Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-Twins
by Diabolic Tracer
Summary: When a pair of twins is sent to the world of the ARC-V anime they end up having to trust each other. Now in the Synchro Dimension with new looks, decks and identities the two set out on a new mission to find three powerful dragons. With the fate of the entire timeline on their shoulders and the appearance of a mysterious new enemy, will they success?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys thank! Here is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic Big thanks to silvernet for editing my chapters and making them ALOT better. Actually, why don't you check him?  
**

Welcome to my world, Sissy

'Finally done with school for today! Time to do my favorite thing!' was my only thought.

I walked into my room, exhausted from boredom. I don't know about you guys, but boring days in which nothing interesting happen drain out all of my energy! And could you judge me for being bored at school? I mean, I already know everything that the teachers teach us. It has been years since I last opened my textbook, and I still have the highest grades in my class. However, there was that one thing that could always bring me back to life no matter the situation, and that was Yu-Gi-Oh.

I threw my schoolbag at the ground and change clothes. From the black hoodie over the red shirt and the black pants, I get to a black jacket over a red and black shirt, and black pants. I guess you could already tell that red and black are my favorite colors. Anyways, I jumped on my bed and took my tablet; I had downloaded lots of YGO apps which allowed me to create decks, play multiplayer, and be in touch with the latest news about the game and series.

"Oh, you are back already?" A feminine voice spoke. I slowly moved my eyes toward the door, and saw her; my twin sister standing at the threshold of the opened door.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you are playing that stupid card game again." She said, with a smirk on her face.

Looks like fun was over; there was no way for me to enjoy my 'stupid card game' as she called it, with her around. I silently put my tablet on my desktop near my bed and found my deck there, so I started looking through it, ignoring the prattler. After a minute, I could hear steps; good, she is leaving. Wait! She isn't leaving, she is… I could feel her gaze, staring at my deck from over my shoulder.

"Seriously, I don't see what you find to be so interesting in those cards…" She said; trying to sound arrogant.

"I see them as _friends_." I answered; and truth be told, one of my first friends was a _Summoned Skull_ card, so my social life isn't the best there is.

"That's because you don't have any friends." My sister said; her voice sounding as if she was…pitying me?

"It's not my problem that everyone is so boring!" I defended. My sister walked around me and leaned on the desk and looked at my cards, then at me.

"You sound like a little kid." She said, with a smirk. I returned a smirk. The thought about me sounding childish didn't bother me at all. In fact, I'm pleased to be like this. My sister noticed this and understood that nothing she said now would make me mad.

"What is this?" I said aloud, looking at a card in my deck; it was grey and blank; there wasn't even a frame for a card art. "… Why do I have a blank card?" I looked at my sister suspiciously; she noticed that and looked directly at me; eye to eye.

"Don't you think that you are becoming weird with those cards?" She asked me; a confused look written on her face.

"I'm weird by nature." I answered.

"Weirdo."

"Dweeb." As we were exchanging insults, the blank card started emitting a white blinding light. "Gah!" I closed my eyes. "From where did this light come from?" I asked, but there was no answer. Suddenly, I felt a numbness in my body as it slowly began to glide to a destination as slowly, my eyes closed.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and was surprised to see that I was no longer in my room, but on a pathway in front of a large building.

"Ugh, my head…" I said to myself; feeling a bit dizzy. I looked around at the people walking, and to my surroundings. They all looked as if they were from an anime! Then, I found that there was an extremely cute girl next to me, covering her eyes with a hand. 'Should I try my luck with her?' I thought, with a smirk, but then she spoke.

"My head feels lighter." She said with a voice I could never forget, no matter how much I try to. _Don't tell me that this is my sister!_ I mean, she looks nothing like her!

This girl had long hair; the right side was sky blue, while the left was white, with two white bangs that fell to the sides of her face. She was wearing a dual-colored collared shirt, whose right side was white with a long sleeve, and the left was sky blue with a short sleeve. There was a pink tie around her neck. She also had a flashy belt on, with a big pink heart-like symbol on it, a blue skirt that reached knee-length, black stockings covering her remaining skin, and she wore sky blue shoes, seemingly easy to move in.

The girl moved her hand away and opened her eyes, which by the way were gold, and she then looked at me, confused. "Um, hi…" I spoke up, with a nervous smile as I raised my right hand.

"… Do I know you?" Ok, that was rude, how could she not recognize her own- Then, I looked at my reflection in a shop window, and almost screamed in joy. The guy in the mirror looked like an awesome anime version of me!

He had bloody red eyes and dual-colored hair, just as my sister. The middle streak of hair was crimson-colored ,with spikes pointing downward, while my hair sides were a snow white color; the spikes in this area were a bit shorter and swept back, and were shaped like wings. His outfit was a sleeveless black leather long coat, with what appeared to be a red cape coming from the back of it, and a hood. The coat was opened, revealing a crimson-colored shirt underneath. He also wore black jeans, black boots and had a belt with two deck holders.

"Cool." I said, with a smirk. The girl looked at me, confused for a moment, and then looked at the shop window. From what I could tell, she was about to scream so I put my hand over her mouth."Hey now, calm down." She gave me a weird look and then realized something; quickly pushing me away from her the next instant.

"Who are you?" She screamed at me; glaring.

"Really?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Even an idiot should be able to tell who I am by now. "Who do you _think_ I am?" Slowly, her eyes widened in realization.

"B-But where are we? W-what is this place? How did we get here? Why do we look like this?"She assaulted me with an onslaught of questions.

"Calm down." I said with authority.

"Calm down!?" Boy, was she angry now. "… All right." She said with a calm voice. Wow, that was fast. "This surely is just a dream; a bad dream."

"More likely, we got sent here by that blank card." I said to myself and then realized something. I took my deck from my card holder and fanned the cards, only to realize that I didn't know the cards in it; the only familiar one was _Polymerization_. 'A new deck?' I thought, before putting it back.

"What should we do now?" I heard my sister asking; more herself than me.

"I don't know." I said calmly and turn to walk in the opposite direction. "Why don't we look around the-" Before I could finish, something bumped into me, knocking me onto the ground. "Ow! Watch it!" I yelled.

"S-sorry let me help you." Said a voice. I looked up and saw a tomato-haired teen with crimson eyes, who wears a red shirt, a jacket over his shoulders like a cape, baggy dark green pants, and red shoes, lending me a hand. I momentarily figured out who it was.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed his hand, letting him help me get up.

"Sorry; I wasn't looking at where I was going." The boy apologized to me.

"It's kind of my fault too." I admitted.

"That's what you get if you don't look where you're walking." Came a familiar voice, as if to rub it in. My sister stepped next to me, with a grin on her face. Just how fast does this girl change emotions? The boy looked at us and smiled.

"Are you two duelists?" He asked us; looking at the duel pads strapped on our arms, which I hadn't realized until he mentioned it.

"Yes we are." I answered with a collective calmness, before my sister could.

"Heh~ that's amazing! By the way, my name is _Yuya Sasaki_." The boy introduced himself and held out a hand.

"I'm… _Yuksel_ … _Yuksel Kuroba_." I'm not sure why I had to come up with an alias, but whatever.' And of course, my sister couldn't come up with a name, so she will owe me for this "And _this_ is _Hema Kuroba_." Funny thing is that I have never heard any of the names I just used; lucky me.

"I wonder, why haven't I seen any of you before?" Yuya asked us.

"Well…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "We just came to this town."

"So, you aren't from here?" Yuya asked a stupid question. I and my sister simply nodded. Yuya smiled.

"Hey, why don't we have a duel?"

"Ok with me." I said, while my sister threw her hands in front of herself in protest.

"I know just the place! Follow me!" Yuya exclaimed. I and my sister looked at each other. She was confused, but I had a rather sadistic smirk on my face. _Welcome to my world, Sissy._

 _It was so time to duel._

 **Author's Note:** **Reviews? This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Also, the characters aren't based after real people** **,** **and I don't have a sister. I chose to make an Arc-V story, be** **c** **ause it's my favorite from all** **the** **Yu-Gi-Oh! series and manga** **thus** **far.**


	2. Chapter 2

What the New Generation Can Do!

I, my sister and Yuya stood outside a strange building, that according to tomato head, was a Duel School named 'You Show Duel School'.

"Why on Earth did you accept to duel him?" My sister asked; low enough for Yuya not to hear.

"I figured we could do that much while we are here." I answered simply.

"This is some weird dream." My sister said, with a sigh.

"Are you two coming?" Yuya asked; waiting for us to get inside.

We walked inside and found 3 kids, a girl with pink hair, seeming to be the same age as Yuya, and a boy in a blue uniform, with blue hair, whom was eating a lollipop.

"You are finally back, Yuya." The pink haired girl said, before noticing us. "Who are they?" She wondered.

"Guys, meet _Yuksel_ and _Hema Kuroba_ ; they are duelists I met on my way here, and they're new to _Maiami City_." Yuya explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm _Yuzu Hiragi_." Yuzu introduced herself.

"I'm _Ayu_." Said the little red-haired girl.

"I'm _Tatsuya_ ; nice to meet you." Followed the little blue-haired boy.

"I'm _Futoshi_." The not so little green-haired boy followed.

"I'm _Sora Shiun'in_." Finished the boy with the lollipop. "So you're brother and sister?"

"Twins, actually." My sister corrected him.

"So, are you here to sign up for You Show Duel School?" Yuzu asked, with a warming smile.

"Actually, I came to duel Yuya." I explained. "However, I might sign up if I like the school."

"Interesting! I can't wait to see what summoning methods you two use!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then, since it's a good opportunity to test out the new mechanics, let's use the dome." Yuzu suggested.

* * *

I and Yuya walked into a small room with a black floor.

"So, this is a Duel Field." I looked around the room.

"What Action Field do you prefer?" Yuya asked.

"Well, you see…" I started rubbing the back of my head. "From where I come, there aren't Action Fields, so… could we have a normal duel?"

To be honest, the reason why I wanted to have a regular duel was because an Action Field, in addition to the fact that I don't know anything about my deck, would give Yuya even more advantage, and I didn't want this to happen; not to mention that I didn't like the oath before an Action Duel, at all.

"I understand." Yuya told me. "Although I'm a bit surprised that there aren't Action Fields in your hometown."

He took a red tablet and put it on his hand, it burst into a Duel Disk with a yellow energy blade. I took my own which was attached to the back of my belt. It was completely black and in a different shape; more rounded. I put it on and activated it; a long metallic piece ejaculates from the side of it and metarialized a red energy blade, shaped like a scythe, similar to the Chaos Duel Disks.

"Duel!" We both cried out.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I'll go first!" I declared and looked at my hand; reading the text of my monsters as fast as possible. "If I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon this guy from my hand; come, _N.G. Runner_ in defense position!"

A skinny man in white armor covering his entire body, and donning a red visor, jumped out the card and flipped in the air before landing in front of me. He puts his hands in front of himself, in a X shape.

 **N.G. Runner, LV: 2/Wind/Warrior/Tuner/ATK: 800/ DEF: 200**

"A tuner monster!" Yuya gasped.

"I'm just starting." I said, with a smirk. "Next, I normal summon N.G. Clawer!"

A man in broken white armor, revealing scars on his body, and donning a tattered red coat, whilst wielding a claw-like weapon in each hand, appeared next to Runner.

 **N.G. Clawer, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800**

"I set one card and end my turn." I declared as a face-down card appeared before me for a second and then disappeared.

"Eh? No Synchro Summon?" Yuya asked; feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. Well, it looks like my monsters don't fill the requirements." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Anyways, my turn!" Yuya exclaimed as he drew his card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I normal summon _Performapal Silver Claw_ (Lv.4 Atk: 1800)!" Yuya declared as a silver-colored wolf with big claws appeared before him. "Battle! I attack _Clawer_ with _Silver Claw_! Additionally, when _Silver Claw_ declares an attack, all Performapal monsters I control gain 300 attack points!" Yuya declared. I simply looked at the wolf running towards my monster, and smirked.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Bravery One**!" The card flipped up, depicting a white jerry jumping to protect a knight in black armor from a dragon. "When an _N.G._ monster I control is chosen as an attack target, I can change the attack to a monster I control with fewer attack points I choose _Runner_ as the new attack target!" I shouted.

 _Runner_ dashed in front of _Clawer_ as _Silver Claw_ jumped, biting my monster's shoulder. The warrior cried and kicked the wolf, throwing it on Yuya's side of the field.

"You see, the monster chosen by the effect of _Bravely One_ cannot be destroyed by this battle, and because _Runner_ was in defense position, I also receive no damage." I explained.

"To plan so much ahead by placing that trap card, you're good." Yuya complimented.

'Actually, I'm just trying to stay in the duel.' I thought.

"I set one card. Turn end." Yuya finished.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

"My turn, draw!" I looked at the card I drew and a strategy formed in my head. "If there are two or more _N.G._ monsters on my side of the field, I can normal summon this card without a tribute! Come, _N.G. Double Shoo_ _t!"_

A man with spiky blue hair in white cowboy clothes, with a black cape and a cowboy hat, carrying a big rifle with a blade on it, appeared between _Runner_ and _Clawer_.

 **N.G. Double Shoot, LV: 6/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500**

"I activate the Spell Card, **Fighting Bonds**!" I said as the card appeared next to me. The picture showed golden energy coming from N.G. Runner and an unknown fox girl and getting absorbed by N.G. Double Shooter who stood behind them. "This card allows me to target one monster I control and have it gain 200 attack points for each other _N.G._ monster on my side of the field!"

"What!?" Yuya was shocked.

"The monster I choose is _Clawer_!" I declared as a golden light came out from my other two monsters and went into _Clawer_ , thus raising his attack.

 **N.G. Clawer, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1700 - 2100/DEF: 800**

"Then, I change _Runner_ to attack position. Battle! I attack _Silver Claw_ with _Clawer_!" I commanded as my monster ran toward his target. " _Clawer's_ effect; when it attacks, my opponent can't activate any trap cards!" I explained.

"So, this is why you choose him instead of _Double Shoot_!" Yuya realized. "However, the card I set wasn't a trap. Behold!"

'Damn it!' I cursed in my head.

"I activate my Quick-play spell, Hippo Carnival!" Yuya raised his hands in the air. "With this card, I can summon three Hippo Tokens in Defense Mode!"

As soon as he finished speaking, three Hippos in dancing outfits jumped in front of Silver Claw. "And thanks to my spell, you can attack only Hippo Tokens for the rest of this battle phase!" Yuya said with a big smile on his face.

"Then I will just destroy them all!" I cried as _Clawer_ jumped over a Hippo Token and cutted it with his claw-like weapons; shattering the monster. " _Runner, Double Shoot_ , take them out!" My remaining monsters nodded and attacked, destroying Yuya's remaining defense. "I set one card. Your turn."

 **N.G. Clawer, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2100 - 1700/DEF: 800**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

"Draw!" Yuya drew his card and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" All the lights in the room focused on him.

'Now this is favoritism.' I thought.

"I, using the Scale 1 _Stargazer Magician_ and the Scale 8 _Timegazer Magician_ , set the Pendulum Scale!" Two columns of blue light appeared between Yuya; each one holding a Magician, with his respective scale number under him. They stopped in midair and a giant pendulum with Yuya's pendent appeared. "With this, I can now summon monsters whose levels are between 2 and 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" Yuya chanted as three differently colored lights shot from the portal in the air and landed on Yuya's side of the field, taking the form of his monsters.

" _Performapal Spikeagle_ _(Lv.2 Atk: 900)_ _, Performapal Whip Snake_ (Lvl.4 Atk: 1700) and finally the wonderful dragon with dual colored eyes, _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ _(Lvl.7 Atk: 2500)_!" Yuya introduced his monsters.

'What are my chances to survive this?' I thought.

"I activate _Whip Snake's_ ability; once per turn, I can switch one monster's ATK and DEF until the end of the turn! My target today is _Double Shoot_!" Yuya declared as my monster fell to his knees, abruptly.

 **N.G. Double Shoot, LV: 6/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 2200 - 1500/DEF: 1500 - 2200**

"Battle! I attack _Double Shoot_ with _Odd-Eyes_!" Yuya exclaimed excitedly. The dragon jumped into the air and fired a red flame beam at my monster. "And, if _Odd-_ Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! _Reaction Force_!" The attack collided with my monster, blowing it up and knocking me on the ground.

 **Yuksel's LP: 2000, Hand: 1**

"Next, I attack _Clawer_ with _Silver Claw_! And don't forget, _Silver Claw's_ effect; ATK plus 300!" Yuya exclaimed as his wolf jumped on my warrior, shattering him.

 **Yuksel's LP: 1600, Hand: 1**

"Go, _Whip Snake_!" Yuya shouted to his now 2000 point monster. It nodded and leapt towards _Runner_.

'Not a chance!' I thought decisively. "Trap open, **Miracle Save**!" The card showed a black knight standing in the middle of a burning battlefield, in solitary. "When an _N.G._ monster I control is chosen as an attack target, I can target the attacking monster and negate the attack!"

An invisible shield appeared in front of my monster, blocking the attack.

"Good save there, but I'm not done yet!" Yuya said as his bird, _Spikeagle_ , with sunglasses, flied through my monster, shattering it.

 **Yuksel's LP: 1200, Hand: 1**

"But now, _Runner's_ effect activates! When he gets destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the graveyard, I draw a card!" I drew my new card and looked at it; a spell card.

"I end my turn here." Yuya said. "Well, did I _entertain_ you?"

'But of course; you have no idea how interesting it is to get your monsters and yourself blown up!' I thought. "Yeah, you did." I lied to him. "Anyway, my turn, draw!" I dramatically drew my next card, and suddenly, I felt that my whole body paralyzed; there was some kind of presence around me.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1200, Hand: 3**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

After a few seconds, the presence allowed me to move again, and I looked at the card I just drew. It felt like I gathered all the pieces to the puzzle. I took a deep breath and concentrated.

"I summon _N.G. Chain Puller_!"

A man covered in bandages, without hands and legs, showed up, wearing a black long tattered cloak, and chains coming from under it, serving as limbs.

 **N.G. Chain Puller, LV: 4/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500**

"When _Chain Puller_ is normal summoned, I can special summon one level four or lower _N.G._ monster from my graveyard, with its effects negated! Come once again, _Clawer_!" I pointed at the ground as a black portal appeared in front of me; _Chain Puller_ threw two chains in it, and pulled out _Clawer_. "I activate a spell, **One, Two, Trap!** "

A card depicted a goblin, falling into a hole, while a fox girl and a wolf girl are standing at the side, laughing, appeared next to me. "When I control two or more _N.G._ monsters, I can target one monster my opponent controls and destroy it!"

"You are going to destroy _Odd-Eyes_?" Yuya questioned.

"Nope! The monster I target… is _Performapal Whip Snake_!" I said and pointed at the purple snake; a sweat drop appeared on its head right before it blew up. "Next, I overlay my two level four monsters!"

Yuya gasped as my two monsters turned into streams of energy. _Clawer_ was yellow, while _Chain Puller_ was purple. The monsters shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared before me; the two monsters went inside of it.

"O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_!"

A cloud of darkness appeared on the field and streaks of purple lightning descended from it. Two purple eyes appeared within the darkness, and two armored hands come out of it, followed by two black legs and a long purple tail with multiple black spikes on its backside, with a blade at the tip. Two big metallic wings blew the cloud away in a halo-like shape, revealing a black dragon with purple torso armor, and a helm that appeared like a long black horn. The monster was surrounded by two purple lights that orbited around it.

 **Beta Spike – Space Dragon, Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ORU: 2**

"A real Xyz Monster!" Yuya looked at it, amazed.

My dragon looked at Yuya's _Odd-Eyes_ before it raised its head and roared powerfully.

 **Review please ^_^**

 **As you may see, _N.G._ is my OC's, Yuksel's ****a** **rchetype** **,** **and they have nothing to do with the _T.G._ ****a** **rchetype from 5D's**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Force from Beyond the Space: Beta Spike – Space Dragon

"O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_!"

A cloud of darkness appeared on the field and streaks of purple lightning descended from it. Two purple eyes appeared within the darkness, and two armored hands come out of it, followed by two black legs and a long purple tail with multiple black spikes on its backside, with a blade at the tip. Two big metallic wings blew the cloud away in a halo-like shape, revealing a black dragon with purple torso armor, and a helm that appeared like a long black horn. The monster was surrounded by two purple lights that orbited around it.

 **Beta Spike – Space Dragon, Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ORU: 2**

"A real Xyz Monster!" Yuya looked at it, amazed.

My dragon looked at Yuya's _Odd-Eyes_ before it raised its head and roared powerfully. The monster covered in red scales moved back.

"That was a fun duel, Yuya." I said; a serious expression coming onto my face. "But now it's time to end this show!" I looked at the last card in my hand and put it on my Duel Disk. "I activate the Equip Spell, **Future Karma** and equip it to Beta Spike!

" **Future Karma** …?" Yuya looked confused. "What does it do?"

"Glad you asked. This card makes the attack of the monster equipped with it become 0, and I gain Life Points points equal to the original attack value of the equipped monster during each of my opponent's End Phases!"

 **Beta Spike – Space Dragon, Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500 - 0/DEF: 2000/ORU: 2**

"Now, you will be able to regain 2500 Life Points during each of my End Phases!" Yuya was amazed and then smirked. "However, you should have put it in defense instead of attack."

"Are you so sure?" I asked and then raised my right hand in the air. "I attack _Odd-Eyes_ with _Beta Spike_! _Nova Spear_!" My dragon roared and lifted itself in the air; wings glowing purple. _Beta_ charged its horn first towards Yuya's dragon. _Odd-Eyes_ jumped in the air and fired a massive red energy beam.

"But _Odd-Eyes_ has more attack points!" Yuya shouted, in confusion.

"It doesn't matter; _Beta_ can't be destroyed by battle!"

"But, you will still take damage!"

" _Does that seem_ _so_ _…_ _?_ "

"Eh?" Yuya's eyes widened as my dragon flied through the energy beam, cutting it in half.

"I activate _Beta Spike's_ effect!" I declared. "Once per turn, when this monster battles, I can detach one Xyz material from it, so I take no damage from that battle, and my opponent takes twice the damage I would have received!"

"The difference between their ATK is 2500; that means…!" Yuya was beyond shocked.

"Exactly! The damage you take is 5000!" I smiled in triumph and pushed my right fist toward. "Go _Beta, Power Punishment_!"

My dragon absorbed one of the purple lights and a purple aura surrounded it. _Beta_ passed _Odd-Eyes_ and headed toward _Yuya_ ; creating a powerful impact.

 **Yuksels's LP: 1200, Hand: 0 (Win!)**

 **Yuya's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

Beta Spike landed behind me and watched as Yuya's monsters disappear, before the same thing happened to it. I deactivated my Duel Disk and walked over to Yuya, who was now lying on the floor.

"Man, that was a really close call." I said. Yuya smiled and I helped him get up.

"That's one cool deck you got there!" Yuya complimented.

"Same can be said about yours."

"Thanks. Still, it's a pity that you won't sign up for our school." I could hear the sadness in Yuya's voice.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him. He looked up at me, curiously.

"But didn't you say that-"

"It's true that I don't like School, but this is a Duel school we were talking about; not a normal, boring one." I then smiled, with Yuya doing so in return.

"Follow me!" Yuya said excitedly as he took me and my sister to fill out our registration papers.

* * *

"I was surprised to see Yuya-niichan lose." said Tatsuya.

"The duel gave me the shivers!" said Futoshi.

"But, that dragon was so scary." Ayu admitted; feeling somewhat afraid.

"What a hot-blooded duel!" yelled _Shuzo Hiragi_ , Yuzu's father; a man with brown and orange hair, and an orange and red jumpsuit. I and my sister looked at him, confused.

"Don't be so loud!" Yuzu slapped her father with a paper fan that only god knew where she holds it. I sat next to my sister and decided to try to have a conversation with her for once.

"What do you think about this place?" I asked.

"It's weird." She answered honestly.

"Not more than the people." I said quietly. "Anyway, you have to sign for the school too."

"Why? Weren't **you** the duelist?"

"Nope; we both are." I pointed at her deck holder.

"Not true." She gave me her deck holder. "Only you are." I sighed. There was no way I could force my sister to play a game she didn't like, right? Well, I could, but it wouldn't be right.

"Let's talk about it later." I gave her deck holder back. "But, I want you to know that I have a plan."

Just then, Yuzu, Yuya and Sora walked over to us.

"That was an amazing duel." Yuzu said with a soft smile.

"Aw~ but I expected to see a Synchro Summon." Sora whined.

"Me too; I didn't expect to see a Xyz monster!" Yuya said, in amazement. "I guess that means you can use two Extra deck summonings!" Yuya exclaimed.

"By the way, where do the two of you come from? To be able to use two Extra Deck summonings… It must be some pretty prestigious place." Sora thought aloud.

"Not really." I corrected. "From where we come from, almost everyone can use them."

"Everyone can Xyz summon?" Sora asked.

"Not only; Synchro and Fusion too!" I exclaimed.

"Your hometown must be really amazing after all!" Yuya exclaimed.

"No, not really." I spoke casually. After taking some more time to fill out our forms, I nervously confronted Shuzo with a… issue.

"I-is there a problem?" asked Shuzo, worried that we will refuse to join his school.

"No, no; it's nothing like what you're thinking." I waved my hands."It's just that we don't know our parents." _Oh yeah_ _;_ _I'm a liar_ _,_ _and a good one on top of that!_ Everyone stared at me. "They left us some time after our birth. Actually, we come from the slums, so I don't judge them for being unable to take care of us. Thank God there were some good people who took care of the poor kids like us; they even gave us our names." 'Perfect; with this back story, there shouldn't be a problem even if they somehow find that our names are fake.' I thought.

"Wait, if you are poor and don't have parents… where do you live?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"About this…" I stopped, suddenly feeling a strange presence around me, as if someone was telling me what to say, without actually saying anything to me. "Don't worry; some friends already helped us find a place to stay."

"That's cool!" Yuya said and his voice became a bit more serious as he continued. "Although, I would invite you two to stay at my house if you guys didn't have anywhere else to live." He admitted.

'With those big eyes and honest smile, I wouldn't be surprised if you did.' I thought.

"Anyway," I and my sister put our signatures on the applications, "thanks for everything. See you all tomorrow."

"It's nothing." Shuzo said warmly.

"We are friends after all." Yuya exclaimed.

"Yes… We are." I then waved goodbye.

* * *

Ah, the _sunset_ ; it feels so good to watch it, unless you have my problems of course.

"Why did you have to lie that we got ourselves a house!?" My sister asked. Clearly, she wasn't happy about the idea of actually living in the slumps and having our fake story become a reality.

"I don't know!" I tried to defend myself. "I couldn't control myself back then, and quite literally!"

"What are we supposed to do now…?" She asked; calming down a little.

"Um, _Hema_?" Yeah, I will call her _Hema_ from now on.

"Yes, _Yu_?" She returned the attack; touché.

"Do you have the strange feeling that we are close to home?"

"Now when you mention it, yes, yes I do." We both stopped and looked at each other, then at a big building we were in front of. We went inside, and I then looked at a list with the families living there and for our surprise…' Floor 12, Kuroba'. I looked at my sister; she was just as confused as I was. We went to that floor and stopped in front of the only door on it. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Looks like it was empty hope." I said.

"Wait." My sister reached in her right stocking and pull out a key. …Really? "So this is why I felt uncomfortably walking." My sister grunted, before putting the key in, and to our surprise, the door opened. We looked around; there were two bedrooms, with single beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, and one big living room. It looked as if the apartment was meant for us, and only to increase that idea, we also found clothes that were exactly our size.

"But… How is this possible?" I questioned.

"Everything is possible in the dream world…!" My sister answered; clearly thinking that we were still just in a dream. Then, our happiness was cut short when my sister found something on the table, within the living room.

" _You!_ _!_ " My sister shouted with anger. _What was it? Was it a family picture of the real owners? No_ _;_ _it was a strange gray card_ _;_ _the same one that sent us here._ I just sighed and sat on the couch, watching how my own sister was trying to strangle a piece of paper.

"It's your entire fault!" My sister cried at the card.

"Quit it; you will wake up the neighbors up." I spoke casually. She gave me a dead glare that made my skin turn pale, and then went to her bedroom. I turned towards the windows; it was already dark outside. 'Will this be my life from now on?' I took a card from my deck and looked at it.

"What do you think, _Beta_?" I asked the card. _Boy, I must be going crazy._

 **And with this** **,** **another chapter ended! If anyone has an idea how I could upgrade my writing skills or questions about the story,** **r** **eviews are for this :3 Anyway...**

 **Hema: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC Twins! 'Teaching the Heroine'**

 **Yuksel: The fun is just getting started!**

 **Yuya: Hey** **, that's** **my line!**

 **Yuksel: Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

Teaching the Heroine

 **Hema's POV**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I smiled as I saw all my friends again. Somehow, I am my brother were able to escape that anime world! I was so happy; this was all too good to be true! Too good to be true…!

"Too good to be true…" I muttered faintly. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around; everything looked anime-like. _The realization hit me_ _:_ _the real world I was in just a few seconds ago was just a dream_ _;_ _curse that card…_ _!_ I got up and sat on my bed. _G_ _uess I can't say that being trapped into a world where everything gets settled by_ _trading_ _card_ _s_ _was just a dream anymore._ 'Those are some strange hobbies you have A-' Then, I realized that in this world I and my brother went by different names. 'Yuksel.' I corrected myself mentally. I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower; this always calmed me down when I felt stressed. After finishing my shower, I looked through the clothes for a new outfit, because the one I was currently wearing was… bizarre. 'Now this is a real outfit.' I was looking at the mirror. Hair tied into a ponytail, sleeveless white shirt, pink skirt and black stockings; this was more of a normal outfit.

I walked into the living room and found that my brother was already up. He was sitting on the sofa; his black coat thrown aside. My brother was wearing his red sleeveless shirt. From what I could see, his whole focus was on the cards in front of him. "Good morning." I spoke lazily. My voice met deaf ears. My eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey, anyone home?" I tried again, without a result; then again. Without a choice, I sighed, walking silently behind my brother and resting my head against his; the sudden touch returned him to reality. "Good morning." I spoke once more when it looked like my brother was listening.

"Good morning." My brother said without turning around. From what I could tell, he was still focused on the cards, and mostly on a certain four; a white one, a black one, a purple one, and an orange one. I also noticed that there was a patent in their names: they started Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, and all ended with Dragon.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think that these cards have something to do with us being sent here." My brother answered; not taking his eyes off of the cards.

"And how?"

"I don't know yet."

"Just perfect." I said sarcastically. "Hey, I was thinking, yesterday you told me that you had a plan to get back home; care to explain?"

"Of course. You see, there should be a reason why we were sent into the anime world. I think that we should try to stick to the main story until we find a way home."

 **SLAP!**

"That's not a plan! This is the exact opposite of it!" I cried out loud while looking at my brother, who was on the ground, still recovering from the pain. "And you made me join that school for THIS!?"

"Yes. I did." My brother answered while climbing back on the sofa. "Do you have a problem with this?"

 **SLAP!**

"Yes I do!" I shouted back.

"Sorry," My brother said; lying face down on the floor, "but could you let me say something before you slap me again?"

"Only if it isn't something stupid…" I grunted. My brother sat on the sofa and gestured me to sit next to him.

"Listen now," he started, "no matter how we look at it, cards don't just send people to other worlds without a real purpose, right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Right now, we just need to find what that purpose is, and to do it, we must learn how to get things done in this world. And for the school, I have seen the first few episodes of the anime, so I know that Yuya and the others could help us."

"I don't like this." I said honestly. "But, we don't have any other options, so I'm with you, Onii-sama (Big brother)." I sighed and closed my eyes; taking in the fact that we'll probably be staying in this world for a long time. When I opened my eyes, I could see my brother's face turning red and his hair spiking up, after I called him 'Onii-sama'. I already had a clear idea about what he was thinking right now, so…

 **SLAP!**

"You really are the worst." I told him. "So, will you teach me how to duel?" To be honest, I already knew how to play the game; in fact, I played it with my brother while we were young, and there was nothing else for us to do, but back then we didn't know about Synchro, Xyz and other things like those; also, our monster cards were mostly yellow instead of orange.

"But of course!" I could hear a happiness in my brother's voice. "First, let's see what your deck is." I then ran into my room and took the belt with the deck holder before returning back and giving it to my brother. He took the deck, and slowly, his eyes widened.

"Wow." was his only word.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"… You deck is so cool!"

"Just explain how to use it, ok?"

"R-right. So, it looks like your deck focuses on _F_ _usion summoning_ _,_ _using different attributes_. Do you know what _attributes_ are?"

"Not much."

"Ok, so, _attributes_ are…" And so, my brother's first lesson on how to play this Children's Card Game started. I'm sure that none of you are interested in hearing it all, so let's move on.

* * *

After my brother's explanation we had breakfast, with what we found in the fridge, and then we went to You Show Duel School for a test duel.

"One more thing, I want you to know that desperate draws always happen in this world; so if you are in trouble and there is nothing that could save you, just believe in your deck and you will be able to pull out a miracle."

"That's stupid." I replied.

"But it works!"

"Whatever." I turned away and smiled. _Although th_ _is situation wasn't exactly the best, it was good to_ _spen_ _d_ _some time with my brother_ _, once in a while_ _, even if this_ _means I should play a_ _stupid card game._

"Do you want us to try an Action Duel…?" My brother asked me.

"And what is the difference?" I asked; not really caring.

"You can move around instead of staying on the same place." He explained. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok with me." When we finally reached our destination, my brother was surprised to find out that only Shuzo was there, and I on the other hand knew that the kids had a normal school day too.

"Yuksel, Hema! You two came early." Shuzo commented.

"Yeah; we didn't have anything to do, so…" My brother smiled nervously and looked around. "… Where are the others?"

"They are out, dueling." Shuzo explained. _Well,_ _this anime is all about duels so I'm not surprised if they are out dueling instead of going_ _to_ _school_ _. Oh wait,_ _today is Saturday._

"So, I wanted to teach my sister how Action Duels work. Could we use the Duel Dome?"

"Of course! It would be an honor for me to assist you in teaching your sister how Action Duels work!" Shuzo said; pumping his fists high into the air. "HOT-BLOODED!"

' _Are all adults in this universe like this?_ '

* * *

"What Action Field should I activate?" Shuzo asked.

"Um… One where we could have more free space to move around." My brother answered; not so sure himself.

"Ah, I think I found one!" Shuzo exclaimed. Suddenly, a giant forest materialized around us! How? HOW did a giant forest just come out of nowhere!? Now that I think about it… my brother did mention something about _hard light_ producing solid images. I felt a bit tense, and scared; the shadows between the trees made me think that something was really creeping their way in between them, and my brother was extremely calm about this.

"We don't know the oath, so could we skip it?" Wait, there is an oath? Really!? Does the oath change when the field does!?

"Well, I guess that's ok…" Shuzo mumbled worriedly.

"Thanks!" My brother then turned to me. "Ready?"

"Just go on." I was getting irritated.

We both activated our Duel Disks. Mine glowed pink, in the shape of a hearth, with a curved sky blue blade.

"Action… Duel!" We both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

As soon as we started, a sphere of light bursted and cards fell all over the place.

"Ladies' first." My brother said with a sweet smile.

"Don't play polite." I returned a death serious glare. "I will start by summoning _Modern HERO Lady Gear_!"

A woman in a heavy grey suit with metallic parts descended, with an iron mask and shield attached to her left arm.

 **Modern Hero Lady Gear, LV: 3/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 200/ DEF: 2300**

"Why in attack position?" My brother questioned.

"Just be quiet and watch!" I shouted. "I set one card. Turn end!" I ended my turn as fast as possible.

"My turn then!" My brother cried out and dramatically drew his card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"Just to let you know, the cards that fall all over the place are Action Cards; they are the representation of Action Duels." _Here are his lessons again…_ "Better find some while you still can."

"Don't worry about me, because now, _Lady Gear's_ effect activate. During my opponent's Standby phase, I get to draw a card." I drew my card, and it was _Polymerization_. Perfect, next turn I will conduct a _F_ _usion summon_.

"Now I see." My brother smirked. "However, summoning her in attack position only to draw a card will cost you the duel."

'Oh please, did you forget about my trap card?' I thought.

"I activate a Spell, **Fall and Rise**! By discarding a level four or lower monster, I can special summon an _N.G._ monster with the same level as the discarded monster, from my deck!" My brother raised his hand in the air as a white portal appeared in the sky. "Come, _N.G. Clawer_!"

The familiar monster jumped out the portal.

 _T_ _his is bad_ _;_ _when Clawer attacks_ _,_ _I can't activate traps!_ "Next I summon _Chain Puller_!" My brother shouted. His second monster appeared and threw its chains into a black portal. " _Chain Puller's_ effect; I can now special summon one level four or lower _N.G._ monster from my fraveyard! Come, _N.G. Life Engine_!"

A man in a white and red soldier outfit, with robotic hands and black sunglasses, came out the portal. He had spiky black hair that looked like that of my brother, and he held a machine gun in the right hand.

 **N.G. Life Engine, LV: 4/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000**

 _My jaw dropped. This_ _couldn't_ _end well_ _._

"Next, I overlay _Life Engine_ and _Chain Puller_!"

"Say what!?" I looked in terror as his two monsters turned into purple and orange energy, and then descended into the portal.

"O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_!"

A cloud of darkness appeared on the field and streaks of purple lightning descended from it. Two purple eyes appeared within the darkness, and two armored hands come out of it, followed by two black legs and a long purple tail with multiple black spikes on its backside, with a blade at the tip. Two big metallic wings blew the cloud away in a halo-like shape, revealing a black dragon with purple torso armor, and a helm that appeared like a long black horn. The monster was surrounded by two purple lights that orbited around it.

 **Beta Spike – Space Dragon, Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ORU: 2**

It looked at me and let out a powerful roar that almost knocked me off my feet. I wasn't scared… I was terrified! And the fact that in Action Fields monsters are solid didn't help the situation at all!

"Battle! I attack _Lady Gear_ with _Clawer_!" My brother shouted.

'Oh no, if the attack goes through, my trap won't stop his dragon!'

I noticed a card on top of a tree and ran towards it, with my monster following me. When we reached it, _Lady Gear_ lifted me. I climbed on the tree and turned to take the card. Just then my brother's monster cut mine in half.

 **Hema's LP: 4000 - 2500, Hand: 4**

"I'm not done yet!" I looked up towards the source of his voice. My brother was on the back of his dragon… and he was riding it! "I attack directly with _Beta Spike_! _Nova Spear_!" As soon as those words left his mouth, the dragon roared again and charged at full speed towards me. Then, I remembered about the Action card and grabbed it desperately! …

 **Candy Coat** **…**?

"Don't hurt me! Please!" I screamed and closed my eyes, covering my head in between my arms. " _Y_ ou idiot!" Then…

…

Nothing happened… Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a giant black dragon. It looked a bit nervous. Seriously…? After a lot of thinking, the dragon finally made its mind, and gave me a chop on the head. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to set me off balance. "Nooo!" I screamed as I fell backwards, but before I hit the hard ground, a big armored hand grabbed me. I remember this monster's name… _Beta spike_ …

 **Hema's LP: 2500 - 0, Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 3 (Win!)**

 _Beta Spike_ put me gently down on the ground, and my brother jumped off its back, landing next to me. The dragon looked at us before it disappeared along with the field.

"Well? Don't you like Action Duels?" My brother asked me cheerfully as we were leaving the room. Slowly, I turned around; my fists clenching in frustration.

"Yuksel…!" My voice grew with anger.

 **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

My brother was already on the ground before I took action, and he was hiding his face while Yuzu was yelling at him, causing me to look at Yuzu curiously as she started slapping him with her gigantic paper fan. "How could you use Action Duels, abusing it to scare your sister like that?! Just because you're a boy that doesn't mean that you can do as you'd like! Apologize to _Hema_ right this instant!" Yuzu was infuritated. I was standing there, watching speechless.

"Wow, Yuzu is really pissed off." I heard a familiar voice. It was Yuya, watching in astonishment. He stood at my right.

"I did think your brother went a little bit too far…" Sora admitted. I looked down to him, at my left. He was eating something sweet, as always.

"Do you want some?" He asked, offering a lollipop.

"No, thank you; maybe next time. So… How long have you guys been here?"

"We came right around the start of the duel." Sora explained.

"I see…"

"Sorry for not telling you." Yuya apologized.

"It's not a problem." I smiled to assure him.

"So, was that your first time dueling in the Duel Field…?" Sora asked me. "It's definitely not going to be a fun experience the first time…" Sora thought aloud.

"My brother was teaching me how to Fusion Summon."

"Wait, he can Fusion summon too?" Sora looked over to me curiously; his eyes widened as he grinned with excitement.

"I guess he can. How else could he teach me?" I said.

"I'm teaching Yuzu how to Fusion Summon! It would be very interesting to see who is a better teacher!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully. Sora then looked over to Yuksei, who slowly got up after Yuzu forgave him. "What do you say, Yuksel?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Yuksel curiously looked at Sora. "Sorry, what?"

"Yosh! It's settled!" Sora smiled.

"But first, I think we should have the two siblings make up… through a duel." Yuzu explained, sounding slightly angered. Yuksel looked away. "It's a tag duel." Yuzu explained, smiling. "Me and Sora versus your brother and you, Hema." Yuzu spoke warmly. I then smiled. For the first time since we came in this world, I heard my brother sighing with uncertainty.

"Right now sounds perfect for me!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

 **Poor, poor, poor Yuksel. Any chances th** **at this is also** **to be his punishment for lying before** **…** **? And yeah, Hema uses a HERO deck** **.** **I know it isn't very original, but... I just love those guys** **,** **and when I think about it, a Fusion Deck is most suitable for someone who is as new to the game as Hema is** **.** **I also plan to make some OC cards** **, and cards** **for other well known archetypes too** **;** **I came up with some for the Junk archetype already. Who wants a new Stardust Dragon** **X** **D**

 **If you have noticed, yeah, Yuya wasn't here last time you readed this, well the whole chapter wasn't that good last time you readed this, so... thank to s** **ilvernet for the positive change :P**

 **Also a little warning** **:** **my next chapter turned out to be unexpectedly long** **.** **O_o** **Like twice the longest chapter I have uploaded already.**


	5. Chapter 5

Heroes and Soldiers, Best Combo Ever!

 **Hema** **'s** **POV**

I, my brother, Yuzu and Sora went into a spacious room.

"Hey, who wants to duel by using the special Tag rules?" Sora asked. 'Wait, there are special tag rules?'

"And what exactly are those special rules…?" My brother asked.

"Pretty much the same as a normal duel, but with a shared field and graveyard; it will be like if we are 'fused' with our partner."

"Sounds fun." Yuzu agreed.

"I'm all for it. What about you, sis?" My brother turned to me. _Why did he look so happy?_ Still, I smiled slightly.

"Let's show them what twins can do!"

"Then it's decided!" Sora exclaimed.

We all put our duel pads on our arms and activated them.

"Field spell on, Skyscraper!" Shuzo shouted powerfully. I noticed how my brother's eyes widened when he heard this. The arena around us suddenly transformed, and tall buildings rose from the ground. I looked around in amazement; the night sky and the moon made me feel safe in this field.

"Duelists locked in battle," Yuzu started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…" Sora continued,

"They storm through the field!" Shuzo shouted.

"Behold!" Yuya exclaimed.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Yuzu and Yuya exclaimed.

"Action…" Shuzo and Sora spoke.

"Duel!" I and my brother finally took part into whatever they were saying.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 4000**

 **Hema's Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 5**

 **Sora's Hand: 5**

"Why didn't you guys say the oath…?" Yuzu bothered.

"We're not accustomed to it." My brother answered.

"In that case-"

"My turn," I interrupted, "I summon _Modern Hero Lady Gear_!" The familiar monster landed in front of me. "I set one card. Turn end."

"In attack position again?!" My brother shouted.

"Just shut up and watch!" I shouted back.

"It's my turn now!" Yuzu shouted. "Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 4000**

 **Hema's Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 6**

 **Sora's Hand: 5**

"Oh, right." I raised my hand. " _Modern Hero Lady Gear's_ effect; during my opponent's Standby phase, I get to draw a card!" I took the top card of my deck; yet again, it was _Polymerization_.

"I summon _Aria, the Melodious Diva_ _(Lvl.4 Atk: 1600)_!"

A cute orange girl appeared before Yuzu.

"And with Aria on the field, I can special summon _Canon the Melodious Diva_ _(Lvl_ _._ _4 Atk: 1400)_ " Yuzu declared as a blue girl joined the orange one.

'This is bad!' Then, I remembered about Action Cards.

"And now, I attack _Lady Gear_ with _Aria_!" Yuzu shouted. I ran around, searching for an action card, with my monster, while _Aria_ was flying after us. The monster shot lyrical notes at us.

"Action Spell, **Offense Shield**!" Came a voice; my monster got surrounded by yellow aura as her attack points were raised.

 **Modern Hero Lady Gear, LV: 3/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 200 - 700/ DEF: 2300**

I looked around and saw my brother, standing on top of a street lamp! _Aria's_ attack collided with my monster and destroyed it, dropping our life points.

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 4000 - 3200**

 **Hema's Hand: 4**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 5**

"What are you doing there?!" I yelled at him.

"Saving you!" The idiot yelled back. "Stop putting her in attack!" I felt so frustrated!

"Trap Activate!" I shouted as the card flipped up, showing a city at night with 'M' projected by a searchlight, into the sky. " **Modern Signal**! This card allows me to summon one lever four or lower _Modern Hero_ from my deck! I choose _Modern Hero Burst Lady_!"

A woman in a red and black outfit, with golden accessories, and long orange hair in the form of fire, with some red in the end, appeared before me and kneeled; she was surrounded by blue aura.

 **Modern Hero Burst Lady, LV: 4/Fire/Warrior/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600**

"Then, I activate _Canon's_ effect." Yuzu declared as blue aura surrounded her monster. "Once per turn, I can change this card's battle position (Def: 2000). Then I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn then, draw!" My brother shouted.

 **Turn 3**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 3200**

 **Hema's Hand: 4**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 6**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 3**

 **Sora's Hand: 5**

"First, I will use _Burst Lady's_ effect!" 'So he figured out her power already…?'. "During my Standby phase, I can deal 600 points of damage to my opponent!" My brother shouted. _Burst Lady_ created a fireball in her right hand and threw it at Yuzu, who barely dodged.

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 4000 - 3400**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 3**

 **Sora's Hand: 5**

"I activate a Spell card, **Give Before Take**!" My brother declared as he activated a card depicting a deck and four cards; two falling into darkness while the other two rise to the light. "Now, by discarding two cards, I can draw two new cards during my second turn after this card's activation!" _I looked_ _at him, confused. How could_ _he_ _willingly_ _put his two cards_ _into the graveyard?_ _And he was shouting at me for putting my monster in attack position. I_ _felt frustrated._ Yuksel then looked at me with a serious expression. "Why aren't you searching for Action Cards?"

"Hey, don't order her around!" Yuzu yelled angrily. My brother's words made me even angrier, but I still ran to look for cards; I didn't want it to be my fault if we lost.

"I set one monster and two cards." I heard him speak nonchalantly. "Turn end."

"That was a risky move." I heard Sora.

"I know." My brother replied.

"My turn then. Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 3200**

 **Hema's Hand: 4**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3400**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 3**

 **Sora's Hand: 6**

I was walking around the Skyscraper field; there were a few Action Cards, but they were too high for me to reach. "Ahhh…!" I put my hands on my head. "He just wanted to get me away, right!?" The ground suddenly shook, and I turned to look behind me. My brother was running away from an evil fluffy bear, with scissors puffing out from its chest. Sora jumped on a street lamp and then at a wall; grabbing for the window over him and taking the Action Card that was there.

"Action Card, **Happy Medicine**!" A card with the picture of a smiling bandaged face appeared. "It gives me 500 life points!"

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3400 - 3900**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 3**

 **Sora's Hand: 3**

My brother stopped in front of me and turned around to face the giant bear. "It's good that I found you. Did you find an Action Card?" My brother asked; looking at the monster.

"Really? _That's_ what you were thinking about?!" _I'm so furious now!_

"Just stay behind me."

"What do you mean!?" I shouted; not thinking clearly.

"Battle!" Sora declared. " _Frightfur Bear_ attack _Modern HERO Burst Lady_!"

"I activate my trap!" My brother pressed the screen of his Duel pad, then revealing a card depicting a fox girl and wolf girl staring at a mirror. " **Mirror Clone**! When this card is activated, I target one monster on my side of the field; this card is then special summon and treated as that monster, with the same properties, excluding the card's effects!"

A mirrored version of my _Burst Lady_ appeared next to the original, and smiled. My monster looked confused at her twin.

"And the clone takes the attack!?" Sora asked as he smiled with excitement.

"Nope; the trap only copies the monster."

"What!?" I yelled at him. The giant bear pushed my monster, knocking her onto the ground.

"But don't worry, the destroyed monster isn't sent to the graveyard." Sora said as if he was trying to make me feel better before adding with a cheerful voice "Instead, it gets equipped to my monster!" The bear grabbed my heroine and ate her! My jaw dropped, in disbelief.

"My bear is a good animal!" Sora exclaimed. "It doesn't hurt the monsters it takes; instead, it adds their power to its own! It's a lovable creature, working with its enemies!"

"More like befriending them in a forceful manner!" My brother suggested an alternative. He then took a step back tensely when the bear's attack points became 3400.

"Well, isn't this a really entertaining duel?" Sora asked as he ate a chocolate bar. "I end my turn here."

"Hema!" My brother reminded me.

"Oh right. my turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 3200**

 **Hema's Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3900**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 3**

 **Sora's Hand: 3**

 _I looked at my hand_ _,_ _worried_ _because_ _there wasn't anything good enough to take that bear out._ "You don't have to defeat the monster." My brother told me.

"What do you mean…?"

"Winning isn't important; just have fun."

"Is this why you sent me to find cards!?" I yelled at him, feeling frustrated. "Anyways, I activate _Polymerization_!" I shouted with anger.

"Here it comes!" Sora exclaimed with excitement.

"I fuse the _Modern Hero Wild Feather_ in my hand with _Modern Hero Lady Blast_ on the field!"

The fake monster on my brother's side of the field got up and jumped in the sky, followed by a woman in a green suit that gives her the appearance of a harpy. They started flowing red and green respectively, before spinning into multiple colors.

"Hero of heat and flames, bring justice and burn the evil off this world!" I took a card from my extra deck and put it on my disk. "Fusion Summon, _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_!"

A woman in a revealing red outfit with a robotic gauntlet on her right hand, robotic mask, and wings appeared in the sky.

 **Modern Hero Phoenix Nova, LV: 6/Fire/Warrior/ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500**

"This is one of my favorites!" I shouted. My eyes widen when I registered what I just said. _Wait, what? I have never seen this card before,_ _so why is it_ _one of my favorites,_ _and why did I say_ _a chant_ _without thinking of one!? This was way too bizarre!_ Just then, Yuzu arrived with her monsters; panting. "Why did you two run out and leave me alone?"

"Sorry." My brother and Sora apologized.

"Hey, did Hema just Fusion summoned?" Yuzu said, noticing my monster. "You did a great job!" I just sighed. _Th_ _e_ _se guys are hopeless_ _, b_ _ut funny at the same time._

"Thank you!" I smiled. "Hate to ruin the mood, but I attack _Aria_ with _Phoenix Nova_!" My monster flied high in the air before charging toward Yuzu's monster.

"Don't worry, Yuzu!" Sora jumped down to the ground and grabbed an Action Card. _How did I miss that one?_

"Action Spell, **Defensive Balance**!" Sora said as a card depicting two figures, the first getting smaller and the second bigger, appeared. "This card decreases the attack of one attacking monster by 500, and raises the attack points of another monster by the same amount! I choose to raise the points of Aria!" Sora shouted excitedly. _This is bad!_ _Now_ _my monster's attack not only was lowered, but Aria became stronger!_ I looked around and saw an Action Card. I grabbed it, just to find out that it was a trap. Action Trap, **Defenseless** : One monster you control losses 500 attack points and if it does its effects are negated. Those changes remain as long as the monster is face-up on the field.

 **Modern Hero Phoenix Nova, LV: 6/Fire/Warrior/ATK: 1800- 1300/ DEF: 1500**

"I activate the Action Spell, **Defensive Armor**!" I looked at my brother. "This turn, monsters can't be destroyed by battle!" He shouted. My monster threw a fire push toward _Aria_ , but the orange girl dodged and shot musical notes at _Phoenix Nova_ , knocking her on the ground.

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 3200 - 2400**

 **Hema's Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Modern Hero Phoenix Nova, LV: 6/Fire/Warrior/ATK: 1300- 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"I set a card. Turn end!" I declared and looked at my brother. "… Thanks for the save."

"For you, always." He smirked. I blushed slightly, feeling relieved.

"My turn, draw!" Yuzu shouted.

 **Turn 6**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 2400**

 **Hema's Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3900**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 4**

 **Sora's Hand: 3**

"I release my two monsters to advance summon _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_ _(Lvl.8 Atk: 2600)_!" Yuzu's two monsters turned into stardust before they reformed into a woman in a red dress, with wings on her back, and 2600 attack points.

"Oh boy." I heard my brother speak worriedly.

"I activate _Mozarta's_ effect, and special summon _Opera the Melodious Diva_ _(Lvl.4 Atk: 2300)_!" The woman in a red dress started singing, and a small girl in a purple dress and wings on her back appeared on the field. "Battle!" Yuzu declared; glaring at my brother afterwards. "I won't forgive you just yet, you big brother!" A sweatdrop formed on Sora and Yuksel's heads. "I attack your face-down card with _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_!" Yuzu shouted with a serious expression. Her monster started singing and shot a blast of music towards my brother's set monster; it flipped face up, revealing a white jerry with two yellow eyes, and a mouth on the right side of its face.

 **N.G. Jam, LV: 3/Light/Fairy/ATK: 400/ DEF: 300**

The attack collided with his monster, creating a shockwave. The white jerry was blown to pieces all over the place. "Too bad." My brother smiled and the jerry started regenerating. " _N.G. Jam's_ effect; it can't be destroyed by battle."

"Then, I will activate my trap card!" Yuzu shouted as the card flipped face up. " _Melodious Melody of Divine Punishment_! You take 800 points of damage for each _Melodious_ monster I control!" She explained, then poking her tongue out. My brother's head dropped in defeat.

"Sis…" He spoke with sadness in his voice. "Better close your ey-" Before he could finish, a powerful sound wave came from the card and blasted him, sending him flying until he finally hit a building on the end of the street, creating a massive crater! _Yuzu really is furious._ _Wait_ _, did she just killed my brother?!_

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 2400 - 800**

 **Hema's Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

"Normally this card should hit both of you... but, I wanted to teach your big brother a lesson!" Yuzu explained, smiling at me as she closed her right eye.

"Okay…" I replied. _Still, overkill._

I was standing there, looking down and waiting for my brother to come back… if he was still able to move at all. It did take him some time to recover from the brutal beating, but not too long.

"Oh GOD, my back hurts like hell!" My brother groaned.

"Sorry… I think we've lost." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "The duel is yet to be!"

"Don't give up!"Even Sora tried to encourage me.

"Believe!" Yuzu encouraged.

I looked at our current condition: My brother had no cards in his hand, and our opponents had three powerful monsters. How could a miracle happen…?

"Hema," My brother called my name, getting my attention, "I'm sorry for scaring you before, but I want you to believe in me. If you believe, we can overcome this."

"Brother…" I mumbled. He looked over to me and smile. I smiled in return.

"Me too; I'm sorry for getting angry so easily. I'll believe in you." I responded. Yuzu and Sora smiled at us.

"I'm glad to see you two made up…" Yuzu said; she then smiled challengingly. "But, we won't lose!" Yuzu declared.

"My turn… Draw!" My brother took the top card of his deck and drew it as hard as possible, in an _arc draw_.

 **Turn 7**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 800**

 **Hema's Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3900**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 2**

 **Sora's Hand: 3**

"During this turn, the effect of **Give Before Take** activates!" My brother shouted, then drawing two cards. "I knew that you could protect us till the turn came!" He shouted, with a smirk. I looked at him; astonished. I never thought that he could have trusted me this much. I thought he was trying to keep me away; trying to take advantage of the fact that we were stuck in this anime world. He trusted that I would keep us safe so that he could use that card… I smiled. … Maybe this was the reason we were sent here: to find how much we cared about each other.

"I summon _N.G. Lifter_!" My brother shouted.

A young boy with green eyes, pale skin, and long black hair, came through a portal. He was wearing an all black outfit, with robotic parts all over it. The boy also wore a very big black hat.

 **N.G. Lifter, LV: 4/Dark/Psychic/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500**

"I activate _Lifter's_ effect; once per turn, I can raise the level of a monster I control by 1!" My brother shouted. The boy turned toward the jerry and put his left hand over it. A green scan got through the small monster, making it smile in joy.

"Next I overlay my now level four _N.G. Jam_ and _N.G. Lifter_!"

The two monsters turned into yellow and purple lights, and flied into the sky before falling into a galaxy-like portal in front of my brother.

"O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_!"

A cloud of darkness appeared on the field and streaks of purple lightning descended from it. Two purple eyes appeared within the darkness, and two armored hands come out of it, followed by two black legs and a long purple tail with multiple black spikes on its backside, with a blade at the tip. Two big metallic wings blew the cloud away in a halo-like shape, revealing a black dragon with purple torso armor, and a helm that appeared like a long black horn. The monster was surrounded by two purple lights that orbited around it.

 **Beta Spike – Space Dragon, Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ORU: 2**

The familiar monster took its place in front of us, and looked at my _Phoenix Nova_ before turning at Yuzu and Sora. The dragon roared angrily at them.

"This isn't good…" Sora noted; breaking off a chunk of his lollipop. His expression intensified.

"Battle! _Beta_ attacks _Frightfur Bear_! _Nova Spear_!" My brother shouted as the dragon flied toward its target. "At this moment, I activate _Beta Spike's_ effect!" The dragon roared and absorbed one of its purple xyz materials, with aura of the same color forming around it. Sora jumped into his bear's palm and the monster guided him to an Action Card.

"Activate Action spell, _Damage Vanish_! This card reduces battle damage to 0!" Sora shouted.

"That's bad!" My brother shouted. _Frightfur_ pushed _Beta_ back, knocking the dragon on the ground. "I set two cards. Turn end!"

"I draw!" Sora shouted.

 **Turn 8**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 800**

 **Hema's Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3900**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 2**

 **Sora's Hand: 4**

"Aww man. Guess the fun ends here." Sora said in disappointment. "I attack _Phoenix Nova_ with _Frightfur Bear_!"

"Let's go!" My brother grabbed my hand and jumped on _Beta's_ back, and our monsters flied off.

"Hey! Don't run!" Sora whined. He and Yuzu jumped on their monsters and followed us.

"Hema…" I looked at my brother. He was smiling at me. "Let's show them our best combination, ok?" I smiled and nodded in response. I looked around, seeing an Action Card on a roof. "Gotcha!" I yelled and jumped from the dragon, much to my brother's shock. I landed on the rooftop and grabbed the Action Card, before activating it.

"I activate the Action Spell, **Heroic Strength**! This card raises the attack points of one monster I control by 1000 till the end of the turn! My _Phoenix Nova'_ _s_ ATK raises to 2800!" I shouted.

"Good job, Hema!" My brother praised me before showing an Action Card in his hand. "I activate the Action Spell, _Miracle_! _Phoenix Nova_ isn't destroyed by this battle, and all battle damage is halved!" My brother shouted. _Frightfur Bear_ jumped and pushes my monster, causing it to slide back slightly.

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 800 - 500**

 **Hema's Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

Sora then jumped up from his bear and landed on a different building; taking an action card.

"Action Spell, **Going Up** , activate!" A card depicting a figure with a red aura around it, appeared. "I can raise the attack of one monster by 500 points until the end of the turn! I choose _Opera the Melodious Diva_!" Sora declared.

"Now her attack is equal to that of _Phoenix_!" I shouted in realization.

"Also, the effects of the monster it battles are negated until the end of the turn! I attack _Beta Spike_!" Sora commanded. The fairy flied behind our dragon and fired a blast off melodic notes at it.

"I activate my Trap, **Half Block**! My monster can't be destroyed by this battle, and the damage is halved!" A trap depicting _Runner_ blocking a yellow beam, with a blue shield, showed in front of Yuksel. A blue shield appeared in front of our dragon, taking the attack.

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 500 - 350**

 **Hema's Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

"Also, because we share our fields with our partner, we also share our monsters, so I attack _Beta Spike_ with _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_!" Sora exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face. The woman appeared over us and started singing. _Beta_ roared in pain.

"I activate my second Trap, **Future Show**!" My brother declared, showing a card with a man in black clothes falling into a portal. "I can banish one monster I control till my next Standby phase!" My brother shouted. Our dragon roared as it disappeared from the field.

"You blocked all of our attacks!" Sora exclaimed, in amazement.

"Amazing…! You two were able to protect one another to this extent!" Yuzu exclaimed, in astonishment.

"Well, we are family after all; I have to protect my little sister." My brother let out a small nervous laugh as he said that. I smiled as I looked over to him. "Anyway, everything is now prepared for the grand final…!" My brother declared, sure in our victory as he turned to me. "Will you do the honor?"

I was confused at first, but nodded in gradual understanding, as I trusted my brother. "My turn… Draw!" I shouted in desperation.

 **Turn 9**

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 350**

 **Hema's Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3900**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 2**

 **Sora's Hand: 4**

"During this Standby phase, the effect of **Future Show** returns _Beta Spike_ to our field!" I shouted; smiling in relief as the dragon reappeared behind me and let out a prideful roar. I then look at our field. _None of our monsters was strong enough to take out theirs_ _, however…_

"Did you forget about **Give Before Take** …?" My brother reminded me; smiling. _What does he_ _…_ _Wait!_ I looked at the screen of my duel disk. A button with the word **Graveyard** was glowing. I pressed it and a card showed up. _Did he_ _…_ _?_ I turned to my brother. He gave me a smile, answering my question, and allowing me to smile in relief.

"I activate the effect of **N.G. Lurcher** from our Graveyard!"

"From the Graveyard…?" Yuzu wondered.

"So this is why you used **Give Before Take**!" Sora understood what was going on. "He knew the duel's resolution from the beginning!" Sora shouted, wide-eyed.

"That's my brother for you!" I shouted, with a huge grin. "Anyways, _Lurcher's_ effect allows me to banish both it and one normal spell from my graveyard to activate the effect of the banished spell, as if I control it! The spell I choose…" I smiled, "is _Polymerization_!"

"What!?" Yuzu didn't understand my motive.

"A second Fusion Summon." Sora smiled in realization.

"I fuse _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_ and _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ …!" The two monsters went high into the sky and their bodies turned into streams of light that merged together. "Bring justice and wrath upon evil and may your blade redeem all crimes! Fusion Summon! Come forth, _Modern HERO Phantom Blade_!"

A woman descended, wearing a black coat with red, blue and green buttons on it, and a silver "M" on her chest. She also had black boots, black gloves and white gear that covered most of her right arm. She donned a black cloak, in the shape of bat wings, which connected to the coat, with two green diamonds on her shoulders. The woman had long spiky black hair that almost reached her feet. She had grey eyes, with a serious expression on her face; wearing dark purple lipstick, and a black tattoo forming an 'F' around her right eye.

 **Modern HERO Phantom Blade, LV: 8/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2300**

"I activate _Phantom Blade's_ effect; _Phantasm Execution!_ I can banish one _Modern HERO_ from my graveyard and grants its effects to _Phantom Blade_! I banish _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_ , granting her effects to _Phantom Blade_!" I shouted.

Black aura surrounded my monster as the spirit of _Phoenix Nova_ appeared over her. _Phantom Blade_ raised her hand and absorbed it.

"Also, there is no reason to go search for Action Cards." My brother said as he showed them a card in his hand, depicting a red 'A' with chains wrapped around it. "Action Trap, **Action Cell**! Neither player can activate Action Cards until the end of the turn!"

"Thank, Big bro." I jumped from the building, much to Sora and Yuzu's shock. _Phantom Blade_ jumped after me and caught me in the air, before kicking the wall and jumping over the buildings. "Battle! I attack _Frightfur Bear_! _Darkness Phantom Sword!_ "

"But Bear has more attack?" Yuzu shouted, in confusion. Sora's eyes widen in realization.

"Her set card…!" Sora muttered.

"I activate my trap, **Hero Avenger**!" My trap depicting _Phoenix Nova_ with golden aura around her, and the spirit of _Lady Gear_ behind her, revealed. "I can banish one monster from my graveyard, and then a _Modern HERO_ on the field will gain its ATK! I banish _Beta Spike_ , so my _Phantom Blade_ gains 2500 attack points!" My brother held up his duel disk and the spirit of _Beta_ flied out it to join my monster.

 **Modern HERO Phantom Blade, LV: 8/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 2600 - 5100/ DEF: 2300**

"5- 5100 attack points!?" Yuzu and Sora shouted in shock; taking a step back as they began to feel tense.

A blade came from the gear on my monster and she blocked _Bear's_ attack, before pushing it away. The Frightfur monster fell on the street. My monster raised her blade and charged toward Sora's monster at full speed; the spirit of _Beta Spike_ stroke first, setting _Frightfur Bear_ off balance, before _Phantom Blade_ then sliced it in two.

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 3900 - 2200**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 2**

 **Sora's Hand: 4**

" _Phoenix Nova's_ effect that _Phantom Blade_ absorbed now kicks in! When she destroys a monster by battle, the original attack points of the monster she destroyed is taken from my opponent's life points!" I shouted. "With this it's over! Take this!" Then, a blast shoots out towards Yuzu and Sora, who both scream as they were caught in a wall of fire, which then shortly faded.

 **Hema & Yuksel LP: 350 (Win)**

 **Hema's Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu & Sora LP: 2200 - 0**

 **Yuzu's Hand: 2**

 **Sora's Hand: 4**

DUEL END

"Sweet duel!" Yuya exclaimed; clapping his hands.

"Next time, we won't lose!" Yuzu exclaimed as she offered a handshake, which I gladly accepted, as did my brother accepting Sora's handshake.

"After a long day, let's go get some ice cream!" Yuya suggested.

"Yay!" Sora cheered.

We all left You Show Duel School. Just as I was about to walk out, my brother gently clasped my hand. He looked at me as I looked back to him curiously. It seemed as if he was waiting; waiting for me to quench my curiously.

"… How did you know I was going to come up with that combo?" I asked; looking away. To be honest, I was a little afraid of what his response would be.

"I didn't." My eyes widened and I turned to look at my brother, in surprise. I couldn't help but smile with a slight blush as I noticed his warm smile. "I just trusted you, like I always do." With our trust confirmed, we gladly followed our new friends. I smiled brightly. True, this world was annoying, and I definitely didn't like the idea of having card games to settle everything. Still, for once, I actually thought…

 _I'm so happy that I'm in this stupid universe!_

* * *

 **Another chapter out! Also,** **H** **appy New Year** **s** **everyone! Sorry if there are many mistakes** **;** **blame my inability to find them for this. So many original** **A** **ctions** **Cards** **were in this one** **.** **S** **eriously, I originaly planned to use only Action Cards from the anime, but it didn't work... Well, time to list them:**

 **Action Spell, Offense Shield:** You can only activate this card during your opponent's Battle phase. Target one monster you control: it gains 500 ATK.

 **Action Spell, Happy Medicine:** Gain 500 LP.

 **Action Spell, Defensive Balance:** Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack. The attacking monster loses 500 ATK, and if it does, you can target another monster on the field: it gains 500 ATK.

 **Action Trap, Defenseless:** One monster you control loses 500 attack points, and if it does, its effects are negated. These changes last as long as the monster is face-up on the field.

 **Action Spell, Defensive Armor:** During this turn: monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Action Spell, Heroic Strength:** Activate only during your opponent's Battle phase. Target one monster you control: it gains 1000 ATK.

 **Action Spell, Going Up:** Target one monster you control: it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Action Spell, Action Cell:** Neither player can activate Action Cards, until the end of this turn.

 **N.G. Lurcher, LV: 1/Dark/Field/ATK: 100/DEF: 100 (I know this isn't an Action Card, but whatever)**

1- During your opponent's turn, when a Spell card is activated, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard: negate the activation, and destroy that card.

2-During your turn, you can banish this card and one appropriate Normal Spell Card from your Graveyard: then, you may use the effect of the spell card banished by this effect, as if you controlled it.

 **By the way** **,** **I plan to have Yuksel and Hema in the** **Arc** **V Maiami** **League Championship** **,** **and I will need deck ideas for the six consecutive wins in official Duels. So** **,** **if you have any decks ideas** **(Fanmade/RL)** **, I would be more than happy to put them in my story :)**

 **I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, although for some reason only the first three Reviews show up whenever I look at them** **.** **Of course** **,** **this shouldn't stop you guys from** **r** **eviewing the story** **;** **one day I may will be able to see your reviews** **;** **let's hope so...**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a Normal Day

 **General POV**

Hema and Yuksel were walking around the town, buying food and other things; with the latter having his hood up. "Ugh, why did I have to come with you?" Yuksel asked, irritated.

"I played your card game yesterday, didn't I?" Hema asked back.

"Tch."

"And because I thought that we could spent some time together."

"This isn't called _spending time together_." Yuksel returned lifting the heavy bags. "This is called _torturing_." Yuksel wasn't normally the type to complain, but after getting almost killed by a certain pink hair just the day before, he REALLY needed some time to recover.

"Stop complaining." Hema told him as she placed another heavy bag in his hand.

" _God, she is trying to kill me!_ " Yuksel thought.

"Hey guys!" came the voice of a familiar tomato followed by his _Rainbow Hair Band_ and someone who looked like Hitler.

"Hey there!" Hema waved at them. Yuksel put the bags on the ground; finally able to take a break.

"We certainly didn't expect to see you here!" Yuzu said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Buying some things." Hema waved a hand as if it wasn't important.

"And _breaking_ hands." Yuksel said, earning himself a death glance from _sissy_. "What about you…?" He was going to just ignore his sister; the Hitler guy then came to his gaze and…

"Hail Hitler!" Yuksel shouted.

 **SLAP!**

"Moron!" Hema yelled; Yuksel was now lying on the ground with a bandage on his head. "Anyways, are you here to shop too?" She asked.

"Actually I have a duel to do so we just crossed paths here coincidentally." Yuya explained.

"Only two duels and Yuya-niichan will be able to enter the Maiami Championship!" said Tatsuya.

"Only the thought of it gives me the shivers!" said Futoshi.

"Maiami Championship?" Yuksel said confused; still rubbing his head.

"Yeah, this is a tournament for all types of duelists!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Count us in!" Yuksel cried in joy; afterwards, his face become serious. "And, who is this guy?" He pointed at the Hitler look-alike.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm _Nico Smiley_." The man introduced himself.

"He's Yuya's manager!" Ayu explained.

"I'm Yuksel." The boy said; shaking hands with Smiley. "Yuksel Kuroba, and this is my sister Hema." He finished introducing his sister, who waved nervously. "So, where should we sign up for the tournament?"

"Actually, there are some requirements to enter." Sora informed them.

"Just say them; I'm ready for anything!" Yuksel was confident.

"You need to have at least fifty official duels with a 66% win ratio." Yuya informed him. Yuksel and Hema made a dramatic anime fall, to their knees, with palms in front.

"Or six consecutive wins in official duels." Yuzu finished.

"Really Yuya, why do you have to say the fifty duels first?" Sora asked.

"Bad habit I guess." Yuya answered.

"Then count us in!" Yuksel cried; his confidence returned.

"Excellent!" Smiley exclaimed; rubbing his hands together.

"This is scary." Hema remarked.

"S-sorry! Anyway, I will do my best to find some opponents for you two!"

"With this settled, shouldn't we hurry for Yuya's duel?" Yuzu asked.

"Ah, right!" everyone else remembered and ran past the twins. "Sorry! See you later!" Yuya cried, while running. Hema waved a final goodbye and turned to Yuksel.

"Let's go." Hema said with authority before walking ahead.

"Let's go." Yuksel mimicked her and took the bags. "My back will break at this rate." He thought aloud.

"Then better hurry up!~" Hema said cheerfully; Yuksel just groaned.

* * *

After some time they finally reached the building and went inside, but unknown to them someone was watching the whole time: a tiny figure in a white hooded cloak, standing in an alley.

"So, this is where they live?" A male voice came from behind the figure, making him/her jump in alarm; this time a taller figure came out the shadows, wearing a dark-grey cloak.

"Not fair, you scared me!" the person in white spoke with a feminine voice.

"Oh please, **everything** scares you." The male commented.

"Not true!" the female returned and put her hands on her hips. "Rabbits and little kittens don't scare me!"

"Yea, right." The male said as he leaned on a wall. "Just what hell we had to go through to find those two."

"It was so tiring. Why don't we go speak with them now?"

"We can't. They don't know us."

"What?! I don't believe that _Yu onii-chan_ could forget me!"

"They haven't." the male said and took a card from his deck. "Man, I really want to have that rematch with Yuksel right now, but it looks like I will have to wait. I don't know what mess they got themselves into, but those two aren't the Yuksel and Hema we know."

"What!?"

* * *

"What!?" Yuksel yelled. "But why!?"

"Because your room is a mess!" Hema answered. "Now go and tidy it!"

"You can't make me!" Yuksel opposed. Hema sighed and grabbed his ear. "Ouch! Ok, ok! Stop! I will do it, just stop!" Yuksel said, almost crying. Hema let go of him and pointed at the direction of his room. Yuksel groaned and headed to clear it.

"And do your best, _Onii-chan_!" Hema cried after him with a sweet voice; Yuksel turned around with his face red and…

 **BAM!**

"Stop thinking about such things!" Hema yelled; Yuksel was lying on the ground, with a red print of a shoe on his face, and a serious look. "She really wants to kill me." He finally murmured.

"Anyways, I'm going to take a bath; just telling you so you don't walk in by **accident**." Hema informed him.

"Why on Earth would I?" Yuksel asked while getting up.

 **After half an hour, two liters water and some shampoo…**

"Ah, I feel so much better!" Hema said relaxed as she walked into the living room just to find Yuksel there looking through his deck. "What are you doing here!?" she screamed.

"Looking through my deck, duh." was his reply.

"I see! But why are you here instead of tidying your room?"

"I already did."

"You are joking." Hema went to his room and to her surprise, he wasn't lying. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but how?" she asked, one step away from losing her sanity. "I calculated that there is no way for you to do it in less than three hours…"

"Well, your calculations missed one important thing." Yuksel gave her a satisfied smirk. "It was **me** who had to clear **my** mess this time, not you. And because that was my **_art_** it should be only natural for me to be the one who can clear it the easiest."

Hema's mind was giving up. There was no way this thing to be a human; there couldn't be a human who could oppose the laws of physics like he does. It felt as if for him, logic was just a word without a real meaning.

"Going insane already?" Yuksel asked her. "And I'm happy that you think for me this way."

"How did you?" Hema take a step back. " _Oh god, he can read my mind!_ "

"No, I can't."

"Help!" Hema screamed and ran into her room, locking it.

"Heh, talk about being simple minded." Yuksel said with a smirk before returning his concentration on the cards. "Ok guys, who is ready to win six duels?!"

…

… Silence.

"Aaaaannndd I keep talking to cards." Yuksel said as he hit the table with his head, in frustration.

 **Author Note: Sorry if you guys were expecting something more but like really, not every day something interesting happens happens. Not to mention that this Chapter serves more like a filter to the actual plot that... well... a Chapter with lots of plotless action :P**

 **Also, the reviews finally work so I'm going to talk abit about them.**

 **Response to LegionnaireBlaze: If there is something I love GX about is should be the different HERO archetypes we saw in it as the HERO vs HERO duels, so yeah there most-likely will be more HERO decks and those " _Ancient Hero_ " and " _Future Hero_ " you mentioned already gave me many ideas :D**

 **Response to silvernet: Yeah, I don't really know how to 'hook' the views, just... I don't know how to make what I write more interesting :/**

 **About making their decks more flexible, just to remind that I just started this fanfic, and for me atleast putting the 'Big Guns' in the beggining won't be interesting, right? :D**

 **Response to FantasyMan92: Another thing I love about Yu-Gi-Oh! is when the characters can communicate with their monsters. I already showed that Yuksel's Beta Spike has its own personality, didn't I? However there will be a small problem with making Yuksel's monsters talk but I will let Beta itself explain why.**

 **Beta Spike: Rawr, rawr rawr rawr rawr. Rawr rawr rawr. Rawr?**

 **Me: See? Even I couldn't say it better. xD**

 **With thise done I'm now going to say goodbye and till next time! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone Here is a Psycho

 **Hema's POV**

And here I am, walking around Miami City with my _Emo Bro_ , a walking tomato and group of kids that in fact aren't a bad company. And before anyone asks why I'm here with them, well, that Smiley guy found an opponent for us, but neither I nor my brother knew where the place was, nor did we know how to use the GPS function of our duel disks. On another note, I would be more than pleased if the colorful Hitler told us at least which one of us will be the one dueling. Meh, guess he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Oh, so this is how it works!" my brother was very happy to finally learn how to use the GPS, thanks to Sora of course. "Thanks a lot! Now you won't have to walk us every time."

"What do you mean by this, Yuksel?" Yuzu asked him as she smiled warmly. "We are friends after all!"

"And helping each other is what friends do!" Yuya continued.

"True," I said and looked down, "but you must have things to take care of, and we're most likely taking away from your time."

"Please don't think like this." Yuzu tried to make me feel better.

"I want this to be Hema-neechan's duel!" Ayu exclaimed cheerfully. "I heard from Yuzu that she is a good Fusion duelist!"

"Good…?" my brother asked, confused. "She isn't **good**. She is a total **HERO** when it comes to Fusion Summoning!"

"Oh please." I waved it off as if it was nothing. Really, my brother praises me too much; after all, I'm just a beginner.

"Wait, but isn't Yu-niichan the one who taught her?" Tatsuya asked.

"Mhm." Sora nodded in acknowledge.

"But it isn't unheard of for the student to surpass the teacher, is it?" my brother asked them. It was funny looking how their expressions turned from surprised and then amazed. I could already tell that they were now looking at me with even more amazement than before. My brother was trying to put me as something more than himself. The funny thing is that I myself always tried to surpass him, being grades or anything else, but no matter how much work I put into it, he always ended on top without even trying, as if he was making fun of me.

" _Ahhh! What am I thinking about?_ " I mentally screamed. " _He isn't better than me and will never be! No matter what, I won't give up trying to surpass him, and I'll put him in second place, like he deserves to be!_ "

"Um, sis?" my brother spoke to me, making me return to reality while at the same time scaring me and making me step sideways resulting in a

 **BAM!**

"Ouch." I mumbled, rubbing my butt.

"Are you ok?" Yuksel asked before giving me a hand to help me get up.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, grabbing his hand and getting up. "I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"But what about Yuksel's Synchro Summoning?" asked Tatsuya. "We still haven't seen him use it."

"Oh right! The thought of what his Synchro Monster could be really gives me the shivers!" Futoshi added.

"If he also had Pendulum Summoning…"Ayu mumbled.

"He would be just like Reiji." Yuya joked; laughing nervously afterwards, as if regretting that statement. Wait, who is _Reiji_?

"Actually…" my brother took his deck and looked through it. "How do Pendulum Monsters look exactly?"

"Um, like this." Yuya took a card from his deck and showed it to my brother; there is no mistake; that was Yuya's famous _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ I heard so much about from the kids during his first duel with my brother.

"Funny thing but-" before my brother could finish, Yuzu interrupted him.

"Um, it's not like I want to interrupt, but could we talk about this somewhere else?" Yuzu asked. "After all, we are in front of the school." She said, fixing everyone's attention to the big white building in front of us.

"When did we arrive?" my brother asked; I face palmed at the question. Anyways, we walked into the school; the students were wearing a red uniform and most of them looked, well… like nerds. Soon, a man in a black uniform, wearing glasses, came to greet us.

"Ah, you should be from You Show Duel School!" he said and grabbed Yuya's hand for a handshake; a rough one if I could add. "So you are Yuya Sakaki, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Yuya just laughed nervously and looked at us; visibly sorry for taking the spotlight and a bit scared from Yuzu who had her paper fan ready, with an angered expression on her face.

"Without further delay, who is _Hema Kuroba_?" the man asked, looking at me and Yuzu.

Before I could answer my brother pushed me forward and screamed: "She is!" Everyone looked at him speechless at the rude behavior he just showed. "Oh please, he said 'without further delay', didn't he?" my brother explained his actions, but in the end earned a slap from Yuzu's paper fan.

"A-anyways…" The man continued, offering me a handshake that I politely accepted.

" _Ha! Now I'm more polite that Yuksel!_ " I thought happily.

"Your opponent is already waiting for you on the Duel Field." The man said, showing the way.

"Really? I'm sorry for making him wait." I apologized.

"Oh please, there is nothing you should apologize about." The man said.

"Oh wait!" Yuzu ran to me and gave me a small paper. "This could be useful." She said with a smile.

I walked into the field and found that my opponent is a short skinny boy with glasses; I felt that he could break any moment.

"So, you are my opponent?" I asked.

"Y-yes." The boy answered nervously. "M-my name is _S-Shoka Hamazura_." The boy introduced himself; his face was all red, which was pretty funny.

"I'm Hema Kuroba." I answered and bowed. "Good luck!"

"S-same…" He replied nervously. I smiled once again as we both activated our Duel Disks. "H-how did I forgot the Action Field…" The boy spoke nervously. "A-Action field… _Psychic Reality_!"

The field around us formed into big pieces of land floating into dark space, and a green void glowed in the distance, like the sun. There were a few benches and street lamps. The place looked as if a park got blown up and was sent into space.

"Hema!" Yuzu cried out. I looked at her, confused. "The paper, now." She said and smiled.

" _Oh right!_ " I remembered and looked at the slip of paper to see what she had written on it.

"Duelists looked in battle!" Shoka chanted.

"K-kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I read from the paper. Yep, that's what was written on it.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Action…"

"Duel" we both yelled. The cards above us burst and scattered.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Shoka's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"Y-your turn first." Shoka said nervously as he looked away, embarrassed

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Modern HERO Lady Gear and Modern Hero Wild Feather from my hand!" The two monsters materialized behind me and jumped in the air; their bodies then fusing together. "Hero from below, protecting the heart, rise from the ground and get rid of the poison over it! Fusion Summon! I call over you, Modern Hero Blast Driller!"

A woman in a heavy black robotic suit stepped heavily in front of me. Her armor had orange jewels on the chest, shoulders, hands and the helmet. Two big drills were coming from her back as turrets; in all, if it wasn't for her chest, I couldn't say that this was a woman.

 **Modern Hero Blast Driller, LV: 6/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2600**

"I then summon _Modern Hero Burst Lady_ and set one card face-down. Turn end." I declared. "Your move!"

"Y-you are fusion user?" Shoka asked, surprised.

"Yes I am!" I said, proud of myself as my monster lifted me on her shoulder. "Now, let's have a fun duel!"

"Way to go, Hema!" Yuya cheered for me.

"Good job girl!" Yuzu cheered on.

"M-my turn!" Shoka drew his next card, feeling a bit tense.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Shoka's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I summon _Jinzo – Jector_ _(LV.4, ATK: 800)_!" Shoka said, putting the card on his duel disk.

A man with long cables as hair, wearing a black suit, with green parts around the chest and the sides, came from a portal in the ground.

"Next I tribute _Jinzo – Jector_ to add a _'Jinzo'_ monster from my deck to the hand!" a card came from his duel disk and Shoka took it. "Then I reveal all your set cards and if any of them are Trap Cards I get to summon a _'Jinzo'_ Monster for each!"

" _Oh damn!_ " I cursed in my head. The card I set flipped face-up and the Trap Card, _Modern Signal_ showed.

"With one trap, I get to summon one _'Jinzo'_ monster!" Shoka said and put the card he just added to his hand onto the duel disk.

 _Jinzo_ ( _LV.6, ATK 2400_ )

The monster rises from the ground; a man in a green suit with a golden front; spikes on the neck armor and a mask hiding his face.

'He could destroy my Burst Lady now!' I thought. 'This isn't going to be good!'

"Next I release my _Jinzo_ to Special Summon _Jinzo – Lord (LV.8, ATK: 2600_ )!" Shoka's monster vanished and a new one that resembled the old, but with purple and yellow colors, appeared in its place.

'Me and my big mouth.' I jumped from the shoulder of Blast Driller and ran to search for an Action Card.

"Battle! I attack _Blast Driller_ with _Jinzo – Lord_!" Shoka's monster created an energy sphere between its hands and threw it at my monster. "Also, did I mention that while _Jinzo – Lord_ is on the field, none of us can activate Trap cards? Ha-ha-ha!"

"Where are those damn cards!?" I yelled angrily, searching under a bench. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around; Burst Lady was under the bench with me, with an Action Card in her hand.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I asked, making my monster frown in response as I took the card out her hand. "Wait, Action Spell **Psychic Power**?" _Psychic Power: Target one Psychic or Machine monster on your side of the field, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn_. I frowned at Lady Burst who looked at me with an innocent expression on her face. A black ball hits _Blast Driller_ ; she screamed in pain and then exploded.

 **Hema's LP: 4000 - 3800, Hand: 1**

"My monster!" I yelled in despair.

"I end my turn here!" Shoka shouted.

"My turn then!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Hema's LP: 3800, Hand: 2**

 **Shoka's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

"At this moment, _Burst Lady's_ effect activates!" I raised my hand in the air. "You take 600 points of damage! That's for _Blast Driller_!" I shouted.

The monster created a fireball in her hand and threw it at Shoka, sending him flying over to the next platform. The boy then started screaming and rolling on the ground because the attack had set his clothes on fire.

 **Shoka's LP: 4000 - 3400, Hand: 4**

"Oh god, I set a person on fire!" I panicked. "What do I do now!? Just what!?" I looked around, searching for a way to stop the flames, but there was nothing that could do the work, unless beating someone with a bench would save him from burning to death!

"I-I activate t-the action spell, _Psychic Pain_!" Shoka stood up; the fire around him had vanished. "I-if I take effect damage, I regain the lost life points and you take damage equal to the life points I gained!" He yelled as a ball of green fire formed over his head and shot towards me. I tried to dodge it by jumping at the side, but the blast sent me flying and I landed on a lower platform; groaning in pain.

 **Shoka's LP: 3400 - 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Hema's LP: 3800 - 3200, Hand: 2**

"Ugh, what happened with the shy personality?" I asked, confused. My monster jumped down and helped me get up. "Thanks." I looked at the cards in my hand; nothing useful. "I change _Burst Lady_ to defense position." I said as my monster kneeled in front of me, with blue aura surrounding her.

"That's all? Ha-ha-ha! You better have a last wish then!" Shoka shouted as he drew his next card.

 **Turn 4**

 **Hema's LP: 3200, Hand: 2**

 **Shoka's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"Just perfect! With this, I will soon finish you!" Shoka laughed evilly. _Are all nerds' crazy psychos?_ "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Jinzo Call**!" Shoka shouted.

A card depicting a kid _Jinzo_ with a big head, and _Jinzo_ standing over his young self, appeared on the field. "By negating the effects of one 'Jinzo' monster I control, I can special Summon one 'Jinzo' monster from my Graveyard! I negate the effects of my _Jinzo – Lord_ to Special Summon _Jinzo_!" Shoka shouted. A black portal appeared on the right of Shoka and the original _Jinzo_ came out of it.

"Next I activate the Equip Spell, _Amplifier_!" Shoka said as a robotic helmet appeared on _Jinzo's_ head. "Now I can use trap cards and you can't! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Cut the laugh, please." I said. "I can see your teeth and they aren't pretty." I admitted blatantly. Shoka put a hand on his face, embarrassed. _You think_ _I'm rude? He blow up my new fusion and laughs as a psycho; I just returned him to reality and paid him back a favor._

"Shut up!" He yelled back and jumped on another platform, taking an Action Card. "Perfect! This will give you a lesson. I activate **Psychic Power**! Now my _Jinzo – Lord_ gains 1000 attack points!" Shoka declared. Black aura surrounded his monster, making it 3600 attack points strong! "Battle! I attack _Burst Lady_ with _Jinzo_!" His monster created an energy ball in its hand and threw it at mine, destroying my monster. I then looked around and saw an Action Card on another platform; without much thinking, I ran towards it. "Next I attack directly with _Jinzo – Lord_! Ha! You are finished!"

"Not really!" I jumped on the platform and got the action card. _Perfect!_ "Action Card, **Mind Up**! It raises my life points by 500 life points!" I shouted.

 **Hema's LP: 3200 - 3700, Hand: 2**

"Ha! It doesn't matter! If not this, I will finish you next turn!" Shoka laughed. His monster created a ball of energy and threw it at me. The pain was so great that I literally cried before falling on my knees.

 **Hema's LP: 3700 - 100, Hand: 2**

"Sis!" I heard my brother yelling. I felt a small smile appearing on my face. "I-is that all you got?" I asked Shoka while getting up. His eyes widened for a moment before his smile came back. "I set a card face-down! Turn end! Now, better end your turn quickly!"

"Don't worry, the duel will end quickly as well!" I told him with a serious tone as I placed a hand on my deck. ' _Let's make my brother proud, shall we?_ ' I thought as I drew my card, with flashing and sparkling lights glittering around me. 'It's here!' _Miracle draws_ really work!

 **Turn 5**

 **Hema's LP: 100, Hand: 3**

 **Shoka's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

"Well? Get over with it!" Shoka shouted.

"Don't worry, I will!" I shouted back. "But you won't like the result! I activate the Spell Card, _Fusion Recovery_! Thanks to this card, I can add _Polymerization_ and one monster used for fusion summoning back from my Graveyard into my hand!" I explained, adding the cards from my Graveyard into my hand. "Next I summon _Modern Hero Wild Feather_!"

A woman in a green harpy suit, with long spiky dark green hair and golden eyes flied high up into the sky.

 **Modern Hero** **Wild Feather** **LV:** **3** **/** **Wind** **/Warrior/ATK:** **11** **00** **/** **DEF:** **7** **00**

" _Wild Feather's_ effect activates; when she is summoned, I get to draw a card for each face-up Spell Card on the field! There are two right now so I draw two cards!" I drew the cards and smirked. "Next I activate _Polymerization_ to fuse the _Wild Feather_ on the field with **Modern Hero Water Woman** in my hand!"

A stream of water appeared and a woman in a sleeveless aqua suit with fingerless gloves and high boots, short blonde hair and big blue eyes revealed herself. She had blue jewels on her stomach, the back of her gloves and the sides of her boots. _Wild Feather_ grabbed her hands and they turned into colored dust before reforming into one unified monster.

"Wild and untamed, you rule the sky peacefully! Flying toward the horizon of a better future! Fusion Summon, appear, _Modern_ _Hero_ _Dance Vortex_!"

A tornado appeared behind me and transformed into a woman with a dark skin color, long golden hair and green eyes. She wore a green sleeveless suit with yellow around the shoulders, with two long white capes that hover behind her, and a really short yellow skirt; the uniform was pretty revealing, showing her sides and back from the waist up. The woman also had long white boots with green lines on the sides which reach under her short skirt.

 **Modern Hero** **Dance Vortex, LV: 6/Wind/Warrior/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100**

 _Dance Vortex_ gave me a wink, making my face turn red. I turned around to hide my embarrassment and heard her giggle at the result. "N-not funny!" I cried at her. Now I see how my brother feels; this is so awkward!

"Are you done yet?" Shoka asked me, apparently irritated. "I don't have all day after all. Ha-ha-ha!"

I put two fingers in front of me. "First, you are weird." I then smirked before continuing, "Second, I activate _Dance Vortex's_ effect; when she is Fusion Summoned, all face-down spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed."

"What!?" Shoka exclaimed; moving back in shock.

"You heard me!" I shouted, with a smirk on my face. My monster flied high into the air and started making gestures with its hands; creating a vortex around the field. For a moment I thought that I would get lifted off my feet and into the air. Our face-down cards started shaking violently until they finally shattered. The wind then stopped and _Dance Vortex_ gently landed besides me.

"But your monster is still weaker!" Shoka commented.

"Too bad that isn't the case." I smirked and put _Psychic Power_ in an opening on the side of my duel disk. "I activate _Dance Vortex's_ other effect; by discarding one spell or trap card, I can destroy all face-up cards of the same type that are on my opponent's side of the field. The card I discarded was the Action Spell _Psychic Power,_ so all of your spells are now destroyed! Go, _Dance Vortex_ , _Dancing Storm_!" I cried out. My monster manipulated the air, creating two blades and then throwing them at Shoka's cards which shattered afterwards.

"What have you done?!" Shoka shouted in frustration as he fell on his knees. His two monsters grabbed their heads and screamed before exploding.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"When _Jinzo Call_ is destroyed, the monsters affected by it are destroyed too!" Shoka explained frantically.

"Cool with me." I said and pointed at him. "I attack directly with _Dance Vortex_! _Aero Shot_!" My monster flied high in the air and blew a wave of wind at Shoka, knocking him onto the ground.

 **Shoka's LP: 4000 - 1800, Hand: 2**

"This is nothing!" Shoka said, getting up.

"Did I say that _I'm done_?" I asked him before putting another card in my duel disk. "Next I activate _De-Fusion_! With this card, I can turn my _Dance Vortex_ into the two monsters that originally summoned her!" I shouted. My monster smirked and turned into green and blue light that split into two and then transformed into _Wild Feather_ and _Water Woman_.

 **Modern Hero** **Wild Feather** **, LV:** **3** **/** **Wind** **/Warrior/ATK:** **11** **00/DEF:** **7** **00**

 **Modern Hero** **Water Woman** **, LV:** **4** **/** **Water** **/Warrior/ATK:** **800** **/DEF:** **1000**

"Attack him directly!" I commanded. My two monsters nodded and flied towards him. _Wild Feather_ stroke Shoka with her wings and _Water Woman_ blasted him with a stream of water. The boy fell on the ground and my monsters returned to my side.

 **Hema's LP: 100, Hand: 1 (Win!)**

 **Shoka's LP: 1800 - 0, Hand: 2**

"That was hard..." I said as the field around me vanished. My friends soon ran over to me.

"That was amazing, Hema-neechan!" Ayu exclaimed cheerfully.

"It gave me the shivers!" Futoshi added.

"And your _Dance Vortex_ already got herself a few fans here" my brother said, pointing at a group of nerds that were literally drooling over a hologram. "Not like I can blame them." I giggled at the comment.

"But Shoka was really vicious in that duel!" Sora exclaimed.

"This isn't what Action Duels should be like." Yuya said seriously.

"Talking about the wolf…" my brother said and stepped behind Yuya. Shoka walked to us; his face telling me that he was sorry.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said whilst looking down in regret. "I j-just lose c-control when I duel… I-I'm sorry for hurting you…" He apologized.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I said cheerfully. "It's nothing, trust me. That was a good duel!"

"T-thanks." Shoka's face turned red. "I-I was wondering if you would like to…"

"Whoa!" My brother shouted surprisingly, grabbing our curious attentions and my hand as he dragged me away. "Just look at the time! We best hurry or we'll be late. Bye!" He waved at everyone, while Shoka stayed there like a stone, in confusion. Then, the others followed us out. I looked confused for a moment before I got the idea of what Shoka would have asked me. ' _You saved me there bro. Thanks._ ' I thought, with a smile forming on my face.

 **Author Note: Why a Jinzo deck? I just felt like it to be honest, but I'm open for suggestions, so If you have any ideas about a deck or archetype you want to see just tell me, real and fanmade ones both work. Thanks once again to Komori Rias for being a beta reader and fixing my messes :P  
**

 **Anyway, Fav, Follow and Preview, but to be honest I care more about the Previews than the other two 'causer I really want to know what you think about the story, where I'm going wrong, what you don't understand and so on... Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Time to Level it Up!

 **Yuksel's POV**

Today, when I woke up, ate my breakfast and left, the last thing I expected to happen was to end on a small piece of land along with my _N.G. Clawer_ , surrounded by lava! But let me explain first, right now I'm in the middle of an action duel. The name of my opponent is Nomo Sahaki from 'Normal Deck School', or at least this is how I translated it. Anyways, now it's my turn and I plan to end this quickly!

"I activate the Spell Card, **Returning Fighter**!" I shouted.

A card depicting an injured knight charging towards a group of black knights appeared beside me.

"This card lets me special summon one monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Show yourself, _N.G. Life Engine_!"

A white portal appeared on the ground and my monster came out of it. "Next, if I control two 'N.G.' monsters I can summon _N.G. Double Shoot_ without a tribute!" I shouted as the familiar cowboy appeared between my other two monsters. "Battle Phase! I attack _Flame Champion (LV: 5, ATK: 1900)_ with _N.G. Double Shoot_!" I shouted. My cowboy jumped over the knight and cut him in two with the blade that was attached to his rifle.

 **Nomo's LP: 2800 – 2500, Hand: 2**

" _N.G. Double Shoot's_ effect kicks in! If he destroyed a monster by battle he can attack once again in a row!" The cowboy jumped back to my side of the field. "I attack _Flame Cerebrus (LV: 6, ATK: 2100)_!" I shouted. My monster aimed his rifle and shot, shattering Nomo's last monster.

 **Nomo's LP: 2500 – 2400, Hand: 2**

"Next I attack directly with _Life Engine_ and _Clawer_!" I shouted. My two monsters charged forward and pushed Nomo, knocking him on the ground.

 **Nomo's LP: 2400 – 0, Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1150, Hand: 1 (Win!)**

" _That was harder than expected._ " I thought while the field around me vanished. Once the lava disappeared I left the duel field and looked at my Duel Disk; it turned out that those things also can show time. _Perfect, I have more than enough time._ _Today, I and my sister both have a duel and right now I'm going to go watch hers; knowing my sister it sure will be interesting._ I walked out the school and started running. The school where she will duel is a mile from here…

It took me only fifteen minutes to get there by running. Right now I was sitting in front of the school, trying to catch my breath. The building was like your everyday orange school but with the front part having the appearance of a dojo. I looked at the sign of the school name which read " _LV School"_.

"Man, I can't believe I ran a mile for my sister." I said to myself and went into the building, only to be stopped by a woman in a black kimono. "Um… Hi..." I greeted nervously. _If there is something I remember from anime it's that when meeting a woman in black clothes you have to explain what you are doing there or she will break your neck._ The woman just looked at me seriously for a good minute.

"What are your reasons for coming here, young man?" She finally asked. _Guess we're going with option two_. I sweat dropped.

"Um, I'm here to watch the match between Hema Kuroba and, well… whoever the other person is." I explained. A vein appeared on the woman's forehead. _Did I hit a nerve?_ I felt scared for my life.

"And who exactly are you, young man?" The woman asked.

"Yuksel Kuroba, Hema's older brother, miss." I said and bowed. _Yeah, I'm polite. Why I had to push my sister and yell a few days ago is another question._

"You may enter then." She said as she walked out of my way.

"And you won't break my neck from behind?" I asked, earning myself weird looks, not only from the woman but also from the other people that where near enough to hear me. "Never mind the question." I said as I started to run just to make sure that she **really** won't attack me from behind.

* * *

 **Hema's POV**

I was sitting on a chair, waiting for my opponent to come. It turned out that in this school there are actually classes and my duel is set after them. Don't tell my brother but I started to like playing this card game.

"Sis!" I turned at my right side and saw my brother running toward me, smiling.

"Hey." I greeted him. My brother sat next to me.

"Your duel hasn't started yet?" He asked me curiously.

"They told me to wait five minutes." I told him. "What about you?"

"Nothing special. Clear win. Now I have four more left."

"Ha! I have only three!"

"Good job." He said with a smirk.

"As if you really mean it!" I turned away, angry. "I'm sure that right now you are only thinking of how to surpass me."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said." I replied.

"Sis." I felt his hand wrapping around mine and turned back. My brother's face was just a few centimeters away from mine. It's unnecessary to say that I started to feel nervous; my cheeks turning red. "We are siblings." He continued with a warming voice. "There is no way I couldn't be happy for you."

"You don't know anything!"

"Then tell me."

"Miss Kuroba?" The voice of the woman in a black kimono ruined the moment. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but our duelist has arrived." Then I remembered how awkwardly close I was to my brother and pushed him away. He lost balance and fell on the ground.

"Oww…"

"S-Sorry!" I apologized to him before turning to the woman. "Excuse us."

"That was pretty funny." A small ten year old girl with pink hair, green eyes, wearing a pink dress with red roses on it showed from behind the woman. "I liked it."

"Glad you liked it." My brother said, lying on the ground. He smiled. "Did anyone tell you that you look like a little princess?"

"Thank you." The girl giggled at the comment. _Oh please, he never called me a princess when we were young_!

"You know, my sister was pretty cute when she was young too." _Ok, now he's making me feel embarrassed._

"What about now…?" The little girl asked curiously.

'Yeah, what about now?' I voiced out with a hint of slight anger.

"I would prefer to keep it as a secret."

"Aww!"

"Oni." The woman said, earning the little girl's attention. "We have to hurry."

"Ok miss." The little girl, Oni smiled and went into the dueling field.

"Wait, she is my opponent?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Oni is our best duelist and although she's lower than your age, she has the skills of a professionalist."

"Good luck sis." My brother patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh please, she is a child." I returned.

"And you called this a children's card game."

"Damn you." I told him as I walked onto the field. The girl was already waiting for me with her usual happy smile on.

"Hi! I'm Oni!" She waved at me cheerfully.

"Hema. It's nice to meet you, princess."

"Funny, but the boy from before addressed me the same way."

"Yeah, that was my brother."

"So when he said that his sister was cute he meant you?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with the duel." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sorry. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Can I call you nee-chan (Big sister)?"

"I don't see why not..." I told her honestly.

"Thanks, nee-chan!"

"Let's just duel and end this, ok?"

"Ok nee-chan!" Oni then raised a hand. "Action Field, _Green Dojo_!" The field around us materialized into an old ruined dojo, grown with bushes and trees. There were various colored flowers all over the place; they were very beautiful. "This is my favorite field. Hope you don't mind, nee-chan." Oni said with a sweet smile.

"It's beautiful..." The words came out naturally.

"Thanks!" Oni then spun. "Duelists looked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel" we both yelled. The cards above us burst and scattered.

 **Turn 1**

 **Oni's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I will go first, nee-chan!" Oni exclaimed as she jumped back. "I summon _Raider Witch LV3_!"

A white silhouette appeared before forming into a little girl in red witch clothes with a hat twice the size of her head. She had short black hair, purple eyes and wielded a small scythe in her hands. She tripped and fell backward. The little girl moved her hat that now covered her eyes and looked up, smiling.

 **Raider Witch LV3, LV: 3/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700**

"I set one card face-down. Your move, nee-chan!" Oni exclaimed cheerfully. I smiled.

"Why aren't you my sister?" I drew a card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Oni's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I summon _Modern HERO Burst Lady_!" I shouted. A stream of fire appeared before me and my monster came out of it, with a fireball in her right palm. "I'm sorry for this but I attack Raider Witch with Burst Lady!" The happiness disappeared from the face of Oni's monster and it turned, running for dear life. I and Burst Lady watched confused at the little girl was running in a circle. My monster sighed and threw a fireball in front of her. Raider Witch turned to run at the other side but a firewall came out the ground, trapping her. The little girl fell on her knees and started crying. "Um… Could you end it as fast as possible, please?" I asked my monster. The cries of Oni's little witch made me feel bad.

"Don't worry onee-chan!" Oni said as her trap card flipped face up; the picture showed a white swordsman with green skin, and a little girl in white wizard outfit standing in front of him. " **Level Guard**! This card negates the destruction by battle of one 'LV' monster I control!" The card absorbed all the flames around Raider Witch and she jumped in joy. "But I still take the damage."

 **Oni's LP: 4000 - 3800, Hand: 3**

"Also, at the end of the Battle Phase if I have a 'LV' monster in my hand that can be normal summoned I can special summon it. Show my knight, _Silver Blade LV4!_ "

A small boy in white armor with a silver sword in each hand came out the trap and helped Raider Witch get up.

 **Silver Blade LV4, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**

The two monsters smiled and hug each other. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Oni drew her card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Oni's LP: 3800, Hand: 3**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

"During my Standby Phase I can tribute _Raider Witch LV 3_ to special summon _Rider Witch LV 5_!" Oni explained. The little girl grew into a young woman; her robe was now reaching to knee length, her hair became longer and she was now wielding a two handed scythe.

 **Raider Witch LV5, LV: 5/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 2100/DEF: 700**

"What do you think about my deck so far, nee-chan?" Oni asked; a smile on her face.

"It's like nothing I have seen before!" I answered honestly, although I don't know much about this game.

"Thank you!" Oni climbed on a tree and took an action card. "This is good. I activate _LV boost_! All monsters on my side of the field gain 100 attack and defense points for each level they possess!"

 **Silver Blade LV4, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1500 - 1900/DEF: 1000**

 **Raider Witch LV5, LV: 5/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 2100 - 2600/DEF: 700**

"Where are those Action Cards?" I asked, looking around.

"There!" Oni said, pointing at the roof of the dojo and in fact there was an Action Card. "But first you must survive my attack, nee-chan!" Oni said as she gave a command to her monsters. Raider Witch charged first.

"You were careless, Oni!" I said and quickly pressed a button on my Duel Disk, flipping up my trap; the picture showed a golden shield with silver ' _M_ ' in the center. " **Modern Shield**! I can negate one attack against a ' _Modern HERO_ ' monster I control!" I shouted. A shield flied out the card and in front of my monster, blocking the attack.

"I knew you would block the attack, nee-chan!" Oni said, with a sweet smile. "Next I attack with _Silver Blade_!" Oni shouted. I looked around but there were no action cards. _Silver Blade_ cut _Burst Lady_ , shattering her.

 **Hema's LP: 4000 - 3300, Hand: 3**

"Then I will just activate my other trap, **Tag Call**!" the card flipped face up showing an explosion with _Lady Gear_ in the center of it and _Wild Feather_ flying high in the sky. "When a ' _Modern HERO_ ' I control is destroyed I can special summon another one from my hand! I summon _Lady Gear_ in defense position!" I shouted. The woman appeared in front of me with a shield in hand.

"Nice job nee-chan!" Oni praised me. _A little girl praised me?! Where am I going?_ "But at the end of the Battle Phase, if Silver Blade destroyed a monster by battle this turn, I can tribute him to special summon his evolved form!" Oni declared. The monster waved goodbye before a blue light covered him and turned the boy into a young man wearing the same old armor but his swords were now bigger.

 **Silver Blade LV6, LV: 6/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300**

"I set a card. Your turn, nee-chan!" Oni said as a card appeared before her and disappeared.

"You are the cutest girl I have ever seen!" I told her, smiling as I drew my next card.

 **Turn 4**

 **Oni's LP: 3800, Hand: 2**

 **Hema's LP: 3300, Hand: 3**

"I release Lady Gear to advance summon _Modern HERO Stylish Blade_!"

A sphere of light appeared on the field before transforming into a woman. She had short golden hair and dark green eyes, with a short black shirt and skirt. The heroine had golden armor on her chest, armored boots, gloves and a small golden crow on her head. There was a green crystal in the center of her chest armor and small jet wings on her back.

 **Modern HERO Stylish Blade, LV: 6/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800**

"She is so pretty!" Oni commented. "Like a princess!"

"I'm sure she thinks the same about you." I said, making the little girl giggle in response. "I attack _Raider Witch_ with _Stylish Blade_!" My monster rose into the air and accelerated toward the witch; a blade came from the boot of Stylish Blade and she cut through her opponent.

 **Oni's LP: 3800 - 3400, Hand: 2**

"I activate my trap card, **Haunted Level**! When a 'LV' monster I control is destroyed I can banish it and special summon its higher 'LV' monster from my hand! Come witch of full evolution, _Raider Witch LV7_!" The monster grew even further, her hair now going down her back. She had a long black skirt reaching to knee length and red boots

 **Raider Witch LV7, LV: 7/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700**

"I set one card face-down. Turn end." I don't know why but although I'm having a duel against a little girl I feel like I won't be able to win this one.

"Are you okay, nee-chan?" Oni asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine." I said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"If you say so, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Oni's LP: 3400, Hand: 2**

 **Hema's LP: 3300, Hand: 2**

"I activate the spell card **Level Draw**! I get to draw a card for each 'LV' monster I currently control!" Oni drew two cards. "Next I activate my second spell, _Level Up_! I can tribute one 'LV' monster I control to summon a higher LV from my deck! I tribute _Silver Blade LV6_ to special summon _Silver Blade LV7_!" Oni declared. The warrior grew, gaining a blue cloak and two giant swords.

 **Silver Blade LV7, LV: 7/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800**

"Next I summon _Silent Dragon LV3_!" A small dragon covered in white scales with a blue chest, small wings, blue eyes and two horns on its head appeared.

 **Silent Dragon LV3, LV: 3/Light/Dragon/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800**

"Finally I activate a spell known as **Double Level Up**! By paying 500 life points I can Level Up a monster I control twice!" Oni exclaimed. The dragon grew bigger and bigger until it reached LV8.

 **Oni's LP: 3400 - 2900, Hand: 0**

 **Silent Dragon LV8, LV: 8/Light/Dragon/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300**

"Then I activate _Raider Witch's_ effect! Once per turn I can special summon a monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated; appear, _Silent Dragon LV6_!"

 **Silent Dragon LV6, LV: 6/Light/Dragon/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500**

"What do you think nee-chan?" Oni asked sweetly.

"I see why you are their best student." I said, still unable to recover from the shock of having to face four powerful monsters.

 **Author Note: Thanks once again to Komori Rias for the amazing work he has done, check him out if you don't know him already. He really deserves it. But is it a coincidence that Komori was able to edit my chapter on the day when Scale 6 of Arc-V's manga came out? I don't think so :P**

 **And about the Archetypes and decks you want to see, could we please try with something that wasn't used in the anime or other fanfics? I don't have problem with it, but come on if you want too see someone getting overkilled by a Lightsword deck there are a few fanfics I can tell you about :/**


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Girl Told me the Game

 **Hema's POV**

I was standing along with my _Stylish Blade,_ facing four powerful monsters and a little girl that's totally beating me in a card game.

"Are you ready, nee-chan?" Oni asked me.

 _This is bad, I'm going to lose! There wasn't anything that could save me._ "I lost." I said as I fell on my knees. "You are too strong for my heroines…"

"Nee-chan…"

"There is nothing I could do." I admitted. A hand touched my shoulder. My eyes widened and I looked up, in wonder; it was my monster. "I'm sorry." Tears were forming from the corner of my eyes. She closed her eyes shook her head in denial. "I have nothing in my hand that could defend us." My monster smiled and pointed at my deck. I looked at it confused for a minute, then it hit me! "If I survive this turn…" I looked at my monster and she smirked. "I understand now." I told her as I got up.

 _No matter what, if you trust your deck you will be able to create a miracle and even if you lost, it doesn't matter as long as the duel was fun._ Those were one of the first things my brother taught me, but I refused to listen back then.

"Nee-chan…?" Oni asked, even more confused.

"Let's do this, Oni." I smiled. "No matter who wins and who loses, let's have a fun duel, ok?"

"Let's do it nee-chan!" Oni cried in joy. "I attack _Stylish Blade_ with _Silent Dragon LV8_!" Oni commanded. My monster charged forward and I ran toward the dojo. There was an Action Card after all. Oni's dragon fired a white beam from its mouth, obliterating _Stylish Blade_.

 **Hema's LP: 3300 - 3100, Hand: 1**

I looked down feeling guilty for leaving my monster but if I didn't get that Action Card her sacrifice would have been for nothing. " _Almost there!_ " I thought as I finally got to the roof of the old dojo; something white flew past me and the Action Card disappeared. "What the heck!" was the only thing I could say.

"Sorry nee-chan," I looked in the sky and saw Oni in the hands of her _Silent Dragon LV6,_ with the Action Card in her left hand, "but this card is mine!" I turned around to run but _Silent Dragon LV8_ approached with _Silver Blade_ and _Raider Witch_ on its back. "Prepare yourself nee-chan! I attack directly with _Silver Blade_!"

 _Surrounded with no cards on my field. Now what?_ I looked at the only card in my hand and almost face palmed. "How didn't I notice you till now?" I thought as the silver knight charged towards me with a sword in both hands. "Not so fast!" I shouted as I put my last card into an opened slot on my duel disk. "I activate _Modern HERO Dark Mistress_ 's effect, by discarding her I can reduce the battle damage from one battle to 0!" I shouted. A shadow in the form of a woman appeared before me and took the attack. _Silver Blade_ jumped back to dodge a dark tentacle.

"Thank you!" I said to the woman as she went back into my shadow.

"But I still have two monsters that haven't attack yet!" Oni declared. "Go _Raider Witch_!" The woman hit the roof with her scythe and a pentagram appeared around her. Black aura came from the ground and formed into a giant skull floating in the air. "Attack her directly!" Oni ordered her monster. The witch smirked and gave a sign to her creation. The skull opened its mouth and flew towards me. I put my hands in front of me in an X shape. The skull flew past me, leaving a cold wave that made me tremble.

 **Hema's LP: 3100 - 600, Hand: 0**

"You're trembling, nee-chan!" Oni said worriedly.

"Don't worry. It isn't-" I never finished my sentence because a crackling sound caught our attention. Thanks to Oni's last attack the roof under my feet was now giving up. "Let's hope for the best." I sighed as the roof broke and I fell, hitting the wooded floor with my back.

"Nee-chan!" Oni cried, full of worry. "Are you ok!? Can you move?"

"No worries." I said, still lying on the ground. _God that hurt!_

"If you say so… I attack directly with _Silent Dragon LV6_!" Oni told her dragon that flew high in the air, preparing a devastating blast.

"Wait, wait! I said that I'm ok, not that I'm ready to die!" I yelled in protest and looked around for something to hide under but instead found an Action Card. "Lucky that I fell!" I shouted as I took the card. "Don't write me off! Not when I have the Action Spell **Half to Stop**!" The dragon fired its blast but right before it collided with me the white flames vanished.

"What happened?" Oni asked confused.

"Nothing much. Just the effect of _Half to Stop_ activated. By paying half my life points it allowed me to end the Battle Phase!"

 **Hema's LP: 600 - 300, Hand: 0**

"I'm sorry nee-chan but I was prepared for this too." Oni said as she activated her Action Card. " **Soul Attack**! If a monster I control got its attack negated this turn I can have my opponent take half of its ATK as damage! The monster I choose is _Silent Dragon LV6_!" Oni shouted. A white aura formed around her dragon and flied towards me.

"And again, I'm not going to lose now!" I said as I clicked on a button on the touch screen of my duel disk. "I activate _Dark Mistress's_ second effect! By banishing her from my Graveyard I can reduce effect damage I should take to 0." The woman came out my shadow once again and absorbed the white aura before disappearing.

"Your turn then, nee-chan." Oni said. I nodded and drew a card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Oni's LP: 2900, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 300, Hand: 1**

"Also, I forgot to tell you about _Silent Dragon's_ effect." Oni mumbled. "While it is on the field, monsters that my opponent controls with a lower level can't activate their effects." Oni explained.

 _Not like I have any monsters_. I sweat dropped at the thought and looked at the card I drew. "Just perfect. I activate the Spell Card **Hero Draw**!" I shouted.

A card showing a girl with only one card in her hand, surrounded by three monsters appeared over my head. "If my opponent controls two or more monsters and I control none I can draw cards up to the number of _Modern HERO_ monsters in my Graveyard! Right now the monsters there are _Modern HERO Burst Lady_ , _Modern HERO Lady Gear_ _and Modern Hero Stylish Blade_!" I shouted, drawing three cards. Note to self, _Miracle Draws_ are really overpowered.

"Using one card to draw three new ones?! Way to go nee-chan!" Oni exclaimed.

"Next I summon **Modern HERO Fighting Heart**!" I shouted.

A fire tornado came from the ground under me. I screamed, afraid that it would burn me but instead it lifted me over the old dojo and brought me to an open area. The stream of fire changed shape and transformed into a young woman with long orange hair and red eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless red coat with orange flames on it, and she wore a hat that appears as that of _Raider Witch's_ but was made of red and yellow metal. The monster didn't have any footwear. She had long black gauntlets that reached her elbows and she was armed with a long red and yellow staff that had big green jewels on it.

 **Modern HERO Fighting Heart, LV: 7/Fire/Spellcaster/ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200**

"Normally I would need to release two monsters in order to summon her, but if my opponent controls two or more monsters and I control none she can be normal summoned without any release." I explained as I activated a spell; this one showed two figures, one red and one blue, and a silver _M_ between them. " _Modern Fusion_! This card allows me to fusion summon using monsters in my Graveyard as materials. I remove _Modern Hero Lady Gear_ and _Modern Hero Stylish Blade_!" I shouted.

A portal in the form of multi-colored vortexes appeared behind me. " _Great mother of everything good, hear the call of your child and grant the heroes power that can cut through darkness_! Fusion Summon! Lend me your power, **Modern HERO Shining Sun**!" A bright beam of light burst over the field. It then transformed into a woman in a white bodysuit with yellow lines moving over it. Her eyes were hidden by a golden mask with a red gem in the middle. She had long golden hair that was made into a ponytail and a white arc with seven yellow blades attached to her back.

 **Modern HERO Shinning Sun, LV: 8/Light/Warrior/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"But none of your monsters is strong enough to take out mines!" Oni said confused.

"Not yet!" I counteracted. "But pretty soon they will be! _Shining Sun's_ effect activates! All Modern HERO monsters I control gain 100 ATK points for each HERO in the Graveyard, and all monsters my opponent controls lost 200 ATK points for each banished HERO monster!" I explained.

 **Modern HERO Fighting Heart, LV: 7/Fire/Spellcaster/ATK: 2700 - 2800/ DEF: 2200**

 **Modern HERO Shinning Sun, LV: 8/Light/Warrior/ ATK: 2500 - 2600/ DEF: 2000**

 **Raider Witch LV7, LV: 7/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 2500 - 1900/DEF: 1700**

 **Silver Blade LV7, LV: 7/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2600 - 2000/DEF: 1800**

 **Silent Dragon LV8, LV: 8/Light/Dragon/ATK: 2800 - 2200/DEF: 2300**

 **Silent Dragon LV6, LV: 6/Light/Dragon/ATK: 2400 - 1800/DEF: 1500**

"Not good." Oni said, worried for herself for the first time.

"Battle! I attack _Silent Dragon LV8_ with _Fighting Heart_!" My monster created a flame dragon and sent it towards the real one. Oni jumped off right before she got burned to ashes.

 **Oni's LP: 2900 - 2300, Hand: 0**

"And with _Silent Dragon_ gone my _Fighting Heart_ can use her effect now!" I smirked.

"She has another effect?" Oni asked. "What is it?"

"She can also attack all of my opponent's monsters once each!" I declared triumphantly. _Fighting Heart_ hits the ground with her staff and three giant fireballs formed over her head.

"I'm scared!" Oni said with a trembling voice.

"Don't worry!" I told her with a bright smile. "Heroes don't hurt little girls. Now go, _Fighting Heart_!" I shouted. The woman raised her staff in the air and the fireballs flew toward Oni's remaining monsters, piercing and burning them.

 **Oni's LP: 2300 – 1500 – 600 - 0, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 300, Hand: 1 (Win!)**

"My monsters..." Oni mumbled sadly as the duel field faded away.

"That was a good duel." I said as I walked over to Oni. "If it wasn't for luck, you would have defeated me like ten times already." And to be honest, she totally would have; just look at how good she is!

"Really?" Oni asked; her eyes becoming bigger.

"Totally!"

"That was an awesome duel!" My brother exclaimed, joining us. "Both of you were amazing!"

"Thanks." I and Oni replied in unison then turned to look at each other, surprised. We then laughed.

"You two are like sisters." My brother smirked.

"Then could Oni be your sister…?" The little girl asked me. I stepped back and looked at my brother to save me but he was at a loss for words too. "Um… Oni… that might be complicated…"

"I don't think that you could be our sister." My brother said, kneeling before her and stroking her on the head. "But we can be friends; good friends."

"R-really?" Oni smiled more brightly. She then looked down sadly. "But why can't I be your sister…?"

"The connection between siblings is special, Oni. Even though we would love to, we can't make you our sister, and I'm sure that you have a family that cares about you."

"A-actually…" Oni looked down.

"God, don't tell me…" My brother panicked and I face palmed.

"Oni's parents died in a car accident six years ago." We turned around and saw the woman that donned black clothes. "She doesn't have any other relatives so she was sent into an orphanage, but we took her from there."

"And where does she live now?" My brother asked. I could tell that there was an extreme mood swing. He never sounded so serious and tense before.

"She lives here," The woman turned away before continuing, "in the school."

"Isn't it illegal…?" I asked.

"It's totally legal. You maybe don't know but this school also has apartment rooms for students that aren't from here or-"

"I understand." My brother looked at Oni and then back at the woman. "Is there a way she could come live with us?" It's needless to say that this question surprised everyone.

"I will have to talk with the director about this." The woman responded.

My brother nodded and turned towards me. "Take Oni and wait for me outside." I just nodded and took the little girl by the hand.

"Let's go outside. Do you want me to buy you an ice cream?" I asked sweetly. Oni nodded. "Okay then."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and he was still inside. I'm not sure what my brother has in mind but there is no chance anyone could put a ten year old girl under the watch of a pair of sixteen year olds. The worst thing is that Oni was about done with her ice cream, and if she really is like me then I have only a minute before she assaulted me with a barrage of questions.

"Nee-chan." Oni said, looking at me curiously. I had less than a minute actually, my bad.

"Yeeeesssss?" I asked, afraid.

"Where is niichan?" she asked me.

"Niichan? You mean Yuksel, my brother?" It's obvious that this girl wanted a family.

"Yes. Where is Yuksel-niichan?"

"Um… He should be here soon?"

"What is he doing?"

"Um… About this…"

"I had a bit of work." Came the familiar voice from behind. We turned around and saw him smiling, with a paper in his hand.

"Don't tell me…" Are those people for real!? I know that this is an anime, but this is just…

"Yes, they let us take care of Oni." My brother answered with his cheerful tone.

"Does this mean that Oni is now…" The girl slowly started to understand.

"That's right, Oni will live with us!" my brother told her. "Now, let's go get your belongings!"

"Yay!" Oni cheered and they ran back into the school. I on the other side just stood there, unable to accept what just happened. _How on Earth did he do this? There is something really wrong in this!_

* * *

So, we went home and I asked for an explanation. It turned out that my brother didn't even have to do anything. He said that the director only asked him for his name, then smiled and gave him the documents regarding Oni. Also, my brother told me that he wasn'tcontrollinghimself when he asked to take care of Oni; it was as if _**something**_ had possessed him. Well, I like Oni anyway, so there wasn't that much of a problem, but what worries both me and my brother is all that overshadowing. First it turned out that our names really are Yuksel and Hema Kuroba then it turned out we had an apartment to reside in and now _this_. Did I mention that there was also a small problem where Oni was going to sleep since there were only two bedrooms? In the end, we agreed that she would sleep with me. Right now we were in the living room. I and my brother were sitting on the sofa while Oni was running happily around her new home, exploring it.

"Oni is so happy!" She said, jumping in our laps. "Now we will be together forever!"

"Not really." My brother said, earning puzzled looks from me and Oni. "You are still going to school and only because _LV School_ allowed me to take care of you that doesn't mean they would let go of their ace." He said seriously but then smiled. "Still, we will be together during the rest of the time."

"Oni is very happy!" The girl exclaimed, hugging both of us. "Yu-niichan, will you answer a question that's been bugging me for quite some time?"

"Just say it."

"Is nee-chan still cute for you? You said that it's a secret but could you tell me, please…?" Oni asked with her big eyes. _Nee-chan wants to know too_!

"Do you promise not to tell anyone…?" My brother asked her. "Do you swear this to be our little secret?"

"Oni swears." She answered, putting a hand on her chest. My brother smirked and leaned towards her, whispering something in her ear. I tried to move toward and hear but my brother sensed me and blocked with a hand. I couldn't hear what he whispered but Oni's eyes sparked and her smile became even bigger.

"What did he tell you?" I asked her, desperate.

"It's a secret, nee-chan." Oni answered, laughing.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee." I begged her.

"Sorry, nee-chan." Oni responded, laughing once again.

* * *

 **General POV**

Two figures were dueling late at night in an alley. One of the figures was known as Nomo, while the other one was hidden in the shadows.

"I gave you one simple task and you failed me?" Nomo's opponent said, possessing a feminine voice. "And the worst is that you lost to that trash called a duelist by using my deck! Now I will show you what this deck is capable of! I activate _Polymerization_ to fuse _Flame Champion_ with _Flame Cerebrus_!" The woman shouted ferociously. Nomo just stared at the new monster, horrified.

"Can't we talk this out…?"

"I don't have anything to talk about, sweetie. Attack him directly!" The woman commanded. The dragon's roar echoed throughout the alleyway and Nomo slowly fell onto his knees as his life points reached 0. The female duelist stepped out the shadows, revealing her appearance. She had blue eyes, long bright pink hair that reached to waist level, with one bang that falls to the left side of her face. The sides of her hair were colored blue and were in the shape of wings. She wore a purple jacket that had gold shoulder bands with a pink-colored setting over a light blue shirt. She donned a short pink cape with black ending attached to the jacket, with a dark blue skirt and silver-tinted leather boots worn.

"You lost." The girl said as she raised her duel disk which was a violet color and in the shape of a shield. The touch screen was round and popped-out. "Now take the consequences!" As she spoke out, her duel disk glowed and a purple light enveloped Nomo's body; his screams echoed through the alley. The girl drew a card from her deck and threw it on the ground; the card had the lore of a normal monster and the picture was Nomo himself.

"It's so hard to find a servant that could do your job right." The girl sighed. "Everyone here is just a fool."

"But isn't the fact that you gave him your own deck making you the bigger fool, Avice?" said a voice from behind her. She bit her lower lip in frustration and turned around.

"What are you trying to say? I'm the head of this operation so know your place!" she yelled at this new figure. "My fusions could beat that guy even if it was a child using it!"

"Then why could he defeat it?" the voice questioned. "Maybe Fusion isn't that strong after all." The voice stated. The girl then gained an ominous smirk on her face.

"What? Are you saying that your Xyz is better? I highly doubt it." She mocked.

"That's why I choose to work with you." The voice said and a boy stepped out the shadows. He had dark eyes, black hair whose sides and back jut upward in the shape of wings and there were green lines streaking down while the front arches down covering half of his left eye. The boy wore a black and yellow jacket over a grey shirt, black pants with yellow lines, and black shoes. "You aren't as arrogant as the others from Fusion. You doubt my strength instead of calling me _weaker_."

"Save your words." Avice said, turning to leave. "If you so much believe that you will be able to defeat them then go and try your luck, Hikaru." When Avice was gone, the boy simply smirked as he crept back into the shadows.

 **Author Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter? And if Oni becoming a part of the family was a surprise for you it was for me too, she was originaly going to be just a minor character but then I was like "Awww, but she is soo cute, I need more Oni :'(" and ended up making her a part of the story, but don't worry I won't adopt any more little girls, lol. Also didn't I focused on the girls too much in the last few chapters? I think that this is why Yuksel is crying in the corner right now, don't worry buddy you will get your screen-time I promise. Oh and almost forgot, Avice and Hikaru make their appearance in this chapter, yay! And here are two spoilers about them:  
**

 **1). They aren't the two hooded figures from Chapter 6.**

 **2). I have put a spoiler about who Avice really is somewhere in her appearance. If you want to know reread the description of her hair once again ;)**

 **Finally I want to thank to everyone who gave me their deck ideas and I don't need anymore. Now I will waiting for reviews and if Metatron's Prophet put his theory about Ruri and Rin as a review I swear someone will die! Like really, every time I open the review section on a YGO fanfic I find his theory on top. Every. Stupid. Tiiiiiiiime!**


	10. Chapter 10

I Can't Swim, Damn it!

 **Yuksel's POV**

"I'm so tired!" I said to my sister who was walking beside me. This morning we had to get up very early because Oni had school.

"Oh please, you didn't have to make breakfast did you?" my sister teased.

"Neither did you! Did you forget that I was the one who had to go and buy breakfast from the store!?" I returned the attack. "And I was the one who walked Oni to school."

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point." My sister waved it off. We then both sighed.

"Now I see how mom felt when we were young." We both said at the same time, causing us to look at each other, surprised. It was really rare for us to think alike. We then laughed and continued walking. Smiley had a duel ready for me today and luckily it was going to be in _You Show Duel School_ which was pretty close to our residence.

"You know, mom always wanted you to become a caring father." My sister said.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed as I remembered it. "But I doubt I'll reach a point where I will become a father."

"I know what you are trying to say." My sister said with a sad smile forming on her face.

"Let's not talk about a caring one on top of that."

"It's hard for you to keep it up, isn't it?" I silently nodded at her question. "But what about Oni, is your concern for her _fake_?" my sister asked me.

"I don't want it to be. When I look at her all I want is to make her happy, but this is just brotherly love."

"I'm getting jealous you know?" my sister said as she looked away. "I never got the brotherly love you give her now."

"Hema…" I wanted to tell her something but I stopped myself. If she truly believes that I don't care about her I'm willing to leave it that way. "Don't start whipping on me." I told her with authority before walking ahead.

* * *

We entered the school and found that everyone else was already there, talking. If you're wondering about school, it ended an hour ago and before you panic, she is a part of a duel school and luckily _LV School's_ teachers take their students directly from the normal school so I have like two hours before it comes time to take her. As you can see, I have planned everything.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Yuya was the first to greet us.

"Yu-niichan!" Tatsuya waved at me.

"Hema-neechan!" Ayu waved at my sister.

"They came! It gives me the shivers!" Futoshi said in joy.

"It's been a long time since you last came to this school." Shuzo said… crying!?

"Ignore dad." Yuzu said. "We know that you were pretty busy these last few days with duels."

"Don't worry, your opponent hasn't showed up yet." Sora informed us.

"Good to know." I sighed in relief.

"Hey, you two look tired." Yuzu took note.

"We had to get up early this morning." My sister explained.

"You had work to do?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but don't ask what kind of work." I replied as I rubbed my eyes and sat down. "What about you guys? Did you make it to the Miami Championship?"

"You can bet on it!" Yuya exclaimed. "I now have enough wins to enter!"

"I and Sora are entering too!" Yuzu told us, a smile on her face.

"I need four more wins." I told them sadly.

"And I need only two." My sister said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, when will you use Synchro and Fusion, Yu-niichan?" Tatsuya asked me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "When I need to I guess… But for now, at least Beta does its job perfectly and I don't see a reason to make experiments with my dueling."

"But we want to see Synchros and Fusions too." Tatsuya explained.

"What about Gong?" Yuya asked. "He can Synchro Summon."

"And me?" Sora added. "I'm the original Fusion user here."

"But I want to see Yu-niichan's monsters!" Ayu complained.

"G-guys, don't argue because of me." I tried to stop them before it was too late.

"Yuksel Kuroba?" The voice of a boy gathered everyone's attention to the door; there stood a boy with swamp-green hair, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He entered the room.

"That's me." I raised my hand.

"I'm Makoto Kurokawa, your opponent." The boy bowed.

"Welcome to _You Show Duel School,_ Makoto." I bowed in respect.

"I'm not the talkative one so could we just cut to the chase?" Makoto asked bluntly.

"Same here, let's go!" I said and gestured for him to follow me. "But isn't Makoto a female name?"

"Don't start with me." He warned.

* * *

We walked into the duel field and activated our duel disks; all that left was for Shuzo to give us a field.

"I hope you don't mind if we use one of mine fields for the duel." Makoto said to me.

"The field doesn't really bug me." I replied.

"If so… Action Field, _Ruin Beach_!" Makoto shouted. Multiple rocks rose from the ground all over the field. When it stopped, the ground got flooded by water. It didn't take me long to realize that we would have to either swim on this field or jump on the rocks. I was in full disadvantage here because in truth, I…

I can't swim at all!

"Duelists looked in battle!" Makoto started

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters, they storm through this field!" I continued.

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel" we both yelled. The cards above us burst and scattered all over the field and mostly under the water.

 **Turn 1**

 **Makoto's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I will go first." Makoto declared, setting three cards. "Your move now."

"That was it?" I asked him, confused. "No monsters or anything?"

"Will you just go?" Makoto asked, irritated. Obviously he likes thing being done fast.

"My turn, draw!" I took my next card. "And just FYI, you didn't need to ruin the mood."

 **Turn 2**

 **Makoto's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

I quickly scanned my hand. It looks as if we are going for a real _entertaining_ duel this time. "Boy and girls of all ages," I shouted as I took one of the cards from my hand and put it near my disk, "allow me to present you my lovely assistants! First, I want to hear your applauds for N.G. Fox!"

 **Poof!**

Stars and hearts burst from a pink cloud and a teenaged girl jumped from it. She had yellow eyes, long orange hair that went down her back to waist length, with two fox ears on her head and she had an orange tail. Her outfit was an orange shirt with a white front, a golden bracelet on each wrist, a belt around her waist, with a fox emblem, an orange skirt with a white front, and orange boots that look like paws of a fox, with small claws in its front.

 **N.G. Fox, LV: 3/Dark/Beast-Warrior /ATK: 800/DEF: 1500**

N.G. Fox waved and stood next to me. She pointed at a certain card in my hand.

"I know, I was just about to get there." I told her, earning a nod in response. "I activate _N.G. Fox's_ effect, when Fox is summoned she can call her best friend to join her." I explained. A white circle formed at my other end and an explosion of stars and hearts burst from the pink cloud and from it another teenager girl jumped out. The girl was a bit taller than the Fox, with the same yellow eyes. She had short grey hair with wolf ears and a grey tail. Her outfit was a ripped pink shirt and she had a belt around her waist with a wolf emblem on it. She wore a black skirt, with boots and gloves worn that were in fact grey wolf paws with small claws. "Meet _N.G. Wolf_!" I introduced her.

 **N.G. Wolf, LV: 4/Dark/Beast-Warrior/ATK: 600/DEF: 1400**

Wolf winked while Fox was jumping in joy from the arrival of her friend. The two girls stood at my sides and I gently took each one's hand, gently kissing them, earning a giggle from both girls.

"What on Earth are you doing…?"

"It's for the show." I told him. "First I will use _Wolf's_ effect; when she is summoned while Fox is on the field I can add one trap card from my deck to the hand." I looked through my deck and finally chose a card. "Now when both _Fox_ and _Wolf_ are here their real effects kick in!" I declared and the two monsters winked in response.

"Real effects?" Makoto asked, confused.

"While _Wolf_ is on the field, _Fox_ gains the ability to attack directly!" I explained. "And while _Fox_ is on the field, you can't activate any trap cards when a ' _N.G._ ' monster I control attacks!"

"A lockdown!?" Makoto yelled in shock.

"Kind of. Battle Phase, I-"

"I activate my trap card, _Burgesstoma Canadia_! I can change one face-up monster you control to face-down position!" Makoto declared as a strange golden fish came out the water and blasted Wolf with water, forcing her to change positions.

"But _Fox_ can still attack and you don't have any monsters to defend you!" I told him as _N.G. Fox_ jumped from rock to rock towards her target.

"But now I can activate my other traps." Makoto reminded me although I already knew that this is why he chose to take care of Wolf instead of Fox. "I activate the trap card, _Burgesstoma Marrella_!" A strange green creature came out the water and attached itself to Makoto's deck. "This card allows me to send one trap card from my deck to the Graveyard!" Makoto said, taking a card from his deck and putting it in an opening in the duel disk. Just then, _Burgesstoma Canadia (LV: 2, ATK: 1200)_ came out the water in front of Fox, scaring the girl; she lost balance and fell into the water. "Did I forgot to tell you that my _Burgesstoma_ special summon themselves from the Graveyard when a trap on the field is activated?" Makoto asked with a smirk on his face.

The golden fish charged at my monster which cried in panic and before I could understand what was happening, Fox had already wrapped hands around my legs, trembling in fear.

"Shh, everything is ok now." I said, petting her on the head.

"Are you done yet?"

"I set two cards. Turn end." I said as I began to look around for Action Cards.

"My turn, draw!" Makoto drew his card, creating a shockwave. "Perfect!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Makoto's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

"I activate _Burgesstoma Pikaia_!" Makoto said and a strange orange fist came out the water. "By discarding one ' _Burgesstoma_ ' card I get to draw two cards!" He took his two new cards and the orange fist returned into the water; right after this, _Burgesstoma Marrella (LV: 2, ATK: 1200)_ came to take its place. "Now I overlay my _Canadia_ and _Marrella_!" Makoto raised a hand in the air and the two monsters turned into blue lights that shot into a galactic portal in the middle of the water. "Beast from the depths of the ocean, I call upon thee! Protect me from any harm! Xyz Summon, _Burgesstoma Opabinia (Rank: 2, DEF: 2400)_!" A red crustacean came out the water, surrounded by blue aura as two blue comets flew around it.

"This won't end well." I told myself. _I have to be very careful in this duel._

"I activate _Opabinia's_ effect!" Makoto declared as his monster ate one of its overlay units. "By using one of its overlay units I can add a trap card from my deck to the hand!" Makoto took a card from his deck and looked at me. "Also, while _Opabinia_ is on the field I can activate ' _Burgesstoma_ ' trap from my hand, so I will activate _Burgesstoma Olenoides_ and use its effect to destroy one of your face-down cards!" Makoto declared. A pink fish-like creature came out the water and blasted my face-down _Half Block_ with water, shattering it and his _Canadia_ came out the water once again. "Battle! I attack _N.G. Fox_ with _Burgesstoma Canadia_!" Makoto shouted. The strange fish dived into the water, disappearing from view. I smirked and activated my other trap.

" **N.G.'s Minefield**!" I shouted. The card flipped open, showing a group of goblins getting blown up. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate it and destroy the attacking monster!" I explained as a big explosion came from the water, followed by the appearance of _Pikaia_.

"When my _Burgesstoma_ leave the field they are banished." Makoto explained. "This is why I activate from my hand the trap card _Burgesstoma Leanchoilia_! I can return one banished card to the Graveyard!" Makoto declared. I squeezed my fists and ran to search for an Action Card, and in case you forgot, he just activated another trap! "I return my _Canadia_ back to the Graveyard and use the effect of _Burgesstoma Olenoides (LV: 2, ATK: 1200)_ to summon it!" Makoto shouted. The pink creature jumped out the water toward my _Fox_. "I attack _N.G. Fox_ with _Burgesstoma Olenoides_!"

"Not so fast!" I jumped from rock to rock and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell, **Aqua Barrier**! This allows me to raise the attack of one monster I control by 500!" I explained as a stream of water surrounded _N.G. Fox,_ making her ATK 1300! She jumped toward _Olenoides_. Fox cuts the creature, destroying it.

 **Makoto's LP: 4000 - 3900, Hand: 3**

"Damn it!" Makoto cursed. "I end my turn here!"

"At the end phase, the effect of _Aqua Barrier_ vanishes." I explained as the ATK of my monster returned to 800. "My turn, I draw!" I took the top card of my deck.

 **Turn 4**

 **Makoto's LP: 3900, Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 _This is an interesting turn of events. His deck's swarming abilities comes from the activation of Trap cards, which means I shouldn't use them. This could be hard, however I could use Action Spells as replacements and using the effects of N.G Fox and Wolf, I can deal some damage without having to worry about his traps as N.G. Wolf negates even Traps that aren't on the field. I have a strategy now._

"Are you going to make a move?"

"I will start by flipping up _N.G. Wolf_!" I declared as the familiar monster jumped out of the card. "Next I summon _N.G. Life Engine_!" I shouted. The man materialized next to the two girls and pressed a few buttons on his robotic arm. " _N.G. Life Engine's_ effect allows me to add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand when he is normal summoned!" I said with a smirk while adding the card to my hand. "Then I activate the equip spell **Blaze Blaster**!" The riffle that _Life Engine_ carried suddenly transformed into a black bazooka-like weapon, raising his ATK from _1600_ to _2400_. "Battle! I attack directly with _N.G. Fox_!" My monster smiled and ran, kicking Makoto in the back.

 **Makoto's LP: 3900 - 310** _ **0, Hand: 3**_

"Next I attack _Pikaia_ with _Life Engine_!" I shouted. The creature jumped into the water, trying to hide I guess. My soldier simply aimed and fired a red energy beam into the water, creating an explosion. _Pikaia_ flied on the water and landed on top of a rock, with a few bandages on its body before shattering.

 **Makoto's LP: 3100 - 190** _ **0, Hand: 3**_

"Enough of this!" Makoto yelled, taking of his shirt and then jumping into the water, much to my surprise.

 **Turn 5**

 **Makoto's LP: 1900, Hand: 4**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

"He goes for an Action card!" I told my monsters, but they just stared at me weirdly. "Won't you stop him?" I asked them. Fox and Wolf grabbed their tails and looked at me with big eyes and trembling lips. _Life Engine_ slowly shook its head, in denial. "Damn you all." I said. Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out the water and hit me; I screamed as I fell back on the ground. "W-what was that!?"

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 3200, Hand: 3**

"Action Card, **Neptune's Wrath**!" Makoto said, swimming in the water. "You just took 400 points of damage for each of my banished cards!"

"A card like this could finish me in an OTK!" I shouted at him.

"Not my problem." He said as he got out the water. "Anyway, I will use _Opabinia's_ last overlay unit to add another _Burgesstoma_ trap to my hand. Next I activate _Burgesstoma Leanchoilia_ to return my banished _Olenoides_ to the Graveyard." Makoto explained. A black crustacean came out the water.

 _Burgesstoma Leanchoilia (LV: 2, ATK: 1200)_

"Now I activate a second _Burgesstoma Leanchoilia_ to return _Pikaia_ to my Graveyard!" As he said this, a second _Burgesstoma Leanchoilia_ came from the water. "Finally I activate _Burgesstoma Hallucigenia_ to half the ATK of your _N.G. Fox_!" Makoto declared. My monster fell on her knees, breathing heavily. Wolf kneeled next to her and hugged her worriedly. "And because a trap just activated, my third _Burgesstoma Leanchoilia_ can join the first two!" My face twisted in anger at how he used my monster.

"You will pay for hurting Fox." I told him angrily; for some unknown reason my anger was getting bigger with every passing second.

"Oh please, don't tell you have feelings for your cards?" Makoto mocked, laughing.

"They are not just cards." My three monsters looked at me as I spoke. "They are my comrades."

"This care of yours for your monsters will be your biggest downfall." Makoto said with a smirk. "I overlay my three _Burgesstoma Leanchoilias_!" Makoto shouted. His monsters turned into blue lights that shot into a galactic portal in the middle of the water. "Beast from the depths of the ocean, I call upon you! Destroy all these fools in front of you! Xyz Summon, _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris (Rank: 2, ATK: 2400)_!" Makoto cried out. A giant blue crustacean with red spikes and three blue comets orbiting around it came out the water. _Time to find an Action Card._ I jumped onto another rock. "I activate _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris's_ effect!" Makoto's monster absorbed one of its overlay units. "By using an overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field; I choose _N.G. Life Engine_!" _Anomalocaris_ then fired a stream of water at my monster; _Engine_ blocked it using the _Blaze Blaster_. After it shattered, his ATK points were back to _1600_. "I said _Life Engine_ , not the equip spell!" Makoto yelled.

"I know!" I yelled back while jumping on the rocks in search for an Action Card. "It's just that _Blaze Blaster_ has the effect to destroy itself in order to protect the equipped monster!" I explained to him.

"I see…" He said as he jumped back into the water, only to show again after a minute. "Action Spell **Destructive Wave!** " He shouted as the holographic card appeared overhead; the picture was a wave with red eyes and sharp teeth. "I can target one monster on my side of the field and allow it to attack all of your monsters once each! I choose _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_! Destroy his monsters!" The monster roared, charging toward mine. _Life Engine_ jumped in front of the girls taking the first attack.

 **Yuksel's LP: 3200 - 2400, Hand: 3**

 _Thanks._ _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_ directed another attack against my monsters. However…"Action Spell, **Water Armor**! This card raises the ATK points of all my monsters by 800 and negates their destruction by battle this turn!" I yelled as a stream of water shielded my monster from the attack and raised their ATK points to 1400 and 1200. _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_ hit the barrier creating a shockwave that reached even me.

 **Yuksel's LP: 2400 – 1400 - 200, Hand: 3**

I breathed out heavily in relief, but it was too soon for this as a shadow enshrouded me; I looked up and my eyes widened as a giant wave hit me. The force was so great that my body and mind paralyzed as I sank into the water.

Am I going to die…? My vision was starting to turn blurry. Suddenly, I felt two hands grasping for me. "Is that you, sis?" I thought, looking at the person that grabbed me. However, I was unable to recognize him/her.

 **Author Note: I'm sorry guys also if N.G. Fox and N.G. Wolf made you think that I'm prefering female monster cards, no I don't, its just that these two just suddenly come to my mind and I choose to use them but don't worry I don't plan to turn Yuksel's deck into a harem, lol. Also I plan to start making a list with the new cards in the end of each chapter so expect updates on my old chapters soon.  
**

 **But first I would really like to review some of the reviews, he-he-he.**

 **alanvaladez's review:** You do know that you just jinxed it and that now Mr. prophet is going to put his theory on here right? Haha xD  
Besides that nice chapter, even though the adoption caught me by surprise.

 **Answer:** **I knew that I'm going to jinx myself with this since the moment I saw that he puts that theory everywhere but I'm ready to take it. And if the adoption surprised you it shocked me. I mean, there was literally to plans of making Oni a main character, but I just loved that little girl and didn't want to leave her behind, you have NO idea how much brainstorming it took me until I finally found a way to put her on her curent place.  
**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r** ** **'s review** : **(GASPS) AVICE IS FROM ACADEMIA!

 **Answer: Me: *sighs* Avice. Could you explain it,please?  
**

 **Avice: Must I?**

 **Me: Mhm.**

 **Avice: Ok... *takes a deep breath* I'm not from Academia! I just like cosplaying! Don't judge my hobbies! *starts crying***

 **Me: Um, Avice...  
**

 **Avice: You guys are so mean! *runs out crying***

 **Me: I hope you guys are happy now. *runs after Avice***

 **FireNinja59** ** **'s review** : **I think Haruki and Avice are Yuksel and Hema's fusion counterparts.

 **Answer: Well... I'm not sure what to say about this one expect... You are half the way there! ;)  
**

 **And now with this done time for this chapter's cards!**

 **They are:** **N.G. Fox ** LV: 3/Dark/Beast-Warrior /ATK: 800/DEF: 1500

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon one 'N.G. Wolf' from your Hand or Graveyard. While 'N.G. Wolf' is face-up on the field this card gains the following effect:

-This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **N.G. Wolf** LV: 4/Dark/Beast-Warrior/ATK: 600/DEF: 1400

If you control a face-up 'N.G. Fox' when this card is summoned you can add one Trap Card from your deck to the hand. While 'N.G. Fox' is face-up on the field this card gains the following effect:

-If a 'N.G.' monster your control declare an attack your opponent can't activate any cards of effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **N.G.'s Minefield** (Trap)

When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up monster you control: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.

 **Blaze Blaster** (Spell) Equip

Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, destroy this card instead.

 **Action Cards:**

Action Spell, **Aqua Barrier** : Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only.

Action Spell, **Neptune's Wrath** : Deal 400 points of damage to your opponent for each of your banished cards.

Action Spell, **Destructive Wave** : Target one monster you control, this turn it can attack all monsters your opponent controls (one attack on each monster).

Action Spell, **Water Armor** : Increase the ATK of all face-up monsters on your side by 800 points, also they can't be destroyed by battle this turn.

 **Till we meet again and don't forget to review! Criticism is welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Pendulum of Our Souls

 **Yuksel's POV**

" _Am I going to die…?_ " I thought as my vision became blurry. Suddenly, I felt two hands reaching out for me. "Is that you sis?" I thought, looking at the person that grabbed me however unable to recognize them. I felt my body rising to the surface and once my head was out the water let a deep breath.

"Man... I… hate… water…"I said, breathing heavily. Once I recovered, I climbed up the rock and looked at my savior. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't just a savior, but _saviors_. "I owe you a big time, Fox, Wolf." I expressed my gratitude. They simply smiled at me as they helped me get on my feet.

"You were about to drown yourself." Makoto stated.

"That's to whom?"

"Is it my fault that you can't swim?"

"No, but…"

"Then shut up and take your turn!" Makoto yelled at me.

"Rude…" I said as I put a hand on my duel disk; strangely enough, my cards weren't wet. _Meh, it's an anime._

 **Turn 6**

 **Makoto's LP: 1900, Hand: 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 200, Hand: 4**

" _This will do it!_ " I thought, looking at the card I just drew. "Are you two ready?" I asked Fox and Wolf, earning a nod from both. "I activate the Spell Card **Shuffle Back**!" I yelled and my two monsters turned into lights that flew into my deck.

"Why would you get rid of your own monsters?" Makoto questioned. "Weren't they the ones who saved you?"

"I'm not 'getting rid' of them, as you say. I'm just giving them a deserved break!" I retorted.

"However, you left yourself completely open for my attacks!"

"Could you let me explain the effect of my spell first?" I asked. "By shuffling two monsters on my side of the field into the deck, I can return one card my opponent controls to the hand! I choose to return your _Burgesstoma Opabinia_!"

"What?!" Makoto cried in alarm. "But Xyz monsters don't stay in the hand?!" Makoto questioned.

"I know!" I shouted as a stream of light flew from my deck into that of Makoto's and then grabbed _Burgesstoma Opabinia,_ making it vanish. "Because of this, your monster is sent to the Extra Deck instead." Makoto took the card and put it back into his duel disk.

"Now I can't use traps from my hand anymore…" He said in frustration.

"That was the whole idea."

"Still, jokes on you for leaving my 2400 ATK point monster on the field."

"Too bad, because it doesn't matter." I retorted. "The effect of _Shuffle Back_ also lets me draw a card." I put my hand on top of my desk and closed my eyes. " _You saved me. Please, lend me your power to win._ " I drew my next card and something burned in my chest; the familiar feeling of a strange presence enveloping me. " _What is this?_ " I looked at the card I drew and my eyes widened. "Savior Magician…" I felt a darkness surrounding me and I started to feel cold as a strange feeling filled my head. _Destroy! Destroy everything! He hurt Fox, make him pay! Burn everything to the ground!_

"Do you understand that you lost?" Makoto asked, smirking.

"The pendulum of fate is still swinging." I told him as I took two cards from my hand. "I, using the scale two, Savior Magician and the scale eight, Phantom Magician, set the pendulum scale!" I shouted, putting the two cards on my duel disk; the word ' _PENDULUM_ ' appeared on it.

 **Phantom Magician, LV: 3/Dark/Spellcaster/Scale: 8/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600**

 **Savior Magician, LV: 2/Light/Spellcaster/Scale: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 100**

The two monsters rose up in blue columns on both sides of me.

Phantom Magician was a man with spiky white hair and red eyes in a black robe, with belts and spikes in the same color all over it. A mask hid his mouth and an eye-patch was worn over his left eye.

Savior Magician was a small girl with blonde hair to waist length, and she had blue eyes. She donned silver armor that was twice her size and wielded a giant shield in the form of a star in her right hand.

A giant black pentagram swung between my two monsters, with purple lightning then striking it violently. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters whose levels are from 3 to 7!" I cried as a 2 appeared under _Savior Magician_ and an 8 under _Phantom Magician_.

"A pendulum user!?" Makoto was beyond shocked.

"Swing, pendulum of fallen souls; open a portal of hope over the sacred field!" I chanted, raising my right hand in the air. "Pendulum Summon! Come, my faithful monster servant!" I shouted. A crimson beam of energy fell from the portal in the sky above. "Dragon dyed in the blood of fallen heroes, rise against your foes and burn them in eternal flames, _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon_!"

The dragon was black with burning crimson eyes, covered in red scales. It had two big horns pointing back on its head, two chin spikes, two big legs and two normal sized arms. Its back had two giant spikes, with a red wing coming out from each one. The creature roared violently behind me.

 **Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon, LV: 7/Dark/Dragon/Scale: 5/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Y-you are a Pendulum user!?" Makoto said shocked.

"Battle Phase!" I shouted. " _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon_ attacks _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_!" My new dragon roared and flew high into the sky, a red beam forming in its mouth. " _Spiral Hell Flame_!" I yelled as my monster fired its blast, destroying _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_.

 **Makoto's LP: 1900 - 1800, Hand: 1**

"Damn it!" Makoto cursed.

"I'm not done!" I said as my dragon roared once more. "If _Gamma Blast_ destroys a monster by battle during the turn it is summoned, my opponent takes damage equal to the levels of the monsters in my Pendulum Scales times 200! _Hell Star_!" I shouted. A purple lightning struck Makoto, knocking him onto the ground.

 **Makoto's LP: 1800 - 800, Hand: 1**

"I end my turn."

"You didn't defeat me this turn..." Makoto said, getting up. "And now you will pay for this mistake." He said, drawing his card.

 **Turn 7**

 **Makoto's LP: 800, Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 200, Hand: 1**

"I activate my trap _Xyz Reborn_!" A portal opened and _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_ came out of it, with one comet floating around it.

"I don't remember you setting a card." I hissed at him.

"That's because I did it while you were drowning. I activate _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris's_ effect! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy a card on the field; I choose your _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon_!" His monster absorbed its last overlay unit and fired a stream of water towards my dragon, destroying it. "Now, I attack directly with _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_!" Makoto pointed at me and his monster charged towards me.

"I activate _Savior Magician'_ s pendulum effect!" I said as my monster flew from its scale column and landed in front of me. "When I would take damage from a direct attack that would reduce my life points to 0, I can summon _Savior Magician_ from the Pendulum Zone!" I explained. _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_ roared and smashed my magician.

"Looks like you survived this turn too." Makoto said. "But it doesn't matter, there is no way you could summon something strong enough to take my monster out and even if you do…" He put his two cards into the duel disk. "It will destroy you, not me." Makoto stated.

"My turn." I drew my next card and smirked. _Perfect!_

 **Turn 8**

 **Makoto's LP: 800, Hand: 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 200, Hand: 2**

"The duel is over." I said to Makoto. "You lost."

"What did you draw?"

"The victory." I said, activating the card I just drew. "Spell Card, **Desired Draw**! When I have two or less cards in my hand and no monsters on the field, I can draw two cards!" I looked at the cards I drew and smirked. "I never planned to finish you with _Gamma Blast_." I told Makoto. "I just needed to clear my hand."

"You knew you would draw this card!? So you cheated!" Makoto shouted, in anger.

"I didn't know, just believed." I told him. "But instead of talking why don't I just show you? When I control no monsters, _N.G. Runner_ can be special summoned!" The familiar warrior formed before me. "Next I normal summon _N.G. Jam_!" The jelly that appeared jumped on my shoulder.

"What do you expect to do with such weak monsters?" Makoto questioned.

" _N.G. Runner_ is a tuner monster after all." I said with a cold tone.

"Don't tell me you are…" Makoto's eyes widen in realization.

"That's right." I said with a serious tone. "I tune my level 3 _N.G. Jam_ to my level 2 _N.G. Runner_!" I declared. The two monsters flew into the air. _Runne_ r turned into two green rings which went around _Jam_ who then turned into three orbs of light. "Guardian of time, the king of skies, emerge from the cracks to seal the written fate! Synchro Summon, _Alpha Warrior_!"

A beam of light shot trough the rings and a man in white armor flew in the air, covering the sun. His outfit resembled a plane at its chest, with small wings on the back and under its shoulders. In addition to the armor, Alpha had a white helmet which pointed back, with a blue visor on its front.

 **Alpha Warrior, LV: 5/Wind/Warrior/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600**

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Makoto mocked.

"I'm sure you will regret those words. _Gentle Storm_!" I shouted. My monster's visor glowed at those words and he sent a strong gust of wind toward Makoto's field, flipping up his face-down cards which turned out to be _Blazing Mirror Force_ and _Dimensional Prison_. The two cards shook wildly and then returned back to Makoto's hand.

"What have you done this time!?" Makoto was literally on the edge to come and hit me.

" _Alpha Warrior's_ effect, when he is Synchro summoned, all spell and trap cards my opponent controls are returned to his hand." I explained as I put my last card in the disk. "I Equip **Wings of Resistance** to _Alpha Warrior_!" I shouted. The jet wings on my monster's back changed shape, becoming longer and ending with a green energy circle each. "Battle Phase! Go my servant, attack _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_!" The wings started generating green electricity and fired a beam of light at _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_. The monster roared in pain as its whole body turned grey and lifeless.

"What have you done to my monster?!" Makoto looked at his monster worriedly and noticed that its ATK had fallen to 0.

"When a monster equipped with _Wings of Resistance_ attack a special summoned monster, that monster's effects are negated and its ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Damage Step." I explained. The jet on my monster's back activated, sending it flying towards _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris_ at an amazing speed. " _Time Stream Fist_!" I yelled as my monster collided with _Burgesstoma Anomalocaris's_ fist, shattering its target into several pieces. The shockwave threw Makoto into the water and created several cracks on the rocks all over the field.

 **Makoto's LP: 800 - 0, Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 200, Hand: 0 (Win!)**

"How pitiful." I remarked as the field around me vanished. Slowly, the strange presence around me started to vanish. I felt my whole body becoming heavy and I fell onto the ground, unable to move.

"Brother!" I heard my sister yelling. I sensed her standing over me, in concern; if only I could tell her that I'm ok, but thefatigue was strong with this one. "Are you ok, can you hear me?!" I moved my eyes to look at her. She noticed this and hugged me. "You scared me!"

'Oww! That hurts, it hurts!' Yeah, for some reason my whole body felt in pain right now.

"Are you ok?" Yuya asked Makoto, helping him get up.

"H-he was going to kill me!" Makoto shouted in panic.

"I'm sure he didn't _mean_ it." Yuya told him.

I looked at Makoto, wanting to apologize for almost killing him but before I could say something a great force overtook my body and I started to lose consciousness.

* * *

 _Darkness: that was the only word that could_ _describe this place. I was unable to move, unable to speak. I felt trapped. What was this? What happened to me? I was filled with anger, but it wasn't mine. Then whose?_

Four roars sounding in perfect unison broke me from my thoughts. They echoed again and I could understand them; roars of happiness, gratitude, and of respect. " _Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, you all…_ " Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the darkness and started becoming brighter. I closed my eyes as the whole area seemed to have been devoured by the light. Suddenly, I found myself lying on a sofa. I quickly scanned my surroundings; I found myself in the company of my sister, Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.

"He is awake!" Yuzu exclaimed happily.

"Finally." My sister said smirked at me.

"Are you ok, Yu-niichan?" Ayu asked worriedly. I simply nodded.

"See? He just needed to take a break after this Hot-blooded duel." Shuzo told the kids in a calm manner.

"And what happed with the whole 'Oh god, oh god is he dead!'?" Yuzu asked her father who backed away silently, in defeat.

"Speaking of the duel…" Sora looked at Yuya worriedly.

"That wasn't good, Yuksel." Yuya told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The way you dueled there, this isn't an entertainment duel."

"We were lucky that Makoto didn't get hurt." Yuzu continued. _Oh please, it wasn't that bad. After all, he was the one that almost drowned me._

"I didn't mean for it to go that way." I apologized and looked down. _It was true that what I did wasn't right._ "I don't know what happened but when I saw my monsters in pain a strange sensation overwhelmed me and I became filled with anger." Of course, I didn't mention the ominous presence.

"On another note, your Synchro and Pendulum summoning amazed everyone." Yuya said, a warm smile forming on his face.

"That's right, _Alpha Warrior_ was awesome!" Tatsuya exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yu nii-chan's Pendulum Summon gave me the shivers!" Futoshi added.

"Actually, why didn't you tell us that you could Pendulum Summon too?" Yuya wondered. I shrugged.

"I didn't think that it was a big deal. What's so special about it anyways?" I questioned. _Yeah, it may be a new summoning mechanic and all but why it was such a big deal that I can use it?_

"Because Pendulum summoning was something only Yuya could use." Sora explained.

"Before you and Reiji, that is." Yuya explained.

"Only you? You know, that sounds a bit unfair." I admitted. "But I still don't see why it matters so much. Even if everyone else learned how to Pendulum summon, you will still be the one who founded it."

"That's true…" Yuya said, then smiling as he patted me on the shoulder. "And we are friends so there is no need to worry about it I guess."

"Yeah, friends…" But only in words, Yuya. I could really be a friend with you guys but I still have a long path ahead of me before I could truly call myself a friend.

"It's almost five already!" my sister cried in alarm. Everyone else looked at her confused and my eyes widened as I understood what she was referring to.

"Sorry guys, have to go!" I jumped from the bed in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Yuya cried after us.

"We have some work to do!" I yelled back and ran out the building.

* * *

"Hurry up!" I yelled at my sister. We were running through the city in a _big_ hurry. Oni's Duel School ends in five and now it was five! After lots of running, I could finally see the building ahead of us and a small girl standing next to it. Once noticing us, Oni started waving and ran towards her 'niichan' and 'neechan' as she called us. I stopped in my tracks and spread my hands at the side just in time. Oni jumped onto me and I grabbed her, spinning a few times before falling on my back with the little girl on top of me.

"You didn't forget about me, niichan!" the little girl cried in joy while hugging me tightly. "Oni is so happy!"

"What's that nonsense?" I asked her before smiling and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How could we even forget the most important one?"

"Oni is the most important one…?" the girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Oni is ever happier now!" the little girl hugged me even tighter than before, as if a bear was smashing me with a child's love.

"C-can't breathe..." No joke, her hugs were stopping the oxygen from reaching my lungs.

"S-sorry!" Oni panicked and jumped back up.

"No worries." I waved a hand before getting up. "So, are we going home now?"

"Yeah, let's go home!" Oni cried happily.

"Perfect!"

"But Yu-niichan…"

"What is it, Oni?"

"What is wrong with neechan?"

"What do you-" I turned around just to find that she wasn't anywhere within my peripheral. I then looked down and found her lying on the ground. "Uhh… Hey." I waved a hand in front of her.

"Too tired from running..." She mumbled weakly. "Take responsibility; carry me home." I just sighed and gently took her from the ground in my hands. She in return wrapped her arms around my neck for better support and to make sure that if I dropped her I would fall with her…

After this, we headed home without anyone saying a word. A sixteen year old boy with a red face because I was tired too, carrying a half unconscious girl of the same age, being followed by a ten year old girl. Thank God nobody had cameras to make this an awkward video.

* * *

Once we got home I put Hema on the sofa and sat on the other end. Oni ran into her room to change out of her school uniform. After, she jumped between us, taking the remote and turning the TV on. Her favorite show was running right now. I and my sister just looked at the happy faced child between us. After a few minutes I noticed that someone had already fallen asleep.

"Oni." I said, putting a hand on the girl's head, taking her attention off the TV. "Neechan is very tired from today so I will go take her to her bed. Don't bother her, ok?" I earned an understanding nod from the child. "Good girl." After this, I crossed the sofa and took my sleeping sister in my arms and went to her bedroom. The sun was already setting down and I couldn't turn the lamps on for an obvious reason, but this didn't stop me. I gently place my sister on her bed. I was prepping to leave but she grabbed my hand in her sleep, not wanting to let go of it.

"So bothersome…" I sighed and sat on the bed next to her. Of course, I could rip my hand off her grasp with brutal force, but then I could risk waking her up. "Am I your teddy bear now?" I asked the sleeping beauty next to me. "What is happening with me, sis?" I asked, putting my other hand on my forehead. "I want to make people happy, not hurt them; not anymore. But I'm so scared that one day I may hurt you or Oni. Ever since we came here I felt a strange presence around me; it wants to make me hurt, to bring pain, and to crush everything. I'm afraid, sis." I looked at the unconscious face of my sister once again before getting up and gently freeing my arm. I then walked out the bedroom, sighing.

" _I don't know what is going on, but I have to be strong._ " I thought one final time and smiled.

"Oni?" I spoke gently.

"Yes, Yu-niichan?" Her voice came from the living room.

"… What do you want me to make you for dinner?"

 **Another Chapter out, hope you guys liked it! Also I would like to tell you that right now I'm working on another Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V fanfic. I'm still making the characters and their deck so there still aren't any chapters written, nor have I came up with a name for it, but I can tell you that it will start somewhere this February, so stay tuned!**

 **Now, to the new Cards:**

 **Phantom Magician** LV: 3/Dark/Spellcaster/Scale: 8/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600

Pendulum Effect: ?

Effect: ?

 **Savior Magician** LV: 2/Light/Spellcaster/Scale: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 100

Pendulum Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack if its ATK is greater than or equal to your LP: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. If this card is Special Summoned you can pay 1000 Life Points; this card gains 2000 DEF.

Effect: ?

 **Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon** LV: 7/Dark/Dragon/Scale: 5/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Pendulum Effect: ?

Effect: If this card inflicted battle damage to you opponent during the turn it was Pendulum Summon; inflict damage to you opponent equal to the sum of the levels of the cards in your Pendulum Zones x200.

 **Alpha Warrior** LV: 5/Wind/Warrior/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600

Effect: If this card is Synchro Summoned: you can return all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side the field to the hand. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can discard 1 card from you hand; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Shuffle Back** (Spell)

Shuffle two face-up monsters you control into the deck, then target one card your opponent control's; return it to the hand, then draw 1 card.

 **Wings of Resistance** (Spell) Equip

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster battles an opponent face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's effects are negated and its ATK and DEF become 0. During each of your End Phases: the equipped monster loses 800 ATK.

 **Don't forget to review, and till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dueling an Alien Can be Stressful

 **Yuksel's POV**

I, Hema and Oni were currently having breakfast. To be honest I and my sister had never cook before but we making pancakes turned out not to be that hard.

"What do you think about the pancakes Oni?" I asked the little girl. She has finished her breakfast inhumanly fast.

"Oni loves nee and niichan's pancakes." She answered with a wide smile; rubbing her stomach constantly. "Oni thinks that nee-chan and niichan should cook more often."

"I'm not sure about this." My sister told her sweat-dropping.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Oni looked at me with many expectations in her eyes.

"Don't you have to go to _LV School_ today?" I was really hoping that she has school in Saturday.

"But today is Saturday." Oni said shaking my shoulder with both hands. "How could you forget, Baka!" I looked at Oni a bit scared; this however didn't stop me from noticing the smirk on my sister's face; she was enjoying seeing me unable to deal with Oni, there is no doubt about it.

"Forgetting which date today is? Brother is really a Baka!" she said with a teasing tone pointing at me in pity.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" the two girls started shouting in unison; when this turned into a revolution I don't know, but if I don't stop it soon I will most likely end under the Guillotine.

"I get it, I get it!" I shouted rising my hands in the air in defeat. "Niichan is a baka, got it." I put my hands on the table and leaned toward, Hema and Oni doing the same. "But right today both I and neechan have lots of duels. Did you forgot, neechan?" My sister leaned back on her chair in defeat, looks like she has really forgotten.

"Nee-chan is a baka!" I and Oni yelled together pointing at her.

"Shut up!" my sister hit the table with a fist, a ominous aura forming around her; I and Oni both freeze on place, only our eyes moved to look at each other. _Why must my sister be so scary_!

"We must be serious today, Yu." My sister said, her tone was still strict and deadly, but the ominous aura was gone; thanks God! "We have two duels each today! This means that we will duel the entire day. We won't have time for break!" _That's what I was trying to tell Oni, but more gently._

"All day dueling?!" Oni's eyes widened with sparks in them. "Can Oni come too? Can I, can I?" The newest addition to our little family jumped around us begging.

'What a spirit about dueling!' I thought happy. 'She is just like me. I'm so proud of my little Oni.'

"W-wait. You want to watch our duels?" My sister asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! Oni loves duels and dueling!" the girl answered still jumping around in joy.

"I'm not su-"

"I'm one thousand percents for!" I interrupted my sister as fast as possible. "All yes! Green light given! Everyone on, the train for dueling is taking off! Thoof-thoof!"

"Huuray!" Oni cried in joy; I could see her jumping becoming faster, and faster, and faster, and faster…

I think I'm feeling sick now, what to do? Should I put her in a machine to produce electricity from her jumping or should I stop her before the speed of her jumping surpass the speed of sound? I certainly wouldn't want her to dig a hole in the ground, but it would be so cool to see my little Oni doing it.

"Let's go then." My sister said getting up. Oni stopped jumping and hugged her. _Aw, I so wanted to watch my little rabbit a bit longer._

"I'm done too." I said getting up. Oni grabbed us by the hands and the three of us left the apartment.

* * *

"Oni," I said trying to start a conversation. The little girl looked at me with her childish smile. "Will you enter the _Maiami Championship_ too?"

"Mhm, Oni has enough wins." The girl replied. "Why is niichan asking?"

"I thought that it would be a good idea to go and buy some new cards before the tournament." Oni's eyes widened hearing this.

"That's right! We must update our decks! Niichan is a genius!"

'Weren't I a baka just a few minutes ago?' I thought sweat-dropping.

"I wonder Oni, what is your win-lost radius?" my sister asked interested. _This is the first time she shows interest toward the card game! Someone take a picture!_ "You totally owned me in our duel and you are still a child."

"Oni isn't a child!" she cried trying to look angry, although with her puppy eyes she looked more cute than angry. "And the answer is forty-nine wins and one lost." She said proud.

"Against you." I added putting a finger in front of my face.

"Wow!" My sister's eyes widened. _She is taking something about this game seriously! Someone take a picture again!_

"Does Oni still look like a child to you?" the little girl asked with hands on her hips and pride written all over her face.

"Um, yes you do." I and my sister deadpanned. Our words hit the girl with force that knocked her on the ground. "But only because of the age!" Oni jumped back on her feet, eyes sparking with newfound pride; I and my sister sighed in relief, this was just so far from turning into an ugly scene.

"Oni has a question?" The little girl raised a hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How long will we stay in front of the building?"

I sighed and opened the door gesturing the girls to enter. To be honest I can't and won't even try to translate the name of this school, but I heard that it has something to do with Alien decks. There weren't any people inside, only a white corridor with a big screen on the wall showing a duel.

"Ah, the Kuroba twins!" A voice behind me said, making me jump in alarm. The person was Smiley with his huge grin. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

'Damn, my heart almost jumped out my chest! Why must the doppelgangers be always scarier than the real things?'

"I was waiting for you to come." Smiley continued.

"Yeah yeah, I came for the duels." My sister waved it off with no interest in her voice.

"R-right. There is a duel going on already and after it is Yuksel." Smiley told us. "Unfortunately I have some job else were and I won't be here to watch the whole match."

I feel two small hands shaking mine and looked down at Oni; she was worried for something.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her with a kind smile. She was trying to reach my head, but was too small to do so. I sighed and kneeled.

"He looks scary." She whispered in my ear while looking at guess-who-could-scare-a-little-girl.

"I know he scares me too." I whispered too making her giggle in response. "What?" I'm confused. What's so funny about it?

"You lie." She whispered in my ear. "Niichan isn't scared of anything, I know because you are tall and strong." _Me being tall? For her maybe. But me being strong? Now this made me laugh, but it wasn't a happy laugh._

"That's not true." I stroked the little girl's hair. "Even niichan has things to be scared from." Oni was looking at me confused; trying to figure that could be the thing I'm scared from.

 **Beep!**

A part of the wall slide open and a boy walked out of it looking down.

"It's your turn, Mr. Kuroba!" Smiley said putting his skinny hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it and stay with neechan." I told Oni earning an understanding nod from her; man, she is so different than her stubborn 'neechan'.

I got up and take a deep breath before entering the room. My opponent was a boy with abnormally big head wearing a black shirt and shorts; ah, and how did I forgot the glasses hiding his eyes.

'This guy is a neeeeeeerd.' I hissed in my head. _What's my problem with nerds? Well, one almost killed my sister and I'm sure that her charm was the only thing that saved her back then, so..._

 _Just hit me with a train and let it all end._

"Um, hi." I waved awkwardly; no reaction from the nerd. "You there?"

The nerd looked at me: "An average subject. Height: 167; Weight: 63; Blood group: A; no psychical amendments; Affections-"

"Wait, wait! Wait!" I shouted waving my hands in protest. "I don't know what you are talking about, but if you touch 'Affections' and some other things that I won't name I will choke the living hell out of you."

"Um… understood."

"Good. My name is Yuk-" but the nerd cut me short.

"Yuksel Kuroba, older brother of Hema Kuroba and if my resources aren't wrong the 'niichan' of Oni Hakuryù." _Ok, this guy now scares me and if he tells me what is the color of my underwear I will most likely end calling the cops in..._

"Won't you introduce yourself?" I asked, he may be a super spy but if you haven't noticed; I'm not!

"Fifty-one." The nerd said earning a well deserved stare from me.

"This isn't a real name." I informed him.

"This is information with limited access."

"But of course it is." I teased. "Like is my life, damn it!" I shouted in frustration before activating my duel disk.

"Whatever." 51 answered unmoved from my protest. "Action Field, Otherworld - The "A" Zone!" The field around materialized; floating rocks. From what I could say, this was an alien field with the sky looking as a fusion portal.

"Duelists looked in battle!" I started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters, they storm through this field!" 51 continued.

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel" we both yelled. The cards above us burst and scattered all over the field.

 **Turn 1**

 **51's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"The higher ones get to start first." 51 commented.

"Aw, thanks." I said happy.

"I summon _Alien Shocktrooper_ ( _LV: 4, ATK: 1900_ )." The four-legged creature landed before me and hissed.

"Hey, didn't you say that the higher ones get the first turn!" I yelled at 51, angry.

"I set two cards, turn end." 51 declared. His monster hissed at me again and jumped back to its master's side of the field.

"I will go then. Draw!" Looking at the card I drew I saw _N.G. Supporter_.

 **Turn 2**

 **51's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I summon **N.G. Stabber**!" a long black and white robe appeared over me with no visible legs our hands, two crimson eyes glowing through the shadows of its hood and three blades coming from each side of it.

 **N.G. Stabber, LV: 3/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700**

"And when an N.G. monster is on the field I can special summon, **N.G. Supporter**!" I put the card on the energy blade on my duel disk. A white robot with one big blue eye, one hand coming from its chest and three wheels serving as legs jumped out the card and hugged my leg happy.

 **N.G. Supporter, LV: 3/Dark/Machine/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

"Using _N.G. Stabber_ and _N.G. Supporter_ I build the Overlay Network!" my two monsters turned into streams of purple energy that shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared before me; the two monsters went inside of it." O, guardian of the space dragon, hear this chant! Materialize from the pitch black darkness and cut everyone who opposes you with the power of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, _Beta_ _Knight._ "

A cloud of darkness appeared on the field and streaks of purple lightning descended from it. Two purple eyes appeared within the darkness, and two arms in black armor come out of it, followed by two legs in the same armor and a long purple cloak. A giant glowing purple sword blew the darkness away, revealing a knight in black armor. The monster was surrounded by two purple lights that orbited around it.

 **Beta Knight, Rank: 3/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/ ORU: 2**

"And if you find his attack planetary, Beta's Knight's effect is just unearthly" I said with a smirk and pumped my right fist toward. "By using two overlay units this card can attack you directly this turn!" I smirked as my knight absorbed the purple lights into his sword. "Battle Phase! I attack directly with _Beta Knight, Star Sword Slash_!" My knight's eyes sparked purple and he jumped toward 51. _Alien Shocktrooper_ hissed and charged toward; Beta Knight blocked its attack and kicked the alien away. "Go, _Astral Night Attack!_ " I commanded my monster and he raised his sword to attack; 51 put his hands together taking the attack falling on the ground.

 **51's LP: 4000 - 2000, Hand: 5**

 _Alien Shocktrooper_ charged at _Beta Knight_ from behind, but the warrior vanished and reappeared next to me.

"With this done I set two cards and end my turn." I declared. "How was this?"

 **Turn 3**

 **51's LP: 2000, Hand: 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

"As expected." 51 said looking at me. "The subject uses a beat down strategy."

'I wouldn't call it beat down...'

51 jumped on his monster's back and ride it to another rock taking an Action Card. "Action Spell, **'A' Cell – Beyond**! I banish one monster from my opponent's graveyard and give A-Counters equal to that monster's level to my opponent's face-up monsters! I banish _N.G. Supporter_ , and because its level is three _Beta Knight_ gains three counters!" White parasites came out the ground and stuck on Beta Knight's armor confusing my monster. "Next I normal summon _Alien Warrior (LV: 4, ATK: 1800)!_ " Multiple white parasites feel from the sky and formed a white beast that roared at me. "When an Alien monster is normal summoned I can special summon _Alien Dog (LV: 3, ATK: 1500)_ from my hand!" _Alien Warrior_ 's chest started moving and a white dog came out of it.

'An Alien Deck, huh? Never dueled those guys, but I know that they use A-Counters to weak opponent monsters that battle them.' I smirked. 'This will be an interesting duel.'

"Next I activate my face-down Quick-Play Spell, _'A' Cell – Scatter Burst!_ By destroying Alien Dog your monster will gain three more A-Counters!" The small creature exploded and white parasites flew from it sticking on Beta's armor. "Next I activate _Galaxy Cyclone_ to destroy one of your face-down cards!" A white tornado formed over my head forcing my face-down _N.G.'s Minefield_ to flip.

'Oh no, don't tell me…' the card blew up in my face knocking me on the ground. _God that hurt!_

"I'm not done yet!" 51 said taking another Action Card "Action Spell, 'A' Pain! My opponent takes 200 points of damage for each A-Counter on the field!"

"Ugh, what?" _He didn't just say it, did he?_

Before I knew what is going on a green energy beam hit me throwing me off the rock.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 2800, Hand: 2**

"Here we go again!" I yelled falling but suddenly something grabbed me by the leg; I looked up, yeah I was upside-down, anyway I looked up and saw _Beta Knight_. He had grabbed my leg with his left hand and had stuck the sword into one of the floating rocks with the other. "You are a life saver." I sighed in relief. The knight nodded and started swinging me around. "Hey, what are you-?!" Before I could finish my question he threw me.

"I'm going to die!" I cried in despair but got cut short when I hit the heavy ground with head. _Beta Knight_ landed on his legs next to me, laughing. "Yeah, laugh. Did you forget that he hasn't attacked yet?" My knight's eyes widened from under the helmet and he went silent.

"Battle! I attack _Beta Knight_ with _Alien Shocktrooper_!" I looked up and my jaw fell. The nerd was on top of his monster falling toward us.

Wait, us?!

I and my monster moved out the way right before the two aliens crashed on the hard rock.

"Nerds are nerds." I shrugged.

"Destroy him!" 51 yelled. His monster jumped on its feet and charged toward with the speed of light. My knight prepared to counter, but groaned and dropped his sword on the ground.

 **Beta Knight, Rank: 3/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 2000 - 0/DEF: 2000/ ORU: 0**

'Zero attack? But with six counters Beta should have 200 left. Unless I got the math wrong, which I'm sure I didn't.' I thought and then, realization hit me.

"The Field Spell…" I whispered.

Shocktrooper cut my monster in half shattering it.

 **Yuksel's LP: 2800 - 900, Hand: 2**

"What a disappointment." The nerd commented. "I truly expected more from someone who can use all four kinds of summoning. Finish it, Alien Warrior."

"You expected more, huh?" I smirked. "But tell me, if you were as smart as you say how did you forget my face-down card?" the little nerd's eyes widened realizing what I talk about. "That's right you forgot that I set two cards!" I put my hood up and touched the screen of my duel disk; the trap flipped face-up in front of Alien Warrior blocking his attack. "This is for you, Hema, Oni. Trap Card, _A Hero Emerges_! Now you must choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster that can be special summoned I get to summon it, if not I must sent the card to the Graveyard."

The nerd looked at my hand nervous switching from the right card to the left and vice versa. The cards in my hand were _N.G. Blade Buster_ and the trap, _Defense Mill_. There was a fifty on fifty chances for me.

"I choose the right one!" the nerd declared with confidence in his voice. I smirked under the hood and raised the card high in the air before putting it on the duel disk with an amazing gesture.

"You just chose one of my favorites! Show yourself, **N.G. Blade Buster**!" A tall knight in dark blue, almost black heavy armor that had lots of similarities with that of Buster Blader, two orange eyes and a giant sword on his back jumped out the card blocking Alien Warrior's path.

 **N.G. Blade Buster, LV: 7/Dark/Warrior/Scale: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100**

The nerd looked at his face-down card hesitating but then sighed. "I end my turn."

"And I draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **51's LP: 2000, Hand: 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 900, Hand: 2**

The card I drew, _N.G. Runner_ had only 900 attack points, to low to take any of his monsters, damn it. I noticed an Action Card and ran to grab it, _Action Spell, 'A' Miss_ ; this wouldn't help me unless I'm stupid enough to attack a stronger monster. There is no helping it; if I attack with Blade Buster I can at least do some damage.

"Battle Phase! _N.G. Blade Buster_ attacks _Alien Warrior_ with _Berserk Dragon Burst_!" My monster nodded and charged toward so fast that his legs didn't even touch the ground.

"Quick-Play Spell, _'A' Cell – Scatter Burst_! I release _Alien Shocktrooper_ giving _Blade Buster_ four A-Counters!" 51 yelled at me as his monster exploded and four white parasites stuck on my monster.

 **N.G. Blade Buster, LV: 7/Dark/Warrior/Scale: 7/ATK: 2600 - 1100/DEF: 2100**

"Not so fast!" I cried using the Action Card. Perfect! "Action Spell, _'A' Miss_! When a monster with A-Counters declares an attack I can negate it!" A white wall grew between Blade Buster and Alien Warrior stopping the attack. "I set one card and one monster."

"The subject is able to dodge traps using the field setting and Action cards in his advantage. Interesting, I draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **51's LP: 2000, Hand: 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 900, Hand: 0**

"I activate the spell, **'A' Infect Draw**! I draw a card for each A-Counter on one monster my opponent controls." Nerd took the top four cards of his deck. "Next I banish _Galaxy Cyclone_ from my Graveyard to destroy my opponent's face-down card!" The white tornado appeared over me once again shattering _Defense Mill_.

'As expected.' I thought smirking.

"Next I activate **A-n Ancient Ritual** to special summon Beta Knight from my opponent's graveyard on my side of the field." My monster came out a black portal and kneed in front of the nerd unhappy. "Next I release Beta Knight to advance summon, _Cosmic Horror Gangi'el (LV: 7, ATK2600)_!" A tentacle came from behind the meteor and grabbed Beta Knight dragging him toward the edge a giant creature with multiple tentacles floated over the meteor and throw my monster in the air consuming it whole. "If Gangi'el is summoned by releasing a monster owned by my opponent I can summon it with only one sacrifice."

"Get ready guys, this will be one tough battle!" I told my monsters; Blade Buster raised his sword a bit.

"I use Gangi'el's effect to put another counter on Blade Buster!" 51 said with a robotic tone. My monster fell on his knees covered in white parasites.

"What the heck dude!" I yelled at him.

"Next I activate the continuous spell, _'A' Cell Breeding Device_!" The white parasites on my monster's armor spread even further as it gained another counter. "And just to make sure I will activate the spell, _Code A Consume_! My opponent takes 100 points of damage for each A-Counter on the field!"

'Damn.' I feel on one knee, a black aura surrounded me draining my life points.

 **Yuksel's LP: 900 - 300, Hand: 0**

"Battle, Alien Warrior destroys your Blade Buster." 51 threw his arms at the side. The monster roared and changed toward.

 **N.G. Blade Buster, LV: 7/Dark/Warrior/Scale: 7/ATK: 2600 - 500/DEF: 2100**

"Here it comes, buddy!" I told by monster, both of us putting our arms together in X shape in sync. The beast hit Blade Buster creating cracks on the rock I was on while the dust of wind hit my hood against my eyes. "Not so fast!" I yelled opposing the attack. "I activate the effect of **Defense Mill** in my graveyard!"

"You what?!" 51 yelled backing.

"If I would take damage that will make my life points hit zero I can banish this card from the graveyard to make the damage zero!" I swiped my hand at the side; a trap showing a boy with a shield of cards in front of him protecting him from an explosion appeared, shielding me from the attack. "Then I must send two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard of every 500 points of negated damage." I took the top four cards of my deck and looked at them. _Desired Draw and N.G._ _Lurcher, perfect!_ I put the four cards in my graveyard; all preparations were done.

"Next I attack your face-down monster with Gangi'el!" the nerd commanded and his monster threw its tentacles toward my card smashing it.

"N.G. Runner's effect activates!" I retorted. "When he is destroy I get to draw a card!"

"You were able to survive this turn, however…" 51 suddenly stopped and thought about something. "I end my turn."

' _I'm ready, the preparations are made_.' I thought putting a hand on my deck. ' _You are the only one I'm waiting for_.'

"My turn, draw!" I swiped my hand into the air while holding the card.

 **Turn 5**

 **51's LP: 2000, Hand: 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 2**

I studied the features of the card I drew, it was here. "I activate N.G. Lurcher's effect in my graveyard to banish both him and Desired Draw in order to draw two cards; thanks to Desired Draw's effect!" I took the top two cards in my deck and put them in my hand.

"That's why you milled your own deck." 51 commented a bit worried.

"Spell card, **Spell Stun** , activate!" I yelled and a card showing three lightnings hitting Swords of Burning Light, Field Barrier and Supply Unit appeared at my right side. "This card negates the effects of all face-up spell cards already on the field until the end of the turn." 51's face became paler, as _'A' Cell Breeding Device_ and the field both turned grey.

"I-impossible, even the field?!"

"Action Fields can't be destroyed but their effects can still be negated." I smirked victoriously. "Also, all monsters you control lose 400 attack points for each spell negated this turn _Cosmic Horror Gangi'el (LV: 7, ATK: 2600 - 1800) Alien Warrior (LV: 4, ATK: 1800 - 1000)_!"

"Damn, I can't even use Action Cards because the field spell's effect is negated." 51 hit the ground with a fist.

"I, using the scale one, _**Miracle Magician**_ and the scale eight, _Phantom Magician_ , set the pendulum scale!" I shouted, putting the two cards on my duel disk; the word ' _PENDULUM_ ' appeared on it.

 **Miracle Magician, LV: 6/Light/Spellcaster/Scale: 1/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200**

The two monsters rose up in blue columns on both sides of me.

Miracle Magician was a man in yellow robes with white front golden gloves, boots and shoulders with a sun drawn on them, a long blue cape connected to his shoulders, a long golden staff with a giant mirror in the middle in each hand, a golden helmet was covering his head a few blue bangs falling between his golden eyes.

A giant black pentagram swung between my two monsters, with purple lightning then striking it violently. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters whose levels are from 2 to 7!" I cried as a 1 appeared under _Miracle Magician_ and an 8 under _Phantom Magician_.

"Swing, pendulum of fallen souls; open a portal of hope over the sacred field!" I chanted, raising my right hand in the air. "Pendulum Summon! Come, my faithful monster servant!" I shouted. A crimson beam of energy fell from the portal in the sky above. "The warrior hunter searching this land for a worthy hunt, appear once again, _N.G. Blade Buster_!"

"But I just destroyed him!" 51 protested.

"Yeah, but pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard!" I explained to him, as someone who has watched the first ten or so episodes I could know at least that much. "Battle, I attack _Alien Warrior_ with _N.G. Blade Buster, Berserk Dragon Burst_!" My warrior dashed toward and with one single slash ended the monster.

 **51's LP: 2000 - 400, Hand: 1**

"I activate **Alien Avenger** 's effect from the hand!" 51 yelled putting the last card in his hand on the duel disk. "When an Alien monster is destroyed by battle I can discard this card to destroy the monster that destroyed it and deal damage to my opponent equal its attack!" he aimed his disk toward my knight and fired a beam of purple energy.

'An alien kamikaze, please; too bad that he only knows the cards and effects I used in my previous duels.' I smirked raising my left hand toward _Phantom Magician_. "I activate Phantom Magician's effect!" Blade Buster's body turned all black right before the beam collide with him creating a great explosion that almost knocked me off my feet. _Actually this started happening quite often those last few days_.

"Why haven't your life points hit zero?!" 51 yelled from the other side, the smoke from the explosion blocking our views.

"Because," I took Blade Buster's card off my duel disk and shuffled it into the deck. "You never destroyed him." Two wings came from the smoke and swing blowing it away; _Gamma Blast_ roared in agreement.

"When did you summoned it?!" 51 stepped back.

"Phantom Magician's effect: Once per turn, I can return a pendulum monster I control to the deck, then Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my hand with level between the Pendulum Scales on my field." I explained. "Now go _Gamma Blast_ , attack his remaining monster with _Spiral Hell Flame_!" My monster opened its mouth and fired a red beam of energy blowing up _Gangi'el_.

 **51's LP: 400 - 0, Hand: 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 0 (Win)**

Soon the field and monsters disappeared and I turned to leave, but before this I choose to tell something to 51: "Today you lost because you were relying too much on the information about me and my deck that you have instead of relying on your skills and knowledge about your own deck." With this done I left the room.

 **Author Note: Not much to say here, really...**

 **Expect that I know that Galaxy Cyclone can target only face-up spell/trap cards with its second effect...**

 **And of coursem check my new story, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Guardians...**

 **New Cards and/or effects:**

 **N.G. Stabber** LV: 3/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700

Effect: At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster.

 **N.G. Supporter** LV: 3/Dark/Machine/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Effect: If there is another 'N.G.' monster face-up on the field you can Special Summon this card from the hand. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).

 **Beta Warrior** Rank: 3/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

Effect: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this turn, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is in you Graveyard: you can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 2 "N.G." monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1.

 **Phantom Magician** LV: 3/Dark/Spellcaster/Scale: 8/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn you can return one Pendulum Monster you control to the deck, then Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from your hand or that is face-up in the Extra Deck whose level is between the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones.

Effect: ?

 **Miracle Magician** LV: 6/Light/Spellcaster/Scale: 1/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

Pendulum Effect: Pendulum monsters you control are unaffected by Spell/Trap Cards, during the Battle Phase only. Once per turn, when your opponent targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) with a card or effect: Target another monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that effect now targets the new target.

Effect: ?

 **Alien Avenger** LV: 1/Dark/Reptile/ATK: 100/DEF: 100

Effect: If a 'Alien' monster you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can discard this card; Destroy the monster that destroyed it and deal damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster destroyed by this effect.

 **'A' Infect Draw** (Spell) Normal

Draw a card of every A-Counter on your opponent's side of the field.

 **A-n Ancient Ritual** (Spell) Normal

Target one monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it on your side of the field.

 **Spell Stun** (Spell) Normal

Negate the effects of all other Spell Cards that were face-up on the field when you activated this card, and if you do, all face-up monsters they control lost 400 ATK for each card negated by this effect. Those changed last until the end of the turn.

 **Defense Mill** (Trap) Normal **  
**

Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. Reduce the Battle Damage you would receive to 0, then sent 2 cards from the top of you deck to the graveyard for every 1000 points of damage you negated with this effect. When your would take damage that is greater or equal to your LP: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Reduce the damage you would receive to 0, then sent 2 cards from the top of you deck to the graveyard for every 500 points of damage you negated.

Action Spell, **'A' Pain** : Deal 200 points of damage to your opponent for each A-Counter on their side fo the field.

 _Action Spell,_ **'A' Miss** : When a monster with A-Counters declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack.

 **I may have missed some but eh, to lazy to look for them...**

 **Don't forget to review! Criticism is welcome!**

 **Now to find where my lively attitude hide itself...**


	13. Chapter 13

All the Returning Memories

 **General POV**

Just a normal street of Maiami City, crowd has gathered yelling and applauding. At what; the duel that was happening before their eyes a muscular man with no hair, tattoo under his left eye was dueling a figure in grey cloak with a hood hiding his identity. The former duelist was controlling three _Dark Voltanis (LV: 8, ATK: 2800)_ while the latter had two identical piles of crap in defense position before him.

"Ha, I expected more from you, such weak monsters stand no chance against me!" the tattooed man laugh.

"My turn, draw." The hooded person said calm and took the top card of his deck. "Your dueling, it lacks the strength and threat I'm looking for, it's like a child play, really. Allow me to end this boring duel."

"What?! You dare insulting my dueling even in the pitch you are?!" the tattooed man yelled.

"I activate _Broken Gear XG-0012_ 's effect! If I control another of the same monster I can double their level!" the hooded figure pointed toward his two monsters, they glow yellow as the level of both rose from two to four. "Next I summon the tuner monster, **Broken Gear LTF-5001**!"

 **Broken Gear LTF-5001** **, LV: 2/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 200/ DEF: 400**

A small robot, not more than half a meter high made of rusted parts with a broken lamp serving as head materialized between the two piles of crap.

"T-tuner monster?! Then you are," the man's eyes widened.

"A Synchro user, correct." The hooded figure swiped his hand to the sky. "I tune my two level four _Broken Gear XG-0012s_ to the level two, _Broken Gear LTF-5001_!" LTF pressed the light switch on his chest and his whole body started glowing turning into two green rings the flied into the air followed by the XGs that fell apart each into four pieces and connected together creating the silhouette of a mecha. "Build from the scraps of a ruined past, fighting for a better future!" the hooded figure chanted as a column of light fell behind him. "Synchro Summon, emerge, level ten! **Destromech Zeus-X**!"

Two giant white arms came out the column followed by the body of a giant white mecha. Its body had a somehow stocky build with the shoulders being big and in the form of towers. The mecha's legs were wide and heavy giving it perfect balance, the head wasn't convex, instead it's a part of the machine's chest. It raised its right hand was holding what appears to be a combo of a staff, spear and flamethrower.

 **Destromech Zeus-X** **, LV: 10/Light/Machine/ATK: 3800/ DEF: 3500**

"I activate _Broken Gear XG-0012_ 's effect! When that monster is used as a Synchro material the monster summoned using can attack a second time during the turn it was summoned!"

"B-but you used two of those to summon it…!" the tattooed man retreated.

"Which means that it can attack three times in one turn!" the hooded figure declared, Zeus-X's eyes glow blue and it pointed its weapon toward the three monsters, multiple engines on its back and legs started working sending it flying toward the monsters.

"W-wait! Can't we talk about it?" the man begged.

"Um…, no." the hooded figure deadpanned as his mecha flied through his opponent's monsters destroying them all. "What a fool." The figure commented looking at his opponent who has fallen unconscious from the attack.

 **Unknown's LP: 3400, Hand: 0 (Win!)**

 **Drift's LP: 2900 – 1900 – 900 – 0, Hand: 0**

"Good work." A girl clapped behind the hooded figure making him turn around. She was wearing a white hood hiding her identity. "Fifty wins in less than a week, you really want to face him."

"Don't sneak behind people like this." The male said crossing hands.

"Oh please." She put her hands on the hips and leaned toward. "Or did I scare you? Ha-ha-ha!"

The boy sighed, this was getting annoying, but he was going to shut her very soon. "There is a black cat." He lied.

"Where!?" the girl jumped as if something bite her from behind and started looking around like crazy.

"I was just kidding, you coward." The boy almost laughed.

"Very funny from you." The girl murmured sarcastically.

"And about the fifty wins, you know that if I enter the tournament with cheating, even if I beat Yuksel it won't satisfy me. I want to defeat him fairly."

"You amaze me, really. You know that surpassing Yuksel and his dragons is impossible, but you never give up trying." The girl said titling her head at the side. The boy squeezed his fist hard, remembering about Yuksel.

* * *

 **Flashback, General POV**

The boy and girl are both in an abandoned factory that appears as if it haven't seen a human for at least fifty years, the machines were rusted and broken, windows broken and glass all over the ground. The place was somewhere in the desert and the two had to duel against a group of thugs all by themselves. An explosion sent our heroes rolling on the dirty ground before finally hitting a machine in the end of the building.

"Boss, I think we overdid it." A skinny thug said.

"Let's make a deal." The boss, a man in punk style outfit said to the boy. "If you give us all your possessions and the girl we could let you leave this place alive."

The boy looked up his hood has fallen revealing long charcoal black hair, grey eyes and a scar around the left eye of someone who was clearly a few years older than Yuksel. He clenched his teeth and tried to get up supporting himself with both hands which had multiple small cuts because of the glass. "And what do you plan to do with her, bastards!?" The boy yelled angry.

"Oh nothing," the boss returned innocently. "just going to have a bit of 'fun' with her." The whole bad laughed at this while the anger in the boy's eyes only raised more. "Just look what a gorgeous body it would be a crime if I don't play a bit with it." The bad laughed once again. Hearing the comment the girl shivered.

"Bastards…" the boy returned with a growl.

"It's a good deal if you think about it," One of the thugs said. "Your life points are close to zero and you have no cards left to play."

"I will die before letting anyone of you touch her even with a finger!" the boy yelled back.

"As you please." The boss said taking hold of the top card of his deck. "Rest in peace, my tu-"

"My turn!" another voice interrupted the leader, the group looked around trying to find the source but the voice sounded from everywhere. "I tune N.G. Runner to N.G. Lifter, Synchro Summon!" a boy in a sleeveless black leather long coat with a red cloak floating behind him and a hood hiding his identity jumped from nowhere and landed between the two groups. A white column of light fell behind him.

"Who the heck are you?!" the boss asked.

"Just a phantom." The boy answered, as the white silhouette of a dragon appeared behind him.

"He came." The girl said cheerfully.

"About time." The boy replied unimpressed.

""Xyz Summon! Fusion Summon!" the thugs fell backward as a black and purple column of light fell next to the white dragon and soon the silhouettes of one black and one purple dragon joined their brother. "Alpha!" the white dragon roared. "Beta!" the black one followed. "And you, Delta!" the purple one roared too. "Attack them directly, _Triple Dimension Bite_!" All three dragons roared in unison and flied with Alpha in the center while Beta and Delta circle around it, their bodies soon disappeared into a white whirlwind with black lightning and red flames covering it.

"Nooooo!" the thugs yelled as the attack collided with them. The boy looked at his savior or his back at least because the so called phantom didn't turned around to look at them; instead he silently went to leave the place with the three monsters floating behind him.

"Yuksel…" the boy whispered both with anger and gratefulness.

* * *

 **Present Day, Hema's POV**

I don't know how to say it, but I'm in trouble right now. Smiley leaded us to my duel and now I ended up having to face a guy called Miruko, the guy isn't a problem but when I destroyed his face-down Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and got my Dance Vortex blown up my brother burst into a maniacal laugh that told me that he has some memory with the kind of deck my opponent runs, damn you Yuksel.

"I attack directly with Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" Miruko cried. _This reminded me that I'm in the middle of a god damn duel!_

"Not so fast!" I jumped from the tree I was on grabbing an Action card in midair. "Action spell, _Big Escape_! The battle phase ends!" I smirked as Miruko's monster stopped its attack a few inches away from me.

"Nice job. I set one card face-down, turn end." Miruko declared. "At this point Jain's effect activates and I must sent the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard." A white portal appeared on the ground and a white werewolf came out of it. "However, when _Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (LV: 4, ATK: 2100)_ is sent from the deck to the graveyard he is summoned on the field." Miruko said with his look-like-never-disappearing smirk.

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Miruko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 3200, Hand: 4**

"I activate _Fusion Recovery_!" I said taking my _Polymerization_ and _Modern HERO Wild Feather_ came back to my hand. "Next I activate Polymerization to fuse the _Wild Feather_ and _Modern HERO Burst Lady_ that are in my hand!" the two monsters appeared before me and put their hands together merging. "Hero of heat and flames, bring justice and burn the evil off this world! Fusion Summon, _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_!"

"Another fusion already!" Miruko said impressed. "May, may, we have such a skilled duelist here."

"I'm not done! Spell card, _Modern Fusion_! With this I can fusion summon a monster using monsters in my graveyard as materials! I banish Modern HERO Dance Vortex and Lady Gear! Hero from below, protecting the heart, rise from the ground and get rid of the poison over it! Fusion Summon! I call over you, _Modern Hero Blast Driller_!" and so my third fusion today made her debut. "I attack Wulf with Phoenix Nova!"

The heroine smirked creating a fire ball in her hand and throwing it toward the monster.

"Continuous Trap open, _Lightsworn Barrier_!" Miruko smirked. "When my opponent declare an attack I can sent the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard in order to negate the attack!" A barrier formed around his monster blocking the attack.

"Then I will attack Jain with Blast Driller!" I cried and my monster fired the drills on her shoulders toward.

"I use _Lightsworn Barrier_ 's effect again!" and again a barrier blocked my attack.

'Damn it, he blocks my attacks so easily, however every time he does his deck size decreases. If I keep it up he soon won't have any cards left in his deck.' At least I got a plan now.

"I set one card face-down, turn end." I declared.

"Draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Miruko's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Hema's LP: 3200, Hand: 0**

"Perfect. I summon Judgment Dragon (LV: 8, ATK: 3000)!" Miruko smirked as a white dragon appeared behind him and roared.

'Why must all good looking boys have dragons?' I thought, but really, why?

"I activate Judgment's effect! By paying 1000 life points I can destroy all other cards on the field!" Miruko's dragon fired a white energy beam in the sky, it exploded into multiple pieces and small arrows hit both my and Miruko's cards shattering them. "Battle Phase, direct attack with Judgment Dragon!" I crossed my hands and a beam of energy hit me in the chest knocking me on the ground.

 **Hema's LP: 3200 - 200, Hand: 0**

"I end my turn here." Miruko smirked at me. "Now because of Judgment Dragon's effect I must send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard."

'My face should be red right now.' I thought, but it wasn't from embarrassment. "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Miruko's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 200, Hand: 1**

"Perfect! I summon **HERO Boy**!" a small boy in a blue 'Superman' style costume with a silver H in the center, a red cape and mask appeared on the field.

 **HERO** **Boy** **, LV:** **2** **/** **Light** **/Warrior/ATK:** **3** **00/ DEF: 200**

"HERO Boy's effect allows me to banish it and one Modern HERO monster from my graveyard to fusion summon one Modern HERO monster from my extra deck!" Burst Lady appeared next to Hero Boy and they turned into a whirlwind of multiple colors. " _Great mother of everything good, hear the call of your child and grant the heroes power that can cut through darkness_! Fusion Summon! Lend me your power, _Modern HERO Shining Sun_!" I chanted; a white orb appeared in the sky blinding my opponent.

"What is this?" Miruko asked confused.

"The sun!" it was my turn to smirk as _Shining Sun_ gracefully landed to my left side. "Shining Sun's effect activates, all Modern HERO monsters I control gain 100 attack points for each HERO in the grave and all monsters you control lost 200 attack points for each banished HERO!" Judgment roared as his attack fell to 2200 and Shining's rose to 2800. "I'm not done yet! By banishing _Modern Fusion_ from the graveyard I can special summon a _Modern HERO_ fusion monster from my grave, but it's destroyed during the end of the turn; raised again, _Modern HERO Phoenix Nova_!" The now 2600 points strong heroine float over me.

"What a combo?!" Miruko's eyes widened.

"Battle! I attack Judgment Dragon with Phoenix Nova!" the woman smirked and created a fireball in her right hand throwing it toward Judgment dragon, destroying it.

"Damn." Miruko cursed and ran to take an action card.

 **Miruko's LP: 3000 - 2600, Hand: 0**

"Phoenix Nova's effect activates!" I declared. "When she destroys a monster by battle my opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monsters original attack value."

"But Judgment's attack was…" Miruko's eyes widened, but then he noticed an Action card and speeded toward it.

"It's no use running." I shrugged. My monster landed before Miruko and hit him in the chest with a fire fist.

 **Miruko's LP: 2600 - 0, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 200, Hand: 0 (Win!)**

"Guess I lost." Miruko sighed. "But it was a fun duel, right?"

"Mhm," I nodded as the field around us vanished.

"Only if I haven't discarded my entire hand to deal those eight hundred points of damage in my first turn..." Miruko sighed, angry, for the chose he made I guess.

"What happened has happened." I tried to soothe him. "But those mistakes we make every day are the thing that help us to grow up as better people, aren't they?" Miruko nodded agreeing with me. "Good."

And just when we left the duel room a certain little girl jumped on me for a tight hug crying in joy: "You were amazing neechan!"

"H-hey, calm down." I smiled at her.

"Enough Oni," a crimson haired boy came and took the girl by the waist raised her in the air and putting her to sit on his shoulders.

"Won't your shoulders tire like this?" I asked my brother worried for Oni; there is no telling if this idiot won't drop her.

"What can I do? Oni wanted it." Yuksel returned with a big smile on his face, he really enjoys taking Oni happy. _But what about me you big jerk?!_

"Yeah, whatever you say." I tried to wave it off.

"We have two hours before the next duel. Do you want us to sit somewhere and maybe have a drink?" my brother asked.

"Sounds good for me." I responded.

"Oni is for."

"Good." My brother said putting both hands on Oni's waist and…

He threw her in the air?!

I tried to run and grab her but my body has frozen in shock; being only able to watch how the little girl is falling toward the hard ground.

Oh God!

Suddenly Oni flipped in the air and my brother grabbed her putting her gently on the ground. "Ta-da!" they cried throwing their hands at the sides.

"W-what was that…?" I asked still shocked.

"I and niichan played while you were dueling and he taught me this." Oni answered happy, unaware about the beating her 'niichan' is about to get for teaching her something that dangerous.

"Brother…" I mumbled under my nose.

"Yes?" he asked happy, unaware about what is about to happen.

 **SLAP! BAM! POOF! WHEE-WHOO-WHEE-WHOO-WHEE-WHOO! Meow! KA-BOOM!**

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at my brother angry.

"Waf d beting nded?" he asked back, his face literally bonded with the floor.

"Yes, it was!" I yelled back; he can be such a moron at times.

"Shry." He apologized.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" I turned around, I feel embarrassed for accepting his apology so fast.

"Uderstut." He trump up with face still kissing the ground.

"You can get up now." I told him rolling my eyes, he is so stupid at times.

"Nh uh cnt." He mumbled.

"Oh crap." I face palmed. _Maaaaaaaybe I overdid it a bit_.

* * *

So after twenty minutes and some help from a janitor we were able to 'unbound' my brother from the floor and after twenty more minutes we found a place to sit and drink something. Five minutes have passed already and no one has said a word, so I choose to finally break the silence.

"Is that why you two came here?" I asked my companions, unimpressed from their behavior. When we came here the two just ordered their drinks took their decks and put them on the table looking thought them, commenting and giving ideas to one another.

"What do you mean neechan?" Oni asked curious.

"I thought that we came here to you know, have a drink, talk and maybe even laugh." I explained. _This is why people go out together, right?_

"Well, I and Oni are talking with each other and it isn't our problem that our topic doesn't suit your preferences." My brother deadpanned. _Hey, do you hear the ambulance? I think they are coming for you, again._

"Whatever." I took a sip from my drink and looked away, annoyed.

"Ok," my brother sighed. "What do you want us to talk about?"

"I don't know? Something of the sort 'How was your day' maybe?" honestly I never expected to have a normal conversation with my brother, so I had no idea what to talk about with him. A heavy sigh escaped Yuksel's lips and he put his elbow on the table and leaned on it, eyes closed and two fingers massaging the space between them. If there is something that I know about my brother it would be that when he hears something too stupid this is his way to say: 'That was so stupid that I got a headache from only hearing it.'

"And how was your day today, darling?" He finally asked with a sarcastic tone and a somehow diabolic smirk.

"…"

"Well?"

"Um… yeah, let's talk about trading card games instead." _Don't show fear he can smell it._

 **Author Note: Now that was one my fastest updates, I wanted this chapter to come out next week then I said 'Eh, I'm too lazy to wait till next week...' so I put it now and to be honest I have no idea why I put that thing with Yuksel throwing Oni in the air, but... I just wanted to see Hema beat the crap out of him again. Like, she haven't attacked him since Chapter 6 and this isn't like her at all :V  
**

 **And if my memory doesn't lie to me from Yuksel's dragons you have seen only Beta Spike and Gamma Blast in action so far, but don't worry, the others will show up pretty soon. Also, to put a small spoiler here I feel very happy because with each chapter I post, the closer I get to my most favorite duel in this story so far!  
**

 **I want to thank to the other fanfic writers, reading their stories returned me to life, thank you guys for being such awesome writers! :D**

 **Now to the New Cards thingy a.k.a I Want to Shoot Myself From Boredom (IWtSMFB), really, while comming up with the cards and effects is awesome, writing them down following the way how Konami does it (as much as possible of course) is REALLY boring, but there is no helping it I guess...**

 **Broken Gear XG-0012** LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 500/ DEF: 200

Effect: Once per turn: If you control another face-up 'Broken Gear XG-0012' all cards with the same name as this card; double their Level. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material gains 1 additional attack during this turn.

 **Broken Gear LTF-5001** LV: 2/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 200/ DEF: 400

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

 **Destromech Zeus-X** LV: 10/Light/Machine/ATK: 3800/ DEF: 3500

Effect: If this card battled this turn you can have this card lost 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, this card can attack once again in a row.

 **HERO** **Boy** LV: 2/Light/Warrior/ATK: 300/ DEF: 200

Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Modern HERO" card.) If this card is on your side of the field or in your Graveyard: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Modern HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard, including this card.

 **This time it was easier, mostly because there weren't that many new cards, phew. So, fav, follow and most important, _REVIEW_!**


	14. Chapter 14

Speaking with your soul

 **Yuksel's POV**

"Man, I feel refreshed!" I said as I, Hema and Oni leaved the café. The drinks were refreshing and the bill didn't make my hair go all Yugi, but you know what made me feel alive the most today? It was when my sister kicked me so hard that my face almost penetrated the floor; moments like those make you thankful that you are alive; you feel the life going through your whole body as the doctors place your dislocated shoulder back in place and make you feel grateful that Health Insurance is a thing.

"I'm ready for anything that Smiley has in store for us." My sister said with a calm smirk on her face.

"You said it." I told her before a cold wind hit me in the face. _Ugh, I hate when something like this happens!_ I put my hood on.

"Are you cold?" My sister asked, noticing my action. I just nodded in response. "Ok."

"It suits you nii-chan." Oni complimented me.

"Aw, thanks." I gave her a big smile.

"But it makes you look creepy." She admitted, then her eyes widened and she hit the palm of her left hand with the right one. "I almost forgot the questions I was about to ask. What was your hometown like?"

"Nothing special." My sister waved a hand.

"Eh? What does it look like?" Oni asked with a face demanding a real answer.

"Ok, it looks like-" my sister stopped in mid-sentence, the life in her eyes fading as they glow yellow for a few seconds.

"Nee-chan?" Oni asked a bit worried.

"Sissy, are you ok?" I waved a hand in front of her face; if she was ok she would either shout at me right now or beat the crap out of me.

"It was a place where even people like us that have grown on the streets with no parents or a roof over their heads could be happy and valued." My sister finally said. Something had possessed her now. I realized it when she said those words; her tone was so soft, with a hint of sadness in it: it had nothing to do with the way my sister talks.

"Nobody had to _FEAR_ who they truly were." She continued. _Not fearing who you are? Could she know what is happening with me? And why did my sister never told her about this…_

"Your hometown sounds like a good place." Oni smiled at me.

"Yeah, it is." I said, playing along.

"But why were you looking at nee-chan as if you saw something just now?" Nothing gets away from this little girl's sight huh?

"He did?" My sister asked, back to her normal self.

"Mhm." The little one nodded.

"I think we need to talk when we get home." I told my sister. _Why didn't she tell me anything?_

"About what?" She asked, curious.

"About something."

My sister's eyes widen, understanding what I had meant. She wrapped her left arm around the right and looked down. "Oh, that."

* * *

We then headed towards the school whose name, once again, I won't try to translate or remember an unneeded memory. There weren't many duelists there today so we headed directly towards the dueling field.

"Stop!" A voice cried in front of us. We stopped and looked around confused. There was no one before us.

"What are intruders doing here?" Another yet almost the same as the former voice asked.

"Um, we came to duel?" I answered, raising an eyebrow in question.

"And who would 'we' be?" the first voice asked.

"Yuksel Kuroba. And this is Hema Kuroba." I pointed at my sister. She waved awkwardly at the space in front of us. "And this is Oni Hakuryù." The little girl bowed politely. "She is our current candidate for the place of the third Kuroba." I said with a small smirk but lost it fast when _someone's_ elbow invaded my personal space and hit my stomach. I coughed a few times and looked at my sister who started whistling innocently.

"Hmm, they are the Kuroba twins." One of the voices said.

"Certainly aren't what I expected." The other one replied.

"Trust me, neither did I in the first nine months of my existence – back then this thing was actually bearable." I deadpanned, pointing at my sister. I knew this would end with me getting hurt, but damn, I survived sixteen years and I can survive this time.

"That doesn't matter right now." My sister said, obviously doing her best to ignore my last comment.

"True," two boys came from behind two corners that were ahead of us. They were wearing something like robes and both had no hair. From what I could tell they were twins.

"I'm Hikaru Aihara." The one in the white robes said, bowing.

"And I'm Kaoru Aihara." The boy in green robes bowed.

"But together we are The Monarchs!" they cried in sync. "We are your opponents today!"

"Wait, this will be a Tag duel?" I blinked surprised. "And who is the older one?" I asked, not out of curiousness but because I wanted to start some inner conflict between them; it would be amusing to watch.

"Don't know." Hikaru shrugged.

"Don't care." Kaoru finished.

 _That wasn't what I was going for!_

"R-really?" I asked with widened eyes.

"Are there even twins that know who is the older one?" Hikaru countered with a question of his own.

"In fact we know. I'm the older one." I answered proudly.

"That's because mom told you this. For all we know she could have lied to sugarcoat you." My sister made a remark.

 _Do you guys see how every time when I try to do some brainstorming on our opponents my sister backfires at me? I want to face-palm so hard right now._

"Were you there when I was born to know?" I asked, annoyed from her entering the conversation.

"Noooo…?" She answered awkwardly.

"Here is your proof that I'm the older one." I teased.

"And were you there when I was born to know?" she yelled, frustrated.

"Yes I was and to be honest back then your cries weren't that loud as now." I said, rubbing my ear. Her face turned completely red from embarrassment. It would be a miracle if I survive this time.

"Um… you two," Kaoru interfered in our conversation.

"What is it?" I asked, turning around. To my surprise we were on a mountain right now.

"The duel is starting." Hikaru deadpanned.

"Damn." I cursed, taking my duel disk from the holder and putting it on.

"Good luck, niichan, neechan!" Oni cried as she ran out of the duel field.

"Duelists looked in battle," Hikaru started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I continued.

"They storm through this field!" Hema followed.

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Kaoru finished

"Action…"

"Duel" we all yelled together. The cards above us burst and scattered all over the field.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 5**

 **Hema's, Hand: 5**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 5**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 5**

 **LP: 4000**

 _Strange, Smiley didn't tell us anything about this being a Tag Duel, but there is no need to think about it now._

"I will take the first turn" I declared. "When there is no monster on my side of the field I can special summon this card, come _N.G. Runner_! Next I release Runner to advance summon _N.G. Double Shoot_!" my monsters turned into a golden dust and reformed into the armed cowboy. "Setting one card face-down I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Hikaru declared with confidence in his voice.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 2**

 **Hema's, Hand: 5**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 6**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 5**

 **LP: 4000**

"I will just summon _Poison Draw Frog (LV: 1, ATK: 100)_ and activate the continuous spell, _Charging Emperor_! While this card is face-up, Tribute summoned monsters we control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects!" Hikaru said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Did you forget that you will first need to get them to the field first?" my sister asked and I face palmed. "What I mean is that now we totally won't let you do it, right?"

"I truly want to see how you will do it if you can't attack your next turn." I reminded her, annoyed.

"I know what I'm doing, so shut up!" She barked back and damn did that hurt my feelings.

"Ouch." I said, putting a hand on my heart. "You are breaking my heart, sis."

My sister leaned forward and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Aww, don't start acting as the girl now."

"With a stubborn sister like you I just can't help it." I replied with a smug expression.

She giggled. "I will take it as a compliment."

I bowed politely. "As you wish, Milady." I then looked up and noticed a light blush on my sister's face. Confused, I raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"It's nothing!" she almost yelled and turned to the other side. _Oh, she felt embarrassed from me calling her 'Milady'. I believe that you guys already know what I'm going to do now, hehehe._

"Understood Milady." I replied with another bow.

"What in the name of Ra are you two doing?" Hikaru suddenly asked, reminding me, once again, that we are dueling right now.

"Just fooling around a bit." I replied.

"Good, because you two are way too close with one another and that's not good." Kaoru added.

"I don't know what you mean." I laughed at the comment. "We are acting as good friends should."

"Yes." My sister nodded. "We were just talking as good friends would."

"So, will you take your turn or not?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah, right! My turn!" my sister shouted and drew her card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 2**

 **Hema's, Hand: 6**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 4**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 5**

 **LP: 4000**

"I'm going to summon Modern HERO Wild Feather!" my sister declared and the familiar monster flied high into the air before landing next to my _Double Shoot_. "And when she is summoned I get to draw a card! Next I activate Polymerization to fuse Modern HERO Wild Feather on my field with Modern HERO Burst Lady in my hand!" My sister raised her arms in the air and the two monsters flied inside the multi-colored portal that formed behind her.

"Hero of heat and flames, bring justice and burn the evil off this world! Fusion Summon, _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_! Next I set two cards. Turn end."

"Nice job blowing up the frog, sissy." I said with a thumbs-up.

"I will knock you off." She replied with a vein on her forehead that was about to burst.

"Love you too." I replied, trying to sound childish. It may have sounded unprofessional but right now I just want to chill out which is why I'm not too focused on the duel. "Why don't we go look for some action cards?" I asked and as if only waiting to hear those words my sister dashed past me.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded. The former ran after my sister while the latter drew a card. "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 2**

 **Hema's, Hand: 2**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 4**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 6**

 **LP: 4000**

I blinked a few times. The murderous gaze was still set on me. "Oh, well… I think my sister is calling me." And so I ran in the same direction as my sister and Hikaru but to my surprise Kaoru had easily caught up with me, with Poison Draw Frog jumping next to him.

"I feel offended that you aren't playing seriously against us!" Kaoru shouted.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, not slowing down my pace.

"I and my brother are respecting you two as duelists and are giving our best. You on the other hand are acting as if this duel means nothing which insults us!"

I looked at him, shocked. _Wasn't this why I liked this world, because this 'stupid' card game is always taken seriously and everyone always does their best to win? I never tried to insult anyone or anything but…_

"You are wrong." I said with a small smile. "We too are giving our best in this duel. But you know…"

"What?" Kaoru asked, totally confused.

"Dueling isn't just a battle to win. It's also a communication between duelists." I explained. "It's a way to talk with the others without the use of words or letters." After taking my words into consideration, Kaoru smiled softly.

"I get what you are trying to say."

Now I understand why when I duel side to side with my sister I totally forget about everything and everyone else. That's because we can't speak honestly to one another outside of duels. Each word, each smile, each insult, they are fake. Dueling _is_ our only way to say what we truly want to one another.

"If you are so consumed by the thought about winning then you stop having fun. What is the reason to keep dueling?" I asked Kaoru.

Kaoru let out a small laugh as he looked up at the sky. "I understand very well, but I'm afraid you will need to repeat what you said but not with mere words."

"Let's do it then!" I said as we reached a rope bridge that connected this mountain with another one. My sister and Hikaru were already on it, racing for an action card on the other end.

"I tribute Poison Draw Frog to summon _Delg the Dark Monarch (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!" Kaoru declared and jumped in the air, landing on his new monster's shoulder. "Next I use my monster's effect! When Delg is tribute summoned I can banish two cards from my opponent's graveyard and they send the same number of cards from the top of their deck to the grave! I banish N.G. Runner!"

The two monsters spirits appeared in the air, turning into black spheres that Delg then fired at me. My sister jumped towards the card before her. Hikaru saw an opening and slid under her, taking the card and stepping at the side, letting my sister crash ( _Ouch!_ ) as the sphere hit my disk. I took a card from my deck and put them in the graveyard. _Defense Mill, huh_?

"That was a close call." I head Kaoru comment behind me. "Anyways, because of Poison Draw Frog's effect I get to draw a card!"

"Action Spell, _Victory Order_!" Hikaru shouted from the distance. "This negates the effect on one monster on the field and raises its attack by 600 until the end of the turn! I target Delg the Dark Monarch!"

"Whaaaaa?!" I panicked.

"Thanks, brother." Kaoru replied. "Battle! I attack N.G. Double Shoot with Delg the Dark Monarch!" The now 3000 attack point strong Delg threw a ball of dark energy at my monster, totally annihilating it.

 **Yuksel's Hand: 2**

 **Hema's, Hand: 2**

 **LP: 4000 – 3200**

I looked at my set card: _N.G.'s Minefield_. With Charging Emperor on the field all of my destructive type spells, traps and monsters were totally useless.

"I set two cards face-down." Kaoru declared and looked at me. "I didn't hear anything from you. Did you give up on what you told me only moments ago?"

"Of course not. I just didn't have a chance to say anything." I returned with a smirk.

"I see." He mumbled. "I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" I shouted and looked at my card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 3**

 **Hema's, Hand: 2**

 **LP: 3200**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 4**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 4**

 **LP: 4000**

' _It's here!_ ' I thought. "I activate Mirror Clone to summon it as Modern HERO Phoenix Nova!" I shouted as a mirrored version of my sister's monster appeared before me. "Next I activate Polymerization to fuse my own Phoenix Nova with N.G. Wolf from my hand!" The two monsters turned into swirls and combined into one.

 _The beautiful warrior and the exotic beast become one. Combining body and soul into a higher power of unity! Be born, paladin of a tyrannical dragon that slays foes with the strength of thousands! Fusion Summon! Appear, the strongest of all sorcerers, Level 6,_ _ **Delta Paladin**_ _!_

A girl removed the purple hat before her face and opened her green eyes before putting the hat on her head, two locks of blonde hair falling from the side of her face and reaching her chest. Her neck was covered with a pink scarf. The girl's top was a black robe that reached knee length with purple armor over it, covering the chest and shoulders. The armor on the hands and legs wasn't connected to that on her chest and shoulders, instead serving as gloves and boots with blue gems all over them. A blue mantle was floating behind the girl, connecting to the armor on her shoulders which was pretty big and heavy and in full opposition with the rest that looked to be a light type of armor.

The girl raised her right arm and a giant red gem appeared floating over her. Suddenly the tips of two blades came from the opposite ends of the gem, followed by the entire blades and the golden staffs that connected them to the core of the strange weapon, the red gem. The girl took her weapon in hand and twisted it a few times before sitting on it; she float next to me and winked.

 **Delta Paladin, LV: 6/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500**

"When Delta Paladin is Fusion Summoned she gains 300 attack for each monster my opponent controls!" I declared. The paladin jumped off her weapon and grabbed it. The staffs that connected the blades with the gem bent backwards and her weapon took the form of a bow. A red string connected the ends of the two blades and Delta Paladin pulled it, a green arrow appearing. My monster fired the arrow in the air and it exploded into sparks that shower over the entire field. _Delg_ _the Dark Monarch_ gained a red aura and Delta Paladin gained a green aura.

" _Stardust Particle_!" I declared the ability name as my monster's attack raised up.

 **Delta Paladin, LV: 6/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 2300 - 2600/DEF: 1500**

"So, your monster gains attack from her opponents?" Kaoru asked.

"Exactly. The more her enemies are the more hopeless the situation looks. She gets that strong!" I exclaimed.

"I see now…"

"Battle!" I cried. "Go, _Delta Paladin_ , attack _Delg the Dark Monarch_ with _Double Abyss_!"

"Such a reckless move." Kaoru sighed. "Trap open, _Escalation of the Monarchs_! Now I can tribute during your turn! I tribute _Delg the Dark Monarch_ to summon _Caius the Mega Monarch (LV: 8, ATK: 2800)_!" _Delta Paladin_ panicked at the suddenly change and jumped back, taking a defensive position. "When Caius is tribute summoned by using a DARK monster I can banish two cards my opponent controls; I choose _Delta Paladin_ and _Modern HERO Phoenix Nova_!"

"Not so fast!" I heard my sister shouting. _Finally!_ "I open my trap card too!" I turned around and looked at the card she played. It showed _Dark Paladin_ and _Elemental HERO Neos Knight_ standing against an angry _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_.

" **Fusion Zone**! During this turn fusion monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects!" My sister explained as barriers formed around our monsters.

"I'm going to end my turn here." I declared and looked back at my sister. She nodded and jumped off the bridge. Her monster followed, spreading her wings and grabbing my sister.

"My turn!" Hikaru shouted. "Draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand: 2**

 **LP: 3200**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 5**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 3**

 **LP: 4000**

"Better prepare yourselves!" Hikaru shouted. "I won't be as nice as my brother!"

 _This is going to turn into a very interesting duel…!_

* * *

Action Spell, **Victory Order** : Target one monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn, it gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Delta Paladin** LV: 6/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500

1 Warrior-Type Monster + 1 'N.G.' Monster

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned: It gains 300 ATK for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can banish this card from the Graveyard: All face-up monsters currently on the field become Dragon-type until the End Phase.

 **Fusion Zone** (Trap) Counter

When your opponent activate a Spell, Trap or monster effect that targets a Fusion Monster(s) on the field: Face-up Fusion Monsters on your field cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn.

 **Phew, so, when what is when I last updated this? Almost three months ago? I'm very sorry for this big delay! And I'm even more sorry than my only excuse for this is... Ahem...  
**

 **In the last few months I was too lazy to write.**

 **Of course now when exams, projects and all others of this type have started and are overflowing my free time you should expect updates more often! Please, don't question the logic behind this sentence. Even I don't know why I'm this way.**

 **To the reades who also read my other fanfic: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Guardians I want to say that while this story is going to get more updates, The Guardians will have to slow down (not like I had a pretty fast start with them either...) But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **I want to thank Komori Rias for the fast editing he does for me! Why don't you go check his work out?**

 **If any of you have any guestions or wonders about my story go ahead and post them! I would be more than happy to answer them (If I can ofcourse) in my next Author Notes or through PM if you prefer it that way ;)**

 **I stopped in the middle of doing my two school projects that are for tomorrow to post this, so I will have to take my leave now! Don't forget to fav, follow and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Burning Dragon of Unity!

 **Hema's POV**

"Better prepare yourselves! I won't be as nice as my brother!" I heard Hikaru yell at my brother as I searched for Action Cards in the arms of my own monster. Wonder what did this idiot get himself into this time eh? _I'm lucky not to be around him right now._

I looked around and found an action card appearing from under a small rock so I did what any girl who wants to win and show her older brother who is the best did, I flew towards it at full force!

"I activate Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal's effect!" Hikaru cried and I looked up at them.

"What the?!" I shout before a fireball hit the cards in my hand, more certainly _Hero Draw_ as a text appeared on my duel disk telling me to banish the card. "What was that abo-" I think that it's needless to say it but…

I heard Hikaru cry out, "I activate Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch's effect!" right before another fireball hit the last card in my hand forcing me to banish it as well. I found it hard to do it this time as the card was _Modern HERO Fighting Heart_ , a monster…

"Sorry." I whispered before putting the card in the banish zone; it's still a secret to me why I suddenly started feeling sad and guilty when someone destroys or banishes them. _I need to get out of this insane world ASAP!_

However this wasn't my worst problem at the moment as my duel disk released electricity, zapping me!

"Kyaaa!"

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand:** **0**

 **LP:** **3200 - 2500**

 _Enough of this!_

I took the Action card and pointed at the bridge. Phoenix Nova nodded and spread her wings before blasting upward and in the matter of seconds I was right over the heads of Yuksel, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey sis!" my idiot waved at me happily.

"Put me down." I commanded Phoenix Nova. Once I stepped on hard ground I turned towards Hikaru and the monster next to him. "Why did you zap me?!" Oh boy I am so angry right now.

"Why are you targeting only me with those effects when this is a tag duel?!" I shouted again.

"Um, sis," I heard my brother calling from behind.

"What?!" I shouted at the idiot.

"My hand is at zero." He pointed out.

…

"Oh… But the zap…"

"It zapped me as well."

"Honestly?"

"I swear."

"Then I don't have a problem." I said, giving Hikaru a thumbs-up.

"So much hatred." I heard a certain someone mumbling behind my back but ignored it.

"It's still your turn, Hikaru!" my brother shouted at the boy but Hikaru just stood there with his facial expression showing deep confusion. After a few moments he shook his head and mumbled something that I couldn't catch.

"A-anyway," Hikaru started but I could feel that he was unsure in his next move. "I attack Modern HERO Phoenix Nova with Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" he finally declared his attack.

"Then I will use my Action card!" I replied. "Action Spell, **Rock Armor**! Phoenix Nova can't be destroyed by battle and her attack rises by 300 for this turn!"

"Then I will counter with Action spell, **Thunder Fall**! Your monster's attack becomes 0!"

"What?!" I shouted as my monster's attack changed to 0. "But Phoenix Nova still can't be destroyed by battle!" I reminded.

"True," Hikaru closed his eyes. Thestalos released a stream of fire toward Phoenix Nova, but she raised her hands toward, blocking the fire, "but this doesn't negate the damage!" Hikaru said, more to himself than to me.

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand:** **0**

 **LP:** **2500 - 100**

"I end my turn." Hikaru said. "At this moment the attack of Phoenix Nova goes back to normal and the card banished by the effect of _Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal_ returns to your hand."

"Then I will take my turn! Draw!" I shouted.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand: 2**

 **LP: 100**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 2**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 3**

 **LP: 4000**

I looked at the card I just drew and felt uneasy, almost as if someone was staring at me. Wait, staring at me…

I turned at my left and yep, he was there looking at me. Once my eyes meet with his crimson ones a genuine smile formed on his face.

"Trust me."

I nodded at the request and then turned back at the card in my hand. _Could he know what I drew? But of course he can't, silly! I guess that trusting him for a bit couldn't be that bad, right?_

"I set a card face-down and finish my turn!" I declared with confidence.

"Guess we got them trapped like rats!" Hikaru mocked.

"I wouldn't be too sure!" Kaoru returned, facing my brother. I was behind my red-headed idiot, so while I couldn't see his face I could see Kaoru's. That look, it wasn't of someone who was sure in his victory, no. It was the face of someone who finally found a worthy challenge.

"I want to hear the words of your soul." Kaoru said with a smirk. _Wait, what does a soul have to do with a card game?_

"That's good, because I just found the words that I wanted to say." My brother challenged.

"My turn, draw!" Kaoru shouted.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand: 1**

 **LP: 100**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand: 3**

 **Kaoru's Hand: 3**

 **LP: 4000**

"I will skip the formalities and just go to my Battle Phase!" Kaoru threw his right arm toward. " _Caius the Mega Monarch_ attack _Delta Paladin_!"

"Trap open!" I cried. " **United Fighters**! I tribute Phoenix Nova to give half of her attack to Delta Paladin!" My monster nodded and put both arms on her chest. She turned into a phoenix and was absorbed into my brother's monster's weapon, raising Delta Paladin's attack to 3750!

"It surpasses Caius' attack!?" Hikaru noted, shocked.

"Doesn't matter!" Kaoru jumped off his monster's shoulder and dashed toward an action card.

"Action Spell, **Double Edge**!" Kaoru shouted. "When a monster's attack changes that monster's attack is reduced by 1000!"

"For real?!" I and my brother shouted in unison. Caius fired a stream of dark magic toward Delta Paladin, destroying her.

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand: 1**

 **LP: 100 - 50**

"I'm not done!" Kaoru shouted. "Double Edge's other effect activates! When the targeted monster is destroyed my opponent takes damage equal to its original attack!" Caius' eyes glow and it puts its hands together, forming a new stream.

"Oh no!" I shouted and covered my eyes, preparing for the collision.

"How lucky." I heard my brother's voice followed by a sigh. "I activate my trap."

"Impossible!" Hikaru yelled.

"Amazing!" Kaoru finished.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself shielded by an invisible barrier that was blocking Caius's black magic. "I use Defense Mill's effect from the Graveyard." My brother said, discarding the top eight cards of his deck. At this moment the beam stopped and the barrier that protected us busted. _Oh, so that was the card he milled because of_ _Delg's effect!_

"He blocked it!" Hikaru shouted again.

"By reducing his own deck…" Kaoru added, smirking. "Truly, luck saved them this time."

"I never had that much luck in my entire life." My brother sighed and I sweat-dropped as it was true. "But when _Delta Paladin_ is destroyed I get to add _Polymerization_ from my graveyard to the hand!" My brother said as he showed the card to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"There is nothing else to do, so I will just set a card and end my turn." Kaoru said.

"Not so fast!" I said. "United Fighters' other effect activates during the End Phase. By discarding a card I can destroy Charging Emperor!" the trap and spell appeared before each other and shattered at the same time.

My brother nodded at me and took hold of the top card of his deck. "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuksel's Hand:** **2**

 **Hema's, Hand:** **0**

 **LP:** **50**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand:** **3**

 **Kaoru's Hand:** **2**

 **LP:** **4000**

"Behold!" my brother threw his hands upward. "I want to hear everyone's applauds for my cute assistances!" _I already know who he is talking about. And you guys?_

"Come, _N.G. Fox_!" A small explosion occurred at the right of my brother and his 'assistant' appeared, winking at him. "Next when Fox is out I can call Wolf from my Graveyard!" And so the winking animal girls became two.

"I activate Delta Paladin's effect from the graveyard!"

"From the graveyard!?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison at my brother's declaration.

"Totally! You see, when Delta Paladin rests in the graveyard I can banish her to make all monsters on the field Dragon-type!"

"Dragons?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "But why?"

"So I could use my Polymerization again!" Fox and Wolf smiled sweetly and turned into streams of red and blue flames that fused together with the fusion portal spinning behind them. " _The burning souls of two comrades that become one, give the beginning of the cursed tyrannous dragon of unity! Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon with claws of crimson flames! Level 7!_ _ **Delta Claws – Union Dragon**_ _!_ "

A long pink body with its back covered by sharp purple scales burst from the portal and wrapped itself around the bridge. Two big black batwings spread from the sides and two long but slim purple claws rested between me and my brother. Slowly something blocked the sun and I looked up; the head of the dragon was raised towards the sky and I could only see the yellow spike on its chin.

 **Delta Claws - Union Dragon, LV: 7/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"Let's go!" my brother cheered. Then, the dragon lowered its body forward, forcing us to move to the sides of the bridge. My brother jumped on the back of the dragon and gave me a hand. Don't tell me we were going to ride it. I tried to deny but before I could say a thing he grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me on the back of the dragon. I prepared to slap my brother but then noticed that I now had a better view of the dragon's head: It had a yellow neb connected to two big horns pointing at the sides and no matter how ridiculous this may sound… Its horns had the appearance of rabbit ears but with sharp edges. Also, it had crimson eyes and a small green crystal in the center of the forehead, and just like Beta and Gamma had strange symbols on their chests, Delta had a purple and black one on its back, between the wings.

"Now I activate _N.G. Lurcher_ 's effect, banishing itself and the spell **Soul Equipping** from my graveyard!" my brother declared while sat on the dragon's back. "So I can use the effect of _Soul Equipping_ to target one monster in my graveyard that has the same type as a monster on my field and equip it!"

"Say what?!" Hikaru shouted.

"And look!" my brother laughed. "I have exactly one dragon to equip, _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon_!" A black portal appeared over us and Gamma flied out of it and turned into flames. Delta opened its mouth, sucking the flames inside. "Next, the monster gains half of the attack and defense of the equipped monster!"

 **Delta Claws - Union Dragon, LV: 7/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 2500 - 3750/DEF: 2000 - 3000**

"Delta Claws' effect!" my brother declared, grabbing my hand. I was about to free my hand from his grasp with brute force when Delta titled its head back and let out a strong roar. I lost balance and fell back but I felt my brother pulling me towards the place where he was sitting. I nodded in thanks and he smiled after which he turned towards Kaoru. "By sending the monster equipped to Delta Claws to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters on the field that have the same type! _Absolute Inferno_!"

Crimson flames surrounded Delta's claws and it hit the bridge, creating a giant wave of fire that consumed both Hikaru and Kaoru's monsters.

"I activate Will of the Monarchs!" Kaoru cried and a trap flipped face-up. "I can negate the effects of one tribute summoned monster I control and its unaffected by other effects!"

"Counter trap, _**Fusion Blockade**_!" I countered. "If a trap is activated while there is a face-up fusion monster on the field I negate the activation and return the card to the hand!"

The trap disappeared from the field and the two monsters disappeared in the crimson flames.

Along with the wooden bridge of course, stupid brother. "The bridge, you idiot!"

"Don't worry!" my brother calmed me. Delta unwrapped its body from the falling bridge and flew high in the sky. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on the two sides of the mountain.

"Now they are open for a direct attack!" my brother cheered. "This is our win, sis!"

"But Delta has only 2500 attack!" I reminded him.

"I know!" my brother smiled. "Delta Claws – Union Dragon's other effect! For each monster destroyed by its effect, Delta gains an additional attack! Battle! Delta Claws – Union Dragon attack both Hikaru and Kaoru with Inferno Claw!" Delta roared and pulled its claws towards with a crimson fireball in each after which he threw them towards the twins. Both Hikaru and Kaoru ran for an Action card.

"Action Card - Evasion! Your attack is negated!" Hikaru shouted.

Delta Claw in response flied towards the mountain. Then, out of nowhere, my brother jumped from the dragon! I panicked and looked after him. Is he trying to get himself killed?! Delta Claw too, noticed the change in weight and changed his course to save my Yuksel.

Then I noticed why my idiot jumped, having grabbed an Action card while falling. He cried, "Action Magic - No Action! The activation of your spell is negated!" Delta Claw then grabbed my brother and just in time to see Hikaru and Kaoru getting hit by the fireballs as they screamed, "Kyyyaaaaahhh!"

 **Yuksel's Hand: 0**

 **Hema's, Hand:** **0**

 **LP:** **50** **(Win!)**

 **Vs**

 **Hikaru's Hand:**

 **Kaoru's Hand:**

 **LP:** **4000** **–** **1500 –** **0**

"Idiot." I said to my brother.

"More like insane." He replied with a childish tone.

Delta landed in front of Kaoru and we jumped off the dragon's back. My brother helped the boy get back up and they shook hands.

"Looks like we lost." Kaoru sighed. "I don't like admitting it, but your teamwork was far greater than ours this time."

"There is no need to feel bad about losing." My brother said, putting his hands behind his head. "It matters not the result but if you had fun while dueling."

"I sure did. Thank you for being our opponents." Kaoru bowed.

"I can't believe it!" Hikaru shouted while running towards us. "How could we lose against them?!"

' _That is just rude!_ ' I thought.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted at his brother, angry. "There aren't any more worthy opponents to lose against than they!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hikaru shouted back. "They made fools of us!"

"They have not!" Kaoru defended. "You weren't there when I talked with Yuksel so you most likely won't understand, but from what I saw in this duel," he turned towards us with a small smile, "the whole time they were giving it their all."

Those words made me smile and then I felt something touch my shoulder; it was my brother. He looked very happy about something but I couldn't figure what it was.

"Congratulations." My brother said with a soft voice and stepped back. I opened my mouth to question what he just said,

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!" the familiar sweet voice sounded behind me and I felt two small hands wrapping around my waist. "You won! Oni is so excited!"

"I'm happy that I could entertain my little princess." My brother said, putting a hand on Oni's head and gently stroking her hair. The little girl stuck her tongue out and before I knew it I had already pulled her closer to my side.

"Me too."

* * *

 **Yuksel's POV**

I'm so happy right now! After the tag duel Oni asked us to go and buy some new booster packs for our decks. Right now I'm in the shop and there are so many different packs and cards to choose from!

 _This one looks good._ _I will take this too._ _A pack with trap cards for every type of deck? Taking it!_

I smiled happily and turned to find Oni and Hema but a hooded man appeared from nowhere and I bumped into him. "Sorry!" I quickly apologized. The person in front of me was a seventeen or eighteen year old boy with a scar under his left eye, donning a grey cloak.

"No need to apologize, I didn't watch where I was going either." He said, putting a hand before me.

"Nii-chan!" Oni cried in joy as she ran towards me, followed slowly by my sister.

"Hey you." I smiled at them and noticed a small smile forming on the other boy's face.

"Here you are!" Oni said, stopping before me. She then looked at the other boy curiously. "Who is that nii-chan?" she asked curiously.

"I don't really know him." I laughed nervously. "We just met."

"Anyways, Oni has a request for you." The little girl looked at me seriously.

"Of course, anything." I returned with a smile.

"Oni wants you to teach her how to fusion summon!" the little girl said seriously.

"Eh? But why?" I asked confused.

"Weeell," the girl looked down and rubbed her right leg onto the left one. "Because both when nee-chan defeated me and you, nii-chan, it was using fusion summoning!"

"Ok, I understand." I smiled. This girl is so cute. "Because both of us are using fusion you want too, right?"

"Mhm," the girl nodded.

"But how without any fusion cards?" my sister asked, making Oni pout.

"It's true that Oni doesn't have fusion cards." I said, kneeling before her and putting my hand under her chin. The girl looked at me. "But we can still teach her with our own ones so when she gets fusion cards she'll know how to use them. How does that sound?" I asked, earning a big smile in response. "Good."

"I will be going now." The boy said, reminding me that he was still there.

"Ah, sorry." I said, getting up and holding out my arm. "We totally ignored you."

"Please, there is nothing to feel guilty about." The boy said as we shook hands. "Hope we meet again."

"Same, although we don't know each other at all…" I said, sweet-dropping.

"Strange, because I feel as if we knew each other for a long time." He smiled.

"Actually… I feel it too." I said, a bit confused. Strange, I have never met him before…

"Goodbye now." He waved at us, leaving. I blinked at him a few times, confused and then waved too before turning towards Oni and Hema.

"So, when do you want the fusion lessons to start?" I asked them.

"I don't care." My sister answered.

"Right now!" Oni cried in joy.

"Let's go then!" I responded as we went to pay for the packs we were getting.

* * *

Action Spell, **Rock Armor** : Target 1 battling monster; it gains 300 ATK , also it can't be destroyed by this battle.

Action spell, **Thunder Fall** : When the ATK of a monster your opponent controls change; its ATK becomes 0 until the end of the turn.

Action Spell, **Double Edge** : When the ATK of a monster on the field change; it loses 1000 ATK, if that monster is destroyed by battle deal damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. **  
**

 **Delta Claws - Union Dragon** LV: 7/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

2 Dragon-Type monsters

Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip the destroyed monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can send 1 Monster Card you control that is equipped to this card to the Graveyard; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with the same Type as that monster sent to the Graveyard and if you do this card gains a number of addition attacks, up to the current number of monsters that were destroyed while in your opponent's possession by this card's effect.

 **United Fighters** (Trap) Normal

Tribute 1 face-up "Modern HERO" monster you control to target 1 face-up Fusion Monster on the field; it gains ATK equal to half of the tribute Monster's ATK until the End Phase.

 **Soul Equipping** (Spell) Equip

Target 1 monster you control and 1 monster in your Graveyard with the same type as the first target: equip the second target to the first one; the monster gains ATK and DEF equal to half of the equipped monster's ATK and DEF.

 **Fusion Blockade** (Trap) Counter

When a Trap is activated while you control a face-up Fusion Monster: Negate the activation and return that card to the hand.

 **New Chapter is up! Yay!**

 **I just finished writing the poem known as 'Delta Claws' effect' when I noticed that out of all four dragons this is the most OP one in terms of mass destruction. Guess it's only natural as this is a Fusion monster after all, hehehe. Also, Hema got her six wins! Hooray! She can now enter the Maiami Championship! Yuksel on the other hand needs 1 more win!**

 **To phoenixneo724's review: Thanks you for pointing this out. I know that my duels are kinda boring (mostly because you can always predict who will win) but I'm trying to fix it. But, why Speedroids? I mean, Yugo is obviously going to appear at some point in the story, so why giving his deck to Hema?**

 **I don't want to ruin the surprise, but the next two chapters won't be what you guys expected at all. All I can say is that my favorite OC from this story is going to get a somehow important role in those two chapters. Could any of you guess who that is? I highly doubt it.**

 **Thanks to everyone reading this, and till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Haunted by the Past

 _ **General POV**_

It was night time at Maiami City. Hikaru was standing on the roof of a high building, watching the beautiful lights of the city and enjoying the cold breeze. It felt good, to be reminded of the happy moments in your life.

"Hey!" someone called from behind. Hikaru's smile turned into a frown. This voice, the moment he heard it all the good moments were switched to memories of grief, screams, burning buildings: a world of despair.

"Don't ignore me!" the voice yelled. Hikaru sighed and turned towards the source. Standing in front of him with hands on their hips was a pissed off _Avice_. Hikaru just raised an eyebrow. He knew her for quite some time and could say that she was angry at him for some reason, but even Hikaru couldn't guess the reasons behind his companion's, sorry, _commander's_ anger.

"What?" Hikaru asked with a dry voice.

Avice raised her right hand before him. "My card."

"I don't have it yet."

"I know this." Avice said with a surprisingly calm voice. Hikaru couldn't help but find this suspicious. And before he could act…

"Go get it back already!" Avice had jumped on him, hitting his chest, pleading as a little girl for a new doll. "Just go and kill them already!"

Avice continued pleading like this for a few minutes until a malevolent smile appeared across her face. "Unless you are too weak and scared to face them. Could it be that you feel regret?"

"Tch." Hikaru rolled his eyes. Here comes her nonsense again. "I thought you said that a mere Xyz scum like me has no chance, am I wrong?"

"But I also said that you could try if you want to. Thinking about it, it shouldn't be hard for you to win if there are anything as the other counterparts. Oh, now I remember, didn't you want to face _his_ dragon?"

Hikaru sighed in frustration and looked back at the lights of the city. "You got me this time." An evil smirk just appeared on Avice's face when Hikaru put a hand on her head, watching her expression turn from that of an evil mastermind to a surprised one.

"But I'm also doing it to thank you."

* * *

 _ **Few months prior**_

"Guys!" Hikaru shouted in desperation as his three best friends fell on the ground defeated. Horror spread over Hikaru's face as a purple light enveloped the three, their screams echoing in the young man's head. The light soon disappeared, three cards lying where Hikaru's friends were just a moment ago.

"Ha, all three in a single turn!" Hikaru's face twisted in rage and he looked up at the three people before him. All of them were wearing matching yellow uniforms.

"You… killed them…" Hikaru muttered with a low, raspy voice. His eyes widen, completely overtaken by his rage as he took hold of the top card of his deck. "You killed them! You took them away! First you took my parents and now my friends!"

With one smooth motion the cards were already in his hand. "I will hunt you all down!" Hikaru put the card in his disk and it emitted a golden light that enveloped the entire area. Once the light died down the three Ra Yellows were met by a creature whose mere sight took away all of their confidence.

"Destroy them all!" Hikaru commanded. The only sounds that were heard in the next minute were the horrid screams of three Ra Yellows.

Exhausted from everything that happened, Hikaru fell on his knees, breathing rapidly. Everything that he even cared for was gone now. His entire life, gone with the press of a button. Was there a reason for him to keep living anymore? Nothing was left to do, expect taking revenge, but on who? Who was the reason for this hell, for all the destruction and the dead, for all the nightmares that haunted him since the start of all this?

"Kukuku, what have we here?" Eyes shooting open, Hikaru jumped up, ready to fight whoever it was. For his shock, before him stood a girl with pink hair and a face resembling his younger sister.

Hikaru sent the thoughts about this being his relative to the back of his mind. No matter how much she looked like her he won't think for a second to spare the enemy. Just then he noticed her outfit. It was purple; it wasn't red, yellow or blue which meant that this girl must be something more than a mere foot soldier.

"Are you some kind of an Academia officer?"

"That's right!" the girl answered proudly.

"Then don't just stand there!" Hikaru yelled, enraged from the sight of an Academia officer. "Duel me! Now!"

"Duel you?" the girl repeated, titling her head at the side, dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to jump of joy from hearing that she is from Academia. But challenging her on a duel right of the bat?

The girl crossed arms and pouted. "You really don't know how to treat a lady, do you?"

"Eh?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow dumbfounded. It was his turn to become confused at the other's actions. She was an enemy and an officer never the less. Shouldn't she know this? Or was she trying to fool him? Yeah, that must be it!

"Well, not like I expected anything more from a mere Xyz scum." The girl commented and gave Hikaru a seductive smile. "But I hoped you would at the very least have a bit of common sense. I was wrong and I'll admit that!"

Hikaru let his arms fall to his sides. Never in his entire life has he felt as unsure about what to do as he is now. This girl was from Academia and clearly insulting him but why did he feel that she was trying to negotiate with him? That girl was his sworn enemy. For her, he shouldn't be anything more than prey for their so called 'Hunting Game', _right_?

"Just get to the point already." Hikaru growled.

"I saw how those fools took away your friends." The girl said, pointing at the six cards on the ground. Three of them had Hikaru's friends sealed inside while the other three were the Ra Yellows. "They were the only people you had left, right?"

"How do you know all this? Are you some kind of spy?"

The girl just laughed in response. "Hahaha! Such a good sense of humor you have!"

Hikaru's eye twitched in annoyance. "I wasn't kidding, you co-"

"Anyway," the girl cut him mid-sentence, "I came here with an offer that you just can't refuse."

"What is it?"

"Did you even wonder why we attack this dimension? Out of nowhere, an army of duel soldiers from another dimension invades all of a sudden. Doesn't it sound strange?"

"Cut to the cake."

"My offer is I will tell you who the people responsible for the invasion are, give you my protection, and a new home. In return, you will just have to work under my command. What do you think? A good offer, isn't it?"

Hikaru deactivated his duel disk and put in back on its place. "Indeed, it is." He walked toward the girl and raised a hand. "Count me in, Ma'am."

"Yay!" the girl beamed in joy and took his hand with a handshake. "My name is _Avice_ by the way."

"Hikaru." The boy retreaded his hand. "So, do your part of the promise, ok?"

Avice giggled and took a step back, then leaned forward. "You are really inpatient, aren't you? Anyway, a promise is a promise. The name of the person who caused this entire invasion was…"

Hikaru paid attention to what she was going to say next. He could finally know who the reason for all the suffering so many people went through was. The only thing in his mind right now was revenge. And he was going to have it very soon.

"Ruri Kurosaki."

Hikaru stepped back, shocked. This name was familiar for some reason. Where has he heard it before? His younger siblings, that's right! They were always talking about their friends, Ruri and Yuto, before and even after the invasion began. Avice noticed the shock on Hikaru's face. She knew what he was thinking right now.

"Haha, that's right! The ones who took everything you had away were your younger brother and sister and their friends."

* * *

 _ **Yuksel's POV**_

"I want to sleep!" I complained while cleaning the dishes. Last night I stayed up late, rebuilding my deck for today's duel. Honestly I expected a bit of understanding from my sister. She already has her six wins so what would be wrong if she prepared breakfast and walk Oni to school alone for once? But no, she had to wake me up six in the morning to make breakfast because she was lazy to do it herself.

"You will sleep once you get your six wins!" my sister responded while helping Oni with her schoolbag.

 _For some reason I really doubt there was any truth in those words._

"Whatever you say." I sighed in defeat. "Anyways, I need to go to You Show as soon as possible so could you walk Oni alone this time?"

"If I have to." My sister grumbled in response.

 _Why? Why do you hate me so much? I'm your own flesh and blood!_

"Do your best nii-chan!" Oni cheered while waving goodbye.

"I will!" I waved back. "And sis," she turned around with an emotionless face. It's now certain that she doesn't want to talk with me. "Will you come and watch my duel?"

She didn't respond. I felt an awkward tension rising within me.

"No."

 ** _Stab! Stab! Stab!_**

This answer, the expression she had while saying it, and the way she said it. I felt as if a hundred knives had stabbed me in the chest. Actually, being stabbed in the chest should feel better than this. I'm not sure if she realizes this but I have feelings as well!

"Bye."

I then heard the front door opening and closing. Afterwards, only silence.

 _I was rejected by my own sister?!_

After finishing the dishes I took my deck, Duel Disk, jacket and ran out the apartment. I really don't want to be late for this duel. Only one more win to enter the tournament. It sounds so exciting!

* * *

 _ **Hema's POV**_

"That was rude, nee-chan!" Oni started lecturing me the moment we left the building.

"What should I have told him?" I asked the little girl. "It was nicer than to tell him that I have no interest in anything he ever does."

For some reason Oni's eyes sparked at my answer. I wonder what she was thinking right now…

"Nee-chan is such a tsundere!" Oni called out.

I froze on the spot, just like everyone else who heard this sentence. Everyone's gaze was on me now. Ok, I don't really know what the word _tsundere_ meant but it must be something bad judging by how everyone was looking at me. There is only one thing to do in a situation like this one,

Securing my hold on Oni's wrist I proceed to run away!

"Nee-chan, slow down, Oni can't run so fast!" the girl cried out.

"Give me a sec!" I replied. We turned the corner and got away from the peoples' gazes, and true to my words, I stopped running.

"Nee-chan is so strange sometimes." Oni mumbled and then giggled. "Like a tsundere~!"

Left! Right! Phew! There weren't any people around. Letting out a sigh of relief I turned towards Oni with a pained expression.

"What does _that_ even mean?!"

Oni giggled again. "It's a secret. Oni can't tell you. You should ask Nii-chan."

 _Nii-chan huh? I swear in the holy spirit of trading card games or whatever that one day he will force me into committing a murder._

"L-let's just go to your school, ok?" I suggested.

"Mhm!" Oni nodded.

"Good." We started walking again. "And no tsundere comments, ok?" I told her.

"Kuudere?" Oni asked.

…

"I will murder him."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Sometime after a few embarrassing remarks the two of us were finally in front of Oni's school.

"See you, nee-chan!" the little girl waved and ran towards the building.

"Stay safe!" I waved back and turned to leave; checking the meaning of the nicknames that Oni gave me on my duel disk, and honestly, the results weren't pleasing at all.

 _Stupid brother! I'm not anything like those tropes! Don't get the wrong ideas about me, damn it!_

Unexpected, I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted at the person. Yuya!? Wait, the purple hair and emo outfit. This isn't Yuya, got it.

" _Proxy_!?" the boy's eyes widen. "Where were you?"

"Come again?" I raised an eyebrow. It looks like Yuya's lookalike mistook me for someone. Strangely I feel like it's the first time happening. "Do I even know you?"

The Yuya lookalike stepped back and shook his head. "You aren't Proxy. You have the same face just like with that other girl, but…" he turned. "Sorry for taking your time."

"Wait!" I shouted after him.

"What do you want?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head. I wanted to get some answers, like why he looks like Yuya and what is his name, but how to do it? "Let's say that I find that girl called Proxy, shouldn't I tell her that you are looking for her? So would you tell me your name?"

He closed his eyes as if in deep thought, hesitating if he should tell me or not. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and continued walking.

"You couldn't find her even if you wanted to. Don't bother." was his response.

"Totally not Yuya." I whispered to myself and continued walking. I was still pretty new to this universe so it wouldn't be a wise move to get into things I don't understand.

As I keep going towards the apartment I heard a strange noise coming from an alley. I looked around. There weren't any other people around to hear it. A bright yellow light came from a corner. I know what I just said about being new to this universe but sometimes you can't tell your curiosity to shut up. Slowly I reached the corner and peeked.

A duel was going on. I didn't know any of them and turned to leave when suddenly

"What are you- Aaaaaaahhhh!" I heard a scream and turned around. A scary purple light came from the corner. I peeked again. One of the duelists was gone, nowhere in sight. The only thing left was a card lying where the person was standing moments ago. It was face-down so I couldn't tell what type it was but I could feel that someone was looking at me.

I moved my gaze from the card to the person that was still there. A young man, somewhere between eighteen and twenty I guess. He had dark eyes and black hair in the shape of wings, just like my brother. I felt fear building up inside my body. Those dark eyes piercing at me sent a chill down my spine. Taking a step back I turned and ran away.

Before I could reach the streets the man jumped and landed before me, disk activated. Damn, he was blocking my way out. I turned once again and ran into the alley, dialing my brother.

* * *

 _ **Yuksel's POV**_

"Are you excited?" Yuya asked me.

"You bet!" I answered. There was no way I could let my sister's words kill my good mood, although I would really like if she cared a bit more. But it can't be helped, right?

"But where is Hema?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right!" Yuya said. "Shouldn't she be with you in this important moment?"

 _We honestly weren't that close. Still, how do I tell them that she refused to come with me?_

"She had a very important thing to do so she couldn't come." when all other options are out, just lie.

"What could be more important than this?!" Yuzu shouted, angry.

"Calm down Yuzu." Sora interfered. "Even though you are angry at Hema, you are yelling at Yuksel who is clearly innocent." Sora pointed out. Remind me to buy him something sweet to thank him later.

"That's true." Yuzu agreed. "But as her older brother he should have tried to convince her."

"Having students run from the school isn't a good advertisement." Shuzo added, making me sweat-drop.

 _Blame us when you start teaching things we don't already know._

"The opponent seems to be late." Tatsuya pointed out.

"Being late for a duel is rude." Ayu added.

"I don't want to wait any more for Yu nii-chan's dueling!" Futoshi complained.

"Neither do I." I said as a matter-of-factly.

Out of nowhere low music sounded and before I could react

" _Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking!_ " Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry!" I said as I answered the duel disk. "Hey-o!"

"I'm in serious danger!" my sister shouted from the other end of the line.

"W-what?!" I couldn't help but panic.

"I'm being chased by a strange guy! And from the looks of it he isn't friendly!"

"Where are you?!"

"I don't know! In some alley all the way back from Oni's school. Hurry!"

"I'm there!" I called back and turned to leave, only to be met by the worried faces of everyone. Argh! I totally forgot that they could hear me!

"What is wrong?" Yuya asked, worried.

"Is something going on with Hema nee-chan?" Ayu continued.

"Yes." I nodded. "She ran in some trouble on her way home. I must go and help her!"

"We will come too!" Yuzu said.

"I won't ever let something to happen with my students!" Shuzo shouted and ran out without even knowing where my sister was.

 _Let's just hope luck isn't with him this time._

"Sorry but I can't let you come." I told them.

"Eh?!"

"But why?" Yuya asked.

"We are friends, remember?" Yuzu reminded.

"I remember." I told them with a smile. "But if you all come then who will be here when my opponent shows up?"

"He has a point." Sora said, taking my side. "There is no need for all of us to go so let me accompany him instead."

The others looked down, thinking. After a few moments Yuya looked up and nodded.

"Stay safe you two."

"We will!" Sora ensured him and we ran out. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"She is in an alley around the LV School." I told him.

"I think I know where we could find her." Sora ensured me.

* * *

Honestly, I'm not so sure if Sora knows what he is doing. First, we ran down a street that doesn't lead to the LV School. Second, I don't see my sister anywhere here!

"You sure this is the right place?" I asked him.

"Of course." Sora told me and took a bite from his chocolate. "All alleys around pass this place so if your sister is being pursued she will have to eventually pass this place."

"Um, how do you know this?" I asked. From what Yuya told me Sora isn't from here so how could he know so much about the city?

"Oh… I just happened to find this while passing by." Sora answered.

 _Strange, but I don't believe one bit of this._

"And what if the persecutor got her before she could reach this place?" I asked him.

"Well…" Sora shrugged. "Then she is screwed I guess."

"THIS ANSWER DOESN'T HELP ME AT ALL!" I yelled into his face.

"Help me!" a voice called.

We looked forward and my sister came from behind a corner, running full force towards us.

"Sis!" I cried.

"Idiot!" she cried back.

We ran towards her and hid her behind us.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and I swear if this bastard touched her even with a finger I will-

"Look what I got here!" a voice called out. I looked forward and saw a young man with black hair, wearing black and yellow matching pants and black shoes. "I knew that if I follow this girl around you will eventually show up."

 _Wait! He wants me? I have never seen him in my life!_

"Do you know him?" Sora asked seriously.

"Never seen him before." I answered.

"True." The young man admitted. "But I have seen him before." He then turned his gaze towards Sora. "And I didn't expect him to bring a puppy with himself."

"Puppy?" Sora questioned with a big smile on his face.

The man then activated his duel disk which seemed to be a different model than the one everyone else uses. Most likely it's customized just like sister's and mine. It was yellow in color with a matching blade.

"Oh, so you are one of them huh?" Sora said. His smirk widened as he took out his own duel disk.

"Stop!" I shouted. Sora looked at me, confused.

"He attacked MY sister so let me deal with him."

Sora just nodded and stepped back. I put my duel disk on and activated it, the crimson scythe blade materializing before me.

"DUEL!" we both shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"So your name is _Hikaru_ huh?" I said, reading from the screen of my duel disk.

"And you are Yuksel?" he said, looking at his disk as well. "Pretty interesting name."

 _Wait, he didn't know my name?_

"I will take the first turn!" I declared and looked at my hand. _N.G. Chain Puller_ , _A Hero Emerges_ , _Give Before Take_ , _Fall and Rise_ and _N.G. Clawer_. "I activate the spell, _Give Before Take_ , discarding two cards to draw two new ones later!" I explained, putting A Hero Emerges and N.G. Clawer in the Graveyard.

"Next I summon N.G. Chain Puller!" I shouted as the familiar monster appeared before me. "Chain Puller's effect allows me to Special Summon one N.G. monster from my Graveyard when normal summoned! Come back, N.G. Clawer!"

A black portal appeared in front of me. _Chain Puller_ threw two chains in it and pulled out _Clawer_. The two monsters stood before me, ready to fight.

"Next, I overlay my two level four monsters!" My two monsters turned into streams of energy. _Clawer_ was yellow while _Chain Puller_ was purple. The monsters shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared before me and the two monsters went inside of it.

"O dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of a thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 4! Black dragon with galactic power! _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_!"

A cloud of darkness appeared on the field and streaks of purple lightning descended from it. Beta Spike came out and let out a deafening roar.

"Yuksel's Xyz monster…" Sora mumbled.

"I end my turn." I declared.

"That's it?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"One monster, that's it? No back row?"

"Well…" I tried to say something but there wasn't anything I could say back.

"You rely on those dragons too much." Hikaru told me. "So much that you didn't find it necessary to become stronger as a duelist."

That was true, but… my dragons have _never_ betrayed me before…

"My turn!" Hikaru shouted and drew a card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I will end it all." Hikaru declared. "I will finish it this turn!"

"He is going for an OTK?!" I shouted.

"I activate the spell, **Overlay Capture**!" A card showing two overlay units flying from a monster appeared on the field. "I target one Xyz monster on the field and send all of its overlay units to the Graveyard! Then, if there is a monster among them I can Special Summon all of the monsters on my side of the field!"

Two black portals appeared on the field. Beta Spike's overlay units flied into mine. N.G. Chain Puller and N.G. Clawer came out from Hikaru's.

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell, **Shock Overlay**!" another spell appeared on the field. This one showed a blue lighting with two yellow overlay units orbiting around it. "When activated I target one monster on my field and I summon this card with the same stats as the target, or I should say, _N.G. Clawer_!"

 **Shock Overlay, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800**

"Finally I activate the continuous spell, **Phantom's Attribute**!" This card showed six lightings in different colors. "When Phantom's Attribute is on the field all face-up monsters on the field become the one attribute I choose! In other words, N.G. Chain Puller and Beta Spike are now LIGHT attribute!"

"He now has three level fours of the same attribute." I totally know what this means.

"I overlay my three monsters!" Hikaru shouted, rising an arm into the air. The three monsters turned into streams of yellow energy and shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared before Hikaru, which the three monsters went inside of.

" _The sky and earth will shake before the white demon's fury! Light with demonic origins, choose the path of an untamed beast feeding from the souls of sinners! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! The savage beast,_ _**Shiroi Akuma, Berserk Leo**_!

A yellow column of light shot into the sky. A giant muscular beast, resembling a werewolf stepped on the field. Two green orbs were staring from behind the golden mask of a lion. The beast's entire body was covered in golden armor with blue cracks on it, possessing spikes on the shoulders and the back of its arms. Its golden tail swung around and the tattered blue cloak on its back finished the horrific look of the creature.

 _ **Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo, Rank: 4/Light**_ **/** **Thunder** **/ATK: 2** **7** **00/DEF: 2** **7** **00/ORU:** **3**

I stepped back, feeling fear. For some reason my entire body was shaking. I felt something coming up from my stomach and put my hand over my mouth. Beta Spike raised its head and let out a cry.

"This is the end of the road for you." Hikaru spoke.

* * *

 **Overlay Capture** (Spell) Normal

Target 1 Xyz monster your opponent controls that has Xyz Material; send all of its Xyz Materials to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special summon any monster among them to your side of the field. Those monsters can't attack during this turn or activate their effects.

 **Shock Overlay** (Spell) Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster you control; Special summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target. (This card is also still a Spell Card.)

 **Phantom's Attribute** (Spell) Continuous

Declare 1 Attribute. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the Attribute of all face-up monsters on the field become the one you declared. Destroy this card during your 3rd End Phase after activation.

 _ **Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo**_ Rank: 4/Light/Thunder/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2700

3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

Effect:Once per turn, At the end of the Damage Step: if this card attack a monster but did not destroy it by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This card can attack on the same target again and if it does, it gains 2700 ATK during the Damage Step only.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late chapter and by late I mean very, very late chapter. But don't worry, I have an excuse for this. I was too lazy and instead of writing I spent 8 hours everyday sitting somewhere and listening to music like some depressed teenager...**

 **I never said that my excuse was a good one, did I?**

 **Actually, I have written this chapter along time ago but 'cause there isn't very action or plot in it I wanted to post it along with Chapter 18 to cover it up (Hey, at least I'm honest!) But because that chapter isn't written yet and I'm stuck with the taste of guilt while the other amazing writters in this fandom are doing their best to written interesting and hooking stories I just needed to post this.**

* * *

Trading Card Games can be… Complicated

"I overlay my three monsters!" Hikaru shouted. raising an arm into the air. The three monsters turned into streams of yellow energy and shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared before Hikaru; the three monsters went inside of it.

" _The sky and earth will shake before the white demon's fury! Light with demonic origins, choose the path of untamed beast feeding from the souls of sinners! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! The savage beast,_ _Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo_!

 _ **Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo, Rank: 4/Light**_ **/** **Thunder** **/ATK: 2** **7** **00/DEF: 2** **7** **00/ORU:** **3**

I stepped back, feeling fear. For some reason my entire body was shaking. I feel something coming from my stomach and put a hand over my mouth. Beta Spike raised its head and let out a cry.

"This is the end of the road for you." Hikaru declared. "Battle! _Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo_ , attack _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_! _Last Prodigy_!"

Berserk Leo charged forward, stabbing Beta Spike in the chest. My arms were shaking in fear and I could only watch my monster cry in pain.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 3800, Hand: 1**

"Quick-Spell, _**Demon's Second Call**_!" I looked at the card Hikaru just played. It showed the silhouette of a smiling white demon with a sword in each arm. "When a 'Shiroi Akuma' battled but fails to destroy the opponent monster, it gains 600 attack points and gets to attack again on the same target!"

 _What?!_

 _ **Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo, Rank: 4/Light**_ **/** **Thunder** **/ATK: 2** **7** **00** **\- 3300** **/DEF: 2** **7** **00/ORU:** **3**

The beast's claws started glowing and it stabbed my dragon again. Another deafening cry of pain echoed in my ears. _Am I actually afraid to lose to this guy…?_

 **Yuksel's LP: 3800 - 3000, Hand: 1**

"Honestly, this level of weakness is offensive." Hikaru closed his eyes as he spoke those words. "You wouldn't be able to survive in a _battlefield_ even for a day."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, offended.

"Exactly as I said." Hikaru reopened his eyes; I could feel the anger in them. "You don't deserve the power given to you! Berserk Leo, finish this!"

 _Didn't his monster use all of its attacks already?_

Hikaru pointed at his monster. "I activate Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo's effect! If it battled this turn but didn't destroy the monster, by using one of its Overlay units I can give my Berserk Leo another attack! Berserker's Blader!"

As Hikaru called out the name of his monster's ability, Berserk Leo created a spear made of light and charged towards me, even though I had Beta Spike on my field! Then, the black dragon stepped in front of Hikaru's monster to protect me. Berserk Leo's spear and Beta Spike's blade crashed into one another.

"You were wrong!" I told Hikaru with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back with a monotone voice. "When Berserk Leo attacks using this effect, it gains a boost equal to its base attack!"

"What?!"

 _ **Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo, Rank: 4/Light**_ **/** **Thunder** **/ATK:** **33** **00** **\- 6000** **/DEF: 2** **7** **00/ORU:** **3**

"6000 attack points?!"

 _Crack!_

Something had hit me in the chest, throwing me a few meters back. It hurt so much!

 **Yuksel's LP: 3000 - 0, Hand: 1**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 2 (Win)**

Slowly reopening my eyes with my entire body in pain, I could only look up at Beta Spike, who looked at me with a mixed expression of pain and sadness. Then, right before the dragon disappeared I noticed it: the spike on Beta's forehead was broken and missing.

Realization hit me and I put a hand on my chest, the center of the pain I was feeling at the moment. It hurt, but more important was that I could feel something wet.

"No…!" My sister kneeled next of me. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking in fear. "Don't you _dare_ die right now!" She sounded desperate as I noticed her tears had hit my body.

Hearing her say something like this was _scary_. I raised my hand from the chest. Looking at it, I could feel a new type of fear building inside of me. It was something that I didn't expect to face yet. Maybe this is supposed to show how weak of a person I truly am; lying helplessly in my sister's lap and looking at my hand covered in blood as I feared what I had the most: _death_.

"You really are something, huh?" I heard Sora and turned around. He was preparing to face Hikaru.

 _What the heck? He just swept the ground with me! You can't beat him!_

I tried to protest but Hikaru spoke before me, "I'm not here to play with some puppy." He then took a spell from his deck and put it on his disk. " _Thunder Flash_ activate!" A yellow light completely enveloped the room before dying down a few moments later. Hikaru was nowhere in sight.

"He ran away." Sora said the obvious as he deactivated his duel disk.

"Are you ok?" my sister asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I told her, grabbing her right hand. "I'm not going to leave you alone, sis."

"We should take you to a hospital." Sora suggested.

I and my sister looked at each other, a bit worried. The wound really hurt, but this is my smallest worry. _What if Yuya and the others learned that I was in a hospital?_ They would most likely bombard us with questions that neither I nor my sister would be able to answer.

"Don't worry." I said as I stood up, clutching the wound. _Don't get me wrong, the pain is strong and moving makes it even worse, but it's still better that telling your friends that you are from another world._

"This isn't enough to put me down." I told Sora with passion in my eyes.

He on the other hand just sighed. "There is no point in trying to reason with you, _is there_?"

"How do you think?" I asked about the wound.

"Well, judging from how you can still walk and talk I guess it isn't that bad." Sora said, taking a candy from his pocket. "Let's put on a bandage at the very least."

"Sounds reasonable." My sister agreed.

I clicked a button on the shoulder of my jacket, releasing the cape linked to it. My sister took the cloth and wrapped it around my wound. This should serve as a bandage until we got home. We went to our apartment when I then realized something important.

 _That_ _ **bastard**_ _destroyed my long coat!_

* * *

Thankfully, there weren't many people staring at me in wonder if I'm some kind of commando or not during the walk back home. Unthankfully, when we reached the apartment my sister was the first to try to open the door. After several seconds staring at the door she slowly turned towards me with a murderous aura floating over her.

"Did you lock the door when you left, with the full _knowledge_ that I didn't have a key with me ONLY to teach me a lesson for turning you down this morning?"

I simply looked away. "Of course not, miss!"

 _How did she figure all this out?!_

Anyways, I unlocked the door and we entered. Sora seemed amazed that we could afford ourselves such a nice and big place. I took my long coat and shirt off and threw them on the ground and lied on the sofa. Sora sat on the chair opposite from me while Hema went to grab the first aid kit.

It felt really awkward, just sitting here and doing nothing. I should try to start a conversation with Sora but how when I don't even know what to say? Actually, there is one thing I can come up with.

' _Ugh… Hey, Sora! I know that you most likely doubt my identity after this incident… Listen, I haven't told this to anyone else, but… I and my sister are actually from another world._ '

Of course I would be retarded beyond salvation to actually say this out loud!

"You know," Sora started, "I wonder what this person wanted with you. Why would he attack someone he doesn't know? Are you sure you haven't seen him before?"

"Positive." I nodded. "I have never seen him in my entire life."

 _I'm almost sure that I would never forget someone that tried to murder me!_

"I see." Sora mumbled, deep in thought. _Aww, he is caring so much about me._ ( _A/N: Actually, he is thinking where he could find that Xyz scum for a friendly game of 'Predator and Prey'…_ )

" _Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking!_ " I sighed and took my duel disk. 'Funny Tomato' was calling me. I really didn't want to answer right now, but it couldn't be helped. I did make them worry and then never called them to say if everything was okay. Without any other options I answered the call.

"Yes Yuya?"

"Yuksel!" Yuya's sounded as if he was screaming. "Is Hema OK!?"

"Yeah, yeah, she is ok; nothing to worry about."

"Good." Yuya said, sounding relieved. "I called you to say that there is no need to come today, so you could take your sister back home."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? What happened?"

"Your opponent didn't show up. Yuzu called the school but they were as surprised about this as we were. According to them she should have been here about an hour ago."

"This sounds… strange. What about the lessons? I thought Mr. Hiragi said that we shouldn't skip them…"

"Hahaha, about that," I catch a nervous laugh here, "the truth is that Yuzu's father still hasn't come back. Looks like he got lost again so Yuzu and I are about to go look for him."

"Wait! What do you mean by 'lost again'?"

"Hahaha, its nothing you should think about." Yuya said with another nervous laugh before the call ended. For some reason I couldn't help but stare at my duel disk blankly. Dealing with this group of people may turn out to be more troublesome than I expected. The first thing for me to do tomorrow should be to buy some aspirin.

"What did Yuya say?" Sora asked, reminding me of his existence.

"He said that class is dismissed for today."

"Oh, cool." Sora jumped from the chair he was sitting on and turned towards the door. "It seems I don't have anything to do here anymore. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the incident. Bye!"

"Have a good day!" I waved and lied back on the sofa, starring at the ceiling afterwards.

"Found it!" my sister exclaimed as she came back. "Uh, Sora left?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Also, class is dismissed for today."

My sister titled her head. "For what reason?"

"You would be better off if you don't know." I told her and sat up to give easier access to my injury. This is the first time my sister even cares about my well-being.

"Thanks."

"Huh?" my sister blinked a few times in confusion.

"Thank you for being with me." I said while gently stroking her hair. A big blush appeared on my sister's face and she turned away to hide it. After a few moments she spoke.

"I think we should be more careful from now on." At those words my sister faced me with a serious expression on her face. "Today when I left Oni at her school I bumped into someone who looked like Yuya. He had the same face, but the eyes, hair and clothes were different; colder."

 _Someone who looks like Yuya, but colder? I don't think that the existence of such human is scientifically possible._

"He told me that he was looking for a girl that looked like me." My sister continued and I could sense a change in her voice; she was worried now. "Things have changed, and I could feel it. Those alter egos we have, the man who attacked you… I don't think that just following with the plot would do it anymore."

"You are right, sis." I nodded. "For this world she should be just some bystander. Our existence here should be as good as unnoticeable. Unless…"

"Unless _this_ is the reason we were sent into this world." My sister finished. But really, nobody gets dragged into another world without a good reason for it. So, everything that's left is to find what the reason is, right? Sounds easy, but we weren't sent here by a person, but by a card which can't talk! Also, there is something more important that I would like to know more about right now.

"Hey, sis. You won't mind telling me why you were in that alley in the first place, would you?"

"You got me." Sister said with a sigh. "I thought I saw something strange. I went into the alley to check what was going on. Everything I saw was the man defeating someone in a duel before the one that lost disappeared in a flash of violet light. Next moment this guy saw me and started chasing me."

"So that's what happened." I said and put a hand under my chin, in thought. There is only one known way to make someone disappear.

 _Hikaru has a teleporting device, huh? That would explain how he disappeared after our duel. Just thinking about the possibilities when having such a power excites me! Teleporting N.G. Fox and Wolf to a place where I could get a good look under their skirts would be only the beginning of my quest to_ _fulfill my desires_ _! Hehehe. Hehehehehe. Kekekekehehehehehe!_

"Um, you are drooling." My sister noted and then face palmed. "Sometimes I wonder what is even going on in that head of yours."

"Only good things." _But not innocent things._

"There are things I would like to ask you as well." My sister said, now sitting uncomfortably close to me. I could sense her fingers playing with the back of my neck, nails trying to get under my skin. It didn't take a genius to know that she was pissed off about something, again. "Why are you filling Oni's _innocent_ mind with nonsense and lies?"

"W-what do you mean? Sis, I'm already injured; there is no need to go berserk! Please calm down!" If you can't guess, my instinct of self-preservation just kicked in. "I- I don't even know what you are talking about! B-but I swear that it wasn't me!"

"Stop lying, brother." My sister said with a cold, monotone voice. "Oni already told me that it was you who told her what a tsundere means and that I'm one."

"No sissy! It wasn't m-"

 **Crack!**

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR YOUR NONSENSES, IDIOT!"

 _So many weird events happened in one day. And to think that all this happened before twelve? I'm sure that what happened during the rest of this strange day deserves to be told as well, but for some reason… I can't remember anything that happened after this._

* * *

 **General POV**

It was night time at Maiami City once again, with Hikaru sitting on the roof of a high building, watching the beautiful lights of the city. What a lucky bastard this Yuksel was. Hikaru was planning to end both siblings at once, but the unexpected turn of events forced him to take his leave before he could even finish the job Avice had assigned him.

"Hehe, why are you sitting here, so silent?" Talking about the wolf…

Avice sat next to him, with a smirk that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. Honestly, expressions like this were the reason for Hikaru to feel that his 'commander' is secretly retarded.

"He beat you, didn't he?" Avice said with pride. "I warned you that a mere Xyz could never be able to deal with someone of such high caliber, but you didn't listen to me, did you? Don't worry, don't worry, I'm forgiving you for acting on your own this time. Everyone has those moments when we forget our limits, so I know how you feel, but at least you learned something new about yourself, no? I would really prefer if you don't think that you are better than me and my fusions next time, _ok_?"

Hikaru looked down in defeat. Then, a small smirk formed on his lips as he responded, "I defeated him."

And the face Avice made when she heard this was so good that you could take a picture for future blackmailing. A _mere_ Xyz did what Fusion wasn't able to? Avice was furious that she now looked weaker in front of her own soldiers, but at the same time, somewhere deep, deep inside, she was proud of Hikaru. Academia really did misjudge them after all! And more important, Avice was right to take him instead of some Obelisk Blues.

"If that's so, where is my _Delta Claws_?"

"I don't have it." Hikaru answered casually.

Something inside Avice cracked. She was smiling, but her eyes were empty. The sole reason she wanted to defeat that guy was to get back her _Delta Claws_ which he stole from her. And now, when the thief was finally found and defeated, Hikaru tells her that he didn't take the card?!

"What do you mean by that!?" Avice snapped. "You said you defeated him in a duel! Why didn't you take him with you then!?"

"I couldn't." Hikaru said casually. "He wasn't alone."

At those words, Hikaru remembered what happened. He was about to duel that Academia puppy and then Yuksel's sister until he saw two hooded figures standing a few meters behind the siblings, with their duel disks prepared. He never noticed them appearing, but it had suddenly turned into a five versus one battle. Even Hikaru knew when it was time to retread from a battle.

"Who was with them?" Avice asked seriously.

"I don't know." Hikaru shrugged. "Two of them wore hoods so I couldn't identify them, but I clearly saw an Obelisk Blue with the siblings."

"An Obelisk Blue…?" Avice stepped back, shocked. Then, the shock turned into an evil grin. "The Obelisk Blue…! This means that Academia already has chosen its next target! Hikaru, you can go take a break. If what I think is really going to happen then I know when will be the perfect time to take out my remaining counterparts."

"They will start another invasion?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. "I can sense only more destruction and death coming up."

"Don't worry." Avice said, petting him on the head. "I don't think a full scale invasion is what they are going for right now."

Avice rose on her feet and looked at the city. "The view is beautiful." She then took a deep breath. "Let's go!" saying this, Avice jumped off the roof. Hikaru looked down for few seconds then sighed. He rose on his feet as well and jumped after Avice.

"What a nuisance."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Avice, you are pretty playful today~!**

 **If you guys thought that the thing up there was my Author Note, hehehe, it was just an apologize letter for the late chapter.**

 **I'm sure that you guys have noticed how slowly everything is going on in my story and how most of the plot wasn't explained even though I'm almost near my 20th chapter. I want to explain to you the reason for this.**

 **You see, I'm trying to make this story feel like the ARC-V anime. I don't mean that you will have to wait for 100 more chapters before any explanations, so don't worry. After Chapter 18 where Yuksel will have to face his biggest challenge till now we will enter the Maiami Championship where most of the stuff will be explained ;)**

 **Thanks for readyng this sh*t of mine and thanks to everyone who followed/favorited my story while I was lazing around.**

* * *

 **Demon's Second Call** (Spell) Quick _ **  
**_

When a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack once again, and if it does, it gains ATK 600 ATK.


	18. Chapter 18

Of Dragons and Knights

 **Yuksel's POV**

I have no idea what is happening with me right now, nor do I know how I ended in this situation. At first I was just walking around in the city when suddenly a giant crimson eye appeared in the sky and released a shockwave which leveled the buildings with the ground. The next thing I knew was standing on ruins and watching four dragons obliterating what was left from the city. The most shocking fact was that I recognized Odd-Eyes from among them.

Suddenly the dragons ceased their attacks and turned towards me, hissing. I turned around to run however found myself trapped between two groups of dragons. I realized that it wasn't me who they were hissing at; it was Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta. My dragons answered with a fierce roar and a strange aura formed around them. I don't get it, what is this? Why is Yuya's dragon here? Why is this happening to me?

"This is a message."

At those words the ruined world disappeared and I was left standing in a dark void, face to face with someone who looked almost exactly like me. The only thing that differentiated us was our hair color; the white parts replaced by black.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What is this place? What 'message' is this? Am I losing my mind here?!"

"Whoa! Calm down a bit, it's not like you are losing your mind or anything." The other I reassured me. "You are still completely sane… Well… as sane as you could be. Truth is, I have watched you since you got in this world and I can't say that your actions till now were… lacking finesse."

"You don't have to remind me of this…" _Even I'm taunting myself for what happened with the last duel now, really?!_ _But this aside, this guy seems pretty suspicious._ "Who are you anyways? Thought you'd use my face? You clearly aren't me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down a bit boy!" The other me yelled. "What do you mean by using your face? You are the one using my face! I'm _Yuksel_!"

"Eh? That's just not possible! And that is my name right now too, so you can't be Yuksel too. Ah… I get it. I will just call you Yami." I told him. "It's also a big reference so be grateful to me."

"But that isn't my name!" _Yami_ shouted. "Even though I let you take over my body, house and sister, I'm not going to give my name to some loser!"

"Hey, I lost only once since I came here! Why don't you start explaining to me from the start? What do you know about why I and my sister were transported to this world? What is with the dragons I just saw? What is that message you told me about? How did I end up here?" I asked, looking around. "And more important, where is _here_!?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, boy." Yami patted my head. "Most of those questions I can't answer because I don't know for myself. As for the vision, I saw it once before; when I acquired our four dragons for the first time, but they never told me what it meant. I'm sure that whoever threw us in this mess will come to explain themselves when the time come. My only advice would be to stay alive until I find a way to get back my part of the control over my body. As for the place, right now we are in some kind of dream world inside our brain."

"Eh?" I looked around confused, shocked and a bit afraid about my brain capability. "It's pretty dark and empty here. What about how I ended up here?"

"Your sister's the problem." Yami responded. "She somehow stopped the blood circulation in your neck using her nails and then kicked you in the same spot, knocking you out cold."

' _That sounds like something she would do to me…_ ' I thought while maintaining a neutral face.

"I think it's time for you to go back to reality now!" Yami shouted and turned to leave. "I will make sure to be around next time when you are about to die!"

"Where are you going anyways?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just found a place in your brain that is in my liking. I will be there if you need me." He said, waving goodbye.

"Hey you…" I started to speak as a flash of light appeared in the darkness and the whole area have was devored by the light. "Don't you dare get near the red door labeled '18+'!" I shouted but unfortunately I was already awake when I did it. Scanning the room, I was relieved to find out that it was my bedroom.

' _Lucky me; there would be a lot of serious questions if my sister or Oni heard me saying this._ ' I sweat dropped at the thought.

I proceed to sit up when a sharp pain in my chest and neck instantly reminded me about my current condition. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked to the closet, looking for something to wear since my last outfit got destroyed and painted in blood. I never before bothered to check what clothes I had because I never really needed to change but I was relieved to find that everything was my style; gloomy black and red clothes.

Normally I would take the first thing I find but the memory about when Oni said that I'm looking scary in my old clothes made me look for something more… _child_ friendly.

Just then my eyes stopped on a certain black jacket with red borders and matching stripes on the shoulders. It resembled my old costume but shorter.

I took the jacket along with a pair of gloves and a new white shirt, dressed in them, then ran out my bedroom and directly into the living room. Both Oni and my sister were already up; the former watching her favorite anime on the TV while the latter was busy making breakfast.

"Good morning!" I greeted. "How is everyone today?"

"You are up. Finally." My sister said casually without turning to look at me.

"Good morning, Nii-chan!" Oni greeted me and gave a thumps-up. "Nii-chan's new looks is approved."

"Thank you so much, princess!" I smiled then turned back at my sister. Honestly, she could at least ask how I feel after having knocked me out.

"You finally got up…" She said, still looking away. "I was about to come and wake you up myself. Yesterday, sometime after you… well, _passed out_. Yuya called to say that your match was moved for today. The school is sending another student to duel you as the previous one is still missing."

 _A person is missing and they don't even bother to look? Sure it sounds better that the school accusing me for ambushing and kidnapping my opponent to insure my place in the tournament but still…_

"Hikaru sure did a trick there." I went towards the table. "I bet he is the reason my opponent disappeared like this."

"Who is _Hikaru_?" Oni asked.

"He is NOT a friend." I answered simply. "Just a guy we ran into yesterday while you were at school."

"Oni, could you ask these things after _Nii-chan_ eats his breakfast please?" my sister asked.

"Ah right!" Oni jumped from the couch and bowed before me. "S-sorry Nii-chan!"

"There is not a problem." I smiled brightly and patter her on the head. "There is no need to apologize for being curious."

* * *

We quickly ate the breakfast my sister made and left for You Show. This time, Oni was coming with us because her school freed the participants in order to train for the tournament. It's only three days from now and I still don't have my sixth win! Anyways, this would be a good time to introduce her to Yuya and co. Who knows, maybe she and Ayu will become good friends.

To my surprise, inside the school, those waiting were not only our well known friends but also a big bulky guy with an interesting hairstyle and two knights.

"Um… Hi?" I waved awkwardly.

"Hey guys!" Yuya waved back cheerfully.

The bulky guy stepped forward and looked down at me. I felt pretty scared right now; like a cat running away from its predator. This guy seemed pretty muscular; it seemed like he could beat the _nine_ lives out of me with just a single hit.

"Are you the friends Yuya told me about?" He asked with authority.

"Y-yeah." I nodded before clearing my throat. "Yes, we are. I'm Yuksel, this is my sister, Hema, and the little one is Oni."

"Oni?" Yuzu repeated; a bit confused. "You never told us about her."

"Sorry." I looked down. "I never had the chance to till now."

I noticed a hand before me and looked up. The bulky guy was smiling. "I'm a friend of Yuya's as well; the manly _Gongenzaka_."

"Nice to meet you, Gongenzaka." I replied. We then shook hands.

"It's great that you are getting along with other people but I think you are forgetting something really important." My sister told me as she leaned on my back and pointed at the knights.

"Um…. Hi?" I greeted and waved at them awkwardly.

One of the knights, a boy with blue hair and green eyes approached me and from the looks of it, he seemed to be _very_ angry

"Yuksel Kuroba!" the boy shouted whilst drawing out his duel disk. "I'm sure that you did something to Edward just to make sure you enter the tournament!"

"Hey, hey!" Yuya walked between us, smiling. "There is no need to get aggressive; after all, dueling is supposed to be fun, not harmful."

"Yuya is right." I nodded. "We entered this school and signed for the tournament because we wanted to have a fun time dueling with our friends."

"Like I'm buying this bullshit!" The boy shouted and threw a hand towards Yuya but I grabbed his hand before it could collide.

"Yuya!" Gogenzaka shouted and ran towards us worriedly. Gongenzaka turned towards the boy but I raised a hand, stopping him from taking any hasty actions.

"You little…!" The boy hissed while trying to free himself from my grip but unfortunately for him it seemed I was stronger.

"Listen. I don't care what your problem is, or what you are trying to accuse me for, but I'm not going to let you harm my friends. We are here to have fun and if you don't like it the exit is right there." I told him coldly and then let go of his arm. I looked back. "Are you ok, Yuya?"

Tomato head just nodded at my question. Everyone seemed shocked from what just happened. The boy squeezed his fists angrily and I was on the edge, waiting for him to attack me again. Then a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a man smiling at me.

"Please excuse my student; Arata had a really hard time since his friend disappeared like this."

"Sensei…" The boy – _Arata_ mumbled in shock.

"I understand." I nodded and shot my sister a glance and she nodded; I will need her assistance to calm everyone down.

"The most important thing is that nobody was hurt, right?" my sister told everyone. "Arata lost a friend so please understand that it's hard for him as well."

"It's not that I can't sympathize, but he tried to hurt Yuya!" Yuzu protested.

"He wasn't thinking straight." My sister defended. "If Yuya can forgive him for this then there is no reason why you can't. Right, Yuya?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded in agreement.

Yuzu sighed in defeat. "If you say so Yuya…"

I smiled and turned back at Arata. "If you have a problem with me then let's solve it with a duel, not with fists."

"Tch." Arata turned away and marched towards the duel arena.

"Are you sure about this?" My sister whispered in my ear from behind. "Your wound could open."

"It's not that bad, right?" I reassured her.

"Then do as you want and try not to bleed to death here."

Ok, maybe she does have a point there but I can't just let that guy – whatever his name was – roar around; not in his current state. Blame Hikaru for all this, though the teacher seems to be accepting the disappearance of his top student very easily.

"You seem to be really calm despite what is happening." I told him, earning a smile in return.

"There is nothing I could do in this situation. The Leo Corporation said that they will investigate on what happened. In fact, it was _they_ who stated that you were innocent."

 _Wait, the Leo Corporation protected me? Normally in anime this works the other way around, unless they know something that I don't…_

"Is that so? Then why is _that guy_ still accusing me for the incident?"

" _Araba_? Oh, he was a good friend with _Edward_ – the missing student – he thinks that you were capable of doing something to his friend without being noticed by Leo Corporation."

"You are saying it as if they are monitoring the entire city."

"In fact, they are. Haven't you seen the security cameras around the city?"

 _So they indeed know more than they reveal! If they monitor the entire city then they must have seen Hikaru assault that student and maybe even my duel with him!_

"Looks like the duel is about to begin." The teacher patted me on the shoulder. "Give us a good show."

"No 'Good luck'!?"

He chuckled. "Not when you are dueling one of my students."

I smirked at the reply and ran towards the duel arena where my opponent had his disk already activated and was waiting.

"Took you long enough." He said, irritated. "I was expecting you to run away like a coward."

"Can't you leave the insults for _after_ you defeat me?" I asked him. Not like I'm going to give him the pleasure of winning this duel anyways.

"Are you admitting defeat already?"

I groaned. "Let's get this over with already!"

"Action Field _Ancient Shrine_!" I heard Shuzo from the control room.

The field changed into the entrance of a castle with platforms hanging around us, using chains that were connected to the celling.

"Duelists locked in battle," I started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" my opponent continued.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action Duel!" we both shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Araba's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I will start!" Araba shouted. "I summon _Noble Knight Borz_!"

I stared at the 1700 ATK monster, horrified; I can take anything, anything but _not_ a _Noble Knight_ deck. Those equip spells of theirs and the Xyz monsters…

No… Just no…

"I'm not done yet!" Araba took a card and placed it into a slot of his duel disk. "I activate ' _Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms_ ' effect equipping her to-"

"your _Noble Knight Borz_ and raising his attack by 300. At the same time Borz's effect makes him a level 5 Dark monster." I finished.

Araba's face changed to one of pure rage. "H-how do you all this?!"

 _Shit, I shouldn't have said this!_

"There is no way for you to know this unless it was you who attacked _Edward_!"

"W-wait! That's not it-"

"I activate _Borz's_ effect!" Araba took three cards from his deck. "Choose one!"

"Let me explain something first!"

"Choose!"

It seemed that I won't be able to explain until the duel end. "I choose the left one."

Akaba added the card to his hand and put the other two into the graveyard. "I activate the Equip spell, _Noble Arms of Destiny_ and equip it to _Borz_! Once per turn he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! Turn end!"

"My turn!" I shouted, drawing a card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Araba's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

Damn, the hand isn't bad, but it also isn't that great. I had two pendulum monsters but their scales were six and seven so they were kind of useless right now. Taking that, the only other monsters in my hand were level four.

"I summon _N.G. Clawer_!" I shouted. The knight appeared next to me and I could swear that I heard him groan at the sight of the now 2000 attack power knight my opponent had on his field. Wasting no time, I ran towards one of the platforms before me.

"You are running away now!?" Araba didn't miss a moment and started taunting me.

"I'm not running away!" I shouted back and jumped towards the wall before me; I kicked it to jump even higher and landed onto one of the platforms. Just like expected, there was an Action card. I took it and turned toward Araba with a smirk. "I'm winning!"

"So you are going to use Action Cards as an advantage?" Araba snapped.

"And you won't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They are just tools used by weaklings like you!"

"That's not true!" I protested. "Action Cards aren't tools used by the weak! They are what make duels truly amazing and unpredictable! But I'm sure that words won't have any effect on you so I'm going to show you instead! Action Spell, _**Loyal Shield**_ \- one monster I control gains 600 ATK and can't be destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn!"

Clawer gained a silver shield with a yellow aura on his left hand while at the same time his attack raised to 2300. The warrior pointed his claws toward _Noble Knight Borz_ as if challenging him on a duel.

"But that way Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms' other effect will be negated!"

"You are a quick leaner." I swept my hand over my duel disk, quickly changing to Battle Phase. " _N.G. Clawer_ , attack _Noble Knight Borz_!" My monster jumped off the platform and proceeded to cut his opponent with his claws. _Borz_ in return put his sword in front of his face and blocked the attack.

" _Noble Arms of Destiny_ 's effect still works and once per turn it protects my monster from destruction!" Araba explained.

"But you still take damage!" I reminded him.

 **Araba's LP: 4000 – 3700**

I looked at my hand once again; almost all of the cards were monsters, with only one trap but I can't use it yet as it doesn't meet the requirements and if I'm right about what is about to come it would be a very stupid move to set it without a way to defend it.

"I end my turn here." There is nothing else to do this turn anyway. "Now _Loyal Shield_ 's effect ends as well."

Araba didn't say anything and just drew his card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Araba's LP: 3700, Hand: 4**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I summon _Noble Knight Brothers (LV: 4, ATK: 1200)_!" At those words, three knights in golden armor appeared behind Araba. "Next I activate their effect! When the brothers are normal summoned, I can special summon up to two Noble Knights from my hand! Appear, _Noble Knight Artorigus (LV: 4, ATK: 1800)_ and _Noble Knight Eachtar (LV: 5, ATK: 1600)_!"

I jumped towards a nearby platform and used the high ground to spot any Action Card that could be on the ground below. I'm sure that he is going to Xyz summon due to his current monsters being unable to take down all of my life points; ending it fast and with minimal effort would be a good way to show his point.

"I'm sure you know what is coming next!" Araba shouted. "I overlay my level four _Noble Knight Brothers_ and _Noble Knight Artorigus_! _Ancient King chosen by the blade. Ruler to be, I call you forth! Take to the field of battle! Xyz Summon! Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights! (Rank: 4, ATK: 2000)_!"

Spotting two cards I jumped down, rolled over the ground and grabbed one of them, as the rules allow to have only one.

"When _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ is summoned I can target up to three Noble Arms in my graveyard and equip them to it! But due to having only two, _Artorigus_ will gain only the powers of _Noble Arms – Caliburn_ and _Noble Arms – Excaliburn_!" The two blades appeared in the arms of the knight.

"Ah, great!" I groaned almost painfully.

"I think you already know but _Caliburn_ raises the attack of my monster by 500 points!" Araba taunted me as the attack of his monster raised to 2500. "Also I'm going to use _Caliburn's_ other effect to raise my Life points by 500 points!"

 **Araba's LP: 3700 – 4200**

"I'm not done yet!" Araba shouted and another Overlay network formed before him. "I overlay my level five _Noble Knight Borz_ and _Noble Knight Eachtar_! _Chosen by the Lady, wielder of the sword! King of pure heart, your true reign begins now! With righteous fury, bless this field with your presence! Xyz Summon! Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus (Rank: 5, ATK: 2200)!"_

This move surprised me. I didn't expect him to Xyz summon again since he already had enough attack to deal 4000 points of damage. To think he would go so far for revenge.

"And again, when _Sacred Noble Knight of King_ _Artorigus_ is summoned I can target up to three Noble Arms in my graveyard and equip them to it! This time I have only one, so I equip _Noble Arms of Destiny_ to my monster. Next I activate _Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms_ ' effect from the graveyard and equip her to _Sacred Noble Knight of King_ Artorigus, giving him 300 more attack points!" The spirit of said monster appeared over the sacred knight for a moment, giving him an orange aura.

"Lastly I activate from my hand the equip spell, _Noble Arms – Gallatin_ and give it to my sacred knight, raising his attack by 1000!" Araba declared as a glowing blue sword appeared in his monster's hands. Now he had both a monster with 2500 and 3500 attack points standing against my 1700 Clawer.

"If you think that I'm going to engage in a battle with that weak monster of yours, you are wrong." Araba's reply came as if he read my mind. "I detach one overlay unit to activate _Sacred Noble Knight of King_ Artorigus's effect! Once per turn by detaching an overlay unit I can destroy one other monster on the field! I bet you already know who my target is!"

The monster absorbed his overlay unit into the sword and threw it forward, cutting Clawer into two and getting rid of my only defense.

"Battle! _Sacred Noble Knight of King_ Artorigus attack the opposing player directly!" Araba cried out. His monster charged forward, swiping its sword horizontally and hitting me in the chest will full force. The force of the impact was so great that it sent me flying across the field. I coughed a few times; feeling a great pain in my chest.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 500**

"Nii-chan! /Brother! /Yuksel!" I heard everyone's cries. I thought there were limits of how much psychical damage can be dealt in duels, so why is this happening? Damn it. Thankfully, the attack didn't leave any new scars on me but it almost reduced my life points to zero.

"I have not lost yet!" I shouted, activating the action card in my hand. "I activate the _Action Magic -_ _Damage Draw_! When I take 2000 or more damage I can draw two cards!"

"Draw as many cards as you want!" Araba shouted back. "It doesn't matter as none of them is going to help you now! _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ , attack him directly and finish the duel!"

* * *

Action Spell, **Loyal Shield** : Target 1 monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of this turn. During the Battle Phase of this turn the targeted monster can't be destroyed by cards or effects.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, guess who is back! It's been a while since I uploaded anything, like nearly two months ago. But worry not because my PC is now repaired after it... Blew up... before me... When I tried to turn it on...**

 **But everything is ok now! And I was able to write this chapter! In fact, I was planning to post the whole duel in on chapter and just jump toward the Maiami Championship, but due to the whole chapter being 18 pages and 7667 exactly words long, which is far more that my normal chapter length I choose to cut it in two parts. The second part of the duel won't be posted along with this in order to create some tension.**

 **Thanks to** ShadowSlayerPT **and** angelosolis63 **for the favorite.**

 **And thanks to** ShadowSlayerPT **,** angelosolis63 **and** cassjo **for following.**

 **Also, big thanks to** Komori-Rias **once again, who if you don't know yet, betas my story and has some interesting ones on his own so check him out if you haven't yet!**

 **To** bennyf5302 **and** D3lph0xL0v3r **: Well, according to Oni she is a tsundere, but instead of yelling baka I thought it be more original by having her act as a btch from time to time. But I'm sure that there were times when I showed her sweet said as well, so... I dunno what to say about her, really. She is a far more complexed character that I originally intended for her to be.**

 **I'm going to do now something I haven't done before and possible won't do again unless it's about something epic. I will talk about the recent and the upcoming YGO episodes.**

 **I really liked the duel between Dennis and Kaito which for me atleast was one of the best ARC-V duels and I'm sure that Dennis using A Xyz monster alongside a Fusion monster means something, but** **unfortunately he didn't realize it till now. And is it just me or Trapeze Magician was frowning this time? And the way he carded himself instead of joining Kaito and Yusho because he has betrayed the Lancers and can't look them in the face after it shows that he in fact has honor as a warrior and realizes the weight of his actions. For me atleast the full awareness of what he did and that Academia's ways aren't right makes Dennis stand like a somewhat tragic character.**

 **As for the latest episode, I can't say anything at all, because I haven't watched it and don't plan to. The solely fact that Serena appeared in the previous episode seemingly evil made my mind to skip this episode. But I have read the spoilers about it and Yuzu getting kidnapped by Serena really didn't surprise, although the fact that the Pirates are work with Academia and not against it surprised me. But I think this explains why they haven't been carded for denying Academia.**

 **On top of that if anyone can tell me why we get Crow but despite that don't get Jack although in 20th Rival Collection we get Red Rising Dragon which works very good with his current monsters...**

 **Lastly, kudos to whoever came up with the theory that Rin and Ruri are brainwashed by Academia. By the spoilers it seems they have guessed it. Normally, I would say how brainwashing is unoriginal and overused in the series, but this time it seems the writers have done a good job. After all, how do you make three girls that hate your guts cooperate in whatever plan you have expect by altering their brains? And while using the girls as baits to get rid of the Lancers is a good strategy, didn't the Professor thought about the possibility for them to be... you know... kidnapped back!?**

 **Silly Akaba Leo.**

 **But whar are you thoughts about the episodes and the spoilers? I would really like to hear what you think.**

 **ShadowFire10 out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Slaying the Knight

 **Yuksel's POV**

" _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ , attack him directly and finish the duel!" At those words I knew that there was no time to waste groaning in pain.

I quickly got back on my feet and ran towards an Action card that was lying between me and the knight. This was my last hope, my last chance to stay in the duel. But is running towards the monster that is preparing to finish me a good way to do so? I don't know but it's the best thing I could come up with in this situation.

The knight raised his swords and swung them down at me. I jumped on the ground and grabbed the card; seeing the swords coming toward my head I instinctively closed my eyes and raised my left hand to block the attack.

 **Clack!**

I kept my eyes closed for a few more moments before opening them. First to come in my view were the two swords and the red energy blade blocking them with my other hand supporting the duel disk.

"What happened?!" Araba shouted confused.

"I made it…" I mumbled in relief, though I don't know what the card I grabbed does and if it's enough to keep me in the game.

The knight jumped away and the card materialized in front of me. I looked at the screen and started reading out loud.

" ** _Peace Treaty_** : When an opponent monster declares an attack: End the Battle Phase; your opponent then gains Life Points equal to half the combined ATK of the monsters on his side of the field."

"Tch, you survived by the skin of your teeth, but it doesn't matter." Araba stepped towards me and raised his hands, letting a healthy yellow aura surround him.

 **Araba's LP: 4200 - 7200**

"Because while saving yourself you also made me stronger." Araba continued. "You have no chance to beat so much life points so just give it up."

"I won't." I replied in between heavy breaths. The pain from the last attack was still affecting me. "Nothing is decided until the last card is played."

"Whatever. I end my turn."

"My…turn… Draw!" I tried to shout it out but couldn't find the force to do so.

 **Turn 4**

 **Araba's LP: 7200, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 500, Hand: 8**

I fell on my knees, taking deep breaths as the pain was slowly fading away. I raised my shirt to look at the bandages around my chest and found red spots forming on them. Damn, my sister was right about the wound opening.

"What are you doing down there?" Araba questioned.

"Taking a break." I replied, then got back on my feet with a groan and looked at my hand. "Now you are in for it." I said and took two cards. "I using the scale two, _**N.G. Bubble Trooper**_ and the scale seven, _N.G. Blade Buster_ , set the pendulum scale!" I shouted, putting the two cards on my duel disk; the word ' _PENDULUM_ ' appeared on it.

 **N.G. Bubble Trooper, LV: 1/Water/Aqua/Scale: 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

The two monsters rose up in blue columns on both sides of me.

 _Bubble Trooper_ was humanoid in appearance, wearing black body armor with a big water gun on his arms. What differed it from my other monsters was that this was just a bubble of water with a humanoid form.

"With this I'm able to pendulum summon monsters between level three and six! Swing, pendulum of fallen souls! Open a portal of hope over the sacred field!" I chanted, raising my right hand in the air. "Pendulum Summon! Come, my partner and soul!" I shouted. A completely black beam fell from the portal in the sky above. "The warrior with powers of ancient demons, break the chains of light and emerge! Leader of a new Generation, **N.G. Phantom, the Chain Master**!"

The beam collided with the ground, creating an explosion of dark energy as the monster stepped on the field. It had the appearance of a human with ghostly pale skin and magenta eyes. Most of its face was hidden by a red scarf. A black eye-patch hid his right eye and a matching hood covered most of his hair with only a few snow white bags showing from underneath, with a dark-red horn on the right side of his hood.

The monster wore a black leather long-coat with red tiger stripes patterned on the sides and two eyes in the middle. It had a silver shoulder plate on its left shoulder and a long black claw-like glove on his right hand that reached below the elbow. Multiple silver chains were wrapped around his waist and chest; the ends of the chains floated behind the monster with long black blades connected to them.

 **N.G.** **Phantom, the** **Chain Master, LV: 6/Dark/Fiend/Scale: 6/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800**

" _Chain Master's_ effect activates!" I wasted no time and declared. "When _Chain Master_ is special summoned, all monsters on the opposing side of the field lose 500 attack and defense until the end of the turn! _Sharp Chaser_!"

 _Chain Master_ raised his right arm into the air with the chains mimicking his actions. A small ball of darkness formed into his palm and around the chains' blades. _Chain Master_ threw the ball onto the ground, releasing two waves of dark energy toward the opponent's monsters, giving them a black aura and reducing their attacks to 2000 and 3000 respectively.

"Damn it!" Araba cursed, realizing that Artorigus was now weaker than my monster. "But even so… I will take only 500 points of damage!"

"I wouldn't be that sure!" I jumped on another platform and grabbed an action card. Unfortunately, it wasn't of the attack boosting type. "I normal Summon _N.G. Chain Puller_ and activate his effect! When _Chain Puller_ is normal summoned I can special summon one N.G. monster from my graveyard in defense position! Return, _N.G. Clawer_!"

"Yuksel now has two level four on his field!" Tatsuya noticed.

I squeezed my fist silently. I could overlay _Chain Puller_ and _Clawer_ to summon _Beta Spike_ , but… I just can't do it. Hikaru's words are still echoing in my head; he said that I relied on my dragons too much. How right he is; instead of trying to become stronger myself, I was relying on the power of others. The _dragons_ …

They are making me weaker.

I shook my head from the thought. If I want to protect my sister and Oni I need to become stronger. " _Action Spell -_ **_Battle Ends_**! Using this spell's effect I tribute _N.G. Chain Puller_ and regain LP equal to its attack!"

 **Yuksel's LP: 500 - 1700**

"He removed his own monster!" Yuzu shouted in disbelief.

"And now he can't summon _Beta Spike_ anymore!" Ayu mentioned.

"But he recovered his life points!" Yuya finished.

"Next I activate _Blade Buster's_ Pendulum effect!" I declared. "Once per turn I target a monster on the field and it gains 500 attack points! I choose _Phantom, the Chain Master_!"

 _Blade Buster_ raised his blade towards _Chain Master_ and a red aura formed around the monster, raising its attack to 3000.

"3000!" Araba shouted; a bit surprised.

"Battle!" I cried. " _Phantom, the Chain Master_ , attack _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_! Infinity Chains Blast!" My monster just stood there without moving a muscle; he didn't have to. The chains flew around him, forming a circle, then it blasted toward _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ and stuck him with full force.

 **Araba's LP: 7200 – 6200**

"So there is still some fire in you, eh?" Araba hissed. "But it doesn't matter anymore! My life points are far higher than yours and you won't be able to destroy _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_!"

"You are as wrong about this duel as you are for accusing me for what happened with your friend. Even if it's going to take me a billion of turns, I'm still going to defeat you and I won't give up until then!" I told him as I took two cards from my hand. "I set two cards and end my turn. _Blade Buster_ and _Chain Master's_ effects end so our monsters' attack returns back to normal."

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Araba's LP: 6200, Hand: 1**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 2**

"Perfect!" Araba grinned at the card he drew. "During this standby phase, the effect of _Noble Arms – Gallatin_ reduces the attack of _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ by 200."

' _But even so, he still has a 3300 attack monster on his field._ ' I thought while looking for another action card.

"First things first" Araba said. "I activate _Noble Knight Eachtar_ 's effect from my graveyard! I banish _Noble Knight_ and _Noble Knight Artorigus_ from my graveyard to Special Summon _Noble Knight Eachtar (LV: 5, ATK: 1600)_! With this done I now normal summon _Merlin (LV: 3, ATK: 1400)_! Next I tribute _Merlin_ to Special Summon a Noble Knight from my deck. Appear, _Noble Knight Eachtar (LV: 5, ATK: 1600)_!"

' _He is going for another Xyz?_ ' I wondered.

"I overlay my two level five _Noble Knight Eachtar's_! _Chosen by the Lady, wielder of the sword! King of pure heart, your true reign begins now! With righteous fury, bless this field with your presence! Xyz Summon! Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus (Rank: 5, ATK: 2200)_!"

"Another one?!" I shouted in disbelieve. What happened with only 1 of each card thing that this anime seems to follow?!

"Seems like I was right about you being a weakling." Araba mocked. "When _Artorigus_ is Xyz Summoned, I can target up to three Noble Arms in my graveyard and equip them to him! But I have other plans so he gains only _Noble Arms – Caliburn_ along with the boost of 500 ATK while I gain 500 life points!"

 **Araba's LP: 6200 – 6700**

"This is getting better and better with every moment." I groaned.

"I detach an overlay unit from each _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ to activate their effects!" Araba shouted. "And for each _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ that activated his effect, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

I spotted an Action Card and grabbed it; another _Loyal Shield_. "I'm sorry pals." I apologized as _Chain Master_ and _Clawer_ both got destroyed, leaving me with only two face-downs.

"Next I activate _Noble Arms – Excaliburn_ 's effect! I can banish this card from my graveyard to target one Noble Knight Xyz Monster on the field and Xyz summon by using it as the material!"

 _You got to be kidding with me._

"I overlay _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_!" The knight without overlay units fell into the portal. " _Ancient King, chosen by the blade, ruler to be! I call you forth! Take to the field of battle! Xyz Summon! Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights! (Rank: 4, ATK: 2000)_!

I equip _Noble Arms of Destiny_ and _Noble Arms – Gallatin_ back to my monster. Next I activate _Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms_ ' effect from the graveyard and equip her to _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_!"

I watched in awe as his monsters quickly regained number and power. _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ had 2700 attack and _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ had 3300.

"I want to play safe so I play _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ 's!" Araba explained. "By using an overlay unit I can destroy spell and trap cards on the field up to the number of Noble Arms I control! _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ , destroy all of his remaining cards!"

"I activate _Bubble Trooper's_ Pendulum effect!" I countered. "When a card or effect is activated that would destroy cards in my spell/trap zone I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zone instead!"

Araba bit his lower lip in frustration. "Even so, I attack directly with _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_!"

"Trap open!" I countered once again. "A Hero Emerges! Now you get to choose one card in my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it."

"I go with the left one." Araba hissed.

"Too bad! You choose _N.G. Runner_!" I shrugged and summoned my monster in defense position.

"Grrr! _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ , attack this weakling!" Araba cried out, enraged.

"When _Runner_ is destroyed I get to draw a card." I explained as I drew my card.

" _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ , attack the opponent player directly!"

"Won't happen, boy." I said, taking two certain card in my hand; _N.G. Lurcher_ and _Loyal Shield_. "I activate _Lurcher's_ effect from the hand! When my opponent declares a direct attack I can discard this card along with one spell card and reduce all damage from this attack to 0."

"No way!" Araba spoke in disbelief. _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ missed me and instead hit the ground next to me.

"I told you not to underestimate me!" I shouted.

"Bullshit! You just had luck, that's all!"

"Maybe you are right." I admitted. "But even if it was luck that saved me all this time, my strength and will to keep going is what guided me here today."

"Nonsense. I end my turn."

"During the end of the turn, when _Bubble Trooper_ is destroyed by his second Pendulum effect I get to add one face-up Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck to my hand." I explained, taking _N.G. Blade Buster_. "Next I draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Araba's LP: 6700, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 3**

I looked carefully at the cards in my hand; a strategy appeared in my mind and I took two of the cards. "I, using the scale three _N.G. Reinforcer_ and the scale seven _N.G. Blade Buster_ , set the pendulum scale!"

 **N.G. Reinforcer, LV: 5/Wind/Warrior/Scale: 3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2200**

The two monsters rose up in blue columns on both sides of me.

 _N.G. Reinforcer_ wore a black military uniform with matching combat boots and gloves. A mask along with a helmet covered his head and he carried some kind of a communication pack on his back.

"With this I'm able to Pendulum Summon monsters with levels from four to six!" I declared. "But beforehand, I will activate _N.G. Reinforcer's_ pendulum effect! Once per turn I can add one N.G. monster from my deck to the hand and _Reinforcer's_ pendulum scale rises by the level of the monster I added!" I chose the card by using my duel disk's options then showed it to Araba. "Level two, _N.G. Fellow Gainer_ , Reinforcer's pendulum scale raises to five!

Swing, pendulum of fallen souls; open a portal of hope over the sacred field!" I chanted, raising my right hand into the air. "Pendulum Summon! Revive, my partner and soul!" I shouted. The black beam fell from the portal in the sky above. "The warrior with powers of ancient demons, break the chains of light and emerge! Leader of a new generation, _N.G. Phantom, the Chain Master_!"

"When your _Chain Master_ is summoned, my monsters all lose 500 ATK and DEF." Araba spoke, more to himself than to me.

"I activate _Blade Buster's_ pendulum effect!" _Chain Master's_ attack rose to 3000. "I normal summon _N.G. Fellow Gainer_!"

A young boy appeared on the field, sitting on a floating golden staff decorated with green and blue jewels. The boy had short snow white hair and big sky-blue eyes. His clothes consist of a white robe that seemed too big with golden lines outlined onto it, with blue gems arranged over the golden lines. Below, the boy wore black pants and white boots with green jewels on both sides of the footwear.

 **N.G. Fellow Gainer, LV: 2/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 900/DEF: 0**

"I activate _Fellow Gainer's_ effect. Banishing itself from the field, _Fellow Gainer_ gives one other monster on the field the ability to attack all of my opponent's monsters, once each!"

"All of them?!"

"All of them! But to finish the preparations, I also play a spell card, _Spell Stun_ – Until the end of the turn, all spell cards currently face-up on the field are negated and your monsters lose 400 attack for each card negated!"

"But there are seven spells currently on the field!"

"Actually, eight!" I said, pointing at the ceiling which started turning greyish along with all of Araba's spells and my Pendulum zones. "The Acton Field is affected as well!"

Araba's monsters dropped their weapons and fell on one knee. Due to the negation of the Noble Arms, their attack became 0!

"Battle!" I swung my arm towards Araba and his monsters. " _Chain Master_ , attack all of his monsters!"

My monster responded, this time running towards the opponent monsters with his chains floating side to side with him. _Chain Master_ jumped onto the highest platform and his chains started circling in front of him, creating a sphere of red energy.

"Infinity Chains Blast!" I cried and my monster pushes his arms forward; his chains fired hundred beams of crimson energy toward the opponents, annihilating all of Araba's monsters in one go.

 **Araba's LP: 6700 – 3700** **– 700**

"Impossible…" Araba fell on his knees, utterly shocked.

"I'm not done yet!" I said with a smile. "This is where the real show begins!"

"What do you mean? You already used all of his attacks for the turn!"

"Who said that?" I titled my head at the side, playing dumbfounded. "But now, we are going to visit the future!" I open my arms as a trap card appeared over my head, showing _Chain Master, Blade Buster_ and a girl in a black costume with two chains floating behind her and a small staff in her left hand, standing next to each other with their weapons crossed. " ** _N.G. Call of Miracle_**! First, I banish all spell cards in my graveyard and gain an effect based on the number of spells banished! I remove from play _Spell Stun_ , two _Loyal Shields_ , _Battle Ends_ , _Peace Treaty_ and _Damage Draw_ and activate _N.G. Call of Miracle's_ effect: Activate one quick-play spell directly from the deck!"

"He can activate spells from his deck?!" I heard Yuya sounding amazed.

"That's Nii-chan for you!" Oni cheered.

"Activate, **_Perfect Time Leap_**!" I shouted as the card appeared next to me showing the silhouettes of a leg-less dragon with crystal blue wings and a boy sitting on a floating staff, with a clock behind them. "Here it comes, Araba! With the effect of _Perfect Time Leap,_ we are going to move forward four turns and neither of us will be able to draw cards during the draw phases that we are going to skip!"

"What kind of effect is this?" Araba questioned me.

A white sphere formed around the two of us, trapping us inside. Multiple clocks appeared on the white sphere; the clock arms were spinning at an incredible speed and soon the turn count as well.

 **Turn 7**

 **Araba's LP: 700, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Turn 8**

 **Araba's LP: 700, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Turn 9**

 **Araba's LP: 700, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Turn 10**

 **Araba's LP: 700, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

"It's your battle phase again." Araba said in defeat. " _Phantom, the Chain Master_ can attack again."

"Also, the monsters that were onto the field when _Perfect Time Leap_ activated can't declare an attack for the rest of the turn." I finished explaining the effect of my card. "So my monster can't attack anymore."

"What was the big idea of this then!?"

"This!" I pointed toward the space between us. Waves formed over the ground like it was some kind of liquid and slowly a white head appeared from the ground, followed by an entire body and a golden staff. "During the second standby phase after it activated its effect, _N.G. Fellow Gainer_ returns onto the field." I explaining to Araba and my monster waved 'Hi!'

Araba looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Edward. I failed you."

" _Fellow Gainer_ ," the monster turned toward me when he heard his name. I smiled and gave it my order. "Attack Araba directly."

 _Fellow Gainer_ raised his staff in the air and fired a beam of light toward Araba.

 **Turn 10**

 **Araba's LP: 700 - 0, Hand: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1700, Hand: 0 (Win!)**

There was silence. Nobody congratulated me for the win and it was normal. I dueled not for the win but to open the eyes of a pained fellow. I walked to Araba and held my hand toward him, not saying a word. There was no need to speak after all; the silence was enough to deliver my message. Araba slowly got back on his feet and pushed my hand away.

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity." I shook my head. "I offer you my friendship."

Araba looked at me as if I'm crazy.

"I'm sorry for what happened with your friend, really. But it wasn't me who attacked him, there is no reason why I would do it and I hope you trust me."

Araba thought about it for a moment and then grabbed the hand I offered him. "I trust you and I'm sorry for everything I did till now."

"I know." I smiled at him then looked at the control room.

"T-This scene gives me the shivers!" Futoshi said.

"I'm so moved!" Shuzo cried out.

"Good job, Yuksel!" Yuya gave me a thumbs-up while Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Ayu, Tatsuya and Araba's teacher applauded.

"Good job bro!" my sister smiled.

"Nii-chan is the best!" Oni exclaimed.

Suddenly Araba took hold of my hand and raised it high. I gave him a confused stare to which he answered:

"Now I know and am sure that you deserve this victory."

I only nodded at his answer as I smiled. Now that I finally got my six wins I'm ready to join the Maiami Championship alongside my friends, my sister and Oni!

* * *

 **New Cards:**

Action Spell, **Peace Treaty** : When an opponent monster declares an attack: End the Battle Phase; your opponent then gains Life Points equal to half the combined ATK of the monsters on his side of the field.

Action Spell, **Battle Ends** : Tribute 1 monster and gain LP equal to its ATK.

 **N.G. Bubble Trooper **_LV: 1/Water/Aqua/Scale: 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400_

Pendulum Effect: When a card of effect is activated that would destroy

Effect: ?

 **N.G.** **Phantom, the** **Chain Master **_LV: 6/Dark/Fiend/Scale: 6/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800_

Pendulum Effect: ?

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned all face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase of this turn. If this card is Tribute Summoned destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF less or equal to this card's ATK.

 **N.G. Reinforcer **_LV: 5/Wind/Warrior/Scale: 3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2200_

Pendulum Effect: Add 1 Level 5 or lower "N.G." monster from your Deck to your hand. Then increase this card's Pendulum Scale by that monster's level.

Effect: ?

 **N.G. Fellow Gainer **_LV: 2/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 900/DEF: 0_

Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can banish this card, then target 1 "N.G." monster you control; that target can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. During your second Standby Phase after this effect was activated: Special Summon this banished card in Attack Position.

 **N.G. Call of Miracle** (Trap) Normal

Destroy as many Spell Cards in your Graveyard as possible, then apply one of these effects, depending on the number of cards banished by this effect.

● 3 or more: During this turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

● 5 or more: Activate 1 Quick-Play Spell directly from your Deck.

● 9 or more: Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Perfect Time Leap** (Spell) Quick

You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase. For the next 2 turns, each player must pass their turn. (Also, do not draw during the Draw Phase.) 4 turns after activation, resume play from the Battle Phase. Monsters that were face-up on the field during the turn of this card's activation can't declare an attack for the rest of this turn.

 **Updated Card Effects:**

 **N.G. Blade Buster **_LV: 7/Dark/Warrior/Scale: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100_

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you currently control; It gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand, it gains 500 ATK points for each monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **N.G. Lurcher **_LV: 1/Dark/Field/ATK: 100/DEF: 100_

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: you can discard this card and 1 Spell Card from your hand; negate the attack (this is a Quick Effect). During your turn you can banish this card and one appropriate Normal Spell Card from your Graveyard; as this card's resolution, follow the banished Spell Card's card text as if you had used it.

* * *

 **A/N: CoughIneedtostopmakingmyownactioncardscough**

 **But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who helped me by giving deck ideas about the opponents. I don't want to make anyone feel belittled, so I will try to use the unused deck ideas later on in the story.**

 **Now that both Yuksel and Hema have their six wins we are going to head toward the** **Maiami Championship Arc where the real fun begins! Why were the siblings sent to this world? Who is that persona inside Yuksel's head really? What's the connection with the Dimension Dragons? Are Avice and Hikaru working alone? Are Yuksel and Hema going to continue their journery after Standart or are they going to step down and give the spotlight to a new pair of heroes? Who is Evan? And Elizabeth? So many questions will find their anwers in this arc and just so many new will appear.**

 **And all this is going to happen before we enter the Synchro Dimension! I hope that all of you guys will stay with me during that time.**

 **Going to use the chance to thank to** Thunderman1555 **for following the story.**

 **And respond to reviews:**

 **To** Guest **#1: I think you mean Yuksel and I can't say, but to be honest, I may have became a bit sadistic toward him, hehehe.**

 **To** Guest **#2: And that people is why I will never again write about the anime in those reviews. I'm sure that this Guest now hates my guts for spoiling this. Sorry buddy, he was my favorite as well so I understand how you feel. But hey, his end was at least honorable, unlike some (most) of the other Fusion users.**

 **As some of you may or may not know, I had another Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V story named** **Yu-Gi-Oh! The Guardians on this site. I feel bad to say that the story was canceled and deleted from this site, due to laziness and bad writing (even worst that here). I have plans of reusing some of the idea I had for that story in Arc Twins, one of which was my own fanon Summoning method called Awaken Summoning (I know, the name is horrible).**

 **So, my question for you guys is: Would you like to see any fanmade and anime only summoning methods in Arc Twins? As by this I mean MY OWN fan made summoning methods, so please don't spam me with your own ideas, ok? Ok. I have made a poll in my profil about this, so make sure to check it out! And if possible, vote.**

 **Once again, I want to thank you all for the 33 Reviews, 29 Story Followers, 30 Story Favorites and all 7027 times when someone came to view this story. You guys are all amazing! Even since I created this story, more than seven months ago, I never thought that I could reach 19 chapters on it, or even less that there will be people to show some interest in my work and even help me with it, like how** Kotori Rias **offered to help be by becoming my beta and your reviews that I'm always happy to read and respond to.** **I hope that I could keep entertain you with my writings, as I know that my stories aren't as good as many of the other around here, like** _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC_ **by** OPFan37 **and don't have amazing duels like** _Arc V Duels: Who Would Win?_ **by** CorinnetheAnime **, which are just a few of the many possible examples.**

 **Lastly, I'm not sure if it's a spoiler or not but just today I finally understood what people mean by Kaito V.S. the Moon. The deadliest remach of all times *starts laughing on the floor forcing a boy with an eye patch and a little girl to finish it for me***

 **ShadowFire10 out!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Maiami Championship: Secrets and Revelations!

 **Yuksel's POV**

The day has finally come! Today the Maiami Championship begins, something that I believe will be an important part of the story of this world. Card game tournaments are always a big deal in Yu-Gi-Oh. This is and what worries me the most as normally the villains reveal themselves during this kind of events and something bad happens. Not to mention that Leo Corporation seems to know what is going on but doesn't take any actions to stop it.

 _Man, I don't know what to think anymore! My sisters says that she has meet a doppelganger of Yuya and a random street punk I have never meet in my short life here tried to end me!_

"Hey! Are you there?" my sister waved her hand before my face.

"Yeah, I'm here?" I answered not chatty. "What is wrong?"

My sister shrugged. "You just seemed in deep thoughts about something." She smiled childishly. "I wanted to make sure that you won't hurt yourself from trying to use your brain."

"Gee, thanks sis." I returned with an unamused look. I understand why she is always so hostile toward me, but using that hostility for her own amusement…

If it wasn't for her being my little sister I would have…

"Oni isn't ready yet?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"She is in the bathroom washing her face." My sister sat on the couch. She was wearing the same clothes she wore when we first arrived here. After a few moments she leaned back and looked at me. "I have never been on such tournaments, so could you explain it to me?"

"Those tournament tend to be different in each series, but the main idea is always the same: Win the duels."

"Ah…" my sister sweat dropped. "And here I thought we will do something useful during that tournament."

 _And there is the sarcasm…_

"What happened with the blank card anyway?" My sister rolled on the couch. "Did you 'learn' anything from it?"

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes then put a hand onto my second deck holder. "I keep it separately from my deck."

Though I said this when I opened the holder to get the card I felt three instead of one. I quickly shot a glare and it was true. There were three blank cards with a visible difference between them; the new ones were a brighter shade of grey than the original one.

"It reproduced itself…" I spoke out loud.

"What?" my sister titled her head at the side confused.

"The card multiplied itself… there and three of it now…"

"You are kidding!"

"I'm not!" I said showing her the proof in my hand. "See now?"

My sister then slapped my arm away with a serious expression. "Don't put you filthy hands near my face." She warned with a cold tone. "And it's not my problem. This happened under your watch so you will take care of the new cards as well, daddy."

"We both know that there is no way such kind of 'multiplying' could have happened." I hissed back. "But you are right that the cards are my responsibility, so I will happily keep them."

And strangely I got the strange feeling that I should put the new cards in my deck immediately; or to be more accurate, in my extra deck.

"Oni is ready!" Our little girl exclaimed cheerfully as she entered the room with small jumps.

"Looks like someone is pretty egged to go!" I said patting the little girl on the head.

My sister groaned seemingly annoyed by me comment, but still got up from the couch and headed toward the door of the apartment with the two of us following shortly behind.

"What is that?" I heard my sister ask once she opened the door. She leaned and it seemed like she took something from the ground, but I couldn't say what it was because her back is in the way. My sister turned around holding a small box with a letter.

"It says 'A small gift for you.' and has no name on it." My sister said glaring at the box suspiciously. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

I shrugged. "It may be a gift from Yuya and the others. That's my best guess."

"And the worst?"

"Hikaru knows where we live." I saw my sister shiver at the mention of the name.

"Only one way to find out." My sister opened the box and sweat drooped before taking out two cards from it. By the look of it they were a spell and a fusion monster. After a close inspection I found that the cards were in fact mean for Oni. She once told me that she wants to learn how to use Fusion and I along with my sister taught her; but that was something only between the three of us.

"Yay!" Oni jumped in joy and took the cards, putting them in her deck. "I can finally put the knowledge I gained from Niichan and Neechan in good use!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" though I say this, I couldn't help but worry about who could have sent it and why.

"If there aren't any more free cards lying around, could we go already?" my sister asked. "We will be late for the opening if you keep it like this."

"R-right." I nodded and followed after her with Oni at my side.

* * *

"There is no need to be glumly about it." I patter my sister's back, making sure to keep a distance between us as I do so. We didn't encounter any other free cards at our way to the stadium which seems to have made her feel forgotten.

"Does Card Game Jesus hate me that much?" I heard her sobbing.

I just keep patting her. "I don't know about Osiris and Ra but Obelisk loves to torment others. Don't take it personal."

"But why meeeehhh!" Boy, for once to be grateful that I arrived before Yuya.

Gongenzaka and everyone else from You Show were already there and waiting for the tomato head as well. During the last three days Ayu and Oni formed a friendship and were currently talking to one another. The rest seems to have noticed the glumly aura around my sister and nobody dared to come near her. All in all, it was a really lonely and dangerous time with my sister.

After some time Yuya appeared and at around the same time my sister calmed down so we could finally join the others.

"Hey, Yuya!" I greeted. "Finally we are all together."

"That's so." He smiled. "We are entering the stadium soon, right?"

"Yes." I nodded and looked around at the other people and saw someone I didn't expect to see here. It was the same boy with the scar that I meet the day Oni asked me to teach her Fusion; at the same place and time…

The boy seems to have noticed my gaze and waved at me. I turned to look at Yuya and the others. Tomato head has gotten himself in a problem with some bulky guy that could rival the 'manly' Gongenzaka himself. I just shrugged and walked to the boy.

"Hey!" I smiled at him. "You are the guy from the shop, right?"

"That's me." He admitted. "I didn't expect to meet with you so soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." He looked around, searching for something with his eyes. And then slowly started stepping past me. "Let's talk after the entrance ceremony, ok?"

"Huh?" I turned toward where he was looking and it seems that it was already starting, as my sister was waving at me to hurry up. The ceremony wasn't anything special and in fact my sister had to hit me every now and then to make sure that I won't fall asleep. The only things that I think deserve to be is that when came to turn of our school to enter I had the awful feeling that someone was glancing at me. In fact it was like a group of many people were looking at me from more than one place in the stadium. As for the most important thing that happened during the ceremony, it was;

Yuya's speech.

If it was me, I could never be able to come up with something to say in a situations like that but he was able to do it and even more than just that. He really deserves his place as a protagonist.

* * *

At last the time to announce the first matches came and we were instructed to put or registration cards in our duel disks; those card will guide us to our opponents and will update when we qualify for the next round. Simple enough, right?

"So I will just have to beat my opponent and wait for the update?" My sister laughed. "Talk about an easy tournament!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if you also perform well instead of just beating the kid to a pulp." I tried to warn her.

"Whatever you say, boss." She returned irritated.

"So, my opponent is someone named Kanda Masato." Judging by his basic design and simple brown hair, he must be some kind of mirror character. "The duel will be tomorrow."

"Mine is after Yuzu's match. Some girl named Akiko Sophie."

"Oni's opponent is Ayumi Michi!" the girl declared, pointing at her screen. "It's after Ayu's duel!"

"What about you guys? Who are you dueling?" I asked the others from You Show.

"Sawatari Shingo…" _Yuya seems a bit annoyed…_

"Kotsu Masumi…" _Why do I feel a rivalry aura around you, Yuzu…?_

"Kurosaki Shun…" _I don't know who that is but for some reason I imagined a grave stone with your name, Sora…_

"Hehehe… Why don't we go watch the duels?" I already feel bad for asking them and am ready to do anything only to get over this icy atmosphere.

* * *

Futoshi's duel was great, but I feel bad that Ayu lost her duel, but of course Akaba Reira seemed to be on a very different league. I mean, he pulled out a freaking fusion summon?! It may not seems a as a big deal, but let's not forget that here this summoning method is something only a few are able to master.

It was Oni's turn and I could hear everyone cheering for her even though she is from a different dueling school. The little girl turned toward me and I waved at her from afar. If you wonder why I'm not with the others, I have a problem with noisy and crowded places, sometimes going as far as to an anxiety attack. Due to those problems I have to stand at the entrance of a corridor and watching from there, not that I'm complaining; expect that there is that guy with the light green hair and the blue trench coat at the opposite side of the stadium glaring draggers at me. Scary!

"Now for our next duel!" I heard the announcer. "Let's hear your cheers for L _V School_ _'s top student,_ Hakuryù Oni and her opponent in today's match, Ayumi Michi from Tesshin Duel School! And the field that they will duel on is… Field Spell, Forest!"

"Duelists looked in battle!" My little girl started the oath.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel!" They exclaimed in unison.

 **Turn 1**

 **Oni's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Michi** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"If you don't mind, I will start first!" Michi said. "I set one monster; turn end!"

"I expected to see you here!" I jumped then turned around to see the boy with the scar approaching me.

"Could you please not creep behind people's backs?" I gave him an unimpressed look.

"I guess that this habit got forced onto me." _Wait, what!?_

"So how did you know that I'm going to be here?"

"Intuition, luck, take your pick."

"Just to let you know, you haven't told me your name yet." I told him with a smirk and turned back to the duel. It was currently Oni's turn.

"I summon _Silver Blade LV4 (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_ and next attack your monster with him!" The facedown card flipped face-up revealing a humanoid jet with 2200 defense.

"Sorry, but it seems my _Koa'ki Meiru Speeder (LV: 3, DEF: 2200)_ is stronger!"

The machine blocked Oni's attack easily and hit her with a gust of wind.

 **Oni's LP: 4000** **\- 3300**

"Your girl seems to have fallen for the provocation." The boy next to me exclaimed calmly.

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"DRAW!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Oni's LP:** **33** **00, Hand: 5**

 **Michi** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I activate _Koa'ki Meiru Speeder_ 's effect! Since I just drew _Iron Core of_ _Koa'ki Meiru_ I get to draw another card!" Michi then took another card from her hand. "I summon _Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak (LV: 4, ATK: 2000)_ , then change _Koa'ki Meiru Speeder_ to attack position! Battle!"

"Why do I feel inside like you are a good friend of mine?" I asked the boy, catching a smirk on his face.

"What is the girl going to do now?" I looked at Oni and this remark, answering simply;

"She will just turn it all around."

And just as I said, a card flipped face up; the trap card, _Level Guard_ has the ability to negate a ' _LV_ ' monster's destruction.

 **Oni's LP:** **33** **00** **\- 2800**

"Nice try!" Oni looked at her opponent with respect. "But due to _Level Guard_ , _Silver Blade_ won't be destroyed!"

"That was a pretty good move!" Michi praised. "But ya know, it won't be interesting if I end my turn here."

Speeder took its master and put her on its back before flying deep into the forest. Oni panicked a bit a followed shortly after. The two were racing through the field, searching for Action cards. Michi was first to find on with Oni following shortly after. Seems that they want to duel at equal grounds because the two were waiting for each other.

"That's real sportsmanship." I thought aloud.

"To duel in such manners needs a spark of innocence." The boy contested. "To willingly wait for your enemy to make their move; motivated by the desire for friendship and not the thirst to win. That's what people around here believe dueling is about."

"Are they wrong?" the boy didn't answer and instead turned back to the duel.

"Action Spell, _**Angelic Lift**_! This doubles the attack of one monster till the end of the turn!" Spark rained from the card atop _Speeder_ , raising his attack to 2400. " _Koa'ki Meiru Speeder_ , attack _Silver Blade LV4_!"

Speeder fired a dust of wind toward Silver Blade, resulting into an explosion. It seems that the card Oni grabbed wasn't battle preventing as she just stayed on her spot the entire time, waiting for the attack to collide.

 **Oni's LP:** **28** **00** **\- 1900**

"Due to Angelic Lift's other effect, the monster isn't destroyed, so you will keep Silver Blade!" Michi put a card in her duel disk.

"And now that the battle phase is over Level Guard's allows me to summon another 'LV' monster from my hand. Rise, _**Silver Shield LV2**_!"

A small boy in white armor with a silver shield in each hand that looked like a copy of _Silver Blade_ appeared next to his partner.

 **Silver Shield LV2, LV: 2/Light/Warrior/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000**

"That's pretty amazing!" Michi applauded, then set a card facedown. I'm going to end my turn here, but before that I have to pay the maintenance cost of my monsters; during the end phase I sent _Iron Core of_ _Koa'ki Meiru_ to the graveyard in order to have them stay on the field." Michi showed the card before putting her into the slot of her duel disk.

A dark portal appeared under Speeder who slowly faded into it. "Due to having only one _Iron Core of_ _Koa'ki Meiru_ to discard I need to sacrifice one of my monsters." A pair of cards appeared before Michi for a brief moment before disappearing. "I set two cards. Your move, Oni!"

"My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Oni's LP:** **19** **00, Hand: 6**

 **Michi** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

"I activate _**Silver Shield LV4**_ 's effect from my hand! I can tribute _Silver Shield LV2_ to special summon it!" The little knight started growing up until it become one head higher from _Silver Blade_ and a blue aura surrounded him to indicate that it's in defense position.

 **Silver Shield LV4, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 500/DEF: 1700**

"Next I normal summon _Silent Dragon LV3 (LV: 3, ATK: 1400)_!"

"Trap open! Automatic Laser! When my opponent summon a monster with 1000 or more attack points I can destroy that monster!" the giant laser fired its load toward Oni's monster, but I noticed that she wasn't worried at all.

"Action Spell, Mirror Barrier! The destruction of my monster is negated!" an invisible barrier formed around Oni's monster protecting it.

"So that is what your action spell was for!" Michi giggled. "I see why they call you LV School's top student." I may have to check my eyes because I think I saw my little girl flush at the compliment.

"I activate the Spell Card, Level Up! This allows me to send one 'LV' monster from my field to the graveyard and summon a higher level one from my deck!" Silver Blade was covered by blue light and then transformed into its grown up form. "Appear before me, _Silver Blade LV6 (LV: 6, ATK: 2000)_! Next I activate the spell, Level Modulation; the opponent draws two cards and I get to summon the Silver Blade who lies in my graveyard!"

"Unbelievable!" Smiley cried. "LV School's top duelist, Hakuryù Oni was able to gain multiple monsters on her side in just one turn!"

"Lastly I activate a magic card! _**Level Fusion**_!" _The card she gained today_! "This allows me to fusion summon a monster that request a _'LV'_ monster as a material!" portal in the form of multi-colored vortexes appeared behind Oni as _Silver Blade LV4_ , _Silver Blade LV6_ and _Silent Dragon LV3_ all turned into streams of different colors and merged together. "And if all monsters used as materials are on my field, _Level Fusion_ allows me to use one more than required!"

" _The knight of the shining silver moon, become one with the white dragon of silence! Mark the beginning of a new legend! Appear! Knight of undying fairy tales! Level 8!_ _ **Silvermoon Dragon Rider**_!"

The monster that emerged was a mighty knight in shining silver armor. It had a golden helmet that showed only its two glowing blue eyes. The monster had golden shoulder bands and a long blue cape. The lower part of its body was that of a dragon but fully armored and the end of the tail was a golden trident. As weapons, in its left hand the monster carries a giant white shield with an open eye sported in the middle of it and a spear made of light in the right.

 **Silvermoon Dragon Rider, LV: 8/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

"Unbelievable!" Michi's jaw dropped.

"An F-fusion Summon?!" Smiley announced. "LV School's participant, Hakuryù Oni was able to pull out a majestic fusion summon! But why removing her 2000 attack power Silver Blade for a monster with 0 offensive points?"

"When _Silvermoon Dragon Rider_ is summoned its attack and defense are equal to the combine level of the fusion materials times 200!"

 **Silvermoon Dragon Rider, LV: 8/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0 - 2600/DEF: 0 - 2600**

"Next, I activate Silver Shield's effect!" the knight and Silvermoon started glowing with red aura. "I can raise the attack of one monster by 1000!"

"Counter trap, open! Nega-Ton Corepanel!" A giant machine appeared behind Michi. "I negate Silver Shield's effect and destroy it!"

"Silvermoon Dragon Rider's effect activates as well!" As prof for Oni's words her monster raised its shield creating a barrier around Silver Shield. "It negates the activation of a card or effect that would destroy a ' _LV_ ' monster on my field!"

"Whoa!"

 **Silvermoon Dragon Rider, LV: 8/Light/Fairy/ATK: 2600 - 3600/DEF: 2600**

"Battle! _Silvermoon Dragon Rider_ attack _Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak_! _Thunder Strike Spear_!" the monster threw his spear, which went through _Bergzak_ with the speed and power of a bullet.

"Kyyyyyyah!" Michi shielded her face with two arms from the impact.

 **Michi** **'s LP: 4000** **\- 2400**

"That was some solid damage." Michi admitted.

"That's the power I obtained from Niichan and Neechan!" Oni climbed on her monster's shoulder and took an action card from a nearby tree. "Turn end."

"Whoah! Your Niichan and Neechan has to be really cool if they know how to Fusion summon!" _Aw girl, you will make me blush from embarrassment._

"They are! More that you could think!"

"My turn!"

 **Turn** **5**

 **Oni's LP:** **19** **00, Hand:** **1**

 **Michi** **'s LP:** **24** **00, Hand:** **4**

"During my drawing phase I can add _Iron Core of_ _Koa'ki Meiru_ from my graveyard to the hand instead of drawing a card!"

"Eh?" Oni's shoulders drooped down and she titled her head at the side. "Won't that put you at a disadvantage?"

"Nope! Due to this move I now can now activate the spell, _Koa'ki Ring_!" a device of unknown origins appeared floating over the girl's head. "I reveal an _Iron Core of_ _Koa'ki Meiru_ in my hand to destroy one monster on the field and then we both take 1000 points of damage! The obvious target is _Silvermoon Dragon Rider_!"

"I activate the Action Spell, _Mirror Barrier_ once again!" the invisible barrier formed around Oni's monster. "With this _Silvermoon Dragon Rider_ is safe!"

"I can do the same thing!" Michi took hold of another action card. "Using the ability of Action Spell, _**Wing Reflector**_ I can switch the target of a destructing effect to another appropriate target! _Silver Shield_ becomes the new target to _Koa'ki Ring_ 's effect."

Oni looked around desperately for another action spell. The boy next to me groaned and leaned toward the wall with a serious look on his face. He narrowed his eyes from the field to me and spoke.

"The duel is decided."

I was going to ask what he means when I heard a cry and turned toward the field; there was a big explosion.

"What happened?!" I snapped at the boy, unsure if it's from confusion, anxiety for Oni's safety or the strange anger that was forming inside my heard.

"Looks for yourself." The smoke that was covering the field slowly faded away. Michi was standing on her place shocked and Oni…

S-she was lying on the ground with widen eyes as _Silvermoon Dragon Rider_ was standing over her shielding her from the explosion happened moments ago.

"It… It seems that this amazing duel has come to its end!" It seems that Smiley is confused as well judging from his tone. "The winner is, _Ayumi Michi_!" _What?!_

I looked up at the result that were shown on the big screen.

 **Oni's LP:** **0**

 **Michi** **'s LP:** **4** **00** **(Win!)**

"How?" _Why was the damage doubled? What happened?_

As the audience started cheering and applauding the girls an uncontrollable rage overwhelmed my senses and darkness crawled at the sides of my view; my heard felt cold and I could recognize the same presence I felt a few times before taking over. This time however, it was somewhat more familiar. Enraged, I grabbed the boy by the collar.

"What the fuck happened?!" I yelled at him. "You know how it came to this, I know it! Explain damn it!"

" _Silvermoon Dragon Rider_ has another effect; it doubles all effect damage dealt to a player." The bastard shrugged. "Who would expect that the card I gave her would have such a negative effect onto her future."

"So it was you!" _if you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying my best to restrain myself from beating him_. "Why? Nobody asked you for this, then why did you find it ok to mess with us?"

"I heard her say that she wants to learn fusion and then I just got my hands on suitable cards." The bastard smirked. "As for you; I have a personal grudge against you." _Another one? Just great!_

"What's your problem?"

"Kuroba Yuksel. That names isn't yours to use." _That's not possible! Just who is that bastard?_

"What do you mean by that? That's my name and I'm sure about it!"

"You have his face, use his deck and have his dragons that much I know. But you still aren't Kuroba Yuksel! Your personality is far too different from his and you lack… anger." I released my grip on his collar and stepped aside feeling a little dizzy; the anger I felt was starting to fade away along with the presence.

This let me know something important; when that guy who looked like me said that he is going to take control over the body. Now I understand it all. Anger must be his way to come in control. Because of that whenever I feel that emotion it starts trying to consume me, control me, and chase me away. That other persona inside of me must be the real Yuksel. But how? That makes no sense! It's impossible!

"You should go now. The girl must feel down right now; she will need the comfort of someone close." _Don't worry bastard that's what I'm going to do. But before I forget…_

"What is your name?" my question was met with silence. It was really irritating.

"Katsuo Ryuuji. Why you ask?"

"Make sure you don't lose this tournament until we duel. I'm going to get you back for what you did today!"

"Don't worry for me." I heard him say as I was leaving. "I'm the one who is trying to help his friends after all."

I ignored the response and ran to Oni; she was speaking with Michi as my sister watched over them. The girl seemed to be happy, despite losing. Noticing my presence Oni bit her farewell and ran to me giving a hug.

"Niichan! Did you watch?"

"Hey you." I petted her on the head. "I did; sorry for what happened."

Oni shocked her head in disproval of my word, the golden smile never leaving her face even for a moment.

"Niichan doesn't have to apologize for anything. If someone has to, it's Oni who needs to apologize. I couldn't use the knowledge given by Niichan and Neechan as I wanted. But due to this I now have someone who I wants to reach."

Unable to hold myself I hugged her back. "Thanks."

 _She is right! It isn't our victories that made us able to reach higher levels of our possibilities. It's our loses that gives us a goal; something that we want to reach. Something that is worth fighting and losing for._

* * *

 **New Cards:**

Action Spell, **Angelic Lift** : Double the attack of 1 monster you control, but it cannot destroy monsters by battle.

Action Spell, **Wing Reflector** : When a monster is targeted by a Spell or Trap that would destroy it; switch the target to another monster.

 **Silver Shield LV2** _LV: 2/Light/Warrior/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000_

Effect: Once per turn: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Silver Shield LV4** _LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 500/DEF: 1700_

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Silver Shield LV2". Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Level Fusion** (Spell) Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "LV" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If all monsters used as Fusion Materials were from the field, you can use 1 more 'LV' monster than required.

 **Silvermoon Dragon Rider** _LV: 8/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0_

2 'LV' monster

Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the Level of the monster(s) used as Fusion Materials x 200. Once per turn: When a card of effect is activated that targets a 'LV' monster; negate the activations, and if you do, destroy it. All effect damage us doubled.

* * *

 **A/N: That was a hard chapter to write. It took me HOWEVER to find a good no-extra deck to use for Michi. At the end I choose Koa'ki because I find them fun to play (Author have never tried playing the deck...). If anyone wonders, the names of the characters in this chapter were written in japanese order ;family name first, given name second. If there are any mistakes, please notice me because this is my first name writing names in japanese order, but I plan to mainly use this way from now on. After all, this is a fanfic about a japanese anime. To those who doesn't know who Ryuuji is; he appeared in Chapters 6, 13 and 15 as an unnamed character, but I'm pretty sure that you guys will be able to recognize him _._**

 **Respond to** D3lph0xL0v3r **'s review: Yeah, before suggesting something like this next time I will have to first explain it, right? Thanks for reminding me to do so. Now, I'm not going to say everything because that would ruin the surprise, but I'm going to explain the requirements, the strengths, and the weaknesses of Awaken, soon to be renamed, Summoning.**

 **1\. Summonig** **requirements: In order to Awaken Summon a player has to sent a Grade Monster along with an exact number of other monster** **(s)** **from his/her side of the field to the Graveyard and then summon the Awaken Monster from** **his/her** **extra deck. Along with that the level of the Non-Grader monster** **(s)** **along with the Grade of the Grader have together to exactly match the stat of the Awaken Monster. It also isn't uncommon for the Awaken Monster to require specific Grader, Non-Grader Monsters and sometimes even both.**

 **On a side note, the Grade of the Grader Monster isn't just a number, but a number and a** **mathematical symbol. Examples:**

 **Grade: +1 - means that the stat of the Awaken Monster that you are going to summon must be equal to the level of the Non-Grader Monster(s) plus 1.**

 **Grade: *2 -** **means that the stat of the Awaken Monster that you are going to summon must be equal to twice the level of the Non-Grader Monster(s).**

 **2\. Strengths: Every Awaken Monster is known to have multiple different effects on them; by which I mean 3 or more effects per monster.**

 **3\. W** **eaknesses** **: Normally, I wouldn't add this, but because I'm sure that some people that read this would want to burn me for** **witchcraft after reading '** **Strengths' I'm gonna explain how having multiple effects doesn't make those monsters OP. Because if for you getting and EXACT number of specific monsters, whose levels and grades** **exactly match for summoning whatever monster you need in the given situation onto your side of the field is an easy task and doesn't** **justify the 3+ effects thing I have another surprise for you.**

 **Awaken Monsters also have activation costs for their effects and the size of the cost differs between each of their effects.**

 **I want whoever reads this to also note that Awaken Summon is just one of my self-made summoning methods that I have planned to use in the future of this story. I'm not going to reveal anything about the others expect that compared to all of them, Awaken Summoning is the hardest to pull out, control and is the strongest. To everyone who likes fan-made summong methods, doesn't mind the change, likes this story as it is or just don't like fan-made summoning methods in general; There is a poll curently on my profil about whichever I should or shouldn't use fan-made summoning methods in this story. The poll with be up and running till the beginning of the Synchro Arc.**

 **With all said and done, ShadowFire10 out.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Moving Forward Broken Army!

 **Ryuuji's POV**

That imposter was right, telling me not to mess with other people's lives. What I'm trying to do is to help others with the best of my abilities. That boy doesn't have even the tiniest idea how much is at stake. But I have to admit, when he gets angry that imposter slightly resembles the real Kuroba Yuksel.

"I'm not sure if bringing innocent people in your rivalry is a wise decision." Sophie approached me after the Yuksel faker left to see the little girl.

"That's not what I was trying to do." I just wanted to help a little girl; that's all!

"I'm sure it wasn't." Sophie said as she leaned on the wall next to me. "You have honor as a duelist; using others to fulfill one self's own desires isn't something someone like you would do."

"Though… if I have to speak honestly, the result was better than anything I could expect." The boy is now furious and hates me. "When we meet next time, he will want to defeat me and give his best to accomplish victory."

"But will that be enough?" Sophie looked up at me with a sorrowful expression. "Will we be able to help our friends? Will the Kuroba we know return to us?"

That's a very good question. I was able to figure out that they got their selves in some mess but can it be fixed? Can Yuksel and Hema return back to normal or is this going to be a permanent change; an invariable part of fate? I myself don't know for certain.

"I'm not sure if they will be able to return back to normal." I put a hand on top of Sophie's head. She put her hands on top of mines and closed her eyes. "What I'm more worried about is are they going to hate us if things return back to how they were?"

When the imposter looked me into the eyes I could see his hatred. Not only that of the boy but Yuksel's as well; his crimson eyes stared as if to pierce my chest and rip my body to pieces. It was a clear warning that if I hurt the little girl he was going to make me pay in hell.

"What do you mean!?" Sophie shouted. "We are their friends! For what reason could they hate us!?"

"Hurting their family…" I mumbled. "Do you have any news?"

"Yeah. It's strange but the attacks against LDS students and teachers have stopped. I'm happy to inform you that our objectives haven't changed: supervising _Sakaki Yuya_ and _Hiiragi Yuzu_."

"Well, being able to create a new summoning method from thin air is something that deserves that much attention." I nodded. "I find it strange that at the same time that happened that there were some time-space distortions."

"It's just a matter of time before something bigger happens." Sophie pushed herself away from the wall and looked at the stadium. "We will talk again later." She turned toward me and smiled. "Now you have a match to win." I only had time to nod and the announcer's voice echoed through the hall.

"We are back with today's next exciting duel!" I put my duel disk on and walked towards the duel field. " _Geisler Gerulf,_ an exchange student from the Leo Institute of Dueling's campus in German versus _Katsuo Ryuuji_ , the star student of Sakkaku Gōsuto Duel School."

" _Viel Glück, Sie werden es brauchen_." I looked at the boy, dumbfounded. "It means 'Good luck, you will need it'." My opponent explained.

"Same to you." I activated my duel disk. "'Cause unlike me, you will _need_ it."

"And the actions on which they will face…" the field started transforming," _Erroneous Sky Islands_!"

Rocks rose from below me; rising high into the blue sky. After a few moments, I could feel sand under my feet. I and my opponent were standing on one of the floating islands.

"Duelists looked in battle!" I started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters,they storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Gerulf** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I set two cards!" the cards appeared before me then one of them disappeared.

"My turn!"

 **Turn** **2**

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Gerulf** **'s LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I summon _Gamma_ the _Electromagnet Warrior (LV: 3, ATK: 800)_ and when it's summoned I can Special Summon _Beta the Electromagnet Warrior (LV: 3, ATK: 1500)_ from my hand, and then due to Beta's effect I add _Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior_ from my deck to the hand!"

Seems like my opponent has the skills required to be an LDS student.

"Battle!" the boy shouted. "Beta, attack his set monster!" _So predictable._

My set monster flipped face up, turning into the familiar broken headless robot.

 **Broken Gear ST-50z1, LV: 1/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

"Gamma, attack directly!" I grabbed the monster's fist before it could hit me and kicked it away. Filth.

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP: 4000** **– 3200**

"Trap open!" I pointed at the ground and a portal appeared. " _Miracle's Wave_ returns one monster destroyed by battle this turn." _Broken Gear ST-50z1_ climbed from the portal and stood next to me.

"I see now…" two cards appeared before my opponent. "I set two cards. Turn end."

 **Turn** **3**

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **32** **00, Hand: 4**

 **Gerulf** **'s LP: 4000, Hand:** **3**

"I expected you to be a more worthy opponent." I admitted. Strangely, this seems to have angered the boy before me.

"What did you say?!" He shouted as he glared at me. "Do you know what LDS is?!"

"Leo Duel School. The most prestigious of Duel schools that offers courses varying from Fusion, Synchro and Xyz." I answered boredly. What a stupid question to ask. "You learn how to summon monsters and use them. That's all to it. Nothing more."

The boy walked to the side and took an action card, smirking. "Is that so? Trap open, _Rock Bombardment_! I send one Rock-type monster from my deck to the graveyard and you take 500 points of damage!" The boy then put an action card into a slot. "Action Card, _**Flame Curse**_ doubles the effect damage!"

Just then, something blocked the sun. I looked up and saw a giant burning rock falling from the sky. What a boring effect. I ran out of the coverage of the attack but the effect still took out some of my life points.

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **32** **00** **\- 2200**

"I release _Broken Gear ST-50z1_ to Advance Summon **Broken Gear CB-6007**!" The giant pile of scrap formed around me.

 **Broken Gear CB-6007, LV: 5/Earth/Machine/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0**

"When _Broken Gear CB-6007_ is summoned I can special summon one tuner monster from my graveyard!" A part of scrap fell from the monster and took the form of _Broken Gear ST-50z1_. "I tune my level five _Broken Gear CB-6007_ to my level one _Broken Gear ST-50z1_!" I rose my hands towards the sky.

" _Build from the gear of its broken ancestors, become the symbol of a better age! Synchro Summon! Arise,_ ** _Destromech Cylo-VI_**!"

The humanoid mecha landed before me and closed its wings before taking the rifles attached to its waist.

 **Destromech** **Cylo** **-** **VI** **, LV:** **6** **/Light/Machine/ATK:** **26** **00/ DEF:** **15** **00**

" _Broken Gear ST-50z1_ 's effect activates! When it's used as a Synchro material, the opponent takes damage equal to the level of the summoned monster times 100!"

 **Gerulf** **'s LP: 4000** **\- 3400**

"Battle! _Cylo-VI_ , attack _Gamma_!"

"Continuous Trap open, _Metamorphortress_!" my opponent countered. "When this card is activated it's summoned as a monster card! Come, _Metamorphortress (LV: 4, DEF: 1000)_! Then I can equip one monster from my field to it!" I watched as _Gamma_ vanished from the field and _Metamorphortress_ 's defense raised to 3000. "Also, _Metamorphortress_ gains ATK and DEF equal to the equipped monster's!"

"Them I'm going to attack _Beta_ instead!" I pointed at his other monster and _Cylo-VI_ obeyed.

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **34** **00** **\- 2300**

"Lastly, I'm going to activate the Quick Play Spell, **_Broken Fire Arm_** to destroy 1 monster on your field as _Cylo-VI_ already destroyed one by battle!" my monster took aim at _Metamorphortress_ , blowing it to pieces. "I'm going to end my turn here."

"Draw!"

 **Turn** **4**

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **22** **00, Hand: 3**

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **23** **00, Hand:** **4**

"I summon _Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior (LV: 4, ATK: 1700)_! When _Alpha_ is summoned I can add one level eight ' _Magna Warrior_ ' monster from my deck to the hand." My opponent took the card and smirked. "I banish _Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior_ from my field along with _Beta the Electromagnet Warrior_ and _Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior_ from my graveyard to special summon _Berserion the Electromagna Warrior (LV:8, ATK: 3000)_ from my hand!"

I rolled my eyes. Taking two turns to summon your ace isn't impressive at all.

"Next I activate the spell _Magnet Reverse_ and summon _Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (LV: 8, ATK: 3500)_ from my graveyard!"

"Now we are talking." I smirked. "Come! Give me your best! Try to defeat me!"

"Battle!" my opponent cried. " _Valkyrion the Magna Warrior_ attack _Destromech_ _Cylo_ _-_ _VI_!" I couldn't help but smile as the attack collided with my monster.

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **22** **00** **– 1300**

"Now Ryuuji has no more monsters to defend his life points with!" the announcer cried. "Could this be the end for Sakkaku Gōsuto Duel School's best student?"

I put my hands behind my back and walked casually away from the cloud of smoke that formed after the attack. My opponent was just about to order his final attack when something caught his eyes.

"What is this?" the announcer asked, confused. "Something is moving in the smoke! Impossible! This is _Destromech_ _Cylo_ _-_ _VI_ ; Ryuuji's monster!"

"If _Broken Gear CB-6007_ is used as a Synchro Material, the Synchro monster summoned using it as a material cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn." I explained casually. "This means that my life points are still protected by my monster."

"I underestimated you a bit." My opponent said with a smirk. "But as you said, _Broken Gear CB-6007_ 's effect works once per turn! I still have _Berserion the Electromagna Warrior_ who is going to destroy _Destromech_ _Cylo_ _-_ _VI_!"

"Really?" I titled my head at the side. _Berserion the Electromagna Warrior_ slashed my monster, destroying it but the broken gear didn't disappear and instead it started to take another form.

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **13** **00** **– 900**

"What is this?" my opponent asked, shocked. The broken parts took the forms of _Broken Gear CB-6007_ and _Broken Gear ST-50z1_ , both in defense position

" _Destromech_ _Cylo_ _-_ _VI_ 's main effect activated." I pointed at the place where it was destroyed. "When destroyed, _Destromech_ _Cylo_ _-_ _VI_ summons back the monsters used for its Synchro Summon."

"I set two cards. Your turn!"

 **Turn** **5**

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **9** **00, Hand: 4**

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **23** **00, Hand:** **0**

"Perfect." I put the card I drew into my hand and took another one. "Continuous Spell activate, _**Graveyard of Broken**_! Once per turn I can discard one ' _Broken Gear_ ' and summon one level 2 or below ' _Broken Gear_ ' from my hand! Appear, _**Broken Gear XZ-4467**_!"

A robot with just two legs and a lamp as a head appeared on the field.

 **Broken Gear** _ **XZ-4467**_ **, LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 500**

"Next I activate the effect of _**Broken Gear WY-b071**_ in my graveyard! By reducing the level of one ' _Broken Gear_ ' monster by one I can special summon this card from my graveyard!" A chain came from underneath _Broken Gear CB-6007_ and wrapped around it. "I reduce _Broken Gear CB-6007_ 's level by one!"

 **Broken Gear CB-6007, LV: 5 - 4/Earth/Machine/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0**

The giant pile of scrap pulled a robot snake, with a chain as its main body, from the sand.

 **Broken Gear** _ **WY-b071**_ **, LV: 1/Earth/Machine/ATK: 100/DEF: 100**

"I'm not done yet!" I pointed at _Broken Gear XZ-4467_. "During the turn this monster has been summoned I can summon one Machine-type monster from my hand with 500 or less attack!"

The robot without legs and a lamp as a head appeared onto the field.

 **Broken Gear ZX** _ **-6744**_ **, LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 500/DEF: 0**

"Building a wall of defense position monsters won't save you!" My opponent shouted. I smirked at my opponent.

"That's what you think they're for, but _Broken Gear ST-50z1_ is a tuner." I raised my right hand towards the sky. "I tune my level four _Broken Gear CB-6007_ , my level two _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ and _Broken Gear ZX-6744_ and the level one _Broken Gear WY-b071_ to my level one _Broken Gear ST-50z1_!"

"Build from the scraps of a ruined past, fighting for a better future!" the hooded figure chanted as a column of light fell behind him. "Synchro Summon! Emerge, level ten! _Destromech Zeus-X (LV: 10, ATK: 3800)_!"

My opponent took a step back, shocked from the size of my monster.

"The effects of _Broken Gear ST-50z1,_ _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ _,_ _Broken Gear WY-b071_ and _Broken Gear ZX-6744_ activate!" The spirits of those monsters formed around _Destromech Zeus-X_. "When _Broken Gear ST-50z1_ is used as a Synchro material, the opponent takes damage equal to the level of the summoned monster times 100!"

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **23** **00** **– 1300**

" _Broken Gear ZX-6744_ 's effect! When used as Synchro material, my opponent can't negate the Synchro summon nor activate card of effects after its summoning!"

"My traps!" the opponent cried, which made me smirk.

"Next, _Broken Gear WY-b071_ 's effect destroys all spell/traps card my opponent controls and deals 200 points of damage for each." _Destromech Zeus-X_ fired it's flamethrower at the cards, burning them.

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **13** **00** **– 900**

"And lastly, _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ 's effect raises the ATK of the monster that used it as Synchro material by 1000!" _Destromech Zeus-X_ 's attack became 4800.

"Battle! _Destromech Zeus-X attack Berserion the Electromagna Warrior_ and end the duel!"

"I'm not done yet!" my opponent climbed on a different floating island and took an action card. " _Action Spell_ , _High Dive_! _Berserion the Electromagna Warrior_ 's ATK raises by 1000!"

"It's still weaker!" I shouted. My monster hit _Berserion the Electromagna Warrior_ with his spear, destroying it.

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **9** **00** **– 100**

"But you can't attack anymore!" My opponent countered, panting.

"Hardly true." I looked at _Destromech Zeus-X_. " _Destromech Zeus-X_ 's main effect allows it to attack again after reducing its attack by 1000."

"No…" my opponent looked around for an action card but it was too late. _Destromech Zeus-X_ was already standing in front of _Valkyrion the Magna Warrior_ and stabbed it with its spear.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Turn** **5**

 **Ryuuji** **'s LP:** **9** **00, Hand: 0** **(Winner!)**

 **Gerulf** **'s LP:** **0** **, Hand:** **0**

"After exchanging a hit after hit in this marvelous battle, the one who leaves as the winner and progresses to the second round of Miami Championship is none other than _Katsuo Ryuuji_!" the announcer exclaimed as everyone then started cheering and applauding.

I waved to the audience and left the dueling field. Taking so much damage from a duel with someone like this guy… Unbelievable. My deck will have to be fixed if I want to stand a chance against **him**.

* * *

 **General POV**

The audience kept cheering and applauding even after Ryuuji and Gerulf left the field. Well, everyone expect a certain trio of a boy and two girls.

No, not **that** one; there was another trio in the audience that didn't applaud during the duels. At least, _one_ of them did. Avice and Hikaru were at the tournament as well, but as an audience and not as participants. The pink haired girl was now wearing a black shirt with a pink skull on the front and matching shorts, of course, because she didn't want to attract unneeded attention with her officer uniform.

Ah, and of course, the third person was a girl with a dark skin tone, short green hair and light blue eyes. She wore a shirt colored a greenish-blue with black borders, and dark green pads on the elbows, black shorts, and green & blue boots that covered her feet. The girl's name was _Makioka Ritsuko_ , another of _Avice's_ subordinates.

"The tournaments here are magnificent." Ritsuko said as she turned towards Hikaru. Even though Action duels are something amazing and new, in her opinion, they lacked something that the girl loved. "But there isn't enough… _speed_ in them." She looked at the sky. "The feeling of the wind hitting your face…"

"I still wonder who in their right mind came up with the idea of dueling while driving a motorcycle." For Hikaru, it was still hard to believe. "Isn't it dangerous to do something like that?"

"It's completely fine!" Ritsuko ensured him. "They have auto-pilot."

Hikaru smirked. "Back home there never were such kind of duels. Our tournaments were different as well."

"It's so boring!" Avice whined. She was the type of person that enjoyed being in the action rather than watching from the side. Thinking back, it was Hikaru's fault that they have to be there right now. If he was able to secure her card back then, they didn't have to be here right now. Not to mention that watching people having fun was making her sick.

Back at Academia, there were never such things as dueling tournaments. The only events close to it were the _Survival Duels_ in which the losers get turned into cards. She has already lost count of how many of her friends' fates got sealed away during those special lessons.

"Jeez! Don't be like this." Ritsuko puffed her cheeks. "It wouldn't hurt if you try to enjoy this rare chance a bit."

"Please." Avice rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to enjoy here."

"There, there." Ritsuko patted her leader on the head. It wasn't a secret that she and Hikaru both enjoyed teasing the pink haired girl. "Don't be so sulky."

It was Avice's turn to puff her cheeks. "Stop treating me like a five years old." The girl muttered weakly, although she never showed any kind of resistance when they petted her.

"Aw~! Your cheeks turned pink!" Ritsuko grinned perkily. "You are so cute when you blush~!"

"I-I'm not! Stop it!"

"So cute!"

Hikaru face palmed with a groan of disappointment from his co-workers behaviors. Sometimes he wondered if Avice hasn't made a joke of him when she proposed for them to work together. For someone who is supposed to be one of the most elite soldiers that the biggest military force in all of the four dimension can offer, she certainly doesn't act as one.

He looked at the two girls from the corner of his eye and a small smile formed on his face. No matter how strange or crazy they could be at times, being with them reminded him of the happier moments of his past. Hikaru didn't know why but he found himself wanting this friendship and partnership to continue even after the mission they gathered for was fulfilled. But only time will reveal if this wish will come true or not…

* * *

 **New Cards:**

Action Card, **Flame Curse** : When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage: Double that effect damage.

 **Broken Fire Arm** (Spell) Quick-Play

When a monster you control destroy a monster you opponent controls by battle, target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

 **Graveyard of Broken** (Spell) Continuous

Once per turn: You can discard 1 ' _Broken Gear_ ' Monster, then Special Summon 1 level 2 or below ' _Broken Gear_ ' from your hand.

 **Broken Gear ST-50z1** _LV: 1/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0_

Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon; inflict damage to you opponent equal to the Summoned Synchro Monster x 100.

 **Broken Gear CB-6007** _LV: 5/Earth/Machine/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0_

Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material Monster gains the following effect: Once per turn: It cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Destromech** **Cylo** **-** **VI** _LV: 6/Light/Machine/ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1500_

Effect: When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon all of them, but their effects are negated.

 **Broken Gear** _ **XZ-4467**_ _LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 500_

Effect: Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with 500 or less ATK from you hand or Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material Monster gains 1000 ATK.

 **Broken Gear** _ **WY-b071**_ _LV: 1/Earth/Machine/ATK: 100/DEF: 100_

Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 level 2 or higher "Broken Gear" monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card. The Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster that uses this card as a Synchro Material Monster cannot be negated. When its Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated.

 **Broken Gear ZX** _ **-6744**_ _LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 500/DEF: 0_

Effect: nce per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with 500 or less DEF from you hand or Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material Monster ains the following effect: When Synchro Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, then inflict 200 points pf damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, the Dutch sentence was provided by** **Google Translate, so if you have any problems with the translation, blame** **Google Translate** **not me. But truly, I have no idea what I expected from this chapter. The main idea was to show how badass** ** _Ryuuji_ is while finally giving the girl that ****accompanies him a name (Check chapters 6 and 13 for references). Somewhere at the middle the idea about introducing** ** _Makioka Ritsuko_ came to mind as well, so here you have it!**

 **Moving on, I want now to tell you guys and gals something really stupid: While writting this chapter I suddenly came up with the idea to check the character names in the previous one. I did it and found that while writing it** **without knowing I have changed the name of** **Oni's opponent three bloody times! The same thing has happened here with _Sophie_ , who when the chapter was proofreaded by** _Komori Rias_ **was called _Yui_ instead. This once again happened while I was brainstorming the next chapters and went so far that _Yuksel's_ opponent was changed from male to female... The names have been fixed, so there is no need to go check the previous chapter, but I want you all to know. If something like this happen again... please tell me using ****profanity, cottages and torches to make sure I don't pull the 'Third time's a charm'.**

 **Now that I have poured out all of my stupidity I want to Thank** _HereICome_ **For following Arc Twins as well as for his comment about Awaken, soon to be renamed, summon. You have no idea how big of an inspiration you and your story are for me. The fast updates and the amazing story. You guys should check his work,** _Yu-Gi-Oh! enGAGE II - The Five Worlds_ **as well as the first part of the story** _Yu-Gi-Oh! enGAGE!_

 **This is all for now! Feel free to review or PM me! There is a 99.9% chance that I will asnwer to it. A fav and/or follow are welcome as well!**

 **ShadowFire10 out!**


	22. Chapter 22

How to Turn an One on One Duel Into Two on One Without Getting Caught

 **Hema's POV**

Yuzu's duel was spectacular, I will admit that. Sora told me about her history with that LDS girl, _Kotsu Masumi_. If Yuzu is able to defeat her rival, then one day I will be able to do it as well.

"You remember that your duel is next, right?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah." I answered without turning to look at him. "I'm not some kind of idiot."

"Yeah right." He chuckled then his expression became serious. "Stay safe out there."

I turned just enough to see his smile. "Don't worry. I will just get out there and win."

"I know you will." He backed from the wall and turned to leave. "That's why I won't need to wish you good luck."

I looked at the stadium strangely. I'm not sure why but this sentence made me smile.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for waiting! It has been just a few minutes ago and the stage is already taken by another student of You Show Duel School! Let's hear your applauds for _Kuroba Hema_!" The announcer shouted. I stepped on the duel field and waved to the audience.

"And the opponent, a duelist from the mysterious _Sakkaku Gōsuto Duel School_ , dueling with grace and finesse, _Akiko Sophie_!" a girl in a white dress with golden accessories all over it walked out. Her short pink hair was tied into two small hair buns, like those of _Princess Leia_ from _Star Wars_ for those who don't know. Judging by her look and height, she seems to be a year or so younger than Yuzu.

Once my eyes landed on the girl, something in me tensed up. There was the feeling that I knew the girl from somewhere. It's almost like she is a friend of mine. I shook my head violently to get this thought out. This girl is just strange.

"Now, let the machine select the field card randomly!" the giant card over us spun around until it came to a stop. "The determined Action Field is _Paper World_!"

The field turned into a giant bookshelf with the books under us serving as ground. Upside down paper pyramids, paper planes, paper boats and even a giant origami were floating around us.

"I hope you are ready!" Sophie activated her duel disk. "I'm not going to hold back so at least try to not fall behind too much."

"You got yourself a challenge." I said, pissed off. "Duelists looked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I will be going first!" Sophie jumped onto a paper plane and took the Action Card on it. "I summon _**Lightly Beastly Bearno**_!" a cute small white bear in a butler outfit appeared on the field.

 **Lightly Beastly Bearno, LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 500/DEF: 600**

"Using _Lightly Beastly Bearno's_ effect, I discard one spell card and deal 500 points of damage to the opponent!" the bear put its hands together and fired a beam of light at me. I jumped out of the way, dodging it.

 **Hema's LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Next I banish the spell in my Graveyard to special summon _**Lightly Beastly Fluffy**_ from my hand!" A small dog with white fur and a monocle over its left eye appeared.

 **Lightly Beastly Fluffy, LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

"That's not all!" Sophie took another card from her hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell _**Xyz Soul mates**_!" The card showed three dolls with identical faces but with different dresses; the first's color was red, the second one being green and the third one blue "I special summon one monster from my hand with the same level as another on my field! Come, _**Lightly Beastly Butterfly**_!"

As the name suggests, the monster was a butterfly, but with fluffy light-pink wings and yellow forms drawn over them.

 **Lightly Beastly Butterfly, LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 200 - 0/DEF: 400 - 0**

"The monster summoned with _Xyz Soul mates_ has its effects negated and its ATK and DEF become zero!" Sophie thrust her right arm towards the spell card. "I know what you're thinking right now and you are half right!"

"If by this you mean that I think you are going to Xyz summon a rank one monster then please prove me wrong." I said with a smirk.

"I activate _Xyz Soul mates_ 's other effect!" the card turned into dust and flew over her monsters. "I can destroy this card and raise the level of all my monsters by one!"

 **Lightly Beastly Bearno, LV: 1 - 2/Light/Beast/ATK: 500/DEF: 600**

 **Lightly Beastly Fluffy, LV: 1 - 2/Light/Beast/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

 **Lightly Beastly Butterfly, LV: 1 - 2/Light/Beast/ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

 _Well… screw you too!_

"I overlay my three monsters!" Sophie pushed her right fist toward as the three monsters turned into yellow streams of energy. The monsters shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared in the sky over them.

" _Beautiful beast that watches over the forest, hear my cry! From the deepest of the wild, the strong warrior awakes now! Bring light to this unknown world! Xyz Summon! Rank 2!_ _ **Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws**_!"

A cute little fairy with blonde hair and matching dog ears and a tail emerged from the portal. She was wearing pretty revealing black clothes with green markings that together formed the appearance of a beast's face.

 **Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws, Rank: 2/Light/Fairy/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/ORU: 3**

"Furthermore, when _Fluffy_ is used as a Xyz Material I draw a card!" Sophie then took the other card in her hand. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" I shouted with determination.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hema's LP: 3500, Hand: 6**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

"I activate the magic card _Polymerization_!" the all familiar colorful portal formed behind me. "I fuse _Modern HERO Burst Lady_ and _**Modern HERO Chill Child**_ from my hand!" the two monsters appeared on the field and put their hands together, spinning into multiple colors.

" _Hero of heat and flames, bring justice and burn the evil off this world! Fusion Summon! Modern Hero Phoenix Nova (LV: 6, ATK: 2300)!_ "

"Battle!" I thrust my right fist forward. " _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_ attacks _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_! Try to get ahead of this one!" I shouted at Sophie.

"Is that how you use one of her favorite monsters?" Sophie tilted her head at the side. "It's disgraceful."

I was about to retort when a strange pain suddenly hit me in the head. It was the same feeling as every other time that the other 'me' start to 'move'. Through the headache I felt my body becoming warmer and it calmed me down.

"I activate _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ ' effect!" the monster absorbed one of its overlay units. "When a monster attacks it I detach an Overlay Unit to change the attacking monster's position!"

 _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ ' wings started glowing a beautiful shade of yellow that blinded my monster and forced it to fall on its knees, with a blue aura around it.

"And also, when a monster is changed to defense position by this effect you take its DEF as damage! _Lights-n'-Smiles_!" As Sophie declared her monster's effect a beam of light hit me from behind and knocked me on the ground.

 **Hema's LP: 3500 - 2000**

"I set one card. Turn end!" I forced myself to get back up. That was one good hit that she landed on me while I wasn't looking.

Sophie smirked. "I draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Hema's LP: 2000, Hand: 2**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 _ **It seems she has learned how to counter that deck.**_ My eyes widened as the familiar voice spoke inside my head and suddenly a vision of myself with black locks of hair instead of white popped next to me smiling. _**Dueling with friends like Sophie makes me really happy!**_

' _You know her?_ ' I asked the other me mentally. Something that I didn't tell my brother was that I can talk with that girl inside my head, but only when she wants too.

 _ **Of course. She is a close friend of me and Yuksel! Looks like she and Ryuuji became the star duelists of Sakkaku Gōsuto Duel School after we became like this.**_ The girl's 'spirit' leaned on my shoulder, though I didn't feel any weight due to, well, her being a spirit and all. _**I wonder why the two would come to this Tournament instead of fulfilling our mission.**_

 _What mission? You mentioned it once during a dream. What kind of mission do you have?_

 _ **I can't tell you and right now you should worry more about standing in this Tournament. As it seems that Sophie has learned how to counter my deck.**_

"Ahem!" the girl cleared her throat, catching my attention. "If you are done staring at one place blankly, it's my move now!" the girl put a card into the slot of her duel disk. "Equip Spell, _**Beasty Heart**_ activate!" Her monster gained a crimson aura around it. "With this card, _Fairy Claws_ gains 1000 ATK points!"

 **Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws, Rank: 2/Light/Fairy/ATK: 1000 - 2000/DEF: 800/ORU: 2**

"Battle! _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ attack _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_ with _Fairy Whirlwind_!" _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ spreads its wings and flew towards my _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_.

"I won't let you do this!" I shouted, activating my trap card. "Trap open, _Modern Shield_! This negates one attack against a _Modern HERO_ monster!"

"However, you won't stop me with such predictable moves!" Sophie said, activating a trap of her own; the artwork showed _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ standing in front of an explosion. "Counter trap, _**Absolute Light**_! This negates your trap and deals 800 points of damage!"

"What?!" I jumped at the side as lightning struck the place where I was standing a moment ago.

 **Hema's LP: 2000 – 1200**

 _Damn it! She counters every move that I make!_

 _ **Isn't that the point of dueling?**_ The other 'me' asked while floating around.

 _Could you remind me instead when I ask for an opinion on the matter, ghost girl?!_

 _ **Oh my, you are such a tsundere!**_ The other 'me' giggled and then pointed at Sophie's monster seriously. _**But I know you will totally ask for help once you realize that Beasty Heart allows the equipped monster to attack twice per Battle Phase.**_

"It what?!" I jumped back on my feet and ran to find an Action card ASAP.

"But don't relax just yet, due to Beasty Heart's eff… Oi, don't run off when I'm explaining my cards' effects!" Sophie yelled after me.

"I just figured your card's effect!" I shouted while trying to climb on top of a paperboard to grab the action card on top of it.

"Amazing!" Sophie exclaimed. "But it's all futile! You can't reach the card no matter how much you try! _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ , direct attack! _Fairy Whirlwind_!"

 _She is right! I can't reach it!_

 _ **I'm waiting…**_

 _Ugh! I hate you for making me do this! Will you help me to get out of this situation, please? I'm begging you!_

 _ **Eh… I'm not satisfied with your plea but that monster is getting close so I will accept it this time around. It's a paperboard so why don't you just bend it over?**_

I face palmed at my stupidity; everything in this field is made to feel real, of course bending paper would be possible. I quickly did as the other 'me' said and the card fell at the other side. I tried to grab it but missed; _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ was right behind me, preparing her finishing attack.

 _ **Jump!**_

Not thinking straight, I obeyed and fell after the card, reaching out for it desperately. Just a bit more and I will…

Four whirlwinds hit me from behind, sending my body full force against the hard ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the upcoming impact. At least that's what I want you guys to think except my body never hit the ground.

"What happened?!" I hear Smiley ask in shock from the sudden turnabout. "Two monsters just appeared on Hema's field out of nowhere!"

I smirked and opened my eyes, seeing _Modern HERO Water Woman's_ face looking down at me. I nodded and she put me down on the ground. Next to her was standing a guy in black armor with red markings over it, a silver 'M' on its chest, a hokey mask hiding its face and possessing giant machetes instead of hands.

"I see that everyone here is confused about what happened." I clicked my fingers and the action card I activated appeared next to me. "Right before _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ 's attack collided I activated this: Action Card **-** _ **Double Faced**_ , by which effect I can use to negate your attack and special summon two monsters from my deck whose combined DEF is equal to the attacking monster's ATK!"

The two monsters bowed at the audience.

"Everyone, say hello to _Modern HERO Water Woman (LV: 4, DEF: 1000)_ and _**Modern HERO Carnage Guy**_!"

 **Modern HERO Carnage Guy, LV: 3/Dark/Zombie/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

The audience started applauding. "Furthermore, when _Water Woman_ is special summoned I can draw a card for each other _Modern HERO_ monster on the field!"

"Looks like you barely survived." Sophie shrugged with an annoying smirk on her face. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Hema's LP: 1200, Hand: 4**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing my mind. Attacking her will be risky due to _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ ' effect, but with the card currently in my hand I may be able to turn this into my advantage.

"Here I come, Sophie!" I shouted, taking two certain cards. "This now, is my true dueling! I, using the scale two _**Modern HERO Blue Avenger**_ and the scale seven _**Modern HERO Crimson Slime**_ set the pendulum scale!"

 **Modern HERO Blue Avenger, LV: 5/Earth/Rock/Scale: 2/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1900**

 **Modern HERO Crimson Slime, LV: 3/Water/Aqua/Scale: 7/ATK: 900/DEF: 1100**

The two monsters rose up in blue columns on both sides of me.

 _Modern HERO Blue Avenger_ was a bulky humanoid made from multiple, differently shaded blue crystals floating close to one another.

 _Modern HERO Crimson Slime_ was a woman made completely from red slime without any visible legs and four tentacles on her back.

"Swing, righteous pendulum of fate; open the door towards salvation and hope for this agonized world!" I raised both my hands towards the portal in the sky while chanting. "Pendulum Summon! _**Modern HERO Sparkwoman,**_ and the head of the Heroes, the crime fighter with the ultimate superpower, _**Modern HERO Sina la Corriente**_!"

 **Modern HERO Sparkwoman, LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600**

 **Modern HERO Sina la Corriente, LV: 6/Water/Aqua/Scale: 3/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700**

 _Modern HERO Sparkwoman_ was wearing a white body suit with yellow markings, a golden chest plate as well as armored gloves and boots. She was wearing a helmet with a white visor that hid her identity.

 _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ had long bluish-green hair that fell down her back and dark green eyes. Her outfit unlike that of Sparkwoman was a lot more revealing, with a short black vest with a silver 'M' on the back of it and a light blue and green skirt. She wore black latex cloves that reach her elbows and was barefoot with a golden ring around her left ankle.

"What is this?" Sophie stepped back, stunned. "I never knew that you are capable of using Pendulum Summoning!"

"Well now you know!" I shouted and looked at my monsters. "When Sparkwoman is summoned I can special summon one level four or below HERO monster from my Graveyard! Return, _**Modern HERO Chill Child**_!"

 **Modern HERO Chill Child, LV: 3/Water/Aqua/ ATK: 1100/DEF: 900**

 _Modern HERO Chill Child_ was a small girl with pale blue skin and dark blue dress with accessories made from ice all over her dress.

' _That's not enough._ ' I thought to myself and looked around, spotting an Action Card.

"Next, I change _Modern HERO Water Woman_ and _Modern HERO Carnage Guy_ to attack position!" the blue aura around my monsters disappeared. "Battle! I attack _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ with _Modern HERO Chill Child_!" I grabbed an Action Card that I found. "I activate _Action Spell - Bi-Attack_ and double _Modern HERO Chill Child_ 's ATK points!"

 **Modern HERO Chill Child, LV: 3/Water/Aqua/ ATK: 1100 - 2200/DEF: 900**

" _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ ' effect activates!" Sophie thrusts her left palm forward. "I detach an overlay unit to change _Modern HERO Chill Child_ to defense position and deal damage equal to her DEF!" A beam of light hit me in the front, knocking me onto the ground

 **Hema's LP: 1200 – 300**

"I'm not done." I said shakily, trying to get back up. "Next I attack with _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sophie looked at me, both confused and worried. "You are doing nothing but hurting yourself with this! I activate _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ ' effect again!"

"You are wrong." I shook my head. "I may not be the person you want me to be but I'm far away from being a fool. _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ 's effect activate! _Quick Fusion_!"

"So even though _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ changed, her ability remains." Sophie noted and smiled.

"During my Main Phase 1 or Battle Phase, I can conduct a fusion summon using _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ and another monster that I control!" I cried out as _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ jumped high into the air to dodge the blinding light that came from _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws,_ activating her effect.

 _Modern HERO Chill Child_ jumped as well, joining _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ as the fusion portal formed behind them.

I put hands onto my chest and chanted. " _The beautiful little snow flower and the queen of heroes join forces together to form the symbol of justice! Wise as a river, Strong as a storm and gentle as a single water drop! Unleash the power of chaotic justice,_ _**Modern HERO Sina the North**_ _!_ "

 _Modern HERO Sina the North_ was similar to _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ in appearance but with light green skin, a small crown onto her head, and a blue mask over her eyes. The latex gloves have changed color to swamp green.

 **Modern HERO Sina the North, LV: 6/Water/** **Aqua/** **ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700**

"When _Modern HERO Sina the North_ is summoned while my life points are below 1000, I can make it become 1000!" I said as my life points recovered.

 **Hema's LP: 300 – 1000**

"Along with this, due to _Modern HERO Blue Avenger_ 's pendulum effect, I can draw a card every time I Fusion Summon and if the card I drew is a Normal Spell I get to draw another card." I looked at the card which was a trap card, unfortunately. " _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ lost the target of her effect and has no more Overlay units left!" I reminded Sophie. "Which makes her an easy target! _Modern HERO Sina the North_ attacks _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_! _Zero Substance_!"

"I activate my trap!" Sophie shouted. " _ **Unit Draw**_! I draw a card for each Overlay unit my monster had and then discard the same number of cards!" the girl took three cards from her deck and put them into the slot on the back of her duel disk. "Now you can continue!"

 _Modern HERO Sina the North_ threw a blue spark towards _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ shoe; its body froze, turning her into an ice sculpture at the touch of the blue substance. _Modern HERO Sina the North_ then hits the now statue, shattering it to pieces.

 **Sophie's LP: 4000 – 3600**

"I direct attack with _Modern HERO Water Woman_ , _Modern HERO Carnage Guy_ and _Modern HERO Sparkwoman_!" my three monsters nodded and charged toward. Sophie covered her face with both hands.

 **Sophie's LP: 3600 – 2800 – 1800 – 200**

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Hehehe." Sophie looked at me with an annoying smirk on her face. "During the End Phase of the turn _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws_ has been destroyed, I can special summon as many level one monsters from my graveyard as possible with their effects negated!" Her monsters reappeared but with a second butterfly and a frog that wears a top hat now present among them.

 **Lightly Beastly Frogy, LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 300/DEF: 400**

"With destroying _Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws,_ you gave way for my true ace to appear!" Sophie drew her card, the more confident in her win and I stepped back, more worried that I might lose.

 **Turn 5**

 **Hema's LP: 1000, Hand: 0**

 **Sophie's LP: 200, Hand: 1**

"I overlay my five level one monsters!" Sophie thrusts her right fist forward as the five monsters turned into yellow streams of energy. The monsters shot up in the sky as a galaxy-like portal appeared in the sky over them.

" _From the horror of destruction, ignite a spark of rebellion! Formed from the souls of the weak to fight those who endanger peace! The perilous guardian of the forest revives now! Xyz Summon! I call upon you, Rank 1,_ _ **Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry**_!"

The monster had the appearance of a young girl with short black hair, yellow eyes, two white cat ears and a tail. She wears a frilly black gown with a green crown design onto her chest area and a forest design onto the lower part of her dress, moving from the front to the back. Two golden claws were coming from the back of her elbows along with a set of wings made from pure light coming from the back of the cat-like fairy.

 **Lightly Beastly** _ **Guardian Necoiry**_ **, Rank: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/ORU: 5**

"Furthermore, Fluffy and Frogy' effects activate! When they are used as Xyz Materials, the former lets me draw a card and the latter negates one spell/trap card until the end phase." _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ pointed her arms toward my face-down card which in return turned grey.

"When my life points are below that of my opponent, _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ 's ATK and DEF become double the difference!"

 **Lightly Beastly** _ **Guardian Necoiry**_ **, Rank: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0 - 1600/DEF: 0 - 1600/ORU: 5**

"But that's not important, because when _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ battles while my life points are lower, the opposing player doesn't takes any battle damage!" Sophie smirked. "I attack _Modern HERO Water Woman_ with _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_! _Moonlight Strike_!"

 _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ struck _Modern HERO Water Woman_ with her claws, creating a shockwave strong enough to knock me back.

"I activate _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ 's effect!" Sophie pointed towards my head. "When it destroy a monster by battle while my life points are lower I detach one Overlay unit to destroy all other monsters on your field and deal 300 points of damage for each one destroyed by this effect!"

"My monsters!" I shouted desperately as three lightning bolts hit my only line of defense, eradicating it.

 **Hema's LP: 1000 – 100**

"I activate _Modern HERO Crimson Slime_ 's pendulum effect! When a Fusion monster I control is destroyed, if at least one of the Fusion Materials is face-up in my extra deck I can special summon it!" _Modern HERO Crimson Slime_ shot her, well, _slime_ at the ground before me. The liquid started moving and took the form of a door. It opened and _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ came in, flying.

"So you got your monster back? Nice. But since my life points are higher than yours now, _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ 's effect changes!" the monster landed behind Sophie, gaining a silver aura.

 **Lightly Beastly** _ **Guardian Necoiry**_ **, Rank: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 1600 - 0/DEF: 1600 - 0/ORU: 4**

"I take no damage from battles involving _Lightly Beastly Guardian_ Necoiry and along with this, there is a small surprise but I will come to it later." A devilish grin appeared on Sophie's face as she waved at me. I rolled my eyes. "Eh hehe, I will just set a card and end my turn then."

"…Draw…"

 **Turn 6**

 **Hema's LP: 100, Hand: 1**

 **Sophie's LP: 200, Hand: 0**

I looked at the card in my hand and took a deep breath, remembering what my brother said. Winning the duel isn't enough, I have to do it with style.

"Everyone!" I shouted, caching their attention. "Thank you for watching this great duel! But now, it's time to close the curtains!" _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ nodded at my words. "Battle! I attack _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ with _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_! _Unit of Justice_!" an ice spear formed in the hands of my monster as she flew towards her target.

"I activate _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ 's effect!" Sophie shouted, just as I expected. "By detaching one overlay unit, I destroy the attacking monster, and then I gain 500 life points!" Her monster absorbed the yellow sphere that floated around it and fired it as a beam towards me.

"Oh no!" I stated in shock. "If _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ gets destroyed, I will be completely open for an attack next turn." I turned towards the audience and smiled. "But what kind of performance will that be if the hero loses?"

Sophie's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…!"

"That's right!" I raised the card in my hand and put it into the duel disk. "Quick-Play Spell, _**Hero Costume**_!" The card showed _Phoenix Nova_ in an apartment, with the costumes of _Burst Lady_ and _Fighting Heart_ lying on a couch behind her. "When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a monster I control I can tribute that monster to Special Summon one Fusion Monster from my Graveyard with the same Attribute as that monster!"

The beam collided with my monster, creating an explosion of various colors. The audience started applauding once again at the colorful show before them and turned all wild when _Modern HERO Sina the North_ flied out of the explosion, winking and giving air kisses.

"As you all remember, when _Sina the North_ is summoned, if my life points are below 1000 they automatically rise to that amount."

 **Hema's LP: 100 – 1000**

"And since your life points are now higher than mines, _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ 's effect changes again." Sophie's eyes widened at the realization.

 **Lightly Beastly** _ **Guardian Necoiry**_ **, Rank: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0 - 1600/DEF: 0 - 1600/ORU: 3**

"Battle!" I shouted. " _Modern HERO Sina the North_ attacks _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_! _Zero Substance_!" My monster created another blue spark and threw it towards the animalistic fairy.

"It won't be that easy! Trap open!" Sophie called out as the card showed _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ 's upper body with her hands crossed together and five spirits around her. " _ **Xyz Spirits**_! This card raises the ATK of my Xyz monster by the number of its overlay units times 1000 and it also negates any kind of damage preventing effect!" _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_ destroyed the blue spark as her ATK points rose to a new amount.

 **Lightly Beastly** _ **Guardian Necoiry**_ **, Rank: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 1600 - 4600/DEF: 1600/ORU: 3**

"This kind of ATK points is insane!" I played shocked again. "But heroes are born to face and defeat foes, even if stronger than them!" I touched the screen of my duel disk. "And they do so by using the power left by their fallen comrades. Trap open! _Hero Avenger_! I banish one monster from my graveyard and give its ATK power to a Modern HERO on my field!"

I felt my duel disk rise up, watching as the spirit of _Phoenix Nova_ came out of it and flew into _Sina the North_ , raising her attack power.

 **Modern HERO Sina the North, LV: 6/Water/** **Aqua/** **ATK: 2400 - 4700/DEF: 1700**

"Damn, it's stronger now!" Sophie bit her lower lip.

"That's not all!" I shook my finger at her. "When the monster summoned by _**Hero Costume**_ battles, it also gains 200 ATK points for every monster in my graveyard with the same attribute." The Water monsters in my graveyard currently are _Modern HERO Chill Child_ and _Modern HERO Water Woman_.

 **Modern HERO Sina the North, LV: 6/Water/** **Aqua/** **ATK: 4700 - 5100/DEF: 1700**

"I guess that's it." Sophie smiled at me; it was a genuine smile. "You are definitely a true hero by heart."

"Thanks." I smiled back at her for a moment. "Let's finish this, _Sina_!" I called out to my monster. "Triple _Substance_!" My monster created three new sparks; one red, one green and one yellow and then threw them in front of _Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry_. The result was an explosion as multiple red, green and yellow columns of ice rose from the ground and completely covered the spot where Sophie's monster was floating.

 **Turn 6**

 **Hema's LP: 1000, Hand: 0** ( **Winner!** )

 **Sophie's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

"After a very close match between the two participants, _Kuroba Hema_ was the one whose skills allowed her to rise as winner!" I bowed at the audience and looked at Sophie who was preparing to leave. She seems to have noticed this as the girl turned towards me with a smile.

"You didn't do half bad in this match, Miss Hero." Sophie grinned teasingly. "But don't relax yet, I would be ashamed if you lose after defeating me."

"Don't worry." I waved a hand. "I'm not planning to lose to anyone in this tournament."

Sophie then turned to leave. "Good to hear."

 _ **Hehehe, she is the same as always. I really miss talking with her.**_

 _You have weird friends. But do you have any idea why I now can communicate with you freely?_

 _ **I'm not sure, but it seems that whatever power was suppressing my personality has gotten weaker. Could you please stay closer to my brother from now on? I would love to meet with him again if possible.**_

I sighed.

 _It's not like I have any other options, is it?_

 _ **Totally none.**_

* * *

 **General POV**

It wasn't long and the first day of the Miami Championship ended. The sun was setting down and it was getting darker outside, but this didn't seem to bother Sophie at all, as the pink haired duelist was tip topping around the town, until she reached an old abandoned shop.

The girl looked around to make sure nobody has followed her then opened the shabby door and entered, making sure to close it once she got inside. Someone else was already inside the old shop, sitting on the ground and working on some kind of machine. When he heard the creaking sound of the door the person quickly shot a stare at the intruder but relaxed at the sight of the pink haired girl.

"It was you." The words that came from his mouth were devoid of any kind of emotion.

"Ugh, why did you have to choose such a scary place?" Sophie asked, grabbing tightly onto her upper arms. "You know I don't like dark places."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuuji turned back to his work. "Make sure you don't step on a mouse."

"Mouse?!" the girl yelled in panic as she jumped onto the boy's back, knocking him on the ground as well. "No mouses!" the girl yelped, climbing onto the boy's chest as he had fallen onto his back.

"Get off!" Ryuuji tried to yell but didn't have enough air into his lungs to do so. "There are no mouses here… I was just… joking… Get off… now!"

Sophie gave a few more suspicious glances at the surrounding then sighed of relief and got up.

"Don't scare me like this again! _Baka_!"

Ryuuji shot her a threatening glare but choose to say nothing about it and instead returned working onto the machine. "Done." He finally said in relief and pressed a button.

The screen of the machine started glowing, lighting up the dark room. Ryuuji sat in front of the machine and Sophie joined him. The screen showed only statics but after a few moments a figure appeared on the screen. A girl with half brown half blonde hair and greyish blue eyes appeared on the screen, smiling at the two.

"Hey Ryuuji! Hey Sophie!" the girl called out with a cheerful tone. "I was expecting you to call in but this late… jeez. You will ruin the good girl's sleeping seclude like this."

"That's not what I called you for…" Ryuuji said with a blank expression. "There haven't been any kind of time-space distortions yet. Do the elders have any useful information for us?"

"That's good news and indeed they have news." The girl's tone then turned serious. "They had a vision."

"What kind of vision?"

"They said the following: 'When boys with similar faces meet and the white and black dragon are called out, a door to another world will be open.' They said that this is a call to those wielding a dragon and that some kind of strong power has headed towards them."

"Those who wield a dragon, huh?" Ryuuji crossed his arms. "There must be a connection between them then… Thanks for the information."

"Please be careful. We don't know what awaits you there." The girl then smiled again. "But on a cheerful note, I'm happy to tell you that the new series of cards for the 'N.G.', 'Broken Gear' and 'HERO' archetypes are ready and should arrive to you in a week or two."

"Aww! No new _Lightly Beastly_ for me?" Sophie lowered her head; a sad expression on her face.

"S-sorry but there aren't any new _Lightly Beastly_ cards ready yet." The girl sweat dropped. "You know how busy I am with producing cards so…"

"I understand…"

"Contact me again if you two find or learn something." The girl waved as the screen got devoured by static.

"In a week huh...?" Ryuuji put his hands behind his head and lied on the floor. "The hardest part will be to stay alive till then…"

* * *

 **New Cards (This is gonna be long):**

Action Card, **Double Faced** : When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target that attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon 2 monsters from your Deck, whose total DEF is equal to the ATK of the targeted monster.

 **Lightly Beastly Bearno** _LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 500/DEF: 600_

Effect: Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **Lightly Beastly Fluffy** _LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 400/DEF: 400_

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.

● When it is Xyz Summoned: Draw 1 card.

 **Lightly Beastly Butterfly** _LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 200/DEF: 400_

Effect: ?

 **Lightly Beastly Fairy Claws** _Rank: 2/Light/Fairy/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800_

3 level 2 LIGHT Monsters

Effect:When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change that monster to Defense Position, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its DEF.

 **Lightly Beastly Frogy LV: 1/Light/Beast/ATK: 300/DEF: 400**

Effect: An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.

● When it is Xyz Summoned: Your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards until the End Phase.

 **Lightly Beastly** _ **Guardian Necoiry**_ **Rank: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/**

2 or more level 1 LIGHT Monsters

Effect: Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card's effects changes depending whenever your LP is higher or lower than your opponent's.

●While you LP is higher than your opponent's you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack against this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the attacking monster, and if you do, you gain 500 LP.

●While you LP is lower than your opponent's you opponent takes no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle : You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all other monster's your opponent controls, then inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.

 **Modern HERO Chill Child **_LV: 3/Water/Aqua/ ATK: 1100/DEF: 900_

Effect: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Modern HERO Carnage Guy **_LV: 3/Dark/Zombie/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000_

Effect: While the only monster your opponent controls are Special Summoned monsters this card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Modern HERO Blue Avenger **_LV: 5/Earth/Rock/Scale: 2/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1900_

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you Fusion Summon a monster: You can draw 1 card. If that card is a Spell Card you can reveal it, and if you, draw 1 more card.

Effect: ?

 **Modern HERO Crimson Slime **_LV: 3/Water/Aqua/Scale: 7/ATK: 900/DEF: 1100_

Pendulum Effect: When a 'Modern HERO' Fusion Monster is destroyed by a card effect: If at least 1 of the Fusion Materials used for the summoning of that Monster is face-up in your Extra deck; Special Summon it.

Effect: ?

 **Modern HERO Sparkwoman **_LV: 4/Light/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600_

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "HERO" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effects are negated.

 **Modern HERO Sina la Corriente **_LV: 6/Water/Aqua/Scale: 3/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700_

Pendulum Effect: ?

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

 **Modern HERO Sina the North **_LV: 6/Water/_ _Aqua/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700_

"Modern HERO Sina la Corriente" + 1 "Modern HERO" monster

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, if your LP is less than 1000, your LP become 1000. Any effect that would inflict damage to you makes you gain that much LP, instead.

 **Xyz Soul mates** (Spell) Continuous

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 800 LP or destroy this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Lightly Beastly" monster you control that has a Level; Special Summon 1 monster with the same Level as that monster from your hand. Its effects are negated, also its ATK and DEF become 0. You can destroy this card to increase the Level of all "Lightly Beastly" monsters you control by 1.

 **Absolute Light** (Trap) Counter

When a Trap Card is activated while there is a face-up "Lightly Beastly" Monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 **Beasty Heart** (Spell) Equip

Equip only to a face-up LIGHT Xyz Monster. It gains 1000 ATK. A monster equipped with this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

 **Unit Draw** (Trap) Normal

Activate this card by targeting 1 "Lightly Beastly" Xyz Monster you control; draw cards equal to the number of Xyz Material it had when it was Xyz Summoned.

 **Hero Costume** (Spell) Quick-Play

When a card of effect is activated that would destroy a "Modern HERO" monster(s) on the field, you can tribute one of those monsters to negate the activation, and if you do destroy that card. Then Special Summon 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster from your graveyard with the same attribute as the tributed monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

 **Updated Cards (Because this card appeared only once used as a Fusion Material her stats and effects were never revealed till now...):**

 **Modern HERO Water Woman** _LV: 4/Water/Warrior/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000_

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned: You can draw 1 card for each other face-up 'HERO' monster curently on the field.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not going to put an Author Note as long as the entire chapter again, as I don't really have anything to say. Did anyone get the small reference to GX I did there? Also, with this chapter now both Yuksel's and Hema's real ace monsters have been revealed. T** **hough what kind of ace monsters made just one appereance in 20 or so episodes/chapters. I guess they took example from Neos...**

 **Did anyone of you boys and girls understood which monster is each twin's respective ace monster? If you do, please put it into a review and I will tell you next time if you are correct; and if you aren't I will tell which monsters are their true aces.**

 **To** Shane Kor **'s review: Can we just... act as this never happened? Mistaking the main characters names... I can hear my inter selves laughing at me and taunting...**

 **There is nothing else to write, so ShadowFire10 out!**


	23. Chapter 23

Two Faces of a Coin

 **General POV**

The second day of the Maiami Championship has arrived! Not that Avice really liked or cared for it, but even she would admit that the third duel of the day, _Shiun'in Sora_ versus _Kurosaki Shun_ made her smile a bit. She was familiar with the Obelisk Blue student who was chosen to go to Standard. You have no idea how much she had to beg the Professor so she could dimension travel as well and kill the last of her counterparts.

But that wasn't the only reason the pink haired girl was happy, but also because thanks to Sora she now knows that there are people from the Xyz Dimension as well as who they are. Truly, Avice would prefer if she didn't have to face that guy named Shun. It's certain that he isn't a pushover. His dueling skills showed that he has a lot of experience on the battlefield. Even Hikaru told her that he is one of the best members of the Resistance, far more skilled than her own Xyz duelists.

Right now there was a small break without any dueling due to the injuries that Sora received during his duel. Avice's sidekicks decided to go look around until the duels start again. With nothing to do and no one to listen to her whining the pink haired girl chose to go look around herself.

Avice was currently walking into one of the many hallways, thinking of the most effective ways to murder her remaining counterparts and take back Delta Claw. She still can't understand how her dragon suddenly disappeared from the Extra Deck and then ended up in the hands of the Standard equivalent of her. Just as the Academia duelist was thinking about this, a certain red-haired boy came to her line of sight.

The prey was walking to the predator on its own free will! Today must be Avice's luckiest day, as she never imagined that such an easy opportunity would present itself to her. Now she can corner the boy, beat him in a duel, take back her dragon card and at the same time finish off one of her last counterparts that were still alive.

And just then the girl remembered that she had forgot to bring her duel disk along. _Whoops!_ Avice panicked. Wasting such a rare chance was unthinkable! Her counterpart was getting closer with each moment. Then, the pink haired girl came up with an idea which was _improvising_. Yeah, I know, not the best idea but hey, it's better than nothing, right?

"H-hey!" Avice waved to Yuksel cheerfully. "Are you _Kuroba Yuksel_?" _Kudos to Hikaru for telling her his name and how he looked._

"Y-yeah that's me." The boy answered with a nervous smile. Pretty much his reaction to everyone he has met who wasn't a part of You Show and usually tried to kill him so far.

"I'm a really big fan of yours!" the girl lied as she took hold of the boy's left arm and looked at him with her big radiant eyes. "I even heard rumors that you are able to use all four summoning methods!"

"Well, more or less, I can." The boy replied; his nervousness and sense of danger still not leaving him. "But never have I thought that my actions would get me noticed and get me some fans." (ShadowFire: Hey than makes two of us, buddy!)

Avice giggled at his comment. "Unexpected things happen I guess, _Senpai_!" She will never forgive herself for calling this fool 'Senpai' but sacrificing one's pride had to be made in order to accomplish one's goals.

"I _guess_ you are right about that." Yuksel nodded in agreement.

"You know, Senpai…" Avice moved even closer, her entire body not leaning onto the red-headed boy's hand. "I was always interested in Fusion Summoning; it's a shame that I never had the chance to see a Fusion Monster."

"Well, if you want I can show you mines but they aren't anything special." The boy returned with a warm smile before opening his extra deck. The smile on Avice's face tuned into a cheshire grin. The boy took out one of his cards and gave it to her. "Here."

The pink haired girl took the card in her hands carefully; her eyes sparkling with joy and her heart beating excitedly. At last, she got her precious card back! Avice turned the card to look at it. _Delta_ … Her dragon, her previous card was back into her possession again! … _Paladin_ … The girl was smiling but there was no sight of life or whatsoever in her eyes. Avice, one of Academia's finest soldiers has been reduced to an empty shell.

"I'm surprised, Senpai…" the girl's head slowly looked up at the red-haired male. "I thought that you used dragon-type monsters…"

"Oh yeah!" Yuksel hit his right palm with his left fist. "I actually have a dragon-type Fusion." _There's my second chance!_

"We apologize for the delay but now the Maiami Championship will resume and the next match is _Kuroba Yuksel_ versus _Kanda Masato_!" the announcer echoed through the hallway, giving Avice one final hit in the face.

"Looks like I have to go now." Yuksel took his card back from the pink haired girl's emotionless hands and passed her, heading towards the Duel Field. "It will be very helpful if you cheer for me!"

Avice just stood there, with the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. She clenched her fists tightly; in the end, she wasn't able to accomplish anything. No, that's unforgivable! Going so far just to lose now? If the gentle approach didn't work…!

Avice raised her head with determination filling her eyes. In this situation it seems that she would have to recourse to force to accomplish her goal. She looked at the boy's retreating back; one hit in the head should be enough to knock him out cold…

Avice rushed towards Yuksel and raised her right fist when suddenly two hands grabbed her from behind, stopping the girl in her tracks and making sure she wouldn't get away easily.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?! Don't get in my way!" the girl's screams and shouts got Yuksel's attention.

"Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-you see, she is really excited and flabbergasted." Ritsuko laughed nervously while trying to hold her wild leader from doing anything stupid. "She is such a big fan of yours that it seems the hype from meeting you in life was too much for her. See? She doesn't want to leave your side!"

"Yeah…" Yuksel replied awkwardly before hastily leaving.

"Nooooo!" Avice cried in agony and fell onto her knees. She looked at Ritsuko with an ominous aura forming around her. "I was so close… So close… But you…!"

"Ruined your chance?" the green haired girl petted her leader on the head as if she was some kind of tamed animal. Well, in some ways she acts like one but that's beside the point. "We both know that making a move right now would be a bad idea; just wait a few more _days_."

* * *

 **Yuksel's POV**

 _Holy Blaze Fenix! That girl there is really crazy; more than Vector ever was in ZeXal. Being a fan my ass. I have never seen her before and all of my duels so far were in door so there is no way for her to know any of this. Unlike Ryuuji who for some reason I feel like I know, the only thing that I got from being around this girl was a sense of dread._

I stepped onto the Duel Field and looked at my opponent; brown hair, white shirt; nothing special at all.

"And the Action Field for the duel is _Wild West Duel Town_!" The town really looked like it was straight out from a cowboy movie. That must be the most appropriate card name ever!

"Duelists looked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Masato's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I will take the first turn!" I looked at my hand, coming up with a strategy. "First, because there are no monsters on my field I Special Summon _N.G. Runner (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_!" I then took another card from my hand. "Next I Normal Summon _**N.G. Bear**_!"

A loli with short white hair, bear ears and dark eyes jumped onto the field. She was wearing a big white snow jacket, boots and gloves that were too big for her small figure. She had white bear paws with small claws.

 **N.G.** **Bear** **, LV:** **1** **/Dark/Beast-Warrior /ATK:** **2** **00/DEF:** **2** **00**

"I activate _N.G. Bear's_ effect!" I shouted, raising my right hand into the air. "I can release this card and Special Summon two Beast-Warrior ' _N.G._ ' monsters from my deck." The loli bear turned into golden sparks that reformed, taking the forms of _N.G. Fox_ _(LV: 3, DEF: 1500)_ and _N.G. Wolf (LV: 4, DEF: 1400)_.

The two monsters kneeled at each side of _Runner_ and crossed their hands in a 'X' shape, with the blue aura around them indicating that they are in defense position.

"The monsters summoned by this effect cannot activate their effects this turn." I told my opponent and put two cards into my duel disk. "I set a card and then activate the spell _Desired Draw_! When my hand is at two or less I draw two cards. Then I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" _Masato_ cried, drawing his card.

 **Turn 2**

 **Masato's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 _Masato_ smirked at the card he drew. "I summon _Double Coston (LV: 4, ATK: 1700)_!" Two black ghosts with green aura surrounding them appeared onto the field. "Next I activate _Double Summon_ and tribute _Double Coston_ to Advance Summon _Fiendish Engine Ω (LV: 8, ATK: 2800)_!"

The two ghosts disappeared from the field and a giant red robot with giant blades on the back of its wrists took their place.

"What is this? _Kanda Masato_ summoned a level eight onto his first turn?!" _Smiley_ said, astonished.

"I know that due to being a level eight _Fiendish Engine Ω_ will need two releases but _Double Coston_ 's effect allows it to be treated as two releases for the Advance Summon of a Dark monster." Masato explained, then pointing at my monster.

' _Those are some cards I haven't heard about in a long time._ ' I thought with a smirk.

"Battle! _Fiendish Engine Ω_ attack _N.G. Runner_!" _Masato_ ordered his monster. The robot jumped high into the air and raised his left blade over its head.

"Trap open!" I pushed my right hand forward as the card flipped face-up " _B_ _ravery One_! This changes the attack target to another monster with less ATK power!" _Fox_ jumped in front of the attack and along with _Wolf,_ the two formed a barrier that blocked the attack. "And the new target can't be destroyed by this battle." I added.

"So you are not going down easily." _Masato_ smirked. "I like that. But will you be able to counter my next move?" the boy took a card from his hand and put it into the disk. "Continuous Spell activate, _Ectoplasmer_! With this, during each of our End Phases we have to release one monster on our side of the field and the opponent takes half of that monster's ATK as damage!"

' _Ah right, why did I expect anything else? Of course this annoying card will appear as well._ ' I groaned at my lack of luck.

"I set two cards! During the end phase, the effects of _Fiendish Engine Ω_ and _Ectoplasmer_ activate!" _Masato_ , an engine-like monster appeared onto the field and got shot towards me. " _Fiendish Engine Ω_ 's effect summons one _Engine Token (LV: 1, ATK: 200)_ during the End Phase and _Ectoplasmer_ then tributes it to deal half of its ATK to you as damage!"

"Damn it!" I cursed and jumped at the side, dodging the blast.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 3900**

"So you plan to burn me with a hundred points of damage each turn? Let's see how long you will be able to do it." I smirked at that strategy of his then drew my card. "It's my turn now!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Masato's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 3900, Hand: 4**

"Perfect!" For once, luck is on my side. "I, using the scale one, _Miracle Magician_ and the scale eight, _AidNova Magician_ , set the pendulum scale!"

 **AidNova Magician, LV: 6/Water/Spellcaster/Scale: 8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 800**

 _AidNova Magician_ was a man in blue and white robes and a long green cloak. Its eyes were orange and it had a giant dark blue hat donned on its head. The magician had a golden shield-bow weapon in its right hand.

"Swing, pendulum of fallen souls; open a portal of hope over the sacred field!" I chanted, raising my right hand in the air. "Pendulum Summon! Come, my faithful monster servants!" I shouted. One crimson and one blue beam of energy fell from the portal in the sky about me. "The strongest of warriors, _N.G. Blade Buster (LV: 7, ATK: 2600)_ and the magician cursed by the devil, _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_!"

"At this moment, my monsters' effects activate!" I declared. " _N.G. Blade Buster_ 's effect; when this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand it gains 500 ATK for each monster the opponent controls! And _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master_ 's effect; when it's special summoned, all monsters the opponent controls lose 500 ATK!" _N.G. Blade Buster_ 's sword gained a burning red aura as its ATK raised to 3100 while _Fiendish Engine Ω_ gained a dark aura and its attack fell to 2300.

"Continuous Trap open!" Masato cried as a machine with tentacles came from the trap and wrapped itself around _Fiendish Engine Ω_. " _Safe Zone_ prevents my monster from being destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"Even so, you will still take damage if I attack!" I shouted and then changed _N.G. Fox_ to attack position (LV: 4, ATK: 800). "Go, _N.G. Blade Buster_ attack _Fiendish Engine Ω_! _Berserk Dragon Burst_!"

"It's useless!" _Masato_ smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell – _Limited Removal_!" _Oh boy!_ "This doubles the attack of my monster till the End Phase ( _Fiendish Engine Ω's ATK: 4600_ )!"

I tried to look for an Action Card but it was too late. The two monsters' attacks collided before I could move and the shockwave from the collision knocked me down.

 **Yuksel's LP: 3900 - 2400**

"I'm not done yet!" I stepped on my feet again. "I attack with _N.G. Fox_!" the girl nodded and charged toward Masato's monster.

"You are attacking with an 800 ATK point monster?!" Masato raised an eyebrow.

" _N.G. Fox's_ effect: When _N.G. Wolf_ is on the field she can attack directly!" I explained as I thrust my right hand forward.

"What?!" Masato shouted, but it was too late. _N.G. Fox_ jumped onto _Fiendish Engine Ω_ 's head then once again, going for Masato and kicking the boy in the face.

 **Masato's LP: 4000 – 3200**

 _Fox_ quickly retreated to where my other monsters were; _Chain Master_ then wrapped its chains around me, _Runner_ , _Fox_ and _Wolf_ , elevating us on top of one of the buildings.

I nodded to my monster and turned towards Masato. "During this turn's End Phase _Ectoplasmer_ 's effect activates; I release _Chain Master_!"

"Not so fast!" Masato jumped onto _Fiendish Engine Ω_ who climbed onto another building so his master could get an Action Card. "I activate _Action Card – Acceleration_! The effect damage becomes 0!"

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue and ran to find an Action Card as well. " _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master's_ effect ends as well so _Fiendish Engine Ω_ 's attack returns to normal. Turn end."

"It looks like things aren't going as you wanted them to, huh?" Masato asked as he drew a card.

 **Turn 4**

 **Masato's LP: 3200, Hand: 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 2400, Hand: 0**

It was then that I found an Action card. "I must admit that you were able to make me feel nostalgic using those cards but the strategy you use is a dual-edged sword."

"What can I say," Masato shrugged, "I love living on the edge."

"I see…"

"I activate _Fiendish Engine Ω_ 's other effect!" Masato cried. "I raise its attack by 1000! Now battle! _Fiendish Engine Ω_ attack _N.G. Fox_!"

"Not so fast!" I activated the action card. " _Action Card –_ _ **Angel Sacrifice**_ : I change the attack target to _Runner_ and his ATK rises by 600!" My monster nodded and dashed in front of _Fox_ , shielding her with his 1500 ATK body from the 3800 ATK _Fiendish Engine Ω_.

"That won't save you!" Masato shouted, activating another Action Card that showed a revolver on its artwork. " _Action Card –_ _ **Double Bullet**_ : When the opponent activates an Action Card, he takes 400 points of damage!" the card shot three burning bullets toward me.

" _AidNova's_ effect activates!" I shouted as an invisible shield formed around me, blocking the bullets. "It negates the damage and raises the ATK of one monster by the same amount!" I pointed at _N.G. Fox_ whose attack became 1200 due to the effect.

At this moment, _Fiendish Engine Ω_ destroyed my monster and the force knocked me off the building.

 **Yuksel's LP: 2400 - 100**

"Aaaah!" I shouted and then a pair of hands grabbed mines; I looked up and saw both _Wolf_ and _Fox_ standing on the edge of the roof, assisting me. I heave a deep breath of relief. "You two… are my life savers." The two girls smiled and let go of me, letting me land on the balcony below.

 _Fox_ and _Wolf_ landed on different sides of me then we jumped on the ground below. _Masato_ and _Fiendish Engine Ω_ followed, landing in front of us.

"When _Runner_ is destroyed I get to draw a card." I said, now that there wasn't a danger for my life anymore.

"Your life points are at a mere 100." Masato noted. "Anyways, I set one card." A card flashed in front of him before disappearing. "The token I release for _Ectoplasmer_ 's effect will end you." As he said this, another token appeared on the field and turned into a bullet that flew towards me.

"You are wrong!" I shouted and another barrier formed, blocking the damage. " _AidNova's_ effect can be used up to three times per turn!" I explained as _Wolf's_ ATK rose to 700 and I then drew a card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Masato's LP: 3200, Hand: 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 100, Hand: 2**

"Yosh!" I cried in joy. "Now all the pieces are here! Using the already set Pendulum scale I Pendulum Summon once again!" The crimson and blue beam of energy fell from the portal in the sky above me, along with a new yellow one. "From my Extra deck, _N.G. Blade Buster (LV: 7, ATK: 2600)_ and N.G. _Phantom the Chain Master (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_ and from my hand, _**N.G. Chain Girl**_!"

The monster was a girl with blue eyes, short blonde hair and a magician's hat on top of her head. She wore a short black leather shirt and had long black fingerless gloves and three pink ribbons wrapped onto her upper arms. Two silver chains floated behind the monster, with long black blades connected to them.

 **N.G. Chain Girl, LV: 5/Light/Spellcaster/ Scale: 1/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1700**

The new addition to the group jumped in joy at the sight of _Chain Master_ who just ignored her. The girl puffed her cheeks at the lack of attention. _Blade Buster_ face-palmed at his comrades' childish behavior whereas _Wolf_ and _Fox_ giggled.

I could swear that a sweat drop appeared on the back of my head. "You guys really have colorful & distinct personalities…" I then changed back to my serious expression. "Anyways, _Chain Master's_ effect reduces your monster's ATK by 500 until the end of this turn." _Fiendish Engine Ω_ 's ATK fell to 3300. "Next I activate the spell _Fighting Bonds_! _Chain Girl_ 's ATK rises by 200 for every other 'N.G.' monster on the field!" _Chain Master_ , _Blade Buster_ and _Chain Girl_ put their weapons over one another, with _Wolf_ and _Fox_ putting their hands over those weapons.

 **N.G. Chain Girl, LV: 5/Light/Spellcaster/ Scale: 1/ATK: 2100** **\- 2900** **/DEF: 1700**

"N.G. Chain Girl attacks _Fiendish Engine Ω_!" I commanded. "And when Chain Girl attacks, she gains 400 attack points for every other 'N.G.' monster on the field! _Fellow Power Up_!"

 **N.G. Chain Girl, LV: 5/Light/Spellcaster/ Scale: 1/ATK: 2** **9** **00** **\- 4500** **/DEF: 1700**

"Trap open!" Masato shouted. "Magic Cylinder!"

" _N.G. Wolf's_ effect activates!" I shouted as I thrust my left fist towards the sky. "When an N.G. monster declares an attack, the opponent can't activate trap cards! Go, _N.G. Chain Girl_! _Light Chain Blast_!"

Chain Girl's chains created a circle in front of her, generating light energy and then firing it towards Masato's monster.

"Damn!" Masato cursed. "Due to _Safe Zone,_ it's not destroyed!"

I quickly countered. "You still take the damage!"

 **Masato's LP: 3200 – 2000**

"I guess you are now going to direct attack with _Fox_ then?"

I shook my head. "What will be the fun in that? I activate _Miracle Magician_ 's pendulum effect! When a monster I control battles but fails to destroy the opposing monster, that monster loses ATK equal to the damage my opponent took from the battle!"

Masato's eyes widened at this. "What?!"

 _Fiendish Engine Ω's ATK: 2100_

"Next I attack with _N.G. Blade Buster_! _Berserk Dragon Burst_!" my warrior slashed his monster, forcing it to take a step back.

 **Masato's LP: 2000 - 1500**

" _Miracle Magician_ 's pendulum effect activates!" I cried. _Fiendish Engine Ω's ATK: 1600_ "Next it's _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master's_ turn! _Infinity Chains Blast_!" the shockwave was strong enough to knock Masato onto his back.

 **Masato's LP: 1500 - 600**

" _Miracle Magician_ 's pendulum effect activates once again!" I pointed at the card in my pendulum zone.

 _Fiendish Engine Ω's ATK: 700_

" _N.G. Fox,_ attack _Fiendish Engine Ω_ now!"

 **Masato's LP: 600 - 100**

"Yet again, _Miracle Magician_ 's pendulum effect activates!" I smirked. _Masato_ was still unable to recover from the fast attacks and searched for an Action Card.

 _Fiendish Engine Ω's ATK: 200_

" _N.G. Wolf_ , attack _Fiendish Engine Ω_ and end this duel!" I commanded my monster. The animal girl nodded and axe kicked _Fiendish Engine Ω_ in the head.

 **Turn 5**

 **Masato's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 100, Hand: 0 (Winner!)**

"And the winner is _Kuroba Yuksel_!" _Smiley_ announced as an image of me with the word winner written under my head appeared onto the big screen. I waved to the audience until my eyes landed on my sister who was waiting at the entrance of the Duel Field. I nodded and she returned one before leaving.

The duel between _Sora_ and _Shun_ made us wonder about many things. Everyone else from _You Show_ was looking after _Sora_ who ended up with several injuries after the match. But the conversation between the two during the duel made me realize that Sora may not be as nice of a guy as he makes himself to be. We are going to learn the truth about everything today and according to my sister, she knows _exactly_ who we should ask.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 _Action Card,_ _ **Angel Sacrifice**_ : When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a monster you control: You can target 1 other monster you control; switch the attack target to that target, and if you do, it gains 600 ATK until the end of this turn.

 _Action Card,_ _ **Double Bullet**_ : When youropponent activates an Action Card, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

 **N.G.** **Bear** _LV:_ _1/Dark/Beast-Warrior /ATK: 200/DEF: 200_

Effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monsters from your Deck. Their effects are negated until the end of this turn.

 **AidNova Magician** _LV: 6/Water/Spellcaster/Scale: 8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 800_

Pendulum Effect: Up to three times per turn, if an card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can make the damage you take become 0, and if you do, target 1 monster on your side of the field; It was ATK equal to the damage you negated.

Effect: ?

 **N.G. Chain Girl** _LV: 5/Light/Spellcaster/ Scale: 1/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1700_

Pendulum Effect: ?

Effect: When this card declares an attack: It gains 400 ATK for each other face-up 'N.G.' monster on your side of the field until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

 **A/N:** **What can I say about this chapter? It's pretty much something I write out of nostalgia.** **Also, this must the one of the most pathetic burn decks in history; 100 points of damage per turn? Hell yeah! After 40 turns my opponent will be death... just... b(-_- )**

 **But I couldn't come up with anything better/pathetic, so you get this crappy burn deck!**

 **But worry not, this is just a build up for the later epiceness! Also, if you are here just to read the duel then let me warn you now to not check the next two updates 'cause there will be lots of PLOT and almost no DUELING.**

 **Also, can I just say how good the ABC-Train deck is? Oh boy I was trying this bad boy onto YGOPRO for some time and it's just FABULOUS. The satisfaction of summoning Number 81 during your first turn, watching your opponent trying to put some misereble defense to save them from the beast your just unleashed. Then during your next turn do a few more summonings, have ABC Dragon Buster blow up their sh*t, burn their bodies and finish with a triumphal run over their burnt corpses. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **ShadowFire10 out!**


	24. Chapter 24

Whom to Trust And Whom Not to 

**Hema's POV**

A lot of things happened today really. I can't believe in one instant we were watching Yuya's entertainment dueling then in the next instant the field turned into a malevolent battlefield. The words that Sora and Shun exchanged as well and their skills were peculiarly noticeable; I don't know how else to describe it. It was a wakeup call for me and my brother.

We both agreed that it's time to finally find out what is going on in this world and agreed to stay in the Center Court's care wand even after the others leave so we could interrogate Sora once he woke up. That's why I'm here now, waiting for my brother 'cause he had to walk Oni back home but he should return any moment now.

I heard my brother's footsteps and looked up with a smirk that quickly disappeared once I saw that the person before me wasn't him but Yuya's emo doppelganger. The boy stopped and looked at me with a calm expression.

"Hey." I waved, trying to look friendly and then I became serious. "You came for Sora, right?"

"Are you with him as well?" The boy's voice was calm but I could sense the anger in it.

"It depends on what you mean by 'Are you with him'." I leaned against the wall and crossed my hands over my chest. "We are in the same dueling school after all."

"You know what I mean." His voice and expression became more threatening. "I saw your duel; you were using Fusion as well; you are from Academia as well."

"Academia…" _here is that name Shun mentioned again_. "Ah yeah, Academia. Sorry for the disappointment mate but this name doesn't ring any bells. If Fusion as you say equals being a member of whatever Academia is then LDS as well as my friend, Yuzu must be in this." This seemingly took the boy aback but he stubbornly tried not to show it.

"If you aren't from Academia then why are you here?" He questioned. I glared at him. "Taking that what you say is true then this has nothing to do with you so it'd be best for you to leave."

I kicked myself away from the wall and stood in front of the boy, glaring at him. Just like with Yuya and Yuzu, he was shorter than me which meant that the high ground is mines.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." At this the boy's eyes widened. "You have absolutely no idea what I went through since I came to this city. I'm done with not knowing what is going on around me anymore; not knowing what to expect from tomorrow. I don't even know who _I_ am anymore!" the boy took a step back. "If there is one person that deserves answers here that should be me!"

"Could you be quieter please?" a third voice joined. I looked away from the Yuya doppelganger who turned around to where I was looking. My brother was standing a few feet away from us with his hands in the pockets. "We don't want to alert the security here after all, right?"

"Took you long enough to show up." I glared at him but this time it seems it didn't work. Is he starting to build an immune protection against my glares?

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness." _He ignored me!_ "A lot of things happened in the past few days for us as well and we were hoping that maybe you would know the answers for a few of these cases."

"Even if I did, how can I trust you?" the boy asked a matter-of-factly.

"It's simple; you can't." _Nice negotiation you got there, idiot!_ "No matter what I tell you now it's going to be just words and nothing more than empty ones at that. It's going to be up to you to choose if you are going to believe in the fulfillment of those words or not." At those words my brother took a card from his deck and showed it to the doppelganger; it was the card _Polymerization_. "If this card really holds so much evil for you and that other guy, Shun then I swear that I'm going to make a difference with it."

A small smile came to the boy's face as he nodded and looked us over. "Not only are your appearances similar to that of Proxy and Gray but you even talk like them."

"You mentioned one of those names before." I reminded him. "Were they your friends?"

The boy nodded sadly. "They were good friends of mine who disappeared along with Ruri, Shun's sister. That's why we came here; to search for them."

My brother squeezed his fists. "Everyone else from our school is angry at Shun for hurting Sora and for his vicious dueling." That was true; even Yuya was angry about it. "And in their anger they all ignored what Sora did. The way he talked about hunting people as some kind of game; his smile when destroying Heartland City, even if it was a fake." My brother then put a hand on the boy's shoulder "But we… we can't close our eyes to that. Both I and my sister want to help you retrieve your comrades in any way we could but we can't do it without knowing what happened."

The boy took my brother's hand off his shoulder. "For all I can tell you, it was horrible. It was a day like any other when they came. Out of nowhere without a warning, Academia attacked us; they destroyed our home and took the lives of our friends."

 _What!? Academia didn't just kidnap their people but killed them as well?!_

"There is a lot of other important information I can share with you but not now…" the boy looked toward the dark hallway. "Right now I need to find where Ruri is."

"Then go on." My brother gave him a way. "We won't stop you from going; you went through a lot; probably things that none of you deserved."

"So you are not going to stop me even if my enemy is one of your own friends?" the boy asked.

"No." my brother shook his head. "After what I saw and heard, calling him a friend seems impossible anymore." A grin then appeared on his face. "But please, don't break him 'cause Yuya and the others will be mad if you do."

The boy nodded and turned away, mumbling something that I could barely catch due to being right next to him. "So much like them…"

"And one last thing." My brother said a bit louder than before. The boy stopped in his tracks and gave him a curious glance. "Just for your information, our names are _Yuksel_ and _Hema_."

At this, the boy nodded. "And my name is _Yuto_."

My brother nodded and turned to leave. Wait, we didn't learn anything useful from him! I quickly ran after my brother and was able to block his way right when we reached the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed in a low voice. "That wasn't useful information at all! You could have at least asked why he looks like Yuya!"

My brother raised an eyebrow. "Ohoho, really?" an annoying grin appeared onto his face. "And what makes you think that he knows the answer? After all, he himself said that we look exactly as two people he knows and there were other people who mistook us for someone else as well. I'm not sure that this is information he has."

"What about everything else? About what Academia is? Why it attacked them? Where it is? What happened with the original idea of questioning Sora? There were so much things you had to ask but didn't!" I cried out desperately.

My brother reached out with his hand and touched my cheek, giving me a big smile. "I know that this isn't what we had in mind but…" he looked back to where our encounter with Yuto happened just a minute ago. "Asking Yuto about all this right now would be just too cruel. And if all three of us went to question Sora together then that would be overkill. Also, if the situation is as bad as Yuto said I don't think that Sora would openly give us the information we need. Let's just wait for Yuto to finish and then talk with him about it."

I couldn't help but just nod as his reasons were pretty strong and his actions well thought out. Not having anything to counter him with I simply moved out of his way. There it was – no matter how much I try or wish to be surpass my brother there was something in him that I could never ever imagine to be even able to acquire and that's what hurts my pride the most. It's frustrating.

His superior skills as a strategist; it always was like this; no matter how stupid or illogical the choices he take may seem, in the end he always ends up on top, outsmarting everyone else. He always suppresses his own feelings just to reach his own goals. Thinking back, just how many times has he suppressed his emotions and put on an act to deceive everyone?

"Ha…" an empty laugh escaped my lips before I even noticed it. "That's the brother I remember from back home. It's so like you to do something like this; throwing away your friends to reach a given goal." He looked back at me with a serious expression, opening his mouth to say something back. Instead, he just shook his head and continued walking. "You…" I bit my lower lip. He clearly had something on himself but instead of saying it he chose to just suppress himself again.

"Did you see him?" we were just about to leave the building when security came running past us. _What is going on now?_

"No, not over here!" one of them said

"Where could he have gone?"

"I'll search this way!" at this moment everyone was running around like crazy.

"He might already have gotten outside!"

"Contact headquarters immediately!" the one who seemed to be in charge ordered the others. "Tell them that _Shiun'in Sora_ has escaped!"

We froze in place. It wasn't even five minutes since we talked with Yuto. When did that happen? I guess there are things that even my brother couldn't predict happening.

"Heh." My brother smirked then let out a heavy sigh. "Seems even Yuto wasn't able to stop this from happening." H-he expected this to happen?!

My brother casually left the building to meet with Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka. I followed shortly after.

"What happened?!" Yuya asked worriedly.

"I don't know." My brother shrugged. "When we were inside he was still asleep."

"Where could he go with such injuries?!" Gongenzaka asked and Yuzu called her father.

"I think we should go look for him as well." My brother suggested.

"Dad said that he'll be here soon." Yuzu joined in.

"All right, let's split up and search!" Gongenzaka said. "I'll head toward the ocean!"

"Then I will go towards Central Park." Yuya said.

"I will go this way then." Yuzu said, running out.

"Guess we are taking this way then." My brother said as we slowly departed.

* * *

"What a pain!" once we were far enough from the others my brother started complaining. "I don't get why Sora has to make things harder for everyone, including himself."

"You are the one to talk…" I glared at him. "Let's just hope that we find him before any of the others do."

"I'm not sure that it's possible." My brother replied with a bored expression then pointed at the camera of one of the buildings. "No matter how good of searchers they are, LDS is already one step ahead of all of us."

"LDS…" I have heard this name a lot during the tournament. In fact, Yuya, Yuzu and Sora's opponents were all from there! "Weren't they the elites from a prestigious duel school around here? I don't really catch your drift."

My brother took a deep breath. "LDS is the school owned by Leo Corporation; the same one that monitors the entire city with those security cameras and the same that proved my innocence during the mess with my missing opponent."

"The security around the cave wand in the Center Court was also far larger than it needed to be." Leo Corporation has something to do with all the drama going around; there is no mistaking it. "Were they looking for Sora because he was injured or because of who he is?" That wasn't really a question and my brother just nodded in agreement with my thoughts.

"It seems like you have lost something." A voice came and we turned towards the source of it; a black haired boy with a scar on his face appeared and next to him was Sophie, my previous opponent. "Need help?"

"Ryuuji…" my brother hissed in a low voice. _So that was the guy who gave those cards to Oni?!_ "What are you plotting again?"

"Plotting?" the boy looked at us, somewhat disgusted by this word. "I just thought that you could need some help with finding your friend. After all, I saw him run towards the Central Park." Ryuuji said, pointing towards the path that Yuya took.

"I think you got the wrong idea about Ryuuji due to the unexpected turn of events but I can assure you that we are on the same side." Sophie added.

"If you insist." My brother gestured towards Ryuuji and Sophie. "Lead the way please. If what you say is true, then prove it." Sophie and Ryuuji looked at each other and nodded before turning back to us.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Not long after, we were able to reach the Central Park but unfortunately, Yuya had already beaten us to it and has started a duel with Sora against Yuto. At this, Ryuuji made a gesture to not interfere so we hid behind nearby trees and bushes. Yuto was able to stop Yuya's Odd-Eyes from attacking his black dragon.

Sora then explained that Yuto and Shun are from different worlds; Yuto from a place called the Xyz Dimension, that just as Yuto said, was invaded. Sora also explained that Academia sent him on a special mission and was about to make a Fusion Summon when his duel disk started glowing and Sora then vanish into thin air.

"Teleportation…" Sophie said in amazement but Ryuuji quickly made a gesture that we should stay silent.

Yuto started explaining to Yuya, and without knowing, to all of us as well that Sora is from another world; it being Fusion Dimension. He said that Academia is a Training School for Duel Soldiers that resides in the Fusion Dimension and so he ended the duel because the true enemy was no more.

After that we heard a more detailed story of how Academia invaded and destroyed the Xyz Dimension as well as how everyone who got defeated was sealed into a card. Furthermore, there is also another world called the Synchro Dimension and we also learned that this world we existed in is named Standard.

Yuya then started to lecture about how dueling shouldn't be used as a tool for conflicts and invasion and how it should instead be used to make people smile; you know, all things that Yuya would say about dueling and so on. Thankfully, a blinding green light put an end to all of this. When it died down and we could look again, there was a third person in a white outfit, riding a motorcycle.

The new guy's name is Yugo and had a face similar to Yuya's but with yellow and blue hair instead and seemed to have a bad story with Yuto who called him a "Pawn of Fusion". The two started yet another duel and… Wait!

That Yugo guy is using his motorcycle as a duel disk!? Is that even a thing!? I glanced towards my brother who didn't seem surprised or confused but instead was excited. To summarize it, that Yugo guy uses a Synchro deck called Speedroids while Yuto used Phantom Knights, that if I may add had an amazing and cool design.

After a while, the two called out their aces; the former's was a white dragon with white wings called _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_ while the latter's was once again, a dragon, but black with metallic design.

"The two dragons…" Sophie mumbled and looked at Ryuuji. "White and black…"

"Something is going to happen." He warned us.

Then the twos' eyes started glowing in strange colors and the two started babbling about destroying and burning everything. In the end, Yuya helped Yuto to regain his senses and he lost the duel; good job, tomato head. At this moment, someone grabbed my hand and I looked up; it was my brother.

"We must go there now!" he said worriedly. I nodded. The four of us jumped out of our hiding spot and ran to Yuya's aid.

At this moment, Yuto's card as well as Yuya's extra deck started glowing and the light devoured the whole area. I covered my eyes with both hands but for some reason this wasn't able to stop the light from seeping in and slowly I started losing my senses. It was a strange feeling, as if I was getting freed from a cell and I felt light as air. Then the light stopped and I finally could open my eyes.

Instead of being in the park, we were in some kind of town made from floating buildings and platforms that connected them to one another. Everything was white-golden; the walls of the buildings around us being all beautifully painted. The most beautiful of all was the giant building in front of us which seemed to be a big tower with golden wings coming from the top of it. The flora was nothing that I have ever seen; it was too beautiful for me to even try to describe.

The most amazing thing was in the background; you could see many smaller floating platforms; each having some type of tree on itself. Some trees were glowing white while others had pink leafs. Then at the very end you could see even more of those giant towers floating near one another as some sort of indication that there is an end to this magnificent city.

"So beautiful…" I could hear my voice but knew that it wasn't me who said it.

I turned towards the source and it was the other me but the difference was that this time she wasn't transparent; quite the opposite in fact; it's me who was now transparent.

"Sis…" my brother mumbled and I turned toward him, shocked. There were two of them. The difference was that the one had red and black hair and was solid, while the other had white hair where the black was at the first and just as me, he was transparent.

"W-what is going on?!" I shouted to the other me. _How is that possible? We were heading towards Yuya and then suddenly appeared here as ghosts!_

"That's not the biggest problem here." The other guy who seemed like my brother but with black hair said while gesturing me to look at the edge of the platform. We went, or in my and my brother's case, floated over there. There was no ground underneath us and then I noticed that it was bright as during the day but the sky was purplish in color and there was no sun. A realization and a new sense of fear came to mind; we weren't only NOT in the park anymore…

we also weren't on Earth either!

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh... Sorry for the lame non-dueling chapter? For the anime copy-paste? About I don't know what else? Anyway, this chapter is basically set up for the BIG plot revelations that wait ahead of us! I'm happy to announce that the whole Standard Arc for Arc Twins so I'm moving to planning up the Synchro Arc where I also plan to make the duels as well as the whole story a bit more... exciting.**

 **I want to thank to** intineanime **,** KRX350 **and** War WereWolf **for favoriting and following this story as well as to** Royal2 **for favoriting it.**

 **Along with that I want to remind you guys about the poll on my profil page about whichever I should or shouldn't use original summoning methods. Everything I call tell you about it right now is that the votes are very close to one another and practically every vote right now could lead to a turn around.**

 **I normally forbid myself for talking about the latest news in the Arc-V anime because I don't want to spoil it for you guys but this time I will make an exception and tell you that everything that happened in the last 4 or 5 episodes was absolutely sad and heart breaking, so if you don't have handkerchiefs with you better don't look them up.**

 **With all said and done this adorable little ShadowFire (pet meh!) with now disappear! *POM!***


	25. Chapter 25

The Truth Behind Golden Doors

 **Yuksel's POV**

I looked around the whole place. This city was more advanced than anything I have seen in any anime or video game. There was something mysterious about this place; I can feel it but just can't put my finger on what it was. And also, I was in a spiritual form currently.

"Are you by any chances familiar with this place?" I asked the dark me or as I liked to call him, _Yami_ , who was now using our body.

He shook his head. "Not at all." He then looked at me. "But I'm happy about the effect it has on us. I mean, finally being able to use your body feels amazing."

"You are rubbing it into my face, aren't you?" Yami didn't answer and instead moved behind the other Hema, or as I call her due to the black hair, Yin. He wrapped both his hands around her waist and then kissed her cheek.

"Long time no see, Hema; my imouto-chan." He said with a smile and Yin leaned on him; putting her right hand over his head.

"Same for you, Yuksel onii-sama."

I turned towards my sister and threw my hands to my sides for a hug; she in response just rolled her eyes and floated a bit further away from me, as she was also in a spiritual form.

"Don't even think about it." Why must she always act so hard to get?

"I would ask how you have been while I wasn't around but we both know that it wouldn't be appropriate." Yami said as he broke his reunion hug with Yin.

"I'm just happy that we are now back together." Yin said with a trail of sadness in her voice. "But I miss Ryuuji and Sophie."

"Don't." Yami stopped her. "I can't forgive Ryuuji for bringing in that little girl into our rivalry and risking her life like that. I will never be able to forget him for what he did."

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if we didn't take her in." This time, both I and my sister glared at our doppelgangers equally hard. So that feeling that made me want to adopt Oni was in fact their doing! Not that I'm complaining; the little girl is my precious princess, but honestly…

"You did what!?" my sister shouted, furious. "So when both I and my brother chose to take her in it was in fact you two manipulating our feelings just to get what you wanted!?"

"Lisa, please." Yin walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We didn't manipulate you. We never did and never will."

"Even if those bodies are ours, it's you guys who use them now." Yami added and looked to me. "We would never try to take over your minds for our own gain nor would do anything that wouldn't hurt you in any way. After all, if we do that it's like hurting ourselves in our own body…"

"And every time when we _are_ able to show up it's only because the emotions you feel at that time coincides with the ones we feel at that moment." Yin explained.

Yami looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Every time you get consumed by anger, the reason isn't because I'm forcing it on you but because that's the same feeling we share. Our shared feelings allow for both me and my sister to share part of the control over our bodies with you guys but every time we do this the power of those emotions doubles making both the host and the other soul inhabiting the body to lose their sanity."

"That sounds crazy." I admitted as everyone else nodded in agreement to this statement.

"Hurry up~!" a feminine voice said out of nowhere.

"It seems there has been a time-space distortion that affected this dimension as well." A high pitched male voice replied.

"If it's evil that finally found a way to get here then everyone get behind my shield and let me handle it." A forceful female voice commanded.

"Let's first see what it is and then take the appropriate measures." A calm male voice finished.

And with that, four figures surrounded by green light teleported right in front of us and I'm going to describe their appearances from the one on the left to the one on the right.

The first was a young man with grey eyes, blue hair and a golden monocle over his left eye. He wore a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming and had a red shirt underneath. He had long white gloves with golden symbols on them and white boots that reached his knees.

The second was a woman with long blonde hair and pale-blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a black, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit that didn't cover the chest area as well as the stomach. She wore a white wrap skirt with gold trimming and white knee-length armored boots with golden decorations in the form of small wings at the side of each footwear. The woman had white gloves as well, with the right one reaching right under the shoulder while the left was armor that reached only to the forearm, with a big golden shoulder plate protecting the rest. The most noticeable thing about this 'warrior' was the giant saber which was one head bigger than its own wielder.

And next to this 'angel of destruction' as I'm going to refer to her for now was a large powerful build man with yellow eyes and cyan colored hair tied into a ponytail. He didn't wear any top, with just golden wristbands. As for the clothes the man did had they consisted of dark trousers, shoes with bright golden hue, and you guessed it, a white wrap skirt with gold trimming.

Lastly was a girl who judging by her height was somewhere around our age. She had orange eyes and pink hair with a low below-the-shoulder ponytail. The girl wore a white cloak, a matching costume underneath it with a green stripe in the lower part of her suit made in a chevron pattern and lastly she wore white boots with green stripes that reached a bit under her tights.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of humans." The blue-haired man who was also the one with a high-pitched voice spoke with interest as he placed a hand under his chin. "The effect of the dimension distortion has gotten stronger than before it seems. Kekeke."

"Don't get to close to them, _Delag_!" the aforementioned 'angel of destruction' ordered as her saber landed between him and us. Yami who was the closest had to jump and dodge in order to not get cut in half.

"Hey!" He protested.

"We still don't know if they are normal humans!" the woman added, then glaring at us.

"Tch." Delag clicked his tongue and turned back to the woman with a bored expression. "Please _Solar_ , do you think they possess the power to bypass a barrier that divides our world from _that_ timeline?"

"No…" Solar mumbled and her weapon flew back to her side. Her eyes landed on us again but this time she seemed calmer. "How were they able to come here then?"

"Dragons…" the other man spoke and Yami's deck started glowing in red, blue, purple and pink lights that then projected something in the sky and then four mighty roars echoed through the entire city as _Alpha_ , _Beta_ , _Gamma_ and _Delta_ formed behind us.

" _Alpha Wing_ , _Beta Spike_ , _Gamma Blast_ and _Delta Claws_!" the girl walked in front of the other three. "The lost sons came back home…"

"It can't be…" Yin put a hand over her mouth. Both she and Yami kneeled before the four people. "Great Gods of Harmony!"

Delag turned to the girl. "Is that really what they call us?" the girl nodded and he then sighed in annoyance. "That's why making cults of ourselves was a bad idea..." The man said, gesturing Yami and Yin to get up.

"The threat before us is far too great to be dealt with the mere likes of us." Solar explained. "There is nothing bad if they want to worship us for helping them in those hard times."

The other man then walked to me and my sister with a curious look on his face. "Tell me, are you two from this reality?"

"No." I shook my head. "Is it possible that by any chance you know the reason we have been called here?"

"That I believe is information that you could get nowhere else." He said, gesturing us to join the others.

"Indeed." Delag said, fixing his monocle. "As the ones who looked over all dimensions and timelines we have knowledge and abilities that most others don't…"

"But that's a story which has to be started from the beginning in order to make the most sense." The girl continued and raised her right hand then snapped her fingers. "Time-n-Space!"

 _Alpha_ , _Beta_ , _Gamma_ and _Delta_ positioned their selves back and spread their wings, creating a circle around us. _Alpha Wing_ and _Beta Spike_ then started glowing in blue and purple auras respectively as the sky over our heads and the ground below our feet vanished and we then found ourselves in open space.

"The infinite possibility of what even the smallest mathematical variety of data can do." As the man spoke, multiple small spheres formed around our group; some were smaller or bigger than others but all of them showed the images of planet Earth from space.

Delag turned towards me and my sister. "Kukuku! Tell me something you two: do you think you guys know anything about the world you currently exist in? And if yes, then how?"

"We do." My sister answered simply, leaving the explanation to me.

"It may sound weird or even crazy to you guys but in the world we come from all of this is just a TV show, or anime, to be more accurate. Duel disks, holograms, none of those exist in our world."

"A world where all of this is an anime that people watch?!" Yami asked as if I was crazy. "What nonsense are you spilling?!"

"Oh." The girl rolled her eyes. "They are from _that_ place as well."

"It's actually true?" Yin asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "As well? Are we not the only ones?"

Solar sighed. "Not at all, and the world you exist in right now isn't the same one that you watch about from your TV back home. In fact, you are in another timeline that just happened to be very similar to that one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" my sister asked before I could. "Is something as this even possible?"

"It is." Delag assured us. "The world you are in moves the same way as the original one but at the same time it isn't of that one. The existence of the original _Yuksel_ and _Hema_ being the sole prove of it as neither they nor our dragons exist in any of the other timelines."

"The possibilities of those timelines are endless." The girl said, throwing her arms at the sides. "The difference could be from very small to enormous. For example, there is a timeline in which Sakaki Yuya has a twin named _Sakaki Yukari_ ; timelines in which other people from worlds similar to yours get dragged in for one or another reason, and timelines where the four dimensional dragons brought destruction to the dimensions."

"There are even timelines where Ritual has its own dimension." Delag laughed.

"Wow…" Yami and Yin expressed their astonishment.

"But… how do you guys know all this?" I asked. "Even if you are gods, having such knowledge seems a bit…"

" _Grelyson_ ," Delag raised a finger, "the place we were at just moments ago, and in whose borders we exist is in fact a city that drifts in the space outside of those previously mentioned timelines. We aren't a part of any of those timelines but are instead beings that exist outside of them all."

"Due to this we normally don't interact with any of those worlds and just pass by." Solar explained to us. "Using _Grelyson_ just to be up to date with what happened in each one of those timelines."

"You could say that we, _Theodore_ , _Solar_ , _Delag_ and _Lucien_ are just seers that don't interfere with what destiny has predicted." The man, _Theodore_ told us and at the mention of the name _Lucien_ the girl's eyes widened; there is a reason to that, being that this sounds more like a male name…

"Wait," I paused then pointed towards _Lucien_. "Are you saying that she is actually a he?"

"Kukuku." Delag laughed then playfully hit Solar on the shoulder plate to which she just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Looks like he is again using that form to troll the guests."

Lucien sighed. "And I almost succeeded." Saying this, his form changed to than of a boy, though there wasn't that much of a difference except his hair was now shorter and his build being manlier.

"Hehehe, our true bodies and voices can't be understood by human likes so due to this it's pretty much up to your own imagination how we look. That's of course unless Lucien uses his ability to change the image generated by your brain." Delag laughed as he patted the boy on the head.

Theodore made a fake cough. "Let's return to the topic at hand, shall we?" The other 'Gods' nodded in agreement as he continued. "Though as we already said, interaction with any timeline is a big no for us most of the time. There is a very important reason why we came to yours." _Alpha_ and _Beta_ stopped glowing and we returned to _Grelyson_. "There is a danger lurking in your worlds that is trying to destroy us."

"Is it even possible for something that has enough power and knowledge about timelines like you do to even exist?" my sister asked, unconvinced.

"We aren't the only beings that exist in _Grelyson_ and _Grelyson_ isn't the only thing that exists outside those timelines." Delag explained as he removed his monocle. "There are other places like this one out there; other beings like us and even darkness born from the residual negative energy of other timelines."

"The only reason why we are still alive now is because of those towers." Solar pointed to the floating buildings that surrounded the city. "They create a barrier that stops anything from coming in unless we allow it but it also has one grave weakness; it can't stop anything from teleporting in if it's not coming from within this realm."

"Which in simple words means that we are helpless against anything that comes from those timelines."

"That still doesn't explain why we were teleported to this reality!" my sister protested, while I was floating in a sitting position listening with interest.

Lucien raised a hand. "Everything in due time, dear. Now where were we? Ah, right! As we already mentioned, most of those timelines have the so called _Dimensional Dragons_. Those things hid enormous power in themselves and have something that makes them a likely target for the darkness to strike them." Lucien paused for a moment, adding to the already high level of suspense. He smirked and continued. "They are easy to be corrupted. We all have watched them going berserk in many other timelines without this strange darkness existing there. The destruction and phenomenons' which resulted from those creatures just being close to each other in other timelines were frightening. Due to this, in order to protect ourselves if the darkness even took control over the dragons we started a project of creating our own creatures that would be the opposite of them."

"So the four dragons, _Alpha Wing_ , _Beta Spike_ , _Gamma Blast_ and _Delta Claws_ have been born." Delag finished. "The only thing out there with power capable enough to take down the _Dimensional Dragons_ if needed. After their creation we put each of them in its respective dimension but…"

"But…?" I repeated.

"But in the end, due to having the personalities of five year olds, the only thing those four ever did was a mess after a mess!" Delag yelled at the monsters, to which they all roared back at him. "Oh really? Do you want me to tell them what you did in the west hallway when you were still wyverns?!" the dragons went silent and I wasn't going to ask about what happened.

Delag took a deep breath. "As I was saying before losing my composure… Damn! Who even created those things in the first place?" At this, the dragons were already pushing Yami's back with their heads to let them get back in the deck.

"It was you, Delag." Lucien said, sweat dropping; everyone else did the same when hearing the answer.

"Never the less, those failures that call themselves dragons," at Solar's strict words the dragons forcefully hid their selves in Yami's duel disk, "in the end to officially and totally fuck up the very reason we created them in the first place, they all came together in Standard, leaving all other dimensions unprotected."

"I have a question about this." I rose a hand. "How can you all be so sure that this darkness will try to use exactly _this_ timeline to attack you?"

"Because it's already there." Theodore answered worriedly. "Still not having the strength or numbers to make a move, but sooner or later the stronger ones will come as well and all our hope is in the dragons."

"That's why we have been called here…" I realized.

"Maybe." Delag shook his head. "But it's sure that it wasn't any of us that called you here nor put you in their bodies. So I have one final question that would give you the answers you are seeking: do you remember how you guys ended up here?"

"Yes." I nodded. "It was all the doing of one blank card."

"A blank card!" Theodore's eyes widened. "You were called here by _First_ then."

"Our very first prototype for the dragons." Delag said before I could even ask who 'First' is. "A blank card that doesn't want to take a form. Its powers can rival our own ones when it comes to it. I don't know what the reason is but we won't be able to take you back to your own world right now."

"What?!" my sister shouted in protest.

"Sorry for disappointing you, dear," Lucien said in a joking manner, "but due to the darkness invading the borderline that keeps that particular timeline and our space separate and seeing that the dimensional dragons' powers were able to create another space distortion, we had to fix it before any more of this dark power came to their world and in doing so we used up most of our powers, and this time the situation was way worse than ever before."

"So we're going to be trapped with those nuisances?!" Yami shouted.

"Who is the nuisance here?!" my sister yelled back and Yin laughed nervously.

"Till we recover enough power to send them back to their world, yes." Solar nodded. "And remember, it's not just our lives that are at the stak, but the four dimensions and everyone in them as well."

"We won't betray your trust." Yami and Yin bowed to their 'Gods'.

"We know." Theodore waved with his hand and the same light from when Yuto lost devoured the four of us again. The next thing I knew we were back in the park along with Ryuuji and Sophie.

"Why did you stop?" Ryuuji asked us. "You two look like you just saw a ghost." I looked at my hands; they were solid once again then I turned to my sister and she too was back to normal.

"Yuya!" a distant cry came from behind us as I turned to see Yuzu run past us and to Yuya's side. The tomato head was lying unconscious on the ground with Yuto's card in his hand.

"Yuya! What's wrong? What is going on? What happened? Wake up, Yuya!" I could just stare blankly at the two, unable to believe that all this happened in just a few seconds.

"Stop." My sister put a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "He won't wake up."

"What happened?" Yuzu asked.

"We don't know." I lied as I looked her in the eyes. "We arrived literally seconds before you did. A strange light appeared around here and we thought about investigating it." Yuzu seems to have believed the lie and turned back to Yuya.

"Will you help me?" she asked, almost begging.

"That's what friends are for." I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure that he is just tired as there aren't any visible injuries." Saying this, I took Yuya from the ground and put one of his hands over my shoulder. Ryuuji did the same with the other. So we two found ourselves carrying the unconscious tomato head while the girls walked in front of us, with Hema and Sophie trying to ensure Yuzu that Yuya is ok.

"You don't need to help us." I mumbled.

"You are wrong." Ryuuji smiled weakly and then looked up at the stars. I did the same. "You might not be aware but there is something bigger than you and me going on somewhere out there. Having a few more friends in those situations is never too bad."

"Yeah." There was no way I couldn't agree with what he said after just hearing about what was truly going on. Not one, not two, but the lives of four dimensions are at stake! "But you are wrong about one thing." I spoke up. Ryuuji looked back at me confused. "I do know what is happening and I want to try and stop it as well."

"Temporal peace then?" he asked in a joking manner. I couldn't help but smile at the sudden change; having to work with the one who I hate the most; talk about irony.

"Temporal peace."

With this, it truly began: our real adventure in this world that's so close to what we knew but at the same time so different from what we ever imagined it to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, if I weren't very active recently,but now I'm back from my** **three-day vacation, or as I like to call it: The Longest Three Days In Hell! With horrible sun burns that hurt even now when I'm writing this, now enough sweets to keep me on my two legs, and a Guest House that I honestly would have burned down if it wasn't a crime to do so, I can't find anything positive to say about those three days away from here. I probably won't even try because looking to say something good about this misadventure of mine is like looking for something good in having a tumor.**

 **Stepping away from the personal matters and finally going into the business part, I want to thank** _Komori Rias_ **for allowing me to mentions one of his characters;** _Sakaki Yukari_ **from** _Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Distortion of Dimensions_ **or as I like to say about it: Than one universe in which Yuya has a badass twin sister with friends that are way cooler than her brother's. I will stop talking about it here because first; I don't want to spoil anything for our faithful readers who love stories about OCs and second; even if my Author Notes suggest otherwise, I'm not an advertising agency.**

 **But I'm happy and at the same time amazed to tell everyone that Arc-V has reached over 9 000 views! Seeing how much views I had per chapter before and now, I'm positive that next chapter I may annouce that it reached over 10 000! Thanks you guys, you are really amazing! I could have never expected to get so much views on a story I wrote, it's all thanks to you people!**

 **Finally, reaching the part of the Author Note that is about this story I want to start it off explaining that Timelines will be taken here in context referring to Alternate Universes. And to cruse anyone's** **thoughts while they are still newborns; The talk about Alternate Universes was a filler, so they most likely won't appear in this story, unless by some miracle I come up with a way to do it, or in the even less likely situation; if someone ask me to make a crossover with their story. But of course the chances for any one of those two to happen appears once in every six full moons, so don't get your hopes up. Even if the situation happen in which some desperate soul will come to me for a crossover, I won't accept anything until reaching the Synchro Arc in my story, because that's where things really become interesting and resourceful.**

 **Boy that was long, but good that we are done now.**

 **Is what you would have wanted me to say, right? But nope and I have more things to write about. Thanks to** _aibcareer2k_ **,** _Pikapikaluv_ **and** _bigmike589_ **for favoriting and following the story.**

 **Thanks to** _Zaconator and Zackis_ **for favorites.**

 **What a surprise, there is alse an review?! That's something I didn't expect at all but it makes me very happy to know that this A/N will have something meaningful at the end at least.**

 **Response to** _aibcareer2k_ **'s review** **: I'm happy that you like my story, but I can't understand what you mean by that I shouldn't use an original summoning method alone? But I have a few ideas what you may mean so I'm going to try and guess it.**

 **If you mean that I shouldn't use it alone by like; having the characters' decks and somewhat the plot as well being focused that method. I'm not going to do it and I can even ensure everyone that original summoning methods will find very limited use. If the votes are for having them in this story in the first place. I'm doing it mostly just to add some spice in both duels and the story in general.**

 **Seeing how three of my guesses merged into one with the upper one, my last option is that you mean that I shouldn't use one original method alone, which I once again don't plan to do. If the votes are for original summoning methods here then I can say that current plans are for three original methods, but the other two that aren't Awaken Summon are just some extra mechanics for the canon ones instead of being something entirely different.**

 **For the second part, right now my plans are for the Synchro counterparts to use custom decks as well. I can't tell you much expect that I think about Yuksel's counterpart to use Accel Synchro as a main wait for going into his stronger Synchro Monsters, just like Crow in Arc-V. As for when they are going to appear, I think somewhere in the middle/end of the Synchro Arc and they are going to become relevant from there on.**

 **And just because I think that some day there will also be a question about the Xyz counterparts, they will probably appear during the Xyz Arc which I plan to turn into a real Arc instead of the 10 and half totally unneeded episodes which have nothing to do with the plot.**

 **With the review out the way, this ShadowFire10 is now free to run off. Goodbye boys and girls, till new meetings!**


	26. Chapter 26

Warriors Vs Robotic Birds 

**Yuksel's POV**

It's been two days since the duel between Yuto and Yugo, and Yuya still hasn't woken up. I have no idea what happened back there, but everything that happened the last few days was really confusing. Good thing is that we at least got to know that this whole situation is in this timeline, as those _strange_ beings called it.

What makes things go from bad to worse is that we apparently aren't in the original Arc-V world, which means that what is going to happen from now on, I won't be able to predict it. With other worlds, we are starting once again from the beginning.

"You are putting too much thought in it." I turned toward the voice; it was Ryuuji who was leaning on the wall at the opposite side of the hallway from me.

Even though Yuya was out for two days I figured that we won't be able to help wake him up, so we continued coming to the tournament, watching the duels and observing for anything suspicious happening. I hate to say it but Ryuuji and Sophie are of big help when it comes to watching people without them noticing. Just how long have they been stalking me and my sister without us sensing anything?

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" I asked back.

Ryuuji shrugged. "I don't know, but it's obvious by the fact you kept staring at one point for so long."

"It's nothing." I waved it off. "I was just remembering what those 'Gods of Harmony' as you call them told us."

"You have no idea how lucky you are to stand face-to-face with them." He replied. Delag wasn't joking, those people really worship them a lot. "Only the elders have been able to get information from them, in the form of visions."

"According to them, the reason why we could reach their space was because of how much of a mess this universe is." I said in a jokingly manner. "You know… now that I'm getting to know you guys better, you don't seem so bad anymore."

"Same for you, mate." He responded. I lowered my head, relaxing. "Will you tell me what it was like in that other place; the gods' home?"

"It was white and very beautiful." I have never been amazed from something in my life as much as from _Grelyson_.

Strangely, when I say this name, a weird thought comes to my mind. It was then that I started thinking about the promise that these 'Gods' made to us. When regaining enough of their lost power, I and my sister will be sent back to our world. It sounds like happy news, and it is, but at the same time…

"Hey…" I called our before even realizing it. In return, Ryuuji looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Do you think that the real Yuksel and Hema will take good care of Oni after I and my sister leave this world?"

He nodded. "If there is someone who can take care of a kid that must be them. The fact that they don't have parents just like that girl will surely strengthen their bonds. If you don't mind, can I ask why you suddenly came up with such a question?"

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "The thought just popped in my mind. Heh, it must have been hard for them as well. I never had the chance to ask Yuksel about his life."

"It wasn't as bad as you think it was." Ryuuji backed from the wall he was leaning on and stepped next to me, looking down at the stadium. "Just like with me and Sophie, the elders took care of them as well."

"Heh, sorry for asking such useless questions." I joked again then turned serious. "Just so you know, we are being watched."

"I noticed him as well." Ryuuji nodded in acknowledge and we both looked at the guy in the opposite side of the stadium, _Kurosaki Shun_. Seeing that we are looking at him, the Xyz duelist quickly left. "He didn't try to hide the fact that he was watching us. The guy certainly wants you to follow him; it must be a trap."

"It totally is." I agreed. "If he is now a part of LDS then he must be in Leo Corporation as well. He probably wants to know why exactly we were in the park that night."

"Leo Corporation, huh? Those guys are really weird you know? I hacked into their computers yesterday and they did nothing in return, even though I'm certain that they noticed."

I turned to leave. "They are playing their own game, and it seems _we_ are a part of it as well."

"Where are you going?" Ryuuji called after me. I just turned my head toward him and smirked. _Wasn't it obvious by now?_

"Somebody went out of his way to put a trap for me; it would be rude if I don't play along with it."

A grin appeared on Ryuuji's face as he heard my answer. "Heh, you don't mind if I join you then, do you?"

* * *

I and Ryuuji made our way to the other side of the stadium just in time as Shun was leaving; probably trying to lure us to someplace else. We followed outside but quickly lost track of the Xyz duelist.

"That guy is good at hiding." Ryuuji said, annoyed.

"He came from a warzone after all." I told my companion. "For him, this must be the simplest means of survival."

"How do you know so much?"

"That guy in the black outfit from two nights ago – I spoke with him some time before and-" before I could finish, Ryuuji pushed me to the ground.

"Look out!"

I didn't have time to even respond when a blue duel disk's blade swung at me, missing my neck by just centimeters. Shun landed on the ground and flipped a couple of times to gain some ground between himself and us before readying his duel disk.

"What was that for? You almost decapitated me!" I shouted at the man while getting back on my feet. Guess to some degree Sora was right to call him a scum. "I was thinking of having a conversation with you."

"There is no need to waste time talking to someone from Academia!" Shun yelled back. "I don't care how many of you come, I'm going to annihilate you all!"

"You are deceiving yourself!" I shouted back. "We both know that the reason why you wanted us here is to learn why we were in the park!" Shun didn't saying anything back.

"There is no point in talking to him." Ryuuji said, taking out his duel disk. "It seems like we will just have to duel him."

"No." I raised my hand, stopping him. "He wants me to, not you. If anyone has to duel here, that would me." Ryuuji nodded as I took my duel disk, activating it. "Let's do this!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Shun's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I summon _Raidraptor – SkullEagle (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_!" a robotic bird appeared onto the field; it was different from the one he used during his duel with Sora. "Next I activate the Normal Spell, Raidraptor – Call! I now Special Summon another _Raidraptor – SkullEagle_ from my deck!"

"Damn it!" I cursed, taking a step back. He now has two level three monsters onto his field. It's coming already!

"I overlay my two level three _Raidraptor – SkullEagle's_!" The monsters fell into the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, _Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle (Rank: 3, ATK: 1000, ORU: 2)_!" a cooler darker version of his eagle appeared from the portal. "Now, through the effect of both _SkullEagle_ turned into Xyz Materials, _Fiend Eagle_ gains 300 attack for each one!"

 _Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle (Rank: 3, ATK: 1000 – 1300 - 1600, ORU: 2)_

"I activate _Fiend Eagle_ 's effect! By detaching an overlay unit it deals damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of one monster on the field!" Shun's monster absorbed its Xyz Material and gained a purple aura before firing thousands of purple needles at me.

"Aahh!" I shouted as I fell on the ground while groaning in pain. For some reason, the impact felt real, just like in my duel with Hikaru.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 2400**

I glared at Shun's duel disk; it was the same kind as Hikaru's. So that guy was from Xyz as well? I now have a really bad feeling of how this duel was going to play out.

"I set one card and end my turn." Shun stated calmly. "You are nothing compared to the previous one. He at least tried to put up a fight."

"You mean Sora, right?" I said, trying to get up. "Then I will have to disappoint you because I'm not from Academia. In fact, I despise them for what they did to your Dimension."

"You are also stupider than the others if you believe a lie like this would be enough to fool me." Shun spoke sharply. "The sole fact that you know I'm from another Dimension is enough for me to figure that you aren't from here as well."

"You are right about that!" I took hold of the top card of my deck. "I'm really not from this world, and now I'm going to show you the power of _my_ world! My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 2400, Hand: 6**

 **Shun's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

"When there are no monsters on my field I Special Summon _N.G. Runner (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_!" my faithful monster dashed onto the field. "Since an N.G. monster is on the field, _N.G. Supporter (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ can be Special Summoned from the hand!"

I then looked at another monster in my hand; it was level two; if I summon it I could perform a level seven Synchro summon and call out _Alpha Wing_ , but doing so would mean that I'm going back to relying on the dragons. No, I need to become stronger on my own.

"I tune my level 3 _N.G. Supporter_ to my level 2 _N.G. Runner_!" I declared. The two monsters flew into the air. _Runner_ turned into two green rings which went around _Supporter,_ who then turned into three orbs of light. " _Guardian of time, the king of skies, emerge from the cracks to seal the written fate! Synchro Summon, Alpha Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2100)_!"

"A Synchro Summon…" Shun mumbled to himself.

" _Alpha Warrior_ 's effect activates! When summoned, all spell or trap cards the opponent controls return to the hand! _Gentle Storm_!" Strong wind shot toward Shun's face-down card, returning it into his hand.

"Tch, cheap tricks. I activate _Fiend Eagle_ 's effect, targeting _Alpha Warrior_!"

"Kyaaaaah!" I fell on my knees from the pain that rang through my entire body.

 **Yuksel's LP: 2400 - 300**

"Do you see now, why the Resistance will never fall to Academia or its pawns?!" Shun shouted at me. "The only thing you could do is surrender, but if your pride won't allow it then I'm going to take you down by force!"

"You can try to do whatever you please," I said, slowly getting back up, "but I won't give up! I can't give up! I made a promise to help you guys, to use my abilities and make a difference! Because of this, I won't surrender and I'll keep going 'til the bitter end! I equip the Equip Spell _Wings of Resistance_ to _Alpha Warrior_!"

The jet wings on my monster's back changed shape, becoming longer and ending with a green energy circle each. "When a monster equipped with _Wings of Resistance_ attacks a special summoned monster, that monster's effects are negated and its ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Damage Step. Battle!" I shouted as Shun's monster's ATK fell to 0.

 _Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle (Rank: 3, ATK: 1600 - 0, ORU: 0)_

" _Alpha Warrior_ attack _Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle_! _Time Stream Fist_! " My monster collided with its target, destroying it. The shockwave from the collision threw Shun back but he regained balance in midair and landed safely, a few feet away from where he originally stood.

 **Shun's LP: 4000 - 1900**

"The similarity between you and _Gray_ is impressive." Shun said coldly. "But you are like him only in appearance."

"Is this what the duel is all about? You think I have something to do with the disappearance of your sister and friends?!" I shouted at him. "I know, you are worried about them. The guilt that you weren't there when they needed you most must eat you from the inside, but this isn't the way to take them back! I heard, your world was filled with smiles and happiness before Academia arrived! How can someone like you be so blinded by darkness and hatred?!"

"Silence!" Shun warned me. "Don't even dare talk about happiness and hatred to me; not after what you did to my world, my comrades, and my family!"

"So be it then." I took a deep breath. "Now I'm certain that trying to talk with you was a grave mistake. I summon _**N.G. Demodic**_!" a small black demon without a head and with big grey eyes on its wings appeared next to _Alpha Warrior_ and a blue aura formed around it.

 **N.G. Demodic, LV: 2/Water/Fiend/ATK: 200/DEF: 800**

"When _Demodic_ is summoned he automatically changes to defense position." I explained. "Then I set a card and end my turn. Your move."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 1**

 **Shun's LP: 1900, Hand: 4**

"I summon _Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius (LV: 4, ATK: 1300)_!" the monster he used in his duel with Sora appeared. "When _Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius_ is summoned I can summon another one from my hand! I use the effect of the second _Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius_ to call out a third one!"

"Here it comes!" Ryuuji shouted toward me.

"I overlay the three _Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius_!" Shun's monsters fell into the portal. " _Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (Rank: 4, ATK: 100, ORU: 3)!_ "

"I activate _Rise Falcon_ 's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, it gains the combine ATKof all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls!" Shun shouted as his monster gained _Alpha Warrior_ 's ATK.

 _Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (Rank: 4, ATK: 100 - 2200, ORU: 2)_

"Battle! _Rise Falcon_ attack! _Brave Claw Revolution_!" Shun pointed at my monster with two fingers.

"Trap open!" I countered. " _N.G. Minefield_ destroys a monster that declared an attack against mines!" multiple floating mines appeared in the monster's path, blowing it to pieces.

"Rank-Up-Magic – Raptor's Force activate!" as the familiar spell activated, Rise Falcon appeared on the field, then fled into the sky. " _Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon (Rank: 5, ATK: 1000, ORU: 1)_!"

"I should have seen this one coming." I sighed.

" _Blaze Falcon_ can attack directly!" Shun reminded me. "Go! _Raptor's Break of Thunderclap_!"

"I activate _N.G. Supporter_ 's effect!" I countered. "When it's in the graveyard I can remove it from play and negate one attack of the opponent!"

"Then I activate _Blaze Falcon_ 's effect!" Shun shouted. "By detaching an overlay unit, the opponent's Special Summoned monsters are all destroyed and the opponent takes 500 points of damage for each one!" _Blaze Falcon_ fired its guns at _Alpha Warrior_ , destroying it with a big explosion. "It's over now!"

"You sure about that?" I asked while walking out of the smoke, unharmed.

"Why didn't your life points drop to 0?!" Shun shouted.

"Because I used _N.G. Demodic_ 's effect." I smirked. "When I would take effect damage, I can tribute this card to make all effect damage this turn become 0."

"So you survived…?" Shun glared at me furiously. "But this won't be for long. I end my turn here!"

"My turn!" I shouted, drawing a card.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 2**

 **Shun's LP: 1900, Hand: 0**

"Spell card, _Desired Draw_ activate! I draw two cards!" I took my new cards and put them in my hand before grabbing the other one. "I summon _N.G. Chain Puller (LV: 4, ATK: 1200)_! When he is summoned, I can call back a _N.G._ from my graveyard! Come back, _N.G. Demodic_! Next I activate Polymerization!"

"A Fusion Summon!" Shun shouted.

" _The chained warrior and the outcast devil now become one! Combining body and soul into a higher power of unity! Be born, paladin of a tyrannical dragon that slays foes with the strength of thousands! Fusion Summon! Appear, the strongest of all sorcerers, Level 6, Delta Paladin (LV: 6, ATK: 2300)!_ "

" _Delta Paladin_ 's effect activate!" I ignored the Xyz user. "When _Delta Paladin_ is Fusion Summoned, she gains 300 ATK for each monster my opponent controls! _Stardust Particles_!"

 _Delta Paladin (LV: 6, ATK: 2300 - 2600)_

"Battle! _Delta Paladin_ , attack _Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon_! _Double Abyss_!" My monster charged forward, cutting the robotic bird in two. The explosion from the attack knocked Shun on the ground.

 **Shun's LP: 1900 - 300**

"I set a card face-down. Turn End."

Shun slowly got back on his feet "I was right about you all along… YOU TRULY ARE THE ENEMY!"

"Then come and defeat me." I provoked him. "If taking your anger out on me would help you then I will gladly accept it."

"MY TURN!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 0**

 **Shun's LP: 300, Hand: 1**

"With this… your luck won't be able to save you this time!" Shun shouted, raising the card and then slapping it onto his duel disk. "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force activate! I pay half my life points to summon a _Raidraptor_ from my Graveyard and Rank it up into a _Raidraptor_ that is two ranks higher!"

 **Shun's LP: 300 - 150**

Rise Falcon reappeared onto the field and then flew out from the galaxy portal in front of Shay.

" _Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon (Rank: 6, ATK: 2000. ORU: 1)_!"

I gulped. That was the same monster he used to defeat Sora during their duel. With its ability, this monster would be able to wipe away my remaining life points without the need to attack!

" _Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon_ 's effect activate! I destroy one monster the opponent controls and deal damage equal to its ATK!"

"Counter Trap Card! _**N.G. Enforcers**_!" the trap opened; its artwork showing _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master_ protecting _N.G. Jar_ from _Zaborg the Mega Monarch_. "When a monster effect is activated that targets and destroys a monster I control, I draw one card: If the card I drew is a monster card, the effect is negated and the monster is destroyed. If the card is anything else, it's sent to the graveyard and all damage I take this turn will be doubled!"

"You still refuse to surrender!? Very well then! Be destroyed by your own cards!"

"Something like that won't happen!" I shouted and looked at my duel disk. "There is still hope. I'm going to show you the difference that one card can do! DRAW!" I swiped my hand away from the duel disk; a trail of light following after the card I drew; looking at it, I felt like my heart stopped.

"Well?" Shun called, impatient. "Hurry up with it."

"The card I drew is… _Mirror Clone_ … A spell card…" _No, I can't believe it. My deck betrayed me._ Suddenly, my thoughts were cut short by the many bombarding bombs that fell onto both my monster and me.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Shun's LP: 150, Hand: 0 (Winner!)**

I lied on the ground, unable to move from the pain that ran over my body. Shun headed towards me but Ryuuji stood in front of me and activated his duel disk. The Xyz duelist ignored him and glared towards me.

"There isn't a way you could know about my sister and friend even if you are from Academia." He spoke coldly, raising his duel disk. "Who gave you all this information?"

"Yuto…" I mumbled, using the little remaining force in my body. "Yuto told me everything."

"Don't lie!" Shun shouted. "I know Yuto; he was my best friend! He would never tell anything to the enemy even if it would cost his life!"

"I know that he wouldn't." I rested my head on the cold ground, looking at the sky. "But he told me two nights ago about what happened in Xyz – about the disappearance of your other friends and your sister. He trusted that I can help you, and because of this I'm trying to talk to you right now. I wanted you to trust me as well because we have the same goal."

"I don't trust you." Shun put his duel disk down. "But I was told to not hurt you, so feel lucky. Next time, nobody will be able to save you." With those words, he left us and Ryuuji helped me get up.

"Was it really worth it?" Ryuuji asked.

"I hope it was." I nodded and looked to where Kurosaki was. "But this also proved that he can't do as he pleases."

* * *

 **General POV**

Inside a dark room, where the only sources of light were the computer screens showing various data and footage from the cameras all over the city, a man with silver hair and glasses was sitting onto a chair, looking over them. A man then walked into the room.

"Why did you stop me?" the familiar voice of Kurosaki Shun asked.

"I don't want any more complications by having participants in the tournament disappear." The man known as Akaba Reiji answered with a calm and collected tone. "I also have plans for them."

"What are you talking about?" Shun asked, confused. "You can't mean that you plan to have people from Academia in those _Lancers_ you told me about!"

"You shouldn't worry about this." The images of Yuksel and Hema showed on the screen along with various other data next to the pictures. " _Kuroba Yuksel_ and _Kuroba Hema_ , sixteen year olds, without parents or other known relatives. I looked over all the data about them that we were able to find; these two are without a doubt from Standard."

Kurosaki looked at the screen, shocked. So those two weren't connected to Academia after all and what the boy told him about Yuto must be right then. _But if that's true, then why were they able to use Fusion…?_

"Synchro, Fusion, Xyz and even Pendulum." Akaba Reiji spoke again. "The summon wave coming from when they use any of those methods is as strong as that of the genuine ones. They will be very useful indeed…"

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **N.G. Demodic** _LV: 2/Water/Fiend/ATK: 200/DEF: 800_

Effect: If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. You can tribute this card; All effect damage you take for the rest of this turn becomes 0 (this is a Quick Effect).

 **N.G. Enforcers** (Trap) Counter

When an opponent's monster effect is activated that would target and destroy monster(s) you control: Draw 1 card and reveal it. If it is a Monster Card, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then Special Summon that monster. If the card is a Spell or Trap Card, all damage you take for the rest of this turn is doubled.

* * *

 **A/N: Truly this may not be one of my best duels ever, but I so much wanted to write an Yuksel vs Kurosaki duel. In fact, this was originally supposed to happen after Yuksel's duel in the second round of the Tournament, but due to plot I had to write it before that duel. Yeah, having him not use any of the dragons makes winning duels a lot harder, like, the deck loses 70% of its power because of this.**

 **And I know that the anime version of** _Rank-Up-Magic – Raptor's Force_ **works only if the monster has been destroyed, by battle, so I used the RL effect for this one instead.**

 **I however, promised myself to be serious for this author note and put something essential that is also pretty important for me. Please, I would like if you guys and girls put some reviews. Not for anything else, but because I want to know what you guys are thinking about this. What you like in this story, what you don't and what you think should be improved. If you ask me I will honestly tell you that if it wasn't for me being already 25 chapter in I would have made some pretty big changes. But it's too late for this and instead** **I want to hear your opinions on the matter of how I should improve it.**

 **Now, to reply the review I got last time.**

aibcareer2k **: Thanks alot and my beta said that the chapter was kinda blank too. Its true, but adding a duel in that chapter would feel forced, but I'm going to add a duel in most of the chapters from now on. I'm also glad that you understand my poor reasoning for the summoning methods.**

 **As for the dragons getting an evolved form... You have no idea how much I laughed because of the timing of this question. But because I'm nasty and because of spoilers I'm not going to answer this question, though sometimes the lack on a proper answer can be the answer** **if you catch my drift.**

 **Those 10.000 reviews you mentioned are still just a distant dream for me, bro... a very distant dream... a whole of 9.961 reviews away from coming true...**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm going to cry in the corner.**

 **Shadow is out.**


	27. Chapter 27

The New Power! Beta Saber - Disaster Dragon be Born!

 **Yuksel's POV**

During the next few days after by brutal defeat by the hands of Kurosaki went like normal. Yuya wake up and joined us again. Then the most unexpected thing happened during his duel with Kachidoki Isao whom he brutally beat using Yuto's card, _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_. But at least now I know what happened with that dragon.

As for mine and my sister's opponents, they are _Katsuo Ryuuji_ and that Araba guy who I beat for my sixth win respectively. Luckily our duels were put after each other, and right now I'm watching hers.

"I activate _Modern Hero Dance Vortex_ 's effect!" The monster fired a dust of wind, destroying the equip spells and returning the attack values of Araba's monsters to their original numbers. In other words, _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_ and _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_ turn from giant beaters into monsters with just 2000 and 2200 attack respectively.

"Battle! _Modern Hero Dance Vortex_ attack _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights_! _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ you take care of _Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus_!" The two monsters attack their respective targets with dusts of wind and waves of water easily taking them out.

 **Araba's LP: 4700 – 4500 - 4300**

"Next I activate De-Fusion and return _Modern Hero Dance Vortex_ to the extra deck! Come forth _Modern HERO Sparkwoman (LV: 4, ATK: 1400)_ and _Modern Hero Wild Feather (LV: 3, ATK: 1100)_! Attack Araba directly!"

"Oh boy!" the unlucky boy cried as another bunch of girls attacked him.

 **Araba's LP: 4300 – 2900 - 1800**

"Finally, I activate _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ 's effect to fusion summon during the battle phase!" A fusion portal appeared over my sister's head with _Modern Hero Wild Feather_ and _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ jumping in.

"Fusion during battle phase?!" Seems that Araba haven't watcher her previous duel, or Yuya's first duel for that matter…

" _The wild wind and the queen of heroes join forces together to form the symbol of justice! Wise as a river, Strong as a storm and gentle as a single water drop! Unleash the power of chaotic justice, Modern HERO Sina the North (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!" My sister chanted.

"Battle! _Modern HERO Sina the North_ attack Araba directly!"

"Kyyah!" the knight shouted as he got hit by a ball of ice that sent him flying across the field.

 **Araba's LP: 1800 - 0**

 **Turn 1**

 **Araba's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 1600, Hand: 0 (Winner!)**

After the duel my sister joined Oni and You Show Duel School who seemed to congratulate her for the win. I on the other hand didn't have time to waste and ran toward the duel field where Ryuuji was already waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." He said with crossed arms.

"Were you just outside the field waiting for Araba to leave?" I asked, but didn't get an answer, just a glare.

"So you know, I'm not going to be nice to you just because we are allies now." He said activating his duel disk.

"I wouldn't dream for it to be otherwise." I returned with a smug look.

"The next match for the day is between the already well known _Katsuo Ryuuji_ and _Kuroba Yuksel_!" Smiley announced as the pictures of us two appeared on the big screen. "And the field for the duel is, _Dream Highway_!"

The field started changing as many elevated roads rose from the ground around and below us. The clouds were dark and covering the sun as it seem like it's going to start rain any second by now. The environment of this field was in one word, muggy with a thick fog that made it impossible to look more than twenty feet ahead of yourself, as the roads seemed to literally levitate over the fog.

'What a nice field to duel.' I thought sarcastically.

"Duelists looked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!" "Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" "Action…"

"Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I'm taking the first move!" Ryuuji shouted. "I activate the continuous spell, _Graveyard of Broken_! I discard one 'Broken Gear' to special summon a level two or lower 'Broken Gear' from my hand! Come, _Broken Gear XZ-4467 (LV: 2, DEF: 500)_! Since XZ-4467 was special summoned I can summon a 'Broken Gear' with 500 or less attack from my hand or graveyard! I choose to reincarnate the _**Broken Gear FR-4168**_ who's in my graveyard!"

 **Broken Gear FR-4168 LV: 4/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

A black portal appeared and a set of wings connected to one another with a rusty clock gear flew out of it and to Ryuuji's side.

"I tune my level two _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ to my level four _Broken Gear FT-4168_!" Ryuuji rose his hands towards the sky. " _Build from the gear of its broken ancestors, become the symbol of a better age! Synchro Summon! Arise, Destromech Cylo-VI (LV: 6, ATK: 2600)_!"

'He waste no time and already Synchro summoned.' I thought with a smirk. 'This is truly going to be a thought opponent to overcome.'

" _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ 's effect activates!" Ryuuji shouted. "The monster summoned using it as material gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Destromech Cylo-VI (LV: 6, ATK: 2600 - 3600)_

"I set one card. Turn end." Ryuuji glared at me. "Just to let you know, I have seen your N.G. deck in action enough times to know every combo that could exist in it."

"Heh, nice to know that. Because beating you wasn't hard enough." I spoke back. "But knowledge is worth nothing if you can't put it in use. My turn! DRAW!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

"When there are no monsters on my field I Special Summon _N.G. Runner (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_!" my faithful monster dashed onto the field. "When a N.G. monster is on the field _N.G. Supporter (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ can be Special Summoned from the hand!" the little robot joined us.

"Next, I tune my level 3 _N.G. Supporter_ to my level 2 _N.G. Runner_!" I declared. The two monsters flew into the air. _Runner_ turned into two green rings which went around _Supporter_ who then turned into three orbs of light. " _Guardian of time, the king of skies, emerge from the cracks to seal the written fate! Synchro Summon, Alpha Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2100)_!"

Ryuuji sighed. "This guy again."

" _Alpha Warrior_ 's effect activates! When summon all spell or trap cards the opponent controls return to the hand! _Gentle Storm_!" my monster release a wave of wind toward _Graveyard of Broken_ and Ryuuji's face down card returning both to the hand.

"I really hate that _Giant Trunade_ effect." Ryuuji hissed. "But I guess you are not done yet, are you?"

"Not even the least." I smirked and took another card from my hand. "I'm sure you know what I'm about to do! I equip the Equip-Spell _Wings of Resistance_ to _Alpha Warrior_!"

The jet wings on my monster's back changed shape, becoming longer and ending with a green energy circle each. "Battle! I attack _Destromech Cylo-VI_ with _Alpha Warrior_! And when the monster equipped with Wings of Resistance attack a special summoned monster that monster's effects are negated and its ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Damage Step! _Time Stream Fist_!"

 _Destromech Cylo-VI (LV: 6, ATK: 3600 - 0)_

Ryuuji didn't even flinch as his monster got destroyed and he lost more than half of his life points.

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000 – 1900**

"When _Destromech Cylo-VI_ is destroyed I can summon back his materials." Ryuuji continued to keep his calm as his monsters returned to the field. "Just as I expected from you; using Alpha's effect to get rid of my back row and then equipping it with Wings of Resistance to get rid of any remaining resistance from my monsters."

"I guess the other Yuksel used this combo a lot as well." I guessed looking for Action Cards.

"A few times only. He prefers to summon the dragons as fast as possible and simply win the duel, instead of fooling around like you." I stopped at those words and looked back toward Ryuuji. "If you are hopping for even a glimpse of chance to defeat me you will have to become the same as him."

"You are not right." I shook my head. "I don't need anyone else's strength in order to win my own battles! I'm going to win this duel with my own skills and not with the abilities of my dragons!"

"Don't forget those words. MY TURN!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 4**

I saw an Action card under one of the street lamps and ran toward it. Ryuuji didn't show any interest in either the card on in trying to stop me from obtaining it so there was no problem for me to take it.

"I normal summon Broken _**Gear SV-11s5**_." A rusty robot with three yellow eyes appeared on the field.

 **Broken Gear SV-11s5 LV: 3/Earth/Machine/ATK: 900/DEF: 300**

"Furthermore, when _SV-11s5_ is used as Synchro material it can be treated as a level four monster! I tune my level four _Broken Gear SV-11s5_ , level two _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ to my level four _Broken Gear FT-4168_!"

" _Build from the scraps of a ruined past, fighting for a better future!" the hooded figure chanted as a column of light fell behind him. "Synchro Summon! Emerge, level ten! Destromech Zeus-X (LV: 10, ATK: 3800)!_ "

" _Broken Gear XZ-4467_ and _Broken Gear SV-11s5_ 's effects activate!" Ryuuji shouted. "Due to the former the monster summoned using it as material gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Destromech Zeus-X (LV: 10, ATK: 3800 - 4800)_

"And the later destroys all spell and traps the opponent controls then deals 300 points of damage for each one destroyed!" I clicked my tongue as Alpha Warrior's wings vanished into thin air.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 – 3700**

"Next I activate the spell, _**Unfinished Bomb**_!" Ryuuji shouted as a card showing various Broke Gears building a hand grenade appeared before him. "I discard one card to destroy a monster the opponent controls!" the bomb appeared onto Alpha Warrior's back and detonated, taking out my last line of defense. "Due to _Unfinished Bomb_ 's other effect you get to draw a card, but it doesn't matter anyway because I attack directly with _Destromech Zeus-X_!"

"Action card activate! Great Escape!" I jumped off the road right before it got destroyed by Zeus-X spear and landed on another one bellow the destroyed, before turning back toward Ryuuji who was now standing on his monster's shoulder. "With this the Battle Phase ended and you can't attack me anymore." I told him calmed that I could dodge this attack.

"I guess it's funnier this way." He shrugged. "I set one card, turn end."

"My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuksel's LP: 3700, Hand: 5**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 0**

The card I drew was Polymerization, but I didn't have the materials needed for Delta Paladin and it's not like she has any chances to defeat this 4800 attack power beater.

 _ **You are going to keep losing if you continue to duel like this.**_

Yami's voice rang through my head and a small glow came from inside my extra deck. I felt it, the dragons. They were calling out to be summoned on the field. But after what happened with Hikaru I just can't bring myself to call them out again.

 _ **Summon them! Do it! Now!**_

An unbelievable pain shoot through my chest like if it was on fire, a strange coldness hitting my back and limbs. I fell on my knees trying to take my breath; my head started hurting, vision turned darker and there was a student lack of air in my lungs.

'Ok!' I cried mentally. 'I… will do it…'

At this it became easier for me to breath and my vision returned, but the pain in my head and the burn in the head didn't stop.

With a lot of struggling I got back on my feet, breathing heavily; looking at Ryuuji I could see a small smile on his lips. "I… summon N.G. Lifter (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)." The monster appeared to my side and looked at me worried. "Next... I activate a spell, Mirror Clone: This card… can be summoned as… another… monster on my field... I overlay my two level four monsters!"

The two monsters turned into dark purple comets and flew into the portal before me. " _O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, Beta Spike – Space Dragon (Rank: 4, ATK: 2500, ORU: 2)_!" The dragon roared full of joy.

"You called it?!" Ryuuji shouted happy. "I thought that you said you won't use any of those monsters anymore."

"Change of heart." I said with the bangs of my hair covering my eyes; the pain started to vanish, but I wasn't happy at all from how Yami and the dragons forced me to play by their rules. That's not the way someone should do things. "Battle!" I cried out enraged. " _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ , attack _Destromech Zeus-X_ with everything you got! _Nova Spear_!"

"What is this!?" Smiley shouted. "Yuksel is attacking the 4800 power _Destromech Zeus-X_ with the just 2500 attack of _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_! What is he thinking?"

"Beta Spike's effect activates!" I shouted. "I detach one overlay unit and don't take any damage from this battle! Also my opponent takes the negated damage instead and in double!" My monster absorbed its Xyz material and gained a purple aura.

 _Destromech Zeus-X_ sent its weapon toward my dragon, but Beta dodged it, by flying at the side of the spear and then hit the mecha in the chest with the power of the impact being enough to send it crashing into the road behind the giant robot.

"Continuous trap open!" Ryuuji shouted in response. "Spirit Barrier negates all battle damage and since the damage deal from Beta's effect is threated as battle damage I take nothing!"

"Tch!" Beta Spike landed next to me allowing me to jump onto its neck before the dragon took off and flew into multiple roads ahead of us. "I end my turn."

"You are not going anywhere! My turn!" Ryuuji's monster dashed after us, destroying everything in its path.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 3700, Hand: 3**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 1**

" _Destromech Zeus-X_ attack Beta Spike – Space Dragon!" the giant mecha fired the flamethrower at us. Beta Spike flew low foundations of the roads, but to no avail, the fire was following close behind us.

"I banish N.G. Supporter from my graveyard to negate the attack!" I shouted as the monster's spirit formed behind us creating a barrier that stopped the fire.

"I activate Zeus-X's effect!" Ryuuji countered. "By reducing its attack with 1000 points my monster can attack again!" the barrier created by supporter gave up and the fire shot after me and my dragon once again.

"I activate Beta Spike's effect!" I shouted as my monster absorbed its last Xyz Material creating a purple aura around itself and me that protected us from the fire around.

"I reduce Zeus-X's attack by 1000 to attack again!" Ryuuji yelled and the roads over us collapsed, the giant mecha falling along with the debris and slashing its spear into us, knocking both me and Beta Spike on the ground.

 **Yuksel's LP: 3700 – 3400**

"Beta Spike can't be destroyed by battle." I groaned as both I and my dragon were slowly collecting ourselves from the ground, surrounded by fire.

"I set one card." Ryuuji said and the only card in his hand that remained was an Action card that I guess he obtained while pursuing us. " _Broken Gear FT-4168_ 's effect activates. During my turn's End Phase, if the monster that was summoned using it as a Synchro material has used attack or defense points it gains the same value as the one it lost."

 _Destromech Zeus-X (LV: 10, ATK: 2800 - 4800)_

"Is that really the best you can do?" Ryuuji said in a taunting way. "Is that truly how much control you have over those dragon? If it's so, then you truly are pathetic."

"Shut up…"

"Do you think that only because I suggested an alliance I liked you or your sister any bit more?" he continued ignoring my protest. "I still don't you two and want to get my true friends back. Because of this I'm going to keep beating you here until the real Yuksel choose to show up."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. "I HEARD ENOUGH, MY TURN!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuksel's LP: 3400, Hand: 4**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 1**

"I activate Polymerization to fuse from my hand _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon_ and _**N.G. Dragius**_!" the two monsters appeared in the sky and turned into a colorful whirlwind. " _The burning souls of vicious dragons now become one! Give the beginning of the cursed tyrannous dragon of unity! Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon with claws of crimson flames! Level 7! Delta Claws – Union Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)_!"

Delta Claw spread its wings and the flames rose higher and flew toward the monster which absorbed them all, clearing a path for me.

"Thanks." I said and jumped on Beta's back as we took off with Delta following behind. I saw an Action card in the distance and pointed to them.

"Heh, you aren't going anywhere!" Ryuuji and his mecha appeared in front of us, blocking our path.

"I don't think so!" I shouted and my dragons shoot directly toward Zeus-X. The monster tried to hit them with its flame-spear, but Beta and Delta dodged it, by flying close to is body and passed through the opening between its left hand and main body.

"Damn with your shitty tricks!" I heard Ryuuji curse, but didn't pay much attention to it and quickly grabbed the Action card while flying.

"Just what I needed! Action Card – _**Soul Explode**_! I choose one monster in your graveyard at random and equip it to a monster I control!" Broken Gear SV-11s5's spirit appeared in front of Delta Claw before it was absorbed by my dragon. "Furthermore, my monster gains attack equal to the equipped monster's value!"

 _Delta Claws – Union Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500 - 3600)_

"It's still a far cry from my Zeus-X." Ryuuji crossed his hands. "But, that's not the reason why you equipped my monster, eh?"

I gritted my teeth at that remark. "By sending the monster equipped to Delta Claws to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters on the field that have the same type! _Absolute Inferno_!"

Crimson flames surrounded Delta Claw. The dragon flapped its wings sending waves of red fire against Ryuuji and his mecha. The former just sighed and raised his Action card. Oh no.

"Action Card – Mirror Barrier! Zeus-X now can't be destroyed by card effects." I squeezed my fists as another of my attempts to win this duel has been blocked and on top of that Delta Claws lost its power-up due to removing the equipped monster from itself.

 _Delta Claws – Union Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 3600 - 2500)_

"I change Beta Spike – Space Dragon (Rank: 4, DEF: 2000, ORU: 0) to defense position and set a card. Turn end." I jumped of Beta and landed on Delta's back.

"Didn't I told you from the beginning? With the dragons the best you can do is to just slow down your demise." Ryuuji leaned against Zeus-X's head. "But I plan to end it all this turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuksel's LP: 3400, Hand: 0**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 1**

"I activate the equip spell – **_Rusty Double Spear_ ** and equip it to _Destromech Zeus-X_!" the named monster's weapon started glowing. "The equipped monster can no longer be destroyed by battle and if it attack a defense position monster it inflicts piercing damage!"

'Can't be destroyed by battle and battle damage is reduced to 0? This thing is going to be harder to beat than I ever imagined.' I thought.

"Battle!" Ryuuji shouted. " _Destromech Zeus-X_ attack _Delta Claws – Union Dragon_!" The mecha flew in the air and threw its spear toward my dragon.

'Not good.' I jumped off the monster landing onto one of the roads below, rolling. I grabbed the action card there and activated it. At the same time the attack collided with my monster destroying it.

 **Yuksel's LP: 3400 - 1100**

"Action Spell – Damage Draw!" I shouted. "When I took 2000 or more battle damage I get to draw two cards!"

" _Destromech Zeus-X_ 's effect activate!" Ryuuji shouted. "It loses 1000 attack and can attack again! Battle _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ and with _Rusty Double Spear_ 's effect my monster now inflicts piercing damage as well!"

"Trap Open!" I rose my hand and Beta Spike blocked the spear with his own. "Defense Mill! I make the damage become 0 and then sent two cards from my deck to the graveyard for each 1000 points negated damage!" Since the negated damage was 1800 I had to send only two cards.

"I activate Zeus-X's effect again!" Ryuuji shouted. "Attack _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ again!" I don't have anything to counter with this time and the attack hit us full force.

"Kyyyah!" I cried out as both I and Beta Spike were sent flying backward.

 **Yuksel's LP: 1100 - 300**

Ryuuji and his monster landed before us. "I end my turn."

 _Destromech Zeus-X (LV: 10, ATK: 2800 - 4800)_

"My turn." I said while getting back up.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 3**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 0**

With this set up, there is only one way left for me to defeat Ryuuji; my last dragon, Alpha Wing. The monster that if I wasn't so stubborn and used it in my duel against Kurosaki I would have won the duel.

"I discard a card to activate Alpha Warrior's effect from my graveyard! I special summon it back on my field!" a black portal formed in front of me and the monster flew out of it.

 _Alpha Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2100)_

"When summoned this way Alpha Warrior will be banished once it left the field." I explained. "Next I normal summon _N.G. Big Hat_ and when an N.G. is normal summon I can special summon the tuner monster, _N.G. Dasher_ from my hand!"

 _N.G. Big Hat_ was a chibi in a light blue dress with stars over it, big dark-blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wields a small pink staff with a star on it and a giant blue hat with a yellow start in the center.

 _N.G. Dasher_ was a skinny man in red armor covering his entire body, and donning a blue visor. He looked a lot like Runner and had rollers.

 **N.G. Big Hat, LV: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 300/DEF: 100**

 **N.G. Dasher, LV: 1/Wind/Warrior/Tuner/ATK: 300/DEF: 0**

"I tune my level 5 _Alpha Warrior_ and my level 1 _N.G. Big Hat_ to my level 1 _N.G. Dasher_!" I declared pushing my right first toward the sky and the three monsters flew into the air. _Dasher_ turned into a green ring which went around _Alpha Warrior_ and _Big Hat_ who turned into six orbs of light.

 _Reality and Illusion become one before the king of time. Spread your wings dyed in unlimited wisdom where the past present and future become one! Synchro Summon! The dragon with wings of enlightenment! Level 7! Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_!"

A beam of light shot through the rings and a white dragon flew in the air with wide spread wings. The beast had a blue helmet and black chest plate with glowing green symbols on it, big hands and lacked legs; instead it had four growths that in appearance were similar to roots of a tree with a big blue crystal floating around each of them like protection. Its wings were blue and crystalline in appearance with four small crystal dices floating behind each.

 **Alpha Wing – Time Dragon, LV: 7/Light/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"The last one showed as well." Ryuuji laughed. "I expected you to call it out earlier!"

" _N.G. Dasher_ 's effect: When used as Synchro Material I draw a card for each N.G. monster used a Synchro material." So, I drew two cards. "Next, _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's effect activates!" I shouted as the monster started emitting a blue aura. "It banishes itself along with one other monster on the field!" I pointed toward the mecha. "I target _Destromech Zeus-X_ with this effect! _Distant Void_!"

"Heh, as said, I expected you to bring Alpha Wing out sooner." Ryuuji laughed. "Continuous Trap – _Imperial Iron Wall_!" Alpha Wing lost its aura and started cry helplessly.

"Unrealistic!" Smiley shouted from the announcing seat. "Even after facing Yuksel's Synchro, Fusion and Xyz Ryuuji was still able to render the powerful dragons useless!"

"I set two cards." I said as the two cards appeared before me.

"Draw!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuksel's LP: 300, Hand: 0**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 1**

"Time to end this." Ryuuji said. " _Destromech Zeus-X_ attack _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_!"

"Quick-Play spell activate! Soul Guardian!" I shouted as the card flipped face-up showing the spirit of N.G. Chain Girl protecting N.G. Phantom the Chain Master from a magic blast. "I release a monster I control and raise another one's defense by the amount of the released one's!" Alpha Wing vanished from the field before Zeus-X's spear could reach it.

Beta Spike – Space Dragon (Rank: 4, DEF: 2000 - 4000, ORU: 0)

"Then I'm just going to attack Beta instead!" Ryuuji shouted and his monster changed targets, firing its flamethrower at my second dragon. I shielded my face with both hands from the impact as the fire surrounded me from all sides.

"I activate Defense Mill's second effect from my graveyard!" I shouted and the flames backed away from me. "I banish this card to make the damage I should take become 0 and then I sent two cards from my deck to the graveyard for each 500 points of damage negated." Since it was 800 points of damage I had to mill just two cards.

I and Ryuuji glared at each other, then I jumped on Beta's back and we speeded to search for action cards. We found two lying next to each other at the edge of a road.

"It's mine!" we both shouted and jumped off the backs of our monsters, stretching our arms toward. "I will win!" then the most unexpected thing happened as Ryuuji pushed me aside taking the Action card. Our monsters grabbed us before we fall down and landed on the ground.

"Victory is mine!" Ryuuji shouted. "Action Card – _**Below and Again**_! I destroy _Imperial Iron Wall_ and my _Destromech Zeus-X_ gets to attack _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ again!"

"Trap Activate! Future Show!" A portal opened behind Beta Spike and the dragon stepped into it, vanishing from the field. "I remove Beta Spike from the field till my next Standby Phase."

"This means that _Destromech Zeus-X_ 's attack will change into a direct attack instead!" the mecha fired its flamethrower at me, burning the entire ground.

"And the winner of the duel is!…- Wait!" Smiley shouted. "What is this? A miracle!?"

Everyone stared in disbelieve as I walked out of the flames undamaged and still in the game.

 **Yuksel's LP: 300 – 1**

"One life point?!" Ryuuji stared at me stunned. "But how?"

"It's simple." I said as a card materialized besides me. "When you pushed me aside to grab the action card you seem to have forgotten that there were two, not just one. I was able to grab it and it turned that this was the card I needed. Action Spell – _**The Big 1**_ : When I receive a direct attack that would make my life points zero I make them 1 instead and end the battle phase. But during my next end phase I'm going to automatically lose."

"One point, one turn…" Ryuuji looked at me in disbelieve. "You know that there isn't a card in your deck that could beat my combo and yet you are still putting everything on the line into one small hope that has a possibility of one percent to happen…"

"That's right." Even if not showing it, the flames had some effect on me and my entire body was now shaking. "I won't give up, even if it cost me a lot."

"I see. Then I activate _Burial from a Different Dimension_ and move _Beta Spike_ from your banished zone to the graveyard. Now it won't be able to return back during your next turn. Turn end."

I put a hand over my deck; it was still trembling and my hearth was racing, cold sweet running down my face. At this moment a voice sounded in my head.

 _ **This was too much for you. You did well surviving till now so now, rest.**_

It was Yami's voice. I looked up and found myself no more in a duel, but instead standing inside an empty void with my look alike standing against me.

"You used them because I forced you, but weren't able to see the truth." Yami turned away and started walking toward some sort of light. I tried to follow him, but my body just wouldn't move.

"What do you mean?!" I shouted at him.

Yami turned his head toward me. "The biggest proof that a duelist has evolved lies in his deck. No matter how strong you are, if you don't accept to change you will never be able to become any better. That's why the soul of a true duelist lies in his deck. Because just like the duelist his deck needs to evolve as well; to grow and change along with its user. The same is for the dragons. They want to change as well; to evolve."

Yami stepped through the light closing it behind himself as darkness took over my senses.

* * *

 **Yami/Real Yuksel's POV**

Finally, I'm free to move in this world again! I looked at my hands, feeling their touch again, feeling the ground below my feet, the wind hitting into my face. I put a hand on my forehead and looked toward Ryuuji grinning.

"Good morning." I smoke two simple words which were enough to take my old friend aback.

"The real…" he mumbled.

" _ **Welcome back master."**_

I couldn't help but feel genuine happy as Fox's spirit form appeared next to me, smiling.

" _ **It's been so long since I felt this presence."**_

And of course Wolf appeared as well to my other side, followed by Phantom, Blade Buster, Chain Girl and everyone else.

" _Good to see you all again too."_ I spoke to them. _"I know that you all tend to be very loyal, but you didn't need to be so mean to the other guy."_

" _ **But he took you away from us."**_ Fox protested.

" _But he's not our enemy so I would please ask you to help him out when I can't."_ everyone nodded at me request. "Good, now let's win this!"

"Let's!" Both Fox and Wolf nodded then the former spoke again. "Master, are you feeling it as well?"

"Of course I do." I answered looking at my duel disk, the glowing coming from it was getting brighter; it was already getting impatient to come out. "I sense what he failed to notice. So, please, give me your strength to perform a miracle."

"There is no need to ask for something like this." Fox put a hand over my deck followed by everyone else. All of them merged with mine as I took hold of the card that I was about to draw.

"My turn…"

"My turn…"

"DRAW!" We all swiped our hand to the while still holding the card, as a trait of light followed the card, creating a shining arc draw.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1, Hand: 1**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900, Hand: 0**

One point, one card in my hand, one turn to settle this or I lose. The positive side of things? The strength I was given by my monsters surpasses that of a single person by a thousand. I looked at the card and smirked.

" _ **Miraculous Return**_!" the spell appeared showing an artwork of N.G. Phantom the Chain standing with broken gear and injured. "I target one monster in my graveyard and special summon it!" The black portal formed in front of me as _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ _(Rank: 4, ATK: 2500, ORU: 0)_ floated out of it and roared. "The monster revived by this effect has its effects negated."

"Even if they weren't negated a Xyz monster's effects can't be activated without overlay units." Ryuuji remarked.

"That's not why I choose it." I replied as the Xyz portal formed over my head.

"You aren't…"

"I am!" I shouted and raised my right hand toward the portal. Beta Spike turned into a dark purple beam of light and flew into it.

" _Suffering dragon made from the darkness of our hearths. Break the chains of your prison and make both heaven and hell tremble before your might and undying hatred_."

My extra deck opened and I took the card in it. It was a glowing blank one. Once I touched it the card burned and peeled, turning black with the text and artwork appearing as well.

" _Xyz Change! Appear before me! Rank 4! Dragon born from despair!_ _ **Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon**_!"

A purple lighting fell from the sky and crashed before me before taking the form a dragon coated in darkness. The dragon spread its wings, revealing the beast's true form. Its armored hands were now bigger and heavier covered in silver, the armor on its chest was heavier and its legs were now armored as well.

The beast flicked its long black tail, covered with silver spikes on its backside, with two blades at the tip. The dragon's wings were twice the size of its devolved form's and were now located on the backside of its waist. Beta Saber wore a black helmet on its head that looked much like the previous one with the difference that this one was didn't have any blades on it.

 **Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon, Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ORU: 1**

"What kind of beast is this?" Ryuuji protested.

"Destroy!" I shouted jumping on my monster's back and holding tightly. " _Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon_ attack _Destromech Zeus-X_! _Doomsday Thunder Saber_!" The two monsters crashed into each other and mine got sent flying back. Zeus-X threw its spear toward my dragon, but Beta easily dodged it and fired a purple thunder from its mouth knocking the mecha back.

"It's really furious." Ryuuji noted as his Zeus-X grabbed Beta and smashed it into the ground just to get electrocuted in return. The two monster strengthen their firsts and hit each other.

"Hahaha, due to Beta Saber's ability I take no battle damage while it has an Overlay unit attached to it!" Zeus-X started to give away under the might of my dragon. " _Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon_ 's effect activate! At the end of the battle phase I detach an overlay unit and destroy all monsters it battled this turn, along with this, my opponent takes damage equal to half of their combined attack!"

"What!" Ryuuji yelped as my dragon took off spreading its wings and raising its head toward the sky.

A thunder shooting from its helmet and forming into a giant purple saber. Beta Saber stuck his head toward the mecha and flew against it.

"I won't fall like this!" Ryuuji yelled and jumped of Zeus-X toward an Action Card.

"Struggling to stay in? How useless you are now!" I jumped off my dragon's back as well, falling head first toward the ground below me. I rolled in midair and landed on my feet before grabbing the Action Card below me.

"Action Card – Mirror Barrier!" A barrier formed around Zeus-X, a last try to protect it! A pathetic sight, but my dragon still couldn't break the barrier. That lucky bastard!

"Action Card – Second Damage! When a monster's destruction by a card effect is negated we both take its level multiplied by 200 as damage!" I shouted and the barrier around Zeus-X broke. Using the chance my dragon stuck it in the chest.

"2000 points of damage?!" Ryuuji cried in disbelieve.

"Is this going to be a draw?!" the announcer shouted in disbelieve.

"A far cry from it!" I laughed. " _Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon_ 's final effect activate!" The dragon flew high into the sky, deactivating its saber and curled into a ball; its body glowing with darkness! "I release _Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon_ to negate and effect that would deal effect damage! And then- THE OPPONENT TAKES ITS ATTACK AS DAMAGE!"

 _Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon_ exploded into colorful fireworks that lighted up the entire stadium. Ryuuji fell on his knees, looking at the sky.

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1900 - 0**

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1, Hand: 0 (Winner!)**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

"And winner of the duel as well as the duelist two will advance into the next round of Miami Championship is Kuroba Yuksel!" the audience went wild at the announcement and the spirits of my monsters formed beside me.

" _ **We did it!"**_ Fox jumped up and down cheerfully.

I nodded. "Seeing you guys was fun while it lasted. Take care of it."

No matter fun good it feels to be back in control, I have limited time on the surface. There is no use fighting it, so I simply close my eyes. It's your turn again, boy.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

Action Card - **Soul Explode** : Target 1 Monster you control, and if you do, equip 1 monster from your opponents Graveyard to that target at random.

Action Card - **Below and Again** : Destroy 1 face-up spell or trap card you control: 1 Monster you control can make a second attack this turn.

Action Card - **The Big 1** : Activate only when an opponent monster declare a direct attack that would reduce your LP to 0: Make your LP become 1 ,and if you do, end the Battle Phase. During your next End Phase after you activated this card you automatically lose the Duel.

 **Broken Gear FR-4168** LV: 4/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summon from your hand, you can target two "Broken Gear" monsters in your graveyard; shuffle them into the deck, and if you do, draw 2 cards. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material Monster ains the following effect: When it's Synchro Summoned it gains 1000 ATK.

 **Broken Gear SV-11s5** LV: 3/Earth/Machine/ATK: 900/DEF: 300

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Broken Gear" from your Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material Monster ains the following effect: When Synchro Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, then inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect.

 **N.G. Dragius, LV: 2/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 300/DEF: 200**

Effect: While this card is face-up on the field all monsters you controls become Dragon-Type. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

 **N.G. Big Hat** LV: 1/Light/Fairy/ATK: 300/DEF: 100

Effect: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned this way this card's level becomes equal to the level of the monster you sent to the Graveyard.

 **N.G. Dasher** LV: 1/Wind/Warrior/Tuner/ATK: 300/DEF: 0

Effect: When you Normal Summon a "N.G." monster you can Special Summon this card from your card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon; draw 1 card for each "N.G." monster used as Synchro Material for this Synchro Summon.

 **Alpha Wing – Time Dragon** LV: 7/Light/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: During either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish both it and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. When an opponent monster declare a direct while this card is removed from play by its own effect: You can Special Summon this card from your banished zone then change the attack to this card instead. When this removed from play card is Special Summoned by its own effect it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monste(s) removed from play by this card's effect.

 **Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon** Rank: 4/Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

3 Level 4 DARK monsters

Effect: You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 DARK Rank 3 or 4 Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials as the Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Materials attached to it it can't be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battles involving this card. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then your opponent takes damage equal to this card's ATK on the field.

● Once per turn at the end of either player's Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then Destroy as many monsters your opponent controls that battled with this monster this turn as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the combined original ATK of those destroyed monsters.

 **Unfinished Bomb** (Spell) Normal

Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, they draw 1 card.

 **Rusty Double Spear** (Spell) Equip

This card can only be equipped to a "Destromech" Synchro Monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and if it attack a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **Miraculous Return** (Spell) Normal

If there's a "N.G." monster in your Graveyard; target 1 monster in you Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effect are negated and it cannot declare an attack this turn,

* * *

 **A/N: At last, this chapter is complete! For those of you who don't read the Arc-V Manga and for those who haven't noticed the similarities, the Action Field - Dream Highway is based of the field on which Yugo and Ren dueled. It really bothers me how all Action Fields that appeared in the Manga are so amazing and well done, while the ones used in the Anime are most of the time, a** **disappointment.**

 **With this chapter I can announce two things! The first is that the story has officially reached 10.000 views! Something that wasn't possible to happen if it wasn't for you guys!**

 **The second thing that I'm going to announce is that the Standart Arc of this story isa going to end after 3 Chapters in which I'm going to try and make the Battle Royal as well as the very** **conclusion of the Arc, after which I want to make Chapter 31 just a giant A.N. in which I'm going to write about, whatever I come up with, personal thoughts on this "thing" that I'm writing, thoughts about what is currently going on in the Anime/Manga or the current news about the RL card game (I'm still salty that Speed Duels are a real format now). Thought If you guys aren't interested in this and I don't really have enought things to talk about, I may end up just starting the Synchro Arc with Chapter 31...**

 **I'm also warning you that the next 2-3 chapters will be rusted with 1 duel in chapter 28 and 3 duels in chapter 29. I'm not gonna talk about chapter 30, but I'm trying to make them better than my last few chapters and duels as much as possible. Also, don't forget to vote on the Poll about Original Summoning Methods that I put on my profil 'cause there are only three chapters left before I close it. For more info about this, see the on Chapter 19, 20 and that's about it, I think.**

 **Thanks to** _Sweet brisk_ **and** _dylandrennen35_ **for favoriting my story as well thanks to** _ZChester_ **and** _Vulpimaru_ **for following it!**

 **Now before I go to asnwering reviews, I want to say that it surprises me how one sarcasm about getting 10.000 reviews actually made people leave reviews... Just... Wow!**

 **Answer to** _LegionnaireBlaze_ **'s review: Thanks, I'm sure that Arc-VOC was an inspiration for alot of authors around here to write their own stories 'cause It sure was for me. Also, that score you give my story is twice larger than anything I would give myself...**

 **Answer to** aibcareer2k **'s review: ... You know... I never noticed this patent with Yuksel losing to Xyz Duelists only... You have a sharp eye...**

 **Also, I'm not sure how exactly you are picking your questions, but for some reason all of them were on the mark and thinking of an answer for them that won't spoil anything was a difficult task. But to answer your question, both Yes and Maybe, depending which Yuksel you are talking about.**

 **If you ask about the Yuksel we knew since the very beginning of the story, or as I like to call him "Fake Yuksel" then yes, he will gain a fusion card for his own Archetype.**

 **On the other hand, if you mean Yami/Real Yuksel who is also the real owner of the "N.G." deck the chances are 40 to 60. Honestly I have so much to fix in this deck right now that a "N.G. Fusion" or whatever is my last fret.**

 **With all said and done I'm going off now. Till next time everybody!**

 **ShadowFire10 out!**


	28. Chapter 28

The Approaching Danger

 **Hema's POV**

I have to admit, I generally don't have anything against that childish card game that seems to reigns over this world, or universe. Or maybe timeline? But who cares about the details?! Important part is that I'm able to tolerate all this nonsense to the most part, but a battle royal with the city as the field? The day in which I'm going to understand why this game is so important may never come. Though I guess this scale of show-off is good of their business…

Back to the topic, let me give you a brief summary of what exactly is happening. The second round ended with all of us; me, my brother, Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka winning our duels and making it to the top 16. Then the quarter finals were decided to be an all-out Battle Royal; the best part of this is that in order to duel you first have to find two shitty pendulum cards that are scattered across the entire city.

My luck in searching so far wasn't that good as I looked all over the Jungle area of the gigantic Action Field and the number of pendulum cards I found so far varies between zero and, well, zero…

I heard steps coming closer to my spot and quickly rose my head over the bush, behind which I was currently searching, and looked toward the person. With both hands on the hips and amusement written all over his face the bastard I came to know as my brother was looking down at me.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat. "May I ask what is my dear sister doing behind a bush looking like a lost puppy?"

"Asshole." I stood back on my feet and stepped in front of him. "If you are just going to talk and not help just leave."

"Such a nuisance," I squeezed my fists; like he is the one to talk about this. "Choose two." My brother said holding up four pendulum cards.

"How?!" I shouted at him. I was unable to find one for hours and he already has four?

He shrugged "I just happened to find them while looking around the field."

I looked the cards closely and found out that those cards were like made for us in design and names. _**Pendulum Statue Black Moon**_ showed a red crystal in the center of a black circle. _**Pendulum Statue Crimson Chain**_ was similar to Yuya's charm pendant, but red with black wings and chains wrapped around it. _**Pendulum Statue Blue Mermaid**_ was as its name suggest a blue statue of a mermaid with her hands raised toward the sky. _ **Pendulum Statue Yellow Bow**_ looked like two golden wings connected to each other with a green diamond and was beautiful.

 **Pendulum Statue, Black Moon LV: 5/Dark/Rock/Scale: 8/ATK: 500/DEF: 500**

 **Pendulum Statue, Crimson Chain LV: 9/Fire/Rock/Scale: 4/ATK: 900/DEF: 900**

 **Pendulum Statue, Blue Mermaid LV: 2/Water/Rock/Scale: 11/ATK: 200/DEF: 200**

 **Pendulum Statue, Yellow Bow LV: 7/Light/Rock/Scale: 5/ATK: 700/DEF: 700**

I glared at my brother and took _Blue Mermaid_ and _Yellow Bow_ while not breaking our eye contact. I shuffled the cards into my deck and quickly jumped back, activating my duel disk.

"Let's duel now!" this seems to have caught my brother by surprise, because he just stood there looking at me dumbfound.

"Eh?"

"You heard me!" I shouted again, pointing at him. "I finally get you back for our first duel in this world."

"Ah this." He laughed. "Ok, I accept, but you know that the loser has to give one of his Pendulum Statues to the winner, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I think that Black Moon would work very nicely in my deck as well!"

"We will see." My brother activated his duel disk as well and I could feel myself one step closer to the satisfaction of seeing that bastard lose to me.

"Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I go first!" I'm not going to give my brother any kind of advantaged this time around. I quickly scanned my hand and smirked. "Perfect! I, using the scale two Modern HERO Blue Avenger and the scale seven _Modern HERO Crimson Slime_ set the pendulum scale!"

"A Pendulum Summon right of the bite." I saw my brother smile, but ignored him.

"Swing, righteous pendulum of fate; open the door towards salvation and hope for this agonized world!" I raised both my hands towards the portal in the sky while chanting. "Pendulum Summon! Arise, _Modern HERO Chill Child (LV: 3, ATK: 1100)_ and the head of Heroes, the crime fighter with ultimate superpower, _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!"

My brother whistled surprised. Don't tell me that he expect from me to make some small child play. Always acting all high and mighty, but it all ends now!

" _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ 's effect activate! I conduct a fusion summon using her and another monster on my field as materials!" I put both of my hands over my chest. . "The beautiful little snow flower and the queen of heroes join forces together to form the symbol of justice! Wise as a river, Strong as a storm and gentle as a single water drop! Unleash the power of chaotic justice, _Modern HERO Sina the North (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!"

I drew a card. "At this moment Blue Avenger's effect activates! Since I fusion summon I draw a card!" I looked at the two traps in my hand and smirked. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Good job." My brother applauded. "Calling out your ace monsters on the first turn. This shows just how serious you are about this duel. And because of this, I'm going to put everything I have in this duel as well! Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

He looked at the card and grinned before putting it on his duel disk. "When there are no monsters on my field I can special summon _N.G. Runner (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_! Next I release _Runner_ to advance summon an even stronger monster!"

The warrior disappeared in light and a black portal formed in front of my brother. Four chains came out of the dark abyss followed by a familiar face. " _I call upon, the magician cursed by the devil, N.G. Phantom the Chain Master (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_!"

So his ace card joined the fight as well and its attack is higher than mines with 100 points. Good thing that I have my two traps to deal with his attacks.

"I activate the effect of _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master_!" my brother shouted as the chains attached to his monster started gathering dark energy. "If _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master_ advance summoned it destroys all monsters the opponent control with defense, less that its attack power!"

"What?" this card had a second effect I didn't know about?! "Damn you! But now I activate the pendulum ability of _Modern HERO Crimson Slime_ to revive _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_ from my Extra Deck!"

"Heh, very well then." My brother hold up two cards from his hand. "But I expected such a move from you! I, using the scale four, _Pendulum Statue Crimson Chain_ and the scale eight, _Pendulum Statue Black Moon_ , set the pendulum scale!" a portal appeared in the sky as my brother took a third card. "I told you that I'm going to give everything I have in this duel! Pendulum Summon! _Dragon dyed in the blood of fallen heroes, rise against your foes and burn them in eternal flames, Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)_!"

I took a breath of relief. So lucky that he had only one other monster to pendulum summon, or my traps wouldn't be enough to protect me.

"First of all, due to _Pendulum Statue Black Moon_ 's Pendulum effect all Dark monsters I control gain 300 defense!"

 _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master (LV: 6, DEF: 1800 - 2100)_

 _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon (LV: 7, DEF: 2000 - 2300)_

"Secondly, due to _Pendulum Statue Crimson Chain_ 's pendulum effect all Dragon-type monsters gain 400 attack!"

 _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500 - 2900)_

"With this out of the way, don't think I forgot about your back row!" my brother put his last card in the duel disk. "I activate the Spell card, _**Underground Chain Curse**_! When _Phantom, the Chain Master_ is on the field I destroy spell and trap cards up to the number of monsters on my field!"

"Stop trolling me, damn it!" I yelled at him. It's not fear to always dodge my traps like this.

"Battle!" he completely ignored my protest and continued on! "Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon attacks _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_! _Spiral Hell Flame_!" the power of the attack forced me to fall on my knees.

 **Hema's LP: 4000 - 3500**

"I'm not done!" the bastard said as my dragon roared once more. "If Gamma Blast destroys a monster by battle during the turn it is summoned, my opponent takes damage equal to the levels of the monsters in my Pendulum Scales times 200! _Hell Star_!" I looked up and saw a purple lightning falling toward me. It hit, and I couldn't hold my cries of pain.

 **Hema's LP: 3500 - 700**

"Last attack! _Phantom, the Chain Master_ , attack Kuroba Hema directly! _Infinity Chains Blast_!" No, I can't lost here, like this. I can't lose to him. Forcing myself back to my feet I started running. The attack was coming closer and closer when I grabbed an action card from the ground.

… _Candy Coat_ …

… Déjà vu?

"Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaahhhhaaaaaaaa!" The explosion from the dark blast sent me flying into the air, before crashing on the ground.

 **Hema's LP: 700 - 0**

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0 (Winner!)**

 **Hema's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

I rubbed my rear. It took its most real beating in this duel. I never thought that this red headed bastard could be so rough. I'm going to get him back for this one day. Ah, and talking about the wolf…

"That was a very anticlimactic duel." He sighed, with both hands into the pockets of his pants. "But a duel is a duel and a win is a win, so _Pendulum Statue, Yellow Bow_." Really, not even asking if I'm ok?

"Tch." I opened the deck and took the card, handing it to him. I hope that he enjoys happening it, because I'm going to take it back from him soon enough.

"Very well." He walked away. "Now if you are done whining about the lost, let's go find someone to duel."

What he didn't know is that I'm just so far away from breaking someone's neck now.

* * *

 **General POV**

Two hooded individuals were walking in the ancient ruins when the taller one of them made a gesture to stop. The two duck and took off their hoods, revealing their faces.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"We aren't the only ones here." Ryuuji answered and looked ahead once again.

Marching through the field were four in similar blue uniforms. The one in the lead was a short familiar boy with tied up blue hair, the following him from behind all wore helmets that hid their identities.

"Fusion has come to join in the party, huh?" Ryuuji rose once again after the four disappeared from his view.

"Do you think we should engage in a fight with them?" Sophie asked from both curiousness and worry.

Ryuuji shook his head at the question. "Small ants like those aren't worth our time. We are going to avoid contact with them as much as possible." A playful smirk then appeared on Ryuuji's face. "Though… I would love to see that look of despair written on the face of those twisted invaders."

"Yeah." Sophie nodded and turned in another direction. "Let's hurry, the darkness will soon be born in this world. The dragons must not be consumed by it."

Ryuuji silently followed after the little girl. He knew that what she said was right. A war was awaiting the four dimension. But that's not something they have to associate themselves with.

For Ryuuji and Sophie their goal was to prevent something more horrible from happening to this world that a war. To stop a catastrophe that would annihilate all four dimensions from happening. The battle ahead of them was going to be a tragedy and only they had the powers to fight it.

* * *

 **Hema's POV**

Both I and my brother were running toward the _Ancient Ruins_ part of the Action field. We looked around for duelists to challenge for two hours with no luck. Giving up we sat down under a tree to relax and watched the ongoing duels.

I was disappointed from the result of Yuzu's duel with Dennis (the opposite can be said about my brother who seems to have taken a liking for that guy's style.) and at the same time it lost signal with the Ruins area. We found this suspicious enough and when the signal from the Volcano area disappeared as well after a girl that looks like Yuzu but with blue hair appeared and challenged Dennis to a duel we were convinced that something is going on.

"What are you assumptions?" I asked the red head running in front of me.

"Something really bad." He answered not slowing his pace. "Probably something with Fusion."

"That girl's clothes were similar to Sora's in a way." I remembered. "But if that's true then she must be Yuzu's Fusion counterpart."

"She certainly is." My brother nodded. "This means that Yuzu has counterparts as well, but there is no need to worry about her safety. It seems that the blue chick is after Dennis because of his Xyz."

"What about us? We keep getting mistaken for someone else. Even Yuto said that we look like his friends from Xyz. Could that mean that we have Fusion counterparts as well?"

"You heard what those guys from outer space said. Yuksel and Hema Kuroba are beings exclusive to this timeline. We must remember that here we aren't really existing beings, but just souls that possessed someone. So I'm saying that the chances for the original versions to have dimension counterparts would be fifty on fifty."

"Well, I hope that there aren't any counterparts of them then. The last thing I need is another version of me trying to kill me." In fact, aren't dimension counterparts like siblings? After all, they make look similar, but there are a few differences in their appearances and genes which make them look a little bit less than twins.

"I can't agree with you more. Dealing with one of you is bad enough, no idea what it would be with two, three or even four." From now on, I'm just going to ignore his comments. I won't get uptight because of his words or anything. So can I hit him in the face at least once?

My brother stopped running and stared toward the distance. There was Yuya with Yuto's dragon dueling three guys in blue and with mechanical hounds.

"What's that?! The prey came to us on its own?" a voice laughed behind us.

We turned around and saw another three guys in blue uniforms with helmets covering the top of their face.

"Who are you?" I held my duel disk up.

"It seems those don't know anything." The one with a green gem on his helmed said.

"Carding them would be a piece of cake!" The second with a yellow gem added and all three of them activated their duel disks, which unlike the standard ones had the form of a shield blue shield with the energy blade being a red sword.

"Heh, looks like we don't have any other options now, do we?" my brother said with a half serious, half joking tone.

 _ **I want to handle this duel.**_

The spirit of the real Hema appeared beside me.

' _I can handle it myself!_ ' I retorted back. Was she underestimating my dueling skills?!

 _ **I know you can, but that's personal!**_

This was the first time I heard her yelling; guess this duel mattered a lot for her. I just nodded and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling lighter. Once I reopened my eyes I was no more inside the body.

"So you chose to show up as well, Imouto-chan." The voice was the same as my brother's but yet it was filled with more authority. And once I got a look of him I understood why; his hair was black, not white.

"Great minds think alike Onii-chan!" the real Fema answered back with a smug look.

"If you believe such nonsense." Yuksel nodded and both of them turned toward the three guys in blue. "Not that both of us are here, let's give those fools a taste of hell, like only we know how."

"I'm with you on this, Onii-chan!" The other me and Yuksel activated their duel disk as well.

"DUEL!" all five of them shouted.

* * *

 **General POV**

Ryuuji and Sophie were currently inside the jungle area of the Action Fiend, thinking which way to take from there on. They had to get to the Iceberg side of the field as fast as possible.

"I think we are lost!" Sophie whined.

"Stupid, what are you taking me for? We are not lost." Sophie glared draggers at the man in front of her, until a small idea came to her mind.

"Really? Then care to tell me where we are right now?"

Ryuuji never responded back to that question.

Sophie face palmed. "Just great."

"Hey, did you hear this?" a voice echoed not too far away from where the due was standing. The bushes started moving and the guys in blue with helmets appeared before Ryuuji and Sophie. Seeing the two duelist before them the new trio grinned.

"Boys, I think we found ourselves some entertainment!" the one with the red gem said and all three of them laughed

"Fusion…" Sophie mumbled readying her duel disk, before Ryuuji raise a hand signaling her to not interfere.

"I can deal with all three of those weaklings by myself. Don't waste your energy on them." The comment made the blue trio's faces to twist with anger.

"What was that scum? If you want to be carded first so much!" The three people in blue activated their duel disks.

A small smirk formed on Ryuuji's lips as he activated his own duel disk. "You are talking too much; like all weaklings you three barks but can't bite a shit."

"Why you!?" the trio clenched their teeth.

"DUEL!"

* * *

At the same time in another part of the jungle two boys cried on in pain and collapsed on the ground, limp. Soon a purple aura swallowed them, replacing their bodies with two cards.

Hikaru stood over his creations looking at them coldly. "So Standard is trying to form its own force to oppose Academia, huh? Those weaklings won't be able to stand a turn against the Obelisk Force."

"Wasn't that obvious enough from the word 'trying'?" Ritsuko said back with a grin on her face. She kneeled down and touched the ground, closing her eyes. "The ones you are after went this way." A certain pink hair laughed at those words.

Avice stepped before Hikaru and Ritsuko in all of her glory. She was wearing once again her purple officer outfit and had an activated pink duel disk on her left hand with one monster card on it.

"Now that Academia has finally came it's time to make our move as well!" The silhouette of a purple monster with crimson eyes appeared behind Avice, smiling.

Hikaru and Ritsuko nodded, the silhouettes of two beasts with glowing green and yellows eyes respectively appeared behind their owners and masters. The three duelists dashed in different directions, each of them accomplished by their monster.

The hunt has begun.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Pendulum Statue,** _Black Moon LV: 5/Dark/Rock/Scale: 8/ATK: 500/DEF: 500_

Pendulum Effect: All DARK monsters you control gain 300 DEF.

Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Pendulum Statue,** _Crimson Chain LV: 9/Fire/Rock/Scale: 4/ATK: 900/DEF: 900_

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can have all Dragon-Type monsters you currently control gain 400 ATK.

Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Pendulum Statue,** _Blue Mermaid LV: 2/Water/Rock/Scale: 11/ATK: 200/DEF: 200_

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can have all Aqua-Type monsters you currently control gain 400 DEF.

Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Pendulum Statue,** _Yellow Bow LV: 7/Light/Rock/Scale: 5/ATK: 700/DEF: 700_

Pendulum Effect: All WATER monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Underground Chain Curse**_ (Spell) Normal

If you control "N.G. Phantom, the Chain Master": Destroy Spell/Trap Cards up to the number of monsters you control.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guess who is back? Back I am! Short, boring, not much action? I know, I know. It's just that the** **hype from Episode 125 was so big for me that I couldn't hold my horses and had to post this! I must that of Berserk Yuya for the amazing feeling Episode 125 gave me. Why must Regualar Yuya be such a horrible character? I mean, how is possible for** **Manga Yuya, my favorite version of the character to be this awesome while the Anime version of him is...**

 **...Burn it! Just burn it!**

 **As for Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, I'm still unable to find the reason why Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon even exist when this big bro outclasses it in every possible way.**

 **Ah... Now If I could get that Speedroid and Phantom Knight support that will allow me to make that Yuya/Yuto/Yugo deck with all four dimension dragons, Nirvana High Paladin and Clear Wing Fast Dragon... One day... One day...**

 **Stepping away from the shit post fest. I want to thank** spiderlord4 **for the favorite and follow. Also, thanks to** xXYuseiXAkikoXx **for favoriting the story.**

 **Answer to** D3lph0xL0v3r **'s review: Thanks! Well, I'm not going to give a name, but the Fake Yuksel a.k.a the one we knew from the start is just a boy from our world. Right now he and the Fake Hema are just two souls trapped in the body of someone else. You have to idea how much of a nightmare is to write those four when they use the same names...**

 **Answer to** Lspaceship **'s review: Ok, I'm not sure about who Uni is, maybe you wanted to write Oni, maybe something completely different, but the funny thing is that I wanted to put** _Ghostrick_ **in the story for a long time now, but what really stops me from doing it was the archetype itself... All I can say is that a** _Ghostrick_ **deck** **will in fact appear in the Xyz Arc.**

 **Answer to** aibcareer2k **'s review: Thanks! And his own fusion cards will appear in his second or third duel in the Synchro Arc!**

 **I said also everything I had, so now I want to take my time and ask you guys somethings. What are your thoughts on the latest episodes? So** **mething that catch your attention in them? What do you think of the demon (Zarc) that manifest around Yuri and Yuya when they go Berserk?**

 **Lastly, I want to say that this chapter and the next one are going to be posted at the same time, which you have probably noticed, but just saying it if someone just jumped to chapter 29 instead!**


	29. Chapter 29

The Supreme Dragon King! Delta Tyrant - Horror Dragon!

 ** _(Fifty Shades of Antique Gear)_**

 **Yami/Real Yuksel's POV**

That world is still one big pain in the ass as I can see. Those morons that call themselves Obelisk Force had not only challenged me and my dear Imouto-chan to a duel but from the look on their face I can guess that they actually believe they have a chance!

Ohohoho! It will be so much fun to blow them away, beat them, and destroy them! Avenge Xyz! Protect Standard! Accept Fusion!

" **Master!"** _Fox_ materialized next to me with a worried expression; something unusual for her carefree attitude. **"Please calm down! Don't let the voices misguide you!"**

" _I know, I know! But it's hard to concentrate with those four yelling inside my head!"_ I answered telepathically and faced the Obelisk Forces.

"Hey sis, how much time do you it will take us to beat those ants?" Without looking at her I could feel that this question amused her.

"One turn from each of us." The three fools before me clenched their fists. Such incompetent idiots, thinking that we underestimate them. "Let's at least give them a turn."

I nodded and reached out toward the fools. "You heard my dear Imouto-chan. We give you the first move."

"We will destroy you before your turn has even come!" one of them laughed; how disgusting. "My turn!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I summon _Antique Gear Hound Dog (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ and set two cards. Turn end." Yes, end your turn faster! We are going to put this dog down when our turn come!

"My turn! Draw!" the second one of them yelled, even though drawing during first turn is not allowed!

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization and fuse the three _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ in my hand! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV: 7, ATK: 1800)_!" Another pathetic monster showed up, and what is with those stats? Level seven but only 1800 attack points?

"Battle! _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ attack directly!" the order catch me off guard. "Tremble before the power of Academia!"

"Huh?" I titled my head as the monster jumped toward me. Players are not allowed to attack during first turn as well. "Interesting." I smirked and took a card from my hand.

"When _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ attacks the opponent cannot attack spells or traps!" the beast fired three streams of fire from its mouths creating an explosion.

"How pretty!" the smoke around me cleared just enough to show up the black shield I wield in my right hand. "A pretty neat effect for cheaters like you. Drawing and attacking during first turn. You truly are, nothing but a bunch of talentless scum with big mouths."

"H-how?!" they took a step back. Afraid now? It's pointless to be scared after jumping in this mess by yourselves.

"It's pretty simple, actually." I rose my shield and a red eye opened, glaring at the trio. "Have Academia never taught you about the existence of hand traps? Monsters whose effects trigger from the hand? The moment _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ attacked I activate the effect of _**N.G. Sclerield**_ from my hand, special summoning it and negating the attack."

 **N.G. Sclerield, LV: 4/Fire/Zombie/ATK: 100/ DEF: 2900**

"Tch. You lucky bastard. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I activate _Instant Fusion_ and Special Summon _Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (LV: 5, ATK: 1400)_ from my Extra Deck!" One head, two heads or three heads they are still equally retarded and weak. At least he is getting rid of his own life points for me, hehe.

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Next I activate Polymerization to fuse _Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog_ on my field with _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ in my hand! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV: 7, ATK: 1800)_!"

He summoned it in a different way from the previous one. Does those monsters also have alternative summoning conditions? Now I get why they are so horrible for anything else, but swarming the field.

"I activate the Spell Card - Antique Gear Double Imitate! With this I Special Summon _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ _(LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ from my Graveyard with its effects negated!" At least this is proper swarming unlike the previous two. "Then I activate Polymerization again and fuse _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ with _Antique Gear Hound Dog_! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (LV: 9, ATK: 2800)!_ "

"Good job!" I applauded him. "At least one of you summoned a monster that isn't a complete garbage!"

"Why you?! When _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_ is summoned your life points are halved!"

"I don't think so!" my Imouto-chan said. "When an effect is activated that would change life points I can negate it and then, I Special Summon _Modern HERO Crimson Slime (LV: 3, DEF: 1100)_ from my hand!"

"Damn it! Then I attack your pathetic monster with _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_!"

"Nah, nah." I gestured with a finger. "When _Sclerield_ is on the field you can't attack anything else, so your attack is invalid."

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I set a card. Turn end!"

"Your move, my Imouto-chan." I gestured my hand forward. "Take your pick."

"Thanks." She bowed and stepped forward. "Unfortunately my hand right now isn't that good, so I guess you will have to finish the job."

"But of course." I bowed back. "That's why I'm here for, my Imouto-chan."

A soft giggle came from my Imuoto-chan. "Thanks. And since you three aren't following the rules we won't do it as well! Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

" _First I activate Polymerization and fuse Modern HERO Crimson Slime with_ _Modern HERO Burst Lady_ _in my hand!_ " the two monsters floated in the air.

"A Fusion Summon?!" the morons snapped. "From Standard?"

" _Hero of heat and flames, bring justice and burn the evil off this world! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 6! Modern Hero Phoenix Nova (LV: 6, ATK: 2300)!_ "

"Now you are going to see the power of a true fusion!" I shouted, encouraging my Imouto-chan.

"Battle! I attack _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ with _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_!" The two monsters collided as Phoenix Nova fired a fire blast the dog, turning it into molten metal. " _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova_ 's effect activates! When she destroy a monster by battle the opponent takes damage equal to its attack!"

"What?!" Another fire blast hit the weakling into the chest, knocking him on the ground.

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000 – 2700 – 1700**

"D-damn!" The man slowly got back up. "Trap Open! _**Antique Gear Renewal Fusion**_! When an ' _Antique Gear_ ' monster is destroy this card lets me Special Summon an ' _Antique Gear_ ' Fusion Monster that requires that monster as material! Appear, _Antique Gear Chaos Giant (LV: 10, ATK: 4500)_!"

"Whoa! That's some big shit right there!" I shouted with a smirk. Blowing this thing up will be so much fun.

"I set three cards and end my turn." My Imouto-chan looked at me. "I believe that you wanted to take out the boss monster."

"I'm so moved." I grinned and pointed toward the three fools. "Are you ready to pay for all the pain and sorrow you brought for our dimension?! My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

"How perfect!" I smiled looking at the card, _Phantom Magician_. "But before I start making moves _N.G. Sclerield_ 's final effect activates! During My Standby Phase I have to either pay 1000 life points or it's removed from the game. Sclerield already played its role so I won't pay." The shield on my hand closed its eyes before vanish into nothingness.

' _Are you guys ready?_ ' I thought.

" _ **Bring it on!"**_

" _ **Let's show them what the New Generation can do!"**_

" _ **They are just flies in our path!"**_

I took two cards from my hand. "I thought so too. Using the scale one, Miracle Magician and the scale eight, Phantom Magician, I set the pendulum scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters whose levels are from 2 to 7!" the scales rose into the air along with the shifting pendulum and the colorful portal.

"Swing, pendulum of fallen souls; open a portal of hope over the sacred field! Pendulum Summon! Come, my faithful servants! An orange and one green beam of energy fell from the portal in the sky above. " _N.G. Runner (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_ and _N.G. Lifter (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_!"

"A Pendulum Summon!" Whoa, those three morons are angrier that my dragons right now.

"I use _Lifter_ 's effect to raise _Runner_ 's level by one! Next I tune my level 4 _N.G. Lifter_ with my level 3, _N.G. Runner_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Runner_ turned into three green rings which went around _Lifter_ who then turned into four orbs of light.

" _Reality and Illusion become one before the king of time. Spread your wings dyed in unlimited wisdom where the past present and future become one! Synchro Summon! The dragon with wings of enlightenment! Level 7! Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)!_ "

"But he is not done yet!" Imouto-chan shouted. "Is that right, Onii-chan?"

"Completely! I summon N.G. Chain Puller (LV: 4, ATK: 1200) and use his effect to bring N.G. Lifter (LV: 4, DEF: 1500) back from the graveyard! Next, I overlay my two level four monsters!"

" _O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, Beta Spike – Space Dragon (Rank: 4, ATK: 2500, ORU: 2)!_ "

My two dragons started twisting and roaring with the anger coming from them hitting me full force. I took a step back and grasped my chest.

"Master!" Fox cried out distressed. "Don't lose yourself master!"

'Don't worry.' I took a deep breath. 'This wave emotions that they emitted just caught me off guard. I'm not losing myself.'

"Be careful master." She was genuine worried about my wellbeing it seems. I nodded at her and she disappeared again.

"Battle! _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ destroy _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_! _Timeline Collision_!" the trio laughed at me.

"You fool! Continuous Trap Open - _Fusion Trench_! With this non-Fusion monsters cannot declare an attack anymore!" A barrier formed around their monsters, blocking my dragons.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue. "Now I see how fools like you could be able to take over the Xyz Dimension. But what else should you expect from scum? Nothing, but cowardly tactics. I bet you are also always going in groups of three to have an advantage in number as well." I glared at them, the anger inside of me building more and more. "But it doesn't matter! I activate _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's effect, targeting _Antique Gear Chaos Giant_! _Distant Void_!"

Alpha Wing stretched its hands toward, two blue portals appeared into the sky. The gateways sucked my dragon and the giant inside before closing.

"What happened with my monster?"

"It was removed from play." I explained simply. "Due to this trap of yours, which by the way is pure racism, our promise for a quick defeat wasn't fulfilled. But that doesn't change the fact that you guys have no chance against us. Turn End."

"You little shit! Draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700, Hand: 3**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my two _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ from the hand! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (LV: 5, ATK: 1400)_!" That miserable dog again?

"For Grelyson's sake, again?!" My Imouto-chan groaned in disapproval. "Trap open – **_Hero Strike_**. When a monster is summoned or activates its effects while a 'HERO' monster is on the field I negate and destroy it."

"T-turn end."

"Those bastards. My turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

"Due to _Fusion Trench_ 's other effect if I didn't summon anything that isn't a Fusion Monster this turn, my fusion Monsters can attack the opponent directly!" My eyes widened. Not only does this block attacks, but on top of that it allows them to attack directly. Those bastards.

"Trap Open!" my Imouto-chan interfered and a card showing Elemental HERO Sparkman protecting a kid from an attack appeared onto the field. " ** _True Hero_**! I remove one 'HERO' from my graveyard and the next attack declared against me this turn is negated!"

"Then, I'm just going to attack you instead." He pointed at me. Those guys literally fell into our trap just now.

"Bring it on bastard!" I readied myself. "If you really think that you guys have a chance against me then bring it on!"

"You will regret those words! Battle! _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ attack directly!" The dog charged toward me. The flaw of those monsters, other than their pathetic stats is that they don't negate monster's effect.

" _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's effect activate! _Distant Void_!"

"Nani?!" Ah, this priceless expression they make when witnessing Alpha's true power. A blue portal appeared between me and _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ from which a familiar white dragon appeared.

"When a direct attack is declared while _Alpha Wing_ is removed from play by its own effect I can Special Summon and make it the new attack target!" as I explained Alpha spread its wings, which then gained a blue aura. "Furthermore, Alpha gains attack equal to that of the monster it removed from play!"

 _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500 - 7000)_

"7-7000?!" the two monsters charged at one another with Alpha Wing using his wings to cut _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ in two. "Kkkkyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000 – 0**

"H-he defeat him?!" Fear. That was the emotion that I saw written onto their faces.

"Next I activate _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's effect, targeting _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_! _Distant Void_!" And just like last time, the two monsters disappeared from the field. "Now, make your move." I grinned evilly at the last of those morons.

"M-my turn. D-draw."

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 1**

"I set one card. Turn end."

"How fitting for weaklings like those." I told my Imouto-chan.

"Totally agree with you, Onii-chan. Draw!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

"Hmm…" My Imouto-chan turned toward me. "Here is another gift for you Onii-chan." A face-down card appeared onto her field. "I end my turn. Take them down!"

"W-what?!" the two remaining opponents shouted confused. Really, if she has attacked just now she could take down the one with 1700 life points.

"Whatever you say." I waved it off. "It would be a pleasure to smash them. My turn. DRAW!"

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000, Hand: 0**

My entire body froze at the simply sight of the card I just drew. The hatred I was feeling till now wasn't from Alpha nor Beta. It was the hatred of the one whom Academia has insulted the most. The one whom everyone is hating because of those wicked people.

"Heh." But it was still funny. "Hahaha." Their sins are so deep that even their own source of power was disgusted from what they have become. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Brilliant! Such a magnificent turn around! Even I couldn't predict something like this happening! Let's the last turn of this duel begin now! _Distant Void_!"

I threw my hands upward as three blue portals formed onto the field and soon _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)_ , _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (LV: 9, ATK: 2800)_ and _Antique Gear Chaos Giant_ _(LV: 10, ATK: 4500)_ returned on the field.

"Now _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's effect activates and it gains attack equal to that of the monsters it banished!"

 _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500 – 7000 - 9800)_

"9800?!" they stepped back. "B-but you can't attack because of _Fusion Trench_!"

"This feeling of safety that _Fusion Trench_ gives you two seems to be completely wrong." My Imouto-chan said. "Let me fix it. Trap open – _**Armored Material**_! I target one monster on the field and if it's used as a Fusion Material this turn, the summoned Fusion Monster gains it's attack power! I target _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_."

"Thanks." I told her and turned toward my monsters. "Let's win this battle! I activate Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?!" our two opponents shouted in unison.

" _The Great lord reigning over time join with the beast from outer space and become the tyrant born from Hell! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Dragon made from the flames of destruction!_ _**Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon**_ _!_ "

A wall of crimson flames exploded from the ground with a pair of green eyes shooting open from within, the flame wall split in two revealing a monstrous behemoth of a dragon covered in a dark purple scale armor. It had three long spikes sticking out of its head, its jaw was filled with sharp teeth with the lower jaw being made of metal and two of its teeth were jutting out of the mouth.

The beast stood on its hind legs and instead of hands it had two additional heads, its wings were in contrast with one another, the three right ones looking like angel wings and mitting a golden aura while the three left ones were demon wings and emitting an ominous purple aura.

 **Delta Tyrant - Horror Dragon, LV: 9/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800**

" _Armored Material_ activates! _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon_ gains attack equal to that of _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_!" I and Imouto-chan shouted in unison.

 **Delta Tyrant - Horror Dragon, LV: 9/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 3500 – 13 300/DEF: 2800**

"This attack power…"

"Just who are those two?!"

"We are your worst nightmare! _Delta Tyrant_ can attack all of the opponent's Special Summoned monsters, once each!" The beast cried out with all three of its heads and spread its wings, rising into the sky. " _Delta Tyrant_ also has two other effects that I can use! I choose to activate the second one: When _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon_ attacks, no card or effects can be activated!"

"T-then my trap!" they feel on the ground, sweating.

"Feel the despair of having your own guardian turn against you for all of the horrible sins done to the innocent people! _**Hot Iron Judgment**_!" _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon_ started to absorb energy into its mouths and fired three bloody red blasts.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 1700 - 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3000 - 0**

"And this is game over." The dragon landed behind me and dematerialized.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **[Winner!]**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

"So, how did you know that I'm going to use fusion?" I turned toward Imouto-chan.

She giggled at my question and hit me playfully the shoulder. "Baka! We lived together for sixteen years. I know you and that you would want to defeat those scums using their own power."

"Yeah." I turned toward the distance and saw a man holding down a boy. If the memories I acquired from Ed serve me right, their names must be Gongenzaka and Sakaki Yuya. By all means it seems that the darkness has taken over the boy.

"Tch, not good." I jumped down on the street with Imouto-chan following me. The man noticed me approaching and shouted.

"Something is happening with Yuya! He is not acting like himself."

I sighed. "We can see," Then the boy suddenly yelled, full of rage, so loud that I covered my ears. "…and hear it."

"Can we help him somehow?"

"We must take him into the Jungle Zone. A girl ran ahead to find some help, but we must hurry."

I looked down at the boy who was fighting against Gongenzaka's grip and sighed. "This is going to be one long walk…"

* * *

 **General POV**

In an isolated part of the Jungle Area, Ryuuji held up his duel disk against the three Obelisk Force, withe Sophie leaning on a tree behind him.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"My turn! I'm going to show you the power of Academia, scum!" The Obelisk Force with green gem shouted. "I activate Polymerization and fuse two _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ in my hand! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog_ _(LV: 5, ATK: 1400)_!"

"Next I activate the spell, _Antique Gear Double Imitate_ and Special Summon the two _Antique Gear Hound Dog (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ in my Graveyard, then normal summon a third one from my hand!" Three smaller mechanical hounds jointed the field.

"I activate the effect of _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ and conduct a fusion summon using monsters on my field as materials! I fuse my three _Antique Gear Hound Dog_! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV: 7, ATK: 1800)!_ "

"I guess that was your turn." Ryuuji said.

"Then, since it's three on one I will take the second move."

 **Turn 2**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I activate a Quick-Play spell – _**Defect Gear**_. This card's effect lets me send one ' _Broken Gear_ ' from my deck to the graveyard." A certain card pop out from Ryuuji's duel disk. "Now, all the preparations are complete. Turn end."

"Is that all you can do! I thought you said that you will beat us on your own!" the Obelisk Force laughed. "Just pathetic! Draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"First, I activate the continuous spell, _Antique Armageddon Gear_! When a monster on the field is destroyed the controller takes its attack power as damage!" The obelisk force then took another two card from his hand and grinned. "I summon _Antique Gear Hound Dog (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ and activate the spell – Fusion Tag and change _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ 's name to _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_!"

Ryuuji raise an eyebrow at this effect but said nothing about it.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ with _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ in my hand! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (LV: 9, ATK: 2800)!_ Next, _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_ 's effect halves the opponent's life points!"

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000 - 2000**

"That's you end! I attack directly with _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_!" Ryuuji took a step back as the giant creature fired a blast toward him.

"Pathetic! I activate _**Broken Gear BP-1023**_ 's effect from my graveyard! Then the opponent declare a direct attack while I control no cards by removing this card from play I end the battle phase!"

"Damn it!" the Obelisk Force cursed, seeing his attack being dodged like this. "I set a card and end my turn!" The third nodded and put a hand onto his duel disk.

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 2000, Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I activate Polymerization and fuse three _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ from my hand! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV: 7, ATK: 1800)!_ "

Ryuuji clicked his tongue, the unoriginality of their moves was becoming annoying.

"Next I activate _Antique Gear Double Imitate_ and Special Summon two _Antique Gear Hound Dog (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ from my graveyard! Next I activate Fusion Recovery and return _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ along with Polymerization to my hand! I then activate Polymerization again, fusing the _Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog_ and _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ on my field! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (LV: 9, ATK: 2800)!_ "

"Tch. This annoying mate again." Ryuuji clicked his tongue, unimpressed.

"I activate _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_ 's effect to halve the opponent's life points!" A blast hit Ryuuji, knocking him back.

 **Ryuuji's LP: 2000 – 1000**

"I summon _Antique Gear Hound Dog (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ and use its effect to fuse it with the second _Antique Gear Hound Dog_ on my field! _Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (LV: 5, ATK: 1400)!_ "

"Now finish him off!" the other Obelisk Forces shouted.

"With pleasure! Battle! _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_ attack the opposing player directly!" Ryuuji smirked as the hound fired a blast at him again.

"I activate the effect of _**Broke Gear FW-0000**_ from my hand! When the opponent declare a direct attack while I control no cards _FW-0000_ negates the attack and lets me Synchro Summon using 'Broken Gear' monsters in my hand as the materials! I tune me three level three _**Broken Gear SV-55s1**_ to the level one _Broke Gear FW-0000_!" A could of light shoot from the ground pushing _Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog_ back.

" _Build from the scraps of a ruined past, fighting for a better future! Synchro Summon! Emerge, level ten! Destromech Zeus-X (LV: 10, ATK: 3800)!_ "

"A Synchro Summon?!" the first Obelisk Force shouted.

"During the opponent's turn and from the hand!" The second one panicked.

"I hate my job." The third sighed.

" _Broken Gear SV-11s5_ 's effects activate! When used as Synchro material it destroys 3 cards on the field, then deals 400 points of damage for each one destroyed!" _Destromech Zeus-X_ swung his spear, striking all of the Obelisk Blue's monsters and face-down card.

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 4000 - 3200**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 4000 - 3200**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 4000 - 3200**

"And since _Antique Armageddon Gear_ is on the field your take their attacks as damage as well!" Ryuuji shouted as the spell card fired toward its owners

"Nani?!" The Obelisk Force's eyes widened, but the blast already hit them. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 3200 - 0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 3200 - 400**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 3200 - 0**

"Along with that the effect of the third _**Broken Gear SV-55s1**_ now destroys _Antique Armageddon Gear_ as well!"

"Nononono! HHHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 400 – 0**

 **Turn 4**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 1000, Hand: 0**

 **[Winner!]**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force Green's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Obelisk Force Red's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

"We are done here." Ryuuji said deactivating his duel disk. "Let's move on before more of those scums show up."

* * *

 **Yami/Real Yuksel's POV**

After a lot of running, fighting and screaming we finally made it to the Jungle Zone and met with Hōchun Mieru who has found some guys named Mokota Michio and Teppei Tairyobata to help us restrain Yuya while she was doing, whatever shit she was doing, to see what is wrong with Yuya.

"There are two souls inside darling" Everyone else seemed surprised and confused from this expect me and Imouto-chan because of our, cough and cough, experience in that matter.

"No… not just two." Mieru continued. "Deep inside there is something else trying to overwhelm the other two. I don't know what it is, but it's a terrifying existence."

I turned toward Yuya. That boy just had to make our work to protect him and his counterparts a lot harder now.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed once again before falling unconscious. Manifesting the darkness must have taken a lot of his energy I guess.

" _What do you think about this, guys?"_ I asked my duel spirits telepathically. Soon Phantom showed up himself with his hands crossed.

" **I don't really know, but it seems almost like how you are connected with that other boy. You're your anger or hatred take over him as well. But I could be wrong because there is no darkness inside of your trying to overwhelm your souls, not on this degree at least."**

" _This makes sense, after all those fools were from the Fusion Dimension, which could have triggered something from Yuto's soul."_ I crossed my hands and leaned against a tree while the others were talking among themselves about make a camp for tonight.

" **What do you mean by darkness inside of masters?"** My Imouto-chan's spirit, Sina la Corriente suddenly joined into the conversation. **"I found nothing like this in Hema or the other girl's soul."**

" **I don't know myself."** Phantom said. **"But I found a surge of darkness inside of Yuksel. It's almost the same one as my teacher's, but stronger and it's also tamed the wild one inside of Yuya."**

" _How long was something like this existed inside my soul?"_ I asked.

" **You got that wrong."** Phantom sighed. **"This darkness is not inside of your soul and it's not some kind of third party like in Yuya's case. For some reason it's the other boy's soul that emit this darkness. It's also getting stronger with each day."**

I was taken aback, this other guy is the source of the darkness? I should have noticed then, due to all the time I spent inside of his mind.

" _How long has it been there?"_ I turned toward Phantom with a demanding voice.

" **It was there always, originally it was small so I thought it was just his negative emotions, but after your visit to Grelyson it seems to have woken up."** Phantom rubbed the back of his head like he is trying to hide something.

" **I know that this isn't everything, so continue."** Sina spoke the words which I was about to say.

" **This thing inside of him isn't trying to corrupt, which is pretty strange. In fact, it feels like it's trying to protect the boy in a warm embrace. For all I can say it seems that this 'thing' has not only been inside of him since he was born, but it also seems to be the very core of existence for that boy."**

I sighed and put my hands behind head, closing my eyes. Maintaining control over a body that doesn't recognize you and tries to put you down is harder and needs more energy than one may thing.

" _I will look onto this matter later. Now I need to take a nap."_ I could feel the duel spirits nodding and leaving me alone.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **N.G. Sclerield, LV: 4/Fire/Zombie/ATK: 100/ DEF: 2900**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from the hand; negate the attack. Your opponent can only attack this card. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or remove this card from play.

 **Delta Tyrant - Horror Dragon, LV: 9/Fire/Dragon/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800**

1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Dragon-Type Xyz Monster

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack up to the number of all other Special Summoned monsters on the field. When this card attacks or is attacked, activate one of the following effects:

1 - Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

2- If this card battles a level 8 or lower monster, its ATK and DEF become 0 until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Broken Gear BP-1023** **, LV: 1/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 100/ DEF: 100**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 other monster you control, and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you control no cards: You can banish this card from the Graveyard; end the Battle Phase (this is a Quick Effect).

 **Broke Gear FW-0000** **, LV: 1/Earth/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you control no cards: You can end the Battle Phase, then Synchro Summon 1 "Destromech" Synchro Monsater using only "Broken Gear" monsters from your hand.

 **Broken Gear SV-55s1** **, LV: /Earth/Machine/ATK: 300/ DEF: 900**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Broken Gear" from your hand or Deck, but its effects are negated. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon this turn, you can activate the following effect: destroy up to 3 cards your opponent controls, then inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect.

 **Antique Gear Renewal Fusion** (Trap) Normal

If an "Antique Gear" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster as a Fusion Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

 **Hero Strike** (Trap) Counter

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, or a monster effect is activated while you control a face-up "HERO" monster: negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 **True Hero** (Trap) Normal

You can banish 1 "Modern HERO" monster from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).

 **Armored Material** (Trap) Normal

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; If the targeted monster is used as material for a Fusion Summon, this turn, the Fusion Monster that was Summoned using the monster targeted by this card as Fusion Material Monster gains ATK equal to that of the Fusion Material while it was on the field.

and if you do, equip that target to the Xyz Monster you Xyz Summoned by this effect. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster

 **Defect Gear** (Spell) Quick-Play

Send 1 " _Broken Gear_ " monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your turn, expect the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: Banish this card and 1 " _Broken Gear_ " from the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

* * *

 **A/N: That was far better than the last chapter, I think. The alternative title for it that I had in mind was in fact "Fifty Shades of** **Antique Gear** **". Just how many different ways are there to summon the sake crappy** **Antique Gear fusions, damn it!?**

 **If you have readed this chapter and it makes no sense to you how suddenly Yuksel and Hema are dueling against the Obelisk Foce, then I should warn you that this was posted alongside chapter 28 and you have simply missed it.**

 **Another note I want to put here is that there has been a change of plans. Before, I said that chapter 28, 29 and 30 are the finals of the Standard Arc but due to the** **length of this I had to move half of its concept into the next one, meaning that Chapter 31 will be the final of the Arc now.**

 **Now, since in the last chapter, cough28cought, I asked what you guys think about the recent episodes of ARC-V, in this chapter I will ask about your thoughts on Arc Twins particularly. What you like? What you don't? What are you expections? Especially after this chapter's ending?**

 **I know that recently I have been asking this alot of times, but please understand that I need something to wrap up the Author Notes with and nothing better comes to mind, so...**

 **A wild ShadowFire10 has appeared! Do you want to catch him? [Y/N]**

 **No?**

 **Well... Then... Bye I guess...**


	30. Chapter 30

Playing Hide and Seek With a Kawaii Devil

 **Avice's POV**

Ugh! Finding those nuisance is harder than I thought, the sun settled down as well, so finding traces is harder as well. Wasting my sleep for some miserable insects is just unthinkable! And what is with this Fiend spell, damn it?! I feel like I'm back into the Ice Age.

I made my way to the rooftop of a building to get a better look of my surroundings and saw two familiar faces talking to each other. I'm so going to surprise those two, the mission and those imbeciles be dammed!

I jumped from the building, using the giant pieces of ice around it as an ice slide, it's a good thing that my trainings in Academia focused on physical abilities just as much as dueling skills.

"Dennis-sama!" I shouted causing the 'great' entertainer to jump in surprise before turning around with sweat dripping from his forehead. "What is with that look, it's like you have seen a ghost."

He took a deep breath. "I thought you were someone else. Don't scare me like this Avice!"

"You are no fun." I said puffing my checks. "Anyway, where is my thick eyebrows devil? I saw him talk with you just a moment ago."

"He is dealing with problems in his own." Dennis and the three Obelisk Forces that I didn't notice till now all moved aside.

I walked toward and saw the little devil, dueling with the most unexpected person ever, Selena. Though, if they had to call him could possible mean nothing more that there is serious shit going on. For people that keep babbling about how Fusion is superior over anything else, being unable to keep one girl in check must be a blow onto their reputation. That's if they had one to begin with. It's exactly this insane level of incompetence that forced me use recruits from other dimensions. At least I'm sure that they can deal with the tasks I give them instead of being all bark and no bite.

"Are you really telling me that she got away again?" I groaned. "It's hasn't even been a month since I left and she has already success to not only get off the island, but also made her way into another dimension? I'm seriously going to card someone when I get back home."

"Actually, this isn't Selena." I glared at Dennis. Am I blind? She is exactly the same as her but just with pink hair and…

Oh…

"That girl is Hiragi Yuzu, the girl that looks like Selena from this dimension."

"Sorry, it's just that they wear the exact same clothes. Is Academia's fashion a thing in this dimension as well?"

"Well…"

I have a feeling that my headaches will get triple, but let's still give it a try. I'm going to ask a question and depending of the answer I get someone may end up losing their lives.

"They meet and swap clothes?"

"Yeah…"

My schedule of what to do when I get back home has just changed. Carding those idiots? More like I'm going to beat them with a chair, them tie them to an anchor and threw them into the deepest abyss of the sea!

I rubbed my temper and turned to leave. "Well, I have my own problems at the moment so you guys are on your own. But here is a small advice from her last babysitter. She won't come back without putting a fight, so be ready for anything." I looked back toward Dennis. "How are the others going?"

"They are ok." He smiled at me. "Everyone is waiting for you to come back from your mission. Some of them have become pretty impatient already. Better come back before they leave on their own assignments."

"Yeah." I returned with a smile on my own. "Having friends who wait for your return surely feels good, doesn't it?"

* * *

 **Yami/Real Yuksel's POV**

Ah! I haven't sleep so well in ages; it must be due to maintaining control over the body, this trick really drains a lot of my energy. I'm not sure how long I have been out, but taking into account that when I fell asleep it has been still day and now its morning I'm sure you can do the math.

I looked around, everyone else has been asleep with the exception of Yuya who seems to be thinking about what happened. Not that I can blame him, being possessed really sucks.

"Don't let it get under your skin." My voice was able to catch his attention and the boy looked at me curiously. "Don't think too much about things that are in the past. The important thing right now is the present."

"But I don't know what happened with me." Yuya said back with a scared look on his face. "The last thing I remember is… is…"

"You don't have to tell me." It's more that visible to me that this is a painful memory for him. "If those memories are so bad there is no need to tell me anything. But answer me one question. If you kept being depressed about this, could you be able to help your friends? Would you be able to fulfill your dream to bring smiles for everyone with your dueling if you yourself are wearing a sad and depressed face?"

Yuya looked down at my question, thinking about it himself. "…No."

I stood up and turned to my imoto-chan who was still sleeping. "Fear is what creates monsters. It stops people from moving and stay on one place until they are no more humans. If you don't want to become 'this' again then instead of living in fear from it, step toward with courage."

"Right." Yuya nodded at my words and a small smile formed onto his face. It seemed fake and forced, but there was also a tiny bit of genuineness and gratefulness in it. "Thanks, Yuksel."

"You are always welcome." I pocked imoto-chan onto the cheek, earning a slap on the hand in response. I hissed and backed away, before turning toward Yuya who was trying to contain his laugher. "Seems your spirit has now fully returned as well."

"The others aren't up well, you don't need to wake her up."

I pocked her cheek again, quickly dodging the slap this time. "That's why I'm waking her up, so we could leave before the others get up."

"Won't you stay with us?" Yuya asked with a sad look.

"We have our own business to attend to." I told him while pocking imoto's cheek and dodging the slaps that followed after each try. "I'm sure that you will be able to make it and without us."

"What about you two?"

"There is no reason for you to worry about us." The distraction however made my hand to slip and poke imoto's eyes instead and before I knew it a fist was planted into my guts. "URGH!" I groaned behind closed teeth and fell on my back.

"Y-Yuksel!" Yuya voiced his concern as quietly as possible.

" _ **That was a pretty good hit I have to admit."**_ Sometimes I really don't like Phantom and his attitude.

"What happened?" I heard followed by my sister raising into a sitting position and rubbing the eye I pocked. After a few moments came to her senses as her good eye widened and her started to apologize. Thankfully keeping her voice down as well or we would have been in big trouble otherwise. "Sorry Niichan! I didn't mean to hurt you! Here hit me too!" She bowed before me and squeezed her fists waiting for me to hit her.

"No, it's ok." I put a hand onto her head and she rose her eyes, looking at me guilty. "We are even now, since I did deserve this push in the guts." I turned toward Yuya and gave him a thumb up. "We are leaving, take care."

"Be careful, it's dangerous out there." He warned us, but we both just grinned at the warning. It was the invaders that had to be the careful ones. Careful to not me with the two of us, that's it.

"We will have that in mind." Imoto-chan told him and we processed to leave the group.

* * *

We made our way to the Iceberg Zone, without any interruptions, for good or bad. "Rrrrr! It's cold here." Imoto-chan wrapped her hands around her body, but it didn't help as she started trembling. I took of my jacket and gave it to the freezing Imoto-chan.

"That's why you need to have more warm clothes with yourself, in any case." I told her while trying to ignore the cold myself. "I can't take care of you if you get sick."

"Well, I on the other hand wouldn't mind to look after you if you get a cold." She laughed putting her hands behind the head. "You always make that flushed face when having a high temperature!"

"Are you telling me that your goal IS to make me catch a cold so you could nurse me?"

"I never said that directly."

"But you did indirectly…"

 ** _"For the love of everything unholy! Stop with those childish nonsenses and focus on the task at hand!_** " Phantom the Chain Master shouted as his and Sina la Corriente's spirits appeared next to us. **_"You must always keep your guard on or more of those fusion losers will show up!"_**

"If they do show up I simply have to return them back into the stinky voice that this scums comes from, right?" I asked the spirit.

 ** _"It's not that simply, unfortunately."_** Phantom looked toward the horizon. **_"Not all of them are fools like the ones you dueled. There may even be some that are too far away from your league."_**

"Not to mention that I won't be always in control." I looked down. That other guy who resides inside my body may be a good duelist, but it means nothing if he stay as close minded as he currently is. The only thing that stops him from becoming something better lies in himself.

 ** _"Look out!"_** Sina shouted and I felt a presence at my right.

Out of reflex I wrapped my hands around imoto-chan, caching the glimpse of a golden claw right before it strike. I kicked the ground, rolling out of the way of attack with imoto-chan in my hands. I put her on the ground and glared at the attacker, Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo, Hikaru's ace monster.

"The beast is here, but where is its tamer?" I asked glancing around, but there was no sight of that bastard. He must be hiding somewhere.

 _ **"Behind you!"**_ Phantom shouted and I prepared to move again, if it wasn't for the ground around me exploding. I had no other choice, but to cover the girl in my hands with my body.

"Niichan!" I forced a smile to relief her.

"Don't worry. Run." I let go off her and stood back up, helping her as well. "Where did that second attack came from?" Berserk Leo is a close combat type, there must be a sniper somewhere in the ice.

"There!" Imoto-chan shouted pointing at the sky. Three red energy blasts were coming toward us. We dodged the now know attack smoothly while also creating a gasp between us. This way it would be harder for the attacked to aim.

Berserk Leo roared from behind me and threw its right fist toward my head. I ducked to which in response it shoot its tail toward. I rolled at the side then jumped as the second fist smashed the ground below me.

"They aren't trying to duel us! Those want to straightly murder us!" I yelled while dodging attacks. Those moves aren't just for scaring, they are fast, not giving a chance to respond and are always aimed for vital organs.

My eyes widened. I didn't even realize that Berserk Leo was able to wrap its tail around my leg until after I got tossed into the air, seeing the golden beast upside-down, while it's pushing its right fist backward with a demonic grin on its face. I had just enough time to comprehend the situation and the monster's claw was already shooting toward my head.

 _"Damn…"_

* * *

 **General POV**

The sound of an explosion caught Ryuuji and Sophie's attentions. The two stopped in their tracks, looking at the column of black smoke that was slowly but gracefully rising into the sky. The strangest part was that it was coming from the Iceberg Zone.

"Could it be what we are looking for?" Sophie gave Ryuuji a worried look.

"I can't answer before seeing it with my own eyes." Ryuuji took out his duel disk. "But if it is then we must be on guard. There seems to be a duel going on."

Sophie nodded and took her duel disk as well. The two then ran toward the smoke and soon a galaxy portal along with a beam of light made them vanish from sight.

 _"Build from the scraps of a ruined past, fighting for a better future! Synchro Summon! Emerge, level ten! Destromech Zeus-X!"_

 _"From the horror of destruction, ignite a spark of rebellion! Formed from the souls of the weak to fight those who endanger peace! The perilous guardian of the forest revives now! Xyz Summon! I call upon you! Rank 1! Lightly Beastly Guardian Necoiry!"_

* * *

 **Yami/Real Yuksel's POV**

I gritted teeth as Berserk Leo hit me once again, sending my body flying and then crashing into a wall made of ice. I cough some blood and fell on my knees to catch my breath. Those things' attacks seems to have gotten fiercer than before. Imoto is barely able to hold up with the long range attacks and by now you should know how much luck I have with this big kitty.

"Is that your best shot?" I'm going to be so sorry for doing this, then why… "I barely felt it." Am I feeling amused from provoking it?

Berserk Leo's grin turned into a raging frown as it growled and threw another fist at me. I stepped aside, and jumped onto the beast's hand, then to its shoulder and spun into the air before landing behind it. Berserk Leo swiped its tail at me, but I was already too far away from it to reach. I had enough time to put on my duel disk.

"Stop hiding like a coward and show up already!" I shouted. "The company of your pet is starting to get on my nerves!"

"It's getting boring to watch I have to admit it." Hikaru stepped before me with crossed hands, alongside a girl in purple military outfit. "You moves have changed from the last time too."

"Please stop." I wiped the blood of my mouth. "Hearing those words coming from mouth is going to make me blush." I glanced at where imoto-chan was; her attacker has stopped as well and she was running toward me.

"I'm giving you credits that you are going to face me instead of running away." I glared coldly at Hikaru. Who is he to say this?

"Like you are the one t- ARGH! Damn it!" I cursed grabbing my head. My time in control of the body is up. Before I knew it, my 'spirit' was outside and the body feel on the ground, motionless.

"Oniichan!" Imoto cried shaking my body. "Wake up!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The boy shouted as he got back up. "What the fuck? Why do I feel like I've got hit by a train!?" Oh, so he was resting while I controlled the body. "Where am-! YOU!" The boy pointed at Hikaru. "I'm going to get you back for our last duel, Hikaru and… Ugh… Weird girl number one I suppose?"

"I have a name, scum! Call me Avice!"

"I know." The other me stretched out. "But you didn't tell me what it is until now. Also, weird girl number one seems more suitable for you."

"Why you?!" Hikaru grabbed Avice, trying to restrain her. I have to admit, her outbursts are pretty funny. "And what is with that calm attitude? Shouldn't you be shocked! Well tricked or betrayed from seeing me as an enemy? Why are you so lame!?"

"And why exactly should I feel any of those things? I mean, it was pretty obvious that something was wrong with you from the way you acted when we meet." The boy cracked his neck. "I mean, come on! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to not stand out from everyone else; to be a shadow that the world won't notice. So I knew that you were acting the moment you said that stupid lie about being my fan." _Just one word was enough for him to figure her out?!_

"Really?" Avice grinned. "Then why did you still let me see your Fusion Monster?"

"But which one did I show up?" The other me looked down at Avice. His expression was that of a warrior, completely sure into his victory. "You are so naïve, girl. Do you think that I didn't notice how similar your face is to that of Hema? Do you honestly believe I trust people so easy? That I'm an idiot who wants to make everyone happy? This kind of people don't tend to stay on top for too long you know?"

"He is completely different from before." How did Hikaru noticed? "This look in his eyes… it wasn't there when he talked to me before collapsing."

"That's… you aren't Onii-chan." Imoto-chan said low enough for only us to hear.

"We swapped control again." The other me whispered back to her. "The damage he took while in control must have been just too great to handle."

"Then I will change as well. If we end up having to duel, working with a teammate you have more experience with would be a much needed advantage."

"Don't be ridiculous. More that ninety percent of the times I dueled with my sister the fact that we didn't blow up each other's board was a miracle by itself." I and Imoto-chan sighed at the confession. Those two need to settle whatever problem they have with each other as soon as possible.

"Then I'm going to accompany you for this duel instead."

The boy nodded at her and turned back to our enemies. "Let me tell you something Hikaru! I don't know what you problem really is, but we aren't Proxy and Gray!"

I noticed how, just for a moment Hikaru's expression change from amusement to shock, but he quickly returned his composure and started laughing.

"Hahaha, so you figured it out, eh?" Hikaru put a hand onto his face, covering most of it with the exception of his eyes. "Mention those names, means that you know I'm from the Xyz Dimension." Hikaru shook his head. "But I already know that you aren't them, so don't worry. In fact I was there and saw with my own eyes how both Gray and Proxy died!"

"What?!" I and Imoto shouted.

"Oh." The boy's face darker. "Did the same thing happened to Ruri?"

"I didn't saw it with my own eyes, but I'm sure that she is gone too."

Anger. I could feel it building and burning inside of me. If I get enough of it taking back control over the body should be possible. But for this to work out, my and boy's feelings have to match each other. Why can't I feel ever the tinniest bit of anger inside of him? It's there every time when one of his monsters get destroyed or hurt. This time, they are talking about killing humans as if it's just a prank and he feels nothing? No anger or desire to avenge them?!

"I see then…" The boy activated our duel disk. "Now that we put this out of the way, let's start the duel."

"It has already started actually." We turned around and saw a girl with dark toned skin on the back of _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_. "You just haven't jointed yet."

"So hurry up." Hikaru spoke. "I set a card. Turn End."

"My turn!" The new girl shouted. "I set a card. Turn End."

"So they have a head start, huh? But we now know what we are going to face against." Boy clicked the 'Join Duel' function.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points." A shock ran throughout our bodies.

 **Turn 4**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ritsuko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 2000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 2000, Hand: 5**

We fell into their trap again!

"Since my opponents are finally here, I'm going to join as well." Avice put on her duel disk; it was the same design as the one of those blue weaklings.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points." She grinned as sparks of electricity enveloped her body.

 _"Be careful boy, she is from Academia!"_ The boy nodded his head at my warning.

"I felt this a bit." Avice said putting a finger onto her lips, then moved her hand and took a card. "I put this card here especially for this duel, so be grateful for it. Quick-Play Spell activate! _**Pain Rejecter**_!" The card's artwork was White Magician Pikeru, Nimble Momonga and Kuribon sitting under together under a tree and smiling. "If I lost life points this turn I can make both player's life points become equal to the highest value present in the duel, which is Hikaru and Ritsuko's 4000 Life Points!"

 **Yuksel's LP: 2000 - 4000**

 **Hema's LP: 2000 - 4000**

 **Avice's LP: 2000 - 4000**

"Next, I activate a continuous spell, _**Dread Fusion**_!" The artwork of this card showed two purple skeletons falling into a black version of a fusion portal. "At the cost of being unable to Normal Summon or Set any monsters, once per turn I can Fusion Summon! I fuse _**DreadLight NightMage**_ and _**DreadLight Chain Girl**_!" The two monsters formed over Avice's head as shadows that merged together.

 _"The spellcasters bringing nightmares to this world! Become one and bless this warrior with the powers of Fallen Angels! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Merciless general of the dread legion! Level 6!_ _ **DreadLight Sola, the Chain Queen**_ _!"_

A blinding light shot from the portal and I saw a silhouette walking out of it. A girl with green eyes, and long blonde hair tied into two ponytails that float in the air and a set of blue chains tied as large rings around the floating ponytails. She wore a black leather bodysuit with dark-blue, veins-like markings all over it, purple armor gloves and high heeled boots. The front of her skirt was open and shaped as bat wings with a chain connecting the two parts. Three more chains were wrapped around its waist and float behind her, ending with golden draggers.

 **DreadLight Sola, the Chain Queen, LV: 6/Light/Fairy/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800**

 _Sola… She is so similar to Phantom…_

"I set a card and end my turn." Avice put a hand onto her hips. "Now, come and entertain me! If you success I may have mercy and kill you painlessly."

"Ah! I'm so scared." The boy said in a mocking tone. "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ritsuko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Avice's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I, using the scale one, N.G. Chain Girl and the scale seven, N.G. Blade Buster, set the pendulum scale! Swing, pendulum of fallen souls; open a portal of hope over the sacred field! Pendulum Summon! Come, my faithful monster servant! The magician cursed by the devil, _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_!"

" _ **Sola…"**_ Phantom hissed. _**"I still haven't forgotten how she backstabbed me all those years ago!"**_

"I set two cards face-down."

"My turn!" Imoto cried out. I just hope she won't get hurt.

 **Turn 6**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ritsuko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Avice's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I, using the scale two, Modern HERO Blue Avenger and the scale seven, Modern HERO Crimson Slime, set the pendulum scale! Swing, righteous pendulum of fate; open the door towards salvation and hope for this agonized world! Pendulum Summon! _Modern HERO Chill Child (LV: 3, ATK: 1100)_ , and the head of the Heroes, the crime fighter with the ultimate superpower, _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!"

" ** _Go Hema! Evolve me!_ "** Sina told her. **" _We have to fight them with everything we've got!_ "**

"Right! I activate _Modern HERO Sina la Corriente_ 's effect! Once per turn I can fusion summon without the use of a fusion card!" she put hands over her chest and chanted.

 _"The beautiful little snow flower and the queen of heroes join forces together to form the symbol of justice! Wise as a river, Strong as a storm and gentle as a single water drop! Unleash the power of chaotic justice, Modern HERO Sina the North (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)!"_

"Next, Modern HERO Blue Avenger's pendulum effect activates! I can draw a card every time I Fusion Summon and if the card I drew is a Normal Spell I get to draw another card." Imoto showed the card, it was a trap. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Charming!" Hikaru laughed. "Sorry commander but I think to end them before you do! My tu-"

"MY TURN!" yet another new person joined. This time, it was Ryuuji and Sophie along with their own aces.

 **Turn 7**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ritsuko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Avice's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

"Surprised to see me?" Ryuuji narrowed his eyes. "What would you guys do if I'm not around to babysit you? Xyz, Fusion and Synchro? That's an unexpected combination of decks you two have to deal with. I equip Rusty Double Spear to _Destromech Zeus-X_! Take it from here, Sophie!"

"Right! My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ritsuko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Avice's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

"I just hope that this is going to help." She sighed. "I set a card and end my turn as well."

"You aren't going to attack?" Hikaru raise an eyebrow.

"Attacking during the first turn is against the rules." Ryuuji noted. "Only a weakling would use such cowardly methods to win."

"I see. This is going to be an interesting duel indeed. DRAW!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Hikaru's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Ritsuko's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Avice's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Ryuuji's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Sophie's LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

"Battle Phase! _Shiroi Akuma Berserk Leo_ , attack _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master_!" _As expected, he is going for me again!_

"I was hoping for you to target me for attack! Trap open! _N.G. Minefield_ – When a monster attack it's destroyed!"

"You haven't learned anything." Hikaru sighed. "Counter trap activate! _**Akuma Restore**_ – When a Shiroi Akuma monster is targeted by an effect, I pay 800 life points and destroy it!"

"Counter trap activate! _**N.G. Chain Shield**_!" _Yes! With this card the boy can turn the ties._ "It negates the activation of a card that would destroy one of mines and shuffles it into the deck!"

"Learn to be more careful, idiot!" Ritsuko said annoyed. "Counter trap activate! _Trap Jammer_! Its effect negates and destroys _N.G. Chain Shield_!"

"I have a bad feeling where this is going." My imoto groaned. "Counter trap open! _Fusion Blockade_!"

"Now that's just funny!" Avice laughed. "I activate my Counter trap as well! _**Dread Chain Scream**_! This can only be activated when I control a 'DreadLight' monster I can activate this card and negate the activation of one card or effect!"

"This must be a bad joke of fate. Counter trap - _Absolute Light_!" With Sophie's trap this makes the Chain Link 7. "Ha, the last word is ours after all!"

Avice looked around. "I wouldn't be so sure!" she ran toward an Action Card.

"Stop her!" Ryuuji shouted.

"You will have to go through us first." Hikaru and Ritsuko stood before us along with their monsters.

"Take care of them for us will ya!" The boy shouted and jumped, grabbing onto one of Phantom's chains.

"Stop him!" Ritsuko ordered her monster. _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_ fired three more blasts from its heads. _Modern HERO Sina the North_ flew in their way and blocked the attacks.

"Thanks Hema!" Thanks Imoto!

The boy let go of the chains and landed behind Avice. _DreadLight Sola, the Chain Queen_ came behind us, but he didn't flick. _Phantom the Chain Master_ threw its chains toward Sola _the Chain Queen_ stopping her in the tracks.

"It's just the two of us now!" We jumped reaching out for the Action Card. "The win is mine!"

 **BEEP!**

The card started glowing and vanished before our eyes.

"The Battle Royale is over!"

"No!" we shouted before falling on the ground. _Phantom the Chain Master_ and Sola _the Chain Queen_ who were charging at each other vanished as well.

"At a time like this…" Avice looked at us. "Consider yourself lucky this time, Kuroba Yuksel. Fate has chosen to spare you until we meet again."

"You are going to run away now?!" We tried to grab her, but the girl vanished in a pink glow.

"Tch." The boy clicked our tongue and went back to the others.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Teleportation." Ryuuji answer while leaning against a street lamp. "They have probably been ordered to retreat by the time the Battle Royale end."

"I will take a rest for now." Imoto-chan closed her eyes and leaned against our shoulder, her hair turning from black to white. Then, a hand grabbed our right shoulder and pushed us away.

"Don't get close to me!" the boy's sister yelled at us the moment she got back in control. Now I see how he feels like. That girl has no respect toward older siblings!

"Now everything is back to normal." The boy sighed and we turned toward Ryuuji. "Care to explain why you suddenly popped into the tournament?"

"A Space-Time Distortion is about to happen somewhere around here." Ryuuji stood up. "It's going to be something big this time."

"How exactly do you know where and when this Space-Time Distortion that you talk about is going to happen?" the boy asked, then pointed at Ryuuji. " 'Cause I'm completely sure that you aren't a fortune teller."

"We have our ways of getting such information." Ryuuji crossed his hands. "Let Yuksel take over, he knows everything and I'm not wasting my time telling you."

"I can't turn into him." The boy admited, I lowered my head, or the head of my spirit form to be exact. "He seems to have taken too much damage in the last few days and needs to rest."

Ryuuji nodded in understanding. Suddenly, we heard a thunder followed by a shockwave that knocked everyone on the ground. The Space-Time Distortion has started opening!

The air in front of us started to become disrupted and cracked open. The crack started to grow in size as different colors were floating inside of it. The portal continued to grow until it was the size of a human being.

A man stepped out of the portal. He wore a long light grey robe with black four pointed stars on his shoulders and black sports. The man has heterochromia with green right eye and a left yellow one, as well as very long, blond and black hair.

"Just great." The boy sighed. "Crazy things keep happening one after another today!"

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **DreadLight NightMage** LV: 2/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/ DEF: 400

Effect: ?

 **DreadLight Chain Girl** LV: 5/Light/Spellcaster/ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2600

Effect: ?

 **DreadLight Sola, the Chain Queen** LV: 6/Light/Fairy/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800

2 Spellcaster-Type Monsters.

Effect: ?

 **Dread Fusion** (Spell) Continuous

You cannot Normal Summon or Set. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or Deck as Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase 1: You can sent this face-up card from your field to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 Fusion Monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets, ignoring their Summoning conditions.

 **Akuma Restore** (Trap) Counter

When your opponent activate a monster effect, or a Spell/Trap Card that targets a "Shiroi Akuma" monster(s) you can pay 800 life points: Destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent, equal to the ATK of the "Shiroi Akuma" Monster with the highest ATK (your choice if tied) on the field.

 **N.G. Chain Shield** (Trap) Counter

When a card of effect is activated while you control a "N.G." monster: Negate the activation, and if you, shuffle it into the deck.

 **Dread Chain Scream** (Trap) Counter

When a card of effect is activated while you control a "DreadLight" monster: Negate the activation, and if you, banish it. Then, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

* * *

 **A/N: At last, this crazy moresome is posted!** **And since I'm a troll, I'm going to give Avice's ace and deck the "Yuri treatment". It's been 3 months already since I have started brainstorming ideas for the duel, but I realized that I don't want to throw Avice and the twins at once another's throats just yet so...**

 **Here is this! TAKE IT!**

 **On another note, I had some real trouble with the point of view in this chapter. I wanted to test something by having us see things happen from Yuksel's POV while the FAKE one is in control. Dunno how it turned out, but it probably could have been better. If you can't understand very well what is going on and who is doing it, I will inform you that it took me, the author, three re-reads in order to get it myself...**

 **Thanks to** Lspaceship **for following and favoriting the story and to answer his preview: I could go however about Synchro decks, but the first ones that come to mind are** _Jurrac_ **,** _Fabled_ **,** _Graydle_ **,** _PSY-Frame_ **(My person recommendation, they totally kick ass),** _Laval_ **(They have an Xyz but it's banned, so...),** _Scrap_ **(If you want the character to blow up his/her own shit...)** **,** _Flamvell_ **and** _Gusto_ **.**

 _Ally of Justice_ **and** _Genex_ **are Synchro decks as well, but since they have +20 and +40 cards out of which only one card is... decent...**

 **Please, love yourself! Don't try them! That level of uselessness and weakness can't be fixed no matter how good of a writer you are!**


	31. Chapter 31

Welcome to a New World, Sissy

 **General POV**

The man walked out of the portal with a lazy expression. He turned his head toward the sky and opened his mouth.

"I arrived."

The man then narrowed his eyes toward the four before him. Yuksel, Hema, Ryuuji and Sophie stood on a safe distance, prepared to fight. A small amused smile formed onto the man's face. He has recognized that those kids before him were in fact, Grelyson's only defense.

"Who is this?" Yuksel asked. He didn't want to admit it, but this man was giving him shivers.

"Our name is Jacorevi." Darkness started forming behind Jacorevi's back and his hair began to float upward. "We were sent here to destroy the dragons of Grelyson and their owners."

Yuksel didn't even flinch at this. Theodore and the other 'Gods' have warned them about this 'Darkness' and that in order to invade Grelyson it has to first appeared inside of the timeline.

What he didn't expect however was for it to show up so soon. He didn't feel in the best shape and it was a very well-known fact for him that the real Yuksel had to take over their body in the last couple of duels just so they could stay in the duel.

Each duel is harder than the last and he is unable to keep up with the strength of his opponents. His skills and body were already on their limits with normal opponents to the point he has to switch with his alter ego, so what about dueling a completely different entity from another world? Does he even have a chance against this thing?

"You two!" Ryuuji turned to Yuksel and Hema. "We won't be able to help you with this fight."

"What do you mean by this?!" Hema shouted back. "You are the ones who got us in this mess in the first place! And now you are running with the tail between your legs!"

"This isn't something I or Sophie stand a chance against!" Ryuuji shouted right back at her. "He has powers that we cannot counter while you have the dragons on your side."

"Only Hema and Yuksel could possible stand a chance against this." Sophie added. "I and Ryuuji were just mean to support and protect them until the time come."

"Is that so?" Yuksel spoke low with his hair covering the eyes. A ghost-like smile returned to his face. "We did promise those 'Gods' from Grelyson to protect this timeline, didn't we? It's too damn late to turn down on our words now."

"You…" Ryuuji spoke in a low voice.

"Let's do it sissy." Yuksel took a dueling stance. It was probably going to be a hopeless fight this time. "Let's give our best in this duel."

"Don't tell me what to do." Hema growl back at the boy, then took a dueling stance herself. "But I'm not going to back down if you intend to fight."

She was sick of walking behind her brother all the time, she was going to prove herself as better of the twins. Yuksel knew those intentions of hers and never failed to use them for his advantage. He could always trust this thirst for competition to get him a co-worker when times require it.

"Two at once?" Jacorevi titled his head then shrugged. "Eh, why not. We haven't had a good challenge in ages, not that any of you seem like a challenge for us."

"Enough with the talking!" Hema snapped. "I have more important things to do that dealing with someone who talks about himself in plural."

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"Since we are one against two we will take the first turn." Jacorevi took two cards from his hand. "We set two cards and end our turn."

"That's all?" Yuksel didn't like how simple Jacorevi's turn was. Not even summoning a monster. He must be hiding something from them…

"We don't need anything more to defeat you." Jacorevi said.

"My turn then!" Hema shouted.

 **Turn 2**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

She drew her card and took two other cards from her hand along with the one she draw.

"I will start out by activating the spell card _Polymerization_ , fusing _Modern HERO Lady Gear_ with _Modern HERO Burst Lady_!" The two monsters started flowing red and orange respectively, before spinning into multiple colors.

"Hero of heat and flames, bring justice and burn the evil off this world! Fusion Summon! _Modern Hero Phoenix Nova (LV: 6, ATK: 2300)_!"

"Next, I set a card and end my turn."

Yuksel carefully inspected his sister's turn. Using polymerization right off the bait has put her in a big hand minus for a monster that may not be even suitable for the situation. She should know all this which means that the reason she summoned Phoenix Nova was for the face-down card…

"I DRAW!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

He had to be careful with his move and not leave any openings for Jacorevi to use against him. And the best course of action when not knowing the opponent's tactics is to build a good defense of course.

"When there are no monsters on my field I Special Summon N.G. Runner (LV: 2, DEF: 200)! Next, I set a monster and call it a turn."

"We are really disappointed from you." Jacorevi sighed. "Not even one of you was able to call out a dragon, this is no challenge, just a waste of our time! Our turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Hema's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

Jacorevi grinned at the card he drew. "Our victory has arrived! I activate Red-Eyes Fusion!"

"Red-Eyes?!" That was a deck Yuksel hasn't expected to face. He was shocked, but also relieved, because Meteor Black Dragon - a big beater with no effect or protection was that deck's strongest card.

"I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull in from my deck!" Jacorevi declares and the two monsters appeared behind him, merging together.

'He is going to summon Black Skull Dragon.' Yuksel thought. The monster was weaker than Meteor Black Dragon and had no effects as well.

" _Legendary dragon of red-eyes, become one with the Fearful Demon of lighting and emerge from the deepest pitch of hell! Fusion Summon! Demonic dragon with burning eyes of rage! Level 9! Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon (LV: 9, ATK: 3200)_!"

Yuksel's eyes widened. This was a Red-Eyes deck and monster that he was not familiar with. Yuksel found himself completely unfamiliar with this dragon's potential and he didn't like the feeling of being in the dark. Not against this kind of opponent.

"Battle!" Jacorevi shouted pushing his fist toward. " _Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon_ annihilate _Modern HERO Burst Lady_ who stands in your way! _Molten Demon Fireball_!"

"Trap open!" Hema swiftly moved her hand over the duel disk. " _Modern Shield_ negates attacks declared against 'Modern HERO' monster!" The card however, never flipped face-up. "What the!?"

"It's pointless!" Jacorevi laughed. "When _Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon_ battles no card or effects can be activated!" The dragon shot a black fireball at the hero, destroying her. Hema cried out and feel backward.

 **Hema's LP: 4000 – 3100**

"I felt the attack…" Hema realized, but this wasn't an Action Duel. The only explanation she had was that Jacorevi could make duels feel real just as how Hikaru did in his duel with Yuksel.

"Furthermore, if _Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon_ deal damage We can shuffle a 'Red-Eyes' from my graveyard to the deck and deal its attack power as damage to the opponent!" Jacorevi turned toward Yuksel and pointed at him. "We target the boy for this effect!"

 _Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon_ shot a fire beam at the boy who could only cover his face with both hands.

 **Yuksel's LP: 4000 - 1600**

This didn't stop the pain from getting his skin burn by the heat. Yuksel gritted his teeth and feel on his knees, parts of his jacket around the hands and shoulders were burn off, showing the darken skin underneath.

"We end our turn!"

"I will get you back for this!" Hema grabbed the top card of her deck and swiped her hand to the side, not letting go of the card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1600, Hand: 4**

 **Hema's LP: 3100, Hand: 3**

"I activate Fusion Recovery and return _Modern HERO Lady Gear_ along with Polymerization to the hand! Then I activate Polymerization again and fuse _Modern HERO Lady Gear_ with _Modern HERO Carnage Guy_!"

 _"Hero from below, protecting the heart, rise from the ground and get rid of the poison over it! Fusion Summon! I call over you! Modern Hero Blast Driller (LV: 6, DEF: 2600)!"_

"Next, I activate _Modern Hero Blast Driller_ 's effect to discard a 'HERO' from my hand and deal half of its attack as damage!" Hema revealed _Modern HERO Stylish Blade_ before putting it into the graveyard slot. " _Modern HERO Stylish Blade_ 's attack is 2500! Half of it means 1250 points of damage to you!"

 _Modern Hero Blast Driller_ fired her drills at Jacorevi who rolled at the side, dodging them swiftly. The weapons then exploded, once again, not affecting the man who simply stood high as if nothing has happened.

 **Jacorevi's LP: 4000 - 2750**

"We didn't even feel it." The man said.

"Damn it!" Hema cursed. How was it able the attack to not have an effect of him? "I end my turn."

"My… turn!" Yuksel said. His heavier breathing was noticeable for everyone

 **Turn 6**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 2750, Hand: 3**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1600, Hand: 5**

 **Hema's LP: 3100, Hand: 0**

"Now that I know what kind of deck you use I was able to make a strategy! I flip _N.G. Lifter (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_ and use its affect to raise _Runner_ 's level by one ( _Runner_ 's LV: 2 - 3)! I tune my level 4 _N.G. Lifter_ with my level 3, _N.G. Runner_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Runner_ turned into three green rings which went around _Lifter_ who then turned into four orbs of light.

" _Reality and Illusion become one before the king of time. Spread your wings dyed in unlimited wisdom where the past present and future become one! Synchro Summon! The dragon with wings of enlightenment! Level 7! Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)!_ "

"Trap open!" Chains came from underneath Jacorevi's feet and shot toward Yuksel, chaining _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ up. "Fiendish Chain stops your monster from attacking or using its effects!"

"I summon N.G. Chain Puller (LV: 4, ATK: 1200) and use his effect to bring N.G. Lifter (LV: 4, DEF: 1500) to the field once again! I overlay my two level four monsters to call out another powerful beast!"

" _O, dragon guardian of the space, hear my call! Let the foolish challengers know the wrath of thousand stars! Xyz Summon! Come, Beta Spike – Space Dragon (Rank: 4, ATK: 2500, ORU: 2)!_ "

"Second Fiendish Chain activate!" Another set of chains tied Beta Spike – Space Dragon down.

"I knew it." Yuksel grinned. His idea about the traps was right. "Both of your traps were meant to stop our dragons after all! Now that you used both there nothing left to protect your monster with!" Yuksel took a card from his hand and revealed it to Jacorevi. "I activate Polymerization and fuse my two dragons!"

" _The Great lord reigning over time join with the beast from outer space and become the tyrant born from Hell! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Dragon made from the flames of destruction!_ _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon (LV: 9, ATK: 3500)!_ "

"Interesting." Jacorevi shook his head. "So they can evolve…"

"Battle! _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon_ attack _Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon_! _Hot Iron Judgment_!" The dragon fired three fireballs from all three of its heads. _Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon_ returned with fireballs on his own, stopping the first. The second hit it in the shoulder, forcing it to back away and the third blasted throughout its chest.

 **Jacorevi's LP: 2750 – 2450**

Yuksel breathed in relief, this was all he could do, but at least he got rid of the opponent's monster. "I end my turn."

"Our turn!" Jacorevi drew.

 **Turn 7**

 **Jacorevi's LP: 2450, Hand: 4**

 **V.S.**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1600, Hand: 3**

 **Hema's LP: 3100, Hand: 0**

"We play Magic Planter and sent one Fiendish Chain to the graveyard, drawing two cards." Yuksel was surprised to see him use this card. It means that Jacorevi was ready for a situation where his traps will become useless!

"What a nice surprise." Jacorevi's words catch the others curiosity and worries. "We play Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in our hand!"

'Blue-Eyes!' Yuksel's skin palled. The deck Jacorevi used wasn't a pure Red-Eyes, but a combination between Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes. Taking that the fusion he used were different and more powerful that the ones Yuksel knew he could only guess, what powerful creature was about to be summoned.

" _Legendary dragons with eyes of blue, merge together and revive the legend of the ultimate dragon! Fusion Summon! Be reborn in a new form strongest dragon of all! Level 12! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)!"_

"4500 attack?!" Hema said horrified.

"We activate Magic Planter and sent the second Fiendish Chain to the graveyard, then draw two more cards! We play Dragon's Mirror and remove three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from our graveyard to fusion summon!"

" _Legendary dragons with eyes of blue, merge together and become the legendary ultimate dragon! Fusion Summon! Be created, the strongest dragon to ever exist! Level 12! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)!"_

"Spell activate - Neutron Bomb!" _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ gained a white aura. "This turn, _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ can attack three times in a row! Destroy them, legend of all times!"

"I activate my trap." Hema's face has paled out. If she take an attack from this dragon she wouldn't be able to survive.

"It's futile to try and resist us! Neutron Bomb's effect also forbids the opponent from activating any card of effects against _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!"

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ fired three balls of blue energy, turning the field into a hell. Ryuuji and Sophie's eyes widened in horror. The painful cries of _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon_ and _Modern Hero Blast Driller_ were silenced by the flames as fast as they were heard. In the middle of the flames was Yuksel, on his knees with his clothes tattered and Hema lying motionless in his hands.

 **Hema's LP: 3100 – 0**

 **Yuksel's LP: 1600 – 600**

"No." Sophie put a hand over her mouth and tears stream down her face. Ryuuji gently pulled the little girl on a safer distance, but his horrified expression was enough to tell how scared and worried for the twins he was.

"It's all over now." Jacorevi slowly approached Yuksel, raising his hands to the sides like he was going for a warm embrace. "Grelyson and its guardians stand no chance against us! Everyone who oppose our power will be wiped off! _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ , attack him directly! _Ultimate Neutron Bomb_!"

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ charged three blasts from all of its mouths and released them toward Yuksel. Unable to move due to his injuries and the girl in his arms, the boy just stood there, watching as the three blasts infused into one giant one.

"Run!" "Get away!"

He just closed his eyes, knowing fully well that there was nothing he could do this time. Fear. Weakness. Hopelessness. It was his fault that all of this happened. He knew from the very start, this was a battle they couldn't win.

 **Slash!**

The blast that was heading toward Yuksel got cut in two and vanished. Ryuuji and Sophie's faces lit up while Jacorevi frown in dissatisfaction. Yuksel reopened his eyes and saw a sword shinning in front of him. Then, to view came and who wielded the sword; a knight in heavy golden armor.

"God of Harmony!" Ryuuji and Sophie cried out and kneeled.

"You got too much injuries." The knight scolded. "Try not to move too much, I will ensure you medical treatment after taking care of this devil here."

Yuksel sighed at the all too familiar voice and attitude of his savior. "Solar." He whispered the name.

"So you showed up." Jacorevi gave Solar a glare. "I expected you to be panicked about how to run away from us after seeing those kids getting killed, not jumping in to save them."

"It's our fault for dragging kids in our war." The knight said with a cold tone. "And it's our responsibility to make sure they are safe."

"You are going to play a hero now?" Jacorevi held his right hand up. "Let's so be it. _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ , _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ attack her!"

The two dragons charged and fired six blasts toward Solar at the same time. The knight rose her sword up then brought it down, hitting the ground beneath.

"Show them what you are made of! Counter Attack!" at those voice six cards flew from Yuksel's deck, covered in light. They shoot toward the blasts and transformed at the same time. Six roars were heard as _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ , _Beta Spike – Space Dragon_ , _Beta Saber – Disaster Dragon_ , _Gamma Blast – Scale Dragon_ , _Delta Claw – Union Dragon_ and _Delta Tyrant – Horror Dragon_ materialized and blocked the attacks with their owns.

"Don't let them touch the kids." Solar ordered then turned at the side, two lights in the shape of humans formed then turned into Delag and Lucien. She nodded which the other two gods returned before vanishing again, this time they took Yuksel and Hema with them.

"You just came to take them back." Jacorevi noted. "Are you going to run away now?"

"Why should I?" Solar shoot him a curious glance. "After that _**clown**_ died you all have become weaker in both power and as a group." She held her sword up. "I'm going to destroy you right here and now!"

Jacorevi hold his hands up, a dark aura coming out of them. His expression became twisted and he charge toward. "Challenged accepted!"

Solar shot toward as well and jumped into the air, holding her sword over the head. She brought the blade down and at the same time Jacorevi threw his fist toward.

* * *

Hema opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't on the street. The room was enormous and white, like the inside of a palate.

"Where am I?" Hema asked and it caught her attention that she wasn't feeling her body anymore. Hema turned at the side and saw her brother talking with Lucien. The boy's transparent body told her that they were inside Grelyson.

"What happened?" The question caught her brother and Lucien's attentions.

"The princess finally woke up." Lucien joked, irritating the girl; seeing this Lucien became serious. "You were beaten to a pulp and fell unconscious from the stress. Since you took a direct attack, it would have been much worse if your brother hasn't jumped to take the hit."

"What about, Yuksel and Hema?" "You know, the real ones. It was their bodies that took the damage not ours."

"They are a bit battered." Delag, who was standing at the side, looking through data that was written on a hologram said. The lives of the original twins weren't in danger and with the technology of Grelyson they should be up in no time. Delag made the hologram disappeared and turned toward the outsiders. "It was to be expected, Jacorevi are a strong opponent after all and the fight with Avice has already drained most of their and your energy, so it's understandable."

"Who is that Avice anyway?" The girl already knew she was the Fusion counterpart of the original Hema, but why was she after them? Was she working for that Jacorevi guy?

Lucien laughed then answered. "She is a counterpart from the Fusion Dimension." Lucien held up two fingers. "And fitting her home world's name, she is the Fusion variation for both Kuroba Yuksel and Kuroba Hema, a two-in-one you could say. We have monitored her for quite some time now. She was the previous owner of Delta Claws and it seems that she is still unable to get over the fact that it chose a new owner. More of an annoyance that any actual danger if I may add."

'Yuksel' nodded his head. "But she is pretty, I'm going to give her that." He turned toward his sister with a playful smirk. "Probably because she has my face."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she yelled back. "Her face comes from me, the personality is from you." Everyone else sweet dropped. She was talking as if Avice was her daughter.

"Anyway," Delag tried to break the awkward atmosphere. "I found out something interesting however. You two shouldn't go back into their bodies anymore, or there will be consequences."

"What kind of consequences are we talking about?" 'Yuksel' asked.

"I did some scans and found that your souls and minds have started to merge with theirs. Since there isn't a third party to balance the two beings that exist in one body you have started to merge with them. If this goes on the four of you will all disappear as individuals and turn into some weird fusions."

"What is going to happen now then?" 'Yuksel' asked worried. They can't stay as ghost for the rest of their lives after all! "How are we going to help without bodies?"

"There is only one thing we can do for you now." Delag reached out for the twins. "For you two to be summoned in this world was a mistake, we never needed any help from other realities. Because of this I'm going to sent you back to the world you came from."

"Finally!" 'Hema' exclaimed.

"Wait!" 'Yuksel' shouted. This reaction was unexpected for his sister while Delag and Lucien both hide a small smirk. "I… I can't leave now. After all that happened today... After making it all the way to this point…" The black card appeared over his head, glowing.

"What are you," 'Hema' mumbled as anger has started to build inside of her. She knew what he was going to say now. Her brother, was going to waste their chance to get back home.

"I can't leave this reality while it's in the state it is now!" The boy shouted, squeezing his fists tightly. "I want to stay and help more! I want to do something that will help stopping this 'Darkness' from destroying the timeline. Even when I felt like I was going to die when Jacorevi declared the direct attack, I didn't want to live. I wanted to keep going. To keep fighting!"

'Hema' bit her lips. That was wrong, completely wrong. This world, it wasn't theirs and the people who live in it were just strangers they met a few days ago.

"If there truly wasn't a reason for me and my sister to be transported to this world, then why are we here now?! It's already too late for me to give up on this world, this battle, this adventure. My ego won't allow this kind of ending!"

"STOP!" 'Hema' yelled at him then turned toward Delag and Lucien. "Don't listen to him! He doesn't realize what he's talking! If he wants to stay, then sent only me back home!"

"I see, then," Delag turned his back to the twins. " Since Yuksel and Hema currently aren't in condition, I will accept your offer for helping us. After the original four dragons united in one dimension we were forced to create new ones to protect the other dimensions. We thought that this way we will be able to protect ourselves from the 'Darkness', but today we saw that they are far stronger than our guardians separately."

"If you want to help us, then find the other three dragons and take them." Lucien continued. "They are weak when separated, but will surely become strong enough when you unite them. Obviously, we should give you some kind of tracking device, but seen how all the notable events in every timeline similar to the original one develop slower than a snail in tar, I'm sure that you have enough time to find the dragons by yourself."

"What about a body to resident in?" 'Yuksel' pointed at his spirit form.

"Weeell… it wasn't just your consciousness that got transported to this reality." Delag noted. "Though I was pretty confused when I found two lifeless bodies floating in-between the timelines… Nevertheless I took the bodies and fixed them so you can take them back."

"We will stay in touch with you, so have fun!" Lucien waved to the twins for goodbye. "Have fun, Evan, Elizabeth."

"WHAT?!" The girl's eyes widened. "Don't sent me as w-" Her protest was cut short when Delag clicked his fingers, teleporting the two away. Lucien turned toward the older man with a big grin on his face.

"So, what was your true reason to let them stay, now?"

Delag looked at the young man. Not sensing any kind of bluff he admitted his intentions. "It's for some amusement that's all. This war we are leading has started to get too boring for my liking. It's like a game of chess, with sacrificial pawns that get easily replaced. I'm just adding some spice in it."

"Hmm?" Lucien titled his head then puts his hands behind his back. "Ah~! I get it now."

"What makes a war more unpredictable that the sudden appearance of a third side?" Delag asked and looked at a small hologram in his palm. The hologram showed a 3D model of a man in a white costume. "That's the kind of entertainment I expect to see from them."

"You want them to turn against us then?" Lucien asked again. "Isn't creating enemies of _Grelyson_ equal to betrayal?"

Delag shrugged. "I'm not making enemies, simply enough, I'm just letting them have some fun."

* * *

 _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ cried out in pain and crashed in the ground, next to its regular form. Jacorevi jumped back, dodging a slash aimed for his head. Solar unleashed a second attack with her sword. Jacorevi grabbed the blade with ease, the dark power that surround his hands, protecting him from getting wounded.

"You are at the disadvantage." Solar noted while pushing her sword toward.

Jacorevi ignored the knight and instead looked at the six dragons behind his opponent. All of them were charging their attacks at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jacorevi laughed maniacally. "Good, good. Those things aren't useless, we understand."

The dragons unleashed all of their attacks together. Jacorevi pushed Solar back and jumped backward putting his hands behind his face. The attacks collided with him, creating an explosion so strong that Solar had to shield herself with her blade. Once everything ended and the smoke cleared Jacorevi was nowhere in sight.

"Finally." Solar sighed in relief and swung her sword, resting it on her shoulder. "He still was a strong opponent."

"Why thank you." The woman's eyes widened at the voice. She took a battle stance and looked at the sky. Jacorevi was floating in the air, surrounded by darkness.

"You are stronger than we thought." Jacorevi said and opened a black portal behind himself. _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ and _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ disappeared in flash of light and returned back into their owner's hand. "But worry not, we will meet again eventually! When the family come all together _Grelyson_ will fall in flames!"

Solar put the sword onto her back. The six dragons let out a victorious cry transformed back into cards that landed on Solar's hand. The knight nodded and looked at the sky.

"That's just the beginning."

* * *

 **Updated Card Effects:**

 **Modern HERO Blast Driller** LV: 6/Earth/Warrior/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2600

1 "Modern HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster

Effect: You can discard 1 "HERO" monster, then inflict damage to your opponent, equal to half the ATK of that monster.

* * *

 **A/N: At last, Standard Arc is over!** **Synchro Dimension, here we come! It's pretty ironic that I'm hoping for Synchro to cover up how poorly I handle the story up till now when 5D's was my less favorite series out of all...**

 **A small explanation for those of you who haven't readed the story for the beginning and wonder where the names Evan and Elizabeth came from:** **Well, in the very first chapter it was said that Yuksel and Hema were alias the twins used to go by in the YGO Universe and aren't their real names.**

 **There are alot of things I can say, but I'm going to keep it simple and say only what is important.**

 **The voting on the poll about if Arc Twins should or shouldn't use OC Summoning methods: is officially closed. The poll will stay on my profil page for 2 more weeks so you can see the results. But I'm still going to put them on here as well.**

 **Number of votes for using OC Summoning methods: 3**

 **Number of votes against using OC Summoning methods: ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...3**

 **Well, now I f*cked up.**

 **Of course, I can give my vote as well and break the tie BUUUUT... if the last word is mine then what was the point of a poll in the first place? Instead, I will try to work out a middle way.**

 **Also, note that I won't be posting the next chapters in pairs like I was doing recently. The reason I was posting them in pairs was because of my lack of activity lately.**

 **ShadowFire10 Out!**


	32. Chapter 32

A Broken Reality – Chroneality Appears!

 **Evan's POV**

"Have fun, Evan, Elizabeth." After those words, a light enveloped me and I remember nothing more of what has happened.

My mind has gone completely blank for a moment, like I have fallen in a deep sleep. Then, I felt dizzy and my head started throbbing in pain. Even without moving I found it hard to keep balance for some reason. I reopened my eyes, but everything was blurry to make out my surrounding. Why is this body feeling so weak now?

After a few moments, my vision returned to normal and the headache died down. I'm not an expert, but this must probably be a side effect from getting a new body. I looked around my surrounding at it seems that I'm in some kind of back alley.

"YOU!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me, looking pissed. Her hair was short and mostly black with blue locks at the ends and two pointy locks on the left side of her fringe. Her outfit consisted of bluish-white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders, a bluish-grey jumpsuit underneath, and white boots that reach up to her knees. She also had a purple belt with a golden button in the center and a deck holder on the right.

The girl grabbed me by the collar of my jacked and yanked me toward herself so that our eyes were staring at each other. The girl's hands were clutching onto my cloth and tears started to form into her eyes. I was still too dizzy when she yelled to notice, but now I finally realized; that's my sister.

"Why did you need to do this?!" She yelled and started pushing my chest with her fists. "They were going to let us go home! We have no business with anyone of this world! What do you care if they are going to live or die!? None of them exists in our world!"

 **SLAP!**

Back when I was small, my parents used to tell me the same thing every time when I hit my sister after one of our brawling. Siblings shouldn't hate one another, nor hurt each other. They should always support each other. As the older one, they always told me that I have to watch after my sister and protect her. That was my obligation as the oldest one.

The last time I did the forbidden action was when I was seven years old. This means that it has been nine years since the last time that I hit my sister.

I looked down at her; the force of the slap has knocked her on the ground. She was on her knees with a hand onto her cheek and tears pouring from her eyes. My sister was looking scared, even frightened from the sudden slap.

I had enough, enough of all the insults and criticism she was throwing at me constantly. All the disrespect and sense of guilt I get from her. Being always at fault, being always yelled at, it was making me so angry that in the end I couldn't control myself and hit her.

"What do you mean by this?" I grabbed my sister by the shoulders and forced her back on her feet, then pushed her against the wall. I won't let her get away with any of the bullshit she said and did anymore. "'What do you care if they are going to live or die? They don't exist in our world'?! What's that supposed to mean, I ask you! Is something like this really a reason, good enough for you to let this world get destroyed!? What about Yuya, Yuzu? If you don't care about them, then what about Oni? Isn't her life important enough for you to stay in this world for a bit longer?"

"Shut up!" She shouted back at me. The cold tone surprised me, but I didn't back down or let go of her. She grabbed my hands with her own and leaned toward. "You are the last person I want to hear this from, understood! Everything you told Delag was a dirty lie! Sixteen years were enough for me to learn that others' lives and happiness were never something you cared about. You have another reason to stay here, a selfish desire, right?"

She was completely right; I'm not doing it for Yuya, Yuzu, Oni or someone else. It's not because I give a damn about this world or anything like this. I'm simply doing it because of the joy from it. Staying here, fighting a threat that endangers everything in existence, or going back to the boring everyday life of a high school student? I'm not trying to act as a hero or anything, simply enough, I just want to escape that boring and dull reality I came from.

"Ha!" I looked at my sister with a grin. "You are so right about me; I'm a bad person indeed. Sympathy was never something that I felt toward others. I simply do whatever I want and leave, not looking back at the people whom I might have hurt." I strengthened my hold on her shoulders and my sister clenched her teeth. "I'm selfish, yes. But you are far worse than me sis. Do you think that I didn't figure it out? How you are always trying to prove yourself as better than me? So desperate, to the point that you ended up as an imitation of me! And the worst part is that you don't even realize it! The image you made for yourself as a perfect girl is your biggest lie!"

I let go and my sister dropped slowly on the ground and started crying. The strength behind my words must have been too much for her to handle. I sighed at turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm the one you always followed from behind, trying to surpass. Maybe, if I noticed your problems and tried to help you instead of ignoring you, this probably wasn't going to happen." Saying things like this really hurt me. "I don't know how or why, but it's because me that you have become like this. It must suck to be compared with someone your entire life. So, I'm going to fix it all now. From today, there won't be anyone to stay in your way." I stopped at the end of the alley and smiled at my sister. "From now on, you are alone, to make decisions and do whatever you want. Elisabeth, you no longer have a brother to stay in your way. Goodbye."

I stepped out of the alley and found myself in a street. The houses were run down with broken walls and what not. This must be the poor part of, wherever this is.

"Just great." I started walking in a random direction; those gods forgot to tell me where I'm going to be send. "It's the best to find someone who can tell me where I'm."

* * *

 **Elisabeth's POV**

It's not fair! Why must I always lose to him? I keep losing to him from since I know myself, always walking behind, his back was the only thing that I would see whenever I tried to prove myself. I hate the feeling of not being the best, but I realized something from his words.

When I heard my brother's farewell I wanted to stop him. I wanted to run to him, to reach out with my hand, to scream for him to stop. But my legs were frozen, my hands didn't move and no sound wanted to come out my mouth. All I could do was to watch him disappear in the distance.

Why did I realize this so late? All this time I only counted on my brother, I was simply walking behind him, following the path that he has made for me. I never thought on my own and only kept copying his actions. Now that he is gone, how am I supposed to live on my own?

"No…" I stood up, using the wall to support my body. "What am I supposed to do now?" I wiped the tears and left the alley, but my brother was nowhere in sight. Where should I go from here then? I simply don't know what to do.

In the end, all I can do is to wander around and try to find someone who can help me.

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

I walked into some kind of Market Street where people were trying to get some money from selling rusted machine parts and other things that I won't be needing. Judging by everyone's clothes and behavior I could tell that they have a hard time making a living. I stopped and looked at the ground, seeing my reflection into a puddle of water.

I had a messy white hair with pale red edges and by touching the back of my head I feel that it's tied up; at least it's not some crazy hairstyle like when I resided in Yuksel's body. The color of this body's eyes was surprisingly enough, crimson. My clothes consisted of a very dark purple short jacket with blue borders and red stripes, along with a black jumpsuit that had red stripes running down it in a chevron pattern, gloves with a triple color of purple, magenta, and red and black and purple robotic boots that reached a bit under my knees. There was armor attached to my jumpsuit that consisted of a black belt-like armor with red borders over the hips, an armored glove on my left hand and chest armor that was so identical to the jumpsuit's design that you couldn't tell it wasn't it.

"Look out!" Before I could register the words somebody crashed into me, knocking me on my back.

When I opened my eyes I saw two little boys running away holding a bread and a duel disk and a policeman pursuing them. I really can't blame them for stealing in order to survive, poor kids. I reached the back of my belt to check my duel disk, but it wasn't there anymore. My eyes widened as I realized what has just happened.

"I was robbed!" I shouted in disbelieve and jumped on my feet, dashing after the kids. Those little brats!

The pursuit continued until we reached an old wooden wall in-between two equally old builds that seemed to divide the area. The two kids passed, using a hole into the wall, small and tight enough only for them to pass. The policeman stopped and activated his duel disk to call reinforcements.

I passed him and dashed right toward the wall, jumping toward the building on the left. I jumped and kicked it, pushing myself higher in the air, grabbing the wall with both hands and climbed over it, landing on the other side of the wall. I must say, this part was completely devastated, as if a bomb has hit it. Most of the houses had no roofs and their walls have collapsed. I put my hood on and started to search for the kids that stole my duel disk.

"What is this?" I heard a disappointed voice coming from not too far away and grinned, then tiptoed toward the voices.

"What is it, Tomy?" I peeked from behind a half-collapsed wall and saw the two boys setting on the ground.

"Those cards are weird." The smaller boy, Tomy answered.

"Then you can always give them back." The boys jumped in surprise as I showed up. The boy then put the deck on the ground and stepped back.

"You can have it, nobody needs blank cards." My eyes widened at the statement.

"Blank cards?!" I shouted and rushed toward, taking the deck in my hand. I speared the cards and they were all, just like the boy said, blank. No name, artwork or anything. "How am I supposed to play with those?!" I panicked.

"You got your cards back, now you can leave." The older boy said, crossing his hands.

"That was just reason one of why I'm here." I shot them a nasty look that made the kids worried. "Someone also stole my duel disk which I kind of need right now."

Tomy sighed and gave it back. "Here. That's all I stole, I swear."

"I know." I said putting my 'blank' deck into the duel disk. "But why did you steal my deck anyway? They can't be eaten you know?"

"We wanted to give a present to Big sister!" Tomy exclaimed.

"Hush!" the other boy hit him on the head. "Don't tell strangers! He can tell Security about where she is!"

 _Well, that's a pretty good reason to not tell._

"Why exactly do you want to make a present for that 'big sister' exactly?" I asked them. Tomy turned toward me with sparking eyes.

"Big sister was always looking after us! She gives us food and is always there to help when we get in problems with Security!" the boy smiled widely. "That's why we want to help her as well, and since we can't do much, I thought about stealing some rare cards that could be useful for big sister!"

"I see." I nodded. "She is a really special person then."

"So that's where the mouses hide!" the boys' faces palled and I looked up at the voice. The policeman from before was standing in front of us with a grin and a back-up.

"You little thieves were on the wanted list for quite some time. Surrender and come quietly, or…" I gritted my teeth, those are just kids and he is treating them as criminals

"You too." Another of the men pointed at me. "I haven't seen you before, but you are suspected for complicity. We are taking all of you in."

"Wait! Those are just kids!" You can't be telling me that they are going to imprison two kids, which by the way, don't seem to be more than ten years old.

"They are no kids!" the bastards laughed and activated their duel disks. "They are criminals that need to be re-educated in the internment camp."

I was so going to beat them to pulps right now if I had a deck. I mean, a deck that isn't a bunch of useless pasteboard. Suddenly we heard the sound of an engine.

"Tomy! Robert!" a female voice yelled and a silver D-Wheel stopped between us and the Security. The driver was wearing a dark blue outfit and a matching helmed.

"Big sister!" the boys cried out in joy.

"I will slow them down, run!" the girl told them. The boys nodded and ran off.

"Don't stay like this!" one of the bastards yelled. "Take them down!"

The other two nodded, but the girl revved up the engine of her D-Wheel, focusing everyone's attention back to her.

"First you have to go through me." Her tone was forceful and confident. By a simple glance I could tell, she isn't someone you should underestimate.

"Then we will take both of you down, first." The bastards laughed again, making me feel sick to the core.

The girl looked at me and nodded. "If you are scared, then run now. I will take care of them myself."

"I never back down from a duel." I told the girl and put my duel disk on. "And I won't let those bastards treat the kids like meat."

"Thanks." Although the helmet hide most of her face I saw a small smile.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Fujiko LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Security 2 LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Security 3 LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

I drew my five cards and all of them were still blank. I should probably let my turn to come last and hope that a miracle will happen till then.

"I take the first move!" the girl, Fujiko, took a card from her hand. "I summon _Junk Blader (LV: 4, ATK: 1800)_ from my hand! Turn end!"

Woah, the Junk archetype! Wait! Don't tell me that she is actually... OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M DUELING WITH A GENDERBEND LEGEND!

"Draw!" The Security shouted.

 **Turn 2**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Fujiko LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Security 2 LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Security 3 LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I summon _Vigilante Zeni (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_ and use its effect to reduce its own attack to 0 and Special Summon _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3, ATK: 800)_ from my hand!"

I'm not sure which one exactly, but I'm sure that one of those monsters is a Tuner.

"I tune my Level 4, _Vigilante Zeni_ with my Level 3 _Vigilante Garter_! _Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7, ATK: 2400)!_ " A giant metallic warrior came from the light.

'I don't know why, but this monster reminds me of _Goyo Guardian_.'

"I activate _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's effect! I discard a card and destroy a monster the opponent control's then, they take 400 points of damage! I target Junk Blader!" _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ fired electrified rings toward Fujiko's monster.

"That much is to be expected from a level 7." I spoke.

"That's the standard deck that the ground units use." Fujiko's words were a different way of saying that she knows all their moves. "I activate _**Junk Guard**_ 's effect from my hand! When a Junk monster is targeted by an effect I negate the effect and Special Summon _Junk Guard_ from my hand!" a light green robot with a single leg and wings instead of hands appeared before _Junk Blader_ and created a shield that blocked _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's projectiles.

 **Junk Guard LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 400/ DEF: 900**

"However, _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ can use its effect as many times as cards I have in my hand!" the man got rid of another card. "I target _Junk Guard_ for the effect of _Sniping Heiji Type-0_!"

'Idiot, she didn't go first and summoned two monsters for no reason.'

She was going to make him discard as many cards as possible. This was he was getting rid of his own resources. Fujiko didn't even flitch when _Junk Guard_ got destroyed.

 **Fujiko LP: 4000 - 3600**

"I discard another card and destroy _Junk Blader_!" Fujiko put a hand over her face as her second monster got destroyed by the projectiles.

 **Fujiko LP: 3600 - 3200**

"I end my turn!" "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Fujiko LP: 3200, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Security 2 LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Security 3 LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I summon _Vigilante Zeni (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_ and use its effect to reduce its own attack to 0 and Special Summon _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3, ATK: 800)_ from my hand!"

"They are using the same Synchro Monster." I mumbled low to which Fujiko nodded.

"It's supposed to be a _One Turn Kill_ type of strategy." She replied. So that's why they waste resources so openly.

"I tune my Level 4, _Vigilante Zeni_ with my Level 3 _Vigilante Garter_! _Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7, ATK: 2400)!_ " a column of light appeared on the field as a second of that annoying monster came out of it.

'By discarding four cards they can deal 1600 points of damage, the attack directly with _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ for 2400 more; exactly 4000 damage to the opponent.' I couldn't help but smile at the challenge.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" the second member of Security declared.

"My turn!" The third one shouted.

 **Turn 4**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Fujiko LP: 3200, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Security 2 LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Security 3 LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I summon _Vigilante Zeni (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_ and use its effect to reduce its own attack to 0 and Special Summon _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3, ATK: 800)_ from my hand!" the Security threw his hand toward the sky. "I tune my Level 4, _Vigilante Zeni_ with my Level 3 _Vigilante Garter_! _Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7, ATK: 2400)!_ "

'The biggest weakness of mass produced decks is that once you see how they work, you know how to interrupt their plays.'

"I set a card and end my turn!"

My eyes widened and I looked at my hand. The next turn is mine and my cards are still blank.

"Are you ok?" Fujiko asked; she must have felt my uncertainty

"Yeah." I faked a smile and look at my deck. I gulped and took hold of the top card. Closing my eyes I strengthened my hold on the card. "My turn. DRAW!"

I swiped my hand to the side while still holding the card that emitted a light, creating an arc of light around me.

'Let's go. Together.' I thought.

 **Turn 5**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Fujiko LP: 3200, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Security 2 LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Security 3 LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

The card I drew and the ones in my hand started to glow. They burned and peeled, taking their righteous forms. 'You guys… I get it now!'

"Here I go!" I shouted. "Let's see now… Aha! When I control no monsters I can Special Summon _**Chroneality Rush Tuner**_ from my hand!" a blue curly ball with two big green eyes rolled on the field in front of me.

 **Chroneality Rush Tuner, LV: 1** **/** **Water** **/** **Beast** **/** **Tuner** **/ATK:** **1** **00/ DEF:** **2** **00**

"Next, I Normal Summon _**Chroneality Cursed Phantom**_!" A young boy with spiky brown hair and a black eyepatch over its left eye appeared on the field. He was wearing a streampunk-like outfit with a brown waistcoat, black pants and combat boots. He had a big golden belt around the waist and clock gears on the shoulders with one floating over his head like a halo. The boy was also wearing a large sword with his right hand that hand two chains connecting it to the belt.

 **Chroneality Cursed Phantom, LV: 4** **/** **Dark** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Scale: 5** **/ATK:** **15** **00/ DEF:** **13** **00**

"Next, I use _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_ 's ability! When he is Normal Summoned I can call a Level 4 or lower Chroneality from my hand or Graveyard! Come out, _**Chroneality Cuden Curtain**_!" Phantom raised his sword in the air, creating a portal in the form of a clock. A dark blue cloak with golden borders flew of out the portal. The monster hand to limbs or body, just a golden clock floating over the cloak as a head.

 **Chroneality Cuden Curtain, LV: 3** **/** **Wind** **/** **Fairy** **/ATK:** **2** **00/ DEF:** **17** **00**

I saw the Extra Deck button on my duel disk glowing and clicked it, opening up my extra deck. "Hmm… that should work." I shake my head and looked at my monsters; they nodded back. "Thanks guys." I laughed. "I tune my Level 3 _Chroneality Cuden Curtain_ to my Level 1 _Chroneality Rush Tuner_!"

The two monsters flew into the air. _Rush Tuner_ turned into a green ring which went around _Cuden Curtain_ who then turned into three orbs of light. " _The dark blade created by the deeps of Earth, break through the hearts of the weak! Descend now! Synchro Summon! Level 4!_ _ **Chroneality BreakSword Gram**_!"

A beam of light shot through the rings and formed into the monster, wearing a grey armor that covered its ashed skin and its entire head with the exception of three yellow eyes. The beast had no arms and a large blade for legs and two large metallic rings coming from its shoulders.

 **Chroneality BreakSword Gram, LV: 4** **/** **Earth** **/** **Rock** **/ATK:** **22** **00/ DEF:** **8** **00**

"When Rush Tuner is sent to the graveyard I draw a card!" I took the card and looked at my duel disk, there was another effect that I can activate from the Graveyard. "I activate Cuden Curtain's effect! Once per duel, I can return a monster I control to the hand and summon two Chroneality monsters from my graveyard whose level is less or equal to that of the returned monster! I return _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_ and call back my two monsters!"

 _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_ break into two lights which then transformed into _Chroneality Rush Tuner (LV: 1, DEF: 200)_ and _Chroneality Cuden Curtain (LV: 3, DEF: 1700)_.

"I tune my Level 3 _Chroneality Cuden Curtain_ to my Level 1 _Chroneality Rush Tuner_!" I shouted again and again _Chroneality BreakSword Gram (LV: 4, ATK: 2200)_ formed on my field. "And due to _Rush Tuner_ 's effect I draw a card again!"

"You are going to do the same thing again and again? Thanks a scrap deck!" One of the Security bastards shouted at me. Look just who is talking about using the same move again and again! I grinned at his remark and looked at a certain card in my hand.

"I'm not done yet!" I announced. "Continuous spell activate - _**Chroneality Assembling**_! When there are two or more Chroneality monsters on my field, I can Special Summon one from my deck, as long as his level is less or equal to that of those who are already on my field of course." I touched the search options on my duel disk, and surprisingly, it showed that all cards in my deck has taken a form as well. 'This should do the trick.' I thought.

Cursed Phantom and BreakSword Gram put their blades together, a new portal in the form of a golden clock gear formed on the field, emitting a warn light.

"I summon _**Chroneality Berserk Fighter**_ from my deck!" The ground shake as the gigantic stepped out of the portal. He was wearing a black armor that covered its entire body and head, the only other color on it was the glowing crimson eyes. Large spikes were coming from the waist and shoulders of its armor and four giant horns sticking from the sides of its helmet. Three enormous clock gears were working on its back and it was holding a large black axe with a clock emblem in its arms.

 **Chroneality Berserk Fighter, LV: 8** **/** **Fire** **/** **Fiend** **/** **Scale: 1** **/ATK:** **28** **00/ DEF:** **24** **00**

"2800 attack power!?" the eyes of my opponents widened.

"And he summoned it from the deck never the less." Fujiko exclaimed just as surprised and shocked at the other three.

"There is more!" I shouted smugly, after all, who wouldn't get an increase in their ego if they knew what was coming. "When _Chroneality Berserk Fighter_ is summoned, he can call two more from the deck, but their levels have to be less than his!" the giant beast hissed and put its axe on the ground, the clock gear on its back working with an abnormal speed. Two more gears appeared on my field and transformed into another set of monsters. "Everyone! Say hello to _**Chroneality Timerush Dragon**_ and _**Chroneality Blessed Sola**_!"

 _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ was a humanoid robotic dragon made of white armor with blue hands, legs, and chest plate. The beast's had yellow eyes and four small golden spikes right over them. Its shoulders and knees had large clock gears connected to them with a small blue clock ticking on its chest. The dragon's tail was ending with a golden clock blade and there were wheels connected to the back of its legs. Instead of wings, Timerush Dragon had two large blue jets.

 _Chroneality Blessed Sola_ was a young girl with long brown hair tied into twin ponytails and green eyes. She was wearing white streampunk style outfit with a set of flying googles resting on top of her head, large armored gloves and boots, a long black stocking on her left leg that almost reached her tights and a red scarf tied around her neck.

 **Chroneality Timerush Dragon, LV: 6** **/** **Wind** **/** **Machine** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **25** **00/ DEF:** **15** **00**

 **Chroneality Blessed Sola, LV: 3** **/** **Light** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **10** **00/ DEF:** **8** **00**

" _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ 's effect activate!" a black portal formed in the center of the field, sucking in Security's three face-down cards. "When it's summoned I banish all spell and traps on the field, expect Chroneality ones! Then each player takes 400 points of damage for each card banished by this effect!" The portal then exploded, knocking the bastards.

 **Security 2 LP: 4000 - 3200**

 **Security 3 LP: 4000 - 3600**

"Hohoho, that's awesome!" I shouted, not carrying about the weird words everyone was giving me. I summoned five monster in one turn while also getting rid of their entire back row. This level of swarming, removal and battle capability never existed in my previous, N.G. deck. The part is that I haven't finished my turn yet!

"Next, I activate Cursed Phantom's second effect!" The monster threw his chains around one of the _Sniping Heiji Type-0_. "I can copy the effect of any other face-up monster! I copy _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's ability!" the chains glowed red and retracted back to Phantom. "I discard 1 card and destroy the first _Sniping Heiji Type-0_!" A red replica of _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's projectiles formed on Phantom's sword as he fired them.

"Kyah!" the Security cried as his monster exploded and threw him backward.

 **Security 1 LP: 4000 - 3600**

"Damn you!" He cursed. "When _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ leave the field, its materials are re-summoned on my field!" _Vigilante Zeni (LV: 4, DEF: 1200)_ and _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3, DEF: 800)_ returned on the field with a blue aura around them.

"However, _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's can be used as long as I have cards in my hand! Go Phantom, destroy _Vigilante Zeni_!" the monster swung his blade again, throwing a new set of projectiles.

 **Security 1 LP: 3600 - 3200**

"Since _Vigilante Garter_ makes it unaffected by card effects when it's Special Summoned I won't waste any cards and instead I will use Chroneality BreakSword Gram's effect to equip itself to an opponent's monster!" BreakSword Gram teleported in front of the second and used its ring to connect itself to _Sniping Heiji Type-0_. "A monster equipped with BreakSword Gram losses 2200 attack."

 _Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7, ATK: 2400 200)_

"I set a card and end my turn." I turned toward Fujiko and gave her a trump up. "Take it from here."

"R-right." She shook her head. "Your deck is really strong, I must say."

"Heh, thanks." I used only seven cards so far and completely kicked ass with them.

"My turn! DRAW!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Fujiko LP: 3200, Hand: 4**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 3200, Hand: 1**

 **Security 2 LP: 3200, Hand: 2**

 **Security 3 LP: 3600, Hand: 3**

"First, I activate Junk Guard's effect in the graveyard! I can banish this card and Special Summon another Junk monster from my graveyard! Revive, Junk Blader!" the blue warrior appeared on the field and swung his blade.

"I activate the spell, _**Junk Retuning**_!" The card showed Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior standing over the former with five stars over its head and three of them exploding. "I discard _**Junk Engine**_ and reduce the level of all monsters currently on the field by 2!"

 _Junk Blader (LV: 4 2, ATK: 1800)_

 _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3 1, DEF: 800)_

 _Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7 5, ATK: 200)_

 _Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7 5, ATK: 2400)_

 **Chroneality Cursed Phantom, LV: 4 2** **/** **Dark** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Scale: 5** **/ATK:** **15** **00/ DEF:** **13** **00**

 **Chroneality Berserk Fighter, LV: 8 6** **/** **Fire** **/** **Fiend** **/** **Scale: 1** **/ATK:** **28** **00/ DEF:** **24** **00**

 **Chroneality Timerush Dragon, LV: 6 4** **/** **Wind** **/** **Machine** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **25** **00/ DEF:** **15** **00**

 **Chroneality Blessed Sola, LV: 3 1** **/** **Light** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **10** **00/ DEF:** **8** **00**

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron!" OH GOD, IT'S HERE GUYS! SHE IS REALLY HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT A WEIRD TIMELINE THIS IS! "I activate Junk Synctron's effect! Revive, _**Junk Engine**_!" A literal engine with orange hands, legs and a big head appeared on the field in defense position.

 **Junk Engine, LV: 2** **/** **Wind** **/** **Machine** **/ATK:** **4** **00/ DEF:** **13** **00**

"I tune my Level 2 Junk Engine to Level 3 Junk Synchron!" The two monsters flew into the air. Junk Synchron turned into three green rings which went around Junk Engine who then turned into two orbs of light. "The never surrendering warrior, gathers the bonds of the weak! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 5! _**Junk Mighty Warrior**_!"

The monster wasn't very different from its original form, expect that now its armor was darker and heavier. The wings on its shoulders were larger and more detailed. The biggest change was the right hand, which was twice its original size and was completely covered in armor.

 **Junk Mighty Warrior, LV: 5** **/** **Dark** **/** **Warrior** **/ATK:** **23** **00/ DEF:** **13** **00**

"Amazing!" I shouted.

" _Junk Mighty Warrior_ 's effect activates!" Fujiko pushed her hand toward. "Junk Mighty Warrior gains the original attack of all Level 2 or below monsters on the field! _**Fellow's Unity**_!" Junk Mighty Warrior raised his fist in the air; _Junk Blader_ , _Cursed Phantom_ , _Blessed Sola_ and _Vigilante Garter_ started glowing as JMW gained their attack values.

 **Junk Mighty Warrior, LV: 5** **/** **Dark** **/** **Warrior** **/ATK:** **23** **00 -** **7400** **/ DEF:** **13** **00**

"7…7400?!" The Security stepped back.

"I activate the equip spell, _**Junk Spear**_! When a Junk monster battle a defense position monster, it deals half of the difference as damage! Battle! _Junk Mighty Warrior_ , attack _Vigilante Garter_! _**Power Scrap Fist**_!"

"Kyyyyahhh!"

 **Security 1 LP: 3200 - 0**

 **Junk Mighty Warrior, LV: 5** **/** **Dark** **/** **Warrior** **/ATK:** **74** **00 -** **6600** **/ DEF:** **13** **00**

"3300 damage right in his face." I laughed the clicked a button on my duel disk. "Trap open - _**Chroneality Invisible Comrade**_!" The card showed **Chroneality Berserk Fighter** destroying a group of goblins with the spirits of Cursed Phantom and Blessed Sola flying beside him. "When a monster destroy another one by battle, I can tribute a Chroneality on my field to let that monster battle again! I tribute _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ and give _Junk Mighty Warrior_ a second attack!"

CTD turned into sparks that flew around JMW, making its armor shine with light.

"Go!" I and Fujiko shouted in unison. " _Junk Mighty Warrior_ , attack _Sniping Heiji Type-0_! _Power Scrap Fist_!"

"Daaamn it!" the Security member cried as he fell backward.

 **Security 2 LP: 3200 - 0**

"They defeat them!" the third Security member shouted.

" _Chroneality Invisible Comrade_ activate again! I tribute _Chroneality Berserk Fighter_!" Once again, the monster turned into sparks and this time Junk Mighty Warrior's armor turned completely white.

"Finish it! _Junk Mighty Warrior_ , attack the second _Sniping Heiji Type-0_! _Power Scrap Fist_!" A portal formed in the air as a copy of JMW's energy fist fell from the sky and combined with the original attack.

 **Security 3 LP: 3600 - 0**

 **Turn 6**

 **Evan LP: 4000, Hand: 0**

 **Fujiko LP: 3200, Hand: 0**

 **[Winners!]**

 **Vs**

 **Security 1 LP: 0, Hand: 1**

 **Security 2 LP: 0, Hand: 2**

 **Security 3 LP: 0, Hand: 3**

"Game over." I told them and our monsters vanished.

"Quick!" Fujiko shouted. "Jump on! We have to get away before more of those come!"

"R-right!" I nodded and jumped on her D-Wheel.

"Hold tight!" Fujiko warned. "The streets around here a bit bumpy!"

"Don't worry, I'm- HHHHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Junk Guard** LV: 2/Earth/Machine/ATK: 400/ DEF: 900

Effect: When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a "Junk" monster you control, you can negate the activation, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "Junk" monster in your Graveyard; banish this card and Special Summon that target.

 **Junk Engine** LV: 2/Wind/Machine/ATK: 400/ DEF: 1300

Effect: When a "Junk" monster you control battles an opponent monster: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; double your battling monster's ATK. During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; "Junk" monster on the field cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn.

 **Junk Mighty Warrior** LV: 5/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300

1 "Junk" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total original ATK of all face-up Level 2 and lower monsters on the field. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up Level 2 or lower monster monster you control instead.

 **Chroneality Rush Tuner, LV: 1** **/** **Water** **/** **Beast** **/** **Tuner** **/ATK:** **1** **00/ DEF:** **2** **00**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

 **Chroneality Cursed Phantom, LV: 4** **/** **Dark** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Scale: 5** **/ATK:** **15** **00/ DEF:** **13** **00**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Chroneality" monster from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can replace this effect with that of another face-up monster's original effects until the Standby Phase of your next turn.

 **Chroneality Cuden Curtain, LV: 3** **/** **Wind** **/** **Fairy** **/ATK:** **2** **00/ DEF:** **17** **00**

Effect: During either player's turn: You can return 1 face-up "Chroneality" monster on the field to the hand; Special Summon this and one other "Chroneality" monster from your Graveyard. The combined levels of those two monsters must be less or equal to the returned monster's in order to activate this effect. You can only use the effect of "Chroneality Cuden Curtain" once per Duel.

 **Chroneality BreakSword Gram, LV: 4** **/** **Earth** **/** **Rock** **/ATK:** **22** **00/ DEF:** **8** **00**

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster losses 2200 ATK. When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, or when this equipped to a monster card is sent to the graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon that target.

 **Chroneality Berserk Fighter, LV: 8** **/** **Fire** **/** **Fiend** **/** **Scale: 1** **/ATK:** **28** **00/ DEF:** **24** **00**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card, by Tributing 1 "Chroneality" monster. When this card is summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Chroneality" monsters from your hand or deck, whose levels are less or equal to this monster. Once per turn, if another "Chroneality" monster is targeted for an attack: Banish two "Chroneality" cards from your Graveyard, or face-up in your Extra Deck, then change the attack target to this card, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK.

 **Chroneality Timerush Dragon, LV: 6** **/** **Wind** **/** **Machine** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **25** **00/ DEF:** **15** **00**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: When this card is summoned: Banish all Spell/Trap cards on the field, expect "Chroneality" in the same position they were on the field, then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards, banished by this effect. The first time each "Chroneality" card you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed.

 **Chroneality Blessed Sola, LV: 3** **/** **Light** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Scale: 5** **/ATK:** **10** **00/ DEF:** **8** **00**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Chroneality" monster negate the effects of up to two face-up cards your opponent currently controls. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Until the End Phase of this turn, this card's Level and Attribute become the same as that monster's.

 **Chroneality Assembling** (Spell) Continuous

Once per turn, if you have two or more "Chroneality" monsters on your side of the field: Special Summon 1 "Chroneality" monster from your deck whose level is less our equal to the combined level of all "Chroneality" monsters on the field. If this card is in your graveyard, you can target 1 other "Chroneality" card in your Graveyard; banish both this card and that target, and if you do, take control of 1 monster your opponent controls, but banish it during the End Phase.

 **Chroneality Invisible Comrade** (Trap) Normal

Up two twice per turn, when a monster destroy another monster by battle, tribute 1 "Chroneality" monster on the field, that monster can attack once again in a row. During the End Phase of the turn this effect was activated, add face-up "Chroneality" monsters from your Extra Deck to the hand, up to the number of "Chroneality" you tribute this turn. When an opponent activate a Spell or Trap, while this card is in the Graveyard: Banish 1 "Chroneality" in your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, banish it, then Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Machine-Type/Wind/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 400). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)

 **Junk Retuning** (Spell) Normal

Discard 1 "Junk" monster; reduce the Level of all monsters curently on the field, by that monster's original Level.

 **Junk Spear** (Spell) Equip

Equip only to a "Junk" monster. When it battles a Defense Positon monster, whose DEF is lower than that monster's ATK, inflict half the difference as battle damage to your opponent. Destroy this card during your 2nd End Phase after activation.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah that was a pretty long chapter! I believe it was better than the previous four ones!**

 **This time, I'm going to talk about characters and archetypes. While I understand the decision of Arc-V's writers to not use the main protagonists of the previous series, I was always hoping that thy will put a new character who is going to use their decks. I wanted characters like** **Allen and Sayaka who will bring back the "Junk" or "Stardust" archetype and give them some new cool support, and possible make a retrained forms of Yusei's aces. In fact, at the beggining of the Synchro Arc when we still knew almost nothing about Shinji other than his desing I was HOPING that he is using a "Junk" deck. But no! Instead we got a "Bee Force" deck that Konami feels too embarrassed to print.**

 **So, since Arc-V and Konami didn't feed me with any new "Junk" support I had no other choice but to make** **Fujiko. She isn't a genderbent Yusei, if the chapter let you with this** **expectation. I'm still not sure if I should also give her a Stardust Dragon retrain or leave her with only Junk Mighty Warrior 'cause I love Junk Warrior.**

 **This also bring us to Evan's new deck,** **Chroneality. I'm not sure what information about the deck I should put here, so I'm just going to say what the name stands for. Maybe one of the easies way to make an Archetype name, but** **Chroneality is a combination of the words Chronicles and Reality. It's literal meaning is Chroinicles of Reality.**

 **Next, a thank to** _kival737101_ **for favoriting and following the story.**

 **And last for today, the responses to reviews.**

 **Response** **to** D3lph0xL0v3r **'s review: Well, since Hema and Yuksel probably know that Evan and Elisabeth aren't a part of them anymore because they got back full control over their bodies, I can imaginate the meeting to go this way:**

 **Yuksel: Hey! You got your body back, I see!**

 **Evan: Not thanks to you anyway!**

 **Response** **to** Shane Kor **'s review: You are talking about that knight with the burning head, right? I had completely forgot that it even exist.**

 **Response** **to** HereICome **'s review: "** **Don't worry what people think about using your own summoning methods, you're the writer, its you're story to control." - tell that to the dropping rating, lolz**

 **Joke aside, I did a poll because I too was 50/50 about using original summoning methods. I simply wanted to see which option is going to win over the readers, so the 50/50 results were just divine comedy for me.**

 **Response** **to** Ventus Kurosaki **'s review: And what exacly is confusing? I wrote it so easy to understand that even I still can't quite understand what I have written...**

 **Well, that's all for today! ShadowFire10 out!**


	33. Chapter 33

I Tried With Peace But Speed Works Better

 **General POV**

Avice was walking down one of Academia's many hallways whistling. A large man in a black officer uniform was following her from behind.

"You seem too happy for falling your mission." The man's tone was cold and sounded more like he was ordering her to stop being happy.

"I didn't fail my mission." Avice answered cheerfully. "If it wasn't for you ordering me to get back immediately after the Battle Royale end the dragons would have been mine."

"You said 'would' but what is important is that they aren't!"

"Well, if the past and present don't satisfy you then simply believe in the future, am I right?"

The man face palmed. "I'm starting to wonder how those fools from Grelyson haven't died yet if they entrust their only weapons to the likes of you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Avice snapped back. "Be grateful that I'm helping you to destroy them! If you are so worried about those dragons then why don't you go find the new ones?"

"I have more important business to attend to." The man turned his back to Avice. "And keep your mouth shut around your friends, Yuri especially. That little brat is completely loyal to the Professor. If he find out about our plans you will probably be executed for betrayal."

"That's for the head ups." Avice waved the man off and continued walking. There was nothing to worry about, after all, she was able to convince the Professor to let her jump through the dimension and kill her counterparts, saying that they were going to be an obstacle in his plans. The man didn't know that he had aimed a knife for his back.

"It was about time you come back to us." Avice's eyes widened at the familiar voices.

She turned at the side and saw Ritsuko along with an Obelisk Blue boy with lilac hair, an Obelisk Blue girl with short amber hair tied into pigtails and a Slifer Red girl with black and ruby hair that's tied into a ponytail. The names of the three Academia students were Yori, Tamiko and Sachiko respectively.

"You guys." Avice smiled at them. "I missed all of you so much!"

"Next time remember to take us with you then." Tamiko said playfully.

"It's not fair only you to get away from having classes!" Yori added to which the others laughed.

"Sorry for that." Avice told them and looked at Ritsuko. Someone of the group was missing. "Where is Hikaru?"

"I don't know." Ritsuko answered honestly. "He said that there was something important he had to do, but refused to give any information about what it was."

"Anyway, will you duel me, Senpai!" Sachiko asked with a joyful expression. "I have become a lot stronger since last time!"

"Me too!" both Yori and Tamiko shouted.

"I'm accepting the challenges." Avice said proudly and the group started to make their way to the dueling arena.

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

Fujiko drove me to one of the more maintained houses (as by maintained I mean that it doesn't look like it's going to collide on your head right away). What caught my interest during the entire trip was that there was that the streets were completely dead and there were no other people expect for us.

"I have to thank you for helping Tomy and Robert out." Fujiko took of her helmet, letting her long dark green hair fall down to her back. "You don't seem to be from those parts of the city, right?"

"You can say that." I nodded and jumped off the D-Wheel. "In fact, I'm not from this city."

"Really? What brought you here then?"

"A search for something." I took off my hood and leaned against the wall of the garage we were currently in. "Are you sure that Security won't find us here?"

"They wouldn't dare to get anywhere close to here." I raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"What do you mean? Isn't their job to chase after criminals? Or in that case, make the life of poor people harder than it already is?"

Fujiko laughed for a moment then patted me on the shoulder. "Nice one! The truth is that this is the end part of the city. But due to lack of food and resources the Commons that lived in those areas moved closer to the Tops area. Since them, those streets are hideous for many gangs and criminals that are on the wanted list."

"Security can't come here because of the many gangs and criminals around?" _So much about them being law enforcers then_.

"Indeed. The only time when Security ever came here was because of the Duelist Crusher. He was so vicious that the gangs willingly helped the Security with finding and capturing him. Since then there is something like a silent truce between us and them."

"Fascinating story." I admitted then turned toward the second D-Wheel. "You aren't living alone here, are you?"

"I have a friend." Fujiko smiled. "But he isn't here right now if that's what you wonder about. This D-Wheel belongs to two other friends of mine."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know." Fujiko's voice became sad. "Their names were Alro and Isa. The two were twins and one of my best friends, if not the best." She took a deep breath, being forced to remember things like those must feel awful. "However one day, they simply disappeared. We looked everywhere for them, but all we found was Isa's D-Wheel along their Duel Disks and decks."

Disappearing without a trace, huh? Thinking about it, didn't Avice told us that she was murdering Yuksel and Hema's counterparts? Is it possible that Alro and Isa were the twins from Synchro and that Avice has got them already? There was a resident from Synchro in her group after all, so it's possible.

"It may sound funny, but I have a twin sister." I told Fujiko. "We got in an argument and left one another. I just hope that she is alright."

"I will help you find her!" Fujiko declared and I hid a grin. "That's the least I could do for you after saving Tomy and Robert." She rubbed her temper. "Of course that's going to be after I find those pranksters and give them a good lesson about stealing."

"Go easier on them. They just wanted to help you out. Those two even stole my entire deck because they wanted to get some rare cards for you."

"They did what?!"

"Don't get mad! They did it for your sake after all."

Fujiko sighed. "I know that, but the goal does not justify the means. If they wanted to help me then they should have found a way to do it without stealing from others."

I simply sighed. "You got a point there."

Suddenly some kind of alarm went off, followed by an announcement.

" _A duel has commenced! A duel has commenced!_ "

' _A duel? Where? And why an entire alarm for something like that?_ ' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Fujiko ran from the garage into the house without saying a word. What the heck? Tell me what is going to at least, damn it!

"Hey!" I shouted and chased after her. "What is happening?"

"A riding duel has started." A duel like those in 5D's? That would be cool. "Security are after someone again. They will soon broadcast it for sure."

Fujiko turn on the TV and we sat on the couch to watch. To my biggest surprise, the ones that were chased by Security were Yugo and Yuzu! What the heck? What are those two doing together and why is Yuzu in the Synchro Dimension out of all things?!

* * *

 **General POV**

"I'm taking the first move!" Yugo shouted. "My turn!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yugo's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **DC-227's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"When there are no monsters on my field I can Normal Summon _**Speedroid Roadmax**_!"

 **Speedroid Roadmax, LV: 6/Wind/Machine/ATK: 2300/DEF: 600**

A portal opened up next to Yugo and a green sport car flew out of it, it had two robot bodies connected to the top part of the vehicle.

"When _Roadmax_ is summoned I can discard 1 Speedroid from my hand, the opponent takes 800 points of damage!" Yugo shouted and put _Speedroid Taketonborg_ in the slot. "Take this!"

The second robot body rose its hands in the air creating a ball of electricity in-between and threw it at the Duel Chaser.

 **DC-227's LP: 4000 – 3200**

"I have drawn first blood!" Yugo shouted. "I set two cards and end my turn! Better hold on because I'm going to speed up!"

"What?!" Yuzu shouted, but it was too late for that. "KYAH! Stop!"

"Now, come at me!" Yugo shouted at the Duel Chaser. "Everyone is glued at the TV and raring to go!"

"With my Riding Duel winning rate of 100% there is no way rats like you could escape from me!" DC-227 shouted and drew a card. "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yugo's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **DC-227's LP: 3200, Hand: 6**

"I summon _Jutte Lord (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_ from my hand! Next, When Jutte Lord is summoned I Special Summon _Jutte Fighter (LV: 2, ATK: 700)_ from my hand!" DC-227 threw his right hand toward. "I tune my Level 4 with _Jutte Lord_ the Level 2 _Jutte Fighter_."

" _You who bares the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Goyou Predator (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!" A humanoid beast appeared on DC-227's field.

"I equip Goyou Arrow to _Goyou Predator_!" a machine weapon formed in _Predator_ 's hands. "Once per turn I take deal damage to the opponent equal to the level of the equipped monster x100! Take this rat!" the weapon fired at Yugo and Yuzu, resulting into their D-Wheel losing control for a moment.

 **Yugo's LP: 4000 - 3400**

"Kyyyyaahhh!" Yuzu cried and covered her eyes with both hands.

"Damn it!" Yugo cursed.

"Submit!" DC-227 shouted at the duo. "I attack _Speedroid Roadmax_ with _Goyou Predator_!"

 _Goyou Predator_ threw its weapon at _Speedroid Roadmax_ stabbing it through the chest, destroying it.

 **Yugo's LP: 3400 - 3300**

"It's not over!" DC-227 shouted. "When _Predator_ destroy a monster by battle I can Special Summon that monster! Come! _Roadmax_ , attack directly!"

The first robot body rose its hands in the air creating a ball of electricity and threw it at Yugo.

 **Yugo's LP: 3300 - 1000**

"Why you?!" Yugo shouted, enraged by having his own monster stolen from him. "Using my monster against me! That's too dirty even for Security!"

"Our job is to arrest fugitives by any means necessary. All that matters is to secure the city from the likes of you!" DC-227 put a card in the slot of his duel disk. "I set a card, turn end."

"I will show you! My turn!" Yugo shouted drawing his card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yugo's LP: 1000, Hand: 2**

 **DC-227's LP: 3200, Hand: 2**

"Spell activate - _Speedroid Scratch_!" Yugo shouted. "I discard 1 Speedroid from my hand and add a Speedroid from my deck!" Yugo sent _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_ and added _Speedroid Double Yoyo_. "Next, I summon _Speedroid Double Yoyo (LV: 4, ATK: 1400)_! When Double Yoyo is summoned I can Special Summon _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (LV: 3, ATK: 300)_ from my Graveyard!" a portal opened up and the Dice flew out of it.

"I tune Level 4 _Double Yoyo_ to Level 3 _Tri-Eyed Dice_!" A column of light shoot thought the sky. "Mystical iron ball of possession! Use your sharp blades to run over our enemies! Synchro Summon! Level 7! _**Hi-Speedroid Painball**_!"

A giant black ball covered in spikes dashed toward and oppened up, transforming into a robot. It's hands were orange and had spikes instead of fingers and the legs were small wheels with small spikes on them. A single yellow eye was glowing from the top of the ball.

 **Hi-Speedroid Painball, LV: 7/Wind/Machine/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700**

"Battle!" Yugo shouted. " _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ attack _Goyou Predator_!"

"You are going to destroy both monsters!" DC-227 was shocked, but then smirked. "However, I will still have the advantaged!"

" _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ 's effect activate!" Yugo shouted back. "When it attacks a Special Summoned monster I can halve that monster's attack!"

"What?!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ fired one of its blades at _Predator_ , stabbing it in the shoulder.

 _Goyou Predator (LV: 6, ATK: 2400 - 1200)_

 _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ returned its hands, legs and head back into the main body transforming into a ball covered in blades. It dashed toward, running over _Goyou Predator_.

 **DC-227's LP: 3200 - 2000**

"That's just the beginning!" Yugo cried out and pointed at _Painball_. " _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ can attack twice per turn! Go! _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ attack _Speedroid Roadmax_! At this moment, _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ halves the attack of the Special Summoned monster it battles!"

One of Painball's blades hit _Roadmax_ in the head, making it power-out.

 **Speedroid Roadmax, LV: 6/Wind/Machine/ATK: 2300 - 1150/DEF: 600**

"Ugh!" DC-227 slowed down as his second monster got run over.

 **DC-227's LP: 2000 - 750**

"How did you like that?" Yugo stepped on the gas, accelerating toward.

"Don't speed up!" Yuzu shouted from the back seat.

"Trap activate, Lost Star Descent! I Special Summon one Synchro monster from my graveyard in defense position with its defense 0 and its level reduced by 1! Come forth once again! Goyou Predator!" The beast returned back to DC-227's field with a blue aura around it.

 _Goyou Predator (LV: 6 - 5, DEF: 1200 – 0)_

"I end my turn." Yugo said with a steady face.

"My turn!" DC-227 drew a card.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yugo's LP: 1000, Hand: 0**

 **DC-227's LP: 750, Hand: 3**

"Spell activate, Twin Twister! I discard 1 card and destroy two spell or traps on the field!" Two whirlwinds shot from DC-227's card, destroying both of Yuto's face-downs. "Next, I normal Summon _Stygian Security (LV: 1, ATK: 100)_. I tune Level 5 _Goyou Predator_ with Level 1 _Stygian Security_!"

"Another one!" Yuzu's eyes widened. Yugo looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

" _Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter! Level 6! Goyou Guardian (LV: 6, ATK: 2800)_!"

"Battle!" DC-227 pointed at _Hi-Speedroid Painball_. " _Goyou Guardian_ attack _Hi-Speedroid Painball_!"

 _Goyou Guardian_ hit _Painball_ with its weapon, resulting in the later bursting in flames, the power of the impact sending Yugo's D-Wheel flying toward.

 **Yugo's LP: 1000 - 600**

"When _Goyou Guardian_ destroy a monster by battle, it's Special Summoned on my field in defense position!" A portal opened and _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ flew through it with a blue aura around it.

"Stop that!" Yugo shouted. "It's frustrating how you use my monsters since the beginning of the duel!"

"I activate _A/D Changer_ 's effect in my graveyard!" DC-227 shouted. "By removing this card from play I can change the battle position of a monster on the field!" the blue aura around _Hi-Speedroid Painball_ disappeared and it prepared to attack. "It's over rats! With this my arrest record is renewed and I'm sure to get promoted! _Painball_ attack directly!"

"No way!" Yuzu closed her eyes.

"Heh." Yugo smirked. "I activate a trap in my graveyard, _**Urgent Draw**_! When my opponent declare a direct attack I can banish it from my graveyard, then draw a card. If the card I drew is a Speedroid monster I can end the battle phase and Special Summon it!"

"A trap like this…" cold sweat formed on DC-227's face.

"Here it comes!" Yugo shouted as he drew the top card of his deck in an arc draw. "It's…" The Synchro Counterpart's eyes widened. "It's here! I summon _**Speedroid Double Pawn**_!"

A blue bullet shot from the card, cutting _Painball_ off of its track. A half white half black chees piece appeared on the field. A pair of hands and legs came from inside of it, taking they place and the top part opened, revealing its head.

 **Speedroid Double Pawn, LV: 1/Wind/Machine/ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

"Impossible!" DC-227 yelled. "I will finish you next turn!"

"I won't allow it!" Yugo shouted. "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugo's LP: 600, Hand: 1**

 **DC-227's LP: 750, Hand: 0**

"I summon _Speedroid Red-Eyes Dice (LV: 1, ATK: 100)_! I activate _Red-Eyes Dice_ 's effect! When it's summoned I can change the level of one other level 1 monster to whichever level I choose between 2 and 6! I change _Double Pawn_ 's level to 6!"

 **Speedroid Double Pawn, LV: 1 - 6/Wind/Machine/ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

"I tune level 6 _Double Pawn_ to level 1 _Red-Eyes Dice_!" the two monsters flew in the air. _Red-Eyes Dice_ turned into a green ring and _Double Pawn_ went through it.

" _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)_!"

"Battle!" Yugo shouted. " _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_ attack _Hi-Speedroid Painball_! _Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind_!" The angry roar of a dragon echoed throughout the city as the beast speeded toward its target and slashed though it.

 **DC-227's LP: 750 – 650**

" _Speedroid Roadmax_ 's effect activates!" A green aura started to burn from inside Clear Wing. "When a Speedroid monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard I can banish this card and give it's ATK to A Synchro monster on my field!"

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500 - 4700)_

"4…4700 attack!"

" _Double Pawn_ 's effect! A monster summoned using it as material can attack twice during each Battle Phase! Go! _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_ attack _Goyou Guardian_ with _Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind_!"

"Noooo!" DC-227 shouted as the dragon charge toward him and his monster. "Hhhyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

 **DC-227's LP: 650 – 0**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugo's LP: 600, Hand: 0 [Win!]**

 **DC-227's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

"You did it!" Yuzu cheered and turned to look at Yugo. "We are at the clear now, right?"

"As if." Yugo said and the two looked toward the Security barricade set up ahead of them.

"What? Stop! Stop!" Yuzu cried, panicked.

"Just hold up and watch." Yugo said and accelerated toward, before jumping over the barricade using his D-Wheel and landing safely on the other side. "Now we are clear."

"I want to go back home." Yuzu said in a defeated tone.

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

"Well that was something." I said applauding to the TV. If those two are here I can only guess that Yuya is going to show up soon. You know, to get his waifu back.

"I'm just grateful that it wasn't him again." Fujiko sighed and turn the TV off.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked her curiously.

"I did told you that along with Alro and Isa I also have another friend, didn't I? He has a tendency, call it a hobby, to mess with Security."

"Tell me about it." I laughed.

"It's not funny." Fujiko said a bit angry. "Commons already have a bad reputation and without people like him and those two making more problems."

"If those two are here the problems are only about to begin."

"Do you know them?"

"The girl is a friend of mine, the boy… I have seen him just once from a distance." I admitted to her. "They are good kids, but… Let's just say that one of the reasons I came to this city has something to do with them."

"And what is that reason exactly?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Do you believe in the existence of other Dimensions?"

"... I think I had enough weird stuff for today." Fujiko sighed and turned to leave. "Do you have a place to say for the night?"

"No place and no money." I told her with big puppy eyes. "I told you that I'm not from around here, right?"

"Well, it's like you aren't welcome here. My place is open for everyone who needs help. I will go give you a sleeping bag."

I raised a hand. "Can I just say that I don't have a problem to share bed with a girl?"

I saw Fujiko smirking. "Don't push your luck boy."

I sighed. "At least I tried."

' _And I will keep trying._ ' was left unsaid.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Speedroid Roadmax** LV: 6/Wind/Machine/ATK: 2300/DEF: 600

Effect: If there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can discard 1 "Speedroid", then inflict 800 damage to your opponent. When a "Speedroid" monster is destroy by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can target 1 Synchro monster you control; banish this card from your Graveyard, that target gains 2200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Hi-Speedroid Painball** LV: 7/Wind/Machine/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters

Effect: This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Special Summoned monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: Halve that monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Speedroid Double Pawn** LV: 1/Wind/Machine/ATK: 200/DEF: 300

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material Monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase of the turn it was Synchro Summoned.

 **Urgent Draw** (Trap) Normal

When an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than your Life Points declares a direct attack: Draw 1 card and reveal it. If it is a "Speedroid" monster, end the Battle Phase, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in attack position.

* * *

 **A/N: If the duel between Yugo and DC-227 doesn't show how messed up this Arc-V timeline is, I don't know what will.** **And since I'm on the wave of "Nonexisting support for existing Archetypes" Here are some Speedroid cards as well. Today, I google the Anime pages of the Speedroids and noticed that Red-Eyed Dace's effect is: "** **If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level."**

 **This should mean that either Yugo is also running a non-Tuner level 1 monster, or the writers simply don't want to let him summon Clear Wing without getting rid of his entire hand first. Taken that the first time Yusei summoned Turbo Warrior, a Level 6 Synchro, he used FOUR monsters and did the same thing with almost every other Synchro monster he ever summoned, the second option is the more likely one for me.**

 **Thanks to** _Energy Dragon Slayer_ **for the story favorite.**

 **Now to my and probably any other writer's favorite part, the reviews!**

 **Response to** Lspaceship **'s review: It was in Chapter 1 when I revealed that Yuksel and Hema aren't their real names and then continued to throw clues about Yuksel and Hema being a completely separated beings until Chapter 25 where it was explained that the two sets of twins are completely different people who are sharing bodies for some weird reason and continued to remind it all the way until Chapter 31 when I finally gave the main characters their bodies and identities back.**

 **And all this time I was thinking that I'm overdoing it with the hints about the twins...**

 **For the second part, I'm not scared of using different or remastered decks (hinthint Speedroids), I'm just saying that Stardust doesn't catch my liking as much as Junk, however if the readers belive that Junk Warrior needs his Stardust Dragon buddy, who am I to say no?**

 **Response to** D3lph0xL0v3r **'s review: Let's see if I can remember it...**

 **Ah right, the name is** Oracle Sister/Celestica Sister **with Oracle Sister being the archetype's name while Celestica Sister is something like a** **sub-archetype or secondary** **archetype.**

 **Also, a small hint for the playstyle - Both Evan and Elizabeth's decks are based of their user's personality. Evan's Chroneality represents his stability and ego, at first it seems weak, before revealing his dominating and controling nature that can and will completely destroy anyone who stands in his way as fast and easy as possible.**

 **With this I belive that its going to be easy to guess what Elizabeth's playstyle is.**

 **Btw, is it written Elisabeth or Elizabeth, because I see both being used on the internet?**

 **With everything said and done, ShadowFire10 is out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A conversation that took place in my mind before I post that.**

 **ShadowFire: Finally! It's done guys! What do you think?**

 **Avice V.1: That loser version of me isn't in this so I approve!**

 **Alex: Hmm... You really hate all the Favorites and Followers you got so far, don't you?**

 **And as you guessed, going against the wise advice that my voice of reason gave me, I decided to still post it.**

* * *

In Search For The Lost Sister

 **Evan's POV**

"Mhm." I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Sleeping bags aren't as comfortable as I expected them to be. My shoulders and back are arching. I yawned and turned to the left; there is no school so why not sleep a bit longer. My eyes meet yellow ones and I found my face a few inches away from that of a girl. "Ugh." I turned at the other side, and again there were yellow eyes staring at me.

Wait for a moment…

My eyes widened and I sat up, looking at my sides. There were two cute girls lying next to me! Yes, I slapped myself and it isn't a dream!

"About time you wake up sleepyhead." The one at my right giggled as the two stood up in front of me.

The girl at the right had yellow eyes and orange hair tied into a ponytail with a large white ribbon, two fox ears on top of her head and a fluffy orange tail. Her outfit consisted of white gloves with golden claws and a bracelet in the form of clock gears on each of her wrist, along with a short pale yellow jacket over a brown sleeveless shirt, white shorts and mechanical yellow-brown boots.

The girl at the left was a bit taller with the same yellow eyes and short grey hair with wolf ears and a grey tail. She wears large, mechanical in appearance hair clips on the sides of her head, short, sleeveless, cardinal red dress with silver buttons that reach a bit under her tights, grey shorts and red slip-on shoes with a silver clock gear tied around her left ankle.

"Who are you two?" I asked dumbfound.

"Do you really not remember us, master?" the girl with the grey hair made a hurt expression.

"Ah my feelings!" the fox like girl put a hand over her chest. Those two act almost like…

"Wait for a moment." I just realized a shocking truth. Quickly I looked for my deck and started to search through the cards. "Are… are you by any chance... those?"

The cards I showed them were named **Chroneality Foxy Magician** and **Chroneality Wolfy Helper**.

"Mhm." The girls nodded proudly then Foxy stepped toward. "We are Duel Spirits!"

"Duel Spirits? So they exist in this timeline as well? Then how it comes that the cards from my previous deck never showed or talked to me?"

"Silly master." Foxy laughed. "It's because you didn't have any relation to them, so they didn't want to talk with you at all. We, Chroneality were made from your feelings and desires. We are a complete manifestation of your inner self. That's also the reason why all of us females are beautiful teenagers or lolis… my pervert master."

Wolfy glared at me. "What?! I'm a sixteen years old boy! Do you really believe that my head will be filled with pure and innocent thoughts at this age?!"

"I don't know myself." Wolfy put a hand on her forehead. "But this aside, you have seem to have a natural ability of seeing Duel Spirits. You seem to also the power to materialize us at will, but for now don't try to use it as you still have no idea how it works."

"Natural power huh? The 'was born with this power' kind of natural or?"

"Exactly!" Foxy shouted.

"Here goes the overcomplicated bullshit again." I sighed and got up, then put my jacket on. "I'm too sleepy to think about this right now, so how about you explain it again later. Ok?"

"Notty problemmy!" Foxy gave me a trump up.

"Can we come with you master!" Wolfy floated behind me and rested her head on my right shoulder. "Staying in the deck is soo boring~!"

"As long as no one sees you."

'Althought they never talked with me, is it possible that N.G. Fox and Wolf were the same?' I thought to myself.

"Why do you think we looks so similar to them?" I glared at Foxy. "What? Ah right, we can also hear your thoughts master!"

'Suddenly, trying not to be pervert has become even harder for me…'

"We hear that too." I face palmed.

* * *

I walked into the living room and found Fujiko already there, sitting on the table alongside another boy with spiky grey and pale blue hair. The boy was wearing a black and white biker suit with a grey undershirt and black boots and gloves.

"Um, hi." I waved awkwardly.

"Good morning!" Fujiko waved back. "Evan, that's my friend Shin. Shin, that's the boy that helped me against Security yesterday."

"So that's our guest, huh?" the boy smirked. "Surely doesn't seem like much."

"Well, I think that look tends to fool people." The boy's smirk widened at my remark.

I sat down on the empty chair between the two. I don't know what to say in this situation.

"Anyway…" Shin rolled his eyes, awkwardly before putting a paper bag on the table. "I got some breakfast!"

Fujiko gave the bag a look, an unsure glare then slowly put her hand inside pulling out a piece of meat and the fact that it was raw was the smallest problem. The meat was half green aka covered in mold, with flies and when the smell him me I had to cover my mouth not to throw up.

"I'm not eating this." Fujiko said coldly.

"Eat it even if you don't like it. It's proteins." I glared at Shin. How exactly is this thing, and I use the word softly, anything but a shortcut to food poisoning?

"Duck." Fujiko commanded me.

I quickly realized what was about to happen and covered my head, moving out of the way. The meat hit Shin in the face strong enough to know him off the chair. Fujiko stood up and moved to the boy, grabbing him by the fabric of his biker suit and forced him back on his feet.

"Stop bringing poison in this house!" Fujiko yelled in the boy's face and smashed his head into the table. Slowly, Shin fell backward with blood flowing from his nose. Fujiko turned back to me and I was ready to run for my life. Why must everyone I meet be crazier than me, damn it!

"Sorry about that." She smiled as nothing has happened. "Shin just don't seem to learn the difference between food and shit."

"Wait! Is he eating this?!" I shouted disgusted and Fujiko nodded. "How hasn't he poisoned himself?"

"Oh, he does." She waved it off. "He suffers from food poisoning at least once every week. Ha-ha, during that time I always have to kick him out the house."

'Fujiko is not related to Yusei Fudo confirmed.'

"I'm sorry that this kind of scene happened in front of you." Fujiko continued smiling. "It's not every day that we get a guest with manners like yours. I actually took your joke about coming in my bedroom seriously and was waiting."

"Oh really~!" I asked teasingly, an image already forming in my mind.

"What I love the most about master's kind of imagination is how it's running like a film." Foxy said from behind me.

"It's too bad that it's just a one-time movie." Wolfy answered back. Both of them were eating popcorns and sitting in the air.

"Hush! Hush!" I waved at them while changing my thoughts to something less lewd.

"Aww it stopped~!" Foxy exclaimed disappointed before the two vanished.

"I was indeed." Fujiko said. "With a bat."

I put a hand on my chest. 'I'm grateful to the Egyptian Gods, Gentle Darkness, Crimson Dragon, Astral World and whatever other supernatural power is out there for not letting me made that gravely mistake.'

"Gud luk broh." Shin gave me a trump up.

"I think now is the right time to continue what we were talking about last evening." Fujiko sat on her chair with a serious expression; the time for fooling around has ended.

"Right." I nodded and took my seat as well with Shin following suit. "As I asked last night, do you people believe that there are other dimensions out there? A completely different world with different people?"

"Are you trying to say that you are coming from a different dimension?" Fujiko gave me a weird look.

"Indeed I am." I nodded. "In fact, I coming from a completely different reality. The whole story is pretty crazy actually."

"Then why don't you start by telling the entire story?" Shin leaned on the back of his chair. "Then we will judge how much of it can be real and how much your have probably lost your mind."

I sighed. "It will probably sound more like I have lost my mind but not like I have another choice. Both me and my sister were transported from our world to a Dimension called Standard by an unknown force that input our souls into the bodies of another twins, then we get our assed handled to us on a silver plate by some overpowered evil guy, then some multi-dimensional beings from a place called Grelyson saved us, gave us our current bodies and sent us to this Dimension in order to find dragon cards that can are the only which can stop those evil guys from destroying everything."

"That's certainly sounds like a good plot for a fan fiction about some not-so-well-known anime." Shin noted in a joking matter.

 _Should I tell them than in my world this is all just an anime that people write fan fictions about and that there probably is already one with this kind of plot…_

"It seems that I have saved a really crazy person." Fujiko sighed.

"I have a proof!" I took out my deck and showed them _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_. "Does this kind of monsters exist in your world?"

Fujiko shot toward to look the card from a closer angle. "What kind of card is that? Pendulum Monsters?" she looked at Shin. "Have you heard of this kind of monster cards?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "But I think those are fake cards."

"If they were fake then how was I able to use them properly in my duel against Security?" Fujiko was there too, so I have a witness on my side.

Fujiko looked back at me with a serious expression. "What exactly does those Pendulum cards do?" It seems I was right that showing them a Pendulum card will awake some interest in them and will input a bit of trust toward my weird story.

"Where is the fun in that?" I asked with a grin before putting the card back in the deck. If I explaining or showing them right away then they probably won't want to follow me, however if I keep them in the dark for too long will backfire as well and they will think that I'm bluffing. I need to show them everything at the right time in order for my plan to work out.

"Where's the fun in explained when I could show you in a duel?"

"Then duel me!" Shin stood up. "I will prove that your pendulum cards aren't special!"

"We have more important things to focus on right now!" Fujiko shouted at Shin and looked at me. "I promised you that we are going to find your sister right? That's our main task right now, what pendulum cards are proving how true your story is are secondary objectives."

"Thanks." I bowed.

"Thought, you aren't the first one from who I heard the name Grelyson." Fujiko's words left me shocked. Someone from this dimension knows about that place?

"Really? Do you know who else has said it?"

"A gang of losers." She waved her hand. "Better don't waste your time with those jerks."

"By this she means the strongest dueling gang around those places." Shin interfered. "Fujiko isn't in good terms with their leader so…"

"Just shut up already!" Fujiko karate chopped him in the back of the head, then bowed. "Sorry that you had to witness this as well."

"For good or bad, I'm starting to get used to it." I sweat drop.

* * *

After the fiasco we made our way to back where I have seen my sister for last. Of course, she wasn't there anymore, but it was a start from where we could begin searching.

"That's not as bad of a place as you descripted it." Shin said looking around the alley.

"Well, for you this may be equal to a four star hotel." I barked back.

"Cut you two." Fujiko turned toward us. "Even, please just ignore Shin from now on. I know that he is weird."

"Oi!"

"It will be faster if we split up, so how exactly does your sister look?"

"Let's see." I put a hand on my chin. "Short black and blue hair, a white jacked and blue pants, a bit shorter than me. Knowing her personality we are either searching for a wannabe strong and independent girl that's actually more broken that a window thrown from the sixth floor or…"

"Or…" Fujiko and Shin starred at me.

"…a corpse." I'm soo hoping that she hasn't ended up under the wheels of a D-Wheel.

"I'm taking the west part." Fujiko ran ahead of us in a hurry.

"So…" I turned toward Shin. "Mind you telling me, what is exactly the problem between Fujiko and that duel gang she mentioned?"

"She just doesn't like how bossy their leader is." Shin exclaimed as he sat on his D-Wheel. "The two have different ideas due to which Fujiko refuses to join the ranks of his gang."

"So that guy is proposing to duelists from other gangs to join him? I think that's risky."

"I don't know about it, but who wouldn't want to join the strongest gang in the city for free? They are feared even from Security."

"You are right about that." I nodded.

"Ok, then I'm going to take the south part of the city." Shin waved a goodbye and drive away. I put my hood back up and turned to the opposite side.

It seems that my try to help Elizabeth overcome her personal problems actually backfired on me. Not that I complain, after all I didn't leave her behind only to help her, a bit of my reason was and to get a bit of revenge for how shitty she acted with me until now. I just hope she didn't get hurt from my actions.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Fujiko and Shin left us with the north and the east parts?" Foxy's spirit appeared leaning on my shoulder.

"You finally showed up!" I exclaimed and ran back into the alley. Last thing I want is people to give me weird looks for speaking to myself.

The flurry half animal half kawaii girl titled her head at the side, confused. "If you needed to speak with me then why didn't you just call to come out, master?"

"And how exactly to do that? Should I hit myself in the stomach and shout 'Come out Fox!' or something?" I deadpanned. And before anyone say that I should just think about it, since they read my thoughts: I have been practically yelling mentally for the last half hour, damn it!

"Ah, right, I forgot that master is still a beginner." Her laugh served only to annoying me further.

"Better stop calling me master before I imagine something lewd with you and your sister as the main heroines! It's going to be so shameful that none of you will even think about stepping inside my head ever again!"

"Hmm? If master think about something shameful won't master just increase the number of views since we were all made from master's consciousness?" Damn it! I have never found myself so well played and teased before. I think that the saying 'one biggest enemy is oneself' reached a completely new level in this case.

"Touché!" I waved the white flag. "You really act as a fox."

"Why thank you." She bowed. "So, what is so important that master needs the help of his loyal fox so much?"

"I was wondering. Do you think that Elizabeth's deck has spirits as well?"

"Duel monster spirits exist almost in every card." She nodded.

"Then can't you contact the spirits of Elizabeth's deck somehow? If you could, then we may use their help to track where she is currently."

Foxy stared at me for a moment.

"What do you think we spirits are? Cellular phones?"

"No, not really." I stepped back. "But I think that this makes you a bit more useless that you were already."

"AHH!" Foxy put both hands on her heart. "Right in the feelings! Master stabbed my pride! Why must master be so cruel to this little and innocent fox?"

"You ain't little nor innocent, so stop overreacting about it." I rolled my eyes. "If you won't help me to search for my sister then just leave."

"I didn't say that contacting one another isn't possible. It's simply hard for us to do it."

"Why didn't you say that five seconds earlier?!" I shouted at her. "If something happen to my sister because of that I will…"

"Hey…" Foxy put her hand on my cheek and this time I could feel her touch. For a moment her body has materialized before returning back to her spirit form. "We care about Elizabeth as much as you do. None of us would ever let something happen to her, or anyone else."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"However, even if the way to contact with your sister's spirits was easier it's still impossible since her deck is still asleep."

"That does that mean?"

"The reason why we were blank before was because our spirits were asleep. The moment you drew the first card of your deck, you had put all your hopes in us right? You input you entire heart in this draw. All those emotions that rang throughout the deck were able to awake us and gave us our current forms."

"My sister's deck must be blank as well." I realized. "She hasn't duel yet, so her cards hasn't gone through the metamorphosis you guys did."

Foxy shook her head. "I don't think that just starting a duel will awake her deck. After you left her, the girl's heart must be torn, filled with guilt and doubt."

"I shouldn't have done that." I clicked my tongue. "I wanted to get her back for everything I endured so much that in the end forgotten how fragile my sister is. She never had anyone to support her in life so she always looked after her big brother."

She depended on me all the time and yet, knowing that I still tried to erase myself from her life. I took away the only thing that made her feel needed in this world, what gave her individuality. I'm such a cruel and heartless bastard that I want to laugh.

"Don't worry master." Fox said with a smug expression. "Never forget that you have the loyal fox and wolf on your side. We have our own ways of finding things and people."

"Just great." I gave a defeat smile.

* * *

'Is that really the right way to go?' I thought to myself.

"Of course it is! Don't you trust us master?!" Foxy retorted.

'You were saying this for the last hour!' I rolled my eyes.

Currently Foxy and Wolfy were walking before me, searching for Elizabeth's tracks. Since they were spirits nobody could see, hear or feel them, but that didn't make it any less awkward for me.

'Why do must they have the looks of humans if they are going to walk on four legs!' Oh boy, I accidentally thought it!

The girls stopped and turned back at me, swinging their tails and smiling playfully. Then I realized the reason behind their way of walking.

'You were teasing me again!'

"Master would have been so much cutter if he blushed when we do this sort of things!" Foxy whined.

'Don't be ridiculous' I turned away from them. 'If I did that when you are teasing me it would be much funnier for you two and you wouldn't stop doing it.'

"Master knows us so well." Wolfy sighed.

"Hey Evan!" I looked around for who called my name. Shin and Fujiko waved as they left their D-Wheels parked and ran to me.

"How is it going guys?" I asked.

"We haven't found her yet." Fujiko looked down, guilty.

"Don't worry about it." Shin tried to cheer us up. "We have been looking for just a hour and the City is too big to tour all for such little time. She could also be in the Top area."

"Yeah that's possible." Although it's not likely, I'm thankful that he tries to assure us.

"You are right, Shin." Fujiko smiled at him then gave me a donut. "You haven't had breakfast yet, am I correct?"

She was right, I have been so absorbed in the thoughts about finding my sister that I have even forget to eat.

"What about you guys?" I asked, noticing that there was only one donut.

"Well, they don't sell them separately." Shin rolled his eyes awkwardly.

Fujiko glared at him. "He means that we bought a whole box. However that's the last one left…"

"Thanks anyway." I took a bite of the donut. Mmm, with chocolate~!

"Wouf! Wouf!" I turned toward the fake barking Wolfy. "She is somewhere around here!"

'Good job girl!' I praised her.

"Now, I have a few ideas where we could look next." Fujiko put a hand on my shoulder.

"Actually, did any of you look around this area?"

"Not really." Shin rubbed the back of his head. "We haven't searched around here yet."

"We shouldn't left any place unchecked." Fujiko scolded him.

I started to look around from where I was currently standing. The street we were currently one was a lot livelier than the others and I was trying to make out if anyone in the crowd had the characteristics of my sister.

"There!" Shin suddenly ran off.

"Hey!" I and Fujiko shouted after him and followed behind, pushing our away through the crowd of people in front of us.

"Is that her?" We stopped in front of a rundown building. A girl with black and blue hair was sitting on the ground, curled into a ball with her hands wrapped around the body.

I kneeled in front of her and stared at the girl. She was covered her head with her legs so I couldn't see her face nor could she see mine.

"What if it's a dead body?" I heard Shin whisper behind me, followed by a sigh and a thud like someone's body hit the ground.

"Elizabeth..." I whispered, with an indifferent voice. I didn't want her to live on the street, but that didn't mean that I'm going to forgive her everything.

The girl rose her head momentary. Her eyes were red from crying and the look in them was sorrow and remorse. She grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"Brother!" tears started to form in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry for everything I said and did to you!" She started to cry again. "Please! Don't leave me like this ever again!"

I smiled at her and petted her head. "I'm not your brother, Elizabeth." The look of hurt in her eyes was just priceless. "I came here simply because I can't leave you to die on the street like this."

"Please stop!" Elizabeth grabbed my jacked and pulled me toward. She cuddled in me, and pushed her head against my chest. "Hate me, yell at me, hit me! Just don't act like we are strangers anymore!"

"You understand it, don't you?" I looked down at her. "That your brother won't be always there for you. Elizabeth, you need to become an independent, to start making decisions yourself. You need to stop trying to follow my steps and take your own path in life."

"I don't know how!"

"Master…" Foxy kneeled by my side. "Remember what I told you about her heart being torn apart by doubt and insecurities? I think you should duel her."

'How is that going to fucking help in this situation?!' I protested.

"The deck represents one's inner self, but in order to manifest oneself must believe in themselves and their own possibility. You have trust in yourself, but she doesn't."

I get it, Elizabeth needs to become confident in herself and make up her own mind. I can talk to her all I want but words are just words. The only way to reach it is if she has to face a difficulty alone. I need to help her get faith in herself.

'You are really wise!' Foxy giggled at the compliment.

"Am I really?" She asked before disappearing.

"Elizabeth." I gently pushed her away from me and stood up. "I want you to duel me right now."

"What?"

"You heard me." I took my duel disk and put in on my hand. "In this world, dueling is an answer to every conflict or problem, so I'm going to help you find your true self through a duel!"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Somewhere in the Standard Dimension, in the Kurobas' residence Yuksel was having a headache, the reason of which were _N.G. Fox_ and _N.G. Wolf_. Since the boy has got back his body, the two monster spirits never stopped bugging him. Right now they were singing and running around the apartment.

Yuksel sighed, then grabbed his head with both hands. "Most. Annoying. Spirits. Ever!"

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Chroneality Foxy Magician, LV: 5** **/Dark/Beast-Warrior/** **Scale: 1** **/ATK:** **16** **00/ DEF:** **2500 (Waifu 1)**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: [Not revealed]

 **Chroneality Wolfy Helper, LV: 2** **/Dark/Beast-Warrior/** **Scale: 8** **/ATK: 6** **00/ DEF:** **1400** **(Waifu 2)**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: [Not revealed]

* * *

 **A/N: Ha-ha-ha, as you have probably seen, I took a more easy going with this chapter. Now that Shin is** **introduced (he is weird I know) and Elizabeth has come back (still not sure if it's Elizabeth or Elisabeth) the main band for this Arc is all together.**

 **Something I always imagine when writing a duel with Evan/Yuksel using N.G. Fox and N.G. Wolf is how the laters will always try to do some prank to the former. I always had the idea about Evan/Yuksel running toward an Action Card when Fox and Wolf suddenly appear, grab the card first and run off. The two cute monsters just love teasing and annoying their owner and the exact same thing can be said about Evan's** **Foxy and Wolfy.**

 **Also, as most writers here, I tent to listen to music when I write and this time, right before I started to write the part where Evan and Elizabeth reunited I clicked on a song I have never heard before and damn, was it right for the scene. Anyway, The song's name is Left Right Left by** **Simon Curtis so check it if you feel like it.**

 **Now I'm going to explain a few things that could confuse someone, or just don't seem to match. I'm trying to make everything as realistic as possible so...**

 **First, about Evan being a pervert: That's probably the least unrealistic thing in the chapter, but eh. He is a 16 years old boy and let's face it everyone of us had a pervert thought at least once. I will also put here the fact that most of the kids from 3rd Grade in my school are smoking and know which porn sites have a high quality content, so...**

 **Second: While I was writing Elizabeth in both this chapter and chapter 32 I felt like she seem to be heavily overreacting with the entire "I don't know who I am" thingy, but as with Evan, this is actually a real problem that I have witnessed alot of times in RL. Since birth Elizabeth has always been compared to her brother and his achievements by everyone. Because of that, along with the fact that he was the only one who showed care about her as a person she wanted to surpass Evan in everything. In the end she gives up on her own personality as Elizabeth in order to become a better Evan. She forget how to make decisions on her own since she always did what her brother was doing or saying. In other words, she has developed a dependent personality disorder toward her brother.**

 **I think I covered everything here, but if I didn't, tell me what confuses you and I'm going to try and explain it.**

 **Thanks to** blazerforce **for favoriting and following the story.**

 **Now before I move to replying to reviews I want to note to everyone that I don't bite, so feel free to leave more reviews~!**

 **Reply to** Lspaceship **'s review: Well, about that, I actually didn't mention the names Evan and Elizabeth before as I wanted to keep their real names hidden until the split from Yuksel and Hema. However I did give hint about their names in chapter where Hema called Elizabeth "Lisa" and I guess nobody noticed or paid attention what I have done in the A/N of CHAPTER 19!**

 **For everything else: Thanks and I can't wait to read it!**

 **Reply to** D3lph0xL0v3r **'s review: Good news: She duels next chapter!**

 **Bad news: The thing that I want to do with Evan and Elizabeth is to give them 40 card decks and then have them use only those 40 cards along with the Extra Decks, instead of giving them support out of nowhere time after time just to keep them from losing the duel. Evan's deck has at least 20 cards ready and Elizabeth curently has...**

 **...0**

 **I still haven't even started making her deck, so next chapter will have to wait for a bit...**

 **Ah, what a nice way to end an A/N...**

 **ShadowFire10 Out!**


	35. Chapter 35

A World of Serenity – Oracle Sister

 **Evan's POV**

"Is that place ok for you?" Fujiko asked me.

After I challenged Elizabeth on a duel we had to look for a place to duel and it just happened that Fujiko knew an unused place in the abandoned part of the city. It was almost like an enclosed backyard.

"That's going to do the job." I nodded and turned toward Elizabeth. All the time she was looking at the ground without saying anything.

'I'm starting to have my doubts that it's going to work out.' I thought, or more precisely, lured Foxy out of my head with my thoughts.

"We are just trying to give her a bit of self-esteem, master. Nothing bad could happen." The spirit answered. "But just for the record, if anyone die here it was master's fault, not mine."

'Actually now that you said that. What exactly happens if an unstable or broken person create a card?'

"Either it doesn't work since they can't put their feelings into it, or they create some dangerous, twisted and ugly piece of shit."

Foxy waved her tail at me and vanished. After those words I feel like Foxy has sent me to play Russian roulette with five bullets. Damn that sneaky fox-girl!

"Elizabeth." The girl looked at me with a hopeful look on her face. "I want to remind you that this duel is for your own good and that you deck is blank."

"Huh?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and took her deck and quickly panicked. "What happened?! All of the cards are blank!"

"I'm pretty sure that my sister's words were that you need to put some self-esteem in her, not make her panic and lost even the bit of confidence that she had." I sweat dropped as Wolfy's cold stare was piercing through me. "Master no baka."

"Don't worry about the deck, Elizabeth!" I shouted, taking the girl's attention. "My deck was just like yours before I dueled. The cards we have are specially made to reflect the user's true self. That's why I wanted to settle your problems with a duel. If the cards in your deck gain a form then that means that you are able to realize who you truly are."

"That sound pretty overcomplicated." She replied with a slim smile on her face.

"You have no idea." I put my duel disk on. "And remember, the result of the duel doesn't matter. The important thing is to look inside your heart, or some other crap like that. And if you need help, I will be here to explain it for you."

"I understand."

"Nobody here is pushing you, so we will start when you are ready." _But please hurry, I don't want to waste my entire day standing here_.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. "I think I'm ready now. Let's start!" I nodded and we both raised our duel disks over our heads before lowering them to chest level.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"Since you aren't on your senses, I will start out first!" I declared and looked at my starting hand. There weren't any good combos I could do with the cards I have right now. "I Summon _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_!" The monster jumped out of a portal and spun in the air before landing gracefully in front of me.

"Hey, hey I'm finally here to help" she winked at me. "The others explained what's our situation, so don't worry about it. Chroneality are here to deal help you no matter what problem is in front of us."

'Thanks.' I bowed. 'You guys are really amazing.'

"Chroneality…" Elizabeth looked at my monster, studded. "So those cards represent your inner self…"

"That's right." I nodded and reached for Sola's hand, gently taking it in my own. The monster turned around to hide a deep blush. "They opened my eyes about who I'm and what I can do. They are also the ones who are going to save you from the emptiness."

"That's embarrassing." Sola took her hand out of my grip, but didn't stop blushing. "But you won't leave the 1000 attack me in attack position without protection, right?"

'Don't worry. I'm not going to let her curb stomp you that easily.'

Sola gulped hard. "What a relief."

"I set a card and that's my turn. Your move Elizabeth."

"Here it goes." she put a hand on top of her deck and slowly drew the card, a weak glow following shortly after.

"I can feel a new presence." Sola exclaimed. But why didn't any of Elizabeth's other cards manifest as well? And why does her face look sadder than before?

"What happens Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Why am I like this?" She looked up toward me and shook her head. "Why am I so afraid to face my own demons?"

 **Turn 2**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I set a card and end my turn." A face-down monster appeared on Elizabeth's side of the field. I'm so confused right now! There isn't much that you could do with just one useable card in your deck, but the look on her face; it wasn't disappointed no, far from it. She looked scared and even sick.

"What kind of turn was that?!" Shin shouted. "You suck!"

"Idiot!" Fujiko uppercut the boy, knocking him unconscious. "Let her duel as she knows." She then turned toward my sister with the same warn smile she gave me every time Shin do something awkward or out of place. "Don't listen to this idiot. You are doing great girl!"

"It's not going to be easy after all." Sola sighed. "You should have talked with her some more. The card that she has just created must be the manifestation of her fears, doubts and realizations."

'What's the last about? What kind of enlightenment has this kind of effect on people?'

Sola puffed her cheeks childishly. "You don't seem to put much thought about it do you? Then let me quote something from your memories: 'The image you made for yourself as a perfect girl is your biggest lie!' Ha-ha-ha!"

'I haven't laughed while I told her this.' I corrected.

"You could as well have done it then!" Sola crossed her arms over her flat chest. "Your sister didn't have the slightest of knowledge about the bad traits of her own personality. All live long she believed that everything she did was right, didn't she?"

'My words, they made her think about it in a different way, right? She hated how selfish I was and wanted to never become like me. Because of this, the realization that she has turned into the same monster that she hated must have shocked her.'

"That's far from the worst part of it. During her entire life she had only one person to rely and learn from. Everyone kept telling her how better he is than her, so she started following his steps unaware of how dependent of that person she became. Can you imagine what kind of shock it's when the person you look after suddenly hit you and start yelling about how bad of a person you are, then turn his back to you and saying that you don't exist for them anymore?"

'Ok, I fucked up I admit it! There is no need for every single one of you guys to come out and remind me about it! But I haven't done it, we wouldn't be here right now and Elizabeth would have continued to act as a complete bitch toward me.'

"That's the result you expect back then right?" It was wrong, but I smiled at the question. "You intentionally broke her mind so you could fix her, right?"

'I'm not trying to change her, you see. Simply enough, I just want her to start thing about herself and learn to live on her own. I won't be there for her all my life anyway. At some point, we both would need to take our own paths in life and our memories for one another will be the only thing left there from us.'

Sola nodded to my answer. "We don't completely agree with your ways, but we understand what you want to do. Now, let's our turn and show your sister the possibilities of a single soul!"

I looked at Elizabeth with a serious expression. "I'm going to help you Elizabeth! DRAW!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"That's it!" I mumbled, the card I just drew was the spell card that would allow me to show Elizabeth the true greatness of my Chroneality deck. "I activate the Spell Card _**Chroneality Pendulum Chronicles**_!" The card showed _Chroneality Foxy Magician_ and _Chroneality Wolfy Helper_ raising into the pendulum columns. "I discard one card and add two pendulum monsters from my deck to the hand!"

The card I sent was Cursed Phantom and the ones I added were _Foxy Magician_ and _Wolfy Helper_. Those two has helped me when I searched for my sister, I believe that they will be able to lead a hand and now.

"Hey Fujiko." I turned toward the girl and showed her the cards. "Remember that I told you I'm going to show what Pendulum monsters can do in a duel? Better watch closely as it's starting!" I flipped the cards to show them to Elizabeth as well. "I, using the scale one, _Chroneality Foxy Magician (LV: 5, PS: 1)_ and the scale eight, _Chroneality Wolfy Helper (LV: 2, PS: 8)_ , set the pendulum scale!" I shouted and swiped the two cards on my duel disk; the word 'PENDULUM' appearing on it.

Energy burst from the sides of my field, shaping into red columns. Foxy Magician and Wolfy Helped levitated inside of the columns, raising above my head. A giant red pentagram swung between my two monsters ominously and crimsons thunders started to fall from it.

'Those colors and effects are completely different from before.' I noticed the strange phenomenon.

"Amazing!" Fujiko exclaimed.

"Now watch! With this I can Special Summon monsters whose level is in-between the pendulum scales! In other words I can Special Summon monsters from level two to seven!"

"W-what?!" Fujiko's eyes widened. "That's way too powerful summoning method!"

"You are not the only one who thinks so." I laughed and raised my hands toward the pendulum swinging above my head. "Swing, pendulum of destructive victory, create a path to everyone's future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! _**Chroneality Scrap Golem**_!"

A thunder stuck the field and my monster stepped out of it. The creature was a giant golem made from various clock parts. The machine had only one yellow eye on the left side of its face and a copper clock that tick-tacked on its back. The golem's enormous hands and legs didn't suit the tiny body they were connected to at all and needed extra parts to support them.

 **Chroneality Scrap Golem, LV: 5** **/** **Rock** **/** **Earth** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **22** **00/ DEF:** **22** **00**

"I don't know what card you created, but if it's standing in your way, then I'm going to destroy it! Chroneality Scrap Golem, attack the face-down card!" the monster's eye glow at my command and it changed toward raising its fists.

"It's no use." Elizabeth shook her head. "It's too weak."

Then, right before my monster could smash the face-down card exploded with dark energy and multiple tentacles grabbed the golem, trying to rip it apart. A giant black rose from the ground, giving me a full view of the monster. There was a woman with long black hair in a white dress tied to the plant with the same tentacles, she had no eyes, and her skin was pale and dried out giving the woman the appearance of a zombie. I had to cover my mouth in order to not throw up at the sight before me.

 **Lunatic Nightmare Spirit, LV: 5** **/** **Water** **/** **Zombie** **/** **Tuner** **/ATK:** **650** **/ DEF:** **24** **00**

"That's what I call ugly." Sola made a façade and the tentacles threw _Scrap Golem_ back to my side of the field.

 **Evan's LP: 4000 – 3800**

"Isn't her monster a level 5?" Fujiko noted. "How did she set it without tribute?"

" _Lunatic Nightmare Spirit_ can be set without a tribute when there are no monsters on my side of the field." Elizabeth answered with a blank look on her face. "Furthermore, when it's flipped face-up, Lunatic Nightmare Spirit summons two _**Lunatic Tokens**_." The tentacles of her monster drilled into the ground and two smaller roses with tentacles formed at each side of the bigger one.

 **Lunatic Token, LV: 1** **/** **Fire** **/** **Plant** **/ATK:** **0** **/ DEF:** **0**

I took a step back. "Suddenly I'm starting to think that getting her a therapist would have been better than making her duel me."

"It's your fault that we are in this mess at the first place." Foxy retorted. "So bear with it, master."

'Damn you, full-mouthed fox!' I cursed in my head.

"I can hear you, master~!"

" _Blessed Sola_ , attack the left _Lunatic Token_!" The girl took two clock gears from her back and threw them at the plant. The items locked themselves around their target and exploded.

"Don't you realize it, Elizabeth?" I shouted. "That monster is the incarnation of your fears!"

"It's not like I like it either!" she yelled right back at me, crying. "Do you think I like to fear or hate myself? I- I can't control it, damn it!" she grabbed her head with both hands. "I can't make the fear of being alone disappear! No matter what I do, the memories of what I have done keep haunting me!"

"Eli…" I clicked my tongue, it was frustrating me that I couldn't do anything to make her feel any bit less afraid. "I end my turn."

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly, regulating her breathing rate.

"She is trying to calm down." Foxy spoke. _No shit Sherlock!_

"I draw." She took the card just as slow as the previous one and put it in front of her face before reopening her slowly, like she was expecting to see a ghost in front of her. Not that this isn't possible taken that 'Miss Unholy Ugliness' is still one her side of the field, whipping the ground with her tentacles.

 **Turn 4**

 **Evan's LP: 3800, Hand: 1**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

Elizabeth looked down. "I pass my turn."

"What?!" Fujiko and I shouted.

"I couldn't feel anything this time." Foxy voiced her concern. "She must have been able to suppress her fear, but the cards take their forms from the owner's emotions and sense of self. Without any of those two requirements, her cards will stay blank."

'I have been trying to encourage her, since the start!'

"Excuse me? You said nothing encouraging since the duel has started! Simply enough you just kept reminding her about the problems that she's facing right now and that she must get rid of them! I haven't seen you show any kind of moral support to anyone since, I don't know, since ever I guess. Try to talk with her again! But this time, let the words come from your heart, not the brain. Tell her your own feelings and try to make her feel less alone."

Right, I need to try and speak with her. But what should I tell her? Dealing with emotional matters isn't exactly my strength. If I only had an idea about how to approach.

"My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Evan's LP: 3800, Hand: 2**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

" _Chroneality Scrap Golem_ , attack _Lunatic Token_!" The machine charged toward, smashing Elizabeth's rose with its fists. "Hmm…" I looked at Blessed Sola, an idea has come to my mind but I don't know if I should actually try it.

"Go for it." Foxy and Wolfy gave me a trump up.

"Huh? Did I miss something guys?" the loli took notice of our grins.

'Hey Sola~!' I rubbed my hands together. 'How do you think about trying to take down _Lunatic Nightmare Spirit_ all by yourself?'

"W-wait, you can't be actually…" The loli took a step back and I took a step toward, he-he-he. "You just want to throw me at tentacles, don't you?! Miss Fox, Miss Wolf, help me!"

'Don't make such a scared face little Sola.' I grinned harder. 'Don't you want to help your owner to ease his mind?'

"Ease you mind with something else, pervert!" She shouted and took coved behind _Scrap Golem_. "There are people watching! What are they going to think about you if they see you doing this kind of thing to your own cards!?"

'That's right!' I realized. 'You are a genius Sola!'

"W-what did I say?" she hide her face behind _Scrap Golem_. "Please no tentacles. Please no tentacles. Please no tentacles. Please no tentacles."

"I activate my Continuous Trap - _**Chroneality Time Fix**_!" The card showed _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_ blocking off an attack directed toward a shocked _Chroneality Blessed Sola_. "The first time, each time one of my Chroneality monsters would be destroyed by battle it's not destroyed and all damage I take from their battles is halved!"

"Not the tentacles!" at this I sweat dropped, it seems that I possess the ability to break the minds of both girls and duel spirits, huh?

I shook Sola's screams off my head and turned toward Elizabeth. "This is it Elizabeth! My field is completely build for next turn!"

She stepped back, shocked. "Brother…"

"No! My sister was always a warrior that would do her best and fight to the end!" I shouted at her. "What are you scared of Elizabeth? Loneness? As long as I, no, as we are here I can assure you that you won't feel loneness!"

"It's not just that!" She shouted back at me. "You don't understand how it feels!"

"Its regret, right?" she froze at those words, I have hit a nerve. "You regret everything you have done to this point right? All the times you hurt me or someone else with your actions? You need to realize, that it wasn't you who did all this!" I lowered my head. "You were following after my steps, it was all my fault for being such a bad role model."

"You were never like that." She laughed, it was a sad laugh. "What hurt me the most was when you left me. Then I completely realized how much I needed you and that it was always you who lead me forward. Yet, I never acknowledged any of it until I had to actually face the world on my own. If the person I believed myself to be all this time was just a lie, then what am I truly like? I kept following others and never asked myself, if I'm really ok with any of the things that I ever did."

"Never let others' words and actions change you, sis." I could see the spirit in her eyes lifting up at the word 'sis'. "The person who you always believed yourself to be is the true Elizabeth. You are brave, a warrior that never gives up until she achieve her goals. You shouldn't give up on that image of yourself, but work toward it! If you truly believe in your cause then don't feel regret or guilt over it."

I can now make complete sense of Foxy's words and the reason she suggested a duel. Elizabeth's problem wasn't just the lack of confidence and guilt over the past, out of everything what pushes her back the most is her fear from the monster that she hated the most of everything. The one she never wanted to become like. In order to get free of its influence she needs to fight that monster. I'm whom she needs to defeat; the wall standing before her.

"I always believed in my cause and what I wanted to achieve." If that's how it has to be, then I have no problem to play the villain. "Because of that, though I understand what I have done, I never let the regret take over me. I did bad thinks, but they are all in the past and can't reach me no matter what."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't be like that brother."

"That's what I wanted you to realize. You aren't like me and shouldn't even try to be." I took a deep breath. "I end my turn, so come at me now, sis! You always wanted to prove that you are different, better than me. This could just be your chance!"

"Thanks." My sister smiled; it was a genuine smile. "Because of you now, I think, I realized who I truly want to be and how I feel about myself. My turn. DRAW!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Evan's LP: 3800, Hand: 2**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000, Hand: 7**

Elizabeth's card started to glow when she drew it, the difference this time however was that all other cards in her hand and deck were glowing as well. It was just like in my duel with Security, if not even brighter.

"I can sense them!" Foxy shouted joyfully. "So much new and warn presences. It actually worked out, master!"

'Well, it was your idea, of course it will work.' I smiled at her. 'But next time remember to tell me that the idea is to let her beat the living crap out of me.'

"But that isn't my sister's idea." Wolfy laughed. "Now that she knows what she wants and has a reason to duel, it would be an insult to not fight her. Give your best, make it a spectacular and magnificent duel!"

"Here it comes! I call out _**Oracle Sister**_ _ **of Slayers – Chicory**_!" A flower in a fancy green dress rose from the ground. Its sepals formed into big sleeves, but without any limbs inside of them. The blue petals of this gentle flower opened and rested on the plant's shoulders and back; a smiling face showed from inside.

 **Oracle Sister** **of Slayers – Chicory, LV: 2/Light/Plant/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

"I tune the level 2 _Oracle Sister_ _of Slayers – Chicory_ , to the level 5 _Lunatic Nightmare Spirit_!" _Lunatic Nightmare Spirit_ 's body started to flow until it completely shattered and reformed into five green rings that passed around Chicory who turned into a beam of light.

" _Power of loyalty. Gathering the strength of fellows, let your brilliance shines over the field! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Bring order to the world!_ _ **Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel**_!"

Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel was a woman with long black hair and amber eyes. Her expression showed no hesitation or hardship. She seemed like a true leader that you would follow no matter what. She wore a white military uniform with a beret, black cloak and black tights with grey military boots. The woman had two silver sabers attached to the sides of her uniform.

 **Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel, LV: 7** **/** **Light** **/** **Warrior** **/ATK:** **26** **00/ DEF:** **2500**

"A level seven Synchro!" I shouted in disbelieved, mostly because I had no idea that she could use this Summoning method. "However, _Chroneality Foxy Magician_ 's effect now activates! When any player summon from their Extra Deck I draw a card!"

"It's so beautiful!" Fujiko exclaimed, staring at the monster with wide eyes. Could that be possible Yuri foreshadowing?!

"Now then!" Elizabeth shouted, gathering everyone's attention back to her. "I heard that pendulum summoning is a completely new thing for you guys, so what would be more amazing that a duel between two pendulum users!" she took two cards from her hand. "The trick has already been used by my brother, but I believe that it will still be able to amaze everyone!"

'She never used Pendulum as a main summoning method before.' I smiled. 'She is opening up to many new things as well it seems.'

"I, using the scale two, _**Oracle Sister**_ _ **of Knights – Salome**_ and the scale eight, _**Oracle Sister**_ _ **of Courage - Rose**_ , set the pendulum scale!" Roots came out the ground and twined creating the foundations. The columns of green light raise to the sky followed by the two monsters which took their positions, a green pendulum swinging behind them.

 **Oracle Sister** **of Courage - Rose** **, LV: 4** **/** **Earth** **/** **Warrior** **/** **Scale: 8** **/ATK:** **19** **00/DEF:** **16** **00**

 **Oracle Sister** **of Knights – Salome** **, LV: 5** **/** **Fire** **/** **Pyro** **/** **Scale: 2** **/ATK:** **23** **00/DEF:** **13** **00**

 _Oracle Sister_ _of Courage – Rose_ is a young woman with long, blue hair tied into a bun, and yellow eyes. She wears a white Chinese outfit with yellow borders a red sash tied into a butterfly, red skirt, white sneakers and a pair of pistols in each hand.

 _Oracle Sister_ _of Knights – Salome_ appearance was that of a fire in a humanoid shape with only two green eyes glowing from inside the flames.

"Swing, swing ever further pendulum of life, harbinger of the beginning! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! **Oracle Sister** **of Steel – Irabronia** , **Oracle Sister** **of Magic – Qunifin** and **Oracle Sister** **of Genesis – Sina**!"

 **Oracle Sister** **of Steel – Irabronia** **, LV: 7** **/** **Dark** **/** **Warrior/ Scale: 1** **/ATK:** **28** **00/DEF:** **24** **00**

 **Oracle Sister** **of Magic – Qunifin,** **LV: 3** **/** **Wind** **/** **Spellcaster** **/** **Tuner/Scale: 6** **/ATK:** **9** **00/DEF:** **11** **00**

 **Oracle Sister** **of Genesis – Sina** **, LV: 4** **/** **Light** **/** **Warrior** **/** **Scale: 4** **/ATK:** **14** **00** **/** **DEF:** **13** **00**

 _Oracle Sister_ _of Steel – Irabronia_ was wearing a heavy white armor that covered her entire body and most of her head, expect the area around her grey eyes. Large golden spikes were coming from the waist and shoulders of her armor and four giant horns sticking from her back. The woman was also carrying an enormous golden hammer covered in runes.

 _Oracle Sister_ _of Magic – Qunifin_ was a green raccoon with a black stripe on its head right across the nose and three more on its back. The anime wear a black witch hat on its head and has two white belts tied around its tail.

 _Oracle Sister_ _of Genesis – Sina_ is an young short teenage girl. She has long, braided bluish-green hair which is tied in the back by a navy blue hair ribbon and large dark green eyes. She wears a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short green tie. Her footwear consisted of blue slip shoes over her white knee-length socks. The girl carried a large white spear with three gems, blue, green and yellow put on the back of the blade in a triangular order.

"Oracle Sister and Celestica Sister, huh?" I grinned and took a battling pose alongside Blessed Sola and Scrap Golem. "So that's your true form! Come on sis! Attack me with everything you got!"

"Our rivalry ends here, brother!" Elizabeth shouted back, her monsters reading their weapons.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Chroneality Scrap Golem** LV: 5/Rock/Earth/Scale: 2/ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2200

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: This card can be treated as any Attribute for a Fusion Summon. Once per turn: You can change this card's Monster Type to the Monster Type of another monster on the field. Monsters with the same Monster Type as this card cannot activate their effects, expect "Chroneality" monsters.

 **Lunatic Nightmare Spirit** LV: 5/Water/Zombie/Tuner/ATK: 650/ DEF: 2400

Effect: If there are no monsters on your side of the field you can Set this card without Tributing. When this card is flipped face-up you can Special Summon 2 "Lunacy Token" (Plant-Type/Fire/Level 1/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

 **Oracle Sister** **of Slayers – Chicory** LV: 2/Light/Plant/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

Effect: When an opponent card or effect activate, you can tribute this card; negate the effects of all cards currently on the field, expect "Oracle Sister" and "Holy Artifact" cards. During either player's turn: you can discard this card; for the rest of this turn, face-up "Oracle Sister" monsters you control cannot be targeted by monster effects, and cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel** LV: 7/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2500

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Each time your opponent activates a Spell Card, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 face-up card you control, target 1 face-up monster or Set Spell or Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

 **Oracle Sister** **of Courage - Rose** LV: 4/Earth/Warrior/Scale: 8/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600

Pendulum Effect: If an "Oracle Sister" monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your field: All "Oracle Sister" monsters you currently control gain 800 ATK until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when you gain LP: Inflict 600 points of damage to the opponent.

Effect: [Not revealed]

 **Oracle Sister** **of Knights – Salome** LV: 5/Fire/Pyro/Scale: 2/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300

Pendulum Effect: While your LP is higher than your opponent's, if a Pendulum monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. You can destroy this card to draw and reveal 1 card. If that card is an "Oracle Sister" card, draw 1 more card.

Effect: [Not revealed]

 **Oracle Sister** **of Genesis – Sina** LV: 4/Light/Warrior/Scale: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: During your Main Phase: You can equip as many Equip Cards on the field or Graveyard this card as possible. You can sent any number of cards equipped to this card to the Graveyard; Special Summon the same number of "Oracle Sister" from your hand or Graveyard, then gain 400 LP for each. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can return 1 "Oracle Sister" or "Celestica Sister" monster to the hand, then Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Oracle Sister** **of Magic – Qunifin** LV: 3/Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Scale: 6/ATK: 900/DEF: 1100

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned you can reveal 1 level 4 or lower "Oracle Sister" in your hand; pay 800 LP, then Special Summon that monster. Once per turn: you can increase the ATK and DEF of all Monster on your side of the field by 800.

 **Oracle Sister** **of Steel – Irabronia** LV: 7/Dark/Warrior/ Scale: 1/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: "Oracle Sister" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn: you can Special Summon 1 "Oracle Sister" or "Celestica Sister" from your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck, then take damage equal to the level of the summoned monster x 300. When an "Oracle Sister" inflict battle damage to your opponent, gain LP equal to the damage inflicted.

 **Chroneality Pendulum Chronicles** (Spell) Normal

Discard 1 card; add 2 "Chroneality" Pendulum Monsters from your Deck to the hand, also "Chroneality" monsters that you control cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn. During either player's turn, expect the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard you can banish this card: Return 2 face-up "Chroneality" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck to the bottom of your Deck, then set 1 "Chroneality" Spell or Trap card directly from your Deck.

 **Chroneality Time Fix** (Trap) Continuous

If you control a "Chroneality" monster, you can activate this card the turn it was Set. The first time each "Chroneality" monster you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle, it's not destroyed. All battle damage you take from battles involving "Chroneality" monster(s) you control is halved. When an opponent monster declare a direct attack: You can destroy this face-up card; all battle damage you take from this attack becomes 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage that was reduced to 0 this turn by this card's effect.

 **Updated Card Effects: (Most of those weren't revealed in the chapter, but whatever...)**

 **Chroneality Foxy Magician** LV: 5/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Scale: 1/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 2500 **(Waifu 1)**

Pendulum Effect: When a monster(s) is Special Summoned from either player's Extra Deck, expect by Pendulum Summon, draw 1 card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can Tribute Summon 1 "Chroneality" monster using monster(s) on your side of the field as tributes (even if you used your Normal Summon this turn).

Effect: [Not revealed]

 **Chroneality Wolfy Helper** LV: 2/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Scale: 8/ATK: 600/ DEF: 1400 **(Waifu 2)**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; add 1 "Chroneality" Spell or Trap card from your deck to the hand. Once per turn, when a "Chroneality" card(s) you control are destroyed: you can return 1 of them to your hand, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Effect: [Not revealed]

* * *

 **A/N: Ha! How is that? No real duel this chapter, only bad character development! Jokes aside, I was planning to end Elizabeth's mini Arc with this chapter, but since I had so much things I could write about the entire 'find yourself' fiasco thingy, the chapter reached that 9 pages limit I made myself to follow and no, it totally isn't because I was too lazy to finish it but wanted to update as soon as possible... Pfff! W-what are you talking about *rolls eyes nervously***

 **Since I have no idea what else to say I'm just going to move on...**

 **Thanks to** ScalchopWarrior **for favoriting and following the story. Thanks to** Jackpot 2 **(I still see it as Jackpot 7 for some reason...) for favoriting the story!**

 **Now to the responses to reviews:**

 **Response to** Lspaceship **: Hmm... taken how brutal, violent and** **cunning Evan is praying to the Barian World would be more like him. However, I want to make the (fake) impression that he is a good guy.**

 **Response to** D3lph0xL0v3r **: Thanks. I hope that they are really going to be amazing for the readers!**

 **Response to** Pikapikaluv **: Well, I pronounce it Elizabeth... Thanks for the info!**

 **Response to** Komori Rias **: Oh boy, here it goes! This review was so good and funny (due to how true it is) that I re-readed it at least 15 times by now!** **Let's dissect it!**

 **It's more of an Avice's group than Hikaru's, but taken how childishly Avice acts I can't blame you for changing it. I can't find to say anything about the interaction between the groups, but I guess you are right that it was suddent. Of course Avice and friends aren't related to the main villains so I think it's ok!**

 **Actually, the darkness inside Evan is more 'gentle' and wants to protect him, rather than being 'wild' like Berserk Yuya. The reason why he acts colder/cruel toward his sister in the later chapters isn't because of the darkness, but because he is no longer inside Yuksel's body and isn't influenced by Yuksel's personality which is nicer and more carrying than Evan's.**

 **N.G. Fox and N.G Wolf metting Foxy and Wolfy?! Hmm... I belive that Evan's response to this would be: "That's going to be one wild ride and I don't want to be a part of it."**

 **To explain, the difference in power output between the N.G. Deck and Chroneality Deck is like going from "Hello good sir, it's nice to meet you." to "Ya daughter calls me daddy too." and taken that** **Chroneality based themselves around Evan's idea to completely dominate his enemies I can see only good things coming out of this deck.**

 **I don't know about Hikaru and Ryuuji, since destroying one another isn't exactly the goal of their groups, none of them really cares about what the other is doing. What made them face-off against one another was that Avice's group wanted to kill Yuksel and Hema while Ryuuji's wanted to protect them. About Sophie & Elisa having to deal with Ritsuko, as I mentioned, I had to cut off some things and was too lazy to make it a thing...**

 **I can't see why Jacorevi's deck wouldn't be strong. Both Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes are based around calling out hugeass dragons and completely destroying the opponent, while the ways they go about summoning those dragons are completely different from one another. If you haven't notice, Jacorevi is the strange one in this picture.**

 **And while I completely agree that Evan is a bad brother and person in general, I still need to correct you that it wasn't because of him that Elizabeth wasn't able to return to RW (Real World). During the entire time when he talked about staying he meant only himself. It was all Degal's idea to sent Elizabeth with her brother.**

 **I noticed that during the entire review you kept saying that there wasn't a good build-up for Elizabeth's mental breakdown, so let me just say that the timeskip between Chapter 31, where Jacorevi almost murdered the twins and Chapter 32 where Elizabeth broke was around 5 minutes. So, the shock from almost dying, losing your only chance to get back home,being yelled at by the only person in the world you felt safe around and then be left alone in a world that you know nothing about all happened in less than a hour. Elizabeth already had a problem dealing with stress, so all that must have been too much for her to handle.**

 **You can just call the Chroneality - Chrono-Reality like I do. And before anyone ask why I didn't choose that name instead; it didn't sound silly and strange enough for me :)**

 **Ah, now I remembered some scenes from** **Distortion of Dimensions when this happened, oh I laugh so hard every time xD However the difference between Evan and Yuka in this regard would be that Evan is proud of being a pervert and has no problem showing it.**

 **I don't see what to say about the other things expect that you are right and about Phantom's counterpart... Well, if those two even meet it would be like: "I'm not the person I was yesterday and I will probably get in a fight with myself."**

 **Also, I'm surprised that nobody noticed what I did with Sola, but I guess it's because she is so easy to forget since she has appeared in like only one chapter before that...**

 **Well... that was a long response. But I'm done now so bye everyone!**

 **ShadowFire10 Out!**


	36. Chapter 36

Gentle Nature And Merciless Progress

 **Elizabeth** **'s POV**

Although I was going to the offensive, lowering my guard against brother even for a moment could be fatal. He had _Chroneality Foxy Magician (LV: 5, PS: 1)_ and _Chroneality Wolfy Helper (LV: 2, PS: 8)_ in his pendulum zones, _Chroneality Scrap Golem (LV: 5, ATK: 2200)_ and _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_ on the field along with the Continuous Trap - _Chroneality Time Fix_ that protects his monsters from being destroyed by battle. All that with his hand still at three nevertheless.

Thought my field right now was better than his with the more offensive pendulum effects of _Oracle Sister of Knights – Salome (LV: 5, PS: 2)_ and _Oracle Sister of Courage - Rose (LV: 4, PS: 8)_ alongside _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia (LV: 7, ATK: 2800)_ , _Oracle Sister of Magic – Qunifin (LV: 3, ATK: 900)_ , _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina (LV: 4, ATK: 1400)_ and _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel (LV: 7, ATK: 2600)_ if I fail to defeat him this turn there probably won't be another turn for me.

"I activate _Oracle Sister of Courage – Rose_ 's pendulum effect!" I raised my hand toward the floating monster. "When an Oracle Sister is Pendulum Summoned all Oracle Sisters I control gain 800 attack!"

 _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia (LV: 7, ATK: 2800 - 3600)_

 _Oracle Sister of Magic – Qunifin (LV: 3, ATK: 900 - 1700)_

 _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina (LV: 4, ATK: 1400 - 2200)_

"Next, I activate _Oracle Sister of Magic – Qunifin_ 's monster effect!" the monster smiled and started to roll on the ground in a silly way, making all Sisters to laugh. "Once per turn I can increase the attack and defense of all monsters I control by 800!"

 _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia (LV: 7, ATK: 3600 - 4400, DEF: 2400 - 3200)_

 _Oracle Sister of Magic – Qunifin (LV: 3, ATK: 1700 - 2500, DEF: 1100 - 1900)_

 _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina (LV: 4, ATK: 2200 - 3000, DEF: 1300 - 2100)_

 _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel (LV: 7, ATK: 2600 - 3400, DEF: 2500 - 3300)_

"Now that fits like the textbook definition of a battling oriented archetype." My brother smirked and took a step back. "However, even with all of those powerful monsters due to _Chroneality Time Fix'_ s effect you will be able to destroy my two monsters, but won't have enough attacks for a direct one. Along with that due to the halving in battle damage I will still have some life points even after all of your attacks."

"That's taken that I won't use my monster effects." I pointed out. " _Chroneality Time Fix'_ s effect only protects monsters from battle destruction. So as long as I take them out with effects its ok."

"Heh." My brother laughed nervously. "Effect removal…"

" _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel_ 's effect activate! I destroy _Oracle Sister of Magic – Qunifin_ and _Chroneality Scrap Golem_!" _Jewel_ raised her sabers and absorbed Qunifin in them, then slashed _Scrap Golem_ vertically and horizontally, destroying it.

"However, since Scrap Golem is a Pendulum Monster it's sent to the extra deck instead." My brother explained to Fujiko. "Along with that, Pendulum Monsters can be also Special Summoned from the Extra Deck."

"Don't go to graveyard and can be summoned again next turn!" Fujiko's eyes widened. "That's a horrific power!" Fujiko then turned toward me. "But now you have enough monsters for a direct attack!" Those words made me feel proud.

"That's right." I nodded and turned to my brother "But before that I want you to make me a favor in this duel."

"Just name it sis." Ah, this carrying voice he speaks to me with right now is so cute!

"Don't let me win this duel." My brother's face turned from carrying to shocked and confused. I already know what he was thinking and I shook my head. "I don't want to start things with lies, so if you really love me and care about me, give your best! I don't want you to lose on purpose only to make me feel better. If it happens that I win, I want to know that you have given your best and if I end up losing I want to know that I gave my best. Do you understand that?"

"It doesn't matter who wins or loses. What is important is to give our best and have fun, right?" He stood firm, holding his duel disk close to his chest. He looked at the screen and smirked. "Let's turn this duel upside down!"

"Go! _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_ attack _Chroneality Blessed Sola_!" I swiped my arm across. _Irabronia_ charged toward Sola and brought her hammer up, slashing it down at the girl.

"Due to _Chroneality Time Fix_ my monster is not destroyed by the battle!" A barrier formed over Sola's head and took the attack instead. "Then, the damage is halved!"

 **Evan's LP: 3800 - 2100**

" _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_ 's effect activates! When an Oracle Sister deals battle damage to the opponent, I gain the same amount of life points!" _Irabronia_ raised her hammer over my head and a warm golden aura surrounded me.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4000 – 5700**

"Furthermore, _Oracle Sister of Courage – Rose_ 's pendulum effect activates! When I gain life points the opponent takes 600 points of damage!" The monster took her revolvers and fired at my brother, knocking him back.

 **Evan's LP: 2100 - 1500**

"Next, I attack _Chroneality Blessed Sola_ with _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina_!" Sola covered her face with both hands and a barrier formed around her. Sina threw her spear, breaking the barrier and stabbing Sola in the chest. "I also gain life points equal to the damage due to _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_ 's effect!"

 **Evan's LP: 1500 - 500**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 5700 - 6700**

"Rose's effect can be used only once per turn, however I still have _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel_! Go! Attack my brother directly! _Twin Life Slash_!" Jewel brought her sabers together and slashed at my brother, sending out a shockwave. _Did I get him?_

"Great job girl!" Fujiko gave me a trump up. However, I wouldn't be so sure about it.

My brother stood back up, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes. Slowly, he raised his up and I saw a small cut on his face. Our monsters were dealing real damage?!

My brother slowly raised his right hand and touched the wound, a playful smile appeared on his face. "So, it turns that our duel disks have actual Solid Vision programed in them."

"A-are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you!" I'm shocked, the damage in the duel is real, just like when Jacorevi almost killed us!

"There is no need to worry about me." My brother smiled. "The duel hasn't ended yet." I looked down at my duel disk and almost passed out as I saw the numbers.

 **Evan's LP: 3900**

"W-what… How!" I shouted. His pendulum cards don't have such effects and his hand is still at three. Was it a card in the graveyard?

"It was all thanks to _Chroneality Time Fix'_ s second effect." My brother titled his head at the side in a silly way. "When I take a direct attack I can destroy the card to negate the damage and gain life points equal to the damage that I would have taken."

'He took all three of my attacks and now has more life points than before. His new Chroneality deck is on a completely different level from the one he used before.' The thought made me smile.

The new Oracle Sister deck I use was completely different than Modern HERO as well. I have duel him many times in the past, but it was never as exciting as its now. I looked at the last card in my hand. This spell is pretty useless in this situation.

"I end my turn." I sighed. "At this moment Oracle Sister of Courage – Rose's effect ends and my monster's attacks return back to normal."

 _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia (LV: 7, ATK: 4400 – 3600)_

 _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina (LV: 4, ATK: 3000 - 2200)_

 _Now come brother. I know what the result of this duel will be but I still can't wait to see how exciting and colorful you will make._ "Come on brother! Let's make this the most amazing duel we ever had!"

"Your wish is my order." He smiled and took hold of the top card in his deck, closing his eyes. "This draw is for both of us! DRAW!" He swiped his hand across, a trait of red light following after the card he drew. My brother slowly opened his eyes and looked at the card.

 **Turn 7**

 **Evan's LP: 3900, Hand: 4**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 6700, Hand: 1**

"It's here." My brother declared putting the card in his hand then raising his hand toward _Wolfy Helper_ who levitated next to him, atop an air- skateboard or something. "I activate _Chroneality Wolfy Helper_ 's pendulum effect! Once per turn I can pay 500 life points and add a Chroneality spell or trap card from my deck to the hand!"

 **Evan's LP: 3900 - 3400**

Wolfy Helper smiled and the air- skateboard started to glow, opening a portal in front of my brother. My brother's deck started to glow as well and a card came out of the portal, landing in his hand.

"The card I add is _Chroneality Assembling_! And now, the stage is set!" My brother exclaimed and the pendulum behind him started swinging. "Swing, pendulum of destructive victory, create a path to everyone's future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my servants! _Chroneality Scrap Golem (LV: 5, ATK: 2200)_ and _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_!"

"The monsters your sister destroyed last turn are back." Fujiko said surprised. "With this kind of power, I can't but believe that you are from a different world."

"That's just the beginning of today's show!" My brother put a card in the slot of his duel disk. "Continuous Spell - _Chroneality Assembling_ activate!"

"At this moment _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel_ 's effect activates!" I countered. "When the opponent activate a spell card they take 500 points of damage!" a black aura surrounded my brother and he gritted his teeth.

 **Evan's LP: 3400 - 2900**

"I use _Chroneality Assembling_ 's effect!" He shouted and a giant clock gear appeared in the air, then a gigantic creature wearing heavy black armor and an axe stepped out of the portal. "When there are two Chroneality monsters on my field, I can Special Summon another one from my deck, as long as their level is less or equal to that of those who are already on my field! Come out _, Chroneality Berserk Fighter (LV: 8, ATK: 2800)_!"

"He summoned a level 8 from the deck?!" I shouted.

"It's the same like when we dueled Security." Fujiko explained to me. "And that's not even close to what he can do with this."

"She is right!" My brother pointed at his new monster. "When _Chroneality Berserk Fighter_ is summoned, he can call two more Chroneality from the deck, but their levels have to be less than his!" The clock gear on _Chroneality Berserk Fighter_ 's back started working and two new gears appeared on my brother's field before transforming into another set of monsters. "Fujiko has already seen those, but I'm sure that it won't be that much of a problem! Come, _Chroneality Timerush Dragon (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_ and _Chroneality Rush Tuner (LV: 1, ATK: 100)_!"

A blue curly ball with two big green eyes and a humanoid robotic dragon made of white armor appeared next to my brother's other monsters.

" _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ 's effect activates!" a black portal formed in the center of the field, sucking in _Oracle Sister of Knights – Salome_ and _Oracle Sister of Courage - Rose_. "When _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ is summoned I banish all spell and traps on the field, expect _Chroneality_ ones! Then each player takes 400 points of damage for each of their cards banished by this effect!" The portal then exploded, and I covered my eyes.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 6700 - 5900**

"My pendulum scales!" I shouted. _He got rid of my pendulum so easy!_

"Now I tune my Level 3 _Chroneality Blessed Sola_ to my Level 1 _Chroneality Rush Tuner_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Rush Tuner_ turned into a green ring around _Blessed Sola_ who then turned into three orbs of light. " _The dark blade created by the deeps of Earth, break through the hearts of the weak! Descend now! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Chroneality BreakSword Gram (LV: 4, ATK: 2200)!_ "

I can't help but wonder; what would have happened if he dueled seriously since the start of our duel? Would I have been able to get a second turn, or was he going to defeat me the moment a chance to attack has appeared?

"When _Chroneality Rush Tuner_ is sent to the Graveyard I draw 1 card. With _Chroneality Foxy Magician_ 's pendulum effect I draw another card since a monster has been summoned from the Extra Deck." He has the pendulum scales already set, a continuous spell and four monsters with over 2000 attack power, yet his hand is at six?!

"That's wait too overpowered." I commented.

"Is it?" My brother titled his head at the side. "I guess it is, but that's just the manifestation of myself, so for me they are completely fine. Right guys?" surprisingly, the Chroneality all nodded their heads in agreement at the question, it was like they could understand what he was saying to them.

Unable to hold any longer I started to laugh. "I knew that I would stand no chance if you dueled seriously and still, I encouraged you to go all out." I shook my head. "I can't say that being completely sure in your defeat is a nice feeling, but for some reason, I can't help but look toward my own defeat when it's you whom I face against."

"I will take that as a compliment." My brother sweat-dropped. "Anyway, I activate _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_ 's effect to equip itself to an opponent's monster!" BreakSword Gram teleported in front of _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel_ and used its ring to connect itself to her. "Then the monster equipped with BreakSword Gram losses 2200 attack.""

 _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel (LV: 7, ATK: 3400 – 1200)_

"Battle Phase!" my brother swiped his arm across. " _Chroneality Berserk Fighter_ attack _Celestica Sister of Loyalty – Jewel_!" _Chroneality Berserk Fighter_ threw its axe toward my monster, cutting it in half. The shock wave from the attack forced me to take a few steps back.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 5900 – 4300**

"When _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_ leave the field I can call out a level four or lower monster from my graveyard!" A black portal appeared in front of my brother and a boy with an eyepatch and a big sword jumped out of it. "Sis, say hello to my current ace, _Chroneality Cursed Phantom (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_!"

"Next!" My brother pointed toward _Timerush Dragon_. " _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ attack _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_!" My brother's monster leaned toward, taking a low start position. The jets on the dragon's back activated and it dashed toward _Irabronia_ , however there was something I couldn't understand about the attack.

" _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ 's attack power is lower that _Irabronia_ 's." I noted. "Unless you have a way to change that, the attack will cost you, not me."

"What a surprise." My brother took a card in-between his fingers. "That guy was here waiting to debut since the duel started. I activate **Chroneality Blade Crusher** 's effect from my hand: When a Chroneality monster I control battles I can discard this card and my monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it battles, until the end of the Damage Step!"

 _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ 's started to glow and transformed, turning completely golden with a red aura following from behind it.

 _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia (LV: 7, ATK: 3600)_

 _Chroneality Timerush Dragon (LV: 6, ATK: 2500 - 6100)_

"Woah!" my eyes widened, but I quickly recovered from the surprise. "When _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_ is on the field _Oracle Sister_ monsters cannot be destroyed!"

"You will still take the damage!" My brother grinned.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 4300 – 1800**

"Is that all, big bro?" I teased.

"Actually, it isn't." my brother said taking another card from his hand. "Quick-Play spell activate, _**Chroneality Fusion**_!" The card's art showed Cursed Phantom, Blessed Sola and Blade Crusher with their hands over one another's and a light forming in the middle of them. " _Chroneality Scrap Golem_ has the ability to be treat as any attribute for a Fusion Summon! With this I fuse _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_ and the Water-Attribute _Chroneality Scrap Golem_!"

The Fusion portal formed above us along with a giant clock. My brother's monsters jumped inside of the machine and the clock arrows started to move at inhuman speed.

" _The warrior cursed by fate! Become one with the giant create from scrap and revive in the form of a new devil! Fusion Summon! Freeze this fragile world! Level 6!_ _ **Chroneality Zero Inferno**_ _!_ "

The clock burst forth and a giant statue of an angle made of ice came forth. The statue broke apart and reformed into a slender humanoid body with big claws. Instead of legs the beast had a large piece of ice. The monster's head had sharp teeth and two small dark blue demon horns, a pair of hallow black eyes completing its appearance.

 **Chroneality Zero Inferno, LV: 6** **/** **Water** **/** **Fiend** **/ATK:** **24** **00/ DEF:** **7** **00**

"When _Chroneality Zero Inferno_ is Fusion Summoned the opponent takes 400 points of damage for each Chroneality used as Fusion Material for its Fusion Summoning! This means that you will take 800 points of damage!" Ice spikes formed on the backs of the monster's hands as it threw them at me. I jumped at the side, dodging the sharp edges, but still took the damage.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 1800 – 1000**

"Go! Zero Inferno! Attack _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina_! _Hallow Frostblade_!" a new barrage of ice came my way but this time Sina jumped in front of me taking the attack instead. She yelped in pain as the one of the spikes stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Due to _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_ 's effect _Oracle Sister of Genesis – Sina_ isn't destroyed by the battle." I explained as my life points droop even further.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 1000 – 800**

"And that's my victory." My brother smirked a giant golden clock gear appeared in the middle of the field. "I activate Foxy Magician's other pendulum effect!" The girl raised her golden staff over her head and the gears atop of it started to spin. Zero Inferno nodded to my brother and jumped through the clock gear, transforming into a new monster. "Foxy Magician's effect; during either player's Battle Phase I can tribute summon one Chroneality monster! Come forth! _**Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger**_!"

A large mechanical beast landed on the other side of the portal. _Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger_ was a humanoid robotic animal made of yellow armor with red stripes over it. The beast's had a humanoid face with yellow eyes and a helmed that represented a tiger's head. Its shoulders and knees had small clock gears connected to them with a large array of clock gears ticking on its chest and a long tail handing from its back. The beast's hands were giant palms with clock gears on the back of them.

 **Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger, LV: 6** **/** **Fire** **/** **Machine** **/** **Scale: 8** **/ATK:** **25** **00/ DEF:** **15** **00**

'Just 2500 attack points?' I thought confused until my brother spoke.

"I activate Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger's effect!" the beast straightened its chest and the gears all over its body started to spin and work. "When it's summoned all monsters on the field are shuffled into the controller's deck, expect Chroneality monsters!"

'Damn, the effect isn't destroying so I can't counter with _Oracle Sister of Steel – Irabronia_!' I thought then saw how _Spacebreaker Tiger_ fired a yellow beam, completely eradicating my monsters. However, the beam didn't stop and hit me as well, throwing me off my feet and into the ground.

 **Elizabeth's LP: 800 – 0**

"For every monster that left the field by this effect _Spacebreaker Tiger_ inflicts 400 points of damage." The damage I took was exactly equal to my life points. He was holding back after all.

 **Turn 7**

 **Evan's LP: 2900, Hand: 5 [Win!]**

 **Elizabeth's LP: 0, Hand: 1**

I looked at the sky, unsure how I should feel or respond to the lost.

"Oh shut up!" I looked at my brother who was speaking to the air. "Damn you, wicked fox!" he shouted one last time and stood over me. "Anyway." he looked at me with an outstretched arm. "How do you feel sis?"

"You know what?" I took his hand. "Being second doesn't sound so bad anymore."

"I'm happy about that."

"Good job you two!" Fujiko applauded and joined us along with Shin. She turned toward my brother. "After seeing how you dueled I somewhat believe your story about the existence of different dimensions."

"But the real question is what is going to happen from now on." For once even Shin said something useful. "What exactly are we supposed to do from now on?"

"We were instructed to just have fun." My brother answered putting a hand atop my head. I smiled in response. "Only time will show what's going to happen. Our job is to be here and ready when the time to take action come."

"I guess it can't be helped then." Shin sighed, but quickly smiled.

"Since you two don't seem to have a place to stay it seems that you will have to stick with us some more." Fujiko added.

"I guess you are right." My brother smirked and took Fujiko's hand for a handshake.

"Welcome to the group."

* * *

Unknown for the retreating four a boy was standing behind one of the wrecked buildings. He has recorded the entire duel with his duel disk and dialed.

"Boss." The boy spoke in a low tone to not alert anyone for his presence. "I think I got something for you."

"What is it?" a male voice spoke from the other side.

"I'm sending it to you." The boy answered and started to move his finger over the screen of his duel disk.

"A video?" the receiver exclaimed dumbfound and clicked the play button. The screen showed as the twin's dueled, but due to the angle it showed only Evan's back. "This's …!" the man put the video on pause and stared at the screen, specifically at the strange red circle with wings and crown on the back of Evan's jacket. "The blazon of Grelyson!"

The man turned to his subordinates. "It seems we are going to visit someone boys!"

* * *

In another part of the city, a woman with long blonde hair was sitting comfortably in her couch, admiring the view of the City from her apartment and drinking red wine. The peace and silence didn't last long however as the telephone next to her started to ring.

"And for once I thought that nobody will disturb my free time." The woman sighed taking the phone and answering it. "What is it, Roger? Hmm?! From another dimension you say…" the woman didn't let it show on her face or in her voice, but from the inside she was more than happy to hear those words. "But of course, our deal is still in force. Just tell me what you need and I will provide it. And Roger. If you fail me the consequences will be far worse than death, got it?"

The woman put the phone down and leaned back on her couch, a happy sigh escaping her lips.

"Zenith!" the woman called out.

"Yes, miss?"

A girl answered stepping in the room, wearing a red school uniform. She was a head shorter than Elizabeth with green spiked up hair, purple eyes and a quite pale skin.

"I just got news that the remaining pieces of the Supreme Dragon King have probably arrived in this dimension." The woman answered looking at the red wine with a dreamy expression on her face.

"What is my task, miss?" Zenith asked, bowing.

"We won't take any actions until Roger success in bringing them in. Until then stay down and be watchful for those weaklings from Grelyson. If you find any, kill them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." The woman waved her hand. "Now leave."

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Chroneality Blade Crusher** LV: 4/Dark/Warrior/Scale: 2/ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: During either player's Damage Step, when a "Chroneality" monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of the Damage Step. During either player's, expect the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a "Chroneality" monster you control battles: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; the opponent's battling monster's ATK becomes 0.

 **Chroneality Fusion** (Spell) Quick-Play

Fusion Summon 1 "Chroneality" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters you can also use up to 2 "Chroneality" monsters in your Extra Deck as Fusion Materials. If a "Chroneality" Fusion Monster leave the field while this card is in the Graveyard; add this card to your hand.

 **Chroneality Zero Inferno** LV: 6/Water/Fiend/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 700

1 "Chroneality" Monster + 1 WATER Monster

Effect: If this card is Fusion Summoned: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Chroneality" Monster used as Material for this card's Fusion Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that would destroy a "Chroneality" card(s) on the field: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.

 **Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger** LV: 6/Fire/Machine/Scale: 8/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: When this card is summoned: Shuffle all Special Summoned monsters into the deck, expect "Chroneality" monsters, and then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards that left the field by this effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can Tribute 1 other "Chroneality" monster on the field, return 1 monster on the field to the bottom of the deck, then your opponent must Special Summon a monster from their deck with the lowest level (they get to choose if tied) in face-up Attack Position.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back again and thankfully with this chapter the Elizabeth mini-arc ended! But the real trouble for the twins in this dimension is just beginning with two possible new enemies. It's also kind of ironic that** **Chroneality Zero Inferno made his debut a day after Yuya's** **Performapal Gatling Ghoul since both of them are a Fiend-Type with burn effects. Honestly, I'm really disappointed of how the anime handles Yuya. And why is everyone calling Zarc the devil when the one responsible for that mess is Akaba Leo himself? It seems that only Reiji is able to somewhat see the full picture. Let's all hope taht Zarc will resurrect burn the four dimension. No really. Although how little of information we have for him I already enjoy Zarc far more that any other character in this series, expect maybe Reiji and Yuri.**

 **Thanks to** Colou **and** kazutowalker **for favoriting and following the story. Thanks to** Gundoru **for favoriting the story!**

 **Now to the responses to reviews!**

D3lph0xL0v3r **: It all depends on what makes a character a bad guy for you, really. But to be clear, I say he is BAD person not EVIL. In fact, he isn't even a bad person as his actions aim to help others, it's just that the ways he goes about helping are in most cases either immoral or end up doing more harm than good. In the end he isn't evil or insane as Yuri or Zarc (kinda ironic since those are my favorite in the series) but simply misunderstood and misled.**

Colou **: You have just gave me one insane card idea.**

ScalchopWarrior **: Yep. Elizabeth's deck didn't change but just took it's current form basing themselves around the user's personality and desires. Lunatic Nightmare Spirit on the other hand was created in a period of self-doubt and represents her fears. The cards in both Evan and Elizabeth's deck can still change their forms however that would require for them to first reach a level of new enlightenment. So unless Elizabeth reach this requirement Lunatic Nightmare Spirit will stay the same.**

 **And that's all for today! Till next time guys!**

 **ShadowFire10 Out!**


	37. Chapter 37

Learning How to Rev It Up!

 **General POV**

"Now that's very unfortunate." A boy commented reading a newspaper.

The article, his crimson eyes were focused on, had pictures of Yuya, Serena and Shingo with the word 'WANTER' written in red over their heads. The boy closed the newspaper, revealing his spiky red hair. He put it aside and turned to the side with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Your Lancers have started to do mischiefs with their arriving to this dimension." Yuksel said with an almost taunting voice. "If they keep it like this making a contract in this world will become far harder to accomplish."

"There is no need to trouble yourself with this." Reiji stepped toward. "I'm prepared for such circumstances."

"Of course you are." Yuksel smiled. "That's why you are the leader here. I'm just saying that their actions worse our already nonexistent reputation in this dimension." Yuksel looked to the lower parts of the city, the Commons' area. "And in this society diplomacy seems to be in a really primitive state."

"What exactly are you suggesting for me to do?" Reiji asked back.

"I'm not suggesting anything." Yuksel answered. "Our group is scattered all over the city each of them getting in trouble in their own unique ways. Yet you still haven't told me how you plan to make an alliance with the Synchro Dimension."

"I don't plan of making the public follow me." Reiji fixed his glasses. "The ones whose trust we need to receive is the governing body that is in charge of this world."

"Ugh I don't get how politics work!" Hema groaned and grabbed her head.

Yuksel laughed at his sister's actions while Reiji just ignored it. Suddenly the twins felt a presence and quickly turned around. A blue ninja was standing behind them with his hands crossed.

"Tsukikage…" Hema sighed in relief of seeing an ally.

"Gomen." The ninja duelist bowed. "I didn't meat to scare you. I found some important information. The Executive Council seems to be in charge of this city."

"Good." Reiji nodded. "We are going there now."

"I guess there is nothing we could do now but wish you good luck then." Yuksel turned his back to Reiji and processed to leave with Hema following suit.

"You aren't coming?" Tsukikage asked the twins shocked.

"There are things that we need to take care of as well." Hema informed. "But we will join again with you once it's possible."

"I understand." Tsukikage nodded.

"So how are we going to find them?" Hema whispered in her brother's ear once they got in a good distance from the two Lancers.

"You shouldn't worry about that." Yuksel ensured her. "After all with a pair of bombastic twins like those it should be a pretty easy task."

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

"Ah~! Winning money in this city must be easier than even in Vegas." I exclaimed happily while carrying three plastic bags full of food. The best part is that I didn't even need to use the money I won in order to buy them!

"What's Vegas?" Wolfy's spirit appeared next to me titling her head in a cute way.

' _You can look in my brain, right? Just google it there._ ' I mentally deadpanned.

"You want me to search one word in a place full with memories worth sixteen years when you could simply explain it?"

' _And where would be the fun in that?_ '

Wolfy puffed her cheeks and jumped toward me with her claws, but vanished the moment she made a contact with my body. _Ha, take that Duel Spirits! You can't damage me while in this form!_

"Are you sure about that, master~?" I heard Foxy's voice in my head. Damn you, ability to hear my thoughts!

' _For the love of Ra not you too!_ ' I groaned mentally.

The damn spirit appeared before me with a mischievous grin. "Maybe if you fall on all four and bark I won't do any mental damage."

I shoot her a nasty glare. ' _Why don't you do it instead?_ '

"Why should I?" Foxy asked me back confused. Oh boy, it's so fun to look at her. She is really thinking that she still has the upper hand over me.

' _You do understand that you and your sister aren't the only spirits in my deck, right?_ ' I reminded her with a mischievous grin on my own.

Foxy's tail that was swinging around until now froze and her eyes widened. It seems that she understood what I was talking about.

' _Please take care gentlemen._ ' Berserk Fighter, Timerush Dragon and Spacebreaker Tiger all appeared behind Foxy. The black knight grabbed the mischievous fox and threw her over his shoulder.

"W-w-wait! Let's talk about it! Please! Master!" I waved goodbye as my monsters vanished along with the protesting Foxy.

Because of the duel with my sister I was able to realize that Foxy and Wolfy are actually made as representatives of my conscience instead of my desires. Because of that turning the others Chroneality into helping me with controlling those two was pretty easy.

With no one else to ask me pointless questions or ruin my mood anymore I continued on my path toward Fujiko's house. I can't already imagine their expressions once I walk in with all that food. Fujiko will surely praise me!

* * *

"What is that?!" Fujiko yelled while holding me by the collar.

What the heck? When I walked inside the house everyone was staring at me in awe, but the moment I put the bags onto the table Fujiko ran to me and started shouting. Be a bit more grateful for the food damn it!

"Let's see… There is bread, tomatoes, eggs, donuts, there is also curry…" I began to recite.

"There's curry!" Shin shouted in awe and grabbed the bags.

"That's not the point here!" Fujiko snapped at him, then glared at me. Oh boy this cold look! "How were you able to get all this when just yesterday you didn't had a yen!"

"I won some money!" I shouted back and pulled 10 500 yens from my pocked. Fujiko paused for a moment staring at the money. "See? I didn't steal anything. You should apology-! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **Crash!**

"Ouch!" I shouted rubbing my back. Did she really have to throw me against the wall?! Fujiko walked toward and grabbed me by the collar again. I turned toward Shin and my sister for support but they were both hiding behind the door eating the food. Traitors!

"Tell me how you got those money!" Fujiko demanded.

"Ok, ok!" I waved my hands in defeat. "Just don't get made, ok? I won the money by legal means."

"How?" She continued staring at me.

"Pretty easy actually." I said with pride. "I was hanging around the Top area when some moron wanted to take my deck 'because the cards were rare. I told him to fuck off and he challenged me on a dual in which I had to bet my deck…"

"It still doesn't explain how you became rich!" Fujiko hissed.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes. Seeing how she hates such kind of games I'm sure that she will be mad but still. "Because it would be unfair I made him bet his money. And let's just say that after three One Turn Kills I was about to also get a new apartment if he hasn't called Security."

"You were gabling?!" Fujiko's face turned red from anger and she threw her right fist toward me.

"What's the problem with that?" I glared at her. Fujiko's eyes widened as my hand moved to stop her fist and then twisted her hand, emitting a yelp from the girl. "It isn't right? It's morally wrong? The Tops get to live a wealthy life just because they can while you all have to fight for survival every day. If one would be to think about it this way what I'm doing is actually right!"

"Grambling for money isn't right!" Fujiko shouted and pushed my arm away. "Didn't I tell you when you helped me rescue the kids that I don't tolerate such actions? Social status is no excuse for doing something as lowly as Grambling and stealing!"

"Oh please, if you saw the man I dueled that much must have been like pocket change for him." I defended myself then raised a finger before Fujiko. "But if it's so big of a problem for you that I took some guy's lunch money then the only way to solve this disagreement is with an overcomplicated children card game."

"That gotta be good!" My sister commented from the side eating the popcorns I brought.

"What overcomplicated children card game does he talk about?" And of course let's just ignore anything that Shin say from now on.

"Translation: I challenge Fujiko on a duel." _I really had to explain that?_

"Actually, I have a better idea how to solve this conflict." Fujiko crossed her hands and nodded.

' _Does she by any chances mean that we are going to sit down and talk about it? I can't believe it such a phenomenon is going to happen?! Quickly I need a camera!_ '

"We are going to do things the way they are done in our world." Fujiko exclaimed pushing her fist toward. "With a Turbo Duel."

' _My dream was too good to be actually true!_ ' I thought crying with anime tears.

What was the worst, I have absolutely no experience in Turbo Duels like in I have no experience in driving superfast motorbikes. Fujiko is clearly doing this because she has more skills and wants to get any possible advantage she could get in order to beat me.

"I'm against that!" Shin shouted.

' _What?! Shin is going to talk some sense in Fujiko!_ '

"I'm not letting that guy ride my D-Wheel!" Shin yelled pointing at me like at a criminal.

' _Why do I keep having so high expectations for this anime?_ ' I wondered while hitting my head into the table.

"Then he can ride Isa's D-Wheel? There is no problem for you as long as it isn't yours, right?" Fujiko asked. Why do I felt like she will do everything possible just to have me duel her?

"It's been some time since that D-Wheel left the garage." Shin pointed out. "I will need some time to look at it."

"Thant's ok with me." Fujiko walked off. "We will duel after an hour!"

"Security's numbers around here seem to have increased." I told her.

"We will duel after two hours!" And with that she left.

"I have never seen her so pumped up before." Shin pat my shoulder.

"You weren't reasonable to let her drag you like that." My sister spoke her dissent.

"She certainly has the higher ground for this duel." I agreed. Then I smiled and looked at my fist. "However there are and better ways to get past such obstacles. I'm going to demolish any advantage she could possible hope to get in this duel."

"Good luck with that." Shin waved his hand in an 'I don't believe you' manner. "Fujiko has possible one of the best dueling styles I have ever seen."

It's true, although Fujiko isn't exactly like him, her deck and play style are very close to Yusei and I believe we all know his Win/Lose ration is. If she truly is his doppelganger her dueling style must be able to comprehend her opponent's tactics and quickly formulate an effective counter strategy.

The mere thought pumps me up so much! This will surely be one unpredictable duel. A fiercest battle against the queen of junk herself.

"I guess it can't be helped." My sister sighed and stood up. "The glove is already thrown so there's no point in trying to stop the duel anyway. Hey Shin! Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not." He nodded. "You could help me by giving the instruments."

"Then I'm going to get myself ready for the duel as well." I said putting my hands into the pockets of the jacket.

I walked into the room Fujiko gave for me and Elizabeth. Then I sat on the ground and took my deck. I didn't had any time to look over my options before so in all my duels with this deck so far I just threw whatever I find to be good for the situation.

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have said that I can defeat Fujiko.

After taking a good look onto what this deck fully consists of my worries about the duel with Fujiko somewhat increased. The relation between Main Deck and Extra Deck here is really strange and actually pretty close to non-existing.

Even the Fusion monsters which somewhat relate themselves with what I'm playing have some weird exceptions.

"Can I hide here?" Foxy suddenly appeared behind me. "I barely escaped from the others and I'm sure that Phantom and Sola are currently looking for me in the 'PG 18' zone of your mind."

"Ah Foxy! Just the half animal that I needed!" I grinned. She stepped away.

"Coming here was a mistake as well." She spoke harshly.

"Don't worry, don't worry." I patted the ground next to me. "There are a few things about you Chronealities that I need speak about with some expert."

Foxy took a deep breath and sat next to me. "It's still better that being put in a cell measured for real foxes."

"Good, good!" I clapped. "Now there is a list of things that you need to give a proper answer for. First, why is the Rank of my only Xyz monster so weird? Almost none of the monster in my deck is of the Level needed to summon it and the only possible ways to summon it I found is with a few breaky combos."

"Every property of the cards are created from the user's mind so the reason for that must be in you." Foxy lied on her chest and began swinging her tail. "But hey, with the abilities you get from summoning it that's a pretty good trade off, isn't it?"

"If their properties are made from my brain then why do I have **this** kind of Tuner in my deck when I don't have **that** kind of Synchro monsters?" I asked the fox showing her the card. Foxy's eyes widened as she saw it.

"What is this doing here?" She asked and raised to a sitting position. "I thought this kind of cards was extinct. To think that master's soul could hide something like this." A grin spread over Foxy's face and her eyes started shinning. "But of course they haven't disappeared from all timelines so I think it's just natural for our family to gain new unusual faces."

"Does Synchro-Pendulum and Fusion-Pendulum count in this weird family of yours?" I asked turning back to my deck. "I honestly have no idea how those things are working. Do they stay face-down when in the Extra Deck? Can I Pendulum summon them from there? What if one of those five remaining blank cards turn into a Xyz-Pendulum? Those things don't even have a Level in order to work properly!"

"I so wish there was a rulebook for this kind of things." Foxy dropped her head. "I'm just a Duel Spirit, my job is to guide my owner, not write the rules for dueling mechanics."

"Point taken." I admitted defeat and started putting my deck together.

"Sorry for not being of much help with those things." Foxy laughed silly. "Is that everything that master wished to know?"

I put the deck back into its holder and then answered. "Actually, there is something important I wanted to talk about. It's about those powers that you mentioned?"

"You must be confused, such things didn't exist in your reality after all." Foxy looked at me. It felt almost as she was showing pity toward me. "And yet you have this kind of abilities since birth. It sounds really hard to believe, doesn't it?"

"It seems that my sister can't talk with her spirits or see them as I do." I looked at my deck. "Why am I the only one able to hear you guys?"

Foxy shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how to explain it myself."

"How comes?" I glared at her curiously. "It has been you who addressed those powers in the first place? You should know the most about them."

"My entire existence is because of you." Foxy crossed her hands. "I'm just a product of your thoughts that was supposed to be invisible for normal people. I figured that you have those powers because you were able to see and talk to us when we first came out of your head."

"Is there really nothing you could tell me?" I hate to admit it, but I was ready to beg her if that would help me gather some information.

Foxy closed her eyes. "I felt that with every day it's evolving. It's like the power is trying to gain a certain form that it wasn't able to acquire in the reality you existed before that."

"A certain form… Is that everything you can tell me?"

"It, it feels strange, it's dark but also warn." Foxy shook her head. "Sorry master that's everything I could see."

"Thanks anyway." I told her and lied on the ground.

Foxy followed suit and rested her head onto my chest. Literally, I can feel her against my body. Weren't Duel Spirits supposed to be like ghost without bodies?

"I didn't know that you can materialize." I said with awe.

"I can't." Foxy answered bringing her tail around us. "It's master's power that allows me to gain a body when I'm close enough to him. If it's uncomfortable I can leave."

"Don't." I put my hand over hers. I'm not sure if it's hormones of something else but I want her close to me right now. "Let's stay like this for a bit longer."

"If that's what master wants." Foxy smiled and closed her eyes. "It feels warn."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes as well, swallowing the moment. When Foxy isn't trying to tease or annoying me her company is actually very pleasant.

* * *

 **Elizabeth's POV**

"If you are going to examination the motorbike why is there a laptop?" I asked looking at the codes that Shin was entering into the device.

"For the last time, it's a D-Wheel." He groaned. _Well excuse me for calling it by its proper not-so-silly name_. "I have to check the systems if they work properly during duels. When a duel start the D-Wheels are programmed to change into Auto-Pilot to ease the duelists, but that also locks them from controlling it manually, meaning that they can't control where they are driving."

"And if the Auto-Pilot isn't working right there is a high chance for them to crash." I finished. "So it's like a double edged sword, right?"

"Yes, though malfunction are rare it's better to be sure than sorry." I have to give them credits that at least they are trying to make it safe.

I walked to the side and sat under one of the walls. Shin doesn't need my assistance and I'm getting really bored here. Then something caught my attention. A poster on the wall of the opposite side from me. There were several people in jumpsuits with helmets and in the middle of them a man with blonde hair pointing toward.

Yeah, I remember him from one of the Yu-Gi-Oh series my brother has watched. His name was Jack something. I think it was Jack Atlas, but not completely sure about it. There were also the words 'Friendship Cup' written underneath him.

"Hey what is that?" I asked Shin and pointed to the poster.

"That?" he looked at the wall curious. Then Shin sighed and returned to his work. "It's a poster for the Friendship Cup."

"I can read that." I blurted annoyed. "But what exactly is the Friendship Cup and who's that guy on the poster."

"The Friendship Cup is the biggest tournament that happens every year. It's created to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons." Shin took a spanner and moved to the D-Wheel. "But in the end it only serves to entertain the crowds who have gone there to watch as the participants tear each other apart. And of course to watch whichever unlucky duelist gets to be the King's sacrifice. And that is Jack Atlas, the current Duel King."

"Duel King?" I looked at Shin confused.

"The Duel King is the one who won the Friendship Cup and defeated the previous holder of the tittle. They are like the star of the city and get all kinds of privileges."

"Are you and Fujiko going to participate?"

"We aren't interested." Shin put the spanner aside. Then he looked at me seriously. "It may sound easy, but that tournament is in fact like a death sentence. There is only one belief in this city and it's that the weak must fall while the strong rule."

"That's horrible." I mumbled. "But if it's so bad then why don't you try to change it?"

Shin paused for a moment, thinking about it.

"There are things that simple people like us can't do." He shook his head. "If people are ready to fall on their knees and follow senseless tyrants then they just aren't worthy to be saved."

"Shin…"

"The reason why Security hates us so much and why we are isolated from the rest of the city is because of that. In here such kind of thinking doesn't exist. For the higher ups we are just defects that represent danger for their society."

Now that's brutal. To get such treatment because you won't bow. If people in this city are really so simply minded as Shin says they are then he is probably true that to try help them is pointless as well.

"Anyway, can you give me the screwdriver?" Shin asked.

"Right away." I answered and raised. I walked to the box with the instruments, but there were five different screwdrivers. "Which one exactly?"

"The second smallest one."

"Ah! Here you go!"

"Thanks! It's a lot easier with someone to help me."

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

The two hours passed like a bliss. I didn't even realize when I had fallen asleep. Good that Foxy was with me as she woke me up to get ready for the duel.

I always had a problem with relaxing and it's painfully hard for me to fall asleep even when I'm completely tired. It shocks me that Foxy's mere presence is able to calm my mind so much. Those Duel Spirits are truly miracle makers.

But that's insignificant information anyway, so moving on, I got myself ready and ran into the garage where the others were already waiting for me. The starting line was going to be the front door of the house and the course was going to be around the abandoned part of the city.

"Just to input the course into the Auto-Pilot's programming and you are ready to go." Shin explained as he was working onto the laptop.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" my sister asked worried. "The streets aren't in very good conditions and you have never driven such thing in your life. Actually, you haven't driven anything in your life!"

"Don't you trust in me?" I asked in a joking tone.

"It's not that I don't believe in you!" she snapped at me and looked down. "But everything could happen and you have no experience."

"Bad things won't happen if you don't think about them." I told her with a smile. Then I turned to Shin and Fujiko to remind them of a small detail. "Still, won't it be safer if you give me a helmet!"

"Whoops!" Shin suddenly remembered and took something that was lying beside him. "Catch!"

I grabbed the helmet he threw at me and looked it over. It was mostly white with a pink visor and a pink heart on top of it. I gained a tick from just looking at it.

"What's… that?" I asked, trying to retrain my composure and avoid fusing my fist with Shin's face.

"Sorry, but the only spare helmet we have is Isa's." He said with a big smile.

"Couldn't you just handle me your helmet for this? I mean, you won't be needing it right now, so why not?"

"I already said no about letting my D-Wheel. Why are you thinking that I won't just do the same thing about the helmet?"

I simply shot him a glare. There was no need of words to respond to this.

"Are you ready?" Fujiko asked putting her helmet on. Then she revved up her engine

"I never back from a challenge." I smirked, but from the inside, I was really worried. The auto-pilot wasn't an insurance since there was far much to riding a motorbike that just that.

"On the start line!" my sister stepped in front of our D-Wheels with raised hands.

"Three!"

I branched myself up and Fujiko continued revving her D-Wheel.

"Two!"

I moved my hand to the accelerator and noticed that my hand was trembling a bit. Damn, now it's the time for this!

"One!"

Suddenly, my body and mind relaxed. I felt warm overflowing in my body. That's right, I'm not alone in this.

"Go!"

We both accelerated toward and past my sister. It was so amazing! The feeling of going against the wind!

"Field Spell set on! Neo Speed World!" We shouted in unison.

"Duel Mode: On. Auto-Pilot Standby!" Our D-Wheels' AIs announced and the duel disks' blades activated.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Since who passes the corner first gains the first turn I and Fujiko were trying to overtake one another, but none of us was able to take the lead. It was going to be a tier, however.

Just as we were about to past the corner Fujiko accelerated toward, completely passing me as if I was a stone standing on one place.

' _Damn, she has been holding back!_ ' I gritted my teeth.

"I'm going to show you the true strength of Turbo Duels!" Fujiko shouted back to me.

"Bring it on!" I called out. Then we both drew our first five cards.

I looked at my card holder. My cards were the trap _**Chroneality Hidden Striker**_ and the monsters _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_ , _Chroneality Rush Tuner_ , _Chroneality Cuden Curtain_ and _Chroneality Foxy Magician_.

' _Welcome aboard everyone_!' I smiled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Chroneality Hidden Striker** (Trap) Counter

When a Trap Card is activated, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then you can destroy up to two cards on the field. When an opponent's monster attack a "Chroneality" while this card is banished, you can negate the attack, then Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Zombie-Type/Water/Tuner/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300). During either player's turn: You can Tribute this card; target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target is unaffected by card effects, expect its own effects, for the rest of this turn.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! First I want to apologize because the updates from now on will probably be slow (unless the upcoming Arc-V episodes get me hyped) not because of school, but because most of my focus goes to another story I have started writing but won't post it on this site since it's an original story and not a fanfiction.**

 **Along with that I got a hobby of completely destroying Blue-Eyes players with my Four Dimension Dragons deck. Because what is better than crashing your Starve Venom into their Blue-Eyes for 7600 damage and then laugh into their faces or to simulately spam** **Dark Requiems during the opponent's turn while also negating their monster effects?**

 **Anyway, moving to the chapter, Yuksel and Hema are back, yay! I think I may have spoiled Evan's deck too much with this. But none of the mentioned monsters is going to appear anytime soon so it's ok. I just want you guys to note that when he uses a new monster it isn't like he has pulled it off his ass, but simply hasn't used it before since there was no real need for it. Of course there are still those five blank cards, so not everything is revealed yet, hehehe.**

 **A fun fact: Every time when I write Evan talking with Foxy I feel like I'm writing about a couple that I ship really hard.**

 **And moving on...**

 **Thanks to** karategeosteelgaming **for the favorite!**

 **Now to my and probably most other writers' guilty pleasure, responding to reviews!**

Lspaceship **: In-universe it's just coincidence however when I designed the decks I wanted to turn them into like, backstory for those "familiar faces". So non-canonically Chroneality and Oracle Sisters were the decks those monsters belonged when they were young.**

silvernet **: (Goddamn when did you change the name again? I was about to write** **Komori Rias!** **)**

 **Anyway, the reason I used Master no Baka is because of how awkward it is. Foxy used that** **English-Japanese for fun and to annoy Evan.**

 **I know what you mean, it really feels unsatisfying to me as well, however I tend to reveal backstories and such things at different moments in the story so I believe that things that will be said and done during the future will make this mini-arc seem more finished.**

 **The Evan a** **cknowledged his mistakes but doesn't repent is really like that. From his point of vision it was simply wrong as a tactical move. People may not like it but I don't plan of making Evan a cliché protagonist. He isn't the type of person that takes actions because he simply want to help but because he expect to gain something out of it.**

 **The idea of Elizabeth's fears being** **represented by a simply 2400 DEF wasn't for it to be almost indestructible. It was mean to be broken in the sense that it barely works with her deck with a weird effect and is in most situations useless. It shows how 'weak' and 'useless' Elizabeth actually feels - a being that doesn't belong anywhere and is despised by others.**

Colou **: I just want to note the "** **After all, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.** **" part since you have no idea how true this is about alot more characters that will appear in this fic and not just Evan.**

 **And done! See ya next time everyone!**

 **ShadowFire10 Out!**


	38. Chapter 38

Duel for Speed

 **(Bad reference I know...)**

 **Evan's POV**

"I'm going to show you the true strength of Turbo Duels!" Fujiko shouted as she accelerated toward. "I activate the spell card, _One for One_! I sent one monster card from my hand to Special Summon a level one monster from my deck! Come out _Tuning Supporter (LV: 1, DEF: 300)_!"

'With Tuning Supporter's level manipulation effect and if she has Junk Synchron in the hand she could instantly go for any Synchro monster from the levels four to seven!' she will probably start hitting hand from the beginning, that's if _Tuning Supporter_ survive until her next turn.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Fujiko declared as the cards formed before vanishing. "Take your turn!"

"I guess it's my move then. Draw!" I looked at the card, _**Chroneality De-Fusion**_ , before putting it in the holder.

 **Turn 2**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"When I control no monsters I can Special Summon _Chroneality Rush Tuner (LV: 1, ATK: 100)_ from my hand!" the little blue ball appeared beside my D-Wheel speeding along with it. "Then I normal summon _Chroneality Cuden Curtain (LV: 3, ATK: 200)_!"

A blue portal opened to my left and _Cuden Curtain_ flew out of it, following my D-Wheel.

"I tune my Level 3 _Chroneality Cuden Curtain_ to my Level 1 _Chroneality Rush Tuner_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Rush Tuner_ turned into a green ring which went around _Cuden Curtain_ who then turned into three orbs of light.

" _The dark blade created by the deeps of Earth, break through the hearts of the weak! Descend now! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Chroneality BreakSword Gram (LV: 4, ATK: 2200)_!"

A beam of light shot through the rings and formed into the monster. Then the top card of my deck started glowing.

"When _Chroneality Rush Tuner_ is sent to the graveyard I draw a card!" I looked at the card and smiled. "Nice, but first things first. I attack _Tuning Supporter_ with _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_! _Breaking D-Swing_!"

"I activate my trap card!" Fujiko countered as a shitty scarecrow appeared in front of her monster and took the hit instead. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates one attack and then resets itself!"

"Damn, I don't have any more attacks." I said and took the cards from my holder. "Then, using the scale one, _Chroneality Foxy Magician (LV: 5, PS: 1)_ and the scale eight, _Chroneality Wolfy Helper (LV: 2, PS: 8)_ , I will set the pendulum scale!" The two monsters raised in my pendulum columns, holding their weapons closer.

"Awwww, we are support again?" _Chroneality Foxy Magician_ whined.

"Focus onto the duel at hand!" _Chroneality Wolfy Helper_ scrolled her sister.

"I set a card and end my turn!" I declared and tried to catch with Fujiko.

"No Pendulum summon?" she asked confused then accelerated toward. "It doesn't matter! My turn, Draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

"I normal summon _Junk Synchron (LV: 3, ATK: 1300)_! Then I activate Graceful Revival to special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard! I call _**Junk Speeder**_!"

A black portal opened and a monster that looked close to _Speed Warrior_ but more mechanical and bulkier with a red visor speeded into the field.

 **Junk Speeder LV: 2/Wind/Warrior/ATK: 800/ DEF: 300**

"When _Junk Speeder_ is special summoned I can draw a card!" Fujiko said taking a card from her deck. "Next, I tune the level 2 _Tuning Supporter_ to the level 3 _Junk Synchron_!" Junk Synchron pulled the string onto its back turning into three rings. Tuning Supporter gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the rings before turning into two orbs.

" _The never surrendering warrior, gathers the bonds of the weak! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Junk Mighty Warrior_ _(LV: 5, ATK: 2300)_!"

The monster shot from the beam of light into the air and spun before taking the same battling stance as the original Junk Warrior did when it get summoned.

"When _Tuning Supporter_ is sent to the graveyard as Synchro material I draw a card! Furthermore, _Junk Mighty Warrior_ gains the combined attack of all level two or lower monsters on the field!" a bright golden aura shot from _Junk Speeder_ into _Junk Mighty Warrior_ raising its attack.

 _Junk Mighty Warrior_ _(LV: 5, ATK: 2300 - 3100)_

"However, since a monster has just been summoned from the extra deck _Chroneality Foxy Magician_ 's allows me to draw a card." I explained taking a card from my deck and putting it into the holder.

"Battle! _Junk Mighty Warrior_ attack _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_! _Power Scrap Fist_!" _Junk Mighty Warrior_ dashed toward _BreakSword Gram_ and formed a fist.

"I activate _Chroneality Cuden Curtain_ 's effect in the graveyard!" I countered and _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_ shoot back into my duel disk as two clocks formed on its place onto the field. "I return _Chroneality BreakSword Gram_ to the hand to summon _Chroneality Cuden Curtain (LV: 3, DEF: 1700)_ and _Chroneality Rush Tuner (LV: 1, DEF: 200)_!" The two clocks transformed into the monsters and gained blue aura. "You didn't really expect me to use _BreakSword_ to battle you, did you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She snapped at me.

"Just think about it. Won't it be stupid to use a monster that's weaker than yours?"

"You used it to learn what my set cards were!" Fujiko shouted back furious. "Then I attack _Chroneality Cuden Curtain_ with _Junk Mighty Warrior_! _Power Scrap Fist_!" My monster prepared itself as a large fist hit it in the face, sending it bouncing on the track before shattering. "Next, _Junk Speeder_ attack _Chroneality Rush Tuner_! When _Junk Speeder_ attacks its original attack doubles until the end of the battle!"

 **Junk Speeder LV: 2/Wind/Warrior/ATK: 800 - 1600/ DEF: 300**

The warrior dashed toward and kicked _Rush_ _Tuner_ shattering it to pieces as well.

"When _Chroneality Rush Tuner_ is sent to the graveyard I draw a card!" I said taking another card from my deck.

"I end my turn here." Fujiko said frustrated.

"My turn then! Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"The true duel begins here!" I claimed taking _Cursed Phantom_ from the holder. "I summon _Chroneality Cursed Phantom (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_ and activate its effect! When Phantom is normal summoned I can special summon a level four or lower Chroneality from the hand or graveyard! Come back again, _Chroneality Rush Tuner (LV: 1, DEF: 200)_!"

"You revived the tuner again." Fujiko noted annoyed.

"It's too early to get annoyed." I joked and looked at my cards. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, _Chroneality Fusion_! With this I fuse _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_ and the Water-Attribute _Chroneality Rush Tuner_!"

The Fusion portal formed above me along with a giant clock. My monsters jumped inside of the machine and the clock arrows started to move at inhuman speed.

" _The warrior cursed by fate! Become one with the little beast of innocence and revive in the form of a new devil! Fusion Summon! Freeze this fragile world! Level 6! Chroneality Zero Inferno (LV: 6, ATK: 2400)_!"

The clock burst forth as the fiend first took the form of a grinning demon face before turning into its correct form with its claws outstretched toward our opponent.

"When _Chroneality Zero Inferno_ is Fusion Summoned the opponent takes four hunder points of damage for each Chroneality used as Fusion Material for its Fusion Summoning! I used two Chroneality so you take twice the damage!" Ice spikes formed on the backs of _Zero Inferno_ 's hands and it threw them at Fujiko. For a moment her D-Wheel lost balance, before recovering but it was long enough for me to take the lead.

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Battle! _Zero Inferno_ attack _Junk Speeder_! _Hallow Frostblade_!" I shouted and _Zero Inferno_ puts its hands together creating a giant spear of ice then threw it at _Speeder_.

"Did you forget about my set card?!" Fujiko pointed toward her monster as _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ appeared and took the hit instead.

"I think you forgot about mine instead!" I smirked and clicked my face-down card onto the screen of my duel disk It flipped face-up showing a whirlwind destroying _Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet_ , _Curse of Statue_ and _Chain Destruction_. "Counter trap, _Chroneality Hidden Striker_! The activation of _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ is negated and then I destroy two cards on the field. Of course my targets are _Junk Mighty Warrior_ and _Junk Speeder_!"

Electricity sparks flew from _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ as it was flipped facedown. _Zero Inferno_ 's ice spear then shattered into pieces and show toward Fujiko's monsters destroying all of them.

"Battle! _Zero Inferno_ attack the opponent directly! _Hallow Frostblade_!" I ordered and Zero Inferno slashed Fujiko in the back with an ice sword.

"Damn it!" She cursed and glared at me.

 **Fujiko's LP: 3200 - 800**

"I thought that you were going to teach me a lesson!" I laughed. Well, after all even Yusei's tactics weren't perfect. "So far it's you who's getting schooled here!"

'Did I actually overestimated her? That's isn't like me at all.' I thought. It would be really boring if the duel end like this.

"Just you wait!" Fujiko shouted and speeded toward. Then she passed me. "No matter the disadvantages, I will continue toward and surely defeat you!"

"That's the spirit. I end my turn!"

"It's my turn! Draw!" Fujiko declared.

 **Turn 5**

 **Fujiko's LP: 800, Hand: 4**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

"She surely has a spirit." Foxy told me from the pendulum zone.

"She must have been going easy since you were new at Turbo Duels, master." Wolfy added.

"First I summon _Synchron Explorer (LV: 2, ATK: 0)_!" A far red robot appeared beside Fujiko and its belly started to glow. "When this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one Synchron from my graveyard! Revive, _Junk Synchron (LV: 3, ATK: 1300)_!"

 _Synchron Explorer_ bent backward with its belly glowing, _Junk Synchron_ jumped out of that portal and took a battling stance at the opposite side of Fujiko.

"Next, I tune the level 2 _Synchron Explorer_ to the level 3 _Junk Synchron_!" Junk Synchron pulled the string onto its back again, turning into three rings. _Synchron Explorer_ gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the rings before turning into two orbs.

" _Gathering stars will come together and call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path that lights our way of hope! Synchro Summon! Level 5!_ _ **Junk Over-Synchron**_ _!_ "

The monster was the size of Junk Warrior with yellow goggles and a black scarf around its neck. Its body was covered in heavy white armor with three glowing blue, yellow and green orbs in the center of its chest. The monster's arms were large and had the form of platforms.

 **Junk Over-Synchron, LV: 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 800/ DEF: 2300**

"With Foxy Magician's effect I draw a card!" I reminded her.

"When _Junk Over-Synchron_ is Synchro Summoned I can Special Summon a Synchro from my graveyard. Come forth once again! _Junk Mighty Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2300)_!" The monster flew in the air. "The attack of the monster summoned by _Junk Over-Synchron_ becomes zero and its effects are negated!"

 _Junk Mighty Warrior_ _(LV: 5, ATK: 2300 - 0)_

"I tune the level 5 _Junk Mighty Warrior_ into the level 5 _Junk Over-Synchron_!" Junk Synchron pulled the strings onto its shoulders firing five green rings before vanishing. _Junk Mighty Warrior_ gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the rings before turning into five orbs.

Fujiko speeded toward a collapsed wall as she started to chant. " _Clustering wishes will become our new power! Become our warrior with cosmic might!"_ She then used the collapsed wall as a ramp and flew into the air. At the same moment column of light shot in front of her. _"Synchro Summon! Level 10! The Sacred Savior - Stardust Warrior (LV: 10, ATK: 3000)_!"

A warrior flew into the air with its hands crossed into an X shape. His armor was a copy of Stardust Dragon's design but without the wings. Stardust Warrior's body was glowing with a bright white light and sparks were falling from its body.

"It's amazing!" I said in awe. Just looking at the warrior made me feel like I was in the presence of something majestic. Or was it because of how the light falls over Fujiko?

"Look! That's my true strength!" Fujiko shouted, raising her arm toward _Stardust Warrior_. "Battle! _Stardust Warrior_ attack _Chroneality Zero Inferno_! _Cosmic Fist_!"

"It seems you miss the point of my deck. Chroneality' greatest strength is that they are equally powerful no matter if they are on the field or not! I activate Foxy Magician's other pendulum effect! _Time Pendulum_!" The girl raised her golden staff over her head and the gears atop of it started to spin. Zero Inferno jumped through the clock gear that appeared behind it, transforming into a new monster. "During either player's Battle Phase: I can Tribute Summon one Chroneality monster! Come forth! _Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_!"

"I predicted that you would try this trick again!" Fujiko retorted. "I activate _Stardust Warrior_ 's effect! When a monster is Special Summoned I can tribute this card to negate the Summon! _Victim Miracle_!"

Stardust Warrior vanished in a shower of sparks which then shoot at _Spacebreaker Tiger_ whose body started glowing until it shattered into sparks as well.

"If a pendulum monster's summon is negated it gets sent to the graveyard instead of the Extra Deck." I explained and put _Spacebreaker Tiger_ in the slot. "And since a fusion monster left the field _Chroneality Fusion_ returns to my hand."

"I set three cards and end my turn. At this moment _Stardust Warrior_ returns to my field by its own effect!"

' _Damn! She now practically has a no-cost Solemn Warning to use every turn!_ ' I thought.

"We shouldn't underestimate her." Wolfy warned me.

' _I know. Those three set cards aren't a bluff. They are probably additional defense for the case I somewhat get past Stardust Warrior._ '

"It's getting so intense!" Foxy exclaimed happily.

I smiled then took the top card of my deck. "Let's see how long _Stardust Warrior_ will be able to interfere with my plays. MY TURN!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Fujiko's LP: 800, Hand: 0**

 **Evan's LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"This is!" my eyes widened as I put the card in the slot. "With the already set pendulum scale I pendulum summon! Revive from my Extra Deck, _Chroneality Cursed Phantom (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_! And then, from my hand, _Chroneality Scrap Golem (LV: 5, ATK: 2200)_!"

"I activate _Stardust Warrior_ 's effect! _Victim Miracle_!" Fujiko declared as her monster flew toward mines, grabbing them before all three vanished from the field. Fujiko smirked at that. "Phantom has the power to copy any monster's effect and Scrap Golem can be treated as any attribute, right? You were going to copy Stardust's effect with Phantom's ability then use Scrap Golem for a Fusion Summon and force me into using Stardust Warrior's effect to destroy it while leaving myself exploded for a direct attack. But if that didn't work you would still be able to negate my monster's revival at the End Phase!"

"I had that opinion." I admitted and looked toward the red pendulum swinging between Wolfy and Foxy. "But the path of victory isn't straight toward and you know it. There is never just one way, just one possibility." I took a card from my hand and showed it to Fujiko. "But you were right about something. All of my chances to win were in using a second Fusion Summon." I put the card in my duel disk. I activate _Chroneality Fusion_ to fuse _Chroneality Blessed Sola_ and _**Chroneality Illusion Mage**_ from my hand!"

Chroneality Illusion Mage had a somewhat cartoonish appearance with funnily large hands and a blank face with a red question symbol in the center of it. The monster had a black top hat with a large clock in the middle. It was also wearing a large red coat with yellow lining that had six buttons in the form of clock gears and a white cloak with purple linings and small bells attached to the ends. Instead of legs it had four branches-like forms that had a few similarities to Shooting Quasar's limps.

 **Chroneality Illusion Mage, LV: 5** **/** **Wind** **/** **Spellcaster** **/ATK:** **20** **00/ DEF:** **600**

"Time to fuse!" Sola exclaimed happy and Illusion Mage crossed his hands as the two turned into a green and yellow whirlpool of light.

" _Magician blessed by fate, cross your future with the arcane dimension illusionist and burn through the limitation of this world! Fusion Summon! Beast with wings blazing from the oppression across time and space!_ _ **Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix**_ _!_ "

Flames burst from around me and for a moment I saw then turn into a smiling devil before they changed shape and took the form of a bird which flew into the sky. The flames soon died down revealing a mechanical bird. It was yellow in color with green eyes and two orbs of the same color on its chest. The phoenix had a clock gear coming from its chest, going through the wings and coming out from its back. Another gear was sticking from its head as flames were coming from its back.

 **Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix, LV: 7** **/** **Fire** **/** **Winged Beast** **/ATK:** **25** **00/ DEF:** **20** **00**

"With Foxy's effect I draw a card." I took the card. " _Chroneality Illusion Mage_ 's effect activates as well! When it's sent to the graveyard I can return a Chroneality card to my hand. I choose _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_!"

"Battle! _Rebellion Phoenix_ , attack Fu-! AAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly my D-Wheel went out of the path and headed toward a house.

I quickly deactivated the Autopilot, however I still had no idea how to control that thing! I closed my eyes and braced myself for the crash.

It never came.

I slowly reopened my eyes and saw something shocking. _Rebellion Phoenix_ was flying in front of my D-Wheel using the flames from its tail to control the wheels and make a path. My monster has just saved my life!

"Thanks." I bowed my head.

"That was amazing!" Foxy shouted.

"Are you ok?" Fujiko asked me worried. I simply nodded and she sighed in relief. "Something must have happened with the AI since the D-Wheel hasn't been used in quite some time."

"But I can't drive on manual." I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, there aren't many turns. Just keep it steady and balance your weight."

"R-right. Where were we with the duel? Ah yeah! _Rebellion Phoenix_ , attack Fujiko directly!"

"You don't know when to quit, do you? Trap open - _Stardust Flash_! With this I revive a Stardust in my graveyard! Come forth, _Stardust Warrior (LV: 10, ATK: 3000)_! Next, I activate my second trap - _Shooting Star_ to destroy _Rebellion Phoenix_!"

"I activate _Rebellion Phoenix_ 's effect!" I countered. "Once while this card is on the field I can banish a trap from the graveyard and activate its effect! I give _Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix_ the effect of _Chroneality Hidden Striker_! In other words, your trap is negated and I destroy Stardust Warrior along with your third set card! Go! _Immortal Flames_!"

"I activate _Starlight Road_!" Fujiko shouted as yet a third stardust support card showed up. Is her deck really Junk!? "When an effect is activated that would destroy two or more cards on the field I can negate the activations then Special Summon a _Stardust Dragon_ from my Extra Deck!"

The trap fired electricity toward my Phoenix. The beast shielded itself with its wings, blocking the effect.

"Too bad because _Rebellion Phoenix_ can't be destroyed by card effects!" I explained. "Also, if it banished a card by its own effect my monster gains five hunder attack!"

 **Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix, LV: 7** **/** **Fire** **/** **Winged Beast** **/ATK:** **25** **00** **\- 3000** **/ DEF:** **20** **00**

" _Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix_ 's effect doesn't negate so Starlight still resolves." A beam of light burst behind Fujiko as a monster that I believe we are familiar with flew into the air and roared. "Take flight! _Stardust Dragon (LV: 8, ATK: 2500)_!"

"And due to Foxy's effect I draw another card." I said adding another card to my hand.

' _She used all of her set cards in one turn.' I thought. 'Right now if I attack Stardust Dragon with Rebellion Phoenix that would be 500 damage, but then Stardust Warrior will still be able to negate my summoning. What should I do?_ '

"Do what is right." Foxy told me with a serious voice. "Do what you need to do in order to win."

'But _Rebellion Phoenix_ saved me!' I tried to argue. 'I can't just destroy it after that!'

"That's right, it saved you." Wolfy nodded. "Rebellion Phoenix saved you not only because it cares about you, but because it wants you to win! We know that there will be times when you will have to sacrifice some of us in order achieve victory. Because of that no matter the situation our bonds will always stay firm."

I closed my eyes. She was right, Chroneality exist to help each other out in any way possible. Even if that meant to sacrifice themselves, they would do it because the bond between each of them is far stronger than that. Then, there is no reason for me to think about it!

"I attack _Stardust Warrior_ with _Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix_! _Flare Stream_!" _Rebellion Phoenix_ spreaded its wings as flames burst through them covering its entire body.

"But they have the same attack values!" Fujiko shouted.

 _Rebellion Phoenix_ charged toward _Stardust Warrior_ and fired a fireball which the later dodged. Fujiko's monster then tried to push mine, but it flew away before the hit could make contact. _Rebellion Phoenix_ fired another fireball and _Stardust Warrior_ pushed it, creating an explosion that destroyed both monsters.

"Yes!" I cheered. Then out of the smoke came Fujiko along with _Stardust Dragon_ and _Road Warrior (LV: 8, ATK: 3000)_. "But how?!" I shouted seeing the large monster. When did she summoned that thing?

"When Stardust Warrior is destroyed I can summon a level eight or lower 'Warrior' Synchro monster from my Extra Deck." Fujiko said proud of herself.

"That's a sweat effect." I admitted. "But since a Chroneality Fusion Monster left the field _Chroneality Fusion_ returns to my hand!"

"After all this she just traded one three hundred attack power monster for another one." Wolfy said admiring my opponent.

'Yeah, but to balance for that Road Warrior's effect is pretty much shit.' I told them mentally.

"What are you going to do now, Evan?" Fujiko asked me.

"It doesn't seem like I have much of an option so I activate Wolfy's pendulum effect! I pay 500 of my life points to add a Chroneality spell or trap card from the deck to my hand! _Premature Time_!" Wolfy Helper's air-skateboard started to glow and a portal opened in front of me as a card landed in my hand.

 **Evan's LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Continuous spell - _**Chroneality Unit Returning**_ , activate!" The card showed _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ breaking through a giant clock. "When _Chroneality Unit Returning_ is activated I add one Chroneality from the graveyard to my hand; the card I choose to return is _Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger_. Then I Normal Summon _Chroneality Cursed Phantom (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_!"

"It seems we got ourselves in quite the situation, huh?" Phantom looked at me. "Let's do it!"

"I activate Cursed Phantom's effect! _Pendulum Unity_!" Phantom raised his sword and swung it toward the ground. A dark portal formed and his chains dragged Blessed Sola out of the graveyard.

"Hey! Don't summon me like that!" She hissed fighting against the chains. Phantom ignored the protest and threw her on the ground with a thud. "Ouch! You did it intentionally!" Sola shouted at Phantom with tears in her eyes.

I, Wolfy, Foxy and Fujiko were sweat dropping at the scene before us. While it was just me and my spirits that could hear each other's voices, practically everyone could see what my monster are doing when they are summoned during a duel. Phantom and Sola are making me feel a hundred percent embarrassed right now.

"As I was saying…" I continued ignoring the cat fight between my monsters. "I use Phantom's effect to revive _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, DEF: 800)_ from my Graveyard. I set a card and end my turn."

"That was the most awkward turn I ever witnessed." Fujiko noted. "My turn then. Draw."

 **Turn 7**

 **Fujiko's LP: 800, Hand: 1**

 **Evan's LP: 3500, Hand: 5**

"I activate Road Warrior's effect!" Fujiko shouted. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a level two or lower monster from my deck!" Road Warrior took the piece black piece onto its back and aimed it toward, creating a road of light from which Fujiko's next monster emerged. "I Special Summon _Nitro Synchron (LV: 2, ATK: 300)_!"

' _Nitro Synchro? She uses the other Synchrons as well?_ '

"Spell card, _**Junk Reborn**_ , activate!" the card appeared next to Fujiko. It was showing a factory rebuilding a broken Junk Giant. "I can Special Summon a Junk monster from my graveyard, but it cannot attack and is destroyed during the end phase! Return once more, _Junk Mighty Warrior_ _(LV: 5, ATK: 2300)_!"

"It's coming." I smirked.

"I tune the level 5 _Junk Mighty Warrior_ with the level 2 Nitro Synchro!" the pressure gauge on Nitro Synctron's head went to the red as it turned into two rights. _Junk Mighty Warrior_ gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the rings before turning into five orbs.

" _Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior (LV: 7, ATK: 2800)!_ "

"Due to Foxy's effect I draw a card!" I said.

"When Nitro Synchron is used to summon a Nitro Synchro monster I draw a card as well!" Fujiko interjected taking a card from her deck as well. "Perfect! I activate the spell, _**Tuning Greed**_!" the card showed _Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth_ and _Scrap Archfiend_ with two cards in front of them. "I draw a card for every Synchro monster on my field! Therefor I draw three cards!"

'She got three Synchro monsters and a new hand nevertheless.' I gritted my teeth.

"I activate the spell _**Synchro Recovery**_!" This card's artwork showed four Synchro rings flying up into the sky while a single white feather is falling down. "For every Synchro monster on my field I recover 600 life points!"

 **Fujiko's LP: 800 – 1400 – 2000 – 2600**

"Battle!" Fujiko pointed toward my monsters. "I attack Chroneality Cursed Phantom with _Road Warrior_! When a 'Warrior' Synchro monster attacks I can discard _Rush Warrior_ from my hand to double my monster's attack! _Double Lightning Claw_!"

 _Road Warrior (LV: 8, ATK: 3000 - 6000)_

"Trap open!" I countered as _Road Warrior_ dashed toward. " _Chroneality Time Fix_! Cursed Phantom's destruction is negated and all damage I take is halved!" A clock gear flew in front of Phantom creating a barrier. Road Warrior flew toward and smashed it, but missed _Phantom_.

 **Evan's LP: 3500 - 1250**

"I'm not done yet!" Fujiko threw her right fist toward. "Next I attack _Chroneality Cursed Phantom_ with _Nitro Warrior_! Next, Nitro Warrior's attack increases by a thousand the turn I used a spell card! _Dynamite Knuckle_!"

 _Nitro Warrior (LV: 7, ATK: 2800 - 3800)_

" _Chroneality Time Fix_ can negate a monster's destruction only once per turn." I lowered my head. "But the damage will still be halved."

 **Evan's LP: 1250 - 100**

"If _Nitro Warrior_ destroy a monster by battle I can change a defense position monster into attack and attack it!" Fujiko declared as Nitro Warrior smashed the ground, creating a shockwave which knocked Sola on her back.

"Hey!" Sola protested. "Not again!"

 _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, DEF: 800 – ATK: 1000)_

 _Nitro Warrior (LV: 7, ATK: 3800 - 2800)_

"It's over now! _Nitro Warrior_ attack _Chroneality Blessed Sola_! _Dynamite Knuckle_!"

"I was hoping that I won't need to use it so early, but it can't be helped. I activate _Chroneality Unit Returning_ 's other effect! I can destroy both it and another spell or trap card on my field to make the damage 0!"

"What?!" Fujiko shouted as _Nitro Warrior_ smashed _Sola_. "Then I will attack directly with _Stardust Dragon_!"

"The damage reduction effect of _Unit Returning_ is in effect for the rest of this turn." I explained as a barrier blocked her attack.

"Damn it!" Fujiko cursed. "Then I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn then. Draw!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Fujiko's LP: 2600, Hand: 0**

 **Evan's LP: 100, Hand: 7**

"Wait!" Fujiko interjected. "At this timing I activate my trap card, _**Synchro Storm**_!" the card flipped showing a storm with three Synchro rings in the middle generating thunders. "If there's a Synchro monster on my field I can destroy up to two cards on the opponent's field! And the only cards you have right now are _Chroneality Foxy Magician_ and _Chroneality Wolfy Helper_!"

"EH?!" Foxy shouted. "Wait! Timeout!"

"Better brace yourself!" Wolfy shouted at her sister.

A dark whirlwind shot from Fujiko's card blowing my two partners away before shattering them into sparks.

" _Synchro Storm_ 's other effect let me halve the opponent's life points if I control three or more Synchro monsters on my field!"

 **Evan's LP: 100 – 50**

"Nice going." I smirked. "But you will need more to shatter my pendulum!" I told Fujiko and showed her two cards in my hand. "With the scale two, _Chroneality Blade Crusher (LV: 4, PS: 2)_ and the scale eight, _Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger (LV: 6, PS: 8)_ I set the pendulum scale!" I shouted and swiped the two cards on my duel disk; the word 'PENDULUM' appearing on it. _Blade Crusher_ and _Spacebreaker Tiger_ levitated inside of the columns, raising above my head.

"Swing, pendulum of destructive victory, create a path to everyone's future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! From my Extra Deck! _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_! _Chroneality Cursed Phantom (LV: 4, ATK: 1500)_! _Chroneality_ _Foxy Magician (LV: 5, ATK: 1800)_! And from my hand _Chroneality Timerush Dragon (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_!

"I'm back everyone!" Foxy waved.

"Please let me smash that ugly green jerk!" Sola shouted in anger.

Phantom and Timerush Dragon face palmed at the girls' behavior. I can sympathize with them.

"I activate _Chroneality Fusion_ , fusing _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ with _Chroneality Blessed Sola_ and _Chroneality_ _Foxy Magician_!" _Blessed Sola_ and _Foxy Magician_ turned into purple and yellow whirlpool of light and _Timerush Dragon_ fell in it, vanishing.

" _Dragon warrior between times! Magician blessed by fate! Miraculous sorcerer from parallel worlds! Become one now and link to the future with your tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Gather! Mechanical master of Eons' knowledge! Level 10! **Chroneality Nextgate Dragon**!_ "

The whirlpools merged with _Timerush Dragon_ and it started to evolve. The beast grow five times in size, the armor that covered its body has been removed revealing its dark purple scales and blue chest. The beast's tail became longer ending with a gear in the form of a fan. The wheels on the back of the legs have been replaced by heavy purple armor with two smaller jets connected to its thighs, while the ones on its back that used to work as wings were now replaced by real demonic ones. The dragon's shoulders and back had what appeared like a giant missile laughter on them. Its hands had evolved into large claws and its head has changed as well, becoming even more dragon-like with three large spikes pointing backward as the middle one was purple while the ones at the sides were yellow.

 **Chroneality Nextgate Dragon, LV: 10** **/** **Wind** **/** **Machine** **/ATK:** **31** **00/ DEF:** **24** **00**

"It's large…" Fujiko's eyes widened at the sight of my monster.

"Battle!" I declared throwing my fist toward. " _Chroneality Nextgate Dragon_ attack _Road Warrior_! When _Chroneality Nextgate Dragon_ attack I can look at the top three cards of my deck and Special Summon any level four or lower Chroneality monster among them!" I said taking the cards from my deck and look at them; unfortunately none was level four or lower Chroneality.

"Luck wasn't on your side." Fujiko declared victoriously.

"Don't be so sure! I activate _Chroneality Blade Crusher_ 's pendulum effect! _Iron Heart_!" _Blade Crusher_ monster raised his sword _Nextgate Dragon_ and _Road Warrior_ started to glow. "My monster's gains five hundred attack and yours lose the same value!"

"What?!" Fujiko looked up as her monster became weaker and mine stronger

 **Chroneality Nextgate Dragon, LV: 10** **/** **Wind** **/** **Machine** **/ATK:** **31** **00** **\- 3600** **/ DEF:** **24** **00**

 _Road Warrior (LV: 8, ATK: 3000 - 2500)_

 _Nextgate Dragon_ flew in the sky and looked down at its target. _Nextgate_ 's back then opened revealing a large energy cannon which started to charge a blue energy blast.

" _Supreme Energy Destruction_!" I shouted. _Nextgate Dragon_ released the energy blast toward _Road Warrior_ , which vanished in just a moment.

"Kyyyaaaahhh!" Fujiko shouted as her life points decreased.

 **Fujiko's LP: 2600 - 1500**

"Next I activate the Quick-play spell, _**Chroneality De-Fusion**_ to return _Chroneality Nextgate Dragon_ into my Extra Deck and summon the materials from my graveyard or Extra Deck!" Two golden gears appeared over _Nextgate Dragon_ 's head and under its legs respectively then moved toward each other meeting around Nextgate's chest. The dragon started glowing and split into three.

 _Chroneality Blessed Sola (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_

 _Chroneality_ _Foxy Magician (LV: 5, ATK: 1800)_

 _Chroneality Timerush Dragon (LV: 6, ATK: 2500)_

"Now, _Chroneality Fusion_ returns to the hand by its own effect and I activate it again!" I declared as the three monsters started to fuse again. "Fusion Summon! _Chroneality Nextgate Dragon_!" _Nextgate Dragon_ flew into the sky and roared. "I use _Nextgate Dragon_ to attack _Nitro Warrior_!"

 _Nextgate_ 's back then opened again and the large energy cannon took aim before it started to charge a blue energy blast.

" _Supreme Energy Destruction_!" I shouted again and _Nextgate Dragon_ released the energy blast destroying Nitro _Warrior_.

 **Fujiko's LP: 1500 - 1200**

"I activate _Chroneality Nextgate Dragon_ 's last effect!" I declared pointing at my dragon. "At the end of the damage step after it battle I can return _Nextgate Dragon_ to my extra deck and summon _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_!"

The golden gears appeared around _Nextgate Dragon_ 's body again. The dragon started glowing and transformed, turning into its younger form.

" _Chroneality Timerush Dragon_ attack Stardust Dragon!" _Timerush Dragon_ leaned toward, taking a low start position. The jets on its back activated and it dashed toward Stardust Dragon. Fujiko's monster in return fired a beam. The two attacks collided with one another as the two monsters destroyed each other.

"I attack directly with Chroneality Cursed Phantom! _Cursed Sword Blasting_!" Phantom dashed toward, slashing Fujiko as three dark swords appeared and stabbed her.

 **Fujiko's LP: 1200 - 0**

"Kyyyaaaaaahhhh!" Fujiko shouted as her D-Wheel stopped.

 **Turn 8**

 **Fujiko's LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Evan's LP: 50, Hand: 3 [Win!]**

"How was I?" I braked next to Fujiko and took off my helmet.

"Are you sure you have never drive a D-Wheel before?" she asked me taking off her helmet.

"Maybe I'm just a fast learner." I joked. "Have you calmed down now?"

"Is that why you accepted my duel?"

"I can understand why you became so angry that I gambled for money." I told her with a smile. "I apologize if the words I said made you mad; I don't expect from you to agree with my ways of doing things and I won't try to force my ideas on you." I stretched out my arm. "What will you say? Should we try to find a middle way?"

"You risked your life in a duel to relieve my stress and then say something like that?" Fujiko giggled and took my hand. "You are weirder than Shin."

"I will take than as a compliment." I told her laughing.

"But you won the duel so I guess you deserve a reward." Fujiko told me.

"A reward, huh?" I repeated stroking my chin.

"Cuddling!" Wolfy quickly shouted.

"A girl's smile is the only reward a boy could ask for." Sola said with a somewhat royal accent.

"S*x!" Foxy blurted out.

"Foxy for leader of Chroneality!" Phantom yelled.

"I don't really know." I told Fujiko. "I don't want a material prize, so maybe a kiss or somethi-!"

Before I could react Fujiko leaned toward and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at her for a few moments until my brain completely processed what happened. OH GOD I WAS KISSED BY A GIRL! A REAL KISS! ON THE CHEEK!

"D-don't stare at me like that!" Fujiko said looking away from me. But even so I could see that her face has turned red like a tomato!

"Amazing ending!" I heard a voice followed by slow clapping. I and Fujiko turned and saw three young men standing on the roof of a small house.

The one in the middle who was also the one clapping had dark skin with long spiky hair and green eyes. He wears a light grey form-fitting motorcycling suit with yellow lines going down his sides with spikes on his elbows and knees with black boots.

At his left side was a man with blonde hair swept to the right and blue eyes. He was wearing a more casual outfit consisting of a white shirt, a dark brown jacket over it with light brown chest and black shoulder plates, fingerless gloves, dark pants and white shoes.

The man on the right however took most of my attention. He wasn't some random folk like the other two, but Kyosuke Kiryu himself! He was the one person in the entire series who was the closest to defeat Yusei!

"Michale…" Fujiko hissed.

"Hello Fujiko." The one in the middle, Michale waved at her with a smile. Then he turned serious. "Unfortunately I'm not here for you." He then narrowed his eyes to me. "I have some business with your boyfriend here."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Fujiko shouted back.

"What business do you have with me?" I asked him raising my duel disk, just in case.

"Have you heard the name Grelyson before?" he asked showing a card in his hand. It was a Synchro Dragon-type monster. My eyes widened and he took notice of that. "It seems there are things that we need to talk about, don't you think?"

I relaxed my fists and smirked. "You bet I do."

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Junk Speeder** LV: 2/Wind/Warrior/ATK: 800/DEF: 300

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card. During your Battle Phase, you can double this card's original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Junk Over-Synchron** LV: 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/ATK: 800/DEF: 2300

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated. Once per turn: You can send 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects;

● Increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster.

● Reduce this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster.

 **Chroneality Illusion Mage** LV: 5/Wind/Spellcaster/ATK: 2000/DEF: 600

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending the top 2 cards of your Deck to the graveyard. When this card is sent to the Graveyard add 1 "Chroneality" card from the Graveyard to your hand.

 **Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix** LV: 7/Fire/Winged Beast/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 Spellcaster-Type monster + 1 WIND monster

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card banish a card by its own effect it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use 1 of "Chroneality Rebellion Phoenix" following effects per turn, and only once that turn:

● During either player's turn: Banish 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard; this effect becomes that card's effect.

● During either player's turn: Banish 1 Trap Card from your opponent's Graveyard; this effect becomes that card's effect.

● During either player's turn: Banish 1 Trap Card from your Hand; this effect becomes that card's effect.

 **Chroneality Nextgate Dragon** LV: 10/Wind/Machine/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2400

"Chroneality Timerush Dragon" + 1 or more "Chroneality" monsters whose total Level equals 6 or more

Effect: If this card was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster(s) on the field as Fusion Material, it is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects this turn. When this card declare an attack you can excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, Special Summon any level 4 or lower "Chroneality" among then, then shuffle the remaining cards back into the deck. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled an opponent's monster: Return this card to the Extra Deck. Then Special Summon 1 "Chroneality Timerush Dragon" from your Graveyard or Extra Deck. You can only use the second and third effect of "Chroneality Nextgate Dragon" one per turn.

 **Chroneality Unit Returning** (Spell) Continuous

When this card is activated, return 1 "Chroneality" card from your graveyard to the hand. "Chroneality" cards that you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 other face-up "Chroneality" Spell or Trap Card; destroy both this card and that target, and if you do, all damage you take for the rest of the turn becomes 0. During the End Phase of the turn this effect was activated, add two "Chroneality" cards from your deck to the hand.

 **Junk Reborn** (Spell) Normal

Special Summon 1 "Junk" monster from your Graveyard. It cannot declare an attack and is destroyed during the End Phase.

 **Tuning Greed** (Spell) Normal

Draw 1 card for each face-up Synchro Monster on the field. During the End Phase, banish all cards in your hand.

 **Synchro Recovery** (Spell) Normal

Gain 600 LP for each face-up Synchro Monster on your side of the field.

 **Synchro Storm** (Trap) Normal

Apply these effects, in sequence, depending on the number of Synchro Monster(s) on your side of the field

● 1 or more: Destroy up to 2 Spell/Trap cards on the field.

● 3 or more: Halve your opponent's LP.

● 5: Banish all cards on your opponent's side of the field. Then inflict 200 points of damage for each of their currently banished card(s).

 **Chroneality De-Fusion** (Spell) Quick-Play

Return 1 "Chroneality" Fusion Monster on the field to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard and/or face-up in your Extra Deck, you can Special Summon all of them. If a card or effect is activated that targets 1 "Chroneality" monster on your field, you can shuffle this card in the deck, negate the activations, and if you do, banish that card.

 **Updated Card Effects:**

 **Chroneality Blade Crusher** LV: 4/Dark/Warrior/Scale: 2/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 500 ATK, and if does, the monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK loses 500 ATK.

Effect: During either player's Damage Step, when a "Chroneality" monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of the Damage Step. During either player's, expect the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a "Chroneality" monster you control battles: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; the opponent's battling monster's ATK becomes 0.

 **Chroneality Foxy Magician** LV: 5/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Scale: 1/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2500 **(Waifu 1)**

Pendulum Effect: When a monster(s) is Special Summoned from either player's Extra Deck, expect by Pendulum Summon, draw 1 card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can Tribute Summon 1 "Chroneality" monster using monster(s) on your side of the field as tributes (even if you used your Normal Summon this turn). You can only use each effect of "Chroneality Foxy Magician" once per turn.

Effect: If a monster(s) your opponent controls gains ATK: You can make all "Chroneality" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK for each of those monsters that gained ATK this way until the end of this turn's Battle Phase. You can reveal this card in your hand; Fusion Summon 1 "Chroneality" Fusion Monster form your Extra Deck, using monster from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card.

 **Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger** LV: 6/Fire/Machine/Scale: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Chroneality" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during either player's turn: 1 face-up "Chroneality" card on the field; that target is unaffected and cannot be targeted by other cards effects, until the end of this turn.

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can Tribute 1 other "Chroneality" monster on the field, return 1 monster on the field to the bottom of the deck, then your opponent must Special Summon a monster from their deck with the lowest level (they get to choose if tied) in face-up Attack Position. If this card is Special Summoned from the hand or Main deck it gains the following effect:

● When this card is Special Summoned: Shuffle all Special Summoned monsters into the deck, expect "Chroneality" monsters, and then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards that left the field by this effect.

 **Card Errata made during this chapter (Bold and Underline is updated text):**

 **Chroneality Timerush Dragon** LV: 6/Wind/Machine/Scale: 2/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500 **(Previous)**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: When this card is summoned: Banish all Spell/Trap cards on the field, expect "Chroneality" in the same position they were on the field, then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards, banished by this effect. The first time each "Chroneality" card you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed.

 **Chroneality Timerush Dragon** LV: 6/Wind/Machine/Scale: 2/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500 **(Now)**

Pendulum Effect: [Not revealed]

Effect: **The first time each "Chroneality" card you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed. If this card is Special Summoned from the hand or Main Deck it gains the following effect:**

● **When this card is summoned: Banish all Spell/Trap cards on the field, expect "Chroneality" in the same position they were on the field, then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards, banished by this effect.**

 **Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger** LV: 6/Fire/Machine/Scale: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500 **(Previous)**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Chroneality" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during either player's turn: 1 face-up "Chroneality" card on the field; that target is unaffected and cannot be targeted by other cards effects, until the end of this turn.

Effect: When this card is summoned: Shuffle all Special Summoned monsters into the deck, expect "Chroneality" monsters, and then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards that left the field by this effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can Tribute 1 other "Chroneality" monster on the field, return 1 monster on the field to the bottom of the deck, then your opponent must Special Summon a monster from their deck with the lowest level (they get to choose if tied) in face-up Attack Position.

 **Chroneality Spacebreaker Tiger** LV: 6/Fire/Machine/Scale: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500 **(Now)**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Chroneality" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during either player's turn: 1 face-up "Chroneality" card on the field; that target is unaffected and cannot be targeted by other cards effects, until the end of this turn.

Effect: **Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can Tribute 1 other "Chroneality" monster on the field, return 1 monster on the field to the bottom of the deck, then your opponent must Special Summon a monster from their deck with the lowest level (they get to choose if tied) in face-up Attack Position. If this card is Special Summoned from the hand or Main Deck it gains the following effect:**

● **When this card is Special Summoned: Shuffle all Special Summoned monsters into the deck, expect "Chroneality" monsters, and then inflict 400 damage to each player for each of their cards that left the field by this effect.**

 **Chroneality Foxy Magician** LV: 5/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Scale: 1/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2500 **(Waifu 1)** **(Previous)**

Pendulum Effect: When a monster(s) is Special Summoned from either player's Extra Deck, expect by Pendulum Summon, draw 1 card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can Tribute Summon 1 "Chroneality" monster using monster(s) on your side of the field as tributes (even if you used your Normal Summon this turn).

Effect: If a monster(s) your opponent controls gains ATK: You can make all "Chroneality" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK for each of those monsters that gained ATK this way until the end of this turn's Battle Phase. You can reveal this card in your hand; Fusion Summon 1 "Chroneality" Fusion Monster form your Extra Deck, using monster from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card.

 **Chroneality Foxy Magician** LV: 5/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Scale: 1/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2500 **(Waifu 1)** **(Now)**

Pendulum Effect: **When a monster(s) is Special Summoned from either player's Extra Deck, expect by Pendulum Summon, draw 1 card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can Tribute Summon 1 "Chroneality" monster using monster(s) on your side of the field as tributes (even if you used your Normal Summon this turn). You can only use each effect of "Chroneality Foxy Magician" once per turn.**

Effect: If a monster(s) your opponent controls gains ATK: You can make all "Chroneality" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK for each of those monsters that gained ATK this way until the end of this turn's Battle Phase. You can reveal this card in your hand; Fusion Summon 1 "Chroneality" Fusion Monster form your Extra Deck, using monster from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card.

* * *

 **Previews (because why not):**

 **Chapter 39: The Seaching Reunion Party**

Summary: In their search Yuksel and Hema reunite with Yuzu and Yuya's Synchro look-alike, Yugo. Learning that Yuya and the others are is in the Synchro Dimension as well Yuzu and Yugo decide to help the twins in order to reunite with their lost comrades. However, Security's Elite Troopers appear in front of the group and unleash an overpowering attack on them.

 **Chapter 40: Machines of Synchro**

Summary: As the duel between Yuksel, Hema, Yuzu and Yugo with Security's troopers continues Security's surprising strategy drives the four into a corner. Just when everything seems lost two new duelists come to the aid of Yuksel and Hema whom they are given orders to protect.

 **Chapter 41: The Twins Back Together**

Summary: Yuksel and Hema go with the duelists who saved them to Michale's hideout where they reunite with Evan and Elizabeth. Michale starts to explain about the situation in the Synchro Dimension when a suddent attack is unleashed against the group. In the chaos a familiar face appears before Yuksel and Hema with a murderous intent. Evan however recognizes the attacker and...

* * *

 **A/N: Woah! This damn chapter even made me break my not-more-than-9-pages rule! But the more imporant thing is how this damn duel took me so LONG to write.** **I originally wanted to make Fujiko use a pure Junk deck but then I realized that unless she has some fancy tech like Stardust Warrior she is pretty death and my dream of Yusei's deck being focused around 1 archetype was ruined even in my own fanfiction. Great job Konami!**

 **Somewhere around the middle I also suddenly realized that Evan's deck needs a serious nerfing. For a moment I thought that I'm going crazy when I had to calculate how many cards Evan has in his hand at the begining of his turn, right after sending four of the cards in his hand to the Graveyard the previous turn. And the result I always got was 9 or higher...**

 **"Whoah son calm down! Who do you think you are? Doll (Dubs: Strings) from Duel Monsters?"**

 **Since most of us won't realize who Kyosuke Kiryu (writen in English style:** **Kiryu** **Kyosuke** **) is because most of you probably remember better 5D's dub names - that's Kalin Kessler. Ah, I can't get over how some writers use the Dub names for some characters and the Sub for others! It gets really confusing when you don't know what you need to google in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia.** **That's more a** **wkward English-Japanese that what** silvernet **is telling me about!**

 **There wasn't much activity from the readers' side this time (not like I am in any position to complain about it).**

 **EH! Who cares!**

 **Response to** ScalchopWarrior **: I'm happy that you liked it. For the questions on the first I haven't decided yet and I believe this chapter is more than a clear answer to the second.**

 **S-h-a-d-o-w-F-i-r-e-1-0 O-u-t!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Beware! My sense of humor is far more than just bad!**

* * *

The Seaching Reunion Party

 **Elizabeth's POV**

It would be a lie if I say that I understand what is going on right now. After the duel between my brother and Fujiko two guys came to take me and Shin to the others. They lead us to some kind of underground. From what I caught it was part of an abandoned metro station which they have reconstructed to be used for living.

There were a lot of other people as well and most of them were young. Some were dueling, others were fixing D-Wheel and thirds were working on different things or cooking.

Then I and Shin were lead to a large room with a large table in the center that was at least ten meters long. And that's how we ended in this situation. And the thing that I can't understand is…

"How can you be eating so calmly!?" I shouted at my brother.

For as skeptical I, Shin and Fujiko are about this my brother is just as calm and easy going. For all we know those people that drag us here could be our enemies. When my brother completely ignored me I was about to yell again, but that Michale guy spoke before I could.

"I should give you credits. Not many people would be calm if that many ill stares are directed toward them."

"It's nothing you should give me credits, really." My brother leaned back on his seat and put the hands behind his head. "It's just a question of manners to accept an invitation like that."

"Then in my book you completely beat the Top girl in manners." Michale laughed and leaned toward using his hands to support the head. I noticed that when he said that Fujiko bite her lower lip in frustration. "I heard from my people that you did some pranks. I bet it was your first time to strip someone to their pants while dueling."

' _No, please, don't bring that up._ ' I begged mentally.

"Not really. I have done that a lot while playing cards." My brother said maintaining a poker face.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Evan and Elizabeth are playing cards in their room. Evan was wearing his jeans and a black shirt with his jacket lying to the side. Elizabeth on the other hand was muffled in a blanket with a small pile of clothes on the side.

"Full house!" Elizabeth shouted as she put her cards on the ground between them.

"Hm?" Evan raised an eyebrow then sighed putting his cards down as well. "Sorry. Four of a kind."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she yelled.

* * *

 **Second Flashback**

Evan and Elizabeth are playing Yu-Gi-Oh in their room. Evan controls a Summoned Skull in attack mode and a set card having 3400 LP while Elizabeth has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and 2900 LP. The bet of the duel is that the loser loses all of their clothes expect the underwear for the rest of the day.

"Why are we doing that again?" Evan asked.

"Shut up. That's revenge for last time." Elizabeth answered formulating a strategy. "This time luck won't be on your side! I activate Megamorph and double my monster's attack! Then I attack your skull!"

Evan stared at the field for a few moments then flipped his face-down card. "Magic Cylinder."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she yelled again.

* * *

 **Free for interpretation?**

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Relax. I promise this is going to feel great."

"Noo~… Don't~" ( **A/N** : The Author is officially losing it!)

* * *

 **Reality**

"When did that last one even happen!?" I yelled hitting the table with both fists. Looking around I saw that Fujiko was covering her face with both hands to hide the blush and Shin has turned to the side… "What are you laughing at? I'm going to break your neck!"

"The last was actually from a video game." my brother said with a smut smirk. Then his expression turned serious and he turned toward Michale. "But back to the topic. I'm the type of person that prefers to go straight to the point so let's just get there if possible."

 _Wait! Get back a bit! From a video game? What kind of games are you playing on the computer?_

"Well, if you insist." Michale replied taking a sip from his tea. "I was quite surprised when my people reported that there is are people walking around with the coat of arms of Grelyson on their backs. Just to be sure, you aren't actually the gods, are you?"

'Coat of Arms of Grelyson?' I thought stroking my chin. 'So that's what those weird circles on the backs of our jackets actually are.'

"Do I look or act as a God to you?" my brother asked.

"More like a clown really." Strangely at this everyone in the room started to nod their heads and mumble that they agree. A smug expression appeared on Michale's face as he continued. "If I may ask. Why exactly did you come to this world? Is something big going to happen here?"

"We were sent to retrieve the Dragons Guardians of all dimensions." With my brother's answer the atmosphere tensed up.

"So you came for my _Divine Fate Mirage Dragon_?" Michale asked disgruntled. "And why does the Gods of Grelyson want my dragon back if I may ask?"

If I got it right, the dragons are actually the only beings strong enough to fight the darkness. So giving them would mean that you become completely defenseless. In such a situation everyone would be cautious.

"Because there are too weak to stand a chance against the enemy." My brother answered.

"How can you know that? Those dragons are the only weapon against the Darkians that we have! Let's not bring up that without _Divine Fate_ my dimension becomes a completely open target!"

"And I saw two of those dragons being taken care without a problem! Individually they are like flies before those beings of darkness!"

"So someone else already has two the dragons?!"

"For to be exact." My brother corrected him. "And none of them was even close to being a challenge. Because of that we were tasked with finding the remaining three."

"So they have already created measures against them?" Michale said with a troubled expression. "Things are moving faster than I expected. Actually, I was thinking that you are the owner of one of the dragons since mine said that another one of us in this world as well."

"Another dragon owner." My eyes widened and I turned toward my brother who was pensive. "Could that be Yuksel and Hema?"

"I don't know names but my people are already searching for them." Michale answered instead. "This will surely be a very exciting gathering for me."

* * *

 **Hema's POV**

We have been searching for Evan and Elizabeth for hours already but without any success. Well, I can understand it, after all we don't know even if they have been teleported in this City and not the other end of the world. I just hope that they haven't gotten in trouble. Without Onii-chan's dragons they are even more vulnerable.

"It's no use." Onii-chan said between breaths. Both of us were exhausted from walking so much. "Nobody has seen any twins and even if they had it would probably still be hard to tell when they are of difference genres."

" **I'm so sorry.** " Sina la Corriente appeared before us and started apologizing. " **Even we couldn't track their presences to help you.** "

" _It's not your fault._ " I smiled trying to reassure her.

" _Could it be that something is trying to hide them from us?_ " Onii-chan asked the spirits.

" **I don't believe that's the case.** " Phantom answered crossing his arms. " **The darkness in the boy's soul was trying to call out for me even back then. I don't see the reason why it would change its mind now. It also bothers me how familiar it felt.** "

" _I remember that during the Battle Royale you told me the darkness inside of that guy felt similar to your teacher. Who was he?_ "

" **I don't remember.** " Phantom shook his head. " **Most of the memories I have from the beginning of my existence are blurry. All I can recall is a feeling of overwhelming power that passed through me and then I was here.** "

It's really upsetting. Because of us so many innocent people got in this mess and there is nothing we could do to help them. The kids from that school in Standard and Yuya the owner of Odd-Eyes. I felt guilty for acting like their friend, like I understand how they felt when I have never meet or talked with them myself.

"This!" my eyes widened as I saw someone in the other end of the street.

It was the girl named Yuzu. I don't really know her, but some memories from Elizabeth's time with her still remain in me. And with her was a boy that looked a lot like Yuya. It must be the owner of Clear Wing.

Then, Yuzu turned around and saw me. Her eyes widened and she was clearly shocked. Who wouldn't be? After all seeing friends in another dimension is a really rare occurrence. She yanked Yugo and ran toward us.

"Hema! Yuksel!" Yuzu shouted as she ran to us. Her eyes were brighter than I remember them to be. "Why are you here? How did you come here? Is Yuya with you?"

She is asking about Yuya? Ah right! They were very close friends. Even so, it's still somewhat cute.a

"Yes and no." Onii-chan answered before I could.

"What do you mean by that?" the brightness in Yuzu's eyes suddenly disappeared. She must be worried that something happened with Yuya.

"Hey, who are those?" Yuya's look-alike suddenly asked.

"You see, Akaba Reiji assembled a group of Duel soldiers called Lancers that are meant to stop Academia." Onii-chan started explaining. "We, along with Yuya the other survivors of the Battle Royale were choose for this team. The idea was to gather allies in the Synchro Dimension and then attack Academia, however, our group ended up separated. Right now we are looking for the others."

"Oh…" Yuzu's expression calmed down a bit.

"Did you just say Academia?!" Yugo yelled interrupting the conversation. "Can you lead me there?! I need to save Rin!"

"Calm down a bit will you?" Onii-chan groaned. "It's not like we can get there whenever we want."

"Then you are completely useless!" Yugo shouted.

"What was that?!" Onii-chan snapped and the two glared at each other with a killing intense.

I choose to let the boys 'bond' and focused my attention on Yuzu instead. She was looking around with hands on her chest. Our words weren't enough to calm her down. I stepped next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. In turn Yuzu looked at me.

"You are worried about Yuya, right?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded and looked toward again. "Is he okay out there? What if he is completely alone? I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he is okay. Actually, right how he is probably looking for you as well." I told her with a calm smile. "After all, the only reason why he joined the Lancers was because he wanted to save you."

"Really?!"

"What? You don't believe my words?" I asked her stepping back.

"I-it's not that." She said a bit nervous and looked away with a small smile. "I'm glad."

' _Ah, young love._ ' I thought. ' _They are so cute to watch._ '

"Since Yuya and the others are in this dimension as well why don't we look for them together?" Yuzu suggested.

"I was going to suggest the same thing actually." I told her and we turned to the boys.

Yuya's look-alike was biting on Onii-chan's hand, who in returns was kicking him in the stomach in order to let go. The two quickly stopped once they noticed that we are looking at them and pointed at each other.

"He started it!" They shouted at the same time. "What?! I didn't! You did! Stop copying me!"

Yuzu sighed and took out her fan. Wait, she is still carrying it around?

"Both of you are guilty!" she shouted and slapped them across the heads. Onii-chan back with a yelp and fell on his back and Yuya's look-alike landed on top of him.

"Where are you even holding that thing?" Onii-chan asked still dazed from the surprise attack.

I giggled before helping before of them to get up. The two brushed off the dust and Yuya's look-alike turned toward Yuzu with a skeptical look.

"Why must I help finding your friends?" he asked.

"You are the reason why I ended in this dimension in the first place." That's some good comeback actually.

"You… really aren't Rin."

"Did you just now notice!?"

"Can I first take my D-Wheel then? I believe it's going to be faster to look for them with it."

We nodded at his words and took off. The D-Wheel would be able to search more territory in less time. Problem is how to explain to them that we are looking for Evan and Elizabeth and why we are doing it. I really don't want to lie to them about it.

* * *

 **General POV**

Inside Security's head office a man in purple coat sitting comfortably in his seat and looking at the black Queen Chess piece in his hand. Roger was desperately struggling to think of a solution. If he failed to capture those dimension travelers that woman was would not only end his carrier as Director of Security, but his life as well.

A year ago he made a deal that if any other people cross dimension he would capture and bring them to her. In return the woman gave him the brain controlling that he would need in order to completely the dimension.

That however didn't mean that they were on the same terms. Roger knew that all the efforts he put into rising his influence into the Synchro Dimension would be lost just with the rise of her hand.

"I need to capture them as soon as possible." Roger told himself. Then a button on his keyboard started glowing. "What now?" he asked clicking the button. The image of one of his subordinates appeared on the screen. "I sincerely hope it's something important."

"Yes. Unit 167 reported to have spotted the 'special targets' in arena DD-15."

It seems that the Goddess of Luck has smiled upon Roger this time.

"Tell Unit 167 to not engage in combat and just follow them. Then immediately sent the Special Ops to the location."

"Understood."

The screen turn off and Roger looked at the chess piece in his hand once again. Hi worries have been irrational after all.

* * *

 **Hema's POV**

After following Yuya's look-alike we arrived to some an orphanage and Yuzu explained that this was where he and that girl, Rin have been risen.

"Since the D-Wheel seems to have place for two I suggest that Yuzu travels with you." Onii-chan said examining the machine.

"Eh?! Why me?" She asked shocked.

"Don't worry, don't worry." I said patting Yuzu's shoulder. "It's just that I and Onii-chan have more stamina and would be able to last running around longer."

"It's not that!" she said and glared at the doppelganger. "It's his driving skills that I'm worried about."

"Hey! What's wrong with my driving skills?!" the look-alike snapped. "Rin didn't have a problem with them!"

"It's for security measure." I told Yuzu. "Both of you are on the wanted list for trespassing into the Tops' property. If Security find you it would be easier to get away with a D-Wheel than on foot."

"So, what's your name?" Onii-chan asked the Yuya look-alike. In all the commotion we forgot to get his name.

"I'm Yugo!" he shout proudly.

"Yūgō?"

"It's Yugo, not Yūgō!" he yelled. "Don't mess with me!"

" **That's certainly an interesting group you formed.** " Sina la Corriente said with sarcasm. I laughed nervously at the remark. Let's just hope we won't get in trouble with them.

I was jumping from roof to roof looking at the streets below me trying to find a trace of Yuya and the others. I found that using this method instead of running around was both good for covering more ground and saving stamina.

" **You shouldn't get too far away from Clear Wing and the bracelet.** " Sina warned me. Right, the counterparts were an important part for this as well.

" _Don't worry._ " I reassured her. " _My brother said that he will stay closer to them so I could scout a bit more._ "

" **Being cautious is never unnecessary.** " Sina quickly countered me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned toward her. Recently there has been something on my mind that I wanted to ask.

" _Hey, I wanted to ask you._ " Honestly I didn't know how to say it. I don't want to make her feel bad if the answer isn't a happy one. " _Do you… Do you remember how your life has started? Because Phantom said that he has no memories I was wondering if you…_ "

" **If I'm the same?** " Sina finished the sentence for me. I nodded my head and she sighed. " **As you may know, Duel Spirits aren't born like humans, but yes, I remember my past. But Phantom is still a recent spirit so I guess it's still normal for him to be confused.** "

" _Really? I thought he was older than you._ " I told her surprised.

" **Appearance-wise he is, but one's look is never something you can judge age on for Duel Spirits.** " Sina told me crossing her hands. " **We haven't known ourselves until you and your brother acquired our cards, but from what he has told me Phantom is a sixteen or seventeen years old Duel Spirit.** "

" _What about you? What's your age?_ "

" **Never. Ever. Ask that question again!** " She shouted as flames came from around her. That question must have made her really made considering that she is Water attribute.

"Sorry! Don't kill be!" I begged stepping back.

BEAP!

"Huh?" I looked toward my Duel Disk. Somebody has sent me a message. It was from Onii-chan! He was calling me to get back to Yugo and Yuzu as fast as possible. Something bad must be happening. Not wasting a moment I dashed back to where Yugo and Yuzu should be right now.

With my speed I was able to reach them in less than five minutes and gracefully landed in front of Yugo's D-Wheel.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the doppelganger yelled as he kicked the brake as hard as he could. "Don't pop in front of me like that! I could have run you over!"

"Sorry. But Onii-chan called me to come here. He said it was an emergency." I explained to them.

"'Emergency'?" Yuzu repeated after me worried. "And since when are you calling him Onii-chan. Before you always referred him as 'idiot', 'moron' or 'pervert'."

"Is that really that important now?" A fourth voice joined and as Onii-chan landed behind Yugo's D-Wheel.

"Hey! I was about to go back!" Yugo protested.

"Better don't. I found that a Security has been following us." Onii-chan told us and looked around. He licked his tongue annoyed. "Tch. We should move, this place is too bad to stay."

He was right, there was absolutely no people on this street. It would be a perfect place for Security to ambush us. It would be much safer if we move to a more crowded place.

"It's already too late." Onii-chan said.

A moment later three soldiers landed around, surrounding us. They were wearing heavy black armor that was covering their entire bodies with blue chest and shoulder plates. Their heads had helmets on them with large blue visors that cover their entire faces.

Onii-chan rolled his eyes. "You have great timing I must say."

"The trash has been located." One of them said as they all activated their Duel Disks. "Surrender peacefully or we will have to use force."

"Give me a break. What wrong has those kids done?" Onii-chan asked pointing at Yugo and Yuzu. "They haven't hurt anyone or stole anything!"

"Trespassing into Top's territory is equal of a crime." The second one said. "And you two are going to come with us as well for residing without permission."

Since we are coming from a different dimension we actually don't have the right to reside in any country of this world.

"Well, since we aren't going to get away peacefully anyway." Onii-chan said activating his duel disk. "Then we will have to fight for that right!"

"It's the Special Ops." Yugo said frightened. "It's said that nobody has been able to beat them!"

"It's not like we have any other options." I told him activating my duel disk as well.

"They are right." Yuzu agreed doing the same as us.

"Then I won't give up without a fight as well!" Yugo shouted activating the Duel Disk of his D-Wheel. "Let's beat those bastards."

Onii-chan grinned and raised his right arm in the air and clicked his fingers. "Action Field, on!"

" _Field Spell: Cross Over._ " Our duel disks said as blue platforms with purple glow appeared around us and the Action Cards burst around.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yugo** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I will go first." The first Special Ops said looking at his hand. "I summon the Tuner monster, _Jutte Fighter (LV: 2, ATK: 700)_. Next, when I control a Warrior-Type monster I can Special Summon from my hand, _Kiribi Lady (LV: 1, ATK: 100)_! Now, I tune my Level 1 _Kiribi Lady_ to the Level 2 _Jutte Fighter_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Jutte Fighter_ turned into two green rings which went around _Kiribi Lady_ who then turned into an orb of light.

"Synchro Summon! _Goyou Defender (LV: 3, ATK: 1000)_!" A little monster that looked like riot control trooper appeared on the field.

"Only a thousand attack power!" Yugo shouted. "This will actually be easy!"

"When there's a _Goyou Defender_ on my field I can Special Summon two more from my Extra Deck." What?! In the time I blinked two more of those monsters appeared on the field. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn." Onii-chan declared. "Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Yugo** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

Onii-chan took two cards from his hand.

"When there are no monster on my field I can Special Summon the Tuner monster, _N.G. Runner (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_. Then I Normal Summon _N.G. Clawer (LV: 4, ATK: 1700)_!" The two monsters appeared on his field taking a battle stance.

"I tune my Level 4 N.G. Clawer to the Level 2 _N.G. Runner_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _N.G. Runner_ turned into two green rings which went around Clawer who then turned into four orbs of light.

" _Ginormous warrior made from impenetrable Steel! All shall waver before the invisible shield! Synchro Summon! Level 6!_ _ **N.G. Steel Gardna**_ _!_ "

A large warrior made completely from Steel landed on the field, standing four feet higher than a human. It appearance that of a legionary from the Ancient Roman army with glowing yellow eyes. The creature was missing a nose and mouth making its face look blank. The feet were large while the arms were enormous even for a monster its size, with two rectangular shields on the backs of its hands.

 **N.G. Steel Gardna, LV: 6/Earth/Rock/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2600**

"A new Synchro monster!" Yuzu exclaimed in awe.

Steel Gardna put its arms together as a platform. Onii-chan then stepped on them and his monster threw him into the air. He rolled into the air, grabbing the Action Card from one of the platforms and landed on the ground.

"Then I set two cards and end my turn." Onii-chan said ending his move.

"Draw!" the second cop said without any trace of emotion.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Yugo** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"When there is a _Goyou Defender_ on the field I can Special three more from my Extra Deck." He declared spawning three more of that monster. "I summon the Tuner monster, _Jutte Fighter (LV: 2, ATK: 700)_. Then, I tune my Level 3 _Goyou Defender_ to the Level 2 _Jutte Fighter_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Jutte Fighter_ turned into two green rings which went around _Goyo Defender_ who then turned into three orbs of light.

" _A chase to the ends of Hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Goyou Chaser (LV: 5, ATK: 1900)!_ " A larger version of the monster appeared in different set of armor and without the shield.

" _Goyou Chaser_ gains 300 attack points for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro monster on the field!" the monster gained a red aura and grew stronger.

 _Goyou Chaser (LV: 5, ATK: 1900 - 3400)_

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Finally it's my turn!" Yugo shouted. "Draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Yugo** **LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Hema** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

"I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (LV: 3, ATK: 300)_! When a Wind monster is on the field I can Special Summon, from my hand, _Speedroid Taketonborg (LV: 3, ATK: 600)_." Yugo raised his arm in the air and the monsters flew.

"I tune my Level 3 _Speedroid Taketonborg_ to the Level 3 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_!" The two monsters flew into the air. _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_ turned into two green rings which went around _Speedroid Taketonborg_ who then turned into four orbs of light.

" _Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama (LV: 6, ATK: 2200)!_ "

"Once per turn I can banish one Speedroid from my graveyard and deal five hundred points of damage!" Yugo shouted. _Speedroid Taketonborg_ 's spirit was then absorbed into _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_ and fired toward the thirdcop who stood there and took the blast like it was nothing.

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Cocky bastards!" Yugo cursed and pushed his fist toward. "Battle! I attack the fourth _Goyou Defender_!"

"At this moment _Goyou Defender_ 's effect activates! When it's targeted for an attack it gains one thousand attack for each _Goyou Defender_ on the field!"

 _Goyou Defender (LV: 3, ATK: 1000 - 5000)_

"Five hundred attack?!" Yugo yelled and his eyes widened.

Onii-chan just rolled his eyes. "Activate Action Spell - Miracle! I target _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_ for its effect, therefor it cannot be destroyed by that battle and all damage is halved."

 **Yugo** **LP: 4000 – 2600**

"Can you be a bit more careless?" It seems Onii-chan is now angry.

"How should I know?!" Yugo yelled back.

"Which kind of moron would leave a one thousand attack point monster on the field in attack position?!"

"Damn it! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Action cards huh?" the first cop looked at the other two and they nodded.

"It seems this is going to be easier than I thought." The third cop said crossing his hands. "You can take the turn, brats."

"Then it's my turn." Yuzu said drawing a card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yugo** **LP: 2600, Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Hema** **LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 3500, Hand: 5**

She quickly ran to take an Action Card.

"Don't think I will let you!" the second cop shouted as he pushed her aside and took the card instead. "Take this brats!"

"Yuzu!" I shouted and ran to help her get up.

"You bastard! She could have gotten hurt!" Yugo yelled.

"And what?" the cop asked. "Our job is to impose the law! The ways we use don't matter if in the end there is justice."

His words made me angry. Imposing the law? Yes, I agreed that they do that. Justice? No. Arresting or hurting kids who have done nothing wrong isn't justice. Yuzu shrugged as she got up on her feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded and took one of the cards in her hands. Polymerization.

"Don't." I told her. Yuzu looked back at me confused. "If we use any summoning methods different from Synchro you could alert others."

Yuzu seems to understand what I mean and nodded putting the card back into her hand, then took another one.

"When there are no monster on my field I can Special Summon. From my hand, _Solo the Melodious Songstress (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_! Next, when there is a Melodious monster on my field I can Special Summon _Sonata the Melodious Diva (LV: 3, ATK: 1200)_. Then I Normal Summon _Aria the Melodious Diva (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_." I looked at the three monsters Yuzu had. From my memories she wasn't as good at swarming the field as she is now.

"Once per turn, if _Aria the Melodious Diva_ hasn't deal battle damage the opponent takes eight hundred points of damage!" Aria started sighing knocking the cop that stole Yuzu's Action Card. Take that jerk!

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 4000 - 3200**

"With this I set two cards and end my turn."

"Eh? Why didn't she attack?" Yugo shouted confused.

"Attack what? The three thousand and four hundred _Goyou Chaser_ or the five thousand _Goyou Defender_?" Onii-chan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Ah right, I forgot about that." Yugo laughed nervously.

"It's my turn now!" I declared drawing a card.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yugo** **LP: 2600, Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Hema** **LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 3200, Hand: 3**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 3500, Hand: 5**

"Spell card activate! _**Hero's Needlework**_!" the card materialized next to me showing a badly mended hero costume lying on a table. "I discard 1 card then add one 'HERO' and Polymerization from my deck to the hand!" I looked at the deck carefully.

"Polymerization?" Yuzu looked at me like I'm crazy.

"I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, _**Ancient HERO Anubis**_!"

A large black canine appeared on the field and roared. The beast stood on two legs and was wearing a shendyt with a jeweled collar and golden bracelets onto its wrists and ankles. Anubis had long back curved claws and its tail ended with a long twin claw. But the main feature was the large golden item shaped as an ankh which it wore on a chain around its neck.

 **Ancient HERO Anubis, LV: 2/Dark/Zombie/Tuner/ATK: 400/ DEF: 700**

"I activate _Ancient HERO Anubis_ 's effect! When it's Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one level four or lower HERO monster from my Graveyard!" I declared. _Anubis_ roared; the ankh started to glow and resonate opening a dark portal. A sarcophagus came out and opened. "Come forth! _Modern HERO Sparkwoman (LV: 4, ATK: 1400)_!"

My two heroes nodded and I held out my arm. "I tune my Level 4 _Modern HERO Sparkwoman_ to the Level 2 _Ancient HERO Anubis_!" Sparkwoman flew into the sky and Anubis raised its claws emitting a roar. The ankh started to glow again but this time with Anubis's entire body. The beast turned into two rings which went around _Sparkwoman_ giving her a yellow outline before she turned into four orbs of light.

" _Legendary warrior with goodness's blessing! Become the sword that divides Gods from Humans! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Warrior lauded by Olympus,_ _ **Ancient HERO Achilles**_!"

A blinding light appeared on the field with the silhouette of a man walking toward me. Once I could see it better I saw that he was wearing a golden military armor with cuffs. He had golden shoulder bands with a sapphire-colored setting, a blue cape with a golden ending and a belt buckle in the shape of 'A'. The warrior's helmet had a dark green visor making it hard to see his face. In his left hand he was wearing a around golden shield with four wings crossing behind a sapphire portrayed one the weapon.

 **Ancient HERO Achilles, LV: 6/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2800**

"A Synchro Summon!" Yuzu looked at me, then an Onii-chan and then back at me. "You both have become stronger than before."

"Battle!" I shouted. " _Achilles_ attack _Goyou Defender_!"

"But it's effect!" Yugo panicked.

"Just watch her." My brother said crossing his hands.

"At this moment _Goyou Defender_ 's effect activates! When it's targeted for an attack it gains one thousand attack for each _Goyou Defender_ on the field!"

 _Goyou Defender (LV: 3, ATK: 1000 - 5000)_

"At this moment Achilles's effect activates!" I countered and Achilles put his shield in front of his body. The weapon emitted a light that blinded the _Goyou Defender_. "If Achilles has been Synchro Summoned using a Light monster when it battles the other monster's effects are negated!"

 _Goyou Defender (LV: 3, ATK: 5000 - 1000)_

"Slobbery brats!" the cop shouted and one of his face-downs flipped. The artwork showed a king-like Goyou monster standing victoriously behind an entire army of _Goyou Defenders_. "Trap Open! _**Goyou Formation**_! I target one Goyou monster and until the end of this turn it gains two hundred attack for each Goyou monster on the field!"

 _Goyou Defender (LV: 3, ATK: 1000 - 2200)_

"I also activate the Action Card - Zero Penality! I chance the attack of _Ancient HERO Achilles_ to zero!" the man laughed. But if he do this that means. No! I have to find an Action Card before the attack makes contact!

 **Ancient HERO Achilles, LV: 6/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2300 - 0/ DEF: 2800**

I, Yuzu and Onii-chan all ran toward three different Action Cards. One of the cops came in front of me to block. I quickly jumped over his head and landed in front of the Action Card. The moment I reached out to take it I felt a sharp pain in the back and fell on my chest.

"You are starting to get annoying." I heard the man's voice coming from behind me, then something heavy was put on my back. He was stepping on me to stop me from moving. I looked to the sides and found that Yuzu and Onii-chan were on the ground as well.

At the same time _Ancient HERO Achilles_ 's attack collided with _Goyou Defender_ destroying my monster in a large explosion.

 **Hema** **LP: 4000 – 1800**

"Then if a monster boosted by the effect of _**Goyou Formation**_ destroy an opponent monster by battle that monster can be Special Summoned on my side of the field with its effects negated." The Second Special Ops who was currently standing over Yuzu explained. His _Goyou Defender_ threw a rope into the smoke and pulled the now tied _Ancient HERO Achilles (LV: 6, DEF: 2800)_ from it.

"Don't fuck with me bastards!" Yugo shouted enraged. Before I could process what's happening a D-Wheel speeded in front of me and the Action Card was gone. Then I heard the man stepping on my back falling at the side with a groan. _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_ who had hit the Security was now floating over me protectively. "I won't forgive you for hurting my friends!"

"I set two cards and end my turn." I declared.

"Ugh, I will get you for that." The man threatened while getting back up. "My turn. DRAW!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuksel** **LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yugo** **LP: 2600, Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Hema** **LP: 1800, Hand: 4**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1** **LP: 4000, Hand: 3**

 **Special Ops #2** **LP: 3200, Hand: 4**

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 3500, Hand: 6**

"When there is a _Goyou Defender_ on the field I can Special three more from my Extra Deck." I hear that same sentence for the third time already. "By reducing the attack of a Synchro Monster the opponent controls I can Special Summon _Sasumata Gardna (LV: 3, DEF: 2000)_!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama (LV: 6, ATK: 2200 - 1700)_

"I activate the Spell card, _**Overtune**_!" The card's art showed " _Nitro Synchron_ " and " _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ " falling like meteorites. "By its effect I tribute _Sasumata Gardna_ and Special Summon _Jutte Fighter (LV: 2, ATK: 700)_ from my hand. Then, I tune two Level 3 _Goyou Defender_ to the Level 2 _Jutte Fighter_!" The three monsters flew into the air. _Jutte Fighter_ turned into two green rings which went around the two _Goyo Defender_ who then turned into three orbs of light each. The shinning balls then arranged into a straight line.

" _Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Goyou King (LV: 8, ATK: 2800)!_ " The monster was large. Larger than all other Goyou that were on the field and more powerful as well.

"Because of the new monsters _Goyou Chaser_ gains six hundred more attack points!" The second cop reminded.

 _Goyou Chaser (LV: 5, ATK: 3400 - 4000)_

"I'm not done yet." The third cop took a card from his hand. "I still have a Normal Summon and will use it to call out _Vigilance Zeni (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_. Next I activate its effect to reduce its own attack to 0 and Special Summon the Tuner monster, _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3, ATK: 800)_ from my hand!"

'So their main deck isn't limited to just one archetype or monster-type.' I quickly realized. Then this duel will be harder that I thought.

" _I tune my Level 4, Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter! Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7, ATK: 2400)_!" A giant metallic warrior came from the light.

That's bad. Now each of them had at least three Synchro monsters on their disposal. None of us has powerful enough defense to stand against so much enemies.

"I activate _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's effect! I discard a card and destroy a monster the opponent controls then, they take 400 points of damage! I target _Aria the Melodious Diva_!" _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ fired electrified rings toward Yuzu's monster.

"Not so fast!" Yugo shouted. "Action Spell – _**Cover Guard**_! Now I choose the targets of your effects!"

"Trap Open! _**N.G. Gemini Shield**_!" the card flipped face-up showing N.G. Engineer behind a large shield, shielding himself from an explosion as panicked Goblins are flying and burning around. "I equip it to one monster that I control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects and every time an effect is activated that would destroy it the opponent takes five hundred points of damage!" _N.G. Steel Gardna_ shield then changed, becoming blue and larger. Onii-chan looked at Yugo and nodded.

"Sweet! I change the effect to _N.G. Steel Gardna_!" Yugo declared. _Steel Gardna_ rushed in front of _Aria the Melodious Diva_ shielding her from the electrified rings which were reflected back to their owner.

 **Special Ops #3** **LP: 3500 – 3000**

"However _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's effect can be used as long as I have cards in my hand!" the cop laughed.

"And _Cover Guard_ lasts for the rest of this turn!" Yugo countered.

"Tch. Then I will attack the girl directly! Go! _Sniping Heiji Type-0!_ " The monster fired its electrified rings again. But this time against me. There were no Action Cards around to help me. I gritted my teeth and looked at the upcoming rings again. There is no other choice.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

Action Card - **Cover Guard** : Apply this effect for the rest of this turn. Each time your opponent activates a card or effect that targets exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards): You can target another monster on the field that would be an appropriate target; that card/effect now targets the new target.

 **N.G. Steel Gardna** LV: 6/Earth/Rock/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2600

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "N.G." monsters

Effect: ●When this card is changed to Attack Position: Halve the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls, until the end of this turn. ● When this card is changed to Defense Position: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls. When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "N.G." monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Ancient HERO Anubis** LV: 2/Dark/Zombie/Tuner/ATK: 400/ DEF: 700

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "HERO" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effects are negated. During either player's turn, when an "Ancient HERO" Synchro Monster is destroyed by battle or card effects and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your, Graveyard, Special Summon that monster.

 **Ancient HERO Achilles** LV: 6/Light/Warrior/ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2800

1 "Ancient HERO" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by effects that don't target it. This card's effect depends on the Attribute(s) of its non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters. ● FIRE: If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. ● LIGHT: If this card battles a non-LIGHT monster, negate that monster's effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Hero's Needlework** (Spell) Normal

Effect: Discard 1 card; Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Goyou Formation** (Trap) Normal

Effect: Target 1 "Goyou" monster you control; it gains 200 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster on the field, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, if the targeted monster destroyed a monster by battle, Special Summon that monster monster to your side of the field with its effects negated.

 **Overtune** (Spell) Normal

Effect: Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand whose Level is equal to or less than the Tributed monster's.

 **N.G. Gemini Shield** (Trap) Normal

Target 1 "N.G." monster you control; equip this card to that target. It cannot be destroyed by card effects. When the equipped monster is targeted by a card effect that would destroy it, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can send this face-up card to the graveyard, draw 1 card.

* * *

 **T.M.Y.K (The More You Know):**

 **[Since from now on there could be things that need to be explained in order to avoid people asking things like: What is that? Why is that? Who is that? I will be putting this segment in every chapter. You can expect to find here either help with the poor explanation inside of the chapter or some interesting trivia. And without further ado...]**

 **Security's Special Ops: A special** **Security** **unit meant to deal effectively with situations and operations that the normal Security units couldn't . The** **Security Special Ops undergo special traininging that's mean to** **decrease their reaction time and improve their stamina. Those Ops are Roger's special unit used for special operations that he doesn't want the Public or Executive Council to know about. Because of that they answer directly to him and their missions aren't included in reports.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, over the nine pages limit again... Twice in a row... What the actual ****?!**

 **That aside I don't know what more to say, expect that I really enjoy writing Yugo dueling. After the duel with Yuri he is now officially my favorite of the counterparts! Seriously, I have tried to play Predator Plants and Starve Venom on YGOPro and out of all duels I got exactly 0 Wins! Ignoring that most of the PP's have close to zero** **consistency and getting 1 Predator Counter for the duration of the entire duel is a miracle by itself, all I use Starve Venom really is to just threaten my opponent that if they blow it up their board goes with it...**

 **...They still blow it up, damn it!**

 **Ah, did I forgot to mention that in RL Clear Wing and Crystal Wing can also negate effects activated in the graveyard? Why? Just... WHY!?**

 **Now, stepping away from the shit post fest. Hema's deck is now 'HERO' rather than the 'Modern HERO' deck she used in Standard. The reason for this change is because the decks that she and Yuksel had at that time were just prototypes. Also credits to** LegionnaireBlaze **who on December 31, 2015 in his review gave me the idea about "Ancient HERO"! Only for the name of course; nobody knew that they will be a Synchro archetype expect me! Don't think that I'm going to advertise others' fan-made arhetypes or decks!**

 **Also, something that I didn't consider until this chapter is that Roger has that machine that catches when a different summoning method is used.**

 **Hema:** "If we use any summoning methods different from Synchro you could alert others."

 ***At the same time somewhere else***

 **Evan:** "Pendulum Summon!Fusion Summon!Pendulum Summon!Fusion Summon!Pendulum Summon!Fusion Summon!Pendulum Summon!Fusion Summon!"

 **He smart. You think don't?**

 **Anyway, thanks to** Jake.K **for following and favoriting!**

 **And now to those reviews!**

Lspaceship **: If you want I could sent you a list with the decks. Problem is that I started counting Yuksel and Hema's somewhere at 70 while in Evan and Elizabeth's case I struggle giving them 20 cards in the Main Deck, let's not talk about 40!**

 **You see, there is actually a very good reason why Barians aren't showing up in this fic. Back when I wrote chapter 25 the Astral World wanted to sue me for rights over Grelyson which they claim to be build by them. In the end I was able to hold my rights over the damn place, but for that I had to make a contract with them in which is written that I have to advertise the Astral World at least once and I'm forbidden from using anything related to the Barians, including the Over Hundred cards. Those guys now have full censorship over this fic and I can't do anything about it, bro. Otherwise they will sue me again.**

Findarato **: 1. I noticed it that almost everyone calls Fujiko a 'New Yuksel', so to clear the misunderstanding, she isn't an alternative version of Yusei, but a completely different person. Only because of that new chapter I plan of clearing everything and anything about her backstory.**

 **Originally I didn't want to make an alternative Stardust Dragon because I really couldn't think what kind of effect I should give it and because I fear that it will end up as a bad copy-paste of Skylight Stardust Dragon from** Scorpio229 **'s story [Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars]. But in the end thanks to all those reviews I was able to come up with something good, so just wait a bit ;)**

 **2\. I will answer this simply.**

 **Evan's Extra Deck: 15 Cards**

 **Still Blank: 5** **Cards**

 **Fusion Monsters:** **5** **Cards**

 **Synchro** **Monsters** **: 4** **Cards**

 **Xyz** **Monsters** **: 1** **Card (A really awkward one as well...)**

ScalchopWarrior **: Please don't. Making those cards takes even more effor. Joke aside, I used a very easy recipe for Chroneality. First, I looked over what is most used in the current Meta, which cards are strong, why are they so strong and what are current decks weaknesses. Using this knowledge I only had to come up with a theme for the deck and base what I have learned around this idea.**

 **Using Chroneality's playstyle as example: Almost all deck currenly can very easy recover from destruction, but are very weak against other removal. Therefor,** **Chroneality main way to deal with opponent's cards is by banishing or returning them to the deck.**

 **Pendulum decks have a hard time recovering their playmakers once they are sent to the graveyard or banished. Therefor** **Chroneality have effects that give them advantage when in the grave or removed from the game.**

 **You get it how it works now, right?** ** **Once done with the effects you only have to give the deck a silly name that even you couldn't** **pronounce and everything will be set. (I'm just joking, better use a more reasonable and easy name**** ** **)****

 **Now to answer your questions:**

 **1- Fujiko isn't Yusei therefor no. Also, Synchro Dimension's timeline is different from 5D's so even if she was Yusei it isn't mandatory that they will know each other.**

 **2- You have no idea. Right now I just hope that it won't be too OP.**

 **3- ...**

 **I never thought about that idea really. See! Exactly this kind of out-of-the-box thinking makes a writer great.**

 **4- I haven't heard of this card until you said it, but I googled Starlight Junktron and let's just say that now I understand why my Synchron Deck couldn't make even 1 Goddamn Synchro Summon! So you have a big yes from me about it!**

 **5- Funny that you ask as when I made Fujiko I actually planned of making the same thing about the other protagonists. Having a cute girl use their decks! There was also an idea about a girl in Standard using Dark Magician but dropped it because before the new support this archetype was pretty boring and old in my opinion.**

 **So I guess those were all of the questions.**

 **Jk.**

 **6- Well, I'm pretty open for collab. I did say in a previous A/N that Arc Twins will focus more on different timelines than the Four Dimensions. But first I want to establish my story because as it's right now, it's too chaotic for things like this.**

 **But if you are talking about a different kind of collab I don't know because school for the first time in six years was able to caught me in it's merciless sharp claws! Only time will show...**

 **ShadowFire10 Out!**


	40. Chapter 40

Machines of Synchro

 **Hema's POV**

"Then I will attack the girl directly! Go! Sniping Heiji Type-0!" Security shouted. His monster fired its electrified rings again; but this time against me. There were no Action Cards around to help me. I gritted my teeth and looked at the upcoming rings again. There is no other choice.

"I activate my Continuous Trap card! _**Tag Heroes**_!" I pointed toward. The card flipped face-up and its artwork was showing _Elemental HERO Blazeman_ and _Masked Hero Goka_ protecting a civilian from a fire. "When an opponent monster attack I can reveal a HERO monster of the same attribute from my hand and negate the attack." I showed _Modern Hero Lady Gear_ who was Earth attribute. The trap fired rocks toward the opponent monster, knocking it back. "Then I Special Summon the monster revealed by this effect! Come, _Modern Hero Lady Gear_ (LV: 3, DEF: 2300)!"

"Then I will attack with Goyou King!" Security shouted again. "And when it attacks, Goyou King gains four hundred attack points for each other Goyou on the field!"

 _Goyou King (LV: 8, ATK: 2800 - 5600)_

"Don't be so sure." I jumped onto the platforms and took an Action Card. "Sweat! I activate Miracle! My monster cannot be destroyed by this battle and all damage I take is halved. But Lady Gear is in defense position anyways so the damage is zero!"

"I end my turn." Security grumbled before looking at his comrades and nodding.

"My turn." Another one of the cops then stepped toward. "Draw!"

 **Turn** **8**

 **Yuksel LP: 4000, Hand: 2**

 **Yugo LP: 2600, Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000, Hand: 1**

 **Hema LP: 1800, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1 LP: 4000, Hand: 4**

 **Special Ops #2 LP: 3200, Hand: 4**

 **Special Ops #3 LP: 3** **0** **00, Hand: 0**

Now I realize why the last one let me and Yuzu have our turns one after another. He did it so he could take a turn last, and since order of turns will repeat the next turn would be that of the first Security.

I was wrong thinking that they did it because they underestimate our skills. Quite the opposite actually; they were building a strong field all this time, taking away our resources at the beginning to give the best field setting for the next one.

"I activate _Graceful Revive_ and revive _Jutte Fighter (LV: 2, ATK: 700)_." The Security's voice brought me back to the duel as a familiar tuner monster appeared on the opponent's side of the field. "Then I summon _Jutte Lord (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_ and by his effect I summon another one from the hand! I tune the two Level 4 _Jutte Lord_ to the Level 2 _Jutte Fighter_!" The three monsters flew into the air. Jutte Fighter turned into two green rings which went around the two _Jutte Lords_ who then turned into four orbs of light each. The shinning balls then arranged into a straight line.

" _Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10!_ _ **Sniping Heiji Type-2**_ _!_ "

The monster that appeared on the field was golden version of the regular one but bulkier with two canons on its shoulders that are connected through cables to its back. It's head has changed as well, the face gaining more details and a crow-like item on the top of its head with a green sapphire in the center of it.

 **Sniping Heiji Type-2, LV: 10/Earth/Machine/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800**

"An updated version!" Yugo shouted with wide eyes.

"I activate **Sniping Heiji Type-2** 's effect!" the cannons on its shoulders lowered and took aim. "By discarding a card it can destroy two more cards on the field and deal eight hundred points of damage to the controller! The targets are _N.G. Gemini Shield_ and _Aria the Melodious Diva_!"

 _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ 's cannons charged a beam of light and fired a bolt of lightning toward Onii-chan and Yuzu's shield.

"At this timing I activate _N.G. Gemini Shield_ 's other effect!" Onii-chan threw his arm toward. "I destroy _Gemini Shield_ and draw a card!" the shields on Steel Gardna disappeared and it moved to the side dodging the blast.

Yuzu jumped toward one of the platforms with an Action Card on it. At the same time she clicked on her Duel Disk and a trap flipped up. "I activate _Melodious Song of Divine Punishment_! For each Melodious monster on my field the opponent takes eight hundred points of damage!"

"For each!" the man shouted. _Solo the Melodious Songstress_ , _Sonata the Melodious Diva_ and _Aria the Melodious Diva_ started singing. This created a powerful sound wave which hit the man full force, knocking him on the ground.

 **Special Ops #1 LP: 4000** **\- 1600**

At the same time _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ 's lightning hit Aria the Melodious Diva, destroying the monster in a powerful explosion that sent Yuzu flying to the side and miss the Action Card. She let out a scream before falling hard on the ground.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000** **\- 3200**

"Yuzu!" I shouted and ran toward her.

"Rin!" Yugo did the same and speeded toward her.

Yuzu raised her hand to stop us. Then, slowly she stepped back up, holding her right shoulder with a painted expression. "I'm ok." She said, but I could feel that her voice was trembling.

"Yuzu…" I mumbled. Looking at her, no, looking at anyone who is in pain but being unable to make them feel any better makes me feel like something is stinging my heart.

"That damn kid." The Security cursed as he got up. "I will teach her a lesson."

"What are you saying?!" I shouted at him and pointed at Yuzu. "You already hurt her enough! I won't let you lay a finger on her anymore!"

"If you try, I will make sure to destroy you." Onii-chan finished. I turned back to him and smiled.

"You talk a lot brat!" the man shouted and took an Action Card. "Perfect! Now, let me see you defend those words of yours! _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ attack _N.G. Steel Gardna_!"

"I activate _N.G. Bubble Trooper_ 's effect from my hand. By discarding this card for the rest of this turn one N.G. monster on my field cannot be destroyed by battle!" A bubble formed around Onii-chan's monster taking the attack instead.

"It doesn't matter!" the man laughed. "Activate Action Spell – _**Wind Lance**_! When _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ attacks this turn, it can deal piercing damage!"

 _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ 's cannons charged and fired two bolts of lightning which in midway fused into one large lighting that stuck the bubble destroying it.

 **Yuksel LP: 4000** **\- 3400**

"And with this your attack is over, right?" Onii-chan asked with a calm and collected tone.

"That's what you are thinking!" Security shouted. "Due to _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ 's effect other monsters cannot attack, but the benefit is that it can attack a number of times up to the monsters on my field! With itself and three Goyou Defenders that means four attacks for one turn!"

 _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ continued firing at Onii-chan. And every time it did, a bubble appeared around Steel Gardna and protected it from destruction.

 **Yuksel LP:** **3** **400** **– 2800 – 2200 – 1600**

"I set a card. Turn end."

"My move." Onii-chan hissed drawing a card.

 **Turn** **9**

 **Yuksel LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 2**

 **Yugo LP: 2600, Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP:** **32** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Hema LP: 1800, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1 LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #2 LP: 3200, Hand: 4**

 **Special Ops #3 LP: 3** **0** **00, Hand: 0**

"I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, _N.G. Dasher (LV: 1, ATK: 300)_." Onii-chan held out his arm. "Beware, the absolute power of my mightiest beast! I tune the level 6 _N.G. Steel Gardna_ to the level 1 _N.G. Dasher_!"

 _N.G. Dasher_ curved into a ball and his body transformed into a green right that flew in the air. _N.G. Steel Gardna_ flew through it and gained a yellow outline before turning into six starts.

" _Reality and Illusion become one before the king of time. Spread your wings dyed in unlimited wisdom! Where the past present and future become one! Synchro Summon! The dragon with wings of enlightenment! Level 7! Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500)_!"

 _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ flew through the air and spun before spearing its arms and wings. The dragon floated above Onii-chan and roared.

"By _N.G. Dasher_ 's effect, when it's sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon I draw a card for each N.G. used as material!" my brother declared drawing two cards from his deck.

"Next I activate the equip spell, _**Wings of Void**_!" the card showed _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ flying with angelic wings. Then the dragon started roaring as its crystal wings started gaining cracks and finally completely break. Blue flames flew out, taking a form similar to its previous wings but twice larger. "Battle! I attack _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ with _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_!"

"What?! _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ has more attack!" Yugo shouted.

"You don't say." Onii-chan rolled his eyes then threw his arm toward. "Now I activate _Wings of Void_ 's effect! When the equipped monster attacks I declare one card type and all cards in all graveyards of the same type are removed! I declare, Monsters!"

 _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's wings hit the ground, emitting blue flames. The fire then spread out, covering the entire area. The spirits of our monsters appeared on the field and flew into the flames before disappearing.

"Then, for each card removed by this effect, _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ gains two hundred attack points!" the flames flew back to _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ and covered its entire body.

 _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon (LV: 7, ATK: 2500 - 6300)_

"Si- six thousand and three hundred?!" Security stepped back shocked. "But attack points are everything." The man jumped onto a platform, then to the roof of a house and took the Action Card lying there. "I activate Single Distraction! When the opponent controls only one monster I can destroy it!"

" _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ 's effect activates! During either player's turn I can target one monster the opponent controls and banish both! Vanish, _Sniping Heiji Type-2_! _Distant Void_!"

"Like I would let you do this!" the first Security shouted. "I will activate _Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare_! When a monster summoned this turn activate its effect this negates the activation and destroys it!"

 _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ cried out and exploded.

"At this moment _Wings of Void_ 's second effect activates! When the equipped monster leave the field its original attack is deal as damage to the opponent!" _Alpha Wing – Time Dragon_ reappeared on the field and shot toward the Security.

" _ **Miraculous Escape**_ activate!" the second Security said activating the Action Card he stole from Yuzu a few turns ago. "This effect damage is halved."

 **Special Ops #1 LP:** **16** **00** **– 350**

"Tch." Onii-chan clicked his tongue. "So close. But I activate my trap, _**Star Revival**_!" the card flipped face-up showing _Zaborg the Thunder Monarch_ coming out of a portal right after it was destroyed. "By its effect I can Special Summon a monster destroyed by a card effect this turn!"

"Not this time!" the second shouted and a trap flipped face-up. "I play a thousand life points to use _Seven Tools of the Bandit_ and negate your trap!"

 **Special Ops #2 LP: 3200** **– 2200**

Onii-chan looked at his card which turned to dust and vanished, clicking his tongue. "So they still had something like this? I set a card and end my turn!"

"Draw!" the second Security announced and looked at the card he drew.

 **Turn** **9**

 **Yuksel LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 2600, Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP:** **32** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Hema LP: 1800, Hand: 3**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1 LP:** **35** **0, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #2 LP:** **2** **200, Hand: 4**

 **Special Ops #3 LP: 3** **0** **00, Hand: 0**

"Great. Spell card - Monster Reborn, activate! Revive, _Jutte Fighter (LV: 2, ATK: 700)_! Then I Normal Summon _Jutte Lord (LV: 4, ATK: 1600)_ and activate the spell - _Star Change_ to increase _Jutte Lord_ 's level by one!" This combo and another card in the hand. Don't tell me that he too will summon that monster.

I tune my Level 3 _Goyou Defender_ and the Level 5 _Jutte Lord_ to the Level 2 _Jutte Fighter_! The three monsters flew into the air. Jutte Fighter turned into two green rings which went around _Goyou Defender_ and _Jutte Lords_ who then turned into three and five orbs of light respectively. The shinning balls then arranged into a straight line.

" _Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Sniping Heiji Type-2!_ "

The Security looked around. Each one of us that had two or more cards on the field had more than one thousand and six hundred life points. Along with that Onii-chan who was the only one within the dangerous zone had only one card on the field.

"So, burn to win won't be enough." Security said nodding his head. "I discard a card to activate _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ 's effect! I destroy _Melodious Songstress_ and _Sonata the Melodious Diva_!"

"They targeted Yuzu again!" I shouted.

"Bastards!" Yugo cursed and speeded toward an Action Card.

"Don't even think about it." The third Security dashed toward, taking the Action Card right under Yugo's nose. "The power of authority is absolute, Commons' scum!"

 _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ 's lightning hit the Melodious monsters, destroying them in one go. I and Onii-chan jumped in front of Yuzu, who was covering her face with both hands and shielded her with our bodies.

 **Yuzu LP:** **32** **00** **– 1600**

"Battle! _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ attack the opposing player directly!" _Sniping Heiji Type-2_ charged another lighting, aiming it at Yuzu and Onii-chan this time.

"Wait!" Yugo shouted taking a card from his hand. "At this timing, I activate _Speedroid Menko_ 's effect from my hand! When an opponent monster declare a direct attack that dude can be Special Summoned from the hand!" a flying carped appeared in front of us with 2000 defense. "And the sweat part is that when summoned this way it changes all monsters the opponent controls to Defense Position!"

"What?!" The Security looked at their monsters as all of them gained a blue aura.

 _Goyou Defender (LV: 3, ATK: 1000_ _– DEF: 1000_ _)_ ( _x 5)_

 _Goyou Chaser (LV: 5, ATK:_ _3700_ _– DEF: 1000_ _)_

 _Goyou King (LV: 8, ATK: 2800_ _– DEF: 2000_ _)_

 _Sniping Heiji Type-0 (LV: 7, ATK: 2400_ _– DEF: 2000_ _)_

 _Sniping Heiji Type-_ _2_ _(LV:_ _10_ _, ATK:_ _32_ _00_ _– DEF: 2800_ _)_ _(x 2)_

"Wait, something here isn't right." I told everyone looking at the card Yugo just summoned. "Its text is saying: When an opponent's monster declares an attack. That means that you could have used it any time!"

"R-really?" Yugo yelped in surprise and looked at the card. "Ha-ha-ha! I always remember that it said a direct attack. H-hey! Don't glare at me like that!"

"What's done is done." Onii-chan sighed and took a step toward. He looked at Yugo and smiled. "But thanks to that effect we can now start a comeback! I activate my trap – _**N.G. Anti-Defense Tactics**_!" the card flipped showing _N.G. Phantom the Chain Master_ throwing his chains in all directions while _N.G. Blade Buster_ is preparing his sword. "At the of banishing one monster in my graveyard I can destroy all defense position monsters on the field whose defense is less than its attack and inflict five hundred points of damage to the controllers!"

"But due to Goyou Defender's effect…" the second Security unit said shocked.

"…When it's destroyed all other monsters on our fields are destroyed as well." The third finished.

"It's not over yet!" The first Security unit shouted grabbing an Action Card. "Losing to a bunch of children, I won't let such an insult! I activate Acceleration and reduce the damage I would take to zero!"

 _N.G. Anti-Defense Tactics_ fired a red beam into the sky. The shot stopped mid-air and turned into a sinisterly looking black ball. Then the energy exploded into thousands of black arrows that rain down the field, destroying every defense position monster, including mine.

 **Hema LP: 1800** **– 1300**

 **Yugo LP: 2600** **\- 2100**

 **Special Ops #2 LP:** **2** **200** **\- 1700**

 **Special Ops #3 LP: 3** **0** **00** **– 2500**

"Oh yea!" Yugo cheered. "Now all of their monsters are history!"

"I don't think so." Onii-chan mumbled. I looked carefully in the smoke and what I saw shocked me.

 _Vigilance Zeni (LV: 4, DEF: 1200)_

 _Vigilante Garter (LV: 3, DEF: 800)_

 **Sniping Heiji Type-1, LV: 8/Earth/Machine/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400 (x 2)**

"D-didn't we just destroy all of their cards?" Yuzu asked taking a step back.

" _Sniping Heiji Type-0_ 's effect allows it to Special Summon its materials after leaving the field." The third Security Unit said.

"And _Sniping Heiji Type-_ _2_ 's effect Special Summons one _Sniping Heiji_ from the Extra Deck when it's destroyed." The second added. Then he pointed at Onii-chan. "Using _Sniping Heiji Type-1_ I attack directly."

"Damn." My brother gritted his teeth.

"I won't allow that." Yugo swiped his hand across the duel disk. "I activate my trap, Speed Turn! Your monster is changed to defense and loses five hundred defense points!"

 **Sniping Heiji Type-1, LV: 8/Earth/Machine/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400 - 1900**

"I end my turn." Security squeezed their fists.

I looked around. The situation was really bad. All of us were on the limit of our abilities and resources. The moment a chance for a turnaround appear our opponents quickly shut it. Those troops' teamwork is on a completely different level from Obelisk Force's.

While the formed were using numbers to overpower their enemies while dueling independently from the rest of the group, the Special Ops of the Synchro Dimension feel like they are both attacking and defending like on.

"I guess it's my turn now." Yugo said breathing heavily.

I know I shouldn't judge, but why is he the one breathing heavily when he's the only of us on a motorcycle! Even Onii-chan and Yuzu who have run the most seem to be in far better condition than him.

"My turn!" My eyes widened.

This voice wasn't Yugo's. We all looked up and saw two young men standing on the roof of a house with their duel disks activated.

The first had droopy blue eyes. His hair is short and gray in color with spikes in the lower part that are facing upward. The man's attire consisted of a simple blue jacket, a white shirt and pants, and brown shoes.

The second had blue hair and indigo eyes. He was wearing white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points." The two didn't even flinched as the electricity ran through their bodies.

 **Fuyiki's LP: 4000 – 2000**

 **Bruno's LP: 4000 – 2000**

"I will take the turn." Fuyiki announced drawing a card from his deck.

 **Turn** **9**

 **Yuksel LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 2** **1** **00, Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Hema LP: 1** **3** **00, Hand: 3**

 **Fuyiki's LP: 2000** **, Hand: 6**

 **Bruno's LP: 2000** **, Hand: 5**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1 LP:** **35** **0, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #2 LP:** **17** **00, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #3 LP:** **25** **00, Hand: 0**

"I activate the Continuous Spell – _Water Hazard_! If there are no monster on my field I can Special Summon one Water monster from my hand! Come out! _Crystron Thystvern (LV: 3, ATK: 1500)_. Then I discard _Crystron Smiger_ to _Special Summon Crystron Sulphafnir (LV; 5, ATK: 2000)_. When Summon this way I have to destroy a card on my field, but no worries, _Water Hazard_ has already done its job."

"Nice try kid." One of the Security crossed his arms. "But not of your monsters stands a chance."

"I haven't ended my turn yet." Fuyiki said annoyed. "Next, I activate _Crystron Thystvern_ 's effect to destroy _Crystron Sulphafnir_ and Special Summon from my deck, the Tuner monster, _Crystron Quan (LV:1, ATK: 500)_! Furthermore, when _Sulphafnir_ is destroyed by an effect I can call out the second _Crystron Smiger (LV: 3, DEF: 1000)_ from my deck! Lastly, I Normal Summon _Crystron Citree (LV: 2, ATK: 500)_ from my hand!"

"For monsters at once?!" the Security stared in shock. "With two tuners that means…"

"I simultaneously Synchro Summon!" Fuyiki held out his arm. "I tune the Level 3 _Crystron Thystvern_ to the Level 1 _Crystron Quan_! And I tune the Level 3 _Crystron Smiger_ to the Level 2 _Crystron Citree_!"

 _Crystron Quan_ and _Crystron Citree_ 's bodies shattered turning into one and two rings respectively. _Crystron Thystvern_ and _Crystron Smiger_ flew through their respective and gained a yellow outline before turning into three starts each.

" _Ancient crystal. With your holy light and radiance become the bringer of victory! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Crystron Quandax (LV: 4, ATK: 1800)!_ "

" _Ancient crystal. With your holy light and radiance create a miracle to break through the oppression! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Crystron Ametrix (LV: 5, ATK: 2500)!_ "

"C _rystron Ametrix_ 's ability activates! When it's Synchro Summoned all monsters on the opponent's side of the field are changed to defense position!" Crystals shoot from the ground around the second _Sniping Heiji Type-1_ trapping it inside.

"I attack the middle _Sniping Heiji Type-1_ with _Crystron Ametrix_!" Fuyiki shouted. _Ametrix_ raised her hands and the crystals behind her raised into an arc. Then they started glowing and fired multiple golden lasers at the _Sniping Heiji_ destroying it. "Now, _Crystron Quandax_ declare a direct attack!"

 _Crystron Quandax_ disappeared and reappeared behind the man, kicking him in the back.

 **Special Ops #2 LP:** **17** **00** **– 0**

"Care to finish the job for me?" Fuyiki turned to his teammate.

"Leave it on me." Bruno nodded and took a step toward. "Draw!"

 **Turn** **10**

 **Yuksel LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 2** **1** **00, Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Hema LP: 1** **3** **00, Hand: 3**

 **Fuyiki's LP: 2000** **, Hand:** **1**

 **Bruno's LP: 2000** **, Hand:** **6**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1 LP:** **35** **0, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #3 LP:** **25** **00, Hand: 0**

"While the opponent controls a monster and I control none I can Special Summon _T.G. Striker (LV: 2, ATK: 800)_! Then if a level four or below monster is Special Summon I Special Summon _T.G. Warwolf (LV: 3, ATK: 1200)_! But that's not all! I Normal Summon _T.G. Catapult Dragon (LV: 2, ATK: 900)_ and activate its effect to call out, from my hand, _T.G. Jet Falcon (LV: 3, ATK: 1400)_!"

Four monsters and two tuners. It can't be. He is planning to perform a Double Synchro Summoning as well!

"With those four monsters I simultaneously Synchro Summon!" Bruno declared and his monsters flew into the sky. I tune the Level 3 _T.G. Warwolf_ to the Level 2 _T.G. Striker_! And I also tune the Level 2 _T.G. Catapult Dragon_ to the Level 3 _T.G. Jet Falcon_!

Exactly like last time, _T.G. Striker_ and _T.G. Jet Falcon_ 's bodies turned turning into two and three rings respectively. _T.G. Warwolf_ and _T.G. Catapult Dragon_ flew through their respective and gained a yellow outline before turning into three and two starts.

" _Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! T.G. Power Gladiator (LV: 5, ATK: 2300)!_ "

" _Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! T.G. Wonder Magician (LV: 5, ATK: 1900)!_ "

"I activate the Continuous Spell, _TGX300_ and all monster I control gain three hundred attack for each T.G. monster on my field!"

 _T.G. Power Gladiator (LV: 5, ATK: 2300 - 2900)_

 _T.G. Wonder Magician (LV: 5, ATK: 1900 - 2500)_

"I attack _Sniping Heiji Type-1_ with _T.G. Power Gladiator_!" _Power Gladiator_ charged toward, cutting _Sniping Heiji_ in half with his axe. " _T.G. Power Gladiator_ When battles a Defense Position monster it inflicts piercing damage!"

"What?!" _Sniping Heiji_ shortly after that exploded, knocking the man unconscious.

 **Special Ops #1 LP:** **35** **0** **\- 0**

"Last, I activate the Quick-play Spell, _**Accelerate Synchro**_! With this card I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I tune _T.G. Power Gladiator_ to the Synchro-Tuner, _T.G. Wonder Magician_!"

 _Wonder Magician_ flew in front of Bruno and her clothes started shinning as she turned into five rings. _Power Gladiator_ flew through the rings and turned into five stars.

" _Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power, Here Release itself and Beyond the Dimension! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On! T.G. Blade Gunner (LV: 10, ATK: 3300)!_ "

"Three Synchro Summons in one turn…" Yuzu stated wide eyed.

"They are really strong…" Yugo commented.

" _T.G. Blade Gunner_ gains three hundred attack thanks to _TGX300_!" Bruno shouted and his monster's eyes glowed yellow.

 _T.G. Blade Gunner (LV: 10, ATK: 3300 - 3600)_

"Battle! T _.G. Blade Gunner_ attack _Vigilante Garter_! _Shoot Blade_!"

" _Vigilante Garter_ 's effect activates! It cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects!" The security shouted back.

Bruno smiled and jumped onto one of the platforms taking the Action Card there.

"We watched that duel from quite some time. I believe that's how this works. I activate _Wind Lance_ letting my monster deal piercing damage!"

The moment _Blade Gunner_ opened fire onto _Vigilante Garter_ , the Special Ops unit shook his head around and ran toward an Action Card on the ground. Next I saw Fuyiki running toward and jumping, delivering an air-kick in the Security's face.

"Whoops, didn't saw you." Fuyiki rolled his eyes and took the Action Card. Normally I wouldn't approve such actions, but let be honest. Those guys deserve it.

 **Special Ops #3 LP:** **25** **00** **– 0**

"This duel is over." Bruno said, deactivating his duel disk.

 **Turn** **10**

 **Yuksel LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 2** **1** **00, Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP:** **16** **00, Hand: 1**

 **Hema LP: 1** **3** **00, Hand: 3**

 **Fuyiki's LP: 2000** **, Hand: 1**

 **Bruno's LP: 2000** **, Hand: 0**

 **[Win!]**

 **Vs**

 **Special Ops #1 LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #2 LP: 0, Hand: 0**

 **Special Ops #3 LP: 0, Hand: 0**

Our saviors landed on the ground and the platforms started vanishing along with our monsters. That was really amazing!

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

After our meeting with Michale ended I wanted to exploit this underground hideout of theirs. It was actually very amazing. From what Nishio, one of the duelist that were with Michale when we first meet them, told me that people here are both Commons and Tops that were kicked away from the society.

But there was something important that I wanted to take care off. Since we came here Fujiko was very tense and unnerved. While I have been talking with Michale I would from time to time look at her and see a cold glare directed toward me.

I don't believe it's a problem between her group and Michale's band. Yes, Shin was acting cautious during the meeting as well, but that must have been for Fujiko because I was him talking with some of the people here just a bit after the meeting ended. Fujiko's problem must be personal because every time Michale tried to move the topic toward her she quickly shouted some insult and him. Lucky I found her sitting against a wall; she hasn't left us.

"Hey." I greeted walking to her.

Fujiko looked up at me for a second then quickly turned her head to the side. She must be very angry at me. I sighed and sat on the ground beside her. At this Fujiko quickly tried to get up, but I grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her against my chest.

"W-what are you doing!?" she protested and tried to fight. I however grabbed her wrists before she could hit me and moved closer, hugging her. "H-hey!"

"Are you that angry at me?" I whispered.

Fujiko momently stopped fighting and looked at me. Her baby-blue eyes meeting with my crimson ones. Her hands dropped to the sides and she looked away with a blush on her face.

"Of course I am." She answered without sparing a moment. "You became first buddies with my biggest enemy."

"Why do you hate Michale so much?"

From what I saw, Michale wasn't a bad person. In fact, he is far much friendly and open-minded than what you would expect from the leader of a gang as big as his. Yes, he was a joking-type and seems to love teasing Fujiko (not the only one), but I wouldn't say that you would hate him for this.

"I don't want to talk about it." Fujiko stated.

"Fujiko." I cupped her chin with my hand and made her look at me. "Don't you trust me?"

"This topic is about more than trust." She told me.

"It's about acceptance, isn't it?" her eyes widened as I said that. "When Michale said that I had more manners than 'the Top girl' he meant you, right?"

Fujiko stared at me shocked, and after a moment a tear slide down her face. She looked down as more tears dropped on the ground.

"Why are you making such a big deal from that?" I asked her. "Aren't Tops and Commons on equal ground here?"

"It's not that." She shook her head. "My parents' work involves construction activity. They build many of the skyscrapers in this City and…"

"They destroyed the homes of the poor Commons whose house were on those places before, right?" It was only a guess, but from the way she shook her head it was right. "You feel responsible for your parents' actions. Because of that you don't want anyone to find out that you are a Top, right?"

"Yes." She put her hand on my shoulder. "So, indirectly I'm to blame as well."

"Fujiko, this isn't about acceptance. It's about self-acceptance. You couldn't do anything to stop your parents from destroying those homes. But you still choose to fight for what's right. Even if you deserve the blame for those actions the fact you are here now is enough of a repay."

Fujiko looked at me wide eyed. It was an expression of surprise and amazement. She then pushed her head against my chest and spoke.

"Thanks. For supporting me. He was right that I would be able to find good friends like you."

"'He'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." She laughed a bit nervously. "When I was still a resident in the Top's area I had one very good friend. He was a pro Turbo Duelist and even Jack Atlas's rival. Actually, I admire him so much that my deck is actually based after his." A pro Turbo Duelist and Jack's rival? I think I got an idea who he can be. "Unfortunately his father who was a scientist got a job in another City and they hand to move. And when I asked him to stay he told me to don't worry and that I would meet a lot of great friends like him before leaving."

"That does sound like a very smart thing to say." I told her with a smile.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!"

"I'm not!" I protested. "I just wanted to make you feel better."

"Honestly." Fujiko sighed. "Michale was right, you do act like a clown! Expect that it doesn't make anyone happy at all."

"Are you saying that people are getting mad at me for that?"

"Exactly."

"Well, then I guess that acting like a clown still gives a result."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not doing that because I want people to smile. I'm doing it for them to not feel sad." I said touching Fujiko's forehead with mine. She blushed madly at the contact, but I ignored it and continued. "Even if they feel irritated or angered from it, they still forget about the sadness. People don't need to smile in order to push forward, but they can't do it if their heart has sunk in sorrow, right?"

"I… guess you are right."

"Well then." I stood up and gave her a hand. "Should we go to where the others are?"

Fujiko's expression brightened up, but she was still nervous and embarrassed when taking my hand. Well, it wouldn't be fun otherwise, right?

"Let's go." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hema's POV**

"That was amazing! My name is Yugo! Are you Turbo Duelists! Could we duel sometime?! Would you make me your apprentice?!" as soon as the duel ended Yugo was already all over the tow new guys.

"Woah! Slow down!" Fuyiki said grabbing his head. "You are making me dizzy."

While Fuyiki was dealing with Yugo Bruno walked to us. His expression was serious and feel like he was examining us. Suddenly his eyes widened and Bruno smiled.

"So you are from Grelyson?" He asked, stunning us. Seeing my and Onii-chan's expression. Bruno laughed and held out his hand. "My name is Bruno by the way!"

"We already know." Onii-chan recovered from the shock and answered before shaking hands with Bruno. "Your name showed on the duel disk when you joined the duel."

"Really?"

"What is Grelyson?" Yuzu who I have forgotten suddenly asked.

"It isn't something you need to worry about." I answered patting her head gently. She puffed her cheeks, but didn't push the topic further.

"This place isn't safe." Fuyiki said while pushing Yugo away for one hand. "We should leave before more of those show up."

"But what about our friends?" Yuzu asked looking at me and Onii-chan. "We must go find them, right?"

We both sighed heavily. I don't know how to tell her, but Security are after Yuya and the other Lancers as well. If we keep looking for them the chances to get caught will only increase.

"Don't worry about it." Bruno put a hand on her shoulder. "We will do our best to find them. Our gang has ties all over the City so it wouldn't be hard to track them. More important, we need to get your four somewhere safe. How are you going to reunite with you friends if Security catch you?"

"Y-you are right." Yuzu agreed.

 **GGGUUUHHHHH!**

We turned toward the source of the sound and saw Fuyiki standing over an unconscious Yugo. He looked at us with a 'What? He was annoying' look then put a hand on his waist and looked down.

"So… Anyone wanting to help me carrying him and his D-Wheel to the base?"

I, Onii-chan and Yuzu turned away and answered as one.

"Let's forget he ever existed."

* * *

 **New Cards:**

Action Card - **Wind Lance:** Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Sniping Heiji Type-2** LV: 10/Earth/Machine/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy them, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to the controller of those cards. When this card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Sniping Heiji" monster from your Extra Deck.

 **Sniping Heiji Type-1** LV: 8/Earth/Machine/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400

1 Tuner + "Sniping Heiji Type-0"

Effect: ou can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Sniping Heiji" monster from your Graveyard.

 **Tag Heroes** (Trap) Continuous

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can reveal one "HERO" monster from your hand with the same attribute as the attacking monster; negate the attack, then Special Summon the revealed monster.

 **Wings of Void** (Spell) Equip

Equip only to a Dragon-Type Synchro monster. When the equipped monster declare an attack you can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) and banish all cards of that type from both players' Graveyards. Then the equipped monster gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect. When the equipped monster leave the field: inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the equipped monster.

 **Star Revival** (Trap) Normal

When a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon that monster.

 **N.G. Anti-Defense Tactics** (Trap) Normal

Banish one monster in your Graveyard: Destroy all Defense Position monster on the field with DEF lower or equal to the destroyed monster. Then inflict 500 damage to each player whose monster(s) have been destroyed by this effect.

 **Accelerate Synchro** (Spell) Quick-Play

During the Battle Phase: Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using 1 Tuner and up to 2 non-Tuners monsters you control.

 **Updated Card Effects:**

 **N.G. Bubble Trooper** _LV: 1/Water/Aqua/Scale: 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400_

Pendulum Effect: When a card of effect is activated that would destroy Spell/Trap card(s) on your side of the field: Destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zone; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Extra Deck and has been sent there this turn: Add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to the hand.

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack against a monster that you control, you can discard this card, then target the attacked monster: For the rest of this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

* * *

 **T.M.Y.K:** **Accelerate Synchro**

 **A card known by everyone as the signature card of the members of Michale's duel gang. It's simple, yet powerful effect found its place in most of their decks. The card become a symbol of individuality and freedom among the members of the band. T** **hat makes** **Accelerate Synchro truly** **famous and feared by Security are Michale's Henchmen; a powerful group of duelists who are rumored to have been the ones who played a main role in the capturing of the infamous Duelist Crusher.**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Yusei exist here. No, he won't appear! That's why I have Fujiko!**

 **So, it took me two days to write this, yet for two months I still can't do my school project...**

 **Eh, who cares!**

 **I don't have anything important to say here, but I want to share my thoughts about something with you dear readers!**

 **So, today I went to Wikia and found that new Pendulum Magicians are being revealed! For those of you who still don't know or don't care, their desings are based of the Four Dimension Dragons.** **But I want to ask...**

 **Why is Clear Wing's magician female when all others are males? Is it a reference to Tuning Magician which is Yuya's first tuner? Or is this a foreshadowing that Clear Wing is actually a female dragon? If that's the case I have to say that she really outclasses her brothers in both fashion sense and power...**

 **Synchro Summon! Come forth! Clear Wing Girly Dragon!**

 **Why? Just... WHY!? KONAMI WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME DO?!**

 **In case your eyes are already bleeding from reading this, I'm just going to move onto the reviews.**

Lspaceship **: Barians can!**

 **But I can't ( T-T)9**

 **Thanks! I fixed it the moment I saw your review. Yes, it's Steel not Steal. Thanks again for pointing that out!**

D3lph0xL0v3r **: Thanks!**

 **1st P.S: For your own good I hope this was asked as a joke...**

 **2nd P.S: You know... This question is actually rubbing salt in the wound... When I made the poll about whenever I should use Original Summoning Methods I had planned if the answer is yes to end the Synchro Arc with an epic duel between the four in which Evan and Elizabeth would acquire the new power. Of course there will still be duels between those four, but they won't be so epic.**

 **As for who would win... Since Chroneality are surpassing anything I ever expected from then, the most fair way for this duel to happen would be:**

 **Evan vs Yuksel, Hema and Elizabeth with Evan having 4000 LP and has only one turn for every three turns they have.**

Pikapikaluv **: I know that I answered that in a PM but because there could be other people around here who don't understand it:**

 **"Decrease their reaction time" means that they are quicker at analyzing the situation and taking action.**

ScalchopWarrior **: I said it in a joking manner as well. I wouldn't call my work Awesome, in fact when I look back everything from Chapter 6 to Chapter 23 makes me want to bury myself alive...**

 **What I'm saying with this is that no one was born with the ability to write. We are learn from trying. The best advice I can give you is to keep going and never give up. When I first started I had close to zero idea how to write in English, but with determination and never giving up I'm now able to stand here alongside with the amazing writers and friends I got to know on this site :)**

LegionnaireBlaze **: I don't plan of using only Greek and Egyptian mythology though :3**

 **But now that you wrote 'siblings' and Zeus is married for his sister... Does that mean that Incest isn't taboo? Because you see I have those twins in that story and...**

 **Forget I ever said something.**

 **ShadowFire10 went to bury himself!**

 **Avice Out!**


	41. Chapter 41

The Twins Back Together

 **General POV**

After Fuyiki and Bruno brought Yuzu, Yugo and the twins to the hideout the group split to do their own things. Fuyiki went to look for Michale while Bruno was forced by Yugo into helping the young duelist to make his D-Wheel faster.

For Yuzu, Yuksel and Hema everything went fairy peaceful. They looked around, talked with the people and learned new things about the place. That's until a certain another set of twins showed up for a really awkward reunion.

"I feel copied." A certain fox said.

"Why are there younger versions of us?" A certain wolf voiced her confusing. "And why do they look like steampunks?"

"Oi! Just for your information, those clothes combine with our age makes us far cuter that you, grandma!" Wolfy retorted back.

"KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Foxy cried out in alarm as their counterparts suddenly attacked them.

As this happened _Phantom the Chain Master_ stood at the side feeling a bit, scratch that, very uncomfortable as _Cursed Phantom_ was glaring at him. The older counterpart had no idea how he earned such a treatment, but he was sure about one thing.

"And the others are saying that I was intimidating…" _Phantom_ _the Chain Master_ whispered to himself.

At the same time Yuksel was sweating nervously as Evan was glaring at him in a similar way to his ace. Normally during reunions people would be happy that they are finally able to see each other.

"So, I see you got your body back. You haven't possessed anyone this time right?" Yuksel tried to break the ice with a joke, but it had no effect. The red haired duelist laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. "And Hema says that I'm intimidating…"

Then, before Yuksel could reach Evan grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "What are you doing here, idiot!? You were supposed to be in Standard, recovering and looking after Oni! Where is your brain to leave a little girl on her own!?"

"Wait! Wait!" Yuksel shouted. "I took care of that! Ryuuji and Sophie are looking after her!"

"That's even worse than leaving her alone!" Evan shouted back.

And while the two boys and their spirits were dealing one another, Hema and Elizabeth had a more peaceful time. As much as it can be called so since the Standard duelist was looking the different-reality girl from head to toes and nodding her head.

Elizabeth's face has gotten red as feeling really embarrassed by the other girl's actions. Suddenly Hema clapped with her hands and smiled.

"You are really cute, Lisa!" Hema praised before jumping on Elizabeth and hugging her tightly.

"W, what are you saying?" Elizabeth shouted shocked from Hema's actions. "Don't suddenly say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

"Ha, ha, sorry." Hema apologized before retreating with a smile still on her face. "It's just that until now I have only seen you like a ghostly version of me!"

"Now that you mention that!" Evan interrupted the girls as he threw Yuksel and the side.

The white haired duelist moved in front of the girls and put a hand on his chin as his eyes moved between the two girls like he was comparing them. Which he did.

"That's it!" Evan finally shouted while shaking his head. An important discovery has been made. "Just like I suspected. Elizabeth has a smaller chest."

 **BAM!**

Hema and Elizabeth froze in fear as Evan suddenly fell on the ground unmoving and a new individual joined the group.

"Just like I suspected." Fujiko said cracking her knuckles. "Your mouth is like a wild card. No matter how many times you open it the idiocy has no limits."

Yuzu who was until now standing at the side trying to not participle in this idiocy finally asked the important question.

"Um, who exactly are those people?"

"Ah, we didn't introduce them, did we?" Hema remembered. "Those are our friends. They names are Elizabeth." The said girl bowed. "And… ugh… His name was…"

"Evan." Elizabeth finished. "My brother, Evan. Nice to meet you."

"S, same. I'm Yuzu." The girl said, surprised of how easy she relaxed around those unknown people.

"You know, I have actually been expecting two guests, not four." The group turned around and saw Michale coming their way a bit annoyed with Fuyiki and Thomas, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, walking beside him.

"So, you are the leader?" Yuksel asked standing back up after Evan threw him.

"It's nice to finally meet." Michale said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake.

Yuksel just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. It hasn't been five minutes since the two have meet and he had no idea what this man's intentions were. He could actually be from the opposite side, trying to lure them into a trap or steal the dragons.

"I get it." Michale said and withdrew his hand. He then turned to Evan who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "And what exactly happened with you for the five seconds I wasn't around?"

"It doesn't matter." Evan answered. "You didn't come to us without a reason, right?"

"Fujiko, Shin and the new boy are with Bruno talking about the D-Wheels. Why don't you take the new girl there? He is the one looking for her friends after all." Michale said and turned his back to the group.

Fujiko looked at Evan and Elizabeth, worried for her new friends and their well-being. Michale told her this because he wanted to talk alone with them, so it must be important. And from what she understood for the little time with those was that their 'important stuff' was pretty dangerous.

Evan and Elizabeth looked back to the girl, knowing that she must be worried. Not saying a word, the two just nodded their heads signalizing her that everything is ok.

Of course, Fujiko didn't believe them. If everything was ok Michale would indirectly tell her to leave. But if that was their choice she had to put up with it. Fujiko took Yuzu's hand and the two walked past the twins.

Michale looked after them to make sure that they left before turning back to the twins with a pleased look on his face.

"Sorry for sending them away, but there is something that we need to discuss in privacy. Grelyson stuff, you know. We need to keep it a secret from the others." Michale put one hand in his pocket and waved the other in front of his subordinates. "I may be choose by the gods to protect the world, but before that I have a duty to protect my people. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

"Does that mean that you are turning your back on us?" Yuksel asked. He already predicted the answer but wanted to hear it from Michale himself.

"Of course no! I will help you!" Michale stated, shocking Yuksel.

"But I can't give your my dragon, nor can I come with you and leave my people behind. As you probably already know Security are a nasty bunch, but they are probably far more than just that. It isn't a coincidence that most of the 'criminals' they are after right now are from a different world."

"Someone else is pulling the strings from behind the scene, huh?" Evan guessed with a grin. "This seems to be getting interesting."

"And it's only about to get even more interesting." Michale told him with a smug expression. "My men are already working on ideas how to locate your targets. Fuyiki, Thomas, Bruno and Kiryu already voiced their willingness to help in this dimension instead of me. So, with other words you will have my support only from the back rows."

"So you will stay behind with your tail between the legs?!" Yuksel snorted at Michale's words. "That's some leader we got here. Leaving his men do the dirty job."

"Watch it! Michale was always done only the best for us! We puts our needs in front of his, so don't dare to disrespect him!" Fuyiki threated raising his duel disk.

Michale raising his hand in front of Fuyiki stopping the Crystron duelist. He then looked at Yuksel with a frown. "If that's how you want to call it, ok with me. I just want you to know that I and many others were dragged in this conflict against our will. Therefor I have no reason to make this my main priority."

Yuksel gritted his teeth. It's not like he or Hema have chosen to be dragged in this war. It isn't like they didn't want to have a normal life with peace and friends. But this was a war, individual desires doesn't matter here.

But before Yuksel could speak about his own point of view Michale's Duel Disk started beeping. The duelist looked down and saw that he has gotten a message. Opening and reading it, Michale's eyes soon widened. He clicked his tongue and turned toward the twins.

"It seems Security has found us. Still too soon…" Michale said annoyed and turned to leave. "I will have to evacuate everyone before they get arrested."

"Security!?" Hema said in alarm. "We did our best to not alert them about our location and I'm sure that nobody followed us here."

"We also made sure to only use Synchro Summoning because they could be able to detect other summoning methods."

"Detecting summoning methods..." Michale paused and turned back to the twins. Especially Evan who was trying to hide behind Elizabeth. "It seems I just found a lot of new work for Bruno."

"Those of Security must have really believed in themselves if they are attacking us here." Fuyiki commented cracking his knuckles.

"I surely hope that they sent their elite forces." Thomas added putting on his duel disk. "It has been a long time since I had a challenging duel."

"If Security is here we need to make sure Yuzu and Yugo are safe." Hema told her brother.

"I will come with you!" Elizabeth ran with Yuksel and Hem.

Evan put his hood on and looked at the others. "It seems that just like one great man used to say, it's time to 'Rev it up!'"

* * *

In another part of the underground, Fujiko and Yuzu stared confused as the people were running away. Pushing in the crowd the two slowly made their way to where Bruno, Yugo and Shin were.

"What is going on?" Fujiko asked making sure to hold Yuzu close to her.

"Evacuation. Security have found us!" Bruno told her putting on his Duel Disk. "That's the last thing I expected to happen."

"I agree." Fujiko nodded her head. "Security must be really desperate if they have come in this part of the City."

"If those bastards are here, what are we waiting for?!" Yugo shouted grabbing his helmet. "Let's go kick their asses and then-!"

Yugo froze midsentence. Yuzu and Shin's eyes filled with fear while Fujiko and Bruno raised their Duel Disk in alarm. A group of eight Special Ops were coming toward them all at once.

"The Special Ops…" Yugo whispered.

"The best of Security..." Shin added.

"What are you standing there for?" Kiryu asked without even a hint of emotion in his voice as he joined the group. "We are the only one who could hold them until the rest evacuate."

"And I guess that Michale is on the upper level, right?" Bruno asked.

"That's right." Kiryu nodded. "He and the others are sealing the entrances. We only have to deal with those who are already inside." Kiryu, Bruno and Fujiko lined up.

"DUEL!" The three shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Evan's POV**

"Don't you think that Security found this pace a bit too quick?" Phantom asked me.

"It's at least three kilometers away from where I dueled Fujiko." I answered running though one of the corridors. "There is certainly a mole in here, a real 'Grand Mole'. But I can't say about it until I get some solid evidence."

I explained to my Duel Spirit and stopped running. There was a traitor in the group, but who was he or she working for? Michale and his people are out of the question since they are the ones who are going to lose the most from something like this. Following this way of thinking the only people who could win from all this are

"Huh?" I looked at the ground and saw a card lying face-down in front of my feet. I kneeled and took it, turning it around. "No." My eyes widened as I saw the horrible thing on the other side of the card.

I realized, it hasn't been a traitor who gave our location. If your enemy has the advantage of numbers before attacking you should first divide their forces and then proceed to taking them down one at a time. Security's appearing here was just a distraction after all.

A chill ran through my entire body. The sensation was strange as it wasn't fear or anger. For a moment it just felt like every molecule in my body froze and then returned to how it was before. I dropped the card on the ground and stood up, pulling the hood of my jacket over my eyes.

"Is something wrong master?" Foxy appeared beside me concerned.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering" I looked at the ceiling. "Even touching ice can burn someone, right?"

* * *

 **General POV**

"I go first!" One of the Security Special Ops declared as his duel with Fujiko started.

 **Turn 1**

 **Special Op's LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I discard two Level Four _Assault Dog_ and a Level Three _Guard Dog_ to Special Summon _Montage Dragon (LV: 8, ATK: 3300)_ from my hand!" The giant blue, three headed dragon appeared on the field as it roared threatening at Fujiko. "I set a card face-down and end my turn! Your move chick!"

"Chick?" Fujiko repeated annoyed. "That was a really bad choice of words. My turn. Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Special Op's LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

"Hmm, this looks good." Fujiko said formulating a plan in her head. "To start off, when there are no monsters on my field I can Special Summon _Unknown Synchron (LV: 1, ATK: 0)_." A small metal ball with one red eyes appeared on the field.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, _One for One_ and discard a Monster to Special Summon, from my deck, _Tuning Supporter (LV: 1, DEF: 300)_!" A small humanoid robot appeared beside _Unknown Synchro_.

"A level two Synchro?" Security wondered.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me that much." Fujiko said back taking another card from her head. "I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick ass! I Normal Summoned _Synchron Carrier (LV: 2, ATK: 0)_!" A third robot, but this time with a crane on its back appeared beside the two smaller comrades.

"And to annoy you further, the summoning don't stop here! Once per turn when _Synchron Carrier_ is on the field I can Normal Summon another Synchron in addition to my Normal Summon this turn. Come out, _Junk Synchron (LV: 3, ATK: 1300)_! And check this out! When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a level two or lower monster from my Graveyard! Revive! _Junk Guard (LV: 2, DEF: 900)_!"

"Five Monsters at once?" Security took a step back, shocked.

"I tune the level 2 _Junk Guard_ to the level 3 _Junk Synchron_!" _Junk Synchron_ pulled the string onto its back turning into three rings. _Junk Guard_ gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the rings before turning into two orbs.

" _The never surrendering warrior, gathers the bonds of the weak! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Junk Mighty Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2300)!_ "

The monster shot from the beam of light into the air and spun then took its battling stance.

"Now! _Junk Mighty Warrior_ gains the attack values of all level two and lower monsters on the field"

 _Junk Mighty Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2300_ _\- 2400_ _)_

"The monster is now stronger than Montage Dragon!" The Security gritted his teeth. "It seems you know how to bite, little bi-"

"I activate Junk Servant's effect from my hand! When there is a Junk monster on my field I can Special Summon it from my hand!" A red robot appeared beside the other monsters with 1500 attack.

"Another monster from the hand?!" Security said, having a bad feeling about what is going to happen next.

"I tune the level 4 _Junk Servant_ and the Level 1 _Tuning Supporter_ to the level 1 _Unknown_ _Synchron_!" _Unknown_ _Synchron_ 's eye flashed as it turned into a ring. _Junk Servant_ and _Tuning Supporter_ gained a bright yellow outline as they moved through the rings before turning into five orbs.

" _Gathering anger awake the raging machine of destruction! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Fire!_ _ **Junk Ballista**_!"

A robotic beast appeared on the field steeping on all four with a large black ballista pointing from its back. The creature had large claws to help it keep balance and two pieces of green metal attacked to its shoulders like shields. The beast had large fangs pointing from either side of the mouth and piercing yellow eyes.

 **Junk Ballista, LV: 6/Fire/Warrior/ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2800**

"Due to _Tuning Supporter_ 's effect I draw a card." Fujiko declared and looked at the card. Her eyes shined for a moment as she gained a confident expression on her face. "Perfect! I activate the Field Spell - _Starlight Junktion_!"

The field started changing as many elevated roads and buildings rose from the ground around the two duelists. Variously colored lights lightened, bringing the entire city to life and the roads started glowing in multiple colors like rainbows.

"I activate Junk Guard's effect in my Graveyard!" Fujiko declares as a portal appeared in front of her. "I can banish this card in my Graveyard to revive another 'Junk' monster from the Graveyard! And the only one currently there is _Junk Synchron (LV: 3, ATK: 1300)_!" The said monster flew out a portal and landed beside its comrades.

"Now by the effect of _Starlight Junktion_ I tribute a Tuner on my field to summon another one from my deck!" _Junk Synchron_ 's body flashed and changed, becoming blue. "Come, _Mono Synchro (LV: 1, ATK: 0)_! When _Mono Synchro_ is used as Synchro material the other monster must be Level Four or lower Machine or Warrior-Type and it's treated as a Level One!"

"I tune the level 1 _Synchron Carrier_ to the level 1 _Mono Synchro_!" _Mono Synchro_ crossed its arms and turned into a ring. _Synchron Carrier_ gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the rings before turning into an orb.

" _Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope! Synchro Tuner! Formula Synchron (LV: 2, DEF: 1500)_!"

"A Synchro Tuner as well?" Security took a step back. "This style and deck are like that man's…"

"When _Formula Synchron_ is summoned I draw a card! And now, with the appearance of _Formula Synchron_ the attack of _Junk Mighty Warrior_ raises again!" Fujiko shouted cutting the man from his thoughts.

 _Junk Mighty Warrior (LV: 5, ATK: 2_ _300_ _\- 2500_ _)_

"Now I activate _Junk Ballista_ 's effect!" Fujiko shouted raising her hand toward the named monster. "I can tribute one Junk monster and deal its attack as damage to you!"

 _Junk Ballista_ lowered its stance, aiming the weapon on its back toward the chest of _Montage Dragon_. _Junk Mighty Warrior_ jumped on top of the weapon and kneeled.

"Fire!" Fujiko ordered and _Junk Ballista_ fired _Junk Mighty Warrior_ toward _Montage Dragon_ hitting it. The beast cried out in pain as it feel backward and the shockwave knocked it's off of his feet. "Along with the damage you took Junk Ballista's effect lowers the attack of your stronger monster by that damage!"

 **Special Op's LP: 4000 - 1500**

 _Montage Dragon (LV: 8, ATK: 3300 - 800)_

"Now I tune the level 6 _Junk Ballista_ to the level 2 _Formula Synchron_!" _Formula Synchron_ speeded through the roads of _Starlight Junktion_ before turning into two rings. _Junk Ballista_ flew through the rings gaining a bright green outline as it moved before turning into six orbs.

" _Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight! Stardust Dragon (LV: 8, ATK: 2500)!_ "

"That Dragon! So your deck really is a copy of his!" Security screamed. In front of him was the legendary monster of a duelist said to be unbeatable.

"Attack!" Fujiko ordered her dragon, ignoring the man's cries and yells. "Stardust Dragon, destroy _Montage Dragon_! _Shooting Sonic_!"

"I won't let myself get beaten by some copycat like you!" Security shouted activating his set card. "I play _Mirror Barrier_!"

"It's useless!" Fujiko countered. "I use Stardust's effect to tribute itself and negate your trap! _Victim Sanctuary_!" _Stardust Dragon_ cried out, its body turning into sparks which flew around _Mirror Barrier_ , shattering it. "Next, during the End Phase Stardust Dragon will come back!"

"But even so, you can't do anything more for this turn! There are no other cards on your field, so end your turn already."

Fujiko closed her eyes and smiled. "You really believe yourself, don't you?"

"What?! Damn bitch! I will teach you a lesson next turn!"

"You won't!" Fujiko shouted opening her eyes again, a sharp expression writer on her face. "Because there won't be another turn for you! It all ends here!"

"You don't have any monster to attack me with!" Security shouted. "So how do you plan to win this turn?"

"Look closer!" Fujiko demanded.

Security's eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening. The lights of _Starlight Junktion_ were emitting sparks which joined together creating the silhouette of a dragon.

"You said that my deck was just a copy based after someone else." Fujiko told Security raising her right arm toward the light. "But this deck also holds my own true power!"

The body made of sparks emitted a blinding light as it started becoming solid. The beast opened its yellow eyes which glowed. Two golden lines stared from underneath the eyes and moved down the dragon's body, reaching the chest where they turned into two circles. From each circle came another two lines, one of which moved through its entire arm and ended with a star emblem on the back of its wrists while the other went down its legs, creating golden knee pads in the shape of five pointed starts. The Dragon's wings were large and glowing, with sparks raining from them. The Dragon then lowered itself to Fujiko's field holding its arms crossed over its chest and its head looking down.

"Come forth!" Fujiko shouted as she took a white card from her Extra Deck and put it on her duel disk. "Brighter of Hope! _**Stardust Starlit Dragon**_!"

 **Stardust Starlit Dragon, LV: 8** **/** **Wind** **/** **Dragon** **/** **Tuner** **/ATK:** **25** **00/DEF:** **20** **00**

The dragon moved its arms to the side and raised its head emitting a victorious cry.

"H-how is that possible!?" Security tried to move back, but tripped and fell on the ground. "How did you summon that monster?!"

"By its own effect of course." Fujiko answered looking up at _Stardust Starlit Dragon_. "When Stardust Dragon leave the field by its own effect _Stardust Starlit Dragon_ 's effect activates allowing me to Special Summon it from the Extra Deck in order to take the place of its fallen brother!"

"Battle!" Fujiko declared pointing at _Montage Dragon_. " _Stardust Starlit Dragon_ , destroy _Montage Dragon_! _Shooting Nova Sonic_!"

 _Stardust Starlit Dragon_ roared as the patterns on its body began to glow until it became entirely golden. The dragon opened its mouth and two white star-shaped rings formed in front it. All the gold transferred to those rings and their size grow to match that of the beast. _Stardust Starlit Dragon_ fired a steam of white flames which passed the starts turning into a full body beam that annihilated both _Montage Dragon_ and the Security Op.

 **Special Op's LP: 1500 - 0**

 **Turn 2**

 **Special Op's LP: 0 Hand: 0**

 **Fujiko's LP: 4000 Hand: 1 [Winner!]**

" _Buster Shot_! / _Infernity Chaos Flame_!" two explosion knocked the Special Ops as Kiryu and Bruno joined with Fujiko; _Void Ogre Dragon_ and _T.G. Blade Blaster_ standing behind their respective duelist.

"Anyone else wanting to duel?" Fujiko asked with a smirk.

The Special Ops all shook their heads and ran away. The trio deactivated their duel disk and turned back to Yuzu, Yugo and Shin who were looking at them with wide eyes.

"What?" Fujiko asked them, confused.

* * *

 **Elizabeth's POV**

"I don't see any Security around here!" Yuksel said looking around.

"Maybe we should look this way." Hema offered.

Suddenly an explosion was hear from behind one of the corners along with a loud scream as two duelists flew into a wall. We made our way there to help them, but they were unconscious with deep wounds all over their bodies. Only a real monster could leave this kind of injuries.

"Who do we have here?" a familiar voice spoke.

I felt like my heart stopped. An unbelievable amount of fear and horror shot through my body. Every sense was yelling for me to run as my memories replayed every time that I had heard that voice before.

"You!" Both Yuksel and Hema shouted and took a step back.

Their expressions of fear were enough to know that the voice belonged to that man. But I still turned around, hopping that in fact this wasn't him.

But I was wrong.

"If those aren't the twins I was looking for?" Hikaru said with a sadistic grin while sitting on a black and yellow D-Wheel.

"How did you find us?" Yuksel asked, shocked.

"What a stupid question." Hikaru laughed. "Of course, a predator will always be able to find its prey. No matter how much you try to run, I will always find you, until the day I kill you!"

"Then you will have to find them a lot of times!" Another voice echoed through the corridors along with the sound of an engine. A black D-Wheel speeded from one of the corridors and stooped between us and Hikaru.

Now that I could have a better look at it the D-Wheel was streamlined with red and purple flame designs on the sides. What shocked me the most however was the one riding the vehicle; I couldn't see his face due to the black helmet with purple visor and two red lines on the sides, but by the clothes we was wearing - that was my brother!

"What are you doing!?" I cried out.

"I came for a rematch!" My brother shouted activating the red blade of his Duel Disk. "This time I won't let you get away with what you did!"

"Interesting." Hikaru said rubbing his forehead. "Someone I have dueled who is still alive? But even if that's true, could you please wait a bit. I have to kill those two first." He said pointing at Yuksel and Hema.

"Don't you listen?! I said that it won't happen!" My brother shouted again.

Hikaru's expression turned serious. "This expression…" He looked at Yuksel. "Your eyes, they aren't the same as before." He then turned to Evan. "They are missing the sharpness, the cunningness and pride that I remember."

"If you can see so much then you should also know that right now you are standing against six duelists." Fuyiki stepped beside Evan.

"And if that isn't luck." Hikaru put on his helmet. "Someone always appears to save those two from me. Hey boy! If you want this rematch so bad, then better don't fall behind!" The engine of Hikaru's D-Wheel roared and he made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and accelerate.

"Hey!" My brother yelled before turning to Fuyiki. "I will take care!"

"No! Don't!" I tried to stop him, but my brother accelerated after Hikaru before I could reach him.

"Don't worry about him." Fuyiki said raising his Duel Disk close to his ear. "Bruno! I need you to connect with one of our spare D-Wheels."

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 ** **Junk Ballista**** LV: 6/Fire/Warrior/ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Junk" monster; ; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the Tributed monster's ATK on the field. Then all monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK equal to the damage inflicted, until the end of this turn.

 **Stardust Starlit Dragon** LV: 8/Wind/Dragon/Tuner/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: If a "Stardust Dragon" is sent to the Graveyard by its own effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as an Synchro Summon.) Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field if there is a "Stardust Dragon" is in your Graveyard: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then inflict 1250 damage to your opponent. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, all other Synchro Material Monsters are treated as Level 2 monsters.

* * *

 **Previews:**

 **Chapter 4** **2: Glimpse of a Devil**

Summary: In order to avenge the fallen duelists Evan follows Hikaru through the city and a fierce battle between the two unfolds. As Hikaru's Xyz monsters push his opponent into a corner. But when a sudden revelation is made something abnormal happens to Evan as a demonic shadow takes over his body.

 **Chapter 4** **3:** **Frozen Memories**

Summary: Opening his eyes Evan finds himself in the ruins of a city sunken into despair. His only ally in this broken world is Yuto who calls Evan by a different name. As the two make their way through the deadly streets of Heartland Evan realizes that there is more about his situation than meets the eye. Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension Hikaru is shocked as the demon possessing Evan unleashes a fiercest attack with the intention to kill.

 **Chapter 4** **4:** **The Blind Dragon of Negativity**

Summary: Enraged by the memories that played out in front of his own eyes Evan takes back the control over his body, but chooses to backs up the demon. With the two different yet similar darknesses join their hatred against Hikaru they call out a fiercest beast believed to be just a myth by the inhabitants of the Synchro Dimension!

* * *

 **T.M.Y.K: [Well, almost nothing this chapter needs much explaining, in fact everything that need to be explainded, including how Security got there so fast, will get a proper explanation in later chapters so... I will give some card trivia again!]**

 **Stardust Starlit Dragon: This card took TWO WEEKS for the author to create it. Stardust Starlit Dragon's** **design, effect and the fact it's a Tuner were all based of different Stardust monsters and support with Stardust Dragon, it's manga counterpart, Stardust Spark Dragon and the trap card,** **Starlight Road being the main inspirations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, so here it is! Writing this chapter was really hard until I got to the duel where I believe Fujiko just kicked ass! I really hope that Stardust Starlit Dragon isn't too OP...**

 **Actually, the designing of Standust along with the release of the new Pendulum Magicians inspired me to make more cards! I also made the decision to try and rewrite my old story "Yu-Gi-Oh! Guardians" which I have deleted from this site. So expect the story to reappear on this site soon with new characters, story and much, much more!**

 **Lastly, I want to show you guys some of the new cards I have made. Once of those is actually going to be used by Yuksel in this Arc. The other three however, may or may not actually appear in the story and if they do, Evan is going to acquire them AFTER the Synchro Arc.**

 **So here it goes:**

 **N.G. Phantom the Absolute Paladin** Rank: 6/Water/Fiend/ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200

2 Level 6 "N.G." monsters

Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it , then you can Special Summon 1 "N.G." monster from your hand or Graveyard. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "N.G." card from your Graveyard or Deck to the hand.

 **Chroneality Phantom the Magic Slayer** Rank: 6/Fire/Spellcaster/ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000

2 or more Level 6 monsters

Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Target 1 face-up monster you control and equip it to this card. During either player's turn: You can choose 1 monster equipped to this card; until the end of this turn, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card leave the field: You can target 1 monster that was equipped to this card; Special Summon it.

 **Odd-Eyes Chroneality Girl** LV: 6/Dark/Spellcaster/Scale: 8/ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls whose level is less or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale; take control of the targeted monster until the End Phase, but while this effect is applied, it has its effects negated and it cannot attack your opponent directly.

Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving the targeted monster and their monster(s) is doubled for the rest of this turn. If this card is detached from a Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard to activate that monster's effect: You can banish 1 card on the field face-down.

 **Chroneality Bigstar Foxy** Rank: 4/Light/Beast-Warrior/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 600

2 Level 4 "Chroneality" Pendulum Monsters

Effect Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; shuffle 3 "Chroneality" cards from your Graveyard into the Deck, then draw 2 cards. Your opponent cannot target other "Chroneality" cards you control with card effects, also those cards cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

 **What do you think guys? Cool? Boring? Tell me in the reviews ^^**

 **And talking about reviews, I almost forgot for the responds!**

LegionnaireBlaze **: Let's be honest, this is where the idea of incest began! Though I said it more like a joke that as something serious.**

D3lph0xL0v3r **: Thanks I guess? I will take your advice because as any good writer knows quantity is less important than quality.**

 **But again, both of those are a weak point for me!**

ScalchopWarrior **: Toadally!**

 **So, I guess that's all for today...**

 **Shadowfire10 went to bury himself in the japanese name generator again...**

 **Wait! I will have to do the closing again? Damn!**

 **Avice Out!**


	42. AN: Abort the Mission! Rewrite!

**A/N: Hey everybody! So, this isn't a chapter and just a REALLY long Author Note, so if you are not interesting in reading it... I'm warning you right now. Of course if you skip this and choose to just wait for chapter 42 to come out, for some reason, I'm going to tell you right now that there won't be any new chapter. What a cliffhanger, right?!**

 **Anyway, sorry for my long absence from this story. Instead of giving most of my focus on my original work here, I seem to have put my eyes on my more popular story named Yu-Gi-Oh! Zarc-V while at the same time doing some crap with another OC story called Yu-Gi-Oh! Guardians and also making schemes about starting an OC story about a game I like alot. But I'm not here to talk about my other works, right? So let's cut to the cake.**

 **Starting with a bit of a backstory, when I first wrote Arc-Twins I was really just a noob that had no idea how to write a good story. From the beginning I was told that it's lacking something to hook the viewers in. Then later on the plot started becoming an absolute mess around chapters 20-25. At this time I knew that going for a complex plot would be hard for the reader to follow unless it's well written and lied to myself that I'm a good writer (By the way, for now I have only 10% of Arc-Twin's plot revealed, so guess what the final product would be like.) Anyway, let me list a few things that I did, that I'm not proud with:**

 **First of all, Evan and Elizabeth in general. I really had no idea what kind of personality I want each of them to have so some of you may have noticed how they personalities kept changing every two or three chapters. Next, I did a three chapters rusted Battle Royale with the final battle between Avice's and Yuksel's groups being just a big joke that never happened. Then out of absolutely nowhere Yuksel and Hema were replaced by Evan and Elizabeth (I'm telling you, during those chapters the only thing that happened was that the numbers in the follow and favorite lists just kept dropping). From there on Elizabeth got an unexplained and rusted mental breakdown and finally the plot of the Synchro Dimension went into the abyss...**

 **Now, some of you may tell me that things aren't all that horrible and as noble of an act that would be, its still going to be a lie. However I'm not going to give up on this story and instead I'm going to rewrite it. I think I got my lesson from my first ever fanfic on this site and I want to remake it into something... better.**

 **So let's started with what will be different from the current story and the rewrite. (1 - Yuksel, Hema and many other OCs won't exist in the reboot. Especially for the twins, they were so far just used as temporally replacements of the main character's bodies. Holding them in the story without any real purpose in ther existence is an insult toward the characters. (2 eh, the general plot of the story will be the same. RL people get inside an anime world, but this time I will make some big changes, especially with the entire Grelyson vs Unknown Darkness thing.**

 **Also, Evan and Elizabeht's decks will change as well. They will still be based of Chroneality and Oracle Sister but with some changes. For an example Evan's deck will follow the strategy of Chroneality, but will be more cleared and simple like Yuksel's N.G. deck. Giving 4 effects per monster wasn't very smart after all.**

 **Now, before I go into what will be the same, I'm going to also reveal an idea that I have scraped off while coming up with the idea of the story. The original Characters weren't twins but an 16 years old boy named Alex (Sorry Lspaceship) and his 13 years old, yandere sister, Avice. Of course Avice ended in the final product as a villain and Alex... well... he became Evan. In fact, before his name was officially revelaed I had to change it several times which is why during chapters 27-29 Yuksel called him 'boy' instead of using an actual nime like how Hema referred to Elizabeth as 'Lisa'. From Alex he became Ace, then Edward and finally Evan.**

 **Now, finally going to the important part. The new story will feature Evan and Elizabeth as the main characters once again. Some well known/liked OCs like Hikaru, Oni and Fujiko will be back as well along with Foxy(Waifu 1) and Wolfy(Waifu 2). Avice may return as Evan and Elizabeth's little sister and a main protagonist depending of whenever the readers would like that to happen or not.**

 **So that's almost everything that I have to say. I probably won't delete this story, but I would be glad if you all let me know what are your thoughts about the suddent decision of rebooting it and whever you would like to see Avice as Evan and Elizabeth's sister or not. I can't say when the rewrite will come out as it depends from the responses that I will get from you guys. I mean, there is no point in writting this if nobody is going to read it. I plan of releashing the first chapter in 1 or 2 weeks, again, depending from the responses. And as final piece of information; the reboot's working title is Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-Tracers, though it could change. If it does I will write another A/N on this story to inform for the changes, if not, this is my last post on ****Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-Twins** **.**

 **Diabolic Tracer out!**


End file.
